The Twilight Saga: Solar Flare
by Kirby Phelps PK
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Bella and Jacob kissed in New Moon and that phone call never interrupted them? As Bella realizes her love for Jacob, will that all change once Edward returns? In this story, Jacob and Edward's roles are reversed.
1. Chapter 1: Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. This is a fan fiction based on the series created by Stephenie Meyer. This all started out from a question someone asked me. What would've happened if Bella and Jacob kissed in New Moon? I started writing my answer, but the simple response turned into a huge story. The people who read it encouraged me to write a fan fiction on my little story. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you. (^_^)b**

**Update: I want to explain a little more about what I want from this story. While a lot of fan fiction out there are very sexual and rely on steamy lemons to attract viewers, I don't want to do that. My story is fairly tame, except for some language, minor sexual situations, and I'm not gonna say it WON'T get more sexual later on. But the main focus is the story, which will seem pretty familiar. I'm basing my writing and the characters off of Stephenie Meyer's style...sorta. One goal and challenge of mine is to make it seem believable that the Bella from the actual Twilight books would choose someone other than Edward if certain situations led her in that direction. It's challenging because we all know how ridiculously, head over heels in love Bella was with him. But she was in love with Jacob too so...that's SOMETHING to work with. Hopefully I can manage that without the characters straying too far away from what they were (unless SM didn't give them much character in the first place). And with that...ENJOY!**

1. Promise

BELLA SWAN

"Bella," he whispered.

I was frozen.

No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences.

Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. True love was forever lost, so who was I betraying? Only myself.

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. The closer he got, the more unsure I became. Was I really going to do this? How badly would this end up? _Would _this end badly? He held my face still and closed his eyes as his lips met mine. My eyes shut as well; a little too tight.

As his mouth had discovered my passive resistance, he moved his right hand to the back of my head and his left gently around my waist, pulling me closer now. The closer I became, the more my lips would resist. I wasn't trying to pull away, but wouldn't respond back, I couldn't. Jacob could see this now, he started to rub the back of my neck trying to get a response out of me; I just couldn't.

That's when Jacob stopped, his right hand slowly releasing my neck, his left unwrapping around my waist, and his lips fading away. I didn't need to look at Jacob to see the hurt, I could feel it, and his pain was my pain. Something in me broke free just then and I couldn't hold it back. My hands reacted before I could realize it, _my_ left arm wrapping around his waist, _my_ right hand grabbing the back of his head, pulling him closer to _me_ now. Just as I could feel his pain, I could feel his joy now too. Jacob responded almost instantly; he wrapped his arms around me and began kissing me back, his warm lips gentle. I couldn't tell how long we were kissing, it felt like forever, and I didn't want it to stop.

That's when it hit me; I'd been wrong all this time, I'd been lying to myself. Jacob was more than just my friend, he was more than someone I could rely on to make me feel better. I knew I needed him more than I needed most people, but I had no idea just how much until now. I've never felt happier before, after being so abnormal for so long, it was like a breath of air after being underwater for hours. The hole in my chest was completely gone now, I didn't think it were possible, but Jacob cured everything. He _was_ everything to me; I was in love with him. I'd loved him all this time, but I was too afraid to get it through my thick skull. I was too afraid of betrayal, too afraid of _him_. I wondered if I'd ever hear _his_ voice again, not that it mattered anymore.

Suddenly I felt Jacob stiffen up, he jerked away from me and released his arms. I opened my eyes, ready to pull him back, but he was shaking again. The expression on his face was half angry and half horrified.

He jetted for the front door, grabbing the handle with a little too much force. I stumbled after him with my arm out in front of me.

"No!" I shouted. It was a reflex.

Jacob stopped then, releasing the handle. He looked at me distraught, still standing right next to the door. He took a quick glance at the doorknob and back at me, like he was deciding something. I didn't want him to leave, now more than ever. Did he have to leave now? If he did leave, would I go with him? What about Alice?

Jacob turned his entire body in my direction. He slowly walked toward me, wrapped his one arm around my waist, and positioned himself in front of me, in protection.

Protection from what? Was Victoria nearby? Did she get past Embry and Jared? Was she attracted here by Alice? But the answer was obvious; Alice, of course. Alice came through the back door and walked gracefully into the kitchen, resting her arms onto the kitchen table. Jacob backed us away toward the sink, he was shaking again and his teeth were clenched. Alice's face did not look approving either.

"I see you two get along well," Alice judged, staring directly at Jacob.

I nodded gently, a little embarrassed, as Jacob pulled me closer to him.

"Alice, this is Jacob. Jacob, Alice," I said, blushing now.

Jacob stabbed me a disgusted look and growled.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, I think it's time I left."

Jacob gave a brief sigh of relief, while still holding me tight.

"No!" I shouted, which Jacob stabbed another look at me for; a look of betrayal.

"Really though, Bella, I think it's time I left. If Edward finds out I'm here…" Alice explained, looking a bit nervous, "He can get really angry sometimes."

I flinched a little and Jacob growled again.

"Do you have to go now? Just a few more weeks, please?" I begged.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but it has to be tonight," she said, looking truly sorry.

"Tonight. Good," Jacob muttered under his breath. Alice seemed to hear that and glared at him again. She looked back at me, suddenly cheerful.

"How about we spend the entire day doing whatever you want together. We could drive around, catch a movie, go to the mall; I'll buy you whatever you want. We won't separate for a second," she said, smiling wide.

I nodded sadly. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"You don't look very happy."

"No, I am. Really."

Alice pouted. "It's the best I can do. All the clothes you want, on me."

Jacob's shaking began to increase, his teeth clenched, and his eyes shut tight. I embraced him, it was almost instinctual.

"Jake, please. Calm," I whispered.

"Right…calm," he whispered back, his body going stiff now with only his hands shaking.

"We can go as soon as you put the dog out," Alice said critically. Jacob began to shake again.

"Calm," I reminded. His shaking only slowed down this time. He released me and started to back away.

"Don't worry, leech. I was just going," he hissed. He looked at me, his expression broken. "Bye, Bella."

Jacob began to walk towards the front door and I wrapped my arms around him, trying to get him to stop. "No, please. Stay. Please," I begged.

Jacob turned to look at me. "Bella, I have to go. I was only supposed to come here and get information. I have to report back."

My face fell, of course he was right. He was a werewolf, she was a vampire, and Jacob had responsibilities. But I didn't want to let him go, it was either go with Jacob and abandon Alice or go with Alice and leave Jacob betrayed. Stupid conflict. Why couldn't they just get along?

"Can't you just tell Embry and Jared, and then come back?" I insisted.

Jacob made a disgusted sound. "I don't think so, Bella. Besides, we've been neglecting treaty lines enough as it is."

Alice sighed. "Well, I'm the only Cullen here. So I guess if I say it's okay for now, than there shouldn't be a problem. For now." She grumbled.

My face lit up, giving Alice a look of thanks. Jacob looked at her, half angry, half confused, and then back at me.

"You seriously want me around her? Remember what I said earlier, Bella."

I hadn't forgotten. This could end badly, very badly. By the end of the day, both of them could end up… I couldn't even think about it. I wasn't going to let my selfishness hurt them both. I had to choose.

Before I could say a thing, Jacob wiped a tear from my eye. I was crying, I hadn't realized. He stood there for a few seconds, once again distraught. He then grabbed my arms and freed himself from my embrace. He stomped out the front door, slamming it behind him. My legs started to shake.

Alice made her way next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Sorry." She mouthed the word.

I rested my cheek on her head, trying to fight back the tears that were welling up. This was for the best, right? I could manage to be away from Jacob for today, couldn't I? Just then, Alice groaned and released her arm from around me, folding them over her chest.

"Great. Just wonderful," she said with heavy sarcasm.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"The dog's tagging along."

I gasped, my eyes widening at the thought. That's when I heard a shout coming from outside, followed by angry and irritated voices. Were they arguing? My eyes were locked on the front door now. After a minute, I heard the sound of an engine starting up, followed by the squeal of tires driving off, all a little too quickly. My eyes were still locked onto the door, my heart racing.

The door slowly opened and Jacob came through. He looked at me and smiled; I smiled back, wiping the tears that had escaped my efforts. Jacob glared at Alice, eyes very distrustful. Alice stared back at him with the same eyes.

"You better watch yourself," Jacob warned.

"Oh please, I should be saying that to you," she mumbled. Alice turned toward me, changing her expression to cheerful again. "So, where to first?"

"Really, you should decide. I'm sure you have better ideas than me."

"Oh, but I'm doing this for _you_."

"I think your last day here," I grimaced at the words, "Should be exactly what you want."

"Hmm…" Alice looked far off in concentration. Jacob put his arm around me again and backed away from Alice.

"It's okay," I whispered to him.

"Don't wanna take any chances," he whispered back through his teeth.

Alice groaned loudly, suddenly very irritated. She glared at Jacob.

"This would be so much easier if I could _see_ our plans and go by those." She put extra emphasis on 'see'.

Jacob raised one eyebrow in confusion, but his face quickly lightened into one of understanding. He laughed once mockingly. "What? The future to blurry for you?"

Alice's mouth fell open for a split second and then she gave me an accusing look. I let my head fall, looking up at her with apologetic eyes.

Alice sighed. "Yes, because you're around."

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait…You can't see the future when I'm around?" That's great!"

Alice let a growl escape her teeth. I changed the subject. "Why don't we go see a movie first? Sound like a plan?"

"Sure," Alice agreed, "As long as we take Carlisle's car."

"Deal."

Alice headed out the front door leaving it wide open. Jacob hesitated to move; I tried nudging him with my elbow, to no effect. Alice came back into view, seeing her clearly through the open door. She gave Jacob a mocking smile.

"Scared?" she called back.

Jacob rolled his eyes, but it seemed to do the trick. Jacob kept his arm securely around me and headed out the door slowly. Alice had already gotten in the driver's seat and the car door to the back was already open. Alice must have guessed that we'd want to sit together. Jacob walked up to the car at the same pace and hesitantly got in with me alongside him. I closed the door.

"Ugh, it stinks," Jacob groaned silently.

Alice turned the keys in the ignition and drove off immediately. Alice drove fast, almost as fast as Edward did; to think that I was frightened by the speed of the motorcycles. Jacob was very restless the whole way. He fidgeted, shifting his body from side to side and re-adjusted his arm around me. This was ridiculous, the point of this was to have fun with Alice, have fun while she was still here. How were we suppose to have fun when she and Jacob would be at each other's throats the whole time, it defeated the purpose. Maybe this was what I deserve, for being so selfish.

We were almost there, took no time at all. Jacob groaned and started staring at the car floor. He then, to my surprise, started to laugh.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." He laughed at himself. "Not only am I tagging along for your girl time, but with a bloodsucker as well. I've really lost it."

I hung my head down, slightly turning to look at his face. I was about to apologize, but Alice caught me off guard.

"We're here!" Alice sang, "So, what're we going to see?"

My head snapped up at her voice, that was a good question. I suggested the movies, but had no idea what to go see. I just wanted to get out of the house before Alice and Jake killed each other. My past experiences going to the movies were not entirely pleasant ones; I hoped that this wouldn't be the worst.

Alice waited for my answer; I grimaced at having to be the one to decide. Jacob raised his head and sighed.

"I hear Tomorrow and Forever's pretty popular," he suggested, looking directly at me and ignoring Alice.

I nodded my head, eager to agree, I was up for anything. Then it came back to me, I remember I'd turned down this movie before, back when Mike asked me. It was back when I was too broken to handle a romance. How would I feel now? I truly believed that the hole in my chest was _somewhat_ gone at _least_; plus I had Jacob and Alice, for the moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Bella," Alice looked at me doubtfully, "Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, sure," I assured her.

"All right."

Alice got out and opened the door on my side. She reached out and took my hand, a warm smile lighting up her face. Jacob, with his arm still securely around my waist, pulled me back. Alice grabbed my hand again and yanked, while Jacob firmly resisted. It was a brief match of tug-of-war with me as the rope, both competitors glaring each other down.

"Jake!" I snapped at him.

Jacob grimaced but gave up, releasing me hesitantly. Alice yanked me from my seat, causing me to stumble, but she caught me before I could cause any damage to myself.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Forgot how fragile you were."

I sighed. "You sound like Edward."

Jacob got out on his side and made his way next to me, Alice to my right and Jacob to my left. We headed toward the theater; Alice bought two tickets for herself and me, leaving Jacob to pay for his own.

There weren't that many people in the theater, I assumed everyone had seen the movie already. It had been out for a while; this might've been its last week in theaters. We sat down, Alice to my right and Jacob to my left like before. I kept my eyes on them both cautiously; they wouldn't fight in here would they?

Alice suddenly started giggling, I looked up at the screen and a man was coming up with every excuse in the book to keep from getting fired. I was so occupied with watching Alice and Jake that I hadn't realized that the movie started already, for who knows how long.

I actually began to watch now and tried understanding the story. The man that got fired met a rich woman who enjoyed working with children. They fell in love and the man began to help out with the children too, while still jobless. The man was secretly involved in some shady business involving loans and dangerous favors. The woman found out what he was up to and the man confesses all that he'd done, which in turn gets the woman involved.

So far the movie was pretty good; I wasn't feeling any pain from what I'd seen up until now. Unfortunately, I'd spoken too soon. The man felt terrible for burdening the woman in his problems and decides to leave her.

I winced at the words "I don't want you to come." The man had spoken the same words as _his_. My head sank, I didn't want to look up at the screen anymore, I felt tense.

Jacob saw this; he put his arm around my shoulder and leaned his head against mine. I rested my head on his shoulder and shifted closer to him. Normally, something like this would set me off. I could see myself breaking into tears, screaming, and running out of the theater after witnessing this. But Jacob made everything so much better, he was my own personal sun again, but something else radiated from him besides the usual happiness and comfort. Love.

I let out a deep sigh of relief and looked up at the screen. Apparently I had missed a lot; the man was already begging the woman to take him back, saying that they could work something out as long as they were together. The woman all too happily took him back and they agreed to start a new life together somewhere far away.

The credits started rolling and the lights came back on. Alice eagerly got up and started toward the exit; Jacob and I followed.

Back in the car, Alice started the engine immediately, but left it in park for a few minutes.

"Mmm, cliché ending," Alice said, looking thoughtful. Jacob nodded his head, looking past Alice.

"Yeah," he agreed and then turned to look at me, "It's better than that other movie you took me to, though."

He laughed and I joined in; comparing it to Tomorrow and Forever just made Crosshairs seem even more ridiculous. Alice looked back at me, a wide smile across her face.

"Shopping now?" Alice asked, delighted.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Alice."

"I'll make sure you have the most beautiful clothes in the store."

"Don't overdo it."

Alice pouted; she started driving straight for the mall which wasn't far from the movie theater at all. It took only two minutes to get there.

I told her not to overdo it, but in the end she ignored me. We went to every clothing store the mall had to offer, buying at least three things from each one. Every so often Alice would find something that she wanted for herself and got me the same one in my size. Jacob was enjoying the ordeal even less than I was, as Alice made him carry all the clothes. I could tell Jake was trying very hard not to lose his temper, so I had to tell Alice to ease up a little. Alice was having the time of her life however, at least _she_ was happy.

By the time we were done, it was dark out. The bright headlights of cars were passing by, avoiding people as they walked out of the mall and various other stores around us.

"Well, I'd better get you home," Alice reminded.

I nodded slowly, knowing what would happen afterwards. The drive home felt longer, either Alice wasn't driving as fast as before or I was just trying to cling onto this moment for as long as I could.

Charlie wasn't there when we walked in. He must've still been at the Clearwater's, probably doing whatever he could to help out. I felt bad that I wasn't there too, felt even worse that I was keeping Jacob away. I sat down on the sofa and Jacob joined me. Alice was arranging the clothes she bought in one pile and the clothes for me in another on the kitchen table. In a flash, she darted upstairs and my new clothes disappeared. The next second she was back, looking as cheerful as before.

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm sure you'll find your new beautiful clothes in perfect order," Alice said confidently.

"It's fine," I muttered.

Alice started to stare off into the distance, her expression lost. Jacob shifted himself closer to me in a protective position. Alice let out a gasp, her cheerful expression didn't return.

"It's time for me to go."

I couldn't speak, I just let my head fall.

She looked at me truly saddened. "I'm sorry Bella, but it's time. I can't stay any longer."

I just nodded. I was starting to feel the pain come back to me.

"Come on." Alice grabbed my hand and lifted me off the sofa. She led me outside to Carlisle's car, Jacob followed quickly.

She let go of my hand to give me a hug. Her hard cold skin felt strangely soft and gentle when her arms wrapped around me. The wind blew her sweet clean scent toward me, I'd remember it for a while. I embraced her back, trying very hard to fight back tears. It seemed to last for a lifetime.

"Bye, Bella," she said quietly in my ear, "I promise I'll be back."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise."

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon. To all Team Edward fans, don't worry. There's plenty of Edward in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Start

2. New Start

BELLA SWAN

I knew this would happen, I knew I'd feel this way. Even with Jacob comforting me, the tears didn't stop flowing easily. Settling onto the couch, he held me as close to him as he could. I buried my face in his chest, letting the tears fall without interference. I couldn't see his face, though I really didn't want to look up. He could already hear my pain, feel it, sense it; I didn't want him to see it too. Although I was in tears, I wasn't breaking down as much as I thought I would. Was it Jacob's presence that held me together or was it Alice's promise? She said that she'd be back. I didn't know when, but just knowing that she'd return someday helped keep me whole.

Aside from my sniffs and moans, the whole house was quiet; so the sudden shrill of the phone made both Jacob and I jump. Alice said one last thing to me before she drove off: "Bella, when you get inside, the phone might ring. Make sure that you answer it, you and nobody else."

I lifted up and headed for the phone. I wiped the tears from my eyes and cleared my voice a good five times before finally picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, my voice still sounding weepy.

I waited, but there was no answer. Did they not hear me? I cleared my voice again and spoke more clearly this time.

"Hello?" Still no answer. I waited again, but not for very long. The _click_ followed by a dial tone told me that no one was there.

I sat back down next to Jacob; he looked at me with worry in his eyes, his body half way faced toward the door.

"Who was that? Sam?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know who it was, nobody answered."

"Oh." Jacob settled back into the couch and started to relax. I'd forgotten that Jacob had to turn away from his pack in order to be with me today. I guessed Sam wouldn't be too happy with him; all because I had to be so selfish. I rested my head on Jacob's shoulder, feeling like the tears would start back up again.

Jacob put his arm around me and sighed. "Bella, what _am_ I gonna do with you?"

I really needed to talk to Jacob. I wanted to apologize for putting him through so much. And not just today, but ever since we met. We were alone, this was my perfect opportunity.

"Oh. Charlie's here," Jacob announced.

Just as he said, I could hear the tires of Charlie's car screech to a halt outside. Fabulous, perfect opportunity ruined.

Charlie entered into the living room where Jacob and I were; his sullen expression turned to surprise for a second as he saw us on the couch.

"Jacob. So you were here all this time. Your friends at the funeral were worried about you," Charlie informed as he hung his coat on the nearby rack.

Jacob grimaced for a split second and cleared his throat. He must've been really worried.

"Yeah, I was here helping Bella out."

"What's wrong with her? Bella, honey, are you alright?

I was trying to put on a brave face, but I wasn't fooling anyone. The left over tears and worn eyes were a dead giveaway. I'd might as well be truthful, he'd figure it out anyway.

"Alice left," I said wiping away any more evidence of my pain, "She had to head back tonight."

"Oh," Charlie nodded to himself, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Alice made sure we spent as much time together before she left. It was fun."

"I knew she had to leave eventually, but that was very nice of her."

I nodded in agreement. Jacob still had his arm securely around my shoulders which Charlie seemed to notice now. Jacob noticed as well, he took his arm off me and scratched the back of his head.

"I just wanted to make sure Bella wasn't alone when she left," Jacob explained.

"Ah," Charlie chuckled, "Thank you Jacob."

"Tomorrow I'll head over to the Clearwaters' and see if there's anything I can help out with."

"Good for you, son. Glad to hear it."

"How are things over there?"

Charlie's expression turned back to sullen. "They're all taking it pretty hard. Leah just wanted to be left alone and I could tell that Seth was trying his best to be strong, though he cried a lot. Those poor kids."

There was a moment of silence before Charlie started talking again. "Sue was especially saddened though. I made sure she had all the support she needed. You make sure of that too, Jacob."

Jake nodded and began to stare up at the ceiling. His expression was thoughtful, but worried. I couldn't believe I kept him away from the people that really needed support. I couldn't imagine happy little Seth Clearwater crying, I couldn't even imagine a frown on his face. Leah, who always seemed concerned to me already, had to deal with another problem now. And Sue, who was so loving to her husband from what I saw, to even imagine that being gone, out of existence for good. I'd felt the pain of loss, but not to _this_ degree. At least I knew that what I lost was still out there somewhere. What I'm going through couldn't be as bad as what they were; and to keep Jacob away from them for me? What was I thinking?

Charlie headed toward the kitchen and opened up the fridge. Charlie being in the kitchen reminded me of the one thing I forgot today.

"Oh! Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't cook anything. I was-"

"Honey don't worry, it's okay," Charlie interrupted, pulling out a bottle of water from the fridge, "I know you were busy. 'Sides, there was plenty to eat at the Clearwaters'."

I started to nod, but yawned in its place. I guess all that running around and keeping the peace today took a lot out of me. Jacob seemed to notice, he smiled.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," I said, yawning again.

"Think you can make it upstairs?"

I noted a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Jacob and I'd rather do it now, alone. Could I make it upstairs? I wasn't that tired, but just this once, I thought I'd play weak.

"Um, no actually," I said, leaning on his shoulder. Jacob chuckled; I was starting to think this was the response he wanted.

"Charlie, you don't mind if I walk Bella upstairs, do you?"

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise, he stared out the kitchen window, away from us.

"Of course not," Charlie said, taking a sip of the water he had, "Just don't stay up there too long now."

"Don't worry, I gotta go soon anyway," Jacob chuckled again and smiled back at me.

I didn't expect this part. Jacob lifted me up from the couch, not onto my feet, but into his arms and pulled me close. I could feel his warmth stronger than ever and I didn't know if I should grab onto him or just let my arms dangle. I thought Jake might be overdoing it a bit, especially now when Charlie could see. He started heading for the stairs and I decided to hold on. I just looked straight at the stairs, ignoring whatever expression was on Charlie's face, I knew it was one I didn't want to see.

When we got to my room, Jacob placed me gently on the bed, on top of the sheets that were spread across. He sat at the edge of the bedside, turned to face me. He looked at me like he was expecting something. Did he know I wanted to talk to him alone? This was the best chance I had.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said, looking directly into his eyes.

"Why?" Jacob asked, "What's there to be sorry about?"

"I made you come with me today. You missed the funeral and you weren't there for the Clearwaters because of me."

"You didn't make me go with you," he chuckled, "I went on my own free will."

"Oh, so you wanted to hang out with a vampire?"

He grimaced, but controlled his expression quickly. He scooted closer to me and stared directly into my eyes as I was to his.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I know you can trust the bloodsucker, but I sure can't."

"If that was the case then how come you left the night Alice arrived?"

His face fell; he started to look down at his feet. I was going to apologize for that last blow, but he looked back at me and beat me to it.

"I'm sorry. I just," he muttered, keeping his eyes on mine, "I really wanted to be with you. I didn't want to leave you again. When I saw your face as I was about to head out the door, I just…"

He paused and looked back at his feet. I noticed that one foot was tapping against the bed stand. I waited for him to continue.

"I just didn't want to see you so hurt anymore. It really kind of," He paused, searching for the right word, "Tugs at me, I guess."

"See? It _is_ my fault then."

He stared at me for a second and started laughing to himself.

"Okay then, fine. It's your fault, it's all your fault. You know no one can resist those puppy dog eyes, they're your greatest weapon."

I raised one eyebrow at him and he laughed; I couldn't help but join in. The laughter didn't last long though.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're still apologizing? You know I didn't really mean that, right?"

"But you told me about how you might not be able to control yourself around vampires. You and Alice could have ended up…" I couldn't say the word. I bit my lip trying to keep myself from crying again, I'd had enough for one day.

Jacob saw this; he scooted in closer to me and hugged me tight. It wasn't as bone crushing as his usual bear hugs, it was comforting, exactly what I needed.

"All's well that ends well, right?" he whispered. I hugged him back, but my guilt was still there.

"Aren't you going to be in trouble with Sam because of this?"

"Probably, but I can handle it. It's not the first time he yelled at me."

"I'm so-."

"Don't!" he cut me off, "It's fine Bella. Really. Now just rest."

He laid me back down, adjusting my head on the pillow and pulling the sheets over me. He got up and started toward the door. He stopped just inches away.

"Tomorrow, if you want, I can pick you up and we can visit the Clearwaters together," he suggested.

"I'd like that, but couldn't I just drive down to La Push myself?"

He smiled. "I think my method will be more…interesting."

I smiled back. I had to let him go, I'd been far too selfish today; but my heart ached knowing that I'd be away from him until tomorrow. It's just a couple of hours, but that was enough to make me anxious. I'd never felt this way for Jacob before and I'd only had this feeling for one _other_ being. Now my mind was shouting only one thing at me.

Jacob turned and reached for the doorknob.

"I love you, Jacob." The words just came out, I had no way of controlling them.

He turned around and stared at me, his eyes wide open and jaw dropped. He looked like he was trying to breathe evenly, but was having trouble. For a moment he looked away toward the floor, his expression still stunned. Then he smiled, he smiled _my_ smile that I loved so much. He looked back at me, his smile more subtle now.

"I love you, Bella."

He sighed and slowly walked out the room. I lay in the bed for a few minutes staring at the ceiling before I remembered how tired I was. I turned my bedside lamp off and drifted to sleep. That night I dreamt of Jacob.

**Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3: Routine

3. Routine

BELLA SWAN

I woke up to a blinding ray of light. The sun shone through the window with a little too much force. It was so bright in my room that turning on my lamp would've done nothing. I immediately got up and closed the curtains, though the room was still fairly bright. It was a rare thing to have so much sunlight in Forks.

I noticed that I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday; I didn't get a chance to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. In the bathroom I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and started combing my hair. I was focusing on my hair a lot longer than I usually did. As I looked in the mirror I kept seeing split ends that I didn't used to worry about before.

In my room, I went into my closet and saw all the clothes Alice bought for me hanging perfectly straight and aligned. They were organized by type and color; shirts to the left, pants to the right, and dresses in the middle. Every single piece looked very elegant, a little too much for my tastes. I'd be afraid to wear them on an average day, in fear that I'd ruin them as clumsy as I am. For Alice though, I'd make an exception. I decided on a red blouse and black jeans, both of them fitting just right.

I went downstairs and started preparing breakfast. Charlie wasn't up yet, I guess I wasn't the only one who had a rough day. I prepared some Quaker Oatmeal on the stove, adding some raisins and chopped apples in the mix. It didn't take too long to cook and there was plenty available. I prepared myself a bowl along with some orange juice.

I ate my oatmeal rather quickly; I knew that Jacob was coming to pick me up, but not exactly when. As I finished my oatmeal and began to take my first sip of orange juice, there was a knock at the door. I left the remains of my meal on the table and rushed for the front door. Jacob stood on the other side and looked at me in surprise.

"Bella! You look great, beautiful," Jacob exclaimed.

My face reddened to a blush. "So do you," I pointed out.

Like many times before, Jacob was bare-chested, wearing nothing more than a pair of cut-off jeans. Was he so proud of his new muscles that he couldn't stand covering up? Was he trying to impress me? Although I had to admit, they _were_ pretty impressive.

"Really Jake, is it so impossible to wear clothes?"

He chuckled. "It's just easier, that's all."

"Easier?" I asked.

"It's enough of a pain to carry the shorts around with me, let alone a complete outfit. What do I look like, a pack mule?"

I furrowed my eye brows in confusion. Jake's expression became superior like I was missing something.

"My clothes don't just pop in and out of existence when I change; I have to carry them around with me. Pardon me for keeping my burden light."

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that," I muttered.

He pointed to a black leather cord, thin as a strand of yarn, wound three times below his left calf like an anklet.

"That's more than just a fashion statement. It sucks carrying jeans in your mouth."

I stared away near the trees, trying not to focus too much on him. He grinned.

"Does my being half-naked bother you?"

"N-no," I murmured.

He laughed. "So, are you ready to go?"

"_Are_ we?" I asked. I looked around and there was no sign of his Rabbit or any motorcycles. "How are we going to get there since you're taking me?"

"I told you my method of getting there will be more interesting," he said with an excited grin on his face.

"Well, I've got to let Charlie know. It'll only take a second."

"You do that. Come out to the back, our 'ride' will be ready when you're done," he said, putting extra emphasis on 'ride'.

Back in the kitchen, I gulped down the rest of my orange juice and cleaned my bowl. I left a note on the table for Charlie, best not to wake him up. The rest of the oatmeal was all his. I grabbed my coat on my way out the back door, but stopped only a couple of inches from it.

The Jacob I had just seen was gone. In his place was a giant horse-sized wolf with russet colored fur that gleamed in the sunlight. The same pair of cut-off jeans he'd been wearing were wrapped tightly around the wolf's right hind leg. The wolf looked at me with eyes too gentle for any ordinary beast.

"Jacob?" I gasped.

The wolf's answering rumble deep in his chest sounded like a chuckle.

I slowly walked up to him. He was even bigger up close; my head barely came to the same level of his back. I slowly placed my hand on his neck, running my hands through his smooth red-brown fur. It was both soft and very warm against my skin, it felt nice. A thrumming hum resonated in his throat. He beamed his big black eyes at me. At that moment I realized what he meant by his way of transportation being 'interesting'.

"Oh. No, Jake." I started to back away a bit. "I can't, I couldn't."

He made a gruff noise and rolled his big eyes at me.

"Really, what if I fall off or hit a tree?"

He made another noise that sounded like a brief growl, but didn't sound angry. He edged himself closer to me and looked me directly in the eye. I didn't need to understand wolf to know what he was trying to tell me, his deep wide eyes said it all. Edward said something similar to me too.

_Would I let a tree hurt you? There's nothing to be afraid of._

A minute passed as we stood there in silence. My heart started to accelerate as I walked closer to him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head once and began to lower himself to the ground. Even as he was lying on the ground, I had to lift my legs up to get on his back. As soon as I was on, he lifted up on his feet immediately.

"Whoa!" I gasped.

He made a strange coughing noise that sounded like laughter.

"Wait, wait, what do I hold on to?" I was shaking and my hands trembling.

He bent his head back for a second and lowered it again. I wasn't sure what that meant, but as he readied himself to launch forward, I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. Before I knew it, we were flying forward.

The wind blew against my face and pulled my hair back with so much force I felt like I was being tugged backward. The trees sped past us into a green blur even as Jacob weaved between them. I planted my face into Jake's fur and held on so tight that I worried if I was choking him. I felt his body rumble underneath me as he panted steadily throughout the run. I closed my eyes the rest of the way.

As I felt Jacob slow down to a trot, I opened my eyes. I saw the trees open up and a bright white house appear in the distance. As we got closer, I noticed the house was around the same size as Jacob's. It had a basketball hoop set up on the side of the house next to a small open shack. The shack looked barely big enough to fit one person.

Jacob came to a stop in the backyard and lowered himself to the ground again. I got off and stumbled to my feet. Despite keeping my eyes closed for most of the way, I was still dizzy. I spread my arms out for balance so I wouldn't fall over. Jacob coughed his laughing bark again as he watched me. Suddenly, he dashed for the woods; he was gone before I could reach my hand out to him. He wasn't gone for long though, he came from behind one of the trees, this time on two feet. He jogged up to me with a wide grin on his face.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" he exclaimed.

"I guess not," I muttered, "It was faster than a motorcycle, that's for sure."

"You know, I wasn't going nearly as fast as I could."

"Seriously?"

"Nope. If I went at full speed, I'd need to strap you down with a steel buckle. I _am_ faster than a vampire."

He looked very proud of this fact, my head started spinning just thinking about how fast that could be. I looked up at the house again and noticed that not only was it a very bright white, but very clean as well. I wondered if the inside was just as clean.

"So, this is where the Clearwaters live?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone's inside waiting for us."

"Everyone?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"The Clearwaters and the whole pack. They've all come to visit today."

"But, why are they waiting for us?"

"We actually missed a lot yesterday. Sam will fill you in once we get inside, you'll be happy with the news."

Bringing up Sam reminded me of something else I worried about. "Did you get in trouble with Sam? Was he hard on you?"

He sighed. "Yeah, but like I said, I can handle Sam. Besides, he wasn't too hard on me."

Sam wasn't too hard on Jacob, but what about me? I was the one who talked him into it, I should've really gotten the blame.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look so scared," he said, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure I should be around everyone? Aren't they all upset with me?"

Jacob's expression turned angry, he looked toward the house and groaned.

"Well, not all of them I don't think. But, if Paul gives you a hard time, tell me so I can punch him for you."

I flinched as the image of Jacob and Paul snapping and growling at each other resurfaced. We headed for the front door and once again I noticed that Jacob barely made any noise as he moved. How did he do that? Jacob knocked three times on the wooden door; I heard a faint voice from inside that sounded like "I'll get it." The door opened and Embry was on the other side, shirtless just like Jacob. He took a quick glance at Jake and then at me, he smiled.

"Well, vampire girl's back," Embry teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "As if you didn't know she was coming."

"Come on in, everybody's in the living room. Well, mostly everybody."

We followed Embry inside; just as I thought, the whole house was very clean. We passed by a room with a wide screen TV mounted on the wall, it had cords attached to it which led to a rather new looking video game system on the floor. Those seemed to be the most expensive things I saw throughout the house, everything else was fairly modest. Miniature pictures of the Clearwaters were spread all over the place. I saw some on the walls, on tables, and on furniture that didn't seem like an ideal place for a picture. We got to the living room and like Embry said, almost everyone was there. The whole pack was standing near the fireplace, all wearing nothing but shorts. Sue and Seth Clearwater were both sitting on the one couch off to the side of the room. Sue didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable with the shirtless men in her living room. The only person missing was Leah, I wondered where she was. Was there some secret in the pack that she wasn't allowed to hear?

"Hey, are the Clearwaters in on the werewolf secret too?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Like I said, we missed a lot. I'm still not completely sure what's up with them, but yeah, basically," he whispered back.

Embry walked over to the rest of the pack and stood in between Jared and Paul, completing their formation. Sam stepped out to the middle of the room.

"Good, now that Bella's here, we can start," Sam announced.

Seth bent forward in his seat, eager to hear what Sam had to say.

"The redheaded vampire has left. We last saw her escape in the direction of Vancouver on the day of Harry's death. I believe the arrival of the Cullen vampire may have caused her to run. She hasn't even come close to returning since."

I was speechless; Victoria was gone and it was because of Alice? Was that why she stayed as long as she did, to scare off Victoria? Why was Victoria so threatened?

"Although she appears to be gone, we should still protect the borders and keep an eye out. Since the Cullen has left as well, she might return someday."

Sam looked at me and everyone else's eyes followed.

"Bella, for your safety I believe you should continue to spend your afternoons here in La Push."

I nodded in agreement, that wouldn't be a problem, I wanted to.

"And Jacob?" He looked at Jake now.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, nodding his head, "I'll protect her the whole time."

"Good. Now then, Seth."

Seth stood up immediately at the sound of his name. He stood straight with his arms at his side like he was a private in an army.

"Come with me, Seth. I need to talk to you and your sister."

"R-right," Seth muttered. His voice was so soft and nervous, but it seemed like he was expecting this.

Sam and Seth walked out the way we came. Everyone else, who looked pretty tense from what I saw, all relaxed.

"Alright! No more double shifts," Jared said, laughing at his joke.

"Yeah, finally more time to myself," Embry agreed.

Jacob walked over to sit next to Sue on the couch and I followed. We sat pretty close together, me being in the middle. Sue looked happier than I thought she'd be; she smiled at me.

"Don't get carried away. The leech might come back, y'know," Paul warned.

"Itching for a fight, Paul? I gotta admit, it's been a while since we've actually had some action," Embry noted.

"I mean, yeah. As long was _she's_ around, I'm sure we'll get something." Paul eyed me with a mocking smile on his face. "She's like a parasite magnet."

Jacob glared at Paul and growled through his teeth. Paul's smile disappeared and raised his hands in surrender.

Jared laughed. "You can always try me, Paul. What's the score so far, Jared four to Paul one?"

"That last match was cheap and you know it!"

Everyone laughed including Sue; I decided to join in though I wished I knew what they were talking about. Sue sighed and began to get up; Jacob and I seemed to be the only ones to notice.

"I'm going to clean up a little. I'll be in the kitchen," she said to only Jacob and me.

"I'll help you," Jacob offered immediately.

"Me too, with anything you need," I said, following Jake's offer.

Sue smiled at us both and nodded her head.

"Thank you two. First there's the kitchen, then we'll organize some old storage stuff."

We followed Sue into the kitchen. Jacob was assigned the task of dusting, Sue washed the dishes, and I sprayed and wiped off the counter and walls. Jacob followed Sue's orders like a son to his loving mother. I could tell that Jacob thought of Sue as a mother in a way. It didn't take too long to clean the kitchen; I personally didn't think it could get any cleaner than when we started. Everything pretty much sparkled now.

In the basement was where all the storage items were. The contrast between the extremely clean upstairs and the dark, dank, and dusty basement was pretty shocking. A lot of things were piled up in a corner and we needed to move them into containers by category. There were items to throw out, items to keep in case of emergency, and items to keep for memorable purposes.

"Aw, Jacob. Look at what I found," Sue called to Jacob, her expression very loving.

Jacob and I came over and Sue was holding a photo with no frame in her hand. Jacob gasped in panic and stumbled to snatch the photo from Sue. It was the first time I'd seen Jacob be clumsy since he transformed into a wolf. I looked over Jacob's shoulder and saw the photo. It was a picture of a baby in diapers playing with letter blocks. The baby looked so happy and so familiar, it didn't take me long to figure out who it was. I tried not to, but I couldn't help myself. I busted out laughing, holding my hand to my mouth to muffle the laughter. Jacob gave me an embarrassed look and his face brightened to what looked like a blush underneath his russet skin.

"Shut up, Bella! It's not funny!" Jacob shouted.

"I'm sorry Jake," I said, trying to control my laughter, "But you're so cute."

Suddenly, Jacob yanked me into his arms and lifted me up into one of his bone crushing hugs. That stopped the laughter almost immediately.

"Forget what you saw, forget what you saw!" he demanded, squeezing even tighter.

"Okay, okay."

He put me back onto my feet and I tried catching my breath. He smiled at me triumphantly and Sue laughed. I looked away and blushed; I was the embarrassed one now.

We continued organizing until it got dark outside. Sam came down and told us they were getting ready to go. Being part of the pack, Jacob had to follow. Sue thanked us for all the help and escorted us out. Oddly, Seth and Leah were still nowhere to be found; Jacob seemed just as concerned as I was. Outside, everyone but Sam and Jacob had phased into their wolf form and sprinted off into the woods. Jacob kept close to me and looked at Sam curiously.

"Is something going on with those two? Seth and Leah, I mean," he asked.

Sam looked away toward the trees like he was deep in thought. It took him a minute to answer.

"You'll know the next time we phase. It's unavoidable I suppose."

It was silent for another minute before Sam spoke again.

"Now, are you coming with us to Emily's or…" he didn't finish. He stuck his arm out toward me and looked at Jacob awaiting his answer.

"No, I think I'll take Bella home," he confirmed.

"Right," Sam agreed, "I'll see you when you're done."

Sam jogged into the woods where everyone else had gone. Jacob took my hand and led me into the forest, opposite the direction of the pack. He ducked behind a tree and came out on all fours. His large black eyes looked shocked for a second, but he quickly focused his attention on me. The 'ride' back home was oddly less scary than before and seemed shorter too. We stopped in the back of my house and Jacob turned human again. He took my hand, rubbing his thumb gently into my palm, but didn't move.

"So, we need to come up with some kind of schedule," he announced.

"A schedule? Won't it be the same as always?" I asked.

"It might be a little different. I've got to protect you Bella, so we need to meet every day."

"I thought that was a given."

"Like, where will we meet on which days and what will we do?"

"How about we alternate between your place and the Clearwaters?"

"And on weekends?"

"We can think of something a little more fun."

"Right." He smiled, but then his face turned sullen.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…I'm suppose to protect you from anything, but what about myself?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I lose myself around you? What if I get mad and…" He couldn't finish the sentence. His expression was pained, like he was trying to get away from that image. It seemed like Jacob could tell things were different between us now like I could. I loved him now, more than ever, and he loved me. I guessed as much as this thrilled him, it also scared him a bit.

I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the absolute need to comfort him.

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"I'll remind you every day. I'll remind you how special you are, how much you mean to me."

Jacob embraced me back. I felt so comfortable being in Jacob's arms like this, I didn't want to be let go. I wanted these moments to last forever.

"Bella," he whispered and it made my heart flutter, "Kwop kilawtley."

He bent his head to mine and kissed me. It was brief, but very sweet.

"I promise, I'll never hurt you."

"I know."

The weeks went by fairly quickly. Every day after school, Jacob would pick me up on his motorcycle and we'd go to his place or to the Clearwaters. On most weekends, the pack would join us for some fun activities. Embry enjoyed the bad movie nights and Paul would suggest video games often. Seth and Sue seemed to cheer up over time, but Leah was still never around. My friends at school were always interrogating me about my relationship with Jacob. Angela and Ben seemed happy enough that I was completely 'de-zombified', but Jessica still kept her distance. Mike still talked to me every now and then, but stopped asking me out once he heard of me and Jake. Charlie was also very happy that I was back to normal again and had no problem with me spending so much time with Jacob. A month had passed and overall, I was very happy.

It was Saturday night and Jacob drove me home after an afternoon with the pack. As usual, he walked me inside, kissed me good night, and drove off. I knew he couldn't stay, even with no sign of Victoria in a month, he still had responsibilities to the pack. Charlie was at the Clearwaters' that night so I was alone for the time being. I hung my coat on the rack near the front door and headed upstairs. I was pretty tired; the pack was good at wearing me out. I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. The first thing I noticed was a figure on my bed. I froze.

"Hello, Bella," the velvet voice greeted me.

The room tilted to its side. Everything went black. My heart stopped.

**Chapter 4 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4: Return

4. Return

BELLA SWAN

I felt as though I'd been out for days. I knew consciousness was returning to me, but I was too afraid to open my eyes. What I had seen last could not have been reality, but I wasn't sure if it was simply a dream or me losing my mind. If it _was_ a dream then how much was real? Did Jacob ever take me home? Was I still at La Push? If I was, it shouldn't have been this quite. The likelihood of me dreaming all disappeared when I felt something cold touch my forehead. I knew exactly what it was and it scared me to death. I had to keep my eyes shut, I was not ready for what I was about to see. If I opened my eyes, what I'd see would simply confirm to myself that my mind had finally snapped. I felt the cold fingers stroke across my forehead gently; it was nice, just like how I remembered. How long was I going to delay the inevitable? I had to open my eyes eventually; I'd need to just accept the fact that I was now insane.

"Bella," the perfectly smooth voice whispered.

That did it. I slowly opened my eyes and there he was. His beautiful golden eyes stared down at me, his perfect face filled with concern, exactly the way I remembered it. As he saw my eyes open, he removed his hand from my forehead and backed away the slightest bit. I couldn't find the strength to move or even speak, I was frozen. We stared at each other for a good minute before he finally spoke.

"I'm so, so sorry," he apologized, "I should have thought about how you'd react."

I still couldn't speak, he noticed this.

"Bella, you're probably wondering why I'm here."

I couldn't even find the strength to nod, but he seemed to know my answer.

"I'll explain everything, don't worry."

I felt myself sink even deeper into my bed. I hadn't noticed before, but I was in my room. This really shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. I thought I was out for days, but after glancing at my clock, I found that only five minutes had passed from what I last remembered. This just further supported the 'I'm insane' theory.

He sat down at the edge of my bed, took a deep breath, and began.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Truly I am. Leaving was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I thought that by leaving, you'd be safer. You'd move on and live a happier, healthier life." He paused to sigh. "But I was wrong. Instead I put your life in even greater danger. I was wrong about everything, Bella. I didn't know that Victoria," he growled the name, "Would react so strongly to my killing James. I should have seen it; I should have seen her feelings for him. I was mainly focusing on James' thoughts and didn't get much out of her. I think it was her overconfidence in James that kept her from worrying, kept me from reading that worry."

He paused, clenching his hands into fists and began to look away from me. I knew hearing more of this would bring back the pain I thought I had finally gotten rid of, but I was still frozen. I just waited for him to continue.

"That's still no excuse for what I did and what I left you to deal with. To think that you'd need to put your life in the hands of _werewolves_, immature, volatile, the worst thing out there besides Victoria herself."

Once again, I wanted to say something, but my voice was lost.

"Please know that I had no idea this would happen. I feel sick, sick to the core. I'm the most miserable excuse for a creature in existence." He paused again and stared deeply into my eyes. "But I'm here now, Bella. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I'm here for you no matter what."

Oh no. This wasn't just me going insane, I realized it now. The other part of me, the part that still clung to him, the part I thought was gone, it was back to cast it's vengeance on me at last. I should've known there was no escape from it. I'd gotten too hopeful, and if this continued any further, I'd be feeling the worst pain in my life. I wanted so badly for Jacob to be with me right now, I wanted to wrap myself around him and never let go; but would that just make the situation worse, would it simply intensify the pain?

"Bella, I love you, I always have. There was never a single moment when I wasn't thinking about you. I'm a good liar, I have to be, but it still pained me to know that you'd accept my lie so easily. I left you broken and unprotected, and I will never do that again. Never."

I finally found my voice. With the desperate need to dispel this false illusion away before the pain hit, I screamed like I'd never screamed before. Shocked by my reaction, he backed away from me immediately. He stared at me in astonishment as I held my head too tightly in order to make the illusion disappear.

"Bella?" he whispered cautiously.

"Please! Stop! Go away!" I yelled.

His expression turned to one of pure anguish. He clenched his fists again, this time not out of anger, but as if he was trying to hold himself together.

"I understand," he muttered, "It was foolish of me to think you'd actually forgive me for what I'd done."

He edged closer to my bed and dropped to his knees. His torn expression became worse as I continued to hold my head and back away from him.

"I just wanted to tell you the truth. I wanted to let you know how things are now."

How was I going to escape this? It hurt to see him like this, it hurt every inch of me; but telling him that it was okay, that I forgave him, it would only be what my other half wanted. If I invited him in any further, it would only hurt that much more when he disappears.

"Please," I begged, "Just stop. I know he isn't really here. I love him, but you can't fool me. Just go away, please."

He looked at me confounded and amazed. I tried my hardest to just stare at my bed sheets and ignore his gaze. Easier said than done.

"Bella, love?" he whispered.

I couldn't help but look at him now; it seemed silly that I even tried.

"You don't believe that I'm here?"

I shook my head, still trying to hold myself together.

"Bella, this is real. I'm here, we _all_ are." He waited to see how I'd react before he continued. "We're here, Bella. I can understand that this might be hard to believe after what I did. I lied to you, but I'm being completely truthful now. As long as you're here, Bella, we'll be here."

As sincere as he looked, I still had trouble believing it to be true. I wrapped my arms around my stomach just for good measure and slowly shook my head. I could tell that he was starting to get frustrated.

"This is reality, Bella."

"Edward," I muttered, finally able to say his name.

I wasn't completely ready to talk yet; I still needed more assurance that this was real. It scared me enough that I was already this close to accepting my illusion as truth.

"Explain, then. Explain everything, how you got here, why you came, what you've been doing."

Edward nodded and took another deep breath like before.

"When I left, I found that it was much more complicated being away from you than I thought. Every minute of every day was torture without you by my side. The depression was a lot to bear; I didn't want to see anyone. I knew that you'd be better off without me, but every day I was fighting with myself _not_ to go back. As you can see, I wasn't very successful." He laughed to himself. "I never really did much of anything, although I guess testing my skills at tracking counts for something."

"Tracking? What do you mean?" I asked. I had an idea of what he meant, but I wanted to make sure.

"I was practicing at tracking, like how James can hunt down vampires and humans alike. Only difference is that James knew what he was doing and I didn't. I'm not very good at it. Victoria constantly escaped my grasp."

My eyes widened in shock.

"You were hunting Victoria?" I nearly screamed.

He nodded. "Yes. Even though I didn't know she was after you at the time, it still felt like an obligation to find her. Well, like I said, I was horrible at it. I traced her as far as Texas, but then I followed a false lead to Brazil when she actually came here. I wasn't even on the right continent." He groaned. "But I will do better next time. Victoria won't be tainting the air by breathing in and out much longer."

"No! That's out of the question!" I shouted.

"Bella, she's nothing to worry about. Me, Emmett, and Jasper are more than enough to take her down," he assured me.

"But you don't have to do this. Victoria's gone; she's been gone for a month. Jacob and Sam have made sure of it."

"So _they_ say," he said, putting emphasis on 'they', "And she's been gone doing who knows what."

"Please, don't. If I lost you, I…"

He raised one eyebrow questioningly and smirked. "I thought I wasn't real."

"Oh, right."

He chuckled. "May I continue?"

I nodded.

"Like I said before, I didn't do much of anything. When I wasn't tracking, I basically went into a corner and let the depression have its way with me. Pathetic, now that I look back at it." His expression suddenly turned angry. "Then I got Rosalie's phone call. She told me the one thing that I'd never want to hear in my existence."

His hands, already balled up into fists, started to shake. He looked like he wanted to punch something.

"She told me you were dead. She told me you jumped from a cliff and drowned."

It was silent for a minute that felt like forever. Guilt spread through my body like chills. Edward began to calm himself and his hands stopped shaking. He reminded me so much of Jacob. A small part of me wanted to embrace him and comfort him, like I always did for Jake.

"I needed to find out for myself whether what she said was true. So I called your house."

"Oh!" I gasped.

He nodded and smiled. "When I heard your voice Bella, I…" He began laughing to himself again and sighed. "There are no words in the world to describe the relief I felt."

He continued laughing to himself and I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this _was_ real. Maybe. I still wasn't letting my guard down.

"Not much later, Alice came back and told me everything. Just in time too, I was nearly about to burn Rosalie."

I flinched at his words. He saw this and gave me an apologetic look.

"When Alice explained everything that was going on, I knew it was time for us to return. I had a reason now, though really it's just an excuse. Purpose or no purpose, I would've come back anyway. I was prepared to get on my knees and beg you to take me back. I can still do that now, if you want."

"Be serious," I muttered.

"I am," he assured, "Bella, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Do you still believe that this isn't real?"

"I don't know," I said to myself.

He smiled his half smile that I loved and gazed into my eyes, not looking away for a second.

"I can prove it to you, right now," he promised.

Edward caught my face securely into his hands and brought his lips slowly to mine. It was in that brief moment that something in me broke free, and I was wide awake. I began to struggle and turn my head away from his. He ignored it. Once his lips were nearly half an inch from mine, I instinctively pushed against his chest. I knew that I couldn't physically get him away, but he seemed to finally respond. He released his hands and slowly moved his face away from mine. He continued staring at me, his eyes filled with confusion and sadness.

"Bella, love?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "I can't."

"Why? Is it true then, that you can no longer love me after all that I've done?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Please, tell me."

I sighed. "Of course I love you, I always have. There's nothing you can do or say to change that."

"Then why? I want to prove to you that I feel the same."

"It's just, I…I…" I struggled to find the right words.

I tilted my head down and Edward followed, refusing to lose my eyes. For about a minute he studied my expression carefully, before shock spread across his own. Realization.

"Oh," he finally said.

I continued to tilt my head down, but Edward raised his; he looked like he was deep in thought. I kept silent because I did not know what to say. How was he going to respond to this?

"Did what I originally intend to happen come true after all?"

I remained still and silent. Now I actually wished that this _was_ all in my head.

"Am I too late, Bella? If you _have_ moved on, then that would be quite fair. Please, don't spare my feelings. I just want to know for sure."

I nodded my head reluctantly. I could _not_ look him in the eye; would he be heartbroken? I knew that it never made sense for him to love me, so maybe he'd get over it quickly.

Suddenly, Edward started laughing. I couldn't help but look at him now; he was laughing, but his eyes told a different story. He _was_ hurt, and that hurt me.

"Well, that's that I suppose." He chuckled; I could tell he was putting on a brave face for me.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered.

"But you love him too? Maybe even more?"

I remained silent; I refused to say anything else that might hurt him. He put both of his hands on mine and leaned in closer to me.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm still here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll always be there. I promise."

"Really?" I whispered.

"Of course, and this is the last time I'm going to say this. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere," he assured.

I launched myself at him and embraced him tight; I now knew he _wasn't_ lying and that this _was_ reality. As he wound his arms around me, I heard him sniff my hair.

"Ugh," he muttered silently.

"What?" I asked. I looked up to see his nose wrinkled.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

He set me back down and sat at the edge of my bed. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It felt so wonderful knowing that Edward really was here from now on; I was elated.

"So, who is the lucky basta-, I mean _fellow_?" he asked, giving me an obvious smirk.

I raised one eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"Is it Mike Newton?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I said critically.

"Really?" He actually looked a little surprised. "I always thought he was the closest one. Did Eric Yorkie finally turn up the charm or maybe Tyler?"

I figured I might as well tell him. He'd find out eventually, so what was the point in hiding it.

"It's Jacob Black," I whispered the name.

Edward's expression took a dramatic sudden change; from playful cheeriness to what looked like terror.

"No. Bella, no!" he shouted and grabbed both of my arms too tight.

"Edward!" I complained.

"Please tell me you're not serious."

"I'm completely serious."

"No!"

He sprung to his feet and balled his hands into fists. His teeth were clenched and his eyes looked as if they were glowing with anger. For the first time in a while, he looked frightening, like a vampire.

"You know what they are, don't you?"

"Yes," I said, raising my voice a little, "And I don't care, Edward."

"They could kill you Bella, they have no control."

"Jacob is not going to hurt me."

"Not intentionally, but it could happen someday."

"He knows what he's doing."

"How are you so sure? How do you know he won't slip, as immature and destructive as they are?"

"You don't know him!" I yelled.

A low growl came deep from his chest and I sank further into my bed.

"I should've known. The evidence was obvious from the start, but I refused to accept it," he said to himself, then glared at me, "No offence Bella, but you smell like a _dog_."

I grimaced and looked away from him for a brief moment. He began to pace back and forth from each side of the room. I wished things hadn't turned in this direction. I knew that vampires and werewolves were enemies, but I at least expected Edward to understand. He finally stopped at the end of my bed and let his hands drop to his sides.

"This changes things," he muttered.

"What?" I asked surprised. What did he mean? How much did this change?

"I need to talk to him, as soon as possible."

"Talk to Jacob?"

He nodded. I hadn't thought about how Jacob would feel about this. He wasn't pleased at all when Alice came to check on me, but now the entire family was here to stay. If he and Edward met, would there be a fight?

"No!" I said in panic. He seemed to notice that.

"I just want to talk to him, Bella. He needs to know what's going on and I need to tell him something specifically."

"But…"

"Bella," he said, cutting me off, "If your werewolf is as _controlled_ as you say he is, then there shouldn't be a problem."

I couldn't argue with that. "When do you want to see him?"

"Tomorrow morning would be best."

I nodded. "That's fine. I had plans with him tomorrow so…"

"It'll work," he finished for me.

"What about time and where do we meet?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "You should know that better than me."

"Oh, right," I murmured, "Jake usually picks me up at ten in the morning."

"Then 10 a.m. in your backyard it is."

He started heading toward the window and I panicked. I always spent my time with Jacob, so when would I be able to be with Edward?

"Wait!" I shouted, reaching my arm out at him.

"Yes?"

"Could you stay, just a little longer? We could just talk; I'm in no hurry to sleep."

And of course, right after I said that, I let out a long yawn. Perfect.

He chuckled. "You need your sleep, Bella. I think it'd be best if I went home now."

"Please?"

"Tomorrow," he promised.

Before I could say another word, he was gone. I sat in my bed worrying about how things would turn out tomorrow. Would there be a fight? How mad would Jacob get? What did Edward mean by "This changes things?"

I let out another yawn and I couldn't deny that I was tired. I tried not to think too much about tomorrow, I wanted to dream sweetly. As I laid my head on my pillow, I thought of nothing but Jacob's smile; the smile that brightened my day, no matter how dark it was. Just like that, I drifted off.

**Chapter 5 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting

5. Meeting

BELLA SWAN

My room was gloomy as I woke up. Even though my curtains were draped around the window, the sun barely shined through. I could see just fine, but turning on my lamp definitely made a difference. I stretched myself out before looking at the clock, which displayed the time as 10:05 a.m.

"Oh crap!" I gasped.

I hadn't thought about setting an alarm to wake myself up and now it was already time. I rushed into the closet and grabbed the first things I saw, a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans. In the bathroom, I fixed myself up at lightning speed; I was sure my hair was still a mess after going so fast. I sped down the stairs but stopped when I saw Charlie and Jacob sitting on the coach talking and watching ESPN. Jacob had already gotten here; I really messed up by waking up late. They both looked at me once I came down.

"Morning sleepyhead," Jacob greeted, smiling my favorite smile.

"Good morning," I replied. I headed over to them and noticed Charlie had an empty bowl in his lap. From the remains, it looked like he was eating cereal.

"Oh. Dad I'm sorry, I…"

"It's fine," Charlie insisted, holding his hand up to cut me off.

"Yeah, you don't have to cook all the time. I'd rather you didn't," Jacob said.

Charlie stabbed Jake with a look of slight betrayal and he shrugged innocently. Jacob got up and wrapped his arms around me gently. I embraced him back, looking up to stare into his deep black eyes. He bent in closer to kiss me lightly. Charlie was used to this by now so he didn't respond, though it was still a little embarrassing near him. Jake grinned at me and I immediately grinned back.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Jake," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me concerned as he could read the worry on my face.

Charlie overheard and looked at me with the same concern.

"Um, I…" I stopped to think of the best way to tell him. "Just, come with me outside."

I grabbed Jake's large hand and tried pulling him with me outside. Of course I was no good at forcing him anywhere, but he knew to follow.

"Is this a surprise or something?" he asked.

"Sort of, yeah," I admitted.

I wondered if Edward was already in the backyard. He said he'd be here at 10 a.m., but was he just going to wait outside or knock at my door? I guessed the best solution would be to check. If he wasn't there, then I could just call him.

I led Jacob to the side of the house and let go of his hand. He could still see the worry on my face.

"Wait here, I have to check something."

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Okay."

I started toward the backyard, but before I took my third step, Jacob grabbed my arm and yanked me away. He held me protectively and dashed us to the front of the house. There, he ducked behind a nearby tree, set me on the ground, and started shaking with anger.

"What? What's going on?" I shouted.

"There's a vampire here," he snarled.

Oh. So Edward was here after all. I tried to keep my voice calm as I explained.

"Jake, it's okay."

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Bella, no!"

"Please, just trust me."

I knew Jacob would stop me if I tried to get up, but I didn't need to. Jacob's teeth clenched, his hands balled into fists, his whole body was shaking, and his eyes were filled with rage. I gasped as Edward appeared right in front of us in an instant. I knew where this was going. I wrapped myself around Jacob and squeezed him tight. He was shaking so much that I could barely hang on.

"Jake, calm!" I shouted.

He didn't stop. I squeezed even tighter and he growled.

"Please! Please, Jake!"

Slowly, Jacob's shaking became less violent. His hands were still in fists, but I could tell he was trying to settle down. I was paying so much attention to Jacob that I didn't notice Edward's stance. He was crouched like a lion ready to spring and his eyes showed almost the same anger as Jake's.

"Both of you, please!"

Nearly ten minutes passed before they both settled down. Jacob stood close and held me securely to his side. Edward backed further away from us, but kept his attention on Jacob. I couldn't stand this tense atmosphere and the gloomy sky did _not_ help.

"I'll answer all of your questions Jacob, and I'll make it quick," Edward finally spoke.

"Then explain," Jacob demanded.

It was quiet for a moment before Edward began.

"Sorry, but yes. We _have_ returned."

"For how long?"

"For as long as we're needed. And yes, it _is_ for her."

"We do not need you here!"

"Please, just let me talk for now. I said I'd explain and I will."

Jacob glared him down before finally nodding his head.

"First, I just wanted to thank you. I want to thank you for protecting Bella. For being there for her, when I wasn't," Edward said in a clear voice.

"No, you weren't. It wasn't for your sake, trust me," Jacob muttered.

"I'm still grateful."

Another brief moment of silence passed.

"Yes. We are," Edward said, answering a question I didn't hear.

"No! You stay the hell away from her!" Jacob threatened.

"Let me finish, dog. It's my turn to talk."

I flinched at his word. I was used to Jacob's derogatory slurs for vampires, but hearing one from Edward's mouth seemed so much harsher. Jacob waited for him to continue.

"You're aware of the red haired vampire, Victoria. We're here to make sure that she doesn't get anywhere near Bella. You have your side and we have ours. With Alice keeping an eye on her, Victoria won't even have a chance of getting close. I also trust you in protecting Bella, that's your job after all."

Jacob nodded. "Yes."

"That being said, I don't believe it's necessary for us to come in close contact with her," he said, gesturing toward me.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked before I got the chance to.

"What I mean is; I understand that Bella will be safer with you than with us. I don't want to endanger her life anymore than it is. We'll keep an eye on Victoria and you protect Bella no matter what. That being said, you don't have to worry about us being around," Edward assured.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You mean, being around her?"

"Yes."

"Wait, what?" I finally asked. They both ignored me.

"We'll be around technically, but we'll keep to ourselves. I've already talked to my family about it and they all agreed. This means that we're putting our entire trust one you. It's definitely not something that I wanted, but it is what it is," Edward explained.

"Do you know if she's coming back?" Jacob asked in a calmer voice.

"It's possible. Alice can see that she's preoccupied by something, but there's still that chance."

"And once she _is_ taken out, what will you do?"

"I'm sure Victoria won't be the only vampire to ever come to Forks."

"Just remember, hunting vampires is more our job than yours."

"No, you can't!" I shouted. I just couldn't bear to imagine any of them getting hurt, especially for me.

"Bella, we've got this. You don't have to worry, you'll be fine," Jacob whispered in a soothing voice. This was the calmest he'd been today.

"That's all I have to say for now. Is there anything you wanted to ask me?" Edward offered.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Why would I need to ask?"

Another brief moment of silence went by.

"Yes, I'll stay away and yes, it's a promise," Edward answered, "If I break that promise, then." He stopped to think about it for a moment. "I'll accept any punishment."

"Good."

"Now wait just a minute," I said, demanding attention.

Both of their heads shot towards me. They'd been talking this entire time and it was my turn to have my say.

"What do you mean stay away? Like, stay away from me?"

Edward sighed. "Yes Bella."

"What if I don't want you to?"

Jacob glared at me, clearly upset with my response.

"It's for the best, Bella," Edward said in a low voice.

"But you promised _me_. You told me that you weren't going anywhere."

"Yes and I'm keeping that promise. I'm not going anywhere and I _will_ make sure that you're safe, and this is the safest way Bella."

"What about being there for me?"

"I will in a way. The best way of being there for you is making sure you're safe."

"You know that's not what you meant."

"I meant what I said."

"Edward!"

"Hey, you three," said a low rough voice.

We all looked in the direction the voice had come from. There stood an elderly man on the side walk. He was rather tall for an old guy and looked like he could support himself without a cane easily, though he had one.

"Is everything alright here?" the old man asked.

"Everything is fine, sir," Edward answered politely.

"Well, okay now."

We waited for the old man to pass by. I'd forgotten that we were at the front of the house. This neighborhood wasn't too active, but it still made me wonder how many cars passed by and witnessed our argument. I wasn't aware at how loud I could've been shouting and I hoped Charlie didn't hear. Getting back to the matter at hand, I focused my attention on Edward.

"Please don't do this," I nearly begged, "Don't leave me again."

"Bella," Jacob muttered. I could tell that my persistence hurt him.

Edward had almost the same pained expression on his face. Now I regretted bringing that up.

"Never again Bella, but this is different. I'll always be here, but for your safety it has to be this way," he said and let out a depressed sigh.

I didn't argue anymore, I just whimpered knowing that this would be the last time I'd see him for at least a while.

"I'll miss you," he murmured.

"Miss you," I whispered back.

The next second, he was gone. I still didn't understand. This really wasn't much different from leaving, for _me_ at least. I buried my face in Jacob's chest to keep myself from sobbing. Jacob held me close.

"Bella, please don't cry," he whispered.

Holding onto Jacob and keeping him close always made me feel better. Edward was gone, so I refused to let Jacob go too.

Edward was gone.

Edward was gone.

Edward was gone.

Suddenly I felt the ground vibrating underneath me. I opened my eyes to see that we were in my truck.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're going to La Push, like always," he answered.

We had gotten in my truck and I didn't even realize. Jacob was still holding me tight with one arm and the other on the steering wheel. He was tense, I could tell. He kept his eyes locked on the road and looked like he was concentrating on breathing steadily.

"Man, you weren't lying about him reading minds." He shivered and I felt it.

I nodded my head, though I really didn't know the feeling. A minute passed in silence and the atmosphere was still tense.

"Listen, let's just forget about this morning and focus on the rest of the day," I suggested. I didn't want what happened to ruin anything, and although it hurt, I knew it'd be best to get my mind off of Edward.

He sighed in relief. "Yeah, you're right."

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, eager for anything.

"First." He hesitated to continue. "I should tell Sam about the Cullens."

I grimaced at the name and he saw this.

"But after that then it's whatever you want," he promised.

"Then, the usual?" I suggested.

"The usual it is."

It didn't take too long to get to Emily's house. As Jacob eased to a stop, I noticed that everyone was already outside and in their wolf forms. They all looked our way once we got out of the truck.

"This should just take a minute, hopefully," Jacob said.

He ran behind Emily's house and emerged on all fours in mere seconds. He joined everyone else in the wide wolf circle that they had made and the growls and barks began. Even though I knew Jacob would be the one announcing the news to them, _he_ was the one who seemed the most upset. What was wrong? Did this morning bother him more than I thought? I hated being out of the loop. It were times like these when I wished I were a werewolf too.

I waited anxiously by the truck for about ten minutes before Jacob finally came over. He looked at me and gestured his head toward everyone else as they headed into the forest. It was time for their usual sparring matches. Jake lowered himself and I hopped on. He raced to catch up to everyone and ran at a steady pace once he did. I'd finally gotten used to riding on Jacob in his wolf form. It was exhilarating; I loved how the wind blew against my face and the warm feel of Jake's fur as I clung on.

I was always disappointed when the runs ended and this time was no exception, but I made myself comfortable and stayed on Jacob's back. Everyone stopped at a wide open field with patches of dirt spread throughout. Quil and Jared immediately stepped into the middle of the field while everyone else sat down on the outside. Quil had already gotten pretty good at being a wolf; I remembered when Jacob was so worried about how it would affect him once he eventually phased. In the end, he didn't need to worry too much, Quil thought being a wolf was the coolest thing ever. He always made me laugh, no matter if it was one of his corny jokes or just always trying to outdo everyone as a wolf.

Quil wasn't the only new member of the pack though, as we finally found out what was wrong with Leah and Seth. Jake told me how they both phased shortly after their father died, but were too afraid to tell anyone. Sam figured it out quickly though and they both joined around the same time Quil did. Leah and I hadn't spoken a word to each other since she joined. She has always kept to herself, even now while she sat off to the side alone. Little Seth Clearwater wasn't so little anymore. He always reminded me of a younger Jacob; he even had a similar happy grin. Seth was still learning the ropes of being a wolf. Sam kept him away from important duties like looking out for Victoria or other vampires that might show up. It didn't take a genius to see that Seth really wanted to do something else besides practicing all the time. I'd imagine that he'd be staying out of today's matches. Looking back, a lot had happened in a month.

Sam was the usual judge of all the matches besides his own. The rules were simple, pin your opponent to the ground for three seconds or push them out of the field area. Sam barked the signal to begin and they both stared each other down. I remember when I thought watching everyone fight was frightening at first, but now it was really fascinating. The way they dodged each other's moves and waited for the right moment to attack was almost mesmerizing. Quil was the type to charge head on and Jared waited for this. He leapt out of the way almost gracefully and tackled Quil to the ground. Now it was a battle of keeping each other down as Quil would hop to his feet and pounce on Jared and he'd follow up with the same thing. They moved so fast that it was hard to tell which one was on the ground and which one had the upper hand; it was almost a blur. The skirmish finally stopped with Quil pinned for three seconds. Jared gave his wolf grin and Quil barked a laugh as they both headed off to the side to sit down.

The rest of the matches continued in a similar way. Embry pushed Paul out of the field area in two minutes, Quil came back and pinned Embry for a win, Paul finally pinned Jared after a long losing streak, and Jacob pushed Leah out of the field area effortlessly. I was very proud of the fact that Jake had never lost a match, at least not to my knowledge. An hour had passed and it was time to head back to Emily's. Everyone ran there in a group, but Leah headed in a different direction. She did this very often and I wanted to know why? She always seemed so upset and bitter all the time, which was a reason why I hadn't gotten up the courage to ask her straight up; another reason being that Jacob thought that was a 'dangerous' idea.

When we reached Emily's house, I got off of Jacob and brushed off any loss fur that stuck to me. Jacob looked at me, pointed his head towards everyone else, and winked. We'd established that that gesture meant 'Remember to close your eyes.'

"Don't need to remind me about that," I said to him and covered my eyes.

I remembered the first time this happened and it was terribly awkward. They had _apparently_ forgotten that a lady was among them and Jake didn't know how to warn me. Everyone claimed they were 'too used to it' and that it was embarrassing for them too, but _I_ was the one who had to witness five naked men phase in front of me. Jared would joke that I was officially part of the family for seeing that.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Jacob's voice announced.

I uncovered my eyes and Jacob stood next to me fully clothed and smiling. I always wondered how fast it took them to put clothes on, because it never seemed to take long at all. Everyone else was heading inside and as the door opened, I could smell Emily's delicious muffins from all the way out here.

"So we eat first definitely." He laughed. "And after that, everyone's in the mood for video games."

"That's cool, I guess," I muttered.

He chuckled. "You _guess_? What, are you afraid I'll kick your butt again?"

"Maybe."

The last time everyone played, Embry offered me the controller. It was some fighting game and I just picked the first character that caught my eye, a kung-fu woman in blue who kicked a lot. I managed to hit Jacob twice before he completely owned me.

"Next time could you go easy on me please? I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Sure, sure." He chuckled again.

I knew that I shouldn't have, but seeing Jacob laugh made me remember earlier when he wasn't.

"Hey Jake, when you told Sam about what was going on, you looked upset. Did Sam say something to you?" I asked.

"No," he said, his face suddenly irritated, "Apparently Sam already knew about the Cullens returning."

"What?" I shouted.

"Yeah, that's why he gathered everyone here. He was planning on telling me once I arrived, but I already knew."

"How did he know?"

"He was keeping an eye out for the redheaded bloodsucker, but spotted the Cullens instead. However, he didn't know that they were after her too."

"So, what does this mean?"

"Just that we have extra _help_ in catching her now. Everyone's not so pleased about it though. _We_ wanted to kill her, not _them_."

"Stop treating this like a game. They're dangerous, what if you got hurt?"

"Bella," he whispered.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his warm embrace. Like always when he hugged me, I never wanted to let go.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. It's _you_ I'm worried about."

"Jake," I whispered back.

"I love you. So as long as you're safe, it doesn't matter to me who stops her, as long as she's stopped."

There was a brief moment of silence as we stayed together like this.

"Well," he said, pursing his lips thoughtfully, "It wouldn't matter to me _much_, I guess."

I raised one brow at him and he laughed. "Come on, let's go in."

Inside, everyone was already devouring the plate of muffins on the table. Jacob rushed to grab two before they were all gone and handed one to me. Emily watched happily as everyone ate her creations and Sam stood close with his arm around her. Embry, Quil, Jared, and Paul headed into the room where the video games were already set up and we followed with muffins in hand. We sat down on the couch and I rested my head on Jake's huge shoulder. I ate my muffin slowly as I watched the four play; Jacob decided to watch for now too. From what I could tell, they were playing cooperatively rather than against each other.

"What the hell? You threw me into that pit!" Paul complained.

"Oh man, sorry. I meant to throw you _over_ the pit. Here, lemme try again," Embry offered.

"No!"

"Oh come on, I can do it this time."

I felt Jacob rumble as he laughed at their bickering. As I watched them play, my vision started to blur. I yawned and nearly dropped my half eaten muffin. Jacob looked at me and smiled.

"You sleepy?" he asked.

"A little, yeah," I admitted.

"The sun _just_ started setting, y'know."

I shrugged. "Rough day."

"Yeah." He nodded his head in agreement.

I settled in closer to Jacob and he held me comfortingly. He adjusted himself and me along with him so that we were both lying down on the couch. Quil looked back at us and snickered.

I tried to stay awake a little longer, long enough to watch the four pass another two levels, and then I heard snoring. And here I thought _I_ was the tired one, but Jacob was fast asleep. I always found Jacob's snoring soothing, even when it got really loud. This time, his snores were soft, like a lullaby. With his arms still gently around me, I quickly drifted into a long rest.

**Chapter 6 is coming soon. Please give feedback and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Imprinting

6. Imprinting

BELLA SWAN

"Huh. That's weird," Mike murmured.

"What is?" Angela asked.

"I know that the Cullens are in school today, but they're not at lunch."

Angela shrugged. "Maybe they weren't hungry. I had Calculus with Alice just last period, so…"

"Yeah, it's not like lunch is mandatory. I saw Edward not too long ago too. He kind of looked irritated." He paused for a second. "Well, he always looks like that."

"True that," Ben joined in, putting down the comic he was reading, "But it's only Edward and Alice. The rest already graduated, right?"

"Yeah, they did," Angela assured.

"It's pretty amazing how they already got caught up after being gone for so long," Mike said, taking a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Well, they're all super geniuses, right?" Ben chuckled.

"I guess. Well, Bella would know more than any of us."

Their heads all shifted towards me. I put down the sandwich I was concentrating on eating to glare at Mike.

"What do you mean?" I asked sourly.

"Well, do you know why they're not here or why they suddenly came back? Rumors are flying every-"

"Why would I know?" I interrupted him.

Mike's eyes widened, surprised by my harsh tone no doubt. "Um, I mean you're around the Cullens more than anyone. You'd most likely be the one to know anything."

"I haven't seen them at all." My face started to fall.

"For real? Everybody's seen them around. I figured you of all people would've…"

I was nearly about to smack him before Angela put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Mike nodded his head and shut his mouth, thank goodness.

The Cullens' return was the talk of the school. It was nearly impossible to walk around without hearing somebody go on about seeing Edward, Alice, or both. They were here, that was certain, but to me it didn't seem like it at all. If it weren't for all the gossip, I'd have never known they were around. I didn't have either of them in any of my classes, even the ones that I used to have with Edward. I hadn't seen them in the slightest anywhere, no trace or any kind of evidence. I couldn't believe the length they were going to avoid me. It was ridiculous, it made no sense, and I wanted answers now.

Just then, Jessica came dashing into the cafeteria and slammed her hands on our table, making everyone flinch. Her eyes beamed at me and she had a grin on her face so huge it looked like it hurt. It wasn't often that Jessica talked to me; when she did, it would either be for small favors or anything that would help her unravel the latest gossip. That being said, I knew what she wanted from me and I was in no mood.

"Okay Bella, spill! Tell me everything you know!" she squealed.

I dropped my hands to the side and clenched them into fists.

"You're asking the wrong person. As far as I know, they're not here," I said, trying to keep calm.

"Oh don't give me that, I know you know something. I just saw him down the hall." She stopped to sigh. "Why'd they come back? Are they staying? Are you and Edward still a thing? What about Jacob? Oh! Did you two get into a fight?"

"Uh Jess, maybe you should…" Angela began to warn. It was a wise thing to do, but unfortunately too late.

"Be quiet! Everybody just shut up and stop asking me everything! I said I don't know!" I screamed.

Everyone jumped from my outburst and all eyes were on me. Not only were my friends staring, but every head in the cafeteria was turned in my direction. My face quickly reddened; I wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, but I couldn't take it anymore. I left my food on the cafeteria table, grabbed my school bag, and rushed out. I looked straight forward, making sure to ignore any eyes pointed in my direction.

Once I was out of the cafeteria, I didn't stop walking. I knew this would do me no good, but the search was already on and I couldn't keep my feet from moving. I walked down the hall leading to the first floor lockers, frantically examining every face I saw. There was no way I could mistake Edward or Alice's face with someone else's, yet I didn't let anyone escape me. I knew I was making a spectacle of myself; almost everybody eyed me critically as I got into their personal space, but I was too determined to find them. I repeated my searches as I went through each building. People were actually starting to get verbal with me, but I didn't leave any area unturned. I had gotten all the way to Building Seven when the bell for next period rang. I was so far away from my next class that I knew I'd be late regardless of how fast I went, so on my way back to class I continued to search. No luck at all.

I just wanted this day to be over with. The rest of my classes were a blur to me, I just spent my time concentrating on ignoring the Cullen gossip. I wanted the last bell to ring so badly that when it did, I all but sprinted out the main entrance, trying not to trip or bump into anyone. I failed at both.

Outside, Jacob was waiting for me with his black motorcycle. Jacob came to pick me up every day and almost everybody recognized him. As tall as he was, reaching up to 6'7'' now, I guessed he'd be hard to miss. Jake wasn't alone though, Mike was with him as well. They were having some type of conversation, though it looked like Mike was doing most of the talking. It was nice to see that Jacob and Mike became friends over the weeks. I walked over to them and every step closer I got to Jake, the more at ease I felt. They both looked at me as I made my way to them.

"Bella," Jacob greeted.

"Jake," I sighed in relief.

"Oh, Bella. Um, you feeling any better?" Mike asked.

"I am now at least," I answered.

"Cool, uh, I hope I didn't make you too upset."

Jacob stared at Mike suspiciously and Mike grimaced slightly.

"It's fine, I overreacted," I assured.

"Well anyway, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved goodbye to us as he walked away. Jacob got on his bike and I hopped on right behind him. He revved the engine twice, looking back at me to grin.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's get out of here," I said eagerly.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly as we jetted forward across the blacktop.

"Hold on tight," Jacob shouted.

I planted my face in his back as we road down the highway. Motorcycles were fast, but I always preferred the speed of riding wolf back. The way the wind pushed against my skin and the blur of the scenery was something I missed. This was nice though, not _too_ fast and I could still hold him close, it was comfortable.

"So, you had a rough day today?" he assumed.

I grimaced, though he was looking forward and couldn't see. "Yeah."

"Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not get too much into it."

"You can tell me, Bells."

He was right. I could tell him more so than anyone.

"Is it _them_?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," I admitted. I knew exactly who he meant by 'them'.

"What's going on?"

"It's just." I paused and then the words came pouring out. "They're avoiding me; they don't want to have anything to do with me. I know that they're there, but I didn't see them at all. All I hear is how the Cullens have returned, but to me it's like nothing's changed. I can't believe they're going through all this."

It was quiet for a moment, only the roar of the engine being heard.

"Well that's good," he whispered to himself.

Reflexively I jabbed him in the gut, hurting my knuckles in the process. His head spun back to look at me for a second. I took my face from his back so he'd see my angry expression.

"What? They're keeping their promise, that's all," he said to me.

"I didn't promise or agree to anything," I shouted.

"It's for the best Bella."

"How? Explain!"

"_I_ promised to protect you, Bella. That's _my_ job. How will I know that you're safe when you're around a bunch of bloodsuckers?"

"They're not going to hurt me."

"It's still going to worry me to death. You're one of _us _now, Bella, and it'd be better that we're separated as much as possible."

"If this is some kind of vampire and werewolf rivalry, then I just want to let you know that I'm a neutral country."

He looked back again with a questioning stare.

"I mean it. Switzerland," I assured.

He let out a sigh and turned around to look at the road.

"Well _they_ made the decision, not me. So I can't do much about it."

"Right," I muttered.

I held on to Jake even tighter, not trying to stay on, but for comfort. As we got closer to his house, I noticed that his steady breathing became a bit more irregular. He didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride and I remained silent as well.

Once we got there, Jake walked the motorcycle into his garage and I followed. He still wasn't saying anything, it was starting to worry me. In the garage, he placed the motorcycle off to the far left with the rest of his tools and equipment. Right in the middle laid his Volkswagen Rabbit, which shined off the sunlight that beamed through the open entrance. He opened the door to the passenger's seat then walked around to open the other side. He got into the driver's side and patted the seat next to him, offering me to sit down. As I sat down, I took in the expression he had on. It was a mixture of sadness and what I believed to be fear. He was sitting completely still and his hand gripped the gear shift too tight.

"Jake, what's the matter?" I asked, grabbing him by the arm.

He took a deep breath before answering. "There's something I need to tell you, Bella. I've known it for a while, but I think you should know too."

"What?" I gasped, "Is it about the Cullens?"

"No, Bella," he groaned, "It's another one of those wolf things."

"Oh." It surprised me a little. I thought Jacob already told me just about everything.

I waited for him to tell me, but he remained silent.

"Jake?"

He sighed. "First, I think I should tell you a little more about Sam."

"Sam?" This came as a surprise too.

"Yeah, there's more to Sam's story than what I already explained."

Jacob already told me the story of how Sam was the first to phase into a wolf and how hard it was for him. How he was alone, how no one could tell him what was happening, and how it affected him so much. It really made me look at Sam in a whole new way.

"Would Sam get mad if you told me?" I asked.

He thought about this for a second. "Well, he might, but it's important."

He was silent again, but I waited patiently for him to begin.

"Sam and Emily weren't always a thing, y'know. Before Emily, Sam was with Leah."

My mouth popped open. "Sam and Leah were together?"

"Yeah, they were old high school sweethearts. They really loved each other too."

"Then how-"

He raised his hand to cut me off. "Don't worry, I'll explain everything."

I nodded; eager for him to continue.

"So, like you know, Sam phased for the first time. Things were hard until the elders told him what was going on. At that point, things got better…well, almost I guess. See, Sam wasn't supposed to tell anyone that didn't need to know, that included Leah. Plus, it wasn't really safe for him to be around her. You know how that goes."

I nodded again. I wanted to ask him about Emily, but I let him continue uninterrupted.

"You remember how I kind of cheated in order for you to understand the secret? Well, Sam did something very similar. Leah was furious that he wouldn't tell her what was going on, but they were working it out. They were really trying."

His expression tightened, like he was preparing for what was next. Judging from his face, it couldn't be good.

"Then Leah's cousin, Emily Young, came down from the Makah reservation to visit one weekend."

"Emily is Leah's cousin?" I gasped. I couldn't help but say something now.

"Second cousins, but they're really close. They were like sisters when they were kids," he said.

"That's horrible! How could Sam…?" I trailed off, shaking my head.

"Hold on, I was just about to explain that part." He exhaled an uneasy breath.

I waited eagerly, but it took him about a minute to continue.

"Sam had no choice. He…" Jake hesitated to say the next part. "Sam imprinted on Emily."

I furrowed a brow in confusion. "Imprinted?"

"Another one of those bizarre wolf things we have to deal with. It's really rare. We'd heard the stories, but never dreamed that…" He trailed off.

"What _is_ it?"

"Imprinting is, like when you see her, everything changes. Sam really did love Leah, but when he saw Emily, that didn't matter anymore. We don't exactly know why. It's kind of how we find our…'soul mates'." He murmured the word so quietly, I barely heard it.

"You mean like, love at first sight?" I snickered.

Jacob's dark eyes became critical at my reaction. "It's a little bit more powerful than that. More absolute. When we imprint, suddenly gravity isn't what holds us to the earth, it's her. You'd do anything for her, be anything for her. Nothing else matters."

"You're serious."

"Yeah. That's one very big reason why Sam hates vampires for changing him. He broke Leah's heart. Every day, he has to see the accusation in her eyes and know that she's right."

I finally understood why Leah was always so upset all the time; why she always kept to herself. I couldn't imagine how painful it must've been for both of them having to see each other every day like that.

"Poor Leah. Poor Sam. And Emily, she…" I whispered.

"She was pretty angry about the whole situation at first. But, it's hard to ignore that level of commitment and adoration. You know how Emily got hurt?"

"Yeah, you told me Sam lost control."

"Exactly. Sam was so disgusted at himself; he was horrified at what he'd done. He would've jumped in front of a bus if it made anything better. Hell, he might have done that anyway just to escape the pain. Well, strangely enough, _Emily_ started comforting _him_ after that."

"Wow, I can't believe it."

Imprinting. I was starting to realize why Jacob was so hesitant to tell me this.

"And Sam isn't the only one who's imprinted," he announced.

My eyes widened in shock and my heart began racing. He saw this easily; the same look of shock crossed his face.

"It's Jared," he said immediately.

I let out a deep sigh of relief. "What happened with him?"

"No drama there." He half smiled. "It's just this girl he sat next to in school. Her name's Kim. Jared never used to look twice at her, but once he phased, he never looked away. Kim was thrilled; she had a huge crush on Jared for a while."

"Have I ever seen Kim?"

"No, Jared usually spends time with her at school or whenever he's at home. I think Sam wants to wait a little while before Kim can hang with the wolves like you."

He smiled at me and I returned it. A brief moment of silence passed and the sadness on Jacob's face returned.

"Are Sam and Jared the only ones who've imprinted?" I asked cautiously. The question had to come up, though I was scared to death of the answer.

He sighed. "Yes, they're the only ones."

"Do you think it'll ever happen to anyone else?"

"Like I said, Bella, it's very rare."

My head hung down at the information. Oddly, this wasn't the answer I was hoping for. If Jacob hadn't imprinted yet, did that mean I wasn't his 'soul mate'? What if the day came that Jacob _did_ imprint, would I be another Leah? No, I couldn't imagine it.

"Bella," he whispered.

I looked back at him, my pained expression matching his own.

"I've said this before, Bella, and I'll say it again. I promise that I will never, ever hurt you. You know that, right?" he said, looking directly into my eyes.

"But…" I muttered.

"Never, Bella."

I nodded slowly. "I know."

We spent the rest of our time in the garage. I decided to just forget about imprinting and enjoy my time with Jake. He was working on a new project, another motorcycle he got from a classmate at school. It apparently broke down and the guy thought it was pretty much useless, but Jacob was determined to prove him wrong. I was his little assistant, though I didn't do much other than pass him any tool he needed. It was nice to just watch Jacob as he worked and he worked pretty fast. He was able to handle delicate pieces with his big hands so easily and never had to try very hard when tightening a built or lifting anything heavy.

Once it got dark, Jacob put away all of his tools and drove me home in the Rabbit. He was smiling nearly the whole way there and I was glad that my sweet and happy Jacob was back. He slowed to a stop at our driveway, walked me to the front door, and kissed me good night like always. When I got inside, I immediately got started on dinner. Charlie wasn't home yet, but he would be pretty soon; I wanted to have it ready before he got here. I was actually pretty hungry myself; the sandwiches I had over Jacob's were good, but not that filling. I decided on lasagna and it was ready almost the instant Charlie walked it. He hung his coat on the nearby rack and came into the kitchen to grab a plate. As we ate, Charlie asked me about my day. For the most part I was fairly honest with him, only avoiding any mention of the Cullens or the story Jake told me. When I got done eating, I rinsed my plate off in the sink and headed upstairs, saying goodnight to Charlie as I went. When I got upstairs, I selected the clothes I was going to wear tomorrow, placing them neatly on my rocking chair in the corner. I didn't have any homework today and only one new e-mail from Renee showed on my computer. Once I responded back with the usual message, telling her that I was fine and so was Jake, I went straight to bed. Though I had a pretty rough day, I dreamed pleasantly. Jacob was running full speed through a vast forest, holding me close in his arms. A flurry of leaves in a wide assortment of colors, some I knew weren't even possible for leaves, fell gracefully from the trees and disappeared into beautiful dust before hitting the ground. Jacob was human, but he ran at the same speed as if he were a wolf. I didn't know where we were going, but I really didn't care. His bright smile kept me at peace, that was all that mattered.

The next morning, things went as they always did. I took a quick shower, put on the clothes I'd prepared, had a quite bowl of cereal, and headed out. Yesterday, Jacob had time to surprise me with a ride to school on his bike, but today it was the usual truck. At school, talk about the Cullens seemed to die down a little bit, but not nearly enough to put me at ease. I decided not to look for them anymore; it was a waste of time and only made me feel worse. At lunch, I decided to sit by myself at a table to the far right corner of the cafeteria. My friends all looked at me every so often with concern clearly in their eyes. I felt bad that they were worrying about me and I knew they probably would make sure not to say anything about the Cullens, but I thought it was best to play it safe. I just hoped they didn't think I was going through another zombie phase.

Once school was finally over, I walked outside to see Jacob leaning on my rusty truck. My mouth popped open when I saw that he was wearing his usual wolf attire, nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans. I looked around, not able to control my expression when I saw that almost every girl's eyes were on him. Some were smiling, some whispering to each other, and the look on Jacob's face told me he wasn't too fond of the attention. I stomped over to him, looking him critically in the eyes. He grimaced at my arrival.

"Would you mind explaining this?" I demanded, gesturing my hand toward his bare chest.

"Uh, w-well," he stuttered while scratching the back of his head, "Sam got us out of school early today. He picked up an unfamiliar scent a little ways away from the border line."

"What? Was it Victoria?"

"I think it was just a false alarm."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, it's either that or one of the Cullens trying to break the treaty."

I shook my head. "They wouldn't do that."

"I'm not so sure." He then muttered something that I couldn't make out.

"They're better than that." My head began to fall. "They're good at keeping away."

"Anyway," he said, eager to return the subject to what I originally asked, "We were already close to your school; so I figured it'd be easier just to come here. Plus, we're going for a run later anyway. I mean, going home to put on more clothes and coming all the way back here, just to go back and take them off again, that's a bit of a pain."

"Couldn't you have just gone home and waited for me there? I can drive myself."

"Yeah, but I like picking you up. You like it too. Besides, wouldn't you get worried if I suddenly wasn't here?"

"Yeah, you're right. It's just…I'd rather _not _have dozens of girls ogle my boyfriend, thank you."

He grinned wide, obviously pleased at my show of protection and jealousy.

My face turned red. "Lose the stupid grin."

"Sure, sure," he chuckled. The grin still wasn't gone.

I opened the door to the driver's seat, handed Jacob the keys, and attempted to push him in. He sighed and got in as I walked around to the passenger side. He put the key into the ignition and my truck groggily roared to life, shaking underneath us. He slowly backed out of the school parking lot and steadily drove down the highway.

"Man, this slow truck of yours," he muttered.

"That's my slow truck of mine," I sighed.

We both laughed. As we finally reached La Push, I noticed that Jacob wasn't driving down the usual road to his house. The smooth path I was all too familiar with was much too rocky and the trees were lush green with moss.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot to tell you. We're actually headed to Emily's today. She wanted all of us to meet someone before we went off," he explained.

"Oh, who did she want us to meet?"

"Her little niece, Claire. Emily's sister came down from the Makah reservation to visit. She brought her two daughters along with her, Claire and Mia. Today she had to run an errand, and since Claire wanted to stay with Emily, she's babysitting for her."

"Wow! I didn't know Emily had a sister."

"Yep. They don't see each other that often and Emily's only met her two nieces one time before. I'm assuming everyone's already over there by now."

We were heading uphill now and I started to recognize the road to Emily's. I was looking forward passed the horizon to see if we were getting closer to our destination, when something out the window to the right caught my eye. Two giant figures were blurring through the trees in a zigzag motion. They darted forward and jumped back; leaped and swerved through the trees only to jump back again, like they were keeping our pace of speed. One figure was a chocolate brown color, while the other, a sleek gray.

"You see that?" I asked, pointing out the window.

"Oh hey, it's Quil and Embry," he said and gradually accelerated faster.

As I looked closer, I could make out paws trampling the ground underneath them, leaving clouds of brown dust behind. The two suddenly disappeared into the trees; I looked forward to see that we'd arrived at Emily's house. Jacob slowed to a stop and got out immediately. As I got out, heading to Jake's side, I saw Quil and Embry come from out of the trees, on two legs this time. They were wearing the same thing Jacob was, nothing but cut-off jeans, and smiled at us as they got closer.

"Did you guys go on a run without me? Are you that impatient?" Jacob accused.

"No, not exactly," Embry explained, "We got bored, so we went to Quil's place real quick to pick up a DVD. He's letting me borrow it."

"I'm surprised it didn't get ruined or fall off on our way here," Quil said, smirking at Embry.

"I tied it to my leg really tight. Besides, I never lose stuff."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah, what she said," Jacob said curiously.

"They're all inside, waiting for us," Embry answered.

"Yeah, let's go in. I can smell Emily's cooking now and I'm hungry. Plus, I wanna get back to running, I almost beat Embry today," Quil said, giving Embry a challenging look.

Embry chuckled and patted Quil's shoulder. "You're not there yet Quil, not there yet."

Quil rolled his eyes and everyone laughed. We all started toward the front door of Emily's. Half way there, Embry started nudging Quil in the side.

"So what was with that rose on your dresser, Quil?" Embry asked, grinning wide.

Quil smiled triumphantly to him. "I've got a date with a junior tomorrow. She said she liked roses, so I got one for her."

"A junior, eh? Smooth," Jacob joined in.

"Was that sarcasm? Don't act all smug just because you're dating a senior girl." Quil looked at me with one brow raised. I rolled my eyes.

"No, really, I'm happy for you."

"I worked hard on this one."

"Is she cute?" Embry asked.

"I wish I had a picture, but yeah, she's really cute," Quil assured.

"Well, tell us how the date goes, man," Jacob said, reaching his arm out to turn the handle on the front door.

As the door opened, the powerful aroma of Emily's cooking hit us at full force. The boys all sighed in unison at the smell and I was suddenly hungry too. There was a huge plate of chicken legs on the table and a large bowl of mashed potatoes, yellow with butter and laced with pepper. The boys each grabbed a plate from the nearby cabinet, filling it with as much food that they could handle. Jacob fixed me a plate as well, though it wasn't nearly as much as everyone else's. We all sat down and ate, but in the living room, I could hear people chattering.

"It's about time they got here," a low annoyed voice said. Paul.

"Who, who?" a high pitched voice that I didn't recognize squealed.

"More of our friends, sweetie," a soft voice answered. Emily.

"Hey guys, get in here!" another female voice shouted. Leah.

"Jeez, Leah. Loud much? You could've scared Claire," a voice said in a teasing tone. Jared.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Leah apologized.

"Wowd! Cwaire like wowd!" the high pitched voice yelled again. That must've been Claire. We heard everyone in the living room laugh.

The boys got up and put their plates on the table. I wasn't even half way done with my meal, but as I looked at theirs, I saw all that was left on their plates were bones. Holy crow! If any one of these guys entered a food eating contest, they'd win hands down.

We all went into the living room and there they all were. Sam, Jared, and Paul were sitting on the couch, all wearing nothing but shorts. Leah stood on the far end of the couch, possibly to be away from Sam. Emily was crouched down to be on the same level as the toddler on her left. The tiny girl had beautiful black hair cut to ear length and a pink heart shaped bow was tied in the back. The cute pink dress she was wearing had small red flowers patterned on. She looked like a little princess.

"Claire, this is Bella, Jacob, Quil, and Embry," Emily introduced, pointing us out as she said each name, "Say 'hello', Claire."

"Hewwo!" Claire shouted and gave a beautiful smile.

"Oh, she's adorable! Hi," I cooed, bending down to wave at her.

Jacob smiled at her and waved too. "Hi there, Claire."

"Aww," Embry chuckled, "Hey cutie."

Claire giggled excitedly at our words and that made us all laugh back.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Claire is how old?" Emily smiled, looking at Claire.

"I tu, tuuu!" Claire announced proudly, holding up two fingers.

"Two. That's great, kid," Jacob praised, making Claire smile even more.

"Um, where's Mia, you're other niece?" I asked Emily curiously.

"Oh, Mia's with my sister. Unlike Claire here, Mia's a little shy. Claire wanted to stay, but Mia went with her mother," Emily explained.

"Oh, I see, but she'll be back tomorrow?"

"Yep, that's right."

"Hey, Quil?" I heard Embry call out.

I looked over to see Quil staring blankly in Claire's direction. He looked like he was lost, not in thought or location, but just in general. His eyes were wide open and he didn't blink or even move. He didn't look like he was thinking of anything either, his expression was completely blank. Embry shot a confused look at Jacob and he leaned in closer to Quil.

"Yo, Quil? Quiiiiiil," Jacob called to him, waving his hand in front of Quil's face.

Jacob and Embry looked at each other a little worried. Suddenly, Quil's head snapped back up; he looked surprised for one second and dazed the next.

"You alright?" Embry asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that," he assured, turning his head to look down at Claire again, "Hi, Claire. How are you?"

"Hiii! Cwaire fine, fine!" Claire shouted at Quil and giggled.

"That's great, Claire."

"Gweat, gweat!"

"Are you having fun with Auntie Emily?"

"Cwaire hab fun! I pway wif dowwies!"

"Oh, you have dollies to play with?"

"Ya, you pway dowwies with me!"

Quil laughed. "Sure, of course I'll play with you."

"Dey in kithen, on cookie taybo. I no weach!" She pouted.

Quil looked at Emily confused. "Cookie table?"

"By the sink, actually," Emily corrected.

"Okay, I'll get your dollies, Claire," Quil offered.

"Den we pway?" Claire asked, her eyes beaming at Quil.

"Yeah, then we can play."

"Yaaaaay!" Claire jumped up and down in excitement.

Quil laughed again. "Come on, Claire."

Quil reached down to Claire and she grabbed his big arm with both hands. They walked into the kitchen and headed toward the sink. Paul suddenly burst into laughter which startled me a little.

"Wow! Looks like Claire's got a new playmate. Aw man, poor Quil," Paul teased, shaking his head.

Jacob and Embry started laughing too and I saw Leah in her same spot holding back a smile.

"Good luck, Quil," Embry called out to him, laughing some more.

"Oh, I think it's sweet of him," Emily defended.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, "It takes a real man to care for kids like that."

"I can care for kids," Jacob said to me immediately.

"Really? I never really thought of you as the fatherly type."

"I could be, just, you know, not right now."

I laughed in response to his statement and he rolled his eyes. Embry decided to put his new DVD in to watch as they waited on Quil. There being no room on the couch, Jacob sat on the floor right next to it on the opposite side of Leah. I sat down to join him. He looked comfortable enough; I was comfortable just being next to him. Just about ten minutes into the DVD, Sam got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen where Quil was playing with Claire. He had a very stern look on his face as he went and I wondered if something might've been upsetting him. Was it because of some Leah conflict? Leah didn't look much happier either, though she usually looked that way.

"Hey, Leah, how come Seth isn't here?" Paul asked.

"He had schoolwork to do and Sue thought it would be better for him to stay home today," Leah said with slight irritation.

"Huh. I bet he wasn't happy about that."

"Was it really even necessary to ask?"

His face turned into irritation as well. "Why not? I was just curious."

"Why else would he not be here? He's been absent before and it's always the same reason. Schoolwork or just for safety."

"Who knows, this time might be different."

"You should really know better. Don't ask useless questions."

"God, you always gotta make things so difficult! Damn!"

Leah turned her back on him and Paul clenched his hands into fists.

"Calm down, guys," Jared said with little enthusiasm.

I looked over at Jared to notice that he was staring into the kitchen; focusing all his attention in that direction. From down here, I couldn't see what was going on in there, but maybe he could've. He looked really concerned at whatever was going on.

"Jared, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me a little startled and scratched his head.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm okay," he said, though it didn't sound convincing.

I decided not to think too much about it. Another ten minutes passed. Paul was getting restless; he had his arms crossed and constantly tapped his foot on the small decorative table centered in the middle between the TV and couch.

"Ugh, when are we going?" Paul asked in an annoyed tone.

"We're waiting on Quil," Jacob answered.

"Hey, Quil!" Paul called into the kitchen, "Are you ready to go yet?"

It took Quil a few seconds to answer back. "N-not yet. Just wait a little longer."

Paul groaned. Thirty minutes passed this time and even I was starting to wonder what the holdup was. Embry was enjoying the DVD. Jacob watched too, though it didn't look like he was paying attention. Paul grew more and more anxious and Leah shared the same annoyance Paul did. Emily sat patiently where Sam used to sit, watching us more so than the TV. Jared was still staring into the kitchen with the same look of concern. Now I was starting to worry too, what was going on in there? All I could hear from the kitchen were Claire's occasional squeals and a laugh here and there. I remembered that Sam went into the kitchen too, though I didn't hear him at all. Maybe he just left out.

Leah suddenly groaned loudly. "Let's just go, okay."

"So eager to out run us, are you?" Embry said with a smirk.

"Yes, that's exactly it."

Paul jumped up from his seat and sighed in relief. "Quil can have his little playtime later."

Jacob and Embry started getting up too and I followed. Embry pushed the eject button on the DVD player and put the DVD into its case. Jared got up too, but he was still looking into the kitchen.

"Let's go, Quil!" Paul called out, "We're leaving now!"

Like before, it took Quil a few seconds to answer back. "You guys go without me, I'm staying here."

This made everyone's brows furrow in confusion. The only one who didn't react was Jared.

"Why? I thought you wanted to go especially," Jacob called to him.

It was silent again, this time longer than just a few seconds. Finally, Quil and Sam emerged from out of the kitchen. Sam had the same stern expression on and Quil looked…scared? Sam walked over to Emily's side, leaving Quil standing in the middle of the kitchen entrance, facing all of us. Sam nodded to him and I saw Quil swallow hard. Now everyone was concerned. Whatever was going on, it had to be big.

"Well, you guys are going to find out eventually anyway, so I might as well tell you now," Quil began to say. He twiddled his thumbs and looked off in a thoughtful manner, like he was thinking of what to say next. "Um, you know how Sam told…well, showed us, about finding our soul mates and stuff? Y'know, how you see that person and they become just that? Jared should know too."

He put his hand out toward Jared and he nodded. Apparently Jared fully understood what was going on. I felt Jacob stiffen beside me. Tension was thick and I was somewhat afraid of what he would say next.

"I, uh, I think I know exactly what he means now. Like, I fully understand one hundred percent, about the whole," he muttered, hesitating to say what was next, "Um, _imprinting_ thing, or whatever."

Jacob's eyes suddenly popped open in what looked like horror. "No. Quil, no, you didn't."

Quil nodded slowly to him and then to everyone else. And just like that, the roar of voices came so fast and all at once, that it was hard to make out who was yelling.

"Ah! Quil!"

"Are you serious? Is he serious?"

"You actually…on her…? Dude, what the _hell_, man!"

"Wait, he did what? On _my_ niece? How dare you!" That was Emily.

"I can't believe it! You imprinted on her?"

"Please, tell me you're joking. Tell me you're joking, Quil!" That was Jacob.

"I can't believe you! What were you thinking?" I joined in.

"You do realize that she's two, right? She said it herself, twooo!"

"Ugh, that's sick! Quil, why?"

"Dammit, not her! Not her!"

"I had no idea you were into that kind of stuff, Quil. You think you know a guy, especially considering you're in his head every single day!" That was Leah.

"A joke, Quil. Right? Just tell me that!"

"God damn, I hope Claire just slapped you in the face with her dolls one too many times or something."

"We should never have let him come over here!"

"Just stay away from her, you hear me!"

Quil's teeth clenched together and his body shook in what I assumed was anger toward our anger. His face was definitely mad, but I also noticed a bit of sadness too. He breathed deep and fast, I started to worry that he might lose control if we kept this up.

"HEY!" an angry voice bellowed at a volume I didn't think was possible, causing me to jump.

Jared darted in front of Quil, turning to face us head on. His eyes were furious, his teeth clenched, his hands balled into fists that shook violently, and he breathed in the same dangerous manner that Quil did. Sam put his hand out to him in a warning motion and Jared struggled to nod.

"Back off, okay!" Jared shouted, "You guys should know better. It's not like he asked for this, it's not like he expected this, it just happened. _We_ can't control anything! No one's at fault here, SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone was silent and I was shocked. I'd never seen Jared so angry before, though it made sense. It was understandable that someone who'd experienced imprinting before would defend Quil, even in a situation like this.

Quil's shaking body began to slow down and his breathing became more stable. Finally, he looked at Jared, smiling gratefully.

"Thanks, Jared," he said in a calm voice.

Jared turned his head to smile back. "No problem, buddy."

Sam took a step out into the middle of the room and sighed. "Jared's right, this isn't Quil's fault. He imprinted and that's that, no one is to blame. There's nothing we can do about it now; there's no changing the past. What we _can_ do is support our brother in this trial. That's what a pack does and that's what we _will_ do. Is that clear?"

Quil smiled at Sam and nodded in thanks. Sam smiled back, gesturing with his right hand for him to speak again. Quil took a deep breath before he began.

"And it's not like what you guys think," he assured, "All I want is for her to be happy and healthy. I wanna be there for her whenever she needs me. That's all it is."

Everyone remained silent for a good minute. They all looked at each other, wondering who would be first to say something to Quil. Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in tight. He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, Quil," Jacob said, being the first to apologize.

"I'm sorry too, really," I quickly followed up.

Embry nodded. "Sorry, man. I can't believe I acted like that, we're friends."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. It's just kind of a…anyway, sorry," Paul apologized.

Emily let her head drop and moaned. "I guess I'll have to get used to it. I apologize for the way I acted."

Sam reached his arm around to rub Emily's shoulders comfortingly. Leah was the only one to not apologize; she stood in her same spot, looking away from the commotion. It irritated me a bit. I understood that imprinting was a sensitive area for her and this _was_ an odd situation, but she could at least say sorry.

"Thanks everyone," Quil said, finally completely calm and back to being Quil.

"So, are we still running today?" Paul asked.

"Of course, we can head out the back," Sam instructed.

Sam headed for the back door and Paul, Leah, and Embry followed. Quil and Emily both went into the kitchen to where Claire was. Jacob didn't move. I looked up to see his face, but I soon regretted it. I heard the back door open up a second time and Embry came into the living room.

"Hey Jake, you're coming, right?" Embry asked.

Jacob looked directly at Embry, his expression didn't change. "No. I think I'm gonna go home for today."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Embry looked closer at Jacob's expression and didn't push the issue any further. He went back out the back door, making sure that it didn't slam too loud.

"You coming, Bella?" Jacob asked without looking in my direction.

"Of course," I answered.

Jacob kept his arm securely around my waist as we walked through the kitchen outside.

"It's okay, Claire. Everything's fine now," I heard Quil say as we walked out.

Jacob opened the passenger side door for me and walked around to the other side to get in. He put the keys into the ignition and as soon as my truck's ancient engine warmed up, he barreled down the rocky path at fifty-five; possibly the fastest my truck could handle. The expression on his face did not go away; it may have even gotten worse. He looked so broken, like he was in so much pain. I hated seeing Jake like this, it broke me too. I wanted to say something, but we were almost to his house. I'd wait until then to see what was wrong.

It didn't take long at all, as he drove up to his garage, skidding to a stop. He got out and slammed the door behind him. He came over to open my door, but I got out before he had the chance. We started over to the garage, but a window on the side of the house suddenly opened up, stopping us in our tracks. Billy's head poked out to look at us in surprise.

"Jacob, I thought you'd be home later than this. Aren't you with Sam?" Billy asked.

"I just decided to come home today, Dad," Jacob said in a low rough voice.

"Are you alright? Did anything go wrong?"

"I'm fine, Dad! We'll be in the garage."

Billy stared at him suspiciously. Jacob obviously didn't fool him, but he pushed down the window and rolled himself out of view. I guessed Billy just didn't want to push it any further like Embry.

I followed Jacob into the garage. He drearily went up to the Rabbit, resting his elbows on the hood and hiding his face in the palms of his hands. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jake, please. Tell me what's wrong. You know I hate seeing you like this," I demanded.

He didn't respond.

"Jake!"

More silence passed. I felt like I would go crazy if he didn't say anything soon.

"I thought it was supposed to be rare," he finally spoke, keeping his face hidden, "Now that's three of us. Why? Why? And to think, it could happen so young too."

I gasped. Of course, of course. Why didn't I understand sooner? Imprinting.

"I don't want…never, I'll never," he murmured to himself.

First Sam, then Jared, and now Quil. This imprinting must've been much more common than they thought. If three of them had already imprinted, would it happen to Jake too? No. NO! I hated this, I hated this so much. It wasn't right that he needed to be forced into loving someone else and have no choice in the matter. Was that really love? He was obviously scared to death at this, so how would imprinting be any good? He loved _me_; he didn't want to love anyone else. Imprinting couldn't just force him away from that. It wasn't fair! But, maybe I was the one at fault. Could I just be keeping him away from his soul mate? I obviously wasn't it, or else he'd have imprinted on me. Maybe I was being selfish. Maybe he would be happier if he imprinted. But as it was now, him imprinting would hurt us both, right? Especially me, I'd be just like Leah. I _was_ just selfish. I couldn't let Jacob go, I just couldn't handle that. I needed him, I felt myself breaking apart just thinking about him being gone. If it happened, if he did imprint, could I continue onward? I'd already experienced this kind of loss before and I doubt I'd be able to handle it again. So that was just it, I couldn't let him go, but if he _did_ leave…

I started to tremble. I covered my reddened eyes with my right hand as the tears fell onto the stone floor of Jacob's garage. I spread my fingers apart just a bit so I could see him, but he wouldn't see _my_ pain. He heard my sobs though and looked at me even more hurt than before. He turned toward me, spreading his arms out and finally opening up. Why should I hide anything if he wasn't? I rushed into his warm embrace, wrapping myself around him tight. I buried my face into his bare chest and let the tears flow smoothly down my cheek and onto him. He kissed my forehead three times lightly and sighed unsteadily.

"Please, don't cry," Jacob whispered.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself. His voice was trembling as if he would begin to cry soon too. If I ever needed an even bigger reason to hold onto Jacob and never ever let him go, this would be it.

**Chapter 7 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dude, Where the Hell?

7. Dude, Where the Hell Did That Come From?

JACOB BLACK

It was a familiar scene, well, familiar enough. Bella and I were walking hand in hand down First Beach. We were completely synchronized too; both taking steps at the same time, with the same foot and the same length, even though my legs were so much longer than hers. Everything was as it should be…well, mostly everything. The flowers that were somehow growing dead in the middle of the ocean and the clouds with smiley faces on them were pretty weird, but I ignored that for now; my attention was focused strictly on Bella. She was looking up at me with a mesmerizing gleam in her eyes and a smile so sincerely happy it made my heart flutter. The light blush on her cheeks seemed to mix with her pale skin in such a gorgeous way that it literally glowed. She was wearing a long white lace dress that flowed behind her like clouds, similar to the ones smiling in the sky. Her shimmering brown hair flowed in the same way; it was like gravity didn't matter to her. She was so beautiful, even more so than usual. If the Bella I'm used to were the caterpillar, then this would be the butterfly. She took my breath away. I looked like a joke in comparison, just wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and the usual jean shorts. This seemed so unreal; too good and too perfect. We were walking for a while; I wasn't exactly sure how long because time seemed irrelevant, I was just enjoying this moment.

Suddenly, the perfect atmosphere changed. I looked around frantically, shocked at what I saw. The vibrant colors of the beach turned a pale grayish blue, the clouds in the sky that were smiling vanished, and the ocean had completely frozen over along with the flowers. What was going on? I turned my head to look at Bella, just to check and see if she was okay, but once I did, I couldn't look away. The girl next to me holding my hand was not Bella. She was around the same height as Bella only a bit thinner, had curly bronze colored hair that came down to hip length, skin even more pale than Bella's, and was wearing a black gothic style dress that contradicted her bubbly expression. I admit that she was really cute, but that didn't matter at all right now. Where did Bella go? Did this girl do something to her? I wanted to start searching for her, but my body wouldn't move. I tried asking this girl what was going on or if she had anything to do with it, but my mouth wouldn't even open. Then, against my will, my body turned to face the girl and took both her hands into mine. What was I doing? I had no control over myself. The girl looked directly into my eyes and I was forced to look into hers. She smiled the same kind of sincerely happy smile that Bella had, but the meaning to me wasn't nearly as special. She began to lean in closer to my face and I started closing the distance. Try as I might to pull away and yell at her to stop, I couldn't do a thing. I wanted to scream, why was this happening? None of this made any sense. As we got closer, I tried harder and harder to gain control over myself, but it was useless. Our lips were half a centimeter apart before the scenery suddenly changed again.

The pale scene of First Beach vanished and I was in my room. My right leg hung on to the mattress as the rest of me had fallen to the hard floor. I must've been fidgeting like crazy, but that was some frightening dream. Having a young beautiful girl with long hair appear to you wanting a kiss would be most guys' fantasies, but to me it was terrifying. I was terrified to look at any other girl besides Bella. The way I couldn't move and had no control over myself; was that how imprinting was like? I got to my feet, wiping away the sweat running down my face, and grabbed the first pair of jean shorts lying on the floor. I went into my closet to look for something quick to put on. I picked out a red t-shirt with a flaming wheel design in the middle. Awesome!

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, but before I could pick up my brush, the phone rang in the kitchen. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I assumed Billy was still asleep. I walked down the hallway into the kitchen and picked up the receiver before the phone had a chance to ring a third time.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jacob!" I heard Bella shout with worry.

"Bella!" I shouted back.

Hearing her voice sent a jolt of joy and relief through me. After that nightmare, I was so happy to hear her again and know that she was safe.

"Jake," she repeated with a whimper this time.

"You sound sad. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I had…um…" She hesitated to speak. "Jake, do you think you could give me a ride to school?"

"Uh, sure. Did your truck break down or something?"

She was silent for a moment.

"No, I just wanted to see you."

Really? Bella just wanted to see me? Was she thinking the same thing I was? I felt like I needed to see her too, like right away. I checked the analog clock hanging over the fridge. Even though that clock was always ten minutes fast, it showed the time as 7:15 a.m. Since class for us started at 7:30, I'd definitely be late if I drove Bella to school. Wait, why did I care? It's not like school was that important to me anymore; once I graduated, I'd still be here protecting the reservation. Until I could manage to stop phasing, I'd be here with the others for a long time. This was my job. Really, the pack members that still went to school only did so to keep up appearances. People would get suspicious if a bunch of guys suddenly stopped coming to school.

"Alright, I'll be there," I told her.

"Thank you, I'll be waiting," she replied.

I waited for a little bit, neither one of us had hung up yet. I could hear her unsteady breathing clearly through the phone.

"Um, okay, see ya."

"Yeah, o-okay."

I was the first to hang up. I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash up at lightning speed. I went into Billy's room to help him out of bed and get dressed. He seemed to notice I was in a rush, but he didn't question it. Seeing the time, he probably assumed I was trying not to be late for school. Back in the kitchen, I popped a piece of bread in the toaster for three minutes until it was ready. I didn't have the patients to put butter on it or anything; I just put it in my mouth as I ran to the garage to get my black motorcycle. I got on and revved the engine twice before I jetted forward. I looked behind to see Billy waving goodbye to me. I waved back and put my eyes back on the road to Bella's house. I knew the route by heart; I could practically drive there with my eyes closed, if it weren't for the occasional cars I had to avoid. I rode down the highway as fast as the speed limit would allow, passing by a lot of cars as I went. When I finally made it there, I parked my bike behind some bushes about thirty feet away from her house. Charlie still wasn't aware that we were riding motorcycles. Sometimes I thought it'd be better if we just let him know, but Bella told me to keep it a secret. Now that I thought about it, it'd probably have been easier just to take the Rabbit here. Oops. Well, the Rabbit wasn't fast enough and Bella enjoyed my motorcycle more anyway so, oh well.

I walked toward the house and Bella must've been looking out for me, because she swung the front door open before I was halfway there.

"Jake!" she shouted with excitement.

"Hey, Bell!" I shouted back.

Just then, she sprinted forward and threw herself onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck and crushing her lips against mine while I was completely off guard.

"Oh, Jake," she murmured, going right back to kissing me.

Uh, okay. This was odd, but hey, I wasn't complaining. I put my left arm around her waist and smoothly brushed through her hair with my right hand. I felt so happy having her with me like this. I'd treasure these moments with her, knowing that they might not last forever.

"Wow, you're pretty enthusiastic today," I said, pulling my face away to speak.

"I'm just so happy to see you," she replied with a sigh.

"I'm happy to see you too, but don't we see each other every day?"

"Well, especially right now."

"How come?"

"Please, don't question it."

She put one hand to the back of my head, attempting to pull me back in. I shrugged and allowed it as our lips met again. As we kissed, I felt a bit of sadness in her. It reminded me of how she sounded earlier on the phone. I pulled my head away again to speak.

"Is everything alright, Bella? You sure you're okay?" I asked.

She whimpered, turning her head away slightly. Right, _now_ she turned away.

"Bella, you can tell me," I assured her.

She remained silent, but I thought I had an idea of what was bothering her. Just like me. It was a scary thought, but I ended up asking anyway.

"Did you happen to have a bad dream last night?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, first, what happened in the dream?"

"I didn't like it."

"Of course you didn't, it was a _bad_ dream."

She was silent again. I looked her in the eyes and nodded, encouraging her to tell me. I was sure she also had a slight idea of where I was getting at.

"We were together on the beach, but," she began to say, "You saw this other girl. I tried calling to you, but you couldn't hear me. Then you…and her…disappeared and…"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am. Why?"

Okay, this was kind of creepy.

"I…I had the same dream, Bella," I announced, grimacing.

She looked at me terrified and her eyes began to water. I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her even closer to me than she already was. I started to rub her back in an attempt to keep her from crying. Didn't work.

"Bella, please," I whispered.

She continued to sob; I felt her tears begin to soak my t-shirt a little.

"Hey, let's get you to school," I suggested, trying to change the subject. Though it worried me too, I didn't want imprinting to ruin our time together.

She nodded her head slowly and tried wiping her tears away on my chest instead of using her arms, as she refused to let go of me. Keeping my arm around her and her arms even tighter around me, we walked over to my bike hidden behind the bushes. Once we were on, I revved the engine and took off. I decided to take the unnecessarily long way to her high school which meant going around in a circle. I wanted to let our moments last as long as possible; plus she wouldn't be late for school anyway, though I would definitely.

"Hey, Jake," Bella suddenly said.

I turned my head around to look at her. "Yeah."

"Your hair is getting longer, you know."

I chuckled. "You just know noticed?"

"No, I noticed. I just figured you'd cut it before it got this long." She removed her right hand from my waist to feel through my hair, which grew out to chin length now.

I turned my head toward the road as she stroked the back of my hair. "Well, I thought I'd grow it out a little."

"How come? Don't you guys cut your hair short so that the extra fur doesn't slow you down as a wolf?"

"Yeah, but I grew it out because you like it longer."

She brought her hand back to my waist after saying that. "Oh. I like it both ways, Jake."

"Are you _really_ sure about that?" I asked sarcastically as I stroked my own hair in imitation.

"You don't have to inconvenience yourself for me."

"But, you _do_ like it longer right?"

She didn't answer right away. "Well…you should still cut it before it gets too long. I don't want you looking like a Komondor."

I laughed at the thought. "Sure, sure."

She laughed with me and sighed in contentment. We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Once we got there, I saw that students were gradually going inside. I assumed class was starting for them in a few minutes. I turned my head back to look at Bella.

"Well, we're here," I announced.

"Yeah," she said sadly.

I waited for her to get off, but she didn't move. She was hugging me tight like she'd been doing most of the ride here and back at her house.

"Uh, do you want me to walk you to the door?" I offered.

"Sure," she agreed.

I got off the bike, putting the kick stand up as I did, and headed toward the entrance. On our way there, Bella was _still_ holding onto me. It was like I had extra weight on, though nothing I couldn't handle. Once we were there, I stepped off to the side to let other students through.

"Alright, Bells, I'll see you after school," I said.

"Mm-hmm…" she mumbled.

I waited, and waited, and waited. I put my hand up to check the nonexistent watch on my wrist and looked back at Bella. She refused to let go.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," she admitted.

"I think you can survive one day, Bella."

"No, not when you're away."

"You have plenty of _other_ times."

"That was _then_."

I sighed. "Come on, Bella."

I grabbed both of her arms around my waist and pried them off; not that it took much effort for me. I backed away and she looked at me like she would cry again. I fought back the urge to bring her back into my arms and comfort her. In a way, I felt like a father who was leaving their kid at pre-school for the first time. Weird.

"Just a few hours."

She nodded her head slowly, standing very still. I walked away to my bike, but never took my eyes off her. I got on and started the engine; waving goodbye to her as she did the same. I finally turned away, driving out the parking lot and onto the highway. As I got further away, the more I started regretting it. I felt strangely empty without her. For some bizarre reason, I felt like I was in danger without her by my side. A completely ridiculous thought. Aren't I the one doing the protecting, not the other way around? Still, the feeling was there, and I couldn't deny that it _was_ related to the stupid imprinting thing. Dammit, why did I make her let go?

When I finally arrived at my school, I parked my bike off in the space no one ever used. It was too small and inconvenient for most cars, but ideal for motorcycles like mine. Once I got inside, I went into the main office to check the time. First period was pretty much done with, so I just waited at my locker until the bell for second period rang. School's always been a drag since I phased. There was that thing called senioritis that a lot of students get. Well, I was only a sophomore and I was pretty sure I had it. My grades were decent, not all that special. It wasn't because I found some of the work hard, just that at the end of my school career, it wouldn't really matter that much. No motivation there, and I wasn't the only one of my pack brothers that thought the same way. I just couldn't wait until I was finally done.

Classes dragged on like they always did, totally boring. The only class I somewhat looked forward to was Auto Tech, but that was the last period of the day and it wasn't like we were learning anything I didn't already know. Lunch came before that though, right after fourth period. When the bell to dismiss fourth period rang, I headed straight there. On my way, I saw Quil with some girl in a green blouse by a few lockers. Quil was talking to her with a calm expression, but the girl looked pretty irritated. Usually when I walked to the cafeteria, I would end up meeting Quil and Embry there. We didn't even need to try, it just happened. I decided to just keep walking, he'd catch up.

I met up with Embry and we both entered the cafeteria together. We got into the shorter of the two lines there and picked out what we wanted as we got our trays. I got everything they had to offer, which wasn't much. Pizza, chicken tenders, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a soda. We both sat down at our usual table to the far southeast of the cafeteria. It didn't take long at all for Quil to join us; he put his tray loaded with food onto the table and sat down across from me.

"Hey, so who was that girl you were talking to? She looked pretty peeved," Embry asked. Apparently he saw it too.

Quil sighed. "You know that date I told you guys about? My date with a junior?"

"That was the girl?" I assumed, sure that I was right.

"Yep."

"Why was she mad?"

"I, uh, cancelled our date." He grimaced.

Embry and I took a surprised glance at each other.

"Really? Why?" Embry asked.

"I just wasn't feeling it, I guess," he admitted.

"But she was cute just like you said. Wasn't she, Jake?"

"I guess so. I wasn't really paying much attention to that," I answered.

"I dunno. It just felt…weird to me. I had this feeling that if I went, I wouldn't enjoy it at all. Crazy, I know, but I don't know why," Quil explained.

I knew exactly what was going on here. I hated it.

"It's because of Claire, isn't it?" I asked in a low voice.

Quil's eyes widened, but narrowed thoughtfully. "Actually, yeah. Well, maybe at least. I dunno, I just don't see girls like I used to anymore. Not since yesterday.

Embry snickered. "Do you see _guys_ in that way then?"

"Ha, right. Yeah, you're looking pretty hot there, Embry."

He rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks. You're awesome."

We all laughed, though they laughed much harder than me in comparison. Was imprinting really that strong? Was it so strong that even when you were connected to a _child_, you'd be forced to remain hers no matter what? Did imprinting change a person _that_ much? Quil looked so concentrated and un-relaxed now, even when he laughed. It was unlike the loose, immature playfulness he used to sport. Must've been because he was away from her.

"But yeah, I really don't mind at all. Claire is just so incredibly wonderful, nothing could compare. I don't need anything else, she's all that matters," Quil said with confidence.

Embry made a face that looked slightly disturbed. Quil shrugged in response.

This was insane. If it ever happened to me, would I really lose everything I had with Bella? Bella was _my_ Claire; she was the most important thing to me. There was no doubt in my mind whatsoever that anything meant more to me than her. I loved her more than anything, nothing could compare, nothing even came close. How in the hell could anything possibly take that away? How could anything change that? How could I ever love someone more? It was an impossibility.

Just then, the image of the long bronze haired girl appeared in my head. I clenched my teeth in reaction.

"How dare you," I growled. I wasn't sure who I was talking to; it wasn't to Quil or Embry.

"Jake!" Embry shouted.

"Jake, watch yourself!" Quil warned.

Both of them stared at me with caution as they got out of their seats and held their hands out toward me in warning. I hadn't noticed, but my whole body was shaking. I immediately held my hands to my temples to stop the intense heat flowing through me; wishing to change me. I put my arms down to my sides once I knew I was somewhat under control, only my hands were trembling and I couldn't help my heavy breathing. Quil and Embry both let out a sigh of relief and sat back down.

"You're good at that, man," Quil complimented.

"Whatever," I responded. I wasn't in the mood for that now.

They both looked at each other in concern, then Quil turned his head toward me and smiled.

"You and Bella get along great, y'know," Quil said in a reminding tone.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, I see the way you two are together. It's like you're soul mates. If I wasn't so sure that you haven't…imprinted," he hesitated to say the word, "I would've thought you had. Embry, you agree, right?"

"Uh…" Embry muttered and stuffed his mouth with pizza. Probably too worried about my temper to answer.

"Ah! Perfect timing," Quil said, pointing to Jared and Kim who just walked into the cafeteria, hand in hand, "I see you and Bella in that Jake, almost exactly."

I knew that Quil was just trying to make me feel better, but I still wasn't in much of a mood. If my feelings for Bella _were_ on the same level as an imprinted couple, then wouldn't that mean that if I _did_ imprint, it would be even more of a waste?

"Can we please just change the subject," I demanded, taking a few gulps from my soda.

Suddenly, a mischievous smile crossed Quil's face and he looked like he was trying to hold back laughter. "Sure. So anyway, how is your sex life?"

I flinched harder than I've seen most people do and ended up swallowing my drink down the wrong end. I let my soda drop to the table without spilling and I began hacking and coughing to clear out my lungs. Quil couldn't contain his laughter anymore and Embry looked confused, but also clearly trying to fight back a smile. The sudden out-of-nowhere question completely destroyed my anger; when I was finally able to talk, it was replaced with pure confusion. Was that Quil's goal, replace my anger with this? Bold move, he could've made me angrier.

"What the hell was that? Have you been watching 'The Room' or something? You don't just ask a person that," I complained. He said it in exactly the same terrible acting monotone voice too.

"Yeah, you got me," Quil admitted, trying to control his laughter, "Sorry, but it was funny. I wanted to try it out on someone. Your reaction was perfection, Jake."

"You're such an ass."

"That's me."

He continued to laugh and Embry joined in as well. Try as I might to resist, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit too. It was weird, but I was kind of relieved that the annoying best friend I knew was still here, even after imprinting. Even if he didn't seem exactly the same, he was still there somewhere.

Jared and Kim made their way to our table and pulled up a chair. Jared's tray was loaded with food like ours was while Kim settled for just an apple.

"So, what are we laughing about?" Jared asked, smiling.

"Jacob's sex life," Embry chuckled out.

"Whoa, what?"

"Oh my god, Embry!" I shouted. _Now_ I was annoyed.

"Okay, sorry. We quit, we quit," Quil promised.

"Subject change, please!"

Jared started to tell Kim about the Quileute legends and everyone listened in attentively. He didn't tell the whole story, just bits and pieces. He and Embry noted how Quil Ateara Sr. and my dad were experts at it; we couldn't do it justice. The next council meeting wasn't far away; it'd be Quil and Kim's first time hearing the stories and knowing that they're true. Kim seemed the most excited, after this she'd be free to hang with the wolves like Bella; Sam made that official. In a way, it'd be like her welcoming party.

I was glad Quil changed to subject from 'my sex life' before the next obvious question popped up. Weird, but I'd never thought about taking our relationship to that level yet. Most teens nowadays would rush into the sexual part, but I was fine with the way things were. Of course, _now_ I was starting to see it differently. _Could_ we take our relationship to that level? Would Bella _want_ that? Would it be okay to just ask her? Would it be an awkward thing to ask? This wasn't something I wanted to worry myself with, but it beat imprinting; that was too painful. What if Bella had been thinking the same thing even before I was? If I asked her about it and she said yes, I'd probably be a nervous wreck; I wasn't experienced in that kind of thing. Still, the images started trickling in one by one like drops from a faucet. Bella dressed in thin white lingerie, lying on my too small bed. Me sliding in next to her; allowing her to share my warmth, inside and out. Her grabbing a pillow in pleasure, sighing my name. Ahh…

"Hey, Jake? Jake," someone called to me.

Someone else chuckled. "I think we lost him."

"Huh, what?" I asked; disoriented and coming back to reality.

"The bell's about to ring in a few…" Jared began to say.

The shrill of the bell not too far from us cut him off.

"There we go."

Everyone at the table got up and headed to their own classes. The rest of the day went by somewhat faster than before. The whole time I was thinking about Bella, I wasn't paying attention that much to what the teachers were saying. Of course I always thought about Bella, nearly twenty-four hours a day, but it hadn't been in _this way_. Now I couldn't seem to stop. Eventually, later tonight, I'd be in my wolf form for the usual patrols with everyone. I just hoped that I could control my thoughts before then; I did _not_ want anyone to see what I was seeing. 'How is you sex life?' Thank you so much, Quil.

Once school was done with, I headed outside to my motorcycle, swiftly evading the inevitable mass of people leaving for home. Once I made it to my bike, I could hear two sets of feet clomping their way over to me. I looked in their direction and wasn't surprised at who I saw.

"Hey, Jake, you coming over to Emily's today?" Embry asked as he came to a stop.

"Yeah, little Mia will be there. You can meet her," Quil added.

I sighed. "Would you guys understand if I didn't come? Bella's been really upset lately. I'm really worried, about her. I think it would be best for us to be alone."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Yeah, we understand. Do what you need to do," Embry said, nodding.

"Thanks guys."

"You'll still be out for patrol, right?"

"Like I have a choice."

Quil chuckled. "I know how you feel. I'd hate to have to leave Claire for patrol too. Well, she goes to bed early, but still."

Embry smiled mockingly. "You love playing with the kids, huh Quil?"

Quil rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you guys later tonight," I said while revving the engine.

"Right, see ya," they both said at the same time.

I gripped the handle bar tight and rode out of the school parking lot at top speed, not caring if people perceived that as dangerous. I drove down the highway, passing the speed limit by about two. Hopefully no one would make a big deal about it; I was driving fast but not recklessly. I was extremely eager to see Bella today, more so than usual, and I had the feeling she felt the same way. My heart began pounding the closer I got to Forks High School.

Once I made it, I parked my bike close to the entrance and waited impatiently for the last bell to ring. Once it did, students began pouring out onto the lot. I examined each face and recognized quite a few, but none of them were Bella. It seemed like every time I waited for Bella to come out, if I turned my head for just a second and looked back, she'd be standing by the entrance. This time, I was determined to actually _see_ her walk out those doors. I put all my attention on the entrance.

"Jake! Hey, Jake!" I heard someone call.

I sighed and turned in the direction of the voice; it was Ben Cheney walking out of the school lot with Angela Weber. They both waved at me and I waved back for a split second. I turned my head back to the entrance and there Bella was. Dammit! Oh well, maybe next time.

She began to dash toward me just like this morning. This time I was prepared. I stood my ground and held my arms out as she leapt right into them. She hugged me tight, well, tight for her, but she didn't kiss me like this morning. Disappointing. As we held each other close, I noticed a few things that I hadn't before. How her chest pressed up against mine so close, but it wasn't close enough for me. How her waist curved down to her hips and I loved the way it felt as I held her. I really did need to control these thoughts.

"So, how was your day?" I asked.

"Awful," she answered bluntly.

"Well, it's over now."

"Thank goodness."

"What did you wanna do today?"

"Anything, but can it just be the two of us?"

"I was thinking the same thing. My house it is then."

She smiled a little weak, but the smile was definitely there. I smiled back, but someone far to the right of my viewpoint caught my eye. It was this blond haired girl wearing way too much make-up. I recognized her from yesterday; she was one of the many girls eyeing me when I was wearing my usual wolf pack 'uniform'. She smiled at me with what I believed to be seduction and winked. Jeez, was she blind? That would explain the make-up, actually. I just rolled my eyes and looked back at Bella. She was staring up at me; her face paler than usual and was plastered with an expression of utter terror.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, panicky and unable to control the volume of my voice.

She let out an unsteady gust of air and began breathing heavily.

"Bella?"

"Maybe, from now on, I should just drive to your place after school. You don't need to come here and pick me up," she muttered.

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why?"

She grimaced as I saw her glance over at the blond I was looking at a few seconds ago. I got it.

"Bella, honey, I think you're overreacting."

"Am I?"

"I've seen just about every girl in this school. Nothing happened."

"Yeah, just about. There's bound to be some girls that you haven't seen yet."

"Then what about the girls at _my_ school? There's always that chance too."

"Maybe we should just ditch tomorrow."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, though I really shouldn't have. I could see that she was serious. This whole imprinting thing terrified her even more than it did me; I didn't even think that was possible. Plus, I couldn't deny that ditching school sounded like a great idea.

"Maybe we should," I agreed.

She smiled another weak smile and I returned it again. Hopefully I could see her smile brighter before the day was over with. I got onto my bike and she hopped on right after. She wrapped her arms tight around me and I knew that they would stay there for a while. We rode to my house in a comfortable silence. On the way there, she had her head planted on my back and sighed pleasantly a few times. I actually wondered if she was sleeping, though I didn't turn around to check. Once we got to my place, we went into the garage and I placed my bike off to the corner.

"Let's get to work, my little assistant," I said with a smile.

"Roger, chief," she answered, smiling the smile I've wanted to see.

We spent about two hours working on the 'broken' motorcycle that kid John gave me at school. The thing definitely wasn't a lost cause; if I had the time to work on it none stop, I could have it up and running by Friday. I could give it to one of my pack brothers once it was done, I didn't need it. The whole time I worked, Bella had her arms securely around me and refused to let go. Bella had been pretty clingy towards me since we officially became a couple and even a little before then, but never to this level. I was sure most guys would find it annoying, but I personally thought it was adorable; I didn't _want_ her to let go.

When that was done, Billy called us inside to eat. Today, we actually had a meal rather than a snack; Billy had prepared some spaghetti and garlic bread to go along with it. I got a plate for me and Bella as we went into the living room and sat down on our raggedy couch. I turned the TV on to a random channel which turned out to playing a re-run of Family Guy. We ate our meal on our laps as we watched and laughed at the jokes. I got done with my food in no time at all, but Bella was stilling working on hers; I got a much larger amount too.

"Hey, what's that for?" Bella suddenly asked. She was pointing at a bunch of well cut pieces of wood stacked by our window not far from the TV.

"Oh, those are actually not for the fire," I answered vaguely.

"I figured that. They're cut so precise."

"Yep. See, my dad likes to make carvings on occasions."

"Carvings?"

"Yeah, wooden carvings, mostly of animals."

Displayed throughout our house were wooden carvings of mostly wolves and owls in different sizes, positions, and color. Some sat on the fireplace, on various window seals, and a few on top of our fridge. I pointed each one out to Bella.

"Whoa! You're dad made all of those?" she asked amazed.

"Well, not all of them, but most. Our family's been making them for ages. The technique's passed down each generation," I explained.

"They're beautiful, wow. I just assumed that those were bought from the store or something."

"Tch, no." I shook my head. The idea that Billy would go out and buy dozens of carvings for the house was pretty funny.

"Wait, so does that mean you make them too."

I grimaced. "I've only tried once when I was young. I wasn't that good at it, though I was admittedly lazy."

"You've never tried it again?"

"Not since then, no."

"You should! We could do it together." Her eyes brightened in true excitement.

"You want to do some carvings?"

"Yeah. We could learn together, going by what you already know or maybe ask Billy."

I thought about it for a second. "Sure, sure, but maybe some other time."

"Why not today?" She looked disappointed.

"Well, whenever my dad feels up to it. He usually does carvings when a special event is coming up. It kind of gives him his drive to do a perfect job."

She nodded. "Okay then."

"What do you plan on making?"

"Not sure. Maybe you."

"A wooden me? Sounds kinda creepy."

"Creepy?"

"Like, voodoo or something."

"I don't think any pins will stick into a piece of wood too easily."

"With a hammer I'm sure. Though, you might need nails rather than a wimpy pin."

"Okay, maybe I'll try that. Thanks for the idea."

We both laughed and talked more about possible things to create. I narrowed my choices down to wolf, owl, or my Rabbit in the garage if I really wanted a challenge. Bella seemed to be set on carving me, even though I warned her that it would definitely be quite a task. It didn't seem to worry her though. It'd be interesting to see at least. We talked some more about our day and what we would do tomorrow, when I noticed Bella yawning frequently.

"You sleepy? It _is_ getting pretty late," I said, changing to the TV Guide channel to check the exact time.

"Yeah," she murmured, letting out another yawn.

"Want me to drive you home now."

She grimaced. "Do you think I could stay here tonight?"

"Really? It's always fine by us."

"Yeah, I just need to call Charlie."

"Right."

I got up for a second to bring her the phone. She wiped her eyes and leaned toward the TV's source of light to dial the number as the room had gotten darker over time.

"Hey, dad, it's me," she began, "I just wanted to know if it was alright if I stayed at Jacob's tonight…yeah…thanks dad…oh, I'm so sorry dad…no, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, promise…okay, bye."

She pressed the 'end' key and handed me the phone. I just put it on the floor for now.

"So, it's okay?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"Yep," she sighed.

"Cool. I wish I could offer you a bed or something, but I'll always keep you company on the couch if you want."

"Actually, do you think your bed is too small for two people?"

I flinched the same way I did when Quil asked his stupid question and swallowed hard. Good thing I wasn't drinking anything.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, surprised by my reaction.

"N-nothing. And yes, my bed's too small."

Okay, now why the hell did I just say that? Idiot! But did Bella really mean what she said? Was she really thinking of sleeping in the same bed with me? Was she thinking it would lead to something?

"Oh." She really looked disappointed. "Well, maybe we could try and fit in. We could squeeze together, hopefully no one falls off. I mean, it couldn't be smaller than the couch."

She was pushing it even further. She really wanted to. Were we really on the same page here? Did she want the same thing I did, to take our relationship to _that_ level? I'd be lying to say that I wasn't nervous as all hell though.

"Actually, I've still got to meet with the pack tonight. So I guess my bed's all yours," I said as I just remembered.

"Oh, right."

"Excuse the mess in my room."

She smiled. "I might clean it for you."

"Aw, don't do that. Just sleep."

"Fine." She got up from the couch with a sigh and headed down the hall to my room.

The call to phase was usually signified by Sam's howl. It was almost time, so I'd patiently wait for that signal.

"You're room really is a mess, Jake," Bella called out.

"I said excuse it," I called back.

She laughed. "Sure, sure."

"Good night, Bells."

"Night."

I reached for the remote and turned off the TV. It was dark, silent, and I was alone for the moment at least. I rested my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I wasn't about to fall asleep, but it was easier for me to hear faint sounds outside this way. Sam's howl wasn't hard to hear, but closing my eyes kept me alert while at the same time feel relaxed.

Fifteen minutes passed and a loud howl came from outside, echoing off the trees. I hopped off the couch, pulling my shirt over my head and onto the floor. I kicked my shoes off and slipped out of my shorts as I reached into one of its deep pockets to pull out a black strap that I always had with me. I folded the shorts into a square as small as I could get them and tied them securely to my right leg. I dashed out the front door and into the woods, letting the heat that flowed inside me take over as I exploded into my wolf shape and trampled the ground on all fours. I ran in the direction that the alpha voice was coming from as more voices entered my head.

_Glad you could make it, Jake,_ Embry greeted.

_Alright, Jake's here,_ Quil cheered.

_What's up, guys?_ I greeted back.

_Nothing too exciting, though I had a lot of fun today._

_You call that fun? Oh god,_ Paul suddenly came in.

_What's he talking about?_ I asked.

Embry laughed in his head. _Oh my god, it was hilarious. Claire and Mia played horsey with Quil for like, an hour. They pulled on his hair and he actually neighed. Then, what did they do?_

_Put a crown on his head when they played with dolls,_ Jared answered.

_Yeah, that's it._ Embry laughed some more.

Quil's thoughts started to jumble in annoyance. _It made the kids happy. Besides, I enjoyed myself._

_And this is why I didn't think it was funny. Kind of sad, really,_ Paul thought quietly. He clearly didn't want anyone to hear that, though we all did.

_It is what it is._

_It's disgusting,_ Leah thought loud and clear.

Quil's mind started to fill with violent images as his anger rose.

_Back off, Leah,_ Jared warned.

Leah's unpleasant thoughts about the imprinting became more private, but they were still there.

_You're lucky I'm not close enough to claw your face right now,_ Quil growled.

Leah's thoughts brought back my own hate of imprinting, my fear of it. Quil and Claire's interactions just showed how powerful and absolute the whole thing was. I didn't like to think about this, especially when Quil could hear me. I tried to block it out with more pleasant thoughts. I immediately thought of Bella, fast asleep in my room, on my bed. I wondered, did Bella usually sleep with her clothes on or maybe put on pajamas? Since she didn't have pajamas with her, was she sleeping in just her underwear? Bella sleeping in my bed in just her underwear…

_Whoa! What's this now?_ Paul thought loudly.

Crap! I tried to blur the image with something else; I concentrated on the motorcycle Bella and I had been working on. The former image didn't quite disappear though, the two only mixed.

_Wow. Is this my fault, Jake? _Quil asked amused.

_Shut up. Just, stay in your own head, _I complained.

_Idiot,_ Leah growled, annoyed at my thoughts.

Everyone except Leah started laughing in their heads. Even Sam found the whole thing amusing; I wished they'd stop.

_Sorry, Jake,_ Embry apologized, though still a little entertained.

_Quil, whatever you did or said to Jake, thank you. That was my laugh for the day,_ Paul thought quietly, though I still heard it. No hiding things in a pack mind.

The combination of annoyance and embarrassment hit full force. Damn mind reading, was I the only one who had to be thinking of something embarrassing today? Quil's thoughts began to change as I read a bit of guilt from him as he read me. Feeling guilty? Good.

_Alright everyone, time to focus,_ Sam ordered.

Everyone's attention locked onto Sam's words.

_I trust you know the usual routes and groups. Spread out and stay on guard. We haven't traced anything near in a while, but you never know when the redheaded vampire might come back. She's still out there and so are we; we can't afford to get lazy._

Everyone agreed and headed to their usual look out spots. I'd meet up with Quil and Embry to the far west of the reservation. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long of a night.

**Chapter 8 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8: Visit

8. Visit

BELLA SWAN

Fear, it seemed like my life revolved around it. It was the fear for something that I didn't even know was coming or not. I knew I shouldn't let it control me, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't fight the fear. It'd been exactly one week since the whole Quil incident and the members of the pack seemed to have gotten over it. No one looked at Quil funny, no one talked about it behind his back; there was the occasional teasing, but never in a truly cruel way. People had moved on, wasn't it time I did the same?

I knew both Jacob and I felt this fear, but he was taking it much better than me. I was the weak one. There was the one night when we both experienced that dream, but that was only one time for him. For me, it was far more serious. Every night since then came the same dream, each time with a new girl. I'd yell, I'd cry, I'd beg for him to look at me, but his attention would never waver from the other one. His 'soul mate'. The dream would always end in the same way, Jacob's lips coming so dangerously close to the other's as they disappeared into the horizon, leaving me alone in the cold sand not knowing where they went. The pale scenery of La Push would always vanish as I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs.

Tonight's dream was similar in almost every way, but there was one key difference. As Jacob and I were walking together on the beach, he stopped immediately in place when he spotted something a little ways ahead. I couldn't make it out at first, but once Jacob started moving towards it again, things became clear. A tiny girl that looked no older than two was sitting by a rock in the middle of the beach. She had beautiful curly bronze colored hair that came down to her waist, the paleness of her skin rivaled my own, and she wore a bright purple dress that looked too gorgeous to be laying in sand. She looked so precious, I felt like scooping her up into my arms, but Jacob beat me to it. He walked over to the girl, smiling sincerely as she returned the smile with a blush. She reached out to him to be picked up and he cradled the girl into his long arms, keeping his face close and focusing all his attention on her with a look of pure adoration. He looked so much like a loving father that I knew he'd be someday. This would have been a beautiful scene, but I knew exactly what was going on. I called Jacob's name, but he wouldn't answer. I tried running to him, but the distance between us remained the same no matter how much I tried. I began to feel the hopelessness that always came, but I continued to call out to him. He never answered; he began talking to the girl, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. The little girl giggled and kissed his cheek. She started to talk as well, but I still couldn't hear a thing. I yelled out to him again, with my voice cracking in desperation, but he still didn't respond. I fell to my knees at that moment, ready for the nightmare to reach the worst part, but suddenly Jacob's head tilted in my direction. My eyes widened at his action, did he actually hear me this time?

"Bella," Jacob whispered softly, yet I somehow heard him.

I got up and took a few steps toward him; I waited anxiously for him to continue. He kept his eyes on me and smiled, and then muttered something I couldn't make out at all. I asked for him to repeat what he said, but he turned away from me, looking back at the girl in his arms. They both disappeared into the horizon just like in all the other dreams, and that's when the screaming began.

I saw and even felt First Beach shake away and dissolve as I screamed. A new image appeared as my screaming ceased with a gasp and my eyes popped open. I was lying in my bed and Charlie was sitting at the edge with one hand on my shoulder. He had the familiar look of worry that he usually sported, but it seemed more intense today.

"Alright, Bella, tell me right now," he demanded.

I wiped my eyes clean of tears and sat up to look at him. "Tell you what?"

"You know what, Bella. You do this every night, just like _before_. Something is seriously bothering you and I want you to tell me."

I grimaced. "I can't."

"Oh yes you can. You always avoid the question, but you're not going to now. What is going on with you?"

I couldn't answer.

"Is it because the Cullens came back? Did that Edward say something to you again? That's it, isn't it?"

"No, dad, it's not like that," I assured him, unsuccessfully.

"You say that, but you don't tell me what it really is. Until you do, that's what I'm going to assume. That boy comes back and you're like this again, it has to be."

"Dad, please. That's not it." I didn't want to be reminded of my situation with Edward.

"Then what is it?"

I might as well tell him what I could if he was this persistent.

"It's Jacob," I confessed.

He raised a brow in confusion. "Jacob? Did you two get into a fight or something?"

"No, he didn't do anything. It's just…I'm afraid. I'm afraid that he might…" I couldn't say it.

Charlie knew there was more though. "He might, what?"

I hesitated to continue. "He might leave me too."

Charlie's expression lit up with what looked like understanding. "Do you think Jake would do that? Has he shown any signs or something?"

"No, not at all. It just scares me. I don't know, maybe I'm worrying too much."

"You know you're all he ever talks about. On those rare occasions when it's just me and him, you're always the topic of our conversation." He chuckled.

I nodded. "That's nice to know."

"Jacob's a good kid, I'm really happy for the both of you. I don't think you need to worry about a thing."

"You're probably right."

"Don't let what that Edward guy did affect you, honey."

I cringed at the reminder.

He kissed me on the forehead and started heading toward the door. "You should get up soon. It's almost time for school."

I looked at my clock and he was right. Though class would start in about an hour, I got myself ready pretty sluggishly the whole time. To make up for my slow pace, I neglected my hair and picked out the first outfit I saw in my closet, not caring to iron out any wrinkles. Brushing my teeth, washing up, and eating a bowl of cereal took longer than it should have. Charlie watched me from the couch with the same look of worry, though I tried to avoid eye contact. I just wanted to hurry up and get to school, so _that_ could be done with. Afterward, I could spend the rest of my time with Jacob. The only part of the day I looked forward to.

After saying goodbye to Charlie, I headed for my rusty truck in the driveway and got in, putting the keys into the ignition immediately. Once the truck finally choked to life, I started steadily down the road to Forks High School. As I saw the current path I was taking, I began thinking about just ditching school and seeing Jacob right then and there. I'd already ditched once and I was really glad I did. Jake and I spent the whole morning together at First Beach. We talked about everything; the latest news on gossip, mechanics, movies, music, and even complete nonsense that turned out to be the most fun. After a while, Jacob phased into his wolf form and took me for a ride around the reservation. Quil and Embry somehow found out about us ditching and decided to join us, though Jacob seemed a little annoyed. I wasn't sure how long they ran, but we eventually stopped at Emily's for food around the same time school would've been over anyway. We didn't stay long because Emily and Sam wanted some time by themselves, but Jake and I were okay with that. We went back to Jake's garage, just the two of us, and worked on that motorcycle some more. It was almost done and I was really impressed with the progress Jake made. We spent the rest of the day in the garage until it was time for me to head home. It was a great day and Jake was up for another ditching anytime. I stayed on the road to school though. As much as I wanted to, I knew that wouldn't be the best choice, especially with it being so close to graduation. I couldn't slip up.

By the time I got to school, class was already starting. I parked my truck in the first available space I saw and headed inside. Around school there were a bunch of posters about graduation and college registration reminders spread around. I hadn't really thought too much about college, though recently I did receive an acceptance letter from the University of Alaska. Charlie was proud, but it didn't mean that much to me, just that I had that spare option. College was something that I was slightly undecided about. Jacob wouldn't be graduating for another two years and even after that, he'd probably stay in La Push with the rest of the pack. He's told me that even if he didn't need to protect the reservation, he still didn't think he'd figure out how to stop phasing by the time he was ready for college. There was no way I could be away from Jacob for that long, the thought made me cringe. If Jacob was staying here, so was I.

I made it to my first period class and sat down immediately. I erased the 'Let's get this over with' face I had on and at least tried to look attentive. Classes went by pretty slow; I often looked at the clock thinking that twenty minutes had passed, when in reality it was only five. I was really thankful when my lunch period finally came. I went into the cafeteria and got in line before it got too long. I wasn't too hungry, so I just grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of lemonade to go with it. As I went to go sit at my usual table, I saw Mike, Angela, and Ben sitting together as I passed by. I still couldn't bring myself to sit with them yet. I knew that I was definitely worrying them and I didn't want them to, but I just couldn't go back, not yet. I wanted to be alone for now, as people still talked about the Cullens. They came up in conversations every now and then; not too often, but often enough. When would people get over it? Still, in a way I felt like a coward, just running away from my problems and letting my friends worry because of it. When I looked over to them, I sometimes saw the debate in their eyes whether to come over to me and talk. They obviously didn't want me to go back to the way I was _before_. Really, they deserved a better friend than me.

I sighed as I sat down, placing the pizza onto the table and uncapping my lemonade for a quick sip. Trying not to make eye contact with my friends, if they ever looked my way, I concentrated a little too hard on my food. As I picked up my slice of pizza, it's warmth in my hand felt comfortable and strangely familiar, especially compared to the cold lemonade I just put down. I took a bite from the pizza and it tasted just as familiar, but after the first bite I couldn't bring myself to take another. I suddenly felt more thirsty than hungry in that moment and I took another sip of lemonade. Unlike my pizza, the cold lemonade tasted so odd. It wasn't bad or anything, just odd. Even so, I couldn't stop drinking it. I didn't take a moment to stop; I just kept drinking until it was all gone. I looked at the empty bottle and I was sad it was gone. I still had my pizza though, as warm as ever, and I still couldn't eat the rest of it. I didn't want _it_ to be gone too.

The constant murmured chatter of the students suddenly stopped just then. The silence of the cafeteria distracted my bizarre concentration on food and I looked up. The first thing I noticed were Mike, Angela, and Ben staring at the entrance in awe. I looked around at the other students and they were all staring at the entrance with that same surprised look. Naturally my head turned toward the entrance like everyone else, but I froze before I could make any kind of facial expression. There stood a tiny pixie-like girl with spiky ink black hair, skin pale to the extreme, and wore a blood red blouse with black jeans that matched her hair perfectly. She had a brown Prada bag around her shoulder that looked overstuffed and probably heavy, but she carried it with no trouble at all. She looked back at everyone and rolled her eyes annoyed. A lot of the students stopped staring at her then and went back to whatever they were talking about or doing; Mike, Angela, and Ben however kept their eyes locked on her. The tiny girl looked at me and smiled as she skipped her way over. Once she got to my table, she grabbed an empty chair and sat down, putting her bag onto the floor. Her smile turned into a grin as she showed her shining teeth, but my expression remained frozen.

"Bella," she greeted.

I couldn't say anything. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Hello, Bella?" she called to me.

I was still frozen. She turned her head and pouted, obviously upset that I wouldn't respond.

"Well that's kind of rude. Is this something you learned from that dog?" she complained.

"Alice?" I gasped out.

"Of course. Who else?"

"Alice!"

I reached my arms out to touch her shoulders, just to make sure she was real. My fingers trembled, her hard skin felt as real as ever. She grabbed my right hand comfortingly and smiled.

"Are you really so surprised? I made a promise, didn't I?" she reminded.

"But, I thought you…and Edward…I thought you were…" I struggled to say the words.

"Relax, Bella, I'll explain everything."

I nodded eagerly as she put my hand onto the table and I let it sit there. I noticed that Mike, Angela, and Ben were still staring at us, probably trying to eavesdrop from afar.

"Maybe we should talk outside or something," I suggested, turning my head toward the three.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet. They shouldn't be able to her _my_ voice," she assured.

I looked at my three friends and back at Alice. I grimaced, but nodded in agreement. She smiled, but her expression quickly saddened.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I only did what Edward told all of us. I never agreed though. I tried telling Edward that he was overreacting, but he wouldn't listen."

"I never understood? Why can't I be around you?"

She sighed. "I never really understood either. The best I can figure out is that he might not want to be around you if you're always with werewolves."

My expression soured. "I don't see what's so wrong with that."

"Well, I'd imagine things wouldn't turn out so great if he and your _boyfriend_", she said the word with annoyance, "Got into a fight. We have to think about the treaty we agreed to, you know."

I didn't really agree, but I nodded. She seemed to notice I didn't mean it.

"I still think he's overreacting though. You spend time with us on our side and spend time with him on his. Sounds simple enough. We're not allowed over there and I'm sure your dog wouldn't want to come anywhere near us."

"Could you not call him that?"

She sighed again. "Fine, sorry. But you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah, but would it be _so_ bad if we were all together?"

"I already told you, Bella."

"It worked out pretty well when we went to the movies and shopping."

She shook her head. "Not really. You may not have noticed but your do-, Jacob was ready to launch the whole time. He wasn't relaxed and I sure wasn't."

"You looked pretty relaxed to me."

She giggled her bell-like laugh. "It's not that hard to fool you; I did that for you most of all, Bella. Really though, it wasn't my most responsible decision. Someone could've easily been hurt. Honestly, I'd rather not do that again."

The memory of Jacob and Edward in my front yard came back to me. They really _were_ so close to fighting. I could still feel Jacob's shaking body in my hands and the crouched stance Edward was in.

"Okay, you're right," I agreed.

"That's why I think that when we hang out, we should do it far away from Jacob."

My eyes widened in surprise. "When? You mean you're not avoiding me anymore?"

"Nope. In fact, I was going to ask if you wanted to come by and visit everyone today?"

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Everyone misses you, Bella. Well…mostly everyone. Esme wonders what you're up to all the time."

"Will Edward be there?"

She grimaced and I immediately knew the answer. My face fell.

"Oh."

"Sorry. He's actually pretty steamed that I'm doing this. But I told myself that I don't care, he'll just have to deal with me. Friends don't abandon each other and that's that."

I smiled. "Thanks. Where is he anyway?"

"Probably off in the forest somewhere venting. I bet he'll take his anger out on a deer or mountain lion tonight than come home."

My smile vanished. "He really doesn't want to see me."

"He's just being stupid, I think." She suddenly began to laugh and shook her head. "You should've seen him that one day when you tried looking for us. He was hiding behind walls and ducking into classrooms like some kind of secret agent. Ridiculous."

I found that hard to picture. "So, today after school?"

"Yep. Just meet me outside by Edward's car. He just left it there, so it's free to use. Not very smart of him, I'd say."

I began to grin, but my expression fell in realization. "What about Jacob?"

Alice's expression soured. "What _about_ him?"

"Jake always picks me up after school and we go to his place."

"Well then, today will be different."

"I don't think he'll like it."

She shrugged. "He doesn't have to."

"I guess. I'm just visiting after all."

"You can visit whenever you want. From now on, I'll always be here for you and our home is your home."

I smiled wide and she returned it. Just then, the bell rang for next period. We both got up from our seats and I felt this undeniable pull between us. The table wouldn't separate us now; like magnets we closed the distance and embraced. Her hard marble skin was cold to the touch; it was odd, but so comforting.

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered.

"I really missed you," I whispered back.

"Me too."

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, but still not nearly fast enough for me. In each class, I'd be at the edge of my seat just begging for the bell to finally ring. I couldn't help but stare at the clock nearly the entire time in each class. It only made things harder, I knew that, but I couldn't keep my eyes away. I wasn't sure if the teachers noticed my lack of attention, but none said anything. When the final bell rang, I raced to my locker to put away any books I didn't need. Once I had everything that was necessary, which wasn't much, my locker closed. I hadn't done it, but when I looked to my left, there stood the culprit. She smiled and I smiled back with a sigh.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"More than ready," I answered.

We walked down the hall side by side and headed toward the school's main entrance, avoiding passing students along the way. I couldn't erase the smile I had on; I was so excited to see my _other_ family. I wondered if anything had changed while I was gone. Did the house look the same? Did they add anything new? I couldn't wait to get there. When we reached the entrance and stepped outside, there _he_ stood with one elbow against my truck. He was staring off in another direction and smiling, but that smile immediately vanished as he turned his head toward me. The smile I had on disappeared too once I saw his new expressions; first came one of horror and then pure anger. I saw him begin to shake and I ran to him in a panic. I wrapped my arms around his waist as his body shook mine.

"Jake, calm!" I whispered loudly.

"Bella," he growled.

"Please."

His shaking began to slow down until only his hands trembled. He clenched his teeth and breathed deeply trying to control himself. Alice walked up next to us and looked at Jacob in warning as Jake glared at her. As soon as she thought Jake was under control, she smirked.

"Heeeeey, Jacob," she sang, waving at him.

Jacob made a disgusted sound deep in his chest and began breathing faster. Alice rolled her eyes as Jake wouldn't respond.

"Um, Alice, can I…" I began to say.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Alone," Jacob beat me to it.

Alice sighed. "Make it quick."

Jacob growled softly and grabbed my arm too tight. He pulled me out of the school parking lot while snarling a series of profanities, along with the words 'bloodsuckers' and 'lying'. Once we got to a large tree not far from the school, he spun me around to look at me, holding my shoulders in place.

"Would you mind explaining to me what the hell this is about?" he said trying to control his anger, though not doing so well.

I grimaced and my head started to turn away from his, but he put his hand under my chin to make me look at him.

"I'm going to go visit the Cullens today," I admitted slowly.

"Ugh! Bella!" He suddenly let go of me and threw his hands up. They quickly clenched into fists, one against his forehead.

"And what's so wrong with that?" I asked, becoming defensive.

"Bella, you know I'm supposed to protect you, right? No matter what?"

"You know the Cullens won't hurt me, right?"

"No, I don't!"

"I think the evidence is pretty clear. It's standing right in front of you. They won't hurt me."

"Maybe not physically."

I flinched back at the reminder and tried repressing that memory. "They're here for me whenever I need them now. Alice said so."

"S'not the first time they've been less than truthful."

My hands clenched into fists matching his. "I'm going."

"No!"

"I am! How would you feel if you had the chance to see your sisters, but I kept you from them?"

"That's different."

"How so? They're my family too, Jake."

Jacob froze. His muscles flexed, his hands remained clenched, and his face was filled with an even more fierce terror than before.

"Bella, you're not like them. You're not," he said, sounding truly upset.

I didn't like seeing him like this, but I stood my ground.

"Who's to say? What makes them so much different from me?"

His next reaction took me off guard.

"So you're nothing more than a twisted filthy monster then!" he shouted.

I recoiled back at his words like they hit me dead into the chest, they might as well have. I wasn't sure what kind of expression I had on, though it couldn't have been pleasant. Jacob's eyes widened like realization had come to him as he saw my face. His anger vanished, but what it was replaced with was unbearable for me to see.

"Bella, I," he began to say, tripping over his words, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean that, I'm sorry."

I couldn't help looking into his eyes, though his pained expression hurt me all the same. He grabbed me by the shoulders again, much gentler this time, and stared directly into my eyes.

"I just…I don't want anything happening to you. The worry will drive me insane, I swear it will."

"Jake," I whispered.

"Bella." He inhaled deep. "I really, really wish you wouldn't go."

I couldn't say anything. It just dawned on me how hard it would be away from him, especially like this as the pain was clear in his eyes and voice.

"Please," he whispered, closing his eyes, "Stay with me."

I couldn't help myself. I reached for the back of his neck and pulled his face into mine. Our lips met with a kind of intensity that I hadn't felt before, an unpleasant kind. His pain spread to me fast, disabling any and all defenses and causing me to hold back tears. He brought his arms to my back and pulled me closer as my other hand clutched the back of his head. I didn't want to leave him, not like this. I wanted to see him smile, but I knew that wouldn't happen, not know. Every inch of my body ached as I pulled my face away and saw the same hurt expression clear on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We can ditch if you want; the whole day all to ourselves," I said, trying to maintain a calm voice.

"Bella," he muttered.

He slowly and reluctantly released his arms from me as they made their way to his side. I reached back up to his head and brought his lips to mine one more time, very briefly.

"I love you, Jacob," I whispered.

"Love you," he whispered back.

I began to walk away then, but my eyes stayed locked on Jake. His hand twitched up like he was reaching out to me. I did the same as I continued to walk back toward the school lot. I finally turned my head around and headed straight to where Alice was. She stood next to the silver Volvo that shined gorgeously even when the sun struggled to break through the thick clouds.

"Well that was…something," she said, looking slightly disgusted, "For a second I thought you were actually going to listen to him. After all, the _dog_ obeys the _human_. 'Twisted filthy monster', hmph."

"Alice, please," I shouted.

Surprise crossed her face for a second, but quickly vanished as guilt replaced it.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop, promise."

I nodded thankfully. She opened the door to the passenger's side and walked around to get in the driver's seat. As I sat down, I saw Jacob walk back into the parking lot. He headed for my truck and opened the door with a key that wasn't mine. I was surprised that Jacob had a key to my truck that I didn't know about, but I'd worry about that later; I was glad Jacob thought about what to do with my truck, because I'd completely forgotten. He got into the driver's seat swiftly and got the truck started, slowly heading down the route that led to my house.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked.

I turned my head toward her a little startled. "Uh, yeah. Let's go."

She smiled and put the keys into the ignition. The car's smooth purr was music to my ears and reminded me of the days that seemed so distant. Alice backed out of the school lot and onto the road as we breezed smoothly down the highway in a direction I didn't think I'd be going again. I sighed pleasantly as my eagerness came back to me. I couldn't wait to get there.

"Carlisle might still be at the hospital, but everyone else should be there," Alice announced.

"Except Edward," I added, suddenly glum again. I was surprised at how fast my emotions were changing.

Alice sighed. "Yeah."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"By the way, are you still working? I haven't been up to date on your daily schedule lately," she asked with a hint of annoyance at the end.

"Oh, well they're starting to hire younger students at Newton's, you know, students that aren't graduating."

"Ah. So let me guess, you quit since you'd get laid off anyway?"

"Yeah, well sort of. Mike offered to talk to his mom so I could keep my position, but I decided to move on."

"Since you'll be going to college soon?"

"Actually, it was for Katie Marshall." I was still undecided about college. It depended on how things worked out with Jacob.

"You mean, Katie who's always with Eric Yorkie?"

"Yeah. She was looking for a job there, but so were a lot of students. I guaranteed her my spot."

"That was nice of you."

I shrugged. "I don't need _too_ much money." Plus, I was honestly just tired of working there.

"And you can always ask us if you ever need anything."

I shook my head frantically. "No, I couldn't."

"But you can, we don't mind. We're happy to help you if you ever need it."

"Really I cou-"

"By the way, did you ever make good use of our birthday gifts to you? Particularly one?" she asked, interrupting me.

I froze for a second and gripped the door handle; guilt started to wash over me.

She saw my reaction and grimaced. "Sorry, I know your birthday is a touchy subject. I can understand if you didn't use them."

"No, I'm fine." It was a half truth. I'd forgotten all about Carlisle and Esme's birthday gift to me. They were tickets to go visit Renee in Florida.

"_Have_ you used them?"

"Not yet."

"If memory serves, they'll probably expire soon. Don't mention this to Esme."

"If there's still time, then I'll use them."

"Really?"

"Sure, sure. I haven't seen my mom in ages. Maybe Jacob could come along and meet her."

"Mm-hmm," she said less enthusiastic, "Well, we're here."

My head snapped forward to see us pulling into the driveway of the beautiful house that I hadn't seen in so long. The rectangular and well proportioned house was just as I remembered it, yet somehow it felt even more wondrous than before. Alice cut the engine and opened her door, smiling over at me. She got out and walked to my side, opening my door for me. As I got out, I couldn't keep my eyes off the so familiar house. Alice began walking up to the porch, but I couldn't get myself to move. My heart began to race and I could feel sweat starting to accumulate. Alice looked back at me and sighed. She walked over to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along toward the front door. My heart was beating even faster now and my hands trembled, but why? Why was I feeling this way, I thought I was excited? My other family was inside that house, that's what they were to me, but did they still feel the same way? After all that had happened, did they still consider me one of them?

Alice opened the door and I marveled at the large and bright interior. It was just as I remembered it, but still took my breath away somehow. Alice pulled me into the living room and everything about it felt like home. The white walls, beautiful center table, clean bookshelves mounted on the back wall, an impressive HDTV standing proudly in the front, and the tan sofa in the back faced toward the TV; it was all so wonderful.

A familiar face looked at me from the sofa in what looked like astonishment as we walked in. His large burly body had been laid back onto the sofa, but he straightened up at our arrival. He grinned wide.

"No way! Bella?" Emmett shouted.

I smiled. "Hey, Emmett."

He laughed that booming laugh that I remember and jumped off the sofa. Before I could even blink, the breath was knocked out of me as I was yanked into a bear hug and swung around into a circle.

"Aw man, I thought I'd never see your face again," he laughed.

"That's nice Emmett, but you're gonna suffocate her," Alice warned.

"Oops."

He put me down onto my feet, allowing me to gasp for air. They both chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. He was happy to see me, it was nice to know.

"I guess what you and Edward said was true, huh?" he said, looking at Alice and twitching his nose slightly.

"Did you think I was lying?" Alice asked, raising a brow.

"No, it's just that the proof is here now, that's all. Sure is a strong stench."

"Yep."

Stench? Did they mean the smell of Jacob? I knew that werewolves smelled badly to vampires, but I didn't know the smell would still be on me. How could I? I couldn't smell a thing.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, grimacing.

Emmett grinned. "S'okay. Come on and sit down, Miss Dances with Wolves."

Alice giggled and sat down at the edge of the sofa, which was wide enough to fit about four people. I sat down close to Alice and Emmett settled in next to me smiling. I smiled back, but something at the corner of my eye next to Alice took me by surprise. There stood Jasper, tall and leonine, staring at me in amazement.

"Hey Jazz, look who it is," Emmett laughed, pointing at me.

"Well, what do you know," Jasper said with amusement.

I smiled nervously. "Hi, Jasper."

"Hello, Bella, nice to see you again."

Suddenly, my nervousness vanished and I felt completely at ease. Jasper smirked at me, but then his nose started twitching like Emmett's was.

Emmett snickered. "Some stench, huh?"

"Mmm," Jasper agreed, nodding to himself.

"Sorry," I apologized again.

Jasper shook his head viciously. "No, Bella. You shouldn't be apologizing about anything around me."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "That's my job. I never told you how sorry I am about what happened last time."

Alice held Jasper's hand comfortingly, as if on instinct.

"Really, you don't have to apologize. I never blamed you. I understand, it's okay," I reasoned, trying to make it clear that I meant what I said.

He shook his head again. "No, it's not okay."

I wanted to say something, but he didn't look like he was finished. He inhaled deep through his nose, grimacing a little, and knelt down close to me. Alice continued to hold his hand steady as Jasper looked me clear in the eyes.

"I'm truly sorry, Bella. I promise you, that will never happen again."

"Especially not with her smelling like that," Emmett muttered so quietly, I wasn't too sure if that was what he said.

Jasper ignored it. "I'll never allow myself to hurt someone who's like family."

A wave of joy washed over me and I was sure it was my own feelings, not Jasper's doing. He thought of me like family as I thought the same. Strange how it was Jasper to be the first one to tell me this; I wasn't aware that he felt that way.

"Jasper, you don't have to…" I began to say.

"Do you accept my apology or not? Simple as that," he insisted, cutting me off.

I sighed. "Of course."

"Thank you."

"Bella?" a soft voice gasped in surprise.

I looked forward, toward where the voice came from, and everyone else did the same. Esme stood a ways back toward the TV, wearing a beautiful white dress and her caramel colored hair shined so perfectly from the faint light coming through the window. She stood there completely still, staring at me in disbelief.

"Hey mom, wishes _do_ come true, eh?" Emmett teased.

"Oh, Bella," Esme said so happily she looked like she could cry, if that were possible.

Jasper stepped aside, giving me room to stand, as Esme made her way over to hug me gently. It felt so right hugging her like this, as if she were my own mother.

"It's so good to see you," she whispered.

"It's good to see you too," I whispered back.

Emmett scooted over so Esme could sit next to me. We both sat down with smiles on our faces and everyone focused in on me, making me the center on attention. Usually this would bother me, but it didn't matter so much; I was just happy to be here with everyone.

"So why _are_ you here anyway? Not that I don't want you, it's just that Edward's been going on and on and on about how we should stay away and junk," Emmett explained.

I grimaced. "It was Alice who invited me."

Alice nodded proudly. "Yep."

"Does Edward know about this?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, he knows."

"Is he okay with this?"

"No, not exactly."

"Alice, you made a promise to Edward. You should respect his wishes."

"Well I made a promise to Bella first. Bella is _my_ friend too and this is me inviting _my_ friend over to visit."

"Can't argue with that," Emmett agreed.

"Edward can be mad with me all he wants," Alice said unconcerned.

Esme sighed. "Well, I _am_ happy to have you here, Bella."

"Thanks. I was afraid you wouldn't be," I muttered the last part under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear. She did.

"Why do you say that?"

I hesitated to answer for a second. "It's just, you know…"

She waited for me to continue, wanting clarification.

"I'm kind of associated with werewolves." That was putting it mildly.

"Yeah, not exactly the best group to hang with," Emmett whispered to himself.

Jasper nodded in agreement and Alice made a face that looked slightly annoyed; she obviously felt the same too. Esme put one arm around me comfortingly and smiled. Her face looked like one of understanding.

"Bella, you'll always be a special part of our family and we'll always love you. You have nothing to be sorry for. As long as _you_ want to be here, you're welcome," she assured.

"And Edward?"

"I'll deal with him. We all missed you and Edward's being way too dramatic. It makes me wonder why I agreed to that silly promise in the first place," Alice grumbled.

"Well, what's most important right now is that you're here," Esme said.

"That's right!"

Jasper and Emmett both nodded once and I smiled back at all of them. I had nothing to worry about after all.

"So, what did you want to do?" Alice asked.

"Anything," I sighed.

Esme was eager to hear about what I'd been up to since the last time I was with them. I told them about how things were going at school, how Charlie was doing, and I ended up talking about Jacob and the pack. I didn't think they'd want to hear about my werewolf interaction, but to my surprise, they were all really interested. I had to ignore all of Jasper and Emmett's 'dog' comments, but Esme and Alice were very polite and only asked a small question here and there. I mentioned how everyone ran, patrolled, and sparred often. This seemed to perk Jasper's interest especially, as he began to ask the most questions then; like how many wolves there were, who was the strongest, who was the leader. I hoped I wasn't betraying the pack by telling him this though. I decided to leave out any information that I knew was too personal, most of it having to do with…imprinting.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm fine," I answered, though admittedly I _was_ kind of hungry.

Alice giggled. "You can't fool us, Bella. I could hear your stomach growling since you started talking about that Emily girl's cooking."

"But you guys don't have any food here, do you?"

"I can run to the store and pick up something," Esme offered.

I shook my head. "No, you don't have to go through all that trouble. I can wait until I get home."

"It's no trouble at all. I won't be long and it's almost time for Carlisle to come home. I might just meet him on my way back."

"Really, you don't have to…" It was too late anyway. Before I could finish that sentence, she vanished from the couch and I heard the back door close. I groaned.

Emmett laughed. "She just hasn't seen you in forever and who knows when you'll be back. She's gotta make the best of it."

"I'll be back," I said.

"Cool!"

"Yeah, as long as Alice invites me."

"And I will," Alice guaranteed, "How does tomorrow sound?"

I gave Alice an apologetic look. "Sorry, I promised Jacob we'd do something tomorrow."

She frowned in response. "Don't you always do stuff with him?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that he…" I tried to find the best words.

"I know, I know. He means a lot to you, right?"

"More than you could think."

"Bella and a wolf, huh?" Emmett said to himself and chuckled. I saw Jasper in the corner of my eye grimace at the image.

I felt that I needed to spend as much time with Jacob as possible, considering that the time we shared might not last forever. I was so happy to be here with the Cullens, my other family, but how much would this affect Jacob? I couldn't help but think of how I saw Jacob last. His pained expression tugged at my heart, it was torture to see him so hurt. We shared each other's feelings, it has always been like that, and Jacob's pain was my pain. Did I upset him so much that it somehow shortened our time together? Was this a bad idea after all? It frightened me to think that by being here, he could have…

"Alice, can you see what will happen the rest of this week? You know, what I'll be doing?" I asked.

Alice groaned loudly, seeming pretty annoyed. "No, I sure can't."

I turned my head slightly to the side. "Why not."

"Because you hang out with do-, wolves all the time. I can't see you anymore, Bella."

"Oh." I forgot that Alice couldn't see werewolves. When she saw me jump from that cliff a month ago, she couldn't see Jacob saving me. That's when it hit me.

"So, you can't see my future because I'm around werewolves? I'm not around them now." I needed clarification.

"Doesn't matter. You spend _most_ of your time with werewolves, so your future is a mystery to me," Alice answered.

"Can you see me at all?"

"All I see is a very blurry picture of you and the rest is just darkness. What am I suppose to get from that?" I could see that her blindness to my future upset her, but I needed to know more.

"What if I stopped hanging around werewolves? Would you be able to see me then?"

"If you did, then you're future would be a bit more clear right now since you're with us. But I _still_ can't see anything, so it doesn't look like that'll happen anytime soon."

"Not happen anytime soon? How far into the future can you view?"

"Pretty far. I've been practicing on people I can actually _see_."

"Can you try looking further into mine?"

She frowned. "What's the point? I won't be able to see anything."

"What if something changed; something to get me away from werewolves?"

"I wouldn't be able to see it coming; then again, I can't see anything. If there was that chance, then I should be able to see you a little bit clearer than this."

"How clear?"

"Kind of like how I saw you jump from that cliff, but not Jacob save you. Maybe I'd see you at home hugging some invisible person, I don't know, but right now it's just ridiculous. Apparently, everything you do is related to werewolves somehow, so viewing your future is useless. It's almost like…you _are_ a werewolf, I get headaches from trying." She groaned again and Jasper rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"So, as long as you can't see me, then that means I'll be with Jacob?"

"I guess."

"And you can't see me no matter how far you look?"

"No."

Suddenly, I felt weightless, like I could jump into the air and never come down. I never felt such a mixture of joy and relief this strong before. The joy took over my entire being and I welcomed it with open arms. All the intense fear that used to torture me seemed to dissolve into thin air. Everything was bright now as it should be. Alice couldn't see my future; it wasn't clear at all, which meant that there was something about my bond with Jacob that nothing could change, not imprinting either. Did this mean that he _wouldn't_ imprint? It had to, I was sure of it. We _would_ stay together. All I could feel now was the happiness growing stronger with every second and the desire to embrace the man that I'd be with always.

"That's wonderful!" I shouted. I was so happy that I started laughing gleefully.

Alice frowned fiercely. "It's wonderful that I'm completely blind to you?"

"No, no, it's not that."

"Please enlighten me."

Would it really be so bad to tell them about imprinting? It was a personal issue that no one in the pack wanted to talk about and cause unnecessary worry. I didn't like thinking about it either, even though I always did; but with this new information, it shouldn't bother me anymore. Yet somehow, I felt like I'd be breaking some sort of unspoken rule by talking about imprinting outside the pack. It was a weird feeling.

"I'm guessing she's just happy to have that reassurance," Jasper reasoned and I nodded in response.

"Don't tell Edward," Emmett muttered.

Jasper and Alice both glared at him immediately and Emmett grimaced, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Edward? What did he mean?" I asked.

Alice turned to look away from me. "Don't worry about it."

"Alice."

"Hey, let's do something fun while you're still here."

I looked at her suspiciously and she smiled sincerely in response. I _was_ in a good mood and didn't want to ruin it by worrying about Edward.

"Fine," I agreed.

She smiled even wider. "I can fix up your hair or paint your nails."

"That doesn't sound like fun," I said in a panicked voice.

"Come on, you'll like it, I guarantee."

It looked like her mind was made up; there was no getting out of it. I sighed in defeat as Alice vanished in an instant and appeared two seconds later with tons of beauty supplies. I looked at it all in astonishment as Jasper and Emmett laughed while leaving the room to give us our 'girl time'. I felt like Alice's little doll as she combed, sprayed, and straightened my hair. Next she painted both my finger and toe nails. She had so many colors to choose from and even mixed a few to create new ones. The smell of the nail polish was making me dizzy, I never liked the stuff. I tried to concentrate on something else.

"So, has Rosalie gone somewhere too?" I asked.

"No, she's upstairs," Alice answered.

"Oh, does she know I'm here?"

She made an awkward face. "Yeah, she knows, but you know how Rosalie is."

I sighed. "Right, especially now, I'd assume."

"Don't let it bother you too much." She smiled and went back to painting my fingernails.

I decided to just focus on Alice instead of my fingers, hoping it would help me ignore the smell. Suddenly, Alice turned to face the TV, keeping her hand with the brush locked in place. I wasn't paying attention to the TV and almost forgot it was on. It was on the local news and a young female reporter was standing by a dock with microphone in hand.

"It's been two weeks since the sudden killings and disappearances here in Seattle began and the numbers appear to be slowly escalating. Yet another victim was found in a Georgetown alley this morning and no other evidence besides the mangled corpse itself was found at the scene. The situation is very similar to the murder cases examined before this one and police theories range from a serial killer to a vicious new gang," the reporter announced.

"It's still going on, huh?" Jasper said suddenly right beside me, making me jump.

"Yeah, I wonder if they'll move on soon," Alice mused.

"Hope so."

I remembered Charlie reading in the newspaper about strange disappearances and murders in Seattle a week ago. I didn't think too much of it then, but Charlie _did_ tell me to stay away from Seattle for a while.

"Do you know something about it?" I asked, looking at both of them.

"It's very possible that vampires are behind the murders," Jasper answered.

I gasped. "Really? Are you sure?"

"All the signs are there; the unlikely disappearances, always in the night and found in the morning, the poorly disposed of corpses, the lack of other evidence…"

"Is it Victoria?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I would've seen it. This is someone new, most likely a newborn."

I tilted my head to the side. "Newborn?"

"It's how we all are when we first change," Jasper answered, "Bloodthirsty, wild, out of control, and very strong. A more experienced vampire wouldn't be this careless and draw so much attention."

"Stuff like this happens all the time. We wouldn't normally be paying attention to this if it wasn't happening so close to home, it's not our problem," Alice said with a shrug.

"But if it gets too serious, then someone has to take responsibility," Jasper added.

"Wait, won't it be dangerous? You could get hurt," I said immediately.

Both Jasper and Alice laughed in response. I looked at them wondering if there was a joke I missed; I was being serious.

"Thanks for the concern, but I think I can handle newborns," he said with a chuckle.

Just then, I heard the back door open and in the next second, Esme and Carlisle came into the room. Esme was holding a plastic bag in her right hand and her other hand was wrapped lovingly around Carlisle's waist. Carlisle was wearing some very casual looking clothing with a scarf, rather than the doctor's coat I expected to see. They both smiled as they made their way over to me.

"Bella, it's so good to have you here. Welcome back," Carlisle greeted.

I smiled. "I'm really happy to be here."

"Esme told me about how you've been. It's nice to know that things are going well." He turned his attention to Alice. "Alice, we'll need to talk about this with Edward though."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed and went back to painting my nails.

"I thought you'd want something simple, so I got some soup and ravioli. They're all in cans, so it should only take a few minutes to make," Esme said, holding the grocery bag up.

"Thank you," I said. I was glad she didn't go overboard and buy anything expensive. I didn't need a full course meal.

"Which would you prefer?"

"Ravioli, please."

Esme whisked into the kitchen and started preparing the food. Carlisle sat next to me and Alice in a natural yet elegant position befitting of a king. He started asking questions about my experience with the pack and I answered them pretty much the same way I did before. Some questions I didn't know the answers to, since they were more on the medical side. He was surprisingly even more interested about the pack than everyone else was. Esme brought me a bowl with the ravioli in it and a fork. I ate pretty quickly, but declined another serving when Esme offered. Alice finally got done with my nails and, though I hated to admit it, they looked really nice. Each finger had multiple shades of blue that looked like the ocean. It reminded me so much of the beach water at La Push, slowly and calmly sliding into itself and kissing the shore at a steady rhythm. It made me think of the gray driftwood Jacob and I would always sit on, watching the sun and ocean's beauty. It made me want to be there.

"Um, what time is it?" I asked Alice.

She checked the cell phone she had in her pocket for a split second. "It's 8:27, do you have to leave now?"

"I think I should."

She pouted. "We hardly got to do anything."

"We'll do more next time."

"Not tomorrow though?"

I looked at her apologetically. "Next week, definitely."

"Next week? Why then?"

"I want to try and use those airline tickets this week. The sooner the better," I whispered to her as quietly as I could, though I still think Esme heard.

Alice sighed. "Alright, next week. When do you plan on using the tickets?"

"Hopefully this Friday. I'll have a little bit of time to plan that way."

"Yeah, only two days. It's not too short of notice?"

"Renee's never complained about unexpected visits, I think it'll be fine."

"Well, I'd better drive you home then."

Alice grabbed all of her supplies and skipped gracefully up to her room. She came back down at double the speed and stopped at the front door, waiting for me. I got up and started toward the door, looking back to see everyone waving goodbye.

"We'll see you soon, Bella. It was wonderful having you here," Carlisle said while Esme nodded like she would say the same thing.

"See you next week then, Bella," Jasper said with a smile.

I waved back. "Bye everyone, I'll see you soon."

"Whoa, she's leaving?" I heard Emmett shout from upstairs and he suddenly appeared right in my face, making me gasped, "I didn't get to say goodbye, so, bye."

I chuckled a little. "Bye, Emmett."

He grinned and gave me another bear hug, but let me go before I had the chance feel out of breath. Alice lead me outside to Edward's Volvo and opened the door for me. She got in on her side, put the keys into the ignition, and headed down the highway to my house.

"Do you think I could come in for a second and say hi to Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Sure, he'll be happy to see you," I answered, "By the way, I _do_ kind of like my nails. Thanks."

She giggled. "Told ya you'd like 'em. Also, you'll have to tell Charlie about your trip to Florida, he should definitely know."

"Right."

"Are you still taking Jacob? If he says no, I can always go with you."

"I don't _think_ he'll say no."

Jacob's hurt expression came back into my mind just then. I remembered how much it hurt me to see him hurt. I wanted to see him smile again, especially now that I had such great news to tell him. We _would_ stay together. We _were_ going to be happy. We _wouldn't_ need to worry. The closer we got to home, the more I wanted to see him, the more I wanted to feel his warmth, the more I wanted to hold him and never let go. The wait was killing me; I had to see him tonight.

**Chapter 9 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Day

9. Another Day

BELLA SWAN

We continued down the highway at what I assumed was reckless speed. I remembered when this rush of speed used to scare me, but now I was so used to going fast that I couldn't tell anymore. Whether it was motorcycles or riding werewolves, speed seemed to be a new standard for me; I never got sick. We turned down a much less open road and Alice began driving slower, maybe normal speed. When I saw the worn out concrete of the road, familiar mossy trees that barely moved in the wind, and the modest houses passing us by, I knew that we were close to home. In just minutes, Alice started up the driveway and stopped behind my rusty truck that was parked close to the house.

"On second thought, Bella, maybe I should head back now," Alice said, groaning to herself.

I couldn't hide the disappointment on my face. "Wait, I thought you wanted to see Charlie."

"Maybe some other time."

"Why not now?"

She grimaced. "I can smell a werewolf inside. It's probably your dog…oh, I meant Jacob. Sorry."

My eyes widened. "Jacob's in there?"

"Yeah, that's why I should leave. I know, it sucks."

I really wanted, no, needed to see Jacob tonight. It'd been so long since I spent a day without Jacob by my side, and although it was wonderful being with the Cullens after an even longer period of time, my body ached not having him with me. I thought he'd be at home and I was planning to go right after Alice left. I wasn't sure how Charlie would feel about me coming home late at night only to leave right back out, but I guessed now I didn't have to worry about it.

"It's okay, I understand," I said, trying to sound believable.

She smiled sympathetically and reached over to give me a hug. I hugged her back, squeezing tight and unable to let go so easily. Her hard cold skin felt strangely soft and gentle, so much like how we hugged when she promised to come back. Now she _was_ back, _they_ were back, and this felt like just the confirmation I needed.

"Bye, Bella. See you next week," she whispered, letting go of me to place her hands back on the steering wheel.

I sighed. "Yeah, next week."

As I got out of the car and walked up to the front door, I turned to look back at Alice pulling away. I waved my last goodbye and she waved back before zooming down the road at a speed I'd be used to. Once she was out of clear view, I opened the door quickly and immediately searched Jacob out as I walked in. It didn't take long at all, he was sitting on our couch in front of the TV that wasn't on and jumped up at my arrival. His expression was unexpected, cautious, but I ignored it because I couldn't be happier to see him.

"Jake!" I sang, throwing myself at him and squeezed tight.

It took him a few seconds to wrap his arms around me, but once he did, he pulled me so close it almost felt like I was a part of him. It felt so wonderful holding him like this, it felt right, it felt perfect. I'd forgotten just how warm and soft Jacob was, after hugging vampires, the difference seemed more obvious.

"Bella," he whispered.

"I missed you."

He chuckled softly. "It's only been a few hours."

"Mmm," I agreed, though it felt a lot longer.

"But yeah," he sighed, "I missed you too."

I sighed back contently and rested my head onto his chest. He laughed once that sounded slightly like one of relief and kissed the top of my head. As soon as he did that though, he made a slightly disgusted noise and cough. I ignored that and tried to pull us to the couch, while still holding him tight, but I couldn't make him budge considering how massive he was. I looked up to see him staring toward the kitchen.

"Bella, you're home," I heard Charlie call out.

I looked in the same direction Jacob was and Charlie walked up to us. Jacob let me go and I did the same, as we both adjusted ourselves to face him. His expression was tense and full of worry.

"Hey, dad," I greeted, trying to sound cheerful.

"Honey, Jacob told me you were over the Cullens' today," Charlie announced.

My eyes widened in surprise. I looked at Jacob annoyed and he nodded back unconcerned.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

I groaned. "Of course, dad." It bothered me that he'd think things wouldn't be okay.

"What about," he hesitated to say the name, "Edward. Is everything okay with him?"

I sighed. "Edward wasn't there. So, I'm not sure."

Jacob turned toward me with surprise clear on his face. "He wasn't?"

"No," I said disappointed.

"Oh." He was still clearly surprised, but it was a pleasant kind now. He briefly laughed in relief again and I glared at him for it, which he simply shrugged off.

"And dad," I began, trying not to sound too irritated, "Edward's name isn't taboo anymore. I think we can say it without anyone getting hurt, thank you."

"Okay, sorry," Charlie said, flinching back in surprise. I obviously sounded more irritated than I wanted.

Though I wanted to believe my words to be true, that his name would bring no pain anymore, I wasn't sure if I was being true to myself. When he was gone, I couldn't think of the name without feeling pain, but Jacob took that pain away. Now that he was back, but still gone at the same time, his name brought something else. Was it pain? Disappointment? Betrayal? Whatever it was, it wasn't nearly as bad as what I used to feel; not even close. I wanted to believe I could handle that.

"Um, dad, there's actually something I wanted to ask you," I announced.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well," I began to say, but a big yawn that came out of nowhere interrupted me, "Sorry. See, the last time I was with the Cullens, you know, on my birthday-."

He nodded in confirmation.

"-Carlisle and Esme gave me plane tickets as a present. They're tickets to Florida, to visit mom."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. They expire soon, so I was thinking about using them before they go to waste. I was thinking about maybe going this Friday."

"That was really nice of them. What time were you planning on going?"

"As early as possible."

"And you're all caught up in your school work?"

"Yes. No missing assignments here."

"Well that sounds great. You haven't seen your mother in a while, it'd be nice for you to visit."

"There's something else."

"Oh?"

I took Jacob's hand, squeezing it firmly, and edged myself close to his side. Jacob smiled at me and leaned a bit closer. It was natural reaction for him, so I was sure he didn't know what I was about to ask.

"They gave me tickets for two people."

It took Charlie a few seconds to respond. "Okay. So, you wanted to take someone else?"

"Yes."

Surprise crossed Jacob's face as he now understood. "You want to take me?"

I smiled at him. "Yes."

"Take Jacob?" Charlie asked with a louder voice than before.

"Is that a problem?"

He grimaced. "Well…I mean…"

"You mean what?"

"Bella, I want to speak with you in the kitchen, please."

I folded my arms and stared at him critically while he stared back with a stern look that told me I should do what he said. Jacob nudged me in the shoulder, encouraging me to go. I sighed and followed Charlie to the corner of the kitchen by the fridge, furthest away from Jacob.

"What's your problem?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Are you sure you don't want to take someone else?" Charlie whispered.

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"I'd prefer it."

"Well, I prefer Jacob."

"What about Alice? You guys just started hanging out again, right? You could take her or maybe Angela?"

"Exactly what are you afraid of, dad? What, you don't trust us or something? That's a first."

"I trust you, but," he whispered and looked over me to where Jacob was, "Jacob _is_ still a boy."

"Jacob and I are together all the time."

"Yeah, when you're close to home and Billy is there to supervise."

"Oh, so I guess mom isn't responsible enough to handle us? Great to know, wait until I tell her."

"No!" he shouted through his whisper and looked over to check Jacob again.

"We're just going to visit mom, not run off to Las Vegas." A groan was his only response; I knew I was winning this argument. "You know you're overreacting."

He was silent for a moment and looked like he was thinking of something. Finally, he patted my shoulder and looked over to where Jacob was again.

"Jacob, it's your turn. I need to talk to you," he called to him and focused back on me, "Go on, Bells. I need to speak to him alone."

I looked at him with disapproval. "What for?"

"Just be glad that I'm doing this, you hear?"

"Be nice," I groaned and walked back into the living room, passing Jake along the way.

I sat down onto the couch and leaned toward the kitchen, trying to hear what they were saying. I couldn't make anything out; everything they said got mixed together. I laid my head onto the couch's arm rest and yawned loudly. It'd just occurred to me that I was actually really tired. Everything started to blur up and my eyelids refused to stay open no matter how hard I tried. I didn't want to go to sleep yet; I still needed to tell Jake about what Alice said. Though, the fact that I couldn't put together what she said in my mind without it sounding like complete nonsense told me I was far too sleepy for that now. I gave in and let myself slip into unconsciousness.

As I slept, I dreamt a pleasant dream for the first time in a week. Jacob was carrying me through that beautiful forest we went through before in a past dream. This time, we weren't alone though; the rest of the pack was following us further behind. They were all smiling; even Leah was cheerful, which was a bizarre sight to see. Jacob was smiling that happy smile that I loved so much as he continued trudging through the forest where multi-colored leaves began to pile up. It was so wonderful having a dream like this after so many terrifying nights. I truly believed this was the sign, the sign that I'd definitely be his and he would be mine. Always.

The dream ended abruptly as I woke up in my bed. There was a faint light outside through the closed curtains and I looked at the time in surprise. It was already morning and I guess I'd be running late for school, if I planned on going. I jumped out of bed and quickly changed out of the clothes I had on yesterday. I went into the bathroom, washed up, brushed my teeth, but didn't bother with my hair too much; I just wanted to hurry and see Jake. I went back into my room and put on the first pair of jeans I saw and a zip up sweatshirt. I grabbed my school bag just so Charlie didn't get suspicious if he saw it still here. As I headed towards the stairs, I noticed that Charlie's door was still closed. I could hear faint snoring coming from the room; apparently I wasn't the only one who overslept. I knocked on his door three times to wake him up and darted downstairs out the door.

I went up to my truck and started digging through my bag for the keys. Before I could find them though, I heard a low bark come from the trees to my left. I walked over to the sound, heading a little ways into the forest, and there stood Jacob on all fours with a pair of shorts tied to his right leg, smiling his wolf grin. I ran up and embraced him tight, letting my hands stroke through the shaggy russet fur on his neck.

"You remembered I wanted to ditch today?" I asked, as I continued to ruffle his fur even more.

He coughed once and looked at me like the answer was obvious. I chuckled in response as he bent down for me to hop on his back. I got on and wrapped my arms around his neck securely. I guess I wouldn't be taking my truck, but I could tell Charlie that Jacob drove me to school if he ever asked. Jacob sprinted swiftly through the trees and I held on tight. This was the type of speed I was used to now, the way the trees blurred past us, the way the wind whipped my hair back, the exhilaration, it was all very welcome to me; comfortable even. It didn't take long for us to reach our destination. We were heading towards First Beach, and I could see it in the distance, but Jacob suddenly stopped in an area of the forest filled with leaves. He let me off and started looking around the area, prompting me to look too. I could see why he stopped here now, this place was beautiful. There were bright green leaves scattered all around in a circular pattern leaving a wide open space in the middle. The trees were also light green with moss and the subtle sunlight beamed through them onto the open circle of leaves, like something from a fairy tale telling you 'This is the spot.' This place reminded me so much of that wonderful forest in my dreams, only this was real. It wasn't as colorful, but still seemed just as magical. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes and I didn't need a translator to tell me what he said.

_Pretty cool, huh?_

I nodded. "It's beautiful."

He coughed a chuckle and walked into the middle of the circle of leaves. He stood very still, directly where the sunlight shined, and his fur seemed to glimmer. He then raised his head up to look at the trees and sky above. He looked like some sort of glorious canine hero; like he just defeated his enemies and was about to howl victoriously at the sun. Of course, it didn't take me long to realize that it was all intentional. I just rolled my eyes and walked over to join him as he laughed again. He sat down resting his head on his paws and I snuggled up next to him. I started stroking the side of Jacob's neck without even realizing, but I didn't stop. He made a low rumbling noise of contentment and it made me smile. There was something strangely addictive about petting werewolves. The way their fur felt between my fingers was really nice and so warm. I rested my head on his side and my eyelids started to feel heavy. Was I still tired? I thought I got enough sleep; though Jacob's fur was so warm and comfy that I guessed _that_ could put me to sleep. He'd make the perfect bed.

"Wake me up in fifteen minutes," I mumbled.

Jake looked at me and rolled his eyes while making a low grumble. I half smiled and closed my eyes. I drifted off pretty quickly, but was all too quickly awakened when I felt something hot and wet smear the side of my face from chin to hairline. I instantly recoiled, blinking wildly, and wiped away the slobber with my sleeve.

"Ugh! Jake, you know I hate it when you do that," I complained.

The last time Jacob had licked me was about a month ago and it was in front of the whole pack. I remember everyone coughing their wolf laugh and my face was bright red.

Jacob laughed, as if to remind me of that, and licked me again in the same spot.

"Knock it off," I yelled through a laugh that I couldn't control.

He licked me yet again in the same spot, but this time I got up on my feet and glared down at him.

"Okay, you know what…" I began to say as I started looking on the ground for what I needed.

I spotted a thick stick lying a little bit away from Jake's tail, picked it up, and threw it into the distance as hard as I could.

"Fetch!" I shouted, pointing at where I threw the stick.

Jake looked up at me like I was crazy, but I just stared back at him and continued to point in the direction of the stick. If he wanted to act like a canine, he'd get the stick. We stared at each other for about fifteen seconds before Jacob finally let out a huff, got to his feet, and dashed in the direction that I threw the stick. Before ten more seconds passed, Jacob came running back; this time on two feet, stick in hand, and wearing the shorts he had tied to his leg. He grinned as he came back to my side and handed me the stick.

"There's your stick. Happy?" he chuckled.

"Very," I responded.

"Was that pretty fast? I fetched and phased in record time."

"You sure did."

"Fetch." He shook his head and sighed. "_That_ was your big comeback?"

"You went for it, didn't you?"

"Only to show you how fast I am," he said proudly.

Jacob sat back down on the leaves and I sat next to him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder comfortably and I rested my head on his.

"So, which place do you like better? This?" He extended his arm out and around the area. "Or the beach?"

It took me a second to answer. "I can't decide. This place is beautiful but…"

"Yeah, the beach has more history to it, and who says the beach isn't beautiful too?"

"Exactly."

"We could switch every now and then. Sometimes the beach and sometimes the fairytale forest."

I giggled. "Sure, sure."

We sat there comfortably for a minute, but then I remembered last night and what Alice told me. There was a bit to go over.

"Um, Jake, I wanted to tell you something…and ask you something too. I'm not sure where to start," I explained.

He gave me his full attention and waited for me to begin. I decided to start off easy.

"Uh, what did Charlie say to you last night?"

"Oh, that. Well, he told me I could go with you," he said with his expression turning awkward, "He also said that he'd come after me with his shotgun if I took advantage of you…y'know…in bed."

"Oh," I said, letting out an irritated groan, "He's seriously overreacting. We're just going to go visit Renee."

"True, but guys _can_ get some crazy ideas though."

"Do you have any crazy ideas?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh," I muttered in slight disappointment, which kind of took me by surprise, "Wait, I never asked you if you even _wanted_ to go."

"Of course I'll go. I already talked to Sam and he's fine with it. He plans on having Seth take my place while I'm gone, which Seth is thrilled with by the way."

"That's great. Good for Seth."

"Yep. He really wants to show everyone what he can do so that Sam will let him be with us more often."

I nodded. "It'll be great having you with me."

"Well, I _am_ loads of fun." He smiled and I returned it.

There was still more I needed to tell him, but I decided to stay with easier subjects for now.

"So, what did you do yesterday? Did I miss anything good?" I asked, keeping my voice even.

His pleasant expression disappeared. He obviously didn't like being reminded of me being gone yesterday. "You didn't miss much."

"Tell me anything, I don't care if it's boring."

"I just hung out at Emily's place with everyone else. I took your truck with me by the way." I looked at him questioningly, causing him to elaborate. "I thought that if I left your truck at your house and Charlie saw it but no _you_, he'd wonder where you were. If it wasn't there, then he'd probably assume you were with me."

"That reminds me, how come you have keys to my truck?"

He chuckled. "We always had a spare key to that truck before Charlie bought it for you. When you and I started hanging out, I remembered that we had that spare key, so I kept it with me in case of some kind of emergency."

"It came in handy this time, but it kind of makes me think how you could easily steal my truck if you wanted."

He looked at me insulted. "Do you really think I would do that?"

"No! Of course not."

"If you want me to give you the spare key, you can have it."

"No, keep it."

"You sure?"

"Positive. So, tell me what you did at Emily's."

"Like I said, nothing much happened. Well, I guess one thing is sort of worth mentioning."

"What?"

"Well, Claire was with everyone too and Quil was of course looking after her. Paul got excited about something stupid and bumped into Claire. She got knocked into a wall and started to cry. Now, how mad have you ever seen Quil?"

I gulped. "The time that we all ganged up on him for imprinting is the angriest I've seen him."

"Yeah, well this was worse."

"How worse?"

"Quil managed to keep his form long enough to push Paul out the door and maul him outside."

"Oh my god! Is Paul okay?"

He chuckled. "Relax, Bella, everyone's fine. Quil and Paul just had a little wolf fight. It was a pretty interesting brawl too, but Sam had to ruin the fun and break it up. Quil realized that it was just an accident and apologized to Paul. It's all good now."

"Thank goodness. So, is that all that happened?"

"Pretty much. Afterwards, I drove your truck to your place and waited for you with Charlie."

"Alright, there's something that I need to tell you, something big." I smiled wide and put my hands out in front of him in a 'brace yourself' gesture. "You're going to be thrilled."

He looked at me confused. "Okay."

I took a deep breath before beginning. "Yesterday, when I was over the Cullens, Alice told me something very interesting."

His face hardened as I brought the Cullens up, but I tried to ignore it and remain cheerful.

"You know how Alice can't see you guys? You know, she can't predict the future when werewolves are involved."

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Well, she can't see me anymore either."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that because I'm always around you, Alice can't see me anymore. Even when I'm _not_ around you, she still couldn't see my future."

He still looked confused and irritated. "Again, what does that mean?"

"Jake," I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, "If there was a chance that you and I wouldn't be together in the future, Alice would at least be able to see me just a little bit. But she can't see me at all, no matter how _far_ she looks."

It took Jacob a minute to respond, but when he did, his eyes popped open in realization.

"Wait, let me get this straight. The psychic can't see your future, because you're always around us. And because she can't see you, not even a little, that means you'll still be with us in the future?"

I nodded. "Yes. She said that it's almost like I _am _a wolf. She obviously hasn't experienced anything like this before. Some outcomes are more solid than others."

"So, as long as the bloodsucker can't see you, we'll be together?"

I let the 'bloodsucker' bit slide. "Yes."

"Does that mean I won't imprint?" he gasped in astonishment.

"I'm sure of it!"

He half smiled for a split second, but his expression hardened. "Are you sure we can trust what she says?"

"Alice isn't lying. I could tell that it really bugged her."

It was silent for a minute. Jacob just looked off in the distance, deep in thought, as the leaves on the ground started to float through the breeze. I leaned back a bit as a various amount of emotions took turns spreading across his face in random order. Astonishment, disbelief, confusion, fear, excitement; I just watched and wondered which one he'd stick with. Finally, Jacob smiled and looked at me with the most sincerely loving eyes in the world. He held my face in both his hands and slowly brought his lips to mine.

Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization as his tongue grazed the top of mine and I returned the motion, encouraging him to continue. He moved his hands down to my waist and brought me in even closer as he lay on his back in the leaves with me on top. I could feel his heat full force with our bodies pressed together and it felt good. It wasn't exactly cold outside, but that didn't matter, it was _his_ heat that I wanted to feel and it engulfed me. There wasn't anything that I could feel that wasn't Jacob. We rolled over a bit and we were both laying on our sides now. I let my left hand grab onto his massive shoulders as my other reached for the back of his head to stroke his hair and run my fingers through. He seemed to like that, as his one hand started stroking my hair in the same motion and his other went underneath my sweatshirt, tracing his fingers across my back.

It'd been a while since I felt this happy with Jacob. It'd been a while since I felt so at ease. The fear that we both felt was gone, we didn't have anything to worry about anymore. We could continue on, knowing that nothing could split us apart. The fact made this moment all the more wonderful. I wanted to hold him like this, kiss him, stroke his hair, and never let him go; knowing that I could.

I felt him begin to pull away, so I kissed him back eagerly, not letting him escape. We kissed for a few more minutes until he finally pulled back and sat back up. I couldn't stop him this time. I looked at him disappointed, but he just smiled. I smiled back for a moment until his expression turned more serious.

"There's something I wanted to ask you too, Bella," he announced.

"Ask away," I said.

He exhaled deeply. "Well, yesterday when you were with the Cullens, what exactly did you do there?"

"Oh…well, nothing too interesting." I tried to make it sound like no big deal. I still wanted this to be about us.

"Tell me anyway, like I told you."

"Fine." I paused to go over what happened in my head. "First, I just told them what I'd been up to since I was gone. I told them about you and the pack and stuff like that."

"You didn't tell them too much did you?" he asked, sounding slightly worried.

"I didn't tell them anything too personal, like the whole imprinting stuff."

"Okay, what did you tell them?"

"Just that you guys run patrols and practice sparring. Jasper also asked how many of you guys there were and who was the leader. Did I tell them too much?"

He thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "No, that shouldn't be too bad."

"Good," I said in relief.

"Anything else?"

"Well, they gave me some food and Alice painted my nails." I held out my hands to show him the ocean-like design on my nails.

"Good god!" he shouted in exaggerated horror.

"This might surprise you, but I actually don't think they're _that_ bad."

"Did they put some sort of spell on you too?"

"Be nice," I scolded, slapping his arm, "The color reminds me of the beach, that's why."

"Hm, I guess," he said indifferently.

"Anyway, that's what I did."

He looked away for a second and made an awkward face before speaking. "And you said Edward wasn't there?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, he wasn't."

Jake nodded to himself like that was good news and it irritated me.

"Why is it so important that Edward wasn't there?" I asked.

He grimaced. "Why do you think?"

"Jacob Black, you know better than to be jealous, don't you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Do I?"

"That's completely ridiculous!"

"But, Bella, he-"

"Jake, is there some sort of rule that says I can't be friends with an ex?" I asked, cutting him off.

"S'not a rule, but it's still regularly followed," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on, don't tell me I'm the only girlfriend you've had."

He stiffened up, it took a few seconds for him to speak. "Really, you are."

"Honestly?"

"Well, pretty much."

I turned my head to the side. "Pretty much? What do you mean?"

He grimaced, but I continued to stare at him, wanting an answer. It just hit me that this news might not be so great to hear.

"Well," he began to say, pausing for a second, "I've had a few crushes at school, but they didn't last long. I've gone on a few group dates, but nothing ever happened. There's never been anything big."

"Have any of these girls ever liked you?"

"Um, one has."

"Who?" I asked immediately.

He flinched back at my eagerness. "Bella, it's nothing."

"Okay, but, who is she? Do you remember her name?" I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Her name is Jackie. She had a big crush on me, but it's just a friendship thing for me."

"Do you still see her sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"Does she...still have a crush on you?"

He sighed. "Yes."

I grimaced as my eyes slowly wavered from his face to the leaf covered ground. He put one arm around my shoulders and rubbed it comfortingly.

"But like I said, it's only a friendship for me. I've never seen anyone in the same way I see you, Bella. Now, you're all I see, you're all I'll ever see."

I looked up to see him smiling at me sincerely, I couldn't help but smile back. It was that one particular smile that always brightened my day.

"So, can you understand how I might feel now, only to a much bigger degree?" he asked.

"Sure," I admitted, I didn't want to seem like a hypocrite, "But if you wanted to go visit Jackie, I wouldn't stop you."

He sighed. "That's different?"

"How?"

"Because," he paused, "I know what he can do to you. I've seen it, Charlie's seen it, your friends, the pack, everyone. You don't know how hard it is to see you like that. I don't want him to hurt you again."

I nearly said that he was already hurting me now, but I had to brush that thought away. I had to be stronger than I was, I didn't want Edward's absence to affect me as bad as it did before. I wanted to say his name without feeling any kind of sadness. I wanted to believe that I'd be okay even if I never saw Edward again, though I hoped everyday that I would.

"That won't happen again, Jake. I've grown up since then," I said proudly.

"Yeah, you have. But you haven't grown completely apart from them."

"I guess so; they still feel like a second family to me." I laughed to myself in humor. "I remember when I actually wanted to become a vampire once."

Suddenly, Jacob jumped to his feet in an instant, knocking me over in the process. His whole body was shaking violently and his arms were vibrating at his side with hands balled into fists. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth clenched together. I immediately got to my feet and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as his body shook mine.

"Jake, no! Please, calm, calm!" I pleaded.

His shaking slowly became less vicious once I had my arms around him, but he was still clearly angry.

"Jake, it's not like that anymore! I swear, that was then!"

He began to relax his fingers and unclench his teeth, but kept his eyes closed as he got himself under control. I couldn't believe I said that, I should've known better.

Once he stopped shaking, he embraced me securely, almost as if trying to protect me from something. His eyes were still closed and the expression on his face was hard to look at. It was like he was preparing for something painful to happen.

"Really, Jake, I don't want that anymore." I paused to check his face, which remained the same. "If anything, I'd actually like to be a werewolf like you."

His eyes opened up and his expression began to shift into one of thought. Finally, he chuckled to himself and relief washed over me.

"A werewolf, huh? That'd be interesting," he said quietly.

I nodded. "Do you think I'd make a good one?"

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "You? With a loooooooooot of training, then maybe, just maybe."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks so much."

He smiled and looked at me with those same loving eyes as before, but then his expression saddened.

"I'm really sorry about the way I overreacted," he apologized sincerely.

I shook my head. "No, I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place. It's nothing."

"I don't like getting mad in front of you."

"Well, sometimes I kind of like it when you get angry. It's…kind of hot."

He looked at me in disbelief for a moment, but quickly burst into laughter that echoed through the trees.

"Well, in that case, I'll have to get pissed off more often."

"Not _too_ often."

"Sure, sure."

We stared into each other's eyes for a good minute. That werewolf comment actually got me thinking. I was always surrounded by people so much stronger than me. First vampires and now werewolves; I'd always just be the weak human. But there really wasn't anything I could do about that. Could I make the best of what I had?

"What?" Jacob asked suddenly. The conflict in my head must have been reflected on my face too.

"Hypothetically, if I _could_ become a werewolf, would that make you happy?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Probably not."

"Why not?" That actually surprised me.

"I've told you before how I miss being human. I miss how everything was so easy, so simple. I miss the freedom to do and be what I want, without fear of betraying anyone. I miss…feeling under control."

I rubbed his arm in comfort. "So you still don't like this? Being a werewolf, I mean?"

"It _is_ pretty cool sometimes. It's nice feeling more powerful and the speed of running is incredible. It's also great knowing that you can save lives, it builds confidence."

I nodded, knowing that it would definitely build my confidence if I was actually useful.

"But still," he continued, "I wouldn't want what you already have taken away from you."

"But it's not much. _I'm_ not much."

"Don't say that!" he shouted.

I flinched a little, but not away from him. He stared into my eyes in a stern manner and I stared back a little stunned.

"Bella, you're perfect just the way you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't think that you have to change what you are because you _think_ someone else is better and you _think_ you need to be on their level. There's nothing wrong with you."

I didn't know what to say. I began to lose control of my breathing as he stared at me, but now with eyes of adoration and a smile to go with it.

"You're Bella, you're _my_ Bella, and you're special the way you are."

I didn't think that such simple words would have this big an effect on me, but it did as tears began to well up in my eyes. It seemed to take him off guard when I saw the surprise on his face, but I just buried my face into his bare chest and squeezed him tight as the tears overflowed.

"Bella," he whispered, a little concerned.

"No one's ever said that to me," I whimpered.

He chuckled quietly. "Well, it's about time someone did."

I tried gaining control of my voice as I sniffed and exhaled unevenly.

"I love you."

"Oh, come on, Bella," he muttered, rubbing my back comfortingly, "No need to cry."

My tears weren't done spilling over, so I kept my face at his chest while trying to control my sobbing.

"Was my speech really that moving?" he asked, "I actually thought it was kind of corny."

I shook my head. It was just the thing I needed to hear, even if it was simple.

"I still meant every word of it, Bella. You don't need to change for anyone, when you're already perfect."

I lifted my face up to look at him and his smile seemed to make everything brighten. He wiped a tear from my eye with his thumb and kissed my forehead softly.

"Love you too, Bells," he whispered.

"Awwww, isn't that just adorable?" a voice that came from behind us yelled out.

Jacob immediately turned his head to look in the direction of the voice and frowned irritated. I sighed heavily when I saw the two shirtless goofs making kissing noises by the trees. We both turned to face them.

"Ugh! What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Jacob asked, annoyed.

"We should be asking you that," Embry countered.

"Yeah, it's like that last time. Are you guys ditching again?" Quil asked.

"Obviously," Jacob said.

"Then count us in."

"No, not again."

"Come on, Jake. We're bored," Embry complained.

"Go hang out with Paul or Jared or something."

"You guys are more fun to hang with. What happened to The Three Musketeers, Jake?"

"Now it's The Three Musketeers and One Chick," Quil chuckled, "By the way, Bella, are we going to have to start calling you 'vampire girl' again?"

I grimaced as I thought about how the others might think of me associating with vampires. Jacob glanced at me to see my expression and glared at Quil and Embry in warning.

Quil raised his hands in surrender. "Jeez, okay, I'm sorry. Jake, sometimes I think you're turning into Paul."

"Yeah right," Jacob said with sarcasm.

"So I guess we'll leave then," Embry said, "We can see you two love birds want to be alone. I wanted to challenge Jake to a race, but it's okay. Sorry to bother you guys."

Jacob's eyes beamed when he heard the word 'race'. Quil and Embry started to walk away slowly and Jacob got jittery the further they went. It didn't take a genius to tell Jake really wanted to race for whatever reason. Though I wanted to be alone with him, I knew he'd be thinking of the race that got away somewhere in his mind.

I sighed. "You can race them if you want."

"Really?" he asked, excited.

"Yeah."

He grinned wide. "Thanks, Bells."

"Sure."

He sighed when he heard the disappointment in my tone and grabbed my hand. "You're coming too. The day's not over yet, not by a long shot."

I half smiled as he started running to catch up to them and dragging me with him. I wasn't sure why he wanted a race so badly, but I was about to find out.

**Author Notes: This was actually going to be a bigger chapter, but I realized it'd been a month since I last updated and didn't want to keep people waiting too long. Because of this, I'm sure the next chapter will come sooner, especially since this semester of college is finished.**

**Also, the character of Jackie is a creation of a fellow fan fiction writer who goes by the name JJ. She wrote the story of New Moon from Jacob's POV and is currently working on Eclipse as well as her own Jacob+Bella love story. Check her stories out and you can meet the real Jackie.**

**Chapter 10 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10: Family

10. Family

BELLA SWAN

"Guys, wait up!" Jacob shouted as we got closer to them.

Quil and Embry both turned around to look at us with grins already plastered on their faces.

"I knew you'd give in if I mentioned racing," Embry said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. So, where are we going to do this?"

"How about we do one lap around the reservation? This place can be our starting and ending point," Quil suggested.

"Right here?" Jacob asked a little concerned. He looked around the area and then at the circle of leaves where he and I once were, kissing in the middle. "How about a little ways left of here?"

Quil shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Alright, let's change real quick and we can make that tree our starting point." He pointed at a tree far to our left that had a large oval hole in the middle.

"Awesome!" Embry shouted in excitement.

"Wait, what about Bella?" Quil wondered, "We'll be going crazy fast and she'll be sent flying if she rides one of us."

"I can hold on tight," I insisted.

Jacob looked at me and shook his head. "No way, Bella, better safe than sorry. You'll have to wait here and one of you guys will stay with her."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"What do you mean 'what'? I don't want to leave her here alone. Keep her company."

"When it's not my turn, I kind of wanted to watch you guys race too," Quil complained.

"You'll get a live broadcast of it."

Quil chuckled. "Oh, right. Plus, I wouldn't wanna ware myself out by running before my turn."

"Exactly. Do I really need to remind you of this stuff?"

"Who's going first anyway?" Embry asked.

They were all silent for a second as they eyed each other down.

"Call first!" Jacob and Quil both shouted.

"Call fir…, ugh, dammit," Embry groaned.

Jacob and Quil both laughed and so did I. Quil and Embry ran behind two separate trees to change into their wolf forms. Jacob was about to go and change too, but I grabbed his arm reflexively and he looked at me in confusion.

"Not that racing isn't exciting, but you seem more eager now than you've been before. How come?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well, to be honest, I can beat these guys in a race no problem. But Embry claims that he's been practicing and from what I've seen, I believe him. He almost beat Leah recently. He was _this_ close."

"Really? Isn't Leah the fastest in the pack?"

"Yeah, she is, but maybe that'll change. If Embry can almost beat Leah and I can still beat him, then maybe I might have a shot at her."

"Or maybe Leah was just having an off day," Embry called from behind the tree.

"Aren't all of her days a little off?" Quil commented.

Jacob shrugged. "Anyway, I've been kind of eager to test out what I can do. I guess Quil will be more of a warm up."

I smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Good luck."

He grinned and ran behind another tree to change. In no time at all, just seconds, he emerged on all fours along with Quil and Embry. They faced each other and started conversing through a series of grumbles and barks. Embry seemed to laugh about something and Quil rolled his eyes at it. They began to walk toward the tree with the hole and Jacob looked at me, gesturing his head for me to follow them. They walked slowly, so I was able to keep up pretty easily. Once they got there, Embry stood by my side as Jacob and Quil got in position to start.

They stood side by side and stared at the path they were going to take. It was quite and the atmosphere was kind of tense. I could easily hear birds chirping in the distance, but it only added to the suspense of when they'll start. Suddenly, Embry let out a loud bark that made me jump and the two wolves rocketed off into the trees. I was amazed at how fast they just moved; they were out of sight in an instant. Jacob was right to have me stay here, there's no way I could've held on. Embry was making low grumbles, coughs, and barks probably in reaction to what was going on. For once, I wished I could share minds too.

"Who's winning?" I asked, "Um…one bark for Jacob and two barks for Quil."

He looked at me amused and barked once. It was nice to know that Jacob was winning, but I still wished I could watch. The wind blew once in our direction and it got chilly for a moment. I leaned my left shoulder on Embry's side and placed my hand on the back of his neck to share some of his warmth. I immediately noticed how Embry's fur felt different from Jacob's. It wasn't just because Embry's fur was shorter, but it had a different level of roughness to it. Curiously, I started moving my hand up and down across his neck. The difference was definitely there, Embry's fur had more fuzziness to it than Jake's. As I felt the texture of Embry's fur, I heard a deep purr come from his chest. Like an alarm clock, it made me jump back and I removed my hand from his neck. Embry looked at me from the corner of his eye and grinned. I glared at him in warning, but he just coughed a laugh in response.

After a few minutes passed, Embry perked his head up and turned all the way around. I turned to look too.

"Are they coming?" I asked.

Embry nodded his head and I tried searching them out. I couldn't see anything at first, but that didn't last long. The two wolves zoomed past us and the starting point tree, slowing to a stop a little ways ahead of it. They moved so fast that I wasn't sure who pasted the tree first, but judging by the way Jacob was dancing around in a circle and let out a victorious howl that echoed through the trees, I assumed he won. I smiled wide and clapped for him while he smiled back at me. I heard a low groan come from Quil as he made his way over to me. Embry nodded once at Jacob and walked over to the starting point tree; not wasting anytime. Jacob walked over to him and took his position. This would be the race that really mattered for Jacob, so I was especially hoping he'd win this one. The atmosphere was quiet and tense like before as they crouched to get ready to dash forward once Quil gave the signal. I covered my ears this time, but it didn't make much of a difference. Quil's loud bark still made me jumped and the two wolves dashed into the distance at incredible speed.

Once again, I was blind to what was going on. Quil was fidgeting and making low barks similar to the way Embry was in response to the race; it made me fidgety too.

"Who's winning? Is it Jacob?" I asked, eagerly.

He looked at me without answering for a second, but then he shook his head causing me to gasp. Quil chuckled at my response, but I just grimaced and started tapping my hand at my side in concern.

"Tell him I said he can do it!"

Quil chuckled again and stared into the distance. Then, he just laughed again, much louder this time. I wish I knew what was so funny, but more than that, I wish I knew if Jacob was still losing.

A minute past and I wanted an update on what was going on. But before I could ask, Quil edged closer to me and lowered his head in front of me. He then rubbed his fur against the back of my hand that was at my side. I looked at him confused and he grinned mischievously in response. Did he want me to pet him?

"No," I said nervously and backed away from him.

Like he didn't hear what I said, he stalked me as I backed off with that grin still clear on his face. I glared back at him like he should know better, but he just kept following and matched my pace almost perfectly.

"Okay, Quil, that's really creepy," I complained, which he just coughed a laugh in response.

I had to admit, I _was_ curious to know how his fur felt. I wondered if every wolf's fur had its own unique texture and feel to it or if it really was simply because Jake's fur was longer. Suddenly, Quil paused in place and looked up. A strange expression crossed his face and it was hard to decipher since I wasn't used to a wolf's emotions. Then he let out a huff and backed away from me as if in defeat. I was confused why he suddenly gave up, but I guessed it was something Jacob or Embry said to him; which reminded me.

"Who's winning now?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he turned to look behind him. I did the same, knowing that they must've been coming. I was even more anxious, since the last update I got was Jacob losing. I knew my eyes wouldn't be able to keep up with their speed, but I tried to concentrate on judging who passed by us first. Quil barked loudly, surprising me and ruining my concentration, as the two wolves zoomed past us and stopped in the same way as before while a gust of wind trailed behind them. The look on Jacob's face was very smug while Embry was laughing to himself. I had no idea what either action meant. Jacob looked at me from across the field and trotted over to my side.

"Um, did you…?" I began to ask.

In response, he smiled triumphantly and nodded his head. My face lit up in excitement and I hugged him tight. I rubbed his fur roughly with both hands and laid my head onto his neck. There was something about Jacob's fur and warmth that I loved so much, though I wasn't sure if it was because of how shaggy he was. Did I like that best?

Jake looked over at Quil and smirked. Quil rolled his eyes and stood into position at the starting point with Embry. I guess it was their turn to race now, though I honestly wouldn't be as interested this time. They both dashed off into the trees before Jake could even tell them to start. Jacob and I were alone again…for now.

"Hey, Jake," I began, "You were inside Quil's head. What was up with him?"

Jacob chuckled and started to walk toward a nearby tree. I tried holding on, but he looked back at me, prompting me to let go. I frowned as I saw him walk behind the tree, but I quickly felt better when he came out on two feet, smiling. He walked to my side, looked into my eyes, and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"_That_ was just Quil and Embry trying to play dirty, which they failed at," he said amused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They thought they could distract me from the race if I saw you petting one of them."

I gasped. "Oh! Jake, I'm sorry."

"Save it, Bella. You actually sort of helped me. Instead of it being a distraction, I just ran faster so I could be by your side."

I nodded, though I was still embarrassed. "I was just…curious."

He nodded as well. "Understandable."

"I like petting you the best though."

"Yeah, I figured that. I knew you liked it better long."

"Actually, I don't know if that's it. I might like it just as well short."

"Well, I'll have to cut it eventually, so we'll find out then."

It was quiet for a minute before I spoke again.

"So, you won both races. Do you think you can beat Leah now?" I asked.

He thought about it for a bit. "Not sure. Leah is still crazy fast and maybe she _was_ just having an off day that one time." He shrugged. "Though, maybe if you were there petting other werewolves, it might encourage me to run faster."

He said it jokingly, but it still made me grimace, which seemed to surprise him. I turned away from him in guilt, but he pulled me into his warm embrace and rubbed my back in comfort.

"Kidding, Bella, just relax," he said.

I hid my face into his chest, but he removed one hand from around me and brought it under my chin, lifting it up so I could look at him. He smiled and kissed me lightly for a brief moment.

"They can't get _that_ from you, can they?" he whispered, keeping his mouth close to mine.

"No," I sighed and brought my lips back to his.

We kissed for another minute when Jacob suddenly lifted his head and turned in the direction of the racing trail.

"Huh, that was quicker than I thought," he muttered.

"They're coming back?" I asked.

"Yep, I can hear them."

"Sorry I made you miss the race."

He smiled. "I prefer the kisses. Besides, I'm more interested in the result."

In that moment they zoomed past us and stopped a little ways past the starting tree. Embry was smiling at Quil while Quil had his head to the ground.

"Quil, you should really practice more," Jacob called to him.

Quil made a face that looked annoyed, but not in a way that said he disagreed. The two wolves went behind their own trees and came out human, walking toward us. Embry jabbed Quil in the shoulder playfully and Quil chuckled a little embarrassed.

"So I guess it's safe to say that I'm the fastest here," Jake said smugly.

"Sure, Mr. Black, but I still doubt you can beat Leah," Embry noted.

Jake shrugged. "Won't stop me from trying at least."

"And hear her endless bragging just for the sake of annoying everyone if you lose?" Quil groaned.

"Okay, point," Jake said, echoing his groan.

"By the way, Bella," Embry said to me, his tone sounding flirtatious, "That felt _really_ good. You've got some magic fingers."

He started rubbing his own hair as an example and looked at me with the eyes of an obvious charmer. I stared back at him defensively.

"You can pet me any day," he said in a low voice.

Jacob glared him down, but Embry only chuckled in response.

"First of all, since when the hell do you talk like that?" Jake asked with clear annoyance.

Embry pointed his thumb at Quil. "Got it from him."

"Y'know, Bella, I feel really left out. How come I never got pet? I demand to be pet!" Quil said with exaggerated authority.

"Sorry, guys," I said with a smirk and started stroking Jacob's hair, "I prefer it long."

"I knew it!" Jake shouted.

I flinched slightly, surprised at what I said. "Well…I meant…"

"No no no, you already said it."

"So, discriminating against the short-haired guys, eh? I see how it is," Quil said teasingly.

I sighed. "Fine, sure, short hair _disgusts_ me."

Embry shook his head in mock disappointment. "That's not right, Bella. You should be ashamed. _Ashamed_."

I shrugged unconcerned and they both laughed. They obviously knew I was only kidding, though I wasn't sure if I delivered my sarcasm very well.

"ANYWAY, what are we doing now?" Jacob asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking we could hang at my place. My mom doesn't get off from work until a few hours after school ends," Quil suggested.

Embry nodded in anticipation. "Sounds good."

Jacob looked at me for confirmation. "Bella?"

"Sure, let's go," I agreed.

Quil grinned. "It's not so far from here. I'm sure we can make it on two feet."

I grimaced. "How far is 'not so far'?"

"If you're worried, I can carry you," Jacob offered.

I shook my head. "I think I can manage."

Quil's house was a little over a mile north of First Beach. I ended up tiring myself more than I wanted, not from the distance, but from trying to keep up with the guys. They seemed to walk at a steady pace, but they were always getting ahead of me. About a quarter of the way there, Jacob held my hand and matched my slow pace. But I still tried walking faster so I didn't hold him back.

When we made it to Quil's house, Quil got out a key from his shorts pocket to open the side door. I'd been to Quil's house once before, during the early days that Jake and I officially became a couple, and the one thing about his house that I remember the most is how small it looked on the outside. It was pretty much a cabin; a lot of it was built around wood with a few bricks mixed in. There was a shack that hugged the right side of the house, that I assumed stored various tools, and I could see a basket ball hoop stationed around the back.

Despite the outside looking so small, the inside was surprisingly spacious. As we walked in, the first thing I noticed was the wide open living room. There was a large sofa and a few chairs placed in front of a TV that had a big screen, but still looked old fashioned. There was also a round wooden table placed on the other end of the living room next to a window with the curtains opened. There were no chairs by the table, so I assumed the ones in front of the TV belonged there.

Quil and Embry both sat down on the sofa first as Jacob and I joined them. It was big enough to fit four people, maybe even five.

"Quil, first thing we should do is eat. I'm starving," Embry said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, me too," Quil agreed.

"What've you got to eat?"

Quil thought about it for a second. "Well, we don't have anything premade, unless Pringles count. Everything has to be cooked."

And with that, I knew what was coming. They both slowly turned their heads in my direction and grinned widely.

"You guys want me to cook?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

They both nodded while keeping their grins. Jacob groaned.

"You don't have to cook for them, Bella. They're just being lazy," he accused.

"Aw come on," Quil responded, "We know Bella's a really good cook. She could probably work with what we've got better than I could."

"I don't mind. I haven't eaten anything, so I'm pretty hungry too," I admitted.

Jacob chuckled once. "We're _all_ hungry then. But you don't have to do everything, we'll help out."

"Sure, but first let's see what we have."

Quil led the way to the kitchen which was just around the corner. It wasn't too much smaller than my kitchen and everything looked like it was kept clean. Quil opened the fridge and got out a large container of ground beef that hadn't been opened, while Embry checked the pantry and found a sack of fresh potatoes. I knew that I could do a lot with the potatoes, so I checked the pantry after Embry and gathered a bunch of seasonings that would work wonders. The boys decided to make the ground beef into hamburgers while I cooked the potatoes. I rinsed all the potatoes off at the sink and began slicing them into even pieces. I found a baking dish along with some olive oil in a cabinet by the fridge and thoroughly greased the dish. I placed the potatoes in overlapping rows on the dish and added all the seasonings I found. I noticed Quil getting out some shredded cheese from the fridge for their burgers and decided to add that to the potatoes as well. Finally, I covered the potatoes in foil and placed them in the oven.

The burgers got ready much faster than the potatoes and the boys used every bit of the beef. They ended up making sixteen burgers and each of them were very large. We all grabbed a chair and sat at the table to eat. The boys started talking about each of the races they had today and Embry filled Jacob in on what he missed. Though I was hungry, the burgers were so huge that I only managed to eat one and a quarter of my second.

"Are you gonna eat the rest of that?" Jacob asked.

I sighed. "No."

Jacob smiled and ate the rest of my burger. These guys were animals…well, I guess that _was_ true. It didn't take long at all for them to devour every last one. I wondered how long it would take for me to _not_ be surprised by everyone's insane appetite.

"Whew, that was good," Quil said, rubbing his stomach, "Hey, Bella, when will the potatoes be ready?"

My eyes widened. "You're still hungry?"

"Of course," Embry said with a chuckle, "We can already smell it and that aroma cannot be ignored."

"Um, it should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"What should we do 'til then?" Jacob asked.

"We could put on a movie," Quil suggested as he pointed to his collection of DVDs racked next to the TV.

"Sounds good," Jake and Embry both said at once and I nodded in agreement.

Jake, Embry, and I went over to sit on the large sofa while Quil checked his DVDs.

"What do you want to watch?" Quil asked us.

"I'm in the mood for something nostalgic," Embry suggested, "Y'know, from those good old days when we used to run home from school to catch the newest episode of whatever show was coming on."

Jacob smiled and sighed like he remembered something pleasant. "Dragon Ball Z."

"Oh, I've got nostalgia," Quil said confidently as he held up a DVD case, "The Lion King anyone?"

"Why are you even asking? Put it in," Embry said eagerly.

Quil turned the TV on and put the DVD into its player. He joined us on the sofa and the movie began. It'd been a long time since I saw this movie, not since I was a kid. But as we watched, all the scenes started coming back to me. Embry quoted some of the lines that he remembered as we watched and the guys all _attempted_ to sing some of the songs. It was pretty funny watching them try.

After twenty minutes passed, I got up and went to the kitchen to check on the potatoes. I took them out of the oven and I could tell they were ready to eat. I was going to call the guys to tell them the food was ready, but when I turned around, they were already right behind me with mouths watering. I didn't even hear them follow me. How was it that these giant boys could walk around without making a sound? The guys each grabbed a fork along with a plate and filled it with potatoes. Judging by how much they ate, I wasn't sure if I made enough, though I used the whole bag.

"Jeez, guys! Are you going to leave any for Bella?" Jacob complained as Quil took the last bunch.

"Well, sorry but…" Quil muttered, not sure if he should put some back.

"It's okay. Just tell me what you guys think," I said.

Jacob sighed. "Bella, you can have some of mine, okay?"

"Really, I'm not that hungry anymore. That burger filled me up."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

They all went back into the living room and sat on the sofa. We continued to watch the movie as the boys ate their food, and judging by their facial expressions, they really liked the potatoes.

"Oh my god, Bella, these are fantastic!" Embry complimented.

I smiled wide. "Thank you."

"Seriously, Bella, try one. Just one," Jacob offered, holding one out to me on a fork.

"Fine." I had to admit, I was curious on how well I did.

Jake held the piece closer to my mouth and I ate it off. It _was_ really good; I guess I could be rightfully proud.

"See?" Jake said, grinning, "You do good work."

"I sure do."

"Man, Jake, I'm jealous," Embry said with a chuckle, "You're probably going to get food like this every day when you marry her."

I nearly choked on the piece I was eating as I flinched in shock at what he said. Jacob's eyes also widened in surprise and then narrowed as he looked at Embry critically. Embry's expression turned awkward and diverted his attention away from us to eat the rest of his food. Jacob noticed my reaction and looked at me a little startled, but I tried not to meet his eyes. Why, oh why did Embry have to bring up marriage? I _did_ love Jacob, more than anything, and I'd always want to spend my life with him; especially now that I know I will. But was marriage really necessary? Why do we need to bring that up now when we're so young?

I tried to push the marriage thing out of my mind and just watch the rest of the movie. Jacob turned his attention back to the movie too, much to my relief. Once it was over, Quil took the DVD out and put it back in its case.

"So, what now?" Quil asked us.

"We could watch something else," Embry suggested, "Something a little more mature. Like, The Room."

Embry looked over at Jacob and smirked while Jacob scowled at him more so annoyed than angry.

"No," Jacob said sternly.

Both Embry and Quil started laughing and Jacob just rolled his eyes. I wish I understood whatever joke that was supposed to be.

"Okay, okay, we could just play a game then," Quil suggested, "Up for some Mario Kart?"

"What about Bella? Is she just going to watch?" Embry asked.

I shrugged. "I'll play. I won't know what I'm doing, but I could learn."

Jake looked at me, smiling at my willingness and I smiled back.

"Alright then," Quil said as he got up to get the game from his room.

Before Quil could make it to his room, the phone rang loudly from the kitchen and startled me a little. Quil turned back around to head for the phone posted on the wall; he picked it up before its third ring.

"Hello?" we heard him answer, "Oh hey, what's up...you're where...oh…uh…I'm at my place with Jacob, Embry, and Bella…yep…wait, I thought…"

There was a long pause that lasted about ten seconds.

He laughed. "I guess everybody's ditching…huh…uh, I don't know…well my mom usually doesn't mind guests but…who else…seriously?" His toned sounded annoyed. "Ugh, he's gonna make a mess…true, true…alright…okay…see ya then."

Quil hung the phone back up and came back in to stand in front of us.

"You heard that, right?" he asked us.

"Yeah," Jacob and Embry answered.

"I didn't," I noted.

Jacob put one arm around me and half smiled, which looked slightly concerned. "Jared, Kim, Seth, and Paul are all coming over."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be a party," Embry said with excitement, which I grimaced at. A party is _not_ something I'd look forward to.

"When will they be here?"

"Since they have Kim along, it'll probably take about an hour," Quil estimated.

"This'll be your first time meeting Kim, won't it," Jacob asked me, though I'm sure he knew the answer.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Embry chuckled. "Good luck with her."

"Good luck?"

"Kim can be pretty excitable," Quil added, "By the way, I'm going to go put on a shirt, I think you guys should do the same so I'll bring you something."

"Thanks," Jake and Embry said at once.

Quil went down a hallway leading to five doors and entered one on the left. It didn't take long for him to come back out wearing a red sleeveless shirt and carrying two more similar shirts in one hand and the game he was talking about in the other. He tossed the shirts to Jake and Embry and they put them on, while Quil put the game into whatever system was hooked up to the TV.

Everyone grabbed a controller and Jake handed one to me. Jake told me the basic controls and rules on how to play, but I was still confused. The game started up and everyone chose their characters and cars. It was a racing game, that much I could figure out, but I was still lost on what to do. I had to constantly ask Jake which buttons to press and where to go. In the end, Embry got first place, Quil second, Jake third, and I got dead last. I'm pretty sure Jake could've done better if he wasn't so busy helping me out. They began another race and Jake suggested that we team up. Quil and Embry would be on one team while Jake and I would be together. He told me that he would do the driving while I only had to press a certain button when needed. I liked this a lot better because I was working with Jacob instead of against him, not to mention I was given the much easier job.

We had a few more races; Jake and I won a few and they won some too. I wasn't paying attention to the time, so I didn't know how long we were playing for. The sudden ring of the door bell caught me off guard, though it didn't seem to surprise anyone else. Quil got up and headed for the door, while we all looked on to see who it was. No surprises though. As Quil opened the door, the first person I saw was Jared wearing a dark green muscle shirt, with his one arm wrapped around a girl with flat black hair in a bright yellow blouse. They both stepped inside as the girl looked at all of us and hid her face in Jared's side shyly. That must've been Kim. Next came in Paul and Seth at about the same time. Paul was wearing a black leather jacket which seemed odd for him to wear, while Seth had on a white t-shirt with blue ocean waves designed on it. Jacob and Embry smiled at everyone in greeting and they smiled back.

"S'up, guys? You kind of already missed the food," Embry informed.

"We already ate at Emily's place, so it's cool," Jared said.

Paul smiled smugly. "Yep, we got Emily's food. What did you guys have to settle for?"

Jake raised a brow at him. "Bella cooked and it was _delicious_."

Paul looked at me doubtfully and I smiled, very proud of myself.

"It was delicious, right guys?" Jake asked Quil and Embry to back him up.

"Oh yeah, she can cook," Embry confirmed.

"You missed the best potatoes ever," Quil added.

Paul just shrugged unconcerned and I could hear Kim giggle under Jared's embrace. Jared, Kim, and Paul all grabbed a chair from the table and placed them near the TV and sofa to sit. Jake, Embry, Quil, and I still sat on the sofa, but Seth decided to join us as he squeezed in next to me and Jake. He looked at me and grinned so cheerfully that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Bella. I haven't seen you in a while," Seth greeted.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again," I said, still smiling.

"Did Jake already tell you what I'll be doing?"

"Huh?"

"This Friday, when you guys leave."

"Oh right, you're going to take over for Jacob?"

He smiled even wider. "Yep! I'll make sure to do just as good a job as he would do."

Jacob snickered. "It's just patrolling, Seth. No biggie."

"But what if a vampire shows up?"

"I doubt it. The red-headed leech hasn't shown her face in a while."

"It's still cool to actually be doing something."

"Like patrols? Trust me, Seth, you'll get bored."

Seth shrugged, but continued to smile. Seth had grown a lot since I last saw him, but he still had such an innocence to him. His eagerness to do whatever he could to help out was kind of cute in a way. He reminded me so much of a younger Jacob.

"Hey, Seth, how's your sister? Is she coming?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She's okay, but no, she's not coming."

"Thank God," Paul said under his breath.

Seth laughed once and turned his attention to the TV. I hadn't noticed, but they already started another team race. Quil and Embry were up against Jared and Kim. From the looks of it, Kim was given the easier job of just pressing a certain button like I was. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off of the pair. Even while playing video games, their eyes would often drift from the screen to look at each other. Every glance was filled with adoration, so much like the way Jacob would look at me. You didn't need to question that they were in love, it was clear as day.

As I first saw Kim, I thought she was pretty plain looking. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out, and her nose and mouth were too broad for traditional beauty. But as I saw Jared look at her with such love and adoration, with each glance, I noticed her true beauty. I noticed how smooth her skin was and the way it matched Jared's beautifully, the perfect shape of her lips and how white her teeth were against them, and how her long eyelashes brushed her cheek as she looked down.

I already knew just how powerful imprinting could be, but I could see a lot of me and Jacob in them. Part of me was afraid that Jake and I might not be able to love as much as an imprinted couple could, but this similarity gave me the comfort of knowing that that might not be entirely true. Right then, I wrapped my arms around Jacob's waist and smiled at him, taking in all of his warmth and beauty of his black eyes. In response, he wrapped both arms around me and smiled that loving smile that I wanted to see.

"Oooo, so close, but we win," Quil jeered, as the race on screen ended.

Jared shrugged. "Oh well, I was using a character that I usually don't play with so…"

"Sounds like an excuse to me," Embry taunted.

"Next time we'll win."

"Wanna put money on it?"

Jared grinned with anticipation. "Sure."

"Um, Jared," Kim said in a soft voice, "I kind of wanted to talk with Bella for a bit."

My head immediately snapped up and Jared looked at her a little surprised.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes."

Jared looked over at Jacob and back to her. "Alright, I'll be right here."

Kim smiled softly as she gave Jared a quick kiss and made her way over to me. She had her hands behind her back and looked at Jacob like she was waiting for him to do something.

"You want me to get up?" Jake asked.

She smiled in slight embarrassment. "It's kind of a girls only thing."

"Say no more," he sighed as he got up to sit where she had been, next to Jared.

Not only did Jacob move, but so did the other guys. They all gathered together where Jared sat, away from us, and it looked like they were having their own private conversation. Kim sat next to me and smiled a lot wider than she had before.

"Hi, I'm Kim, and you're Bella, right?" she introduced.

I nodded. "Yep, that's me."

She reached an arm out, and I thought she wanted to shake my hand, but instead she pulled me in for a hug.

"It's nice to meet you," she said gleefully.

"Uh…yeah, you too."

She giggled and let go of me. She looked so excitable, like Quil had said, though just a minute ago she seemed like such a shy girl.

"When I heard that there was another wolf girl, I knew I had to meet her. How are things with you and Jacob?" she asked, still excited.

I smiled. "Everything's great. How about you?"

She swooned. "Wonderful."

I couldn't help but giggle at that and she joined me.

"Um, Bella, can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Uh…I guess so."

She took a deep breath, preparing herself. "Does it worry you sometimes that Jacob didn't imprint on you?"

I thought about it for a second. "It used to, but not so much anymore."

She seemed surprised by my willingness to answer. "How come? Do you worry that he might…" She made an awkward face. "…on someone else?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore."

"Anymore? Why doesn't it worry you that-?" She suddenly stopped. "I mean, I'm sorry. If I'm prying too much, you don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay. I…" I wasn't sure if I should continue. Would it be okay to tell her about the Cullens when she already knew about werewolves? Would she think badly of me? "I just have a really strong feeling. I think Jake can agree."

"I know that imprinting is pretty rare, Sam told me all about it. I guess there's no use in worrying, right?"

I nodded. "Right…um, do you mind if I ask _you_ something?"

"Sure."

"Well…" I paused, trying to figure out how to ask lightly. "Does it sometimes bother you that, maybe, Jared's feelings are only because of imprinting?"

She grimaced at my question and I immediately felt bad for asking. This was something I was curious about for quite some time, but I was always worried about how to ask it. I tried asking Emily a few times, but I'd always chicken out. It wasn't an easy question.

"I'm sorry," I said immediately.

"No, no, it's okay," she assured, "I've actually been thinking about it myself."

"You have?"

"Mm-hmm, that's why in some ways, I envy what you and Jacob have."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, there's nothing forced about you two. I can see how much you love each other and it's all…natural."

"WHAT!" I heard the boys shout from across the room.

Kim and I immediately looked back at them and they glanced at us for a second in slight panic. They turned back around so we couldn't see their faces and continued whispering whatever they were whispering. Kim and I both looked at each other confused and Kim just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, this is kind of how I see it," she began, "Jared and I are soul mates, we're meant for each other. Some werewolves have a perfect match in this world and I guess imprinting just helps them find it. It speeds up the process, y'know."

I nodded and she continued.

"But some werewolves don't get it that easy. They don't have perfect matches already made for them, so they have to seek them out themselves." She smiled. "However, when they _do_ find what they were looking for, it just makes the love they create all the more wonderful."

I smiled happily; that sounded like the perfect answer to me. "Thank you, Kim."

"No problem."

We both just looked at each other smiling for a brief moment, as if to take in this new friendship that we created. She really was a nice girl and I was surprised at how easily I could talk to her; I could see myself talking to her a lot.

"Can I ask you something else? It may or may not be as personal," she asked.

I sighed. "Go ahead."

"Well, you and Jacob have…you know?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Huh?"

"You know…um, sometimes in your bed, sometimes in his?"

It took me a minute to realize what she was saying, but when I did, my face turned bright red and I couldn't seem to control the franticness in my voice.

"Oh! N-no, no, we haven't!"

Her eyes widened. "You haven't?"

"N-no!"

"But I thought…oh my god, I'm sorry." She seemed to glare over at the boys.

I shook my head. "It's okay."

I put my head down to avoid eye contact, but my face refused to turn back to its normal color. Kim turned her head to try and see my face, but I just kept looking down.

"Bella…do you _want_ to?"

I kept my head down, not sure whether to answer for the first time. Somehow, she could read me like a book.

"If it's too personal, then you don't have to say anything. But, just to let you know, this _is_ just between you and me."

I still kept my head down, but finally took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes."

She nodded in understanding. "Have you asked Jacob?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Because…I don't know if he's ready yet. I don't know if _I'm_ ready yet."

She nodded again. "Well, the first step is understanding each other. Ask him how he feels."

I finally looked back up. "Have you and Jared…you know?"

She giggled. "Yes."

My face was starting to turn back to its regular color, but that progress restarted.

"It's okay, Bella. I wasn't sure at first either, but all I had to do was ask. I don't know, maybe the imprinting helped me out, but we've never been happier."

"Thanks Kim."

"You girls done yet?" I heard Paul ask.

We both turned around to see the boys already looking at us. The look on both Jacob and Jared's faces were apologetic.

Kim sighed. "Yeah, I guess we are."

With that, everyone started moving back to their original spots. But before Kim went back to sit with Jared, she whispered one last thing in my ear.

"Don't forget what I said, okay?"

Jacob and Seth both sat next to me again and Jacob put one arm around me. He looked at me and smiled for a second before his eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"You're face is all red," he noted.

"Still?" I said in panic.

"Oh god, what did Kim say? Did she bother you?"

"N-no, it's nothing. Kim is really nice."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You sure it's nothing?"

"Y-yes."

I obviously wasn't fooling him, he still looked suspicious. But I guess he didn't want to know right now as he sighed and turned his attention on the TV screen.

The rest of the afternoon was very enjoyable. We all took turns playing the game and each team won a good number of races, though Quil and Embry ultimately won the most. Later we all played a game of 'Would You Rather'. At first, I was nervous to play, but surprisingly no one asked any embarrassing questions. Most of them were pretty ridiculous, like 'Would you rather be eaten alive or explode?' We laughed and had fun with everyone's answers and reactions for a while, and the whole time I thought of how special this scene was. These were the people that I'd want to keep in my life for a long time. The people that make me smile; the people I could laugh with, have conversations, and relate to in many ways. They were my family, different from the _other_, but still very much family.

Eventually, Quil's mother called to tell Quil she was on her way home and pretty exhausted from work. Quil suggested that we all leave so her mom could get some rest. Jacob gave me a ride home in his wolf form and licked my face before sprinting off into the trees. I wiped my face off and groaned as I headed for the front door. When I went inside, I saw that Charlie was already home, sitting on the coach watching ESPN.

"Hey, honey," he greeted.

"Hi, dad."

"How was school?"

He _had_ to ask that. "Pretty boring."

That seemed to work enough as he nodded his head. "Did Jacob take you?"

"Yes." I tried changing the subject. "Um, are you hungry?"

He chuckled. "You know me."

"Right, I'll see what I can find."

I put my school bag on the kitchen table temporally as I checked to see what there was to make. I saw that we had some ground beef, dried pasta, and pasta sauce, so the obvious thing to make would be spaghetti with meat sauce. I cooked the beef and pasta separately and neither took very long. I finally added the pasta sauce to the beef and let it heat up, adding salt, pepper, and grated parmesan to it. When everything was done, I called Charlie in to eat at the table.

We both ate our food in comfortable silence, though as I looked at Charlie, the expression on his face was a little unusual. He looked a little awkward or like he was preparing for something unpleasant. When I was done with my meal, I began to get it to rinse my plate off, but…

"Um, Bella," he suddenly said, reaching an arm out to get me to sit down, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I sat back down and looked at him confused. "Uh, sure."

That awkward expression was still clear on his face, making me a bit nervous. "I'm…not good at this sort of thing. I'm not sure where to start."

Now I was _really_ getting nervous.

"Okay, Jacob's a really nice guy and you two are pretty serious; you see each other pretty much every day. And…I know that you're an adult, but you're still young, and there are things you need to know when you're…um…physically involved with -"

"Oh god, please, no!" I shouted in panic, "Please, not the _talk_."

"I'm just as embarrassed as you are, but I _am_ your father. I have responsibilities."

"Dad, _seriously_, you don't need to. Mom beat you to the punch like ten years ago."

"Ten years ago, you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I think the essentials are still the same."

"Just…please tell me you two are being responsible. It's not that I don't trust you guys, but I know you don't want to tell me these things. I'll try to be open-minded, though. I know times have changed."

"Dad, _please_! Don't worry…we haven't…"

He held his hand out to stop me. "Okay, okay."

I sighed. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Of course."

I got up, all too eagerly, rinsed my plate off, and headed upstairs to my room. First Kim and now Charlie, what was with today? Was something somewhere trying to tell me something through the people I know?

I looked out my window and saw that it was already getting pretty dark. For some reason, I was still pretty sleepy like I was last night. Maybe today took more out of me than I thought, though I couldn't figure out why. I went into the bathroom to wash my face and change into my pajamas. Before going to bed, I went to check my ancient computer and see if I got any e-mail from Renee. I got one, asking the usual statues update questions. I replied by telling her that I was fine and also informed her of Jake and me visiting this Friday. Surprisingly, I got a reply back in mere minutes; she must've been on her computer at the time. She said she was thrilled and couldn't wait to see me and meet Jacob again after such a long time.

As I began to type another reply, confirming that we'll be there, I heard a loud tap on my window. I jumped and turned to look at what it was, but nothing was there. Another loud tap came from the window and this time I could see that it was a small rock hitting against it. I went and opened the window to check what was going on, and there Jacob stood two stories below me, smiling.

"Bella," he called.

I smiled back. "Hey, Jake."

"Back up, I'm coming in."

I took his advice and backed away from the window as he climbed up the tree right next to it. He then catapulted himself into my room, landing perfectly on his feet, making less noise than I thought possible.

Simply out of habit, I wrapped my arms tightly around him, letting his heat warm me. He embraced me back and rubbed the back of my head comfortably.

"Not that I don't want you here, but what _are_ you doing here?" I asked. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just his usual cut-off jeans, so I assumed he was with the pack.

"I just wanted to ask you something real quick."

He let me go and sat down on the edge of my bed as I joined him. He looked at me like he was unsure of something and took a deep breath.

"How come you reacted so panicked when Embry mentioned marriage?"

I flinched and that seemed to bother him more. It took me a minute to respond, because I knew I wouldn't be able to control my voice easily. Marriage was not a topic I wanted to discuss right now, the word itself made me cringe.

"Bella?"

I let out an uneasy breath. "I've never really been too fond of…marriage."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"Well…don't you think we're too young to be thinking about it?"

"Well of course we're too young, but…" He paused for a second, like he was afraid to say the next part. "You _do_ want to stay with me, right?"

"Forever."

He smiled, thrilled that I said that. "Then what's wrong with marriage?"

I grimaced. "It's just that…my parents married early and…"

He nodded in understanding. "I get it."

"Yeah. Renee always told me that marrying when she did was the biggest mistake she or anyone could make."

"Do you think we're like your parents?"

"No!" I shouted immediately.

He nodded again. "Like I said, Bella, _definitely_ not now, only when you feel you're ready…if you'll ever be."

I knew he was talking about marriage, but my mind drifted to something else when he asked about me being ready. "Did you have anything in mind?"

He thought about it for a second. "Well, once I graduate high school, I doubt I'll be going anywhere anytime soon. I wouldn't mind having a wife to keep me company." I cringed at the word, which he noticed. "Then again, marriage is just a piece of paper."

"Exactly," I said in eager agreement.

"Well, I guess it's up to you then."

"So, you want _me_ to propose to _you_?"

He snickered. "Maaaaybe. Something like that."

I sighed heavily and lay down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was a little bit more comforting knowing that there was absolutely no rush in marriage, but the idea of it still made me uneasy. I guess I just couldn't help it. Marriage was just one of those things that was implanted in my brain as something bad. I wasn't sure if I could ever get over it.

I looked over at Jacob and noticed that he was looking at me…differently. His eyes weren't locked on my face, but assessing my entire body. The pajama bottoms I wore were pretty short so my legs were mostly bare. The pajama top I had on was fairly thin, small, and wafted easily with a simple breeze from the window. Jacob was well aware of this. As his eyes met mine, he immediately looked away in embarrassment. Shouldn't I have been the embarrassed one?

"S-sorry," he muttered.

I shook my head and blushed. "It's okay. I mean, I see you half-naked all the time, right now even, it's only fair."

"I guess you're right about that."

As if responding to some unknown force, I started looking at Jacob in a new way. I noticed how well built his arms were, as well as the perfect shape of his abs and his toned chest that I always planted my face in as we hugged. Immediately, I thought of the conversation Kim and I had today. Should I ask? How am I going to put it into words?

"Hey, Bella, I should go. They're probably waiting for me," Jacob announced.

I sighed sadly. "Okay."

"Were you about to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, is it that easy to tell?"

"You _do_ look pretty tired."

"Right, could you turn my computer off?"

"Sure."

He got up and walked over to my computer as I got myself settled in bed. I saw him try to turn it off from the Start menu, though it wouldn't respond.

"It'll turn off eventually, my computer is really slow," I told him.

"It sure is."

He left the computer as it was and came back over to me. He smiled that loving smile I adore, held my face gently, and kissed my forehead softly. I wasn't satisfied with that though, so I reached up to pull his face in closer and kiss his lips. We kissed for about a minute before he backed away towards the window.

He kept smiling. "Goodnight, Bells. Tomorrow after school, we'll prepare our stuff. Alright?"

"Right."

He then climbed out the window and even managed to close it on his way out. I turned my lamp off and easily drifted to sleep. That night, I dreamt of Jacob in a new way that I never have before.

**Author's Note: So, I said the next chapter would come sooner and it did...sorta. Thing is, I expected this chapter to be super short...but it ended up longer than the last one. But right now, I'm free for the summer, so I have a lot more spare time. My goal is to release two chapters a month. So expect the next chapter around the end of May.**

**Chapter 11 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Danger

11. Danger

BELLA SWAN

The sun barely shined at all today, hidden deeply behind the heavy clouds that poured rain with no sign of stopping soon. The road to home was thoroughly wet as the wheels to Jake's Rabbit left behind a very short lived dry path that quickly moistened from the rain. I was a little tired from the long flight, so it took me by surprise when the last few trees passed by and buildings came into view, signaling that we were almost home. I started to sink into my seat as my eyes slowly closed.

"Aw, don't go to sleep now. We're almost there," Jacob complained.

"Yeah, I know. The flight, and Renee, just took a lot out of me," I said with a yawn.

"Your mom sure is energetic."

"Tell me about it."

This whole weekend, Renee made it her mission to spend every waking moment with me and Jacob; as well as use her beautiful new home as a way to lure me away from Forks. Not only that, but she was almost obsessed over how much Jacob had changed since the last time she saw him all those years ago. It was pretty much to the point where her attention to him was dangerous to Jake's secret. Phil was busy for the weekend and being alone with us sharpened her focus. Though, with how friendly Renee was acting toward Jake, I guess it was a good thing Phil was away. Anyone who didn't know better would assume she was flirting. Almost immediately when I first called him "Jake", she started calling him that too.

I'd noticed Renee's perceptiveness the whole weekend, but it wasn't until the last day that she finally started saying something. It's not like I didn't see it coming, but it still made me nervous. Jake seemed to be calm about it though, he must've prepared for stuff like it before. It was when Renee suggested we take a few pictures to remember the moment.

"First, how about one of me and Jake? Bella, you take the picture," Renee said, handing me her camera.

"Alright," I agreed.

Jake and Renee stood close by her glass door with a clear view of the beach. She put one arm around him and Jake did the same when Renee made a face at their touch.

"Oh! Jake, you're really hot," she noted in surprise.

I flinched nervously, but Jake kept his cool and smirked.

"Well, thank you, ma'am," he said.

Renee sighed. "No, you silly boy, I meant you're literally hot. You've been like this the whole weekend. You're not sick are you?"

"Oh no, this is just something that runs in my family. It's from my mother's side, I think."

"Yeah, you're a little too active to be sick. You're very agile and balanced too; you never stumble or anything like that. I noticed when you were running on the beach, you ran for about an hour and you weren't even tired afterward."

"I just do a lot of outdoor activities. I'm used to it."

"Impressive." She really did sound impressed this time.

Jake smiled proudly. "Thank you."

"Okay, so, can I take this picture?" I said impatiently.

"Sorry, hon," Renee said, beginning to pose for the shot.

We took two pictures of each pair; Jake and Renee, me and Renee, and Jake and I. Then we set the timer to take a picture of all three of us. Renee promised that she'd send me the pictures, most likely through e-mail. The rest of the day was pretty much just packing to go home. Renee _did_ talk to me one more time about my relationship with Jacob before I left. I could remember the conversation word for word.

"So, I think you've found yourself a great guy," Renee complimented, "He's really fun to be around."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Jacob's great."

"You two seem to be pretty serious as well." Her tone became a bit more serious too. "Whenever you're together, one look in Jake's eyes and it's as clear as day the amount of love he has for you. Same with you too, hon."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I can almost feel the love and adoration radiating from you two. It's almost overwhelming, like there's nothing more precious in the world to you guys."

I snickered briefly. "I think you've been reading too many romance novels, mom."

"But it's true! How serious are you two, by the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, has your relationship transitioned to the physical?"

My face immediately turned red as I looked away in panic. "Not you too."

"You're not embarrassed, are you? You know we can talk about anything."

"I know, mom, it's just…"

"And what did you mean by 'not you too'?"

"You're just not the first to ask me that."

"Is there some issue you're not telling me?"

"No! No, I'm just…not ready yet." It was the best I could come up with, though it wasn't exactly true.

It's not like I didn't want to now, I was just afraid of how things might turn out if we rushed into it. Should I just be impatient and ask, or should I let my need build up until I couldn't take it anymore?

"I get it, there's definitely no need to rush," Renee agreed.

"Think so?"

"Never do anything you're not ready for and don't get pressured into it either. Even if you think you're ready, double check, no, triple check with yourself that you really are."

"Right." I knew that part of that had to do with her making that mistake in her marriage with Charlie.

"Remember that, okay?"

"I will."

Jacob and I left early the next morning and right now it was probably around the time school ends. That's yet another day of school missed, I'd bet my friends there were wondering where I had disappeared to. I'd have to get back with them soon and make up any work I may have missed.

It didn't take long at all to arrive at my place. Since Charlie's car was parked in the driveway, Jacob stopped on the side of the road close to the house.

"Well, we're here. Want me to carry your bag in?" Jacob offered.

"It's just one bag, I can manage. Besides, yours is bigger than mine, surprisingly," I said.

"I could just carry both."

I sighed. "If you insist, bell hop."

He laughed and got out of the car to grab both our bags. Charlie was definitely waiting for us, as the front door opened before I could even put my hand on the knob. Charlie held the door open for us as Jacob put his bag by the couch and went upstairs to put mine in my room.

"Welcome home, Bells!" Charlie greeted, I could tell he really was happy to see me.

I smiled. "It's good to be home."

"How was Jacksonville?"

"Moist and buggy."

"Ah. I guess your mom didn't sell you on the University of Florida?"

"Nah. She tried, but I prefer to drink water than inhale it."

"Did Jacob have a nice time?"

"Yeah, I think he really likes Renee."

"She's tons of fun," Jake chuckled as he came down the stairs.

Charlie nodded and sighed. "I really missed you, honey. I could hardly get any food here without you."

"Don't worry, I'll get right on that," I said as I started toward the kitchen.

"Oh! Hold on," he said, reaching out to stop me, "I forgot to tell you something. Both of you."

He looked over at Jacob and he made his way over to stand by us.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Well, your dad called yesterday and this morning, he wanted you to come home as soon as you got back. He said he has something really important to discuss with you, something urgent." He turned his attention back to me. "He also said that it'd be good for Bella to come too."

"Me? Really?" I asked a little surprised.

"Jacob, do you know what this is about?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not sure what he'd want."

"Because he wouldn't tell me a thing. I'm not too thrilled with the idea of your dad wanting Bella for something he won't tell me."

"Dad, if it's important to Jacob, then it's important to me," I defended.

This was still a little confusing though. What would Billy want Jacob for that he also wanted me there as well? If he's not telling Charlie about it, then it has to have something to do with the pack or maybe even the Cullens. Did something happen between them while we were gone?

"You know my dad, Charlie," Jake said, "Whatever it is, you know Bella will be just fine. I'll make sure of that."

"Who knows, maybe it's a surprise for you or something." I smiled and nudged Charlie in the side, but it didn't seem to cheer him up much.

"Surprise or not, I want answers when you get back. Understand?" Charlie ordered.

I sighed. "Sure. Let's go, Jake."

"Right." Jake nodded and headed outside to the Rabbit still parked on the side of the road.

"Leaving already, huh?" Charlie muttered, "I guess I'll just order pizza again."

"Dad," I sighed and then reached out to give him a quick hug, "I promise to make something special when I get back, then we can have some time to ourselves. We could…talk, if you want."

He grimaced slightly. He knew a father daughter talk would get awkward fast. "Alright, Bells."

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before letting me go. Outside, Jacob was already in the car waiting. I got into the passenger seat and he immediately started driving toward his house. Jacob drove faster than he usually did, as the trees became difficult to make out in its blur. He must've been just as eager to hear what was going on as I was.

"Do you have a guess of what Billy might want?" I asked.

"Not really," he admitted, "What about you?"

"Well, if it's something urgent that he can't tell Charlie, then it most likely has something to do with the pack. But he also wanted me there, so it could also involve the Cullens too. He knows that I'm more familiar with them than anyone else."

He grimaced. "Actually, I thought of that too, I just don't _want_ that."

"Do you think they might have gotten into a fight?" The idea of anyone getting hurt, the pack or the Cullens, made me cringe. This was my family we were talking about.

"Who knows, we'll have to wait and see."

"Could you go faster, please?"

"I'm already breaking the speed limit."

"Break it more."

He raised a brow at me and laughed as he went faster. For the rest of the ride, I just focused on reaching our destination, though I did notice the rain starting to let up. When I saw Jacob's house came into view, I unbuckled my seatbelt, eagerly ready to get out. As Jake parked the Rabbit next to his garage, I opened the door and got out before he came to a complete stop. I headed for the front door of the house and Jake followed close behind. Jake opened the door for me and I could hear mumbled chatter coming from the living room. We walked through the kitchen to where the noise was coming from and three faces immediately looked at us as we came in. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair close by the TV and Sam was sitting on the right side of the couch with Seth right next to him.

"You're here," Sam said.

"Yeah, we are," Jake confirmed and turned his attention to Billy, "Dad, what's going on?"

"Sam and Seth will explain everything," he said, gesturing to them.

"It'll be easier and more beneficial to explain as wolves. Come outside, it shouldn't take long," Sam explained as he got up with Seth matching his movements.

"Alright," Jacob agreed as he followed the two outside.

I started to follow as well, but Billy put his hand out to get my attention.

"Bella, why don't you sit down?" he suggested, "They won't be long, just relax."

I decided to do as he said and sat on the couch. He said it wouldn't take long, but I was already getting impatient after thirty seconds. I crossed my arms and legs as we waited and Billy just stared outside the window with what looked like little concerned. I heard a low growl come from outside followed by a bark. With every passing second, I got more and more antsy.

"What's going on?" I asked Billy.

His head snapped toward me, slightly startled. "Once they're done explaining to Jacob, then he'll tell you. We figured it'd be easier for you to hear it from him."

"What _is_ this all about? Why did you want me?"

"Well, it involves you, but…" He paused to gather his words. "Just know that everything's under control. You won't have to worry."

"Gee, that makes me feel a lot better," I said with sarcasm and let out an uneasy breath.

What was taking them so long? I know that in reality, it had only been three minutes, but it felt like an hour. It was so nerve racking knowing that something big was going on and not being clued in on anything. One more minute of this and I felt like I could scream.

After forty-six more seconds passed - I counted - I heard the backdoor open up. I turned around and sighed in relief as the three came walking in, but that relief quickly went away once I saw Jacob's face. It reminded me of how he looked whenever vampires were around, so intense, like he was ready for something. Something dangerous. He quickly sat down next to me and once we made eye contact, his face softened. He put one arm around me and rubbed my shoulders comfortingly.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked.

He made a face that looked unsure and sighed. "I'll give you the details when we're alone, but…you were sort of right about us getting into a fight with the Cullens."

I gasped. "No! Did anyone get hurt? What happened?"

"Bella, everyone's okay, but that's not the main point. It's _how_ we got into the fight."

My breathing started getting heavy, but I tried to keep myself in control. I nodded, urging him to continue.

"We ran into them…because we were chasing the redheaded bloodsucker."

Instantly, my stomach churned and I began to feel nauseas. My heavy breathing turned into full blown hyperventilation and I felt like I might pass out. Jacob quickly wrapped both arms tightly around me and started rubbing my back.

"Bella, Bella, calm down," he whispered in my ear.

"She…she came back…for me," I choked out.

"Bella, everything's going to be fine."

"But…but…"

"Trust me, nothing's going to happen to you."

Seth came and sat down next to us while Sam stood close by.

"Bella, there's nothing to worry about," Sam explained, "This just means that we'll have to patrol the borders more often instead of the usual night watch and be extra vigilant. This is actually good. Now that we know she's back, we'll be ready to end things once and for all."

"I hope she comes back soon," Seth remarked.

I cringed at the thought of Victoria coming back at all and Jacob turned to glare at Seth. Seth bit down on his bottom lip and looked back apologetically.

"I've already set up the schedules for when everyone will be doing their patrols, except for you and Seth," Sam announced, "I know that it's important for you to be with Bella, so I'll make your schedule more lenient."

Jacob nodded. "Thanks, Sam."

"Just be extra cautious when you're together. Make sure she's protected, that's your job."

"I always do."

"When do you think I'll patrol?" Seth asked.

Sam looked at Seth and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"I…I _do_ get a schedule, right?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yes. Just give me time to work it out with everyone else."

Seth grinned and shifted himself more comfortably on the couch. I started to calm down a bit as Jacob left one arm around my shoulder and patted my thigh with his other hand. He looked at me and smiled, reassuring that everything would be okay. Seth then looked at Jake, keeping his grin.

"Patrols are boring, you said. Nothing interesting would happen, you said," Seth teased.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Seth. What are the odds that a vampire would show up the moment you join us?"

Seth shrugged. "I guess I got lucky."

"Yeah, real lucky."

"Speaking of luck, I guess it was good that you two chose this weekend to leave Forks," Billy added.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"We're going to go meet up with the rest and go over when everyone will do their part. Did you want to come too?" Sam asked Jacob.

"I think I'll stay here," Jacob answered and then looked at me, "Right?"

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alright, that's fine. Just remember that we still have the usual patrol tonight," Sam reminded

"Got it."

"Come on, Seth," Sam commanded, gesturing toward the door.

"Right," Seth responded as he quickly got up from his comfortable slouch and followed Sam out the back way.

It was quiet for a minute as Billy's eyes shifted between the two of us. Even though I knew I'd just worry Jacob, I couldn't keep this frightened look from my face; if not for myself, then for everyone else. The pack was putting themselves in danger for me. They were risking their lives for me. If anyone got hurt, it'd be my fault, I couldn't forgive myself if that happened. My family. My family was in danger. I shuddered and Jacob pulled me closer to him, warming me.

"Everything's going to be fine, Bella," he whispered.

Billy changed to a lighter subject and asked us about our trip to Jacksonville. We told him how the long flight went and about Renee. Billy seemed pretty amused at the way Renee acted toward Jacob and imagined it _would_ be pretty shocking seeing him so huge when he was so small as a child. Renee had us spend a lot of time outside and Jake was able to show off his physical abilities then. I also mentioned how Renee wanted me to go to the University of Florida, but I'd rather stay in Forks, which Jacob liked.

We chatted a bit more about the trip until Jacob's stomach started to growl. I was pretty hungry too, so we all went into the kitchen to see what was in the fridge. We decided to make something easy and quick, so Jake got out the materials for corn beef sandwiches. I cooked the corn beef and added a few spices to it that I doubt Jake or Billy had thought of, as they prepared the bread, cheese, and other condiments so we'd each have two sandwiches. Once the corn beef was done, we all sat at the table to eat. Jake and Billy both complimented me on adding the extra spice, which made me smile. I was no professional chef, but it was nice to know that even for something as simple as this, I could make it taste just a little bit better. Jacob ate his two sandwiches in record time and waited for me to finish. After I was done, we cleaned off our plates and Jake told Billy that we'd be outside as he headed out, gesturing for me to follow.

Jacob got into the Rabbit and slowly drove it into the garage, right next to his friend's motorcycle that was almost all fixed up. He opened the passenger door and patted the seat for me to join him. I got in quickly and Jacob placed one arm around my shoulder and rubbed it. He kissed me on the cheek briefly, but I leaned my face in closer so he could kiss my lips. We kissed for about a minute before I remembered that there was more he needed to tell me.

"Okay, so explain. What happened? How were the Cullens involved?" I asked, parting my lips from his.

"Alright then," he agreed, "I'll tell it from Seth's perspective, since he took my place this weekend."

I nodded and he took a deep breath, preparing to begin.

"Embry, Quil, and Seth were just running the usual routine patrol on Saturday night, when all of a sudden they pick up a fresh trail, not even fifteen minutes old. Sam wanted us to wait for him, but Seth sure didn't want to and neither did Quil or Embry. She was so close and they didn't want her to escape again. So they take off at full speed, but she crossed the treaty line before they could catch up to her. They spread out along the line, hoping she'd cross back, and it was so exciting. It was the most exciting experience in my life." Jacob suddenly paused and made a face, surprised at what he said. "Sorry, that was Seth talking."

I giggled and Jacob looked away in slight embarrassment. "If it was me there, I'd be pretty frustrated. She's such a coward. A _damn_ coward!" He shook his head and started to grimace. "That's when the Cullens come in."

I felt my heart beat faster at the mention of them being there, even though I knew this was coming. Jake rubbed my shoulders some more and waited a few seconds before continuing.

"They chased the redhead back to our side a few miles north of them. It could've been the perfect ambush if they knew where to wait. Then Sam and the others caught up to them, and that's when things started to get dicey. They got closer to the redhead before Quil, Embry, and Seth, but she just kept dancing along the treaty line with the whole coven on the other side. So the big leech, what's-his-face…"

"Emmett," I corrected.

"Yeah, him. He lunged for the redhead, but she's super fast. He ended up missing her and almost slammed into Paul. And Paul…well…he freaked. I can't really blame him though, the bloodsucker was right on top of him. So Paul sprang for him and-"

"No!" I shouted, interrupting him.

"Relax, Bella. I told you no one got hurt."

I tried to maintain my composure and nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway, Paul missed and the big guy got back on his side. But then the blondie girl..."

"Rosalie."

He stopped to give me an irritated look. "…Yeah, well she got all territorial and crap, so Sam and Embry rushed to get Paul's flanks. Then the coven leader and that other blond, I think he's a guy…"

"Carlisle and Jasper."

He sighed. "Whatever, Bella. So _Carlisle_ tried talking to Sam to calm things down, then suddenly, everyone got really calm really fast. I think it was that blond guy with his tricks that you told me about. We couldn't _not_ be calm."

"Yeah, I know how it feels."

"Seth was just excited to be chasing a vampire to really care, but through Sam, it was downright irritating. I know I'd be pissed too, but couldn't feel it until he said I could. Argh!" He shook his head angrily and took another deep breath to calm down. "But anyway, Sam and the head leech…oh, I'm sorry. Sam and _Carlisle_ agreed that the redhead is priority and they started chasing again. They chased her all the way until she hit the cliffs just north of Makah country. That's when she took off into the water. Coward. The big guy and his leader wanted permission to cross and go after her, but of course Sam said no."

I nodded as I took in the story. "And that's it?"

"That's it. See? Nothing to worry about."

"So, everyone's okay? What about Edward? Was he there?"

His face hardened at my mentioning his name. "Yeah, he was the head vamp's little translator for Sam."

"Oh, I see."

We were quiet for a bit, Jacob keeping me close and warm as I rested my head on him. I didn't really know how much time passed, whether between eating or storytelling, but it was getting pretty dark outside with the bright moon and stars providing our light.

"Are you still scared?" Jake asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"You know you don't have to be, right?"

"Well, what about you? You and the pack, I'm scared for you too."

He chuckled. "I'm gonna repeat that. You know you don't have to be, right?

I smiled unwillingly. "I guess, but I don't know if I can keep myself from worrying just a little."

"Bella…" he sighed as he pulled me into his warm embrace. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped both arms tightly around his waist, taking in all his heat.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Is there anything that'll get your mind off of it?"

I looked up at him and smiled before taking one hand from his waist and placing my index finger on his lips. "_This_ might."

He chuckled and moved my hand to the back of his neck. "Excellent choice."

We both leaned in at the same time, closing the distance between us as our lips slowly met. As we kissed, I started massaging the back of his neck and played with his long hair, which he seemed to enjoy. His one arm held me close to him as his other hand trailed smoothly up and down my waist. I felt his thumb rub in a circular motion as he trailed and it felt nice. It really _was_ nice knowing that I could count on Jacob to relieve my worries. I could just lose myself in him and cherish the moment of being together. So close together.

I started rubbing his back in a similar way, but then his hand began to travel farther up my waist than before. Slowly, he trailed higher and higher until he reached an area he hadn't explored yet. That's when I felt him palm my right breast and his thumb pressed down into the center. I flinched back at his unexpected touch and he immediately pulled both his hands away from me as well as breaking our kiss.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" he said in panic with his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean…I…I didn't know I…"

My face was bright red and I stared down at the Rabbit's floor in embarrassment. "It's okay…you just surprised me, that's all."

He grimaced. "I wasn't thinking. I guess I got carried away."

"It's fine."

We just sat there in awkward silence and the distance between us was much too far for me. Jacob was staring out the window with that same grimace, as he held his forehead as if he had a headache. I continued to look at the car floor, trying not to focus on his awkward expression, when the "conversations" I had with Kim, Charlie, and Renee suddenly came to me out of nowhere. It surprised me. Their words mixed together, as images of a dream I had not long ago invaded my mind.

Then it just came out. "I mean…I don't mind."

His eyes widened as he turned to look at me. "What?"

"I don't mind…you know…if you touched me there."

He took a minute to take in what I just said. "You…don't mind?"

I shook my head. "No."

He started thinking for a moment and chuckled awkwardly. "Well, it's just…I don't want Charlie shooting at me or anything. I heal fast, but I'm not one hundred percent sure that I can survive a bullet to the head."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that too much."

"What do you mean?"

"He talked to me before we left for Jacksonville. He said he'd keep an open mind about that type of thing."

He raised one brow at me. "Really?"

"Yep."

"You've got a pretty cool dad."

I smiled. "I do."

It was quiet again, not really awkward this time, just quiet. I noticed that we had unconsciously scooted closer to each other and Jacob's hand was on top of mine. I interlaced our fingers together as we made eye contact.

"Sooo…" Jake murmured.

"Sooo…" I repeated.

And then, I continued to get lost in him. Our lips met once again, moving together in that perfect synchronization I loved. He held me close to him and began stringing his fingers gently through my hair as I went back to massaging the back of his neck. I slowly moved my hand up to his hair and stroked gently before pulling his face and lips even closer to me than they already were. That's when I felt it, a sudden electric shock. A spark. It moved from my lips and pulsed throughout my entire being. Now as his lips moved with mine, I could literally feel surges of passion rock my body. It was so strange and unfamiliar, but wonderful. This new feeling, it was frightening in a way, but I welcomed it. I welcomed the spark, I wanted more, I could feel my desire for it slowly build.

Our lips parted for a brief moment to look at each other. As I gazed into Jacob's eyes, I could immediately tell that he felt the same thing. The spark, the surge of passion, the desire for more, he felt it all. And with that, I knew that I didn't need to _ask_ anymore. I knew that we were both exactly on the same page. I could feel my want, my _need_ for more rapidly growing, and I couldn't stop it. No. I didn't want it to stop. I wanted it to grow. With every passing second, I wanted more of him. Renee said that I shouldn't rush, I should wait until I was ready. Well, ready or not, there was no way I could stop myself now.

We brought our lips back to each other with an intensity that I'd never felt before. With every movement of our lips, more shock waves spread through me. I felt him run his tongue softly over mine and I returned the motion, taking in and memorizing his taste. Our tongues danced around each other in ways we hadn't dared try before and it just added to the waves of passion invading me.

As we kissed and our need built, Jacob leaned further into me until I couldn't hold my balance anymore. I fell onto the seat of the Rabbit with Jacob laying on top of me, kissing and sucking my lips into his mouth. His hands began to feel me again as he explored the length of my legs. He softly rubbed my hips down to my thighs and lifted my leg up so that it was between his own. My one hand was locked to the back of Jacob's head to keep his lips on mine as I brought my other to his right shoulder. I massaged up and down his shoulder and upper arm, liking how nice and strong he felt, and then trailed my hand over to feel his well-built chest.

Jacob took that as an invitation, as he brought his hands back to my waist. He slowly brought his hand further up my waist until he reached my breast again. He cupped me into his hand and let his thumb softly explored the shape of it. His other hand gradually moved to my other breast and did the same until his movements turned into firm massages. Even through the thick fabric of my shirt, the feeling of him massaging me like this felt so nice. I could feel his heat too, full force, it consumed me, and I wanted more. He then parted his lips from mine and I shivered with sensation as they began to trail down the length of my neck. Kissing. Sucking. The combined effort of him on my neck and breasts created shock waves of passion that felt so good, I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of pleasure, which I could feel Jacob smile at on my neck.

I began to pull on Jacob's shirt, wanting desperately for him to take it off, as he went underneath mine to feel my skin. We grabbed onto each other's shirts and started lifting them up until he reached the top of my breasts. Suddenly, Jacob all too quickly sat straight up and his head darted toward the garage door in alarm.

"Dammit!" he growled.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Jake? Jake, you in there?" the familiar voice of Embry came from outside.

I froze in panic at his voice, but even if I _could_ move, he poked his head into the garage opening too fast for me to react.

"WHOA!" Embry shouted with his eyes widening at the sight of me, still lying on my back with my shirt lifted enough to reveal my bare stomach and bra.

His eyes shifted back and forth from me to Jake and he didn't seem sure which was safest to look at, Jake who already didn't look happy to see him or me which would only make Jake angrier.

"Crap. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" he muttered as he left the doorway embarrassed.

I was finally able to move and immediately sat up, putting my shirt back down. Jacob and I both grimaced as we knew the moment was now gone. Jacob sighed and got out of the car, heading toward the doorway.

"What do you want, Embry?" he called as he went outside.

I got out too and made my way to his side as Embry came walking back, looking almost permanently awkward.

"Uh…" he murmured.

"Spit it out," Jake ordered, irritated.

"Um…Sam just wanted me to tell you your schedule. You know, when you'll be patrolling during the day."

"Oh. Okay, what is it?"

"Tuesdays and Fridays, right after school."

"Starting this week?" I asked.

Embry nodded. "Yeah."

"Tomorrow's Tuesday."

Jake and I both looked at each other, clearly saddened by our time apart being so soon.

"Hey, you only have two days of patrols. I got five, you should feel lucky," Embry noted.

Jake looked back at Embry and smirked. "When you put it that way, I guess you're right."

"I know you guys are all in love, but it's just two days. You'll be okay."

"Oh!" I gasped, as the idea hit me, "I could visit the Cullens on those days."

"What?" Jacob growled as he looked at me exasperated.

"Jacob, the Cullens know the situation. They could protect me while you're away."

"_We're_ doing the protecting. Nothing's going to get by us."

"Don't you want me to be as safe as possible?"

"Yes and that means far away from vampires."

"You know the Cullens won't hurt me."

"Do I? Do I know that?"

"Jacob!"

Jake let out an irritated grumble and looked at Embry. They seemed to have a short conversation with just eye contact and Jake continued to debate with himself in his head.

Finally, he groaned. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"S'not like I can stop you anyway." He tried to smile, though it came out a bit rough.

"Alright, um, we're about to do our usual patrol tonight. You're coming, right?" Embry asked Jake.

"Yeah, lemme just take Bella home first."

"Sweet, see you there."

Embry ran into the forest and I could see his shadow shuffle out of his shorts and mold into that of a wolf. Jacob grabbed my hand and led me back to the Rabbit. He started the engine quickly and easily drove out of the garage and onto the dirt road. He was driving at his usual speed, fast, but not reckless.

"That was nice, by the way," Jake suddenly said, smiling wide.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Before Embry interrupted us. That was nice…whatever it was."

I returned his wide smile. "Yeah, it was amazing, whatever it was."

"Mm-hmm."

We were quiet for the rest of the ride, until we finally pulled up at my driveway. The lights in the house were still one, so Charlie must've been watching TV or something.

"So, what are you going to tell Charlie if he asks?" Jacob wondered.

"Hmm…not sure," I admitted.

Jake thought about it for a minute and raised his finger as he got an idea. "How about this, Leah Clearwater has been going through some serious boy trouble and she needs another girl there for her. Y'know, offer her advice and comfort. And the reason Billy couldn't tell Charlie, is because Leah would want as few people knowing her problems as possible."

"Oh, that's good!"

"Leah's probably going to give me hell when she finds out I suggested this story but…oh well."

"Good luck."

I opened my door, but leaned over to kiss Jacob's lips before getting out. I could feel more love and passion in this kiss than the usual kisses we shared, as simple as they were, and I had a feeling it would be this way from now on.

"Love you, Jacob," I whispered.

"Love you, Bells," he whispered back.

**Author's Note: Dammit, I'm late! I would blame the brown out, but it's mostly due to me being lazy...but also a brown out. I planned on releasing this chapter on May 31st, but our entire street had a brown out that lasted for hours until now. However, I still plan on releasing two chapters per month. So even though this was released in June, it doesn't count as a June chapter. The next chapter will come fairly soon and the one after that will come around the end of June. **

**P.S. HOLY CRAP, I can't believe I wrote that from Bella's POV...**

**Chapter 12 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: My Girlfriend With Vampires

12. My Girlfriend's At the Mercy of Vampires. What Do I Do? Nothing.

JACOB BLACK

I was seriously ready to kill my alarm clock for waking me up. It was set up on my window seal and the window was right by my bed, so in other words, ringing right in my freakin' ear. I knew it was the clock's job to make sure I wasn't late for school, but I still wanted to murder the damn thing. Last night had me exhausted and I really didn't know why. It wasn't like we did anything big on our patrol that would tire me out, but as soon as I got home, it felt like my bed was pulling me in.

Maybe it wasn't anything physical that tired me out. Yesterday, we learned that the redheaded leech was back and after Bella. That knowledge itself put me on edge and stressed me out. I told Bella she had nothing to worry about, and she didn't; I just really hated knowing that there was danger out there, but not _when_ the danger would show up. Not only that, but since I had to spend time away from Bella to make sure a vampire didn't get her, that just put her in the hands of more vampires. It was only two days out of the week, but it still felt like too much for me. I really hoped that redhead would show her face today. The sooner we could end her, the better.

I sat up and slammed my fist down onto my clock to get it to shut up. It cracked on impact, but not enough to break. Damn. I stretched out and yawned as I got out of bed. Looking at the clock, I had about an hour before class started. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, or at least it was suppose to be quick. The warm water really woke me up and it felt so nice that didn't want to get out. When I finally did, I brushed my teeth and went into my room. I looked at my cracked clock, and either I caused more damage to it than I thought or I only had fifteen minutes to get to school now. I didn't bother drying off, my body heat would take care of that, I just threw my towel onto the floor. I went into my closet and picked out the first things I saw; just a dark green shirt and a pair of shorts. I'd be ditching the shirt after school anyway, since I had to patrol. There was no need to wear too much.

I went into Billy's bedroom to help him get up and get dressed. I told him I was in a hurry and he said that he could handle the rest of his daily routine himself. Trying not to trample over anything as I went through the kitchen, I ran outside and hopped onto my motorcycle. Immediately getting it started, I jetted onto the road and followed the path leading to my school. I went as fast as the speed limit allowed and managed to get there just in time. There were a bunch of people rushing inside to be on time, and in the crowd I could see Paul. It was good to know I wasn't the only one running late. I parked my bike in its usual spot and joined the crowd heading inside. Paul saw me immediately and grinned.

"S'up, Jake," he greeted, "Over sleep again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, it would've been nice getting more sleep though. What about you?"

"Yeah, I overslept."

"But you were like the first person Sam let go home last night. You still overslept?"

"I was actually up for a while video chatting with this girl I plan on scoring today." He smiled proudly.

I raised my eyebrows, impressed. "Oh really? Nice."

"Oh yeah, she is gonna be good."

"What's she look like?"

"Ass."

I tilted my head to the side. "Huh?"

"That's all I need to say. Ass."

"Ah…I see."

"And this is one of my days off, so I got all day with her."

I sighed. "Must be nice."

He chuckled and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, bro. You're time will come someday. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not for another six months, but someday."

I gave him a dirty look. "Thanks, I guess."

"Sucks that you got cock blocked by Embry yesterday. That could've been _it_."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"At least you got to feel her tits. That was good, right?"

"Nice word choice, but yeah, it was." And I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Of course it was good, you couldn't stop thinking about it last night. I think we all understand just how great it was to squeeze those-"

"Paul!" I shouted, cutting him off.

He snickered. "Sorry."

Yeah, it was pretty impossible keeping that memory away from everyone else. I'd never gotten so intimate with Bella before. Feeling her like that was seriously the greatest thing ever. Having her soft breasts in the palm of my hands was just too good and I loved that she was enjoying the whole thing just as much as I was. As amazing as it was, it still really irritated me that that was all I got. Especially since that weird spark I felt in our kiss told me that we both wanted more.

"Well, I'll see ya in class," Paul said.

"Oh, yeah, I'll see ya later."

I went inside, swerving through the mass of students, as I headed toward my locker to get what I needed for first period. My morning classes were definitely the most boring ones. First period was English, and that was boring because it was so easy. Second period was the only class I had with one of my pack brothers and that was Paul, but his inclusion didn't make the class much better considering its subject. Algebra. All we did was take notes and listen to the teacher ramble on and on about how to solve overly complicated math problems. I remember when I thought math was pretty easy and sort of enjoyable, but as soon as they put letters into the mix, that's when they lost me. There were hardly ever any opportunities to talk to anyone else in class either, only on the very rare occasions when we'd pair up where Paul and I would always be a team. Third period was World History and that just taught me stuff I already knew. Fourth period was Health, and unlike World History, they wouldn't teach me the stuff I _wanted_ to learn. We'd been on the subject of drugs and bad health choices all semester. I got it, drugs were bad, but when would we talk about the human body, preferably female? Considering the school year was almost over, I assumed they were saving that for Health 2. What a waste. Couldn't they fit both subjects into one class?

When the bell to dismiss fourth period rang, I couldn't have been happier. Lunch was up next and I was looking forward to seeing everyone there. I also hadn't eaten any breakfast, so I was starving. I went to my locker to put away my books and papers I didn't need and headed straight for the cafeteria. I met up with Quil and Embry on my way there and we all entered the cafeteria together. We were one of the firsts to get there, so the lines weren't too long. The usual selection of food was pizza, chicken tenders, mashed potatoes, and green beans. But today, they had soft shelled tacos in replacement of the chicken tenders. Every once in a while, the cafeteria would have something special on the menu and it'd usually replace chicken tenders, so this wasn't too big of a surprise. I filled my tray with everything they had and grabbed a soda as well. We all sat down at our usual table that was always open. No one sat there, not because it was a bad table, but because everyone seemed to know it belonged to us. Students were starting to catch on that we were part of some kind of group and no one ever messed with us, which apparently included our table as well. Our secret was definitely still safe, but it was clear that we _were_ a group, a strong one, and our performance in gym was further proof of that.

I devoured all my food in record time and drank my soda in one gulp as Quil and Embry watched and chuckled.

"Well, that was short lived," Embry commented.

I nodded. "And I'm still hungry."

"A second serving costs extra, y'know," Quil reminded.

"Yeah, I know. If I had the money, I would."

"We could grab something to eat at Emily's before we start our patrol."

"Definitely. Can't work on a half empty stomach."

"It's going to suck having Leah with us though," Embry said, taking a bite out of his taco.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused and a little shocked.

"Yeah, I told Embry in first period. I hadn't told you yet," Quil said with a grimace.

"Told me what?"

"Remember last night how Leah was complaining and being all angsty about having to work two days with Sam out of the week?"

"Yeah, I remember."

And boy was that a pain. Leah was assigned four days out of the week and two of them were with Sam. It was easier for Leah to just keep to herself when it was the whole pack involved, but this was just Leah, Sam, and someone else. She really didn't want to work so close with him and kept complaining about it all night. It was only two days; I seriously thought she was overreacting.

"Well," Quil continued, "This morning, Claire was about to go back with Emily's sister to the Makah reservation, so I went to go tell her goodbye _for now_. I also had time to get some breakfast." He licked his lips and smiled. "But anyway, Leah was there with Sam. She basically just told Sam she switched one of her days to today. She didn't even ask, but Sam didn't complain. Then she looked at me like she expected us to meet her there."

I groaned. "What's the point in making a detailed schedule if it can be broken so easily?"

"Everyone was cool with the schedule except Leah. I guess if _she's_ not okay with it, then it has to be changed. And you know Sam, he can never say no to her," Embry added.

"Well that's just perfect. There goes what little fun we could have," I mumbled.

They both nodded in agreement and ate the rest of their food, which was just as much as I had. As they finished up, I saw Jared and Kim enter the cafeteria. They looked just as in love as they usually did. As they walked, Jared would match her movements perfectly like they were one entity. And of course, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other; I wondered how they hadn't run into a wall yet or something. The line for food was a lot longer than it was for us, but that didn't seem to bother them too much. They were so entranced in each other that the wait didn't bother them at all. Once they got their food, they came over to us and grabbed a chair to sit down.

"Hey, guys," Jared greeted.

I nodded once in greeting. "Jared. Kim."

Kim smiled. "I see you're back from your trip with Bella. How was it?"

"Yeah, you never told us how that went," Jared said, "You were too busy thinking about…you know." He snickered.

I gave Jared an irritated look and saw Embry grimace at the corner of my eye. I glanced at him for a second and he mouthed "sorry" to me. He'd already apologized like ten thousand times last night; he could give it a rest.

"Thinking about what?" Kim asked.

"Nothing," I told her. It was already annoying having the pack in on everything Bella and I did. I wanted our business to be private with _some_ people at least.

"Come on, tell me," she insisted.

"Nope, sorry. It's a guy thing."

"Really?" She looked at Jared for confirmation.

Jared's eyes shifted from me to her, looking unsure. "Uh, yeah. Kind of."

She sighed. "Okay, I respect that. I've got girl secrets with Emily, Leah, and Bella too, so I understand."

My eyes widened as soon as she mentioned Bella, which Kim smirked at. That reminded me, I actually was pretty curious about what she talked about with Bella. I could've listened in on their conversation if I wanted to; they weren't far away enough for me not to hear. But at the time, I wanted to give them their privacy and talking with the guys distracted me from them. I supposed it was only fair that I didn't know…for now, at least.

"So, about that trip?" Jared reminded.

"Visiting Bella's mom was really nice overall," I said, "It was kind of weird being so far away from home though and I can't say I'm a big fan of planes."

Quil chuckled. "Afraid of planes, Jake?"

"Hey, you get on one, look out the window, and see how you feel."

He smirked. "Alright, alright."

"Anyway, the beach there was really awesome. It was a lot bigger than First Beach and there were a lot more people there. Bella's mom's house was amazing. Everything was so clean and big, like something from a picture."

"I bet they had an HDTV," Embry said.

I nodded in confirmation. "Yep, they sure did."

"Called it!"

"What about Bella's mom? Was she nice?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, Renee was really friendly. _Really_ friendly," I said, making sure they got the 'really' part.

"Whoa, Jake! Are you saying Bella won't be your first after all?" Embry asked, half sarcastic and half really curious. Everyone else looked at me in shock.

I cringed. "Oh GOD no! I mean, there were times when it seemed like she was hitting on me, but nothing that bad. She's married, dude."

"She was hitting on you though?"

"Mostly about how much I'd grown since she last saw me. I remember when I first walked up to her, she said 'Why hello there, Ja…Oh my god, you're huge!'"

"That's what she said?" Quil asked, with a grin.

"Yeah, when I got out of the car and headed toward the…" I paused for a second. "Ugh! Quil!"

Quil burst into laughter and everyone else joined him, except for Kim; she just rolled her eyes at that one.

I sighed heavily. "Anyway, it was a nice trip, subject change."

"You guys can talk about me," a rough voice said from behind me.

I turned around as everyone else looked too and Paul was standing right behind me with a grin.

"Paul?" Jared said, confused.

"How's it going, my brothers?" Paul greeted.

"I thought you had lunch during third period," I wondered.

"I do, but we're just watching this boring movie in class, so I decided to skip."

"Will you get in trouble?" Kim asked.

"Pshh!" I and all the guys scoffed at the same time, looking at her like she made a joke. I thought Kim would've known that school wasn't a huge priority for us and we wouldn't get in trouble very easily. Not to mention we were passing all our classes anyway.

Kim looked down in embarrassment and Jared put an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

"I'll be fine," Paul assured, "Besides, sources told me that my chick for the evening had lunch this period." He looked around the cafeteria slightly pissed. "Apparently my sources were wrong."

"So you got yourself another girl, eh?" Embry said.

"Yep, and she is hot."

Kim sighed. "Can't you just stick with one girl, Paul?"

"Well, that's just no fun."

"Who says?" Jared and I both said at once. We smiled at each other and nodded once, while Kim looked at Jared proudly, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Paul groaned. "Well, who knows, maybe I'll stick with this girl. I'm definitely meeting her after school and we've got all day together so…y'know." He grinned.

"Have fun," Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Jared and trailed her finger across his chest, "We've got the whole day to ourselves too."

Jared smiled at Kim, staring deep in her eyes. "I'm looking forward to every second."

"That is just awesome," Quil said with heavy sarcasm, "You guys get to spend your afternoons getting laid, while Jake, Embry and I have to suffer through Leah?"

"Yep." Jared smirked, but it quickly disappeared. "Wait, you're patrolling with Leah?"

"Yeah," Embry groaned.

"Ouch! That sucks," Paul said sympathetically.

Quil, Embry, and I all sighed in unison. We all knew this was not going to be a fun day.

"Leah isn't so bad," Kim defended, "You guys should take the time to talk to her. She's just…misunderstood."

"Oh, we understand her alright. That's exactly why we _don't_ talk to her," Paul commented.

Just then, the bell for sixth period rang. All the students stacked their trays up on top of the trash cans and started heading out the cafeteria.

"Well, good luck guys," Jared said to all of us and turned his attention to me, "I'll see you in P.E., Jake."

I nodded as Jared and Kim walked out of the cafeteria. I saw Jared kiss Kim goodbye before heading the direction I'd be going. I placed my tray with everyone else's and said my goodbyes before heading for the gym. My afternoon classes were a lot more bearable than my morning ones. Not only were they enjoyable subjects, but a lot more of my brothers were in those classes.

Sixth period was P.E., which had students from all grade levels. Because of that, both Jared and Seth were in the same class as me. We would always team up in whatever sport was being played and we'd always dominate. We wouldn't do anything too big that people would start thinking there was something abnormal about us; we only did enough for people to know we were amazing athletes. Today was three-on-three badminton, which was perfect for us. The team we played didn't stand a chance, so we ended up competing with each other to see who could score the most smash shots. Seth got six, I got nine, and Jared managed to get ten; scoring one more right at the end of the period. Lucky. There were times when I wondered if the other team was even _trying_ against us. Twenty five to zero was pretty bad.

The seventh and last period of the day was Auto Tech, my favorite class. Quil, Embry, and I shared this class together and it was also where John gave me his motorcycle. The thing was pretty much fixed; soon I'd give it to one of my pack brothers. I thought, maybe I could organize some kind of contest to see who got the motorcycle. Even though this was my favorite class, like World History, I wasn't learning anything I didn't already know. What made the class enjoyable was actually working with cars and being able to show off what I knew.

As soon as school was over, all three of us went to our lockers, put our stuff away, and headed straight outside to my motorcycle; not wasting any time.

"You brought your bike? Wouldn't it have been easier to just walk?" Quil asked.

I shrugged. "I like riding it. Besides, I didn't think it would matter. I thought we'd just go to my house anyway, phase, and head out from there."

"Yeah, but now we gotta go to your place, put your bike away, and then go to Emily's and meet up with Leah," Embry groaned.

"Or wherever the hell she is," Quil added.

"How about you guys just go straight to Emily's place and I'll meet you there," I suggested.

"Right."

"I shouldn't take too long. I wouldn't want you guys to have to deal with Leah by yourselves."

Embry smiled. "Three Musketeers?"

I smiled back. "Definitely."

I hopped onto my bike and got it started, revving the engine twice.

"See you guys there." I nodded towards them and they nodded back as they ran deep into the trees.

I gripped the handle bar tight and rode out of the school parking lot, avoiding the huge mass of students pouring out of the entrance. I sped down the road, just enjoying the feel of the wind against my face and the way it pulled my hair back. Sometimes I'd look at the deep clouds in the sky, the thick green trees passing by, or the dust my tires left behind. I was simply enjoying the ride and honestly not paying too much attention to where I was going. My eyes widened in surprise when I realized I was on the highway and my house was at least two miles behind me. How did I get here? Was I really that out of it that I couldn't notice the scenery change? Apparently that was the case. I was on the wrong path, but the road was still all too familiar to me. I was heading towards Bella's school. What was I doing? I usually went this way all the time to pick Bella up from school so we'd hang out, but that wasn't the case today. Was I so used to going this way that I just did it unconsciously? Apparently that was the case as well.

Okay, so, I was going the wrong way; that was certain. So why wasn't I turning around? I just kept going. I was even passing by the cars sharing the road with me. So not only was I going the wrong way, but going fast. I was so eager to reach my not-destination. I eventually got too far to turn around. If my subconscious really wanted me to go to Bella's school, there was no point in turning around now.

Once I made it to Forks High School, I pulled into the parking lot and parked my bike close to the entrance. Judging by all the other times I came here and waited for Bella, it would probably take about fifteen minutes before the final bell rang. Once it did, the students started coming out onto the lot little by little and eventually becoming a crowd. I paid close attention to the entrance, because I really wanted to see Bella actually come out of those doors this time. And I did. She walked out, looking as beautiful as ever, and I couldn't help but smile at her presence, even if she was sort of far away. However, my smile disappeared when I saw who she walked out with. I knew that Bella was going to visit the Cullens today, but I still hated seeing them around her. That tiny psychic leech had her arm locked around Bella's as they walked out onto the lot and my nose wrinkled at the smell.

Bella turned in my direction and it looked like she gasped as her face immediately lit up. The psychic looked my way too and groaned. The feeling was mutual. Bella eagerly walked over to me, dragging the psychic along with her, and smiled wide.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed, half excited and half confused.

"Hey, Bells," I greeted.

"Jake, I…not that I'm not happy that you're here but, what _are_ you doing here?"

I chuckled to myself. "I honestly don't know. I _should_ be with Quil and Embry right now."

"Are you not going to patrol? Was there a change of plans or something?"

"No, I've still got to go. I just…" I paused, thinking about it for a second, "I guess I just really wanted to see you."

"Jake," she sighed and smiled.

I smiled back and turned my attention toward the psychic, who looked pretty irritated that I was here. As much as I didn't like her for obvious reasons, I couldn't find it in me to hate her as much as I should. She was the one who couldn't see Bella's future because of my presence. She was the one who basically told Bella that we would stay together. If she hadn't said that, we'd probably still be in fear right now.

"So, are we going?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Bella said.

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait," I said, holding my hand out, "You…um…blo-"

"Alice," Bella reminded, before I could say what I was about to.

I rolled my eyes. "Right, Alice. I need to ask you something."

Alice squinted her eyes in what looked like a mix of confusion and suspicion. "You want to ask me something?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No. What do you want?"

I figured I might as well give myself a reason for being here besides just wanting to see Bella. She told Bella that we'd stay together because she couldn't see her, but I thought it'd be better to have the confirmation from the psychic herself. I really didn't get how her future telling worked; maybe she could explain it better.

"Last time Bella visited you guys, you told her that you couldn't see her future, right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said in annoyance, "Because of you."

"Yeah, I got that part. But Bella also said something about her future disappearing completely to you. What exactly does that mean?"

She sighed. "Well, even when she was with you before, I could at least see an unclear future of hers. Back when she jumped off that cliff, I thought she died because I didn't see you rescue her. But now…" She shook her head, like it really bothered her. "Now I can't even see that much. It's all just a fuzzy picture of Bella and the rest is completely black. I get headaches from even trying."

Bella rubbed Alice's shoulder comfortingly and I tried really hard to hold back my disapproval. She smiled at Alice and Alice smiled back weakly.

"No future is absolute, but there are outcomes that are set in stone more so than others. And judging by what little I can see, I'd say Bella spending her life with werewolves is pretty solid." She sighed. "Why am I telling you this again?"

"Because I asked," I groaned. And then, I said the words that I didn't think I'd ever, ever, EVER say to a bloodsucker. EVER! "And _thank you_ for telling me."

Bella's jaw dropped at what I said and I was just as surprised as she was. Alice raised a brow at me, wondering if I really meant it. I honestly _was_ grateful that she could confirm this to us. If she hadn't, we may have spent our entire lives worrying and wondering if or when the day would come. When she saw that I was being genuine, she smiled a pixie-like smile at me, which was a little creepy.

"Well, you're welcome, Jacob," she said.

Bella grinned widely at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was obviously really thrilled that I was actually nice to a vampire, and it warmed me so much seeing her so happy. But, Alice _was_ a vampire and I just couldn't manage to stay on good terms as long as she might've wanted. My face hardened as I remembered this weekend, bringing my attention back on Alice.

"And one more thing," I said with an edge to my voice, "Keep your brother in check."

Alice's smile disappeared as her face turned defensive. "Yeah, I got it."

"If it ever happens again…"

"I got it," she interrupted, "Consider us warned."

I groaned and looked back at Bella. Her cheeriness was gone as she looked at me clearly upset that I couldn't keep the peace. I grimaced and gave her an apologetic look. Sam wanted to warn the Cullens about them stepping on our land since it happened, but he hadn't decided on when or how to send the message. He was probably going to be glad and proud of me, knowing that I went ahead and did it for him. It didn't really matter to me; I just figured I might as well do it since I was here anyway.

"Well, let's go, Bella," Alice said, grabbing her arm. The way she did it made me want to rip the leeches hand off of her.

"Alright," Bella agreed as Alice pulled her along.

"Bella, wait!" I shouted.

Bella turned around immediately, giving me her full attention. I waved my hand for her to come closer and she did while Alice stood further back. Just the way I wanted it. As soon as she was close enough for me to touch her, I cupped her face into my hands and leaned forward to bring my lips to hers. She immediately responded as her lips moved with mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I just wanted to kiss you at least one time today," I whispered between kisses.

She smiled and continued to kiss me as we got more and more into it. I really did want to give Bella something to smile and be happy about before I left, something special that _they_ couldn't give her. We kissed for I didn't know how long, and we might have been at it for much longer if Alice hadn't interrupted.

"Bella," she called.

Bella unwillingly leaned away and looked up at me saddened again. I could tell it hurt her to leave almost as much as it hurt me. We just stared into each other's eyes, not saying goodbye, but still communicating the same meaning. She sighed and let me go, walking over to where Alice was. As they walked away, Bella continued to look back at me. I waved goodbye, but not for very long. I hated seeing her like that, especially in the hands of a vampire. I hated seeing _my_ Bella being taken away by monsters, it didn't matter how 'nice' they claimed to be. Still, I knew that they'd keep her safe and this was what Bella wanted, even though I wished she didn't.

I quickly hopped onto my bike again and started it up immediately. I rode out of the school lot and jetted down the highway as fast as the speed limit would allow, and then I went faster. It was a lot quicker getting home than it was to the school. Once I arrived, I stationed my motorcycle in the garage by the Rabbit and took my shirt off, placing it on the work table. I kicked off my shoes and slipped out of my shorts as I crouched, letting the heat take over me, and exploded into my wolf. I could immediately hear the grumbles of Quil, Embry, and Leah as I took off into the trees to find them.

_Dude, where have you been?_ Quil asked.

_I thought you said it wouldn't take long. That was like, an hour,_ Embry echoed Quil's irritation.

_Sorry, I don't really know myself,_ I apologized. I then went over what happened with Bella and Alice in the school parking lot.

_You just couldn't stay away, could you?_ Quil teased lightly.

_Nope._

_Gag me. I've had enough of you and your vampire loving girlfriend. Change the channel,_ Leah complained at my memory of kissing her.

I growled. _Sorry I left you guys with that for an hour._

_Yeah, you should be sorry,_ Embry thought more silently.

_Ah, it's okay, Jake. I know how you feel,_ Quil sympathized, _It's especially rough for you since vampires are involved._

Boy was that the truth. I'd never liked the idea of Bella being around vampires. I've always worried that they might lose control and hurt her. But my biggest fear, the fear that has haunted me for so long and even put my fear of imprinting to shame, was that they might turn her into one of them. I couldn't think of anything more horrible in the world, except for maybe death itself. Bella with blood red eyes, ice cold marble skin, and having her mind twisted into that of a ruthless bloodthirsty killer. A monster. I'd never be able to feel her warmth, hear her beating heart, or see that precious smile I loved. And the treaty would definitely be broken. The thought of having to stop her, to end her, to hurt her in anyway, it filled me with disgust. And even if she left before then, everything would already have been taken away from her. She'd never be able to see her family, her friends, or _me_ ever again. She'd be immortal, so how would she live her so called life, especially if she turned at such a young age? Just repeat high school over and over like the other Cullens? Or maybe live like most did; a killer? It's been said in our legends that vampires were soulless creatures, so what awaited her if she was killed as a vampire? No heaven, maybe not even hell. Just…nothing.

I was probably just worrying too much though; thinking way too far into things. I knew the Cullens wouldn't bite another human; they didn't want the treaty broken. It could be a different story if Bella actually wanted that, but why would she? My answer to that was simple; the bloodsucker that broke her heart in the first place. I knew the effect that guy had on her, I'd seen it, experienced it. If he were to come back into Bella's life, would Bella go back to him? I remembered Bella telling me that she actually wanted to be a vampire once and I got really angry. That news seriously made me sick to my stomach and I couldn't get those horrible thoughts out of my head since. She said she didn't want that anymore, but would she change her mind if she went back with that bloodsucker? But the more I thought about this, the guiltier I felt that I was having these thoughts to begin with. Bella loved me and I loved her. She was my Bella and I was hers. This was certain. So, was I seriously suspecting her of leaving me? Trust was one of the most important things you could have in a relationship, so I shouldn't have been thinking about this. I was sure that she'd be pissed if she thought I had even the slightest bit of doubt, just as I was pissed at myself for thinking it. Besides, one of the monsters herself confirmed that Bella and I would always be together. That should've been enough to calm me down. But as much as I wanted to relax, it was so hard having Bella so close to the danger.

_That's rough, man,_ Embry thought sympathetically.

_Jake, I don't think you need to worry at all,_ Quil assured.

_Yeah, you're digging way too deep into things. _

_You think so?_ I asked.

_I trust Bella. You should too,_ Embry reminded.

_I know._ Everyone's thoughts were quiet for a minute. _How would it feel for you guys…if that did happen?_

_It would be like losing a sister,_ Quil and Embry both thought the same thing.

Both their thoughts started to echo my own fear and concern. I felt kind of bad that my angst filled mind was spreading to them as well.

_Yeah, Jake, look what you did,_ Quil blamed.

_Sorry. Trust me, I don't want to think about it anymore than you do,_ I assured.

_But like you said, that psychic leech told you that Bella would stay with you. So yeah, nothing to worry about,_ Embry thought positively.

_Can you really trust a bloodsucker though?_ Leah came in.

_It's the best I've got,_ I admitted.

I knew that Leah didn't like Bella too much, because she was on friendly terms with the Cullens. But she was surprisingly being pretty respectful to my worries, not hostile like usual.

Embry's thoughts suddenly lightened up. _Hey, maybe the next time I get a girlfriend, I should go to the Cullens and check how long we last._

Quil and I chuckled in our heads.

_Oh yeah. And when you get there, just ask to speak to Bloodsucker #6,_ I suggested sarcastically.

_Maybe Paul could use that to see how long him and that hot chick of his last,_ Quil remembered.

_I wonder how that's going right now._

_Probably better than it went with you,_ Leah laughed mockingly.

Oh, Leah. And you were doing so well. I just growled at her as Embry instinctively started a series of apologies to me.

_Leah, I know we're supposed to be patrolling and all, but how about having that race with Jake now?_ Quil suggested.

_Oh yeah, I challenged you a while ago after you almost lost to Embry,_ I remembered, suddenly excited.

_I was going easy on him,_ Leah thought, but we could all tell she was lying. No secrets in a pack mind. _I mean, I wasn't at my best that day._

She was being more truthful that time, but Quil and Embry still felt confident in me. I wasn't sure where all that confidence came from, but I wasn't complaining.

_I think now is a good time to race. We'll be able to drown out Leah's constant whining with the sound of her shame and embarrassment of losing,_ Embry mocked.

Leah laughed unconcerned. _Oh_ _yeah, I'm the whiner here. _

_Well you were, until Jacob came and took your spot, _Quil pointed out.

_I've stopped, jeez, _I noted.

Leah scoffed. _Jacob, where are you?_

_Just a couple miles south of you._

_Well stay there, I'm coming._

_Aw yeah, Jake is gonna race the HELL out of you. Right, Jake?_ Embry thought, excited.

_Oh yeah, you know it,_ I laughed.

I could see through Leah's eyes as she made her way to me, speeding through the trees with amazing agility. Quil and Embry's confidence in me started to waver as they watched her impressive movements, but it didn't bother me. This was going to be good.

**Chapter 13 will be out before this month ends. Please leave your feedback. **


	13. Chapter 13: Edward

13. Edward

BELLA SWAN

He sighed heavily and placed his right palm to his forehead, looking both embarrassed and irritated. I just looked at him, waiting for a response, as the high-pitched beeps from the TV and Quil's groans gave the room sound.

"So, you lost?" I asked, since he wouldn't answer.

Jacob sighed again and nodded.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's just a race and I know Leah is the fastest in the pack."

"Yeah, but I went in so confident. It just made Leah's constant bragging even worse," Jake responded.

"But that happened a week ago. You're still upset?"

"I wouldn't be if Leah would stop bringing it up. I lost, I get it, she can shut up now. God!" He shook his head in irritation.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and smirked. "Would it have helped if I was there petting Quil?"

"Wait, what?" Quil yelp, his head snapping up toward us. As he did, the tiny character on screen that he was controlling looked like it fell off a cliff. "Gah! Dammit! Thanks a lot, Bella."

"Oh…sorry."

Jacob chuckled. "Maybe that would have helped. I should bring you along the next time we race."

"I can never see what's going on."

"Someone should tie a camera to their neck."

"I would totally do that," Embry volunteered, "I could be the cameraman and add commentary and stuff."

"With all that running, don't you think you might drop the…Oh, come on!" Quil exclaimed as his character on screen apparently died again.

Embry snickered at his mess up. "I won't drop it. And next time, don't lose, Jake."

"No promises," Jake groaned and continued watching Quil play.

It was pretty late in the evening and all four of us were just hanging out at Quil's house. For the past two hours, Quil had been playing this rather old looking video game, and judging by his many growls and outbursts, he wasn't doing so well.

"You've gotta be…Ugh! Can anyone beat this damn Grim Reaper?" Quil asked, irritated.

Jacob gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, dude. I couldn't get past this guy without cheating. You're on your own."

"What game is this anyway?" I asked, curious.

"Castlevania. Quil figured that considering it's been a while since we've killed a vampire in real life, he'd settle for killing one in a video game."

"Yeah, but this is turning out to be ten times harder than reality. I have to go through all this crap just to get to one vampire?"

"Well, it _is_ Dracula," Embry commented.

We continued to watch, though I didn't really understand what was going on. There were a whole bunch of blocky objects flying around on the screen and it looked like Quil was trying to avoid them, but kept getting hit.

"Oh my god!" he growled.

"Don't wolf out, dude. It's just a game," Embry warned.

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm not Paul."

As exciting as it was watching Quil take on a pixelated Grim Reaper, I started to feel sleepy as I yawned loudly next to Jake.

"Tired? It _is_ kind of late," Jake asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Take me home?"

"Of course."

Jacob put his arm around my shoulder and helped me off the couch. I yawned again and rested my head back onto his shoulder, slightly closing my eyes.

"Aw, Bella's leaving?" Embry whined in exaggeration and pouted.

I giggled. "Sorry, Em. Time for me to go."

"Awwww. Bummer."

"I'll be right back, guys. Just gonna take her home," Jacob informed.

"By the time you get back, Quil will probably still be fighting this guy."

Quil sighed. "You're probably right."

Jake walked me to the door and opened it before I turned back around to face the guys. "Good night, boys. See you Saturday."

"Night, Bella," Quil and Embry both responded.

Jake walked me to my truck parked in Quil's driveway and opened the passenger door for me to get in. He got into the driver's seat and started the truck up.

"So, tomorrow's another vampire day," Jacob sighed.

I nodded slowly. "Yep."

Tuesdays and Fridays were never easy for us, especially Jacob. For him, it wasn't just spending a day without me, but knowing that I was around his "enemies". Jake never liked me being around the Cullens, but he was beginning to tolerate it more. He knew that the Cullens wouldn't hurt me and he knew I'd be safer with them than alone. At least, I hoped he knew that. Sometimes though, I wondered if the reason he was allowing me to visit them was because Edward wasn't a part of the equation; Jacob worried about him most of all. I wasn't sure if it was out of jealousy or concern for my safety, but he had no reason to worry about either. I'd be just as safe with Edward as the rest of the Cullens, I just wished I could convince him of that. But how could I when Edward was never around?

Jacob began to drive down the road to my house at a moderate speed my truck could handle. Once we arrived, we both got out and Jake walked me up to the door. He kissed me good night like always, but this kiss was different from the usual good night kisses. On the nights he knew I'd be visiting the Cullens the next day, he'd kiss me with much more passion and would always hold me close, like he didn't want me to go. I'd always kiss him back with the same amount of need for him, assuring that I would always be back. As we finally parted lips, he sighed sadly and backed away into the dark shadows of the trees. He waved goodbye and finally darted away until I couldn't see him. It was never easy seeing Jacob leave and I whimpered a bit as I went inside.

It was pretty quiet; all I could hear was the faint sound of Charlie snoring upstairs. Last night, I went all out after watching this cooking program and prepared a huge dinner of ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, macaroni and cheese, and steamed vegetables. I wanted to try out some new ways of cooking each and Charlie was thrilled when he saw everything. There were plenty of leftovers, so it wasn't necessary to cook tonight. I went up to my bedroom and was very eager to get some sleep. I put on my pajamas quickly, turned off my bedside lamp, and fell onto my bed, not caring too much to put the sheets over me. I hugged my pillow softly and easily drifted to sleep.

The next morning went as usual. I got up, went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, and got my clothes on. As I went downstairs, Charlie got up to get himself ready for work. I went into the kitchen and settled for a bowl of cereal and orange juice. Not long after I finished eating, I heard the familiar sound of Alice's Porsche humming outside. As she honked her horn twice, I grabbed my school bag and headed outside. She was sitting in her bright yellow car smiling, though it wasn't as cheerful of a smile as it usually was. I got into the passenger side and looked to see Charlie standing at the doorway, waving at us. Alice waved back and put the car in reverse to back out onto the road, heading toward our school.

"Bella? Exactly how much do you hate parties?" Alice asked.

I cringed at the word. "A lot."

"A lot, a lot?"

"Why are you asking?"

"What if it were for an occasion that called for it?"

"Alice, why are you asking?"

She sighed. "Well, we'll be graduating pretty soon and I was thinking…"

"A graduation party?" I half shouted, cutting her off.

"Something like that."

"Alice, I'd really rather not."

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"I really doubt that. Unless you just mean me, you, and the rest of your family."

She made a guilty face and I cringed again. I knew Alice would go all out; she'd probably invite the whole graduating class.

"Please, Bella."

I groaned. "Alice."

"I was thinking we could go shopping today. You know, for some party dresses, maybe."

"No!"

"I mean, we could just look. It's not for a few weeks so there's no rush."

"Maybe by then, I can convince you to change your mind."

She smiled in triumph, but her face gradually fell. I watched as the closer we got to our high school, the more tense and irritated Alice looked.

"Um, Alice, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?"

She frowned. "Yeah, just okay."

"Then, what's keeping you from being better than okay?"

She looked at me and back at the road, though it seemed like she was debating with herself more so than focusing on driving.

She sighed. "Edward's been getting on my nerves lately."

I flinched at the mention of him. Alice saw this and looked like she regretted bringing him up.

"Edward? Why?" I asked.

She looked at me unsure again and I nodded, telling her I could handle whatever she had to say.

"I told you that Edward was mad after I started hanging out with you, right?" she reminded.

"Yeah."

"Well, ever since then, he's been so bitter and aggressive with everyone. You can't say a thing to Edward without him responding negatively. He's no fun to be around anymore."

"Edward?" I was finding this hard to believe.

"Yes. I never told you this, but Edward gave me this Porsche after I agreed to leave you alone."

My mouth popped open for an instant. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. But our friendship is worth way more than this silly car. This silly…" She sighed sadly. "Beautiful car."

"You sound like it might be taken away."

She nodded. "I know it's coming, I knew it the moment I decided to stop avoiding you. After I took you home, I came back and Edward was staring down my Porsche in the garage."

I grimaced, trying to wrap my mind around the image. "Oh."

"It's only a matter of time." She said it in Edward's voice, imitating him so perfectly it made me gasp. "I recently saw a vision of him tearing it apart. But like I said, I don't care. He can have it if he wants."

Even though she said that, I could tell she really didn't want her bright yellow car to be destroyed.

Once we arrived at school, we both got out of the doomed car and headed to our classes, waving goodbye to each other as we went. Classes were pretty light, mostly preparing for finals that were coming soon. Each class seemed to go by quicker and that was a very good thing for me, because the sooner everything was over, the better. When it was time for lunch, I headed to the cafeteria and met Alice on my way there. I got in the food line while Alice sat at our usual table with all my other friends. Once I picked out everything I wanted, which wasn't too much, I went over to sit with my friends. Mike, Angela, and Ben were relieved to have me back again, but a little surprised that I brought Alice along with me. They all still thought she was a bit odd, but it didn't seem to bother them. They were slowly getting to know her and seeing that she was just like us; more or less.

"A party? At your place?" Mike asked surprised as Alice announced her plans, much to my dismay.

"Yep, graduation party," Alice said with a smile.

"I've never seen your house before," Ben noted nervously.

"There's a first time for everything. Maybe you guys can help spread the word. Graduation party at the Cullen House."

"Noooo," I whined, letting my head drop to the table.

Alice hugged me comfortingly. "It'll be fun. Promise."

Angela sighed heavily. "As exciting as graduation is, it only makes me think of how much work I have to do."

"Work?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah. Have you sent out your graduation announcements?"

"No, but there's no point really. Renee knows when I graduate, so who else is there?"

"Alice?"

Alice smiled. "All done."

"Well, that's my work. My mom has a thousand cousins and expects me to hand-address each one. I keep putting it off, but graduation is coming fast. I want to try and do them tonight but..." She stopped to think about her work and grimaced. "It's a lot."

"I'll help you," I volunteered, "If you don't mind my awful handwriting."

Angela looked relieved. "Really? Oh, that's so nice of you. What time did you want to do it?"

I thought for a second. "How about around six?"

"Six?" Alice asked, disappointed.

"Six sounds good," Angela agreed, "I'll be over then."

"Actually, how about I go to your house if that's okay?" I suggested. I was in the mood for some new atmosphere.

"That's fine. Thank you so much, Bella."

"So, no movie tonight?" Ben asked, re-adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry, honey. Bella and I have got work to do."

Alice pouted and leaned in close to whisper into my ear. "I thought we could go shopping at six."

I looked at her like she was missing the obvious and Alice groaned as she quickly got it. I did not want to go shopping for party dresses or anything related.

For the rest of lunch, Alice continued talking about party plans. Mike said that he would try spreading the word, but once he'd tell Jessica, that job would be pretty much already done for him. I really didn't like this at all and hoped something would happen to change Alice's mind. Classes continued after lunch at the same speed as earlier, fairly quick and easy. When school was finally over, I grabbed whatever I needed from my locker and met Alice at the main entrance. As we went outside, my eyes instinctively searched for Jacob. I knew he wouldn't be here, but I couldn't help but look around. Ever since the first time he surprised me by being here on his patrol day, part of me would always hope he did it again, even though I knew it was inconvenient for him.

Alice quickly got inside her Porsche and I followed. As she backed out of the school lot and onto the highway, she sighed.

"I guess today'll be a short one, huh?"

I looked at her apologetically. "Yeah, sorry."

"I bet you planned that, didn't you?"

I swallowed hard. "Not exactly."

"Right, just jumped at the opportunity." She shook her head and shrugged. "So, do you want me to drive you there at six and pick you up afterward?"

"You don't have to pick me up. Just drop me off at my place and I'll drive there myself."

"Alright."

We ended up talking about what we could do with the short amount of time we had the rest of the way there. Alice suggested having me try on dresses that she already had rather than shop for ones, but I immediately came up with other alternatives; a movie, chess, baseball, I'd prefer anything else. When we made it to the house, Alice was still set on dressing me up.

"_Anything_ else?" I insisted as we walked in.

"Remember when I painted your nails and you ended up liking it?" Alice reminded.

"That was a onetime only thing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure."

She laughed at my unwillingness, which she probably found to be silly. "You're going to look beautiful, I promise."

"That's not exactly what bothers me." It was part of it, but I just didn't like the dressing up process.

"Come on."

She grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs. As we went up, I could see Rosalie at the top of the stairs looking like she was waiting on something. She was just as breathtaking as ever; tall and statuesque with an elegant figure suited of a model. Her long, wavy, golden hair that matched her eyes perfectly, would hang down the middle of her back and flow like a curtain in the wind as she moved. She looked at Alice and then me in little interest.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted indifferently, though her voice still sounded so angelic.

"Hi, Rosalie," I responded, a little nervous.

"Hey, Rose, do you have any good party dresses?" Alice asked in excitement.

"Why do you ask?" Rosalie wondered.

"I told you about the graduation party, right? I just wanted to see what kind of dresses we had for Bella? You're just a little bit closer to her size, so I just thought you might have something."

She looked at Alice critically for a second, but her face quickly lightened up. She then turned toward me and examined my face and body with her eyes thoroughly.

"Hmm," she murmured, holding her hand to her mouth in a thoughtful manner, "Let me see what I have."

Alice grinned. "Thanks, Rose."

"Sure."

In an instant, Rosalie disappeared to her room down the hall and Alice led me to her closet eagerly. Alice's closet was even bigger than bedroom. Shirts, jeans, dresses, jackets, and shoes were neatly organized all around the room on hangers and shelves. There was also a large mirror embedded into the wall next to where the shoes were. It was like walking into a small clothing store.

It didn't take long at all for Rosalie to get back with four dresses she thought suited me. None of them were over the top, which I thank her for. They were simple dresses, but still all very pretty. One was a shiny dark blue, the other rose red, and the last two were different shades of brown. As Alice had me try on the red dress first, I saw Emmett poke his head in.

"You ready to go, babe?" he asked Rosalie and then looked at me, "Oh, s'up Bella."

I smiled. "S'up, Emmett."

"Playing dress up, are we?"

I grimaced. "Unfortunately."

"Emmett, how do you think this looks on Bella?" Alice asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Um, well…she looks," he muttered, looking at my dress thoroughly. He then smiled and his voice went higher in octave. "She looks fabulouuuuuuuuus."

Both Alice and Rosalie started laughing and I couldn't help but giggle at his silliness.

"Thank you, Emmett," I said through my giggling.

"No prob." He winked and turned toward Rosalie. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Rosalie responded as she followed Emmett out of the room to wherever they were headed.

Alice continued to dress me up in different outfits. Alice's dresses were a bit tight on me, and although Rosalie's were kind of long, I still preferred those because of their simplicity.

"So, which one do you like the best?" Alice asked as I started putting my normal clothes back on.

"If I have to choose, then I'd pick the dark blue one," I answered, point it out.

"Then it's yours."

"Are you sure Rosalie won't mind?"

"Trust me, she would never offer any dresses that she was attached to."

"I see."

"Oh!" Alice suddenly gasped and her head darted toward the door in shock.

I flinched from her reaction and felt panic reach me as my heart started racing. I turned toward the door but didn't see anything, which just worried me more. Was Victoria here? Did she find me?

"What's wrong?" I asked in panic, turning back to look at her.

Her shocked expression seemed to lighten, though she was still clearly surprised.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"Well…what do you know?"

"Alice?"

She laughed once to herself. "So he finally came around?"

"Alice!"

"Bella?" said a velvety smooth voice that came from the doorway behind me.

I immediately froze in place as I couldn't believe what I just heard. I couldn't seem to look behind me to check who it was; I just stared at Alice wide eyed, unable to move.

"Bella?" the voice repeated.

"Great. You broke her," Alice criticized.

The voice sighed. "I need to judge her reactions better."

"Think you'll get a repeat of the first night?"

"I really hope not."

I felt two cold hands touch my shoulders as they turned me around to look at the figure that was now before me. I gasped as his golden eyes looked into mine. He smiled at first, but as I shook my head in disbelief at what I was seeing, his face became serious.

"Bella, I know, and I'm sorry. But this is real. It's all real," he assured.

"Edward?" I gasped.

He grinned happily. "Yes."

Like a magnet, my arms immediately wrapped around his statue-like body and I planted my face into his chest to cover the tears that began welling up. I squeezed him tight as his arms wrapped around me in response and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"Edward," I sighed.

He chuckled. "Not exactly what I was expecting, but I'll take it."

We stayed like this for an amount of time that I couldn't judge. Like Alice, his body was cold and hard, but strangely so comfortable. I liked it, though it was definitely different from the heat I was used to. Just then, my brain started to catch up to me as I remembered why I should be angry with him. I pushed him away and he let me go as I folded my arms across my chest, scowling at him.

"I thought you said you didn't want to see me," I said angrily.

"Bella," he sighed, "I know. Please, just come with me. I have a lot to explain."

He started toward the door and turned back around to face me. I stared at him defensively as he held his hand out, wanting me to follow him.

"Go on, Bella. Hear what he has to say," Alice allowed.

I groaned and followed him out the door, though I kept my arms folded as I was not ready to hold his hand yet. I followed him outside where he led me to their backyard. He stopped in the middle of the yard and sat down on the grass where a few tiny white wildflowers grew. I really hoped this wasn't some kind of signal telling me that he was going to try something. He knew better, didn't he? Edward looked up at me, waiting for me to sit down next to him.

"I'll stand, thank you," I said with my arms still folded across my chest.

He nodded. "As you wish."

He started staring out into the trees as the wind began to pick up, blowing my hair sideways. I tapped my feet impatiently as I waited for him to start. He looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts, but I wasn't in the mood to wait.

"Well, explain," I demanded.

He sighed. "Alright. First, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and that you're right."

"Right about what?"

"Right for when you said avoiding you was just the same as leaving you again. I was a fool to think otherwise."

"Yeah, you were." I said it in a soft voice that I hoped he didn't hear, though I was sure he did anyway.

"But this time I promise, I'm not leaving."

I scoffed. "Are you really saying that or is there going to be another loop hole?"

"No. Bella, I promise, whenever you want me. Whenever. I'll be there, and I mean physically too."

"And that's not a lie?"

His face saddened. "Of course, I'd understand if you didn't want me around. I hurt you twice, after all. It'd be fair if you couldn't forgive me for that."

I gasped in panic. "No, I do. I do want you around, Edward, but…" I felt my anger vanish as sadness took its place. "I never understood. Why couldn't we still be around each other?"

"I was worried." He paused and took a breath before going on. "You're involved with werewolves now and I wasn't sure how they'd respond to you being involved with us too. I saw how angry Jacob got when we met and I wasn't sure how controlled he'd be if you were around the people he considered his enemies. I know that if I was in his place, I'd feel the same way." I groaned at that, but he ignored it and continued. "I was concerned about the possibility of him losing control and trying to take you back. Someone could get hurt, the treaty could be broken."

"Jacob wouldn't do that," I eagerly defended.

"Of course, that's how I thought then. When Alice started being around you again, I got really worried that this would cause your dog to attack."

"Jacob," I corrected.

He half smiled. "I apologize. Jacob. I saw you and Jacob arguing the first day Alice was about to bring you here. I was terrified that he would lose control and hurt you." I was about to tell him Jacob would never hurt me, but he raised his hand to stop me. "But I was wrong. He was much more controlled than I gave him credit for. When I learned that he was actually allowing you to stay with us on certain days as protection from Victoria, well…" He paused and looked at the sky in thought, as if remembering the moment. "That really surprised me."

Right then, I sat down next to him on the grass and he smiled, pleased that I joined him. Cautiously, he put an arm around my shoulder and I allowed it. It felt nice, nothing romantic, but nice.

"Then I started thinking about you and how much I was hurting you by not being around. I really was a fool. I promised to never leave you again, but I did." He started rubbing my shoulders in comfort. "But that's changing from now on. I'm not going anywhere, Bella."

"Does that mean I'll see you at school too?"

"Yes, if you'd like. I'll be joining your table at lunch."

I smiled wide, but my smile quickly turned into a grimace as I remembered how Jake acted toward Edward specifically.

"Jacob _is_ worried about you most of all though. That I can't really deny," I admitted.

He nodded in understanding. "Yes, I figured that. But I understand how you two are. I know that you…love him." He hesitated to say the last part and I could see him cringe at the words. "So he should also know that, as of now, I'm just another Cullen. Adding one more piece to complete the puzzle shouldn't anger him too much, unless of course, I _am_ giving him more credit than he deserves."

I shook my head. "No. He's never lost control before. He won't now."

"Well, you make sure he doesn't."

I looked into his eyes and smiled as he returned it with that crooked smile I loved. My arms found their way around him again as I squeezed him tight, leaning in until he fell onto his back in the grass and I lay on top of him. He held me close as I rested my head on his chest and he sighed in contentment. We laid there for a minute before my body naturally started anticipating the wave of heat that usually came from this kind of embrace. When it didn't come, I gasped as I realized what I was doing. I recoiled away from him as he looked at me surprised. I folded my arms over my chest again and stared down at the grass, trying to hide my embarrassment and awkwardness with a bit of defense.

"Um, by the way, are you still going to destroy Alice's Porsche?" I asked.

He looked confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, you gave it to her for staying away from me right? She didn't exactly keep up her end of the bargain."

"I'm not going to destroy it, it was a gift. Besides, I'm breaking my own rule now. There's no point anymore."

"It would be a shame to break a car like that. The interior and exterior is really beautiful and it's got power too. From the looks of it, I'm guessing it has a three point eight liter flat-six engine and some insane mileage. Its gearbox is probably interchangeable too, because it seems like it'd be great for racing. Am I right?"

Edward just stared at me in what looked like slight shock and amazement.

"What?" I asked.

"That's new. Since when do you know so much about cars?"

I blushed. "I guess when you're around Jacob so much, you pick up a few things."

"So Jacob is into cars?"

"And other mechanics. He's almost finished with this motorcycle his friend gave him. He thought it was broken, but Jake is proving him wrong."

His eyes widened. "Motorcycles? Bella, don't tell me you were on one."

I snickered. "Of course. Jacob has a bike for both of us. We ride them sometimes and it's really fun."

"But, isn't that dangerous?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Edward, you sound like Charlie. If I ever get hurt, Jacob always takes care of me."

"Do you at least wear a helmet?"

My face filled with guilt. "Um…I never really thought of that. I haven't hurt myself in a while and Jacob's always nearby in case I lost control so…"

He sighed. "Please wear a helmet."

"Fine, father. God!" I groaned, though honestly, wearing a helmet _was_ a good idea. I probably should've thought of that sooner.

"That's new."

"What's new?"

He chuckled. "This new attitude of yours."

"I don't have a new attitude."

"Yeah, you kind of do. Something you learned from Jacob, no doubt."

I rolled my eyes and prepared the sarcasm. "Sure, sure. And I also learned how to morph into a horse-sized wolf, run at extreme speeds, howl at the moon, and walk around without a shirt." I growled, trying to imitate Jacob. "I've learned quite a lot."

"Yes you have, and there's that attitude again."

I looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I'm still Bella."

He smiled. "Yes, you are. That'll never change."

"And neither will you."

"Is that bad?"

"Of course not." I smirked. "I like my Ed just the way he is?"

"Ed?" He stared at me stunned for a few seconds. "That's _definitely_ new."

I blushed again. "Well, I call Jacob 'Jake' all the time. I can't shorten your name?"

He grimaced. "I'd prefer you didn't."

"Fine, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II. I won't"

He raised a brow and looked at me like I lost my mind, but then he burst into laughter while holding his forehead with one hand, causing me to blush more.

His laughter lightened to a snicker. "That's new."

"Stop that."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. We sat there for a few minutes, just watching the sun as it would slowly sink and disappear into the clouds. Edward inched his way closer to me until our shoulders touched and he rested his cheek on top of my head. I knew that this would seem romantic to most people, but I also knew where we stood on that. Edward was an important friend that I couldn't do without, someone I was completely comfortable with, and I was beyond happy that he was someone I could count on too. Someone I could count on to be there. As the sun became less viewable in the clouds, I remembered another friend who was counting on me.

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked.

He went into his pocket to check his cell phone. "Four minutes past six."

I gave him an apologetic look. "I've gotta go."

"But you just got here. You usually don't leave this early."

"I know, but I promised Angela I'd help her with graduation announcements."

"I see. Always wanting to help, that's Bella."

I sighed. "That's me."

Edward stood himself up and held my hand to pull me with him. We both looked at each other smiling as I gave him one last hug.

"I've really missed you, Edward," I whispered.

He rubbed my back comfortingly. "I've missed you too."

**Author's Note: Okay...new rule. Whenever I give a date for when a new chapter will be out...ALWAYS expect it to be a day or two late. Ugh! I'm so bad at deadlines. Even though this chapter was released July 2nd, it's still the second June chapter. Meaning, for this month of July, expect two more chapters before July is done. Though the second might end up being an August 1st chapter or something. :/**

**Also, for those curious on what Quil was playing, go here (the guy in the video made it look easy, but it really isn't): youtube dot com/watch?v=GsssDPM9KVE**

**Chapter 14 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14: Bodyguard

14. Bodyguard

BELLA SWAN

"Thanks, Bella. Really, you have no idea how grateful I am that you could help," Angela said as I made my way out her bedroom door, passing Ben as he came through.

"Wow!" Ben exclaimed, looking at our work, "You girls did do a nice job. Too bad there's nothing left for me to do, I would've…" He let the thought trail off and started up again. "Ang, I can't believe you missed this one. It was awesome! There was this one part where this guy had a…well, I guess you'll just have to see it to know what I mean."

Angela sighed and rolled her eyes at me, which I chuckled at.

"Well, I'll see you two at school," I said, waving goodbye.

"Right, see you," she replied.

Ben looked at my leaving after Angela made it clear. "Oh. Later, Bella."

I made my way out the front door and to my truck pretty sluggishly. I didn't know helping prepare graduation announcements could be so tiring. Angela wasn't exaggerating about just how many announcements she had to address. It was no wonder she put it off for so long. Ben was lucky, since he had plans to go see this karate flick with Austin, he was gone for the time it took us to finish the announcements. Though Angela definitely wasn't thrilled to be working on the announcements, it seemed like she preferred that to the movie.

Even with my slow truck, it didn't take too long to get home from Angela's house. Once I made it into the driveway though, I couldn't seem to get out. I was tired, but not so much that I couldn't perform the simple task of opening the door. I knew that once I got out, I'd go to my room, quickly fall asleep, and be with Jacob all day the next day. Was that why I couldn't get out? Was I afraid of that? Since when have I been afraid to be with Jacob? But after today, after being told that Edward would stop avoiding me, I was at least nervous of Jacob finding that out. He would find out eventually, there was no point in hiding it from him, but how would he respond once he knew? This was probably the main thing he didn't want to happen and now it was happening. If he thought that I might go back to Edward because of this, he was wrong; there was no reason for him to worry about that or be jealous. Maybe if I just made that clear, that I was his forever, then maybe he wouldn't get so angry; though he should've already known that. But even so, did it have to be tomorrow? Did it have to be so soon? I could try and avoid the topic until I was ready to tell him, but when would that be? Next week when it's too late and Jacob catches me walking out of school with him?

Just then, I heard three taps on the door's window as I jumped in surprise and looked to see who it was. Charlie was standing by the door and looking in with slight worry on his face. He made a circular motion with his hand, prompting me to roll down the window. I nodded and he began speaking when it was about half way down.

"Bella, you okay, honey?" Charlie asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

He could tell I wasn't being truthful. "Are you sure? There isn't _anything_ I should know? No reason why you're just sitting out here?"

"I'm just tired, that's all. I was helping Angela out with some graduation announcements and there were a lot of them."

His eyes widened. "Oh really? Well, that's great. I'm glad that you're finding time to hang out with your other high school friends."

"Yeah, it was nice. Tiring though; I'm not sure if I'll be able to write again."

"If you're tired, then you should probably hit the hay a little early. But could you let me out first?" He pointed at his car right in front of me.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to help out Sue for a little while with cleaning and stuff like that. Her kids are busy tonight, so I went ahead and volunteered. She does get lonely sometimes, so it's not just for the help, but the company."

"Good for you, dad. Hang on."

I put my truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway as Charlie followed in his car. He waved at me once he got onto the road and headed in the direction of La Push. Once he was gone, I went back into the driveway and found the courage to actually get out. I headed inside and upstairs to my room. As I put my school bag away, I felt my bed calling to me. I was definitely tired, but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep just yet. Instead, I went downstairs and prepared something for me to eat. It wasn't going to be anything big, but I ended up making lasagna anyway, which took about an hour to make. After I ate, I went upstairs to take a shower. Part of me hoped that a shower would keep me awake, delaying the next day, but that failed as I was still tired after I got out. I dried myself off and put on my usual sleepwear once I got into my room. My body wanted desperately to sleep, but my brain was yelling at it not to. As another means to delay the sleep, I got onto my old computer and tried checking my email.

As slow as my computer was, I could've fallen asleep right there waiting for it to start up. Once it finally did though, I heard a sharp tap on my window that made me jump from my seat in panic. I looked and saw a pebble hit against the window, making the same noise. I stood there stunned. It couldn't be, not now, not already.

"Bella!" the voice of Jacob called from outside, "Bella, open up!"

I cringed as I walked toward the window to open it. I looked down and saw him smiling at me, which I tried to return, though not too well. I stood back so that he'd have room to climb up, but I couldn't keep the stiff expression from my face. Why was it that the one time I wasn't in a hurry to see Jacob, he had to surprise me? I stood by my bed and prepared myself as he climbed into my bedroom.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey," I replied nervously.

He raised a brow. "You okay? Did I scare you or something?"

"I…I didn't expect to see you."

"Sorry. Today was a really boring day. I just _had_ to see you; I didn't think you'd mind me coming unannounced."

"I don't mind." Though that was half a lie.

I started twiddling my thumbs as I tried to just spit out what I needed to tell him. 'Just get it over with,' I told myself, there was no point in delaying. I took a deep breath as I looked up at him, but held it in and froze in place upon seeing his suddenly angered expression as he sniffed the air. He made his way closer to me and sniffed a few times in my direction.

"Bella…you smell like…" he began to say, sniffing some more.

I let out my breath uneasily. "I know, I smell like a vampire."

"No. Not just _a_ vampire, you smell like him. Edward. Why is that?"

My breathing became unsteady. "When I visited today…he was there."

"Please tell me it's a onetime only thing," he said through his now clenched teeth.

My face fell to the floor, but he quickly lifted my chin so that I'd look at him; his eyes piercing and demanding an answer. I slowly shook my head and immediately he let go of my chin to slam his fist onto the bed.

"Fuck!" he shouted, "Why are all bloodsuckers such fucking liars?"

He stomped over to the window, but stopped in place as he held his forehead with one hand while his other shook with anger. Usually, I would walk over and wrap my arms around him to calm him down, but I wasn't sure if that was the best idea in this situation. I was having another debate with myself as my body wanted so desperately to hold him, while my brain said no. I began inching toward him slowly, still unsure, but it didn't matter because Jacob's shaking was already starting to calm. He was still clearly angry, but definitely not in a dangerous way. He lowered his one hand and looked at me with a scowl still on his face.

"When's the next time you visit them? Tuesday, right?" he asked in a low voice.

I nodded my head slowly.

"And let me guess, he'll be around at your school too?"

"Y-yes," I finally spoke.

"And you _want_ him around, don't you?"

I lost my voice again, too afraid to answer, but my silence itself seemed to be the answer as he nodded his head and looked away.

"Right. That's all I need to know."

The atmosphere was tense and we both stood there in awkward silence. I couldn't stop staring at his face as the hard defensive mask he wore would fade, revealing how sad this news made him. This was my chance to tell him that he didn't need to be sad or angry. This was my chance to tell him that I was all his; his and no one else's. But as much as I wanted to tell him, I just couldn't find my voice.

Suddenly, Jacob's eyes darted toward me with that hard defensive mask on his face. Before I could react, he was right in front of me as he grabbed my waist too tightly and yanked me forward so that my body pressed against his. His other hand caught the back of my head and he crushed his lips against mine with an eagerness that was almost violent. I could feel his lips move angrily against mine, demanding a response. As I felt his anger, I could also feel the hurt held deeply underneath. He caught me totally off guard and I wasn't used to any kiss like this. I didn't like the anger or hurt, but this was still Jacob, still _my_ Jacob, and it didn't take long for my lips to get used to his angry movements as I synchronized my lips with his. Immediately, I could feel Jacob calm down as he held me to him more gently and kissed me with the same passion and love as he always did. This quickly turned into a kiss that I could get lost in, where time didn't matter, all that mattered was Jacob. I was always good at calming Jake down and it was good to know I could do the same in this way. I didn't need to tell him that I was his forever, this kiss was enough of an answer, and I could tell he knew that.

We kissed for an unknowing amount of time, until Jake finally parted his lips from mine with a sigh.

"I should go," he whispered calmly.

I looked up at him sadly and he looked back in apology. It was funny how not long ago I was afraid of him being here, but now I didn't want him to leave. He gave me one long hug and I hugged him back, letting my face rest on his chest that was bare as usual.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," I assured him.

He finally smiled again and kissed my forehead lightly before letting me go. He was out the window in seconds and I watched him run deep into the trees until he was completely out of sight. As soon as he was gone, I remembered just how tired I was. I wasn't up for checking my email anymore, so I just turned off the computer. I got into bed quickly and turned off my light; it didn't take long at all for me to fall asleep. That night I dreamt of Jacob like I usually did, but it was different than usual. He was standing on a hill and looking off into the distance with an angry expression. He was breathing heavily, his teeth were clenched, and every muscle in his body flexed. Part of me wanted to hold him and calm him down like always, but another part, the part that kept me stationed here, wanted to just stare at this angry Jacob. It was embarrassing for me to admit, shameful even, but sometimes Jacob really _was_ sexy when mad. Still, I preferred my personal sun any day, as the better part of me made its way over to make Jake happy again.

The weekend went as it usually did, which actually surprised me. We hung out with Quil and Embry, the pack went to visit the Clearwaters, and Jake and I had time to ourselves. All the while, Jake was his pleasant, sunny self. He rarely frowned and never mentioned anything about the Cullens or Edward. I didn't want to ask and ruin his mood, but why was that? All he said about the situation was when I first told him. Was me visiting him on Tuesday and Edward being around at school all he needed to know? That was the other thing that surprised me. Monday at school, Edward kept to his word. I saw him in the halls and he sat with the rest of us at lunch. My other friends were definitely shocked at his addition, especially Mike, but it was easy for me to ignore. When school was over, Edward and Alice left me alone when I went outside to Jacob. Jake could definitely smell Edward on me, but he didn't lose it or get angry. He was a bit tense at the smell, but all it took was a kiss to make him completely calm. Was Jacob okay with this? Was he okay with Edward? He never said that he was, but his attitude toward the whole thing left me confused.

It was Tuesday now and the bell to dismiss last period was about to ring. I was always eager for the bell to ring, but today was a 'vampire day' and this time with Edward. We didn't get to see each other that often during school, only at lunchtime, so I was really looking forward to spending time with him and catching up. When it finally rang, I went to my locker and put away all my unneeded materials.

"Ready?" Edward's voice suddenly asked from behind me, causing me to jump, "Oh, sorry."

I turned to look at him and smiled. "It's okay, and yeah, I'm ready."

He closed my locker for me and smiled as we walked down the hall. Alice wasn't too far away when she joined our short walk. We got caught up in the crowd of people leaving out the main entrance, but when we were close enough to see the door, Edward stiffened up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'll just meet you guys at the house."

"You're not coming with us?"

Alice then stiffened for a second and pouted. "Oh, I see."

"See what?"

She sighed. "I'll stay with you, Bella."

Without a word, Edward swiftly went the other direction through the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see when we get outside," Alice said.

I hated when I was left in the dark. Why couldn't they just tell me? I was getting more and more nervous the closer we got to the door. When we did make it outside, I immediately saw what Edward and Alice were talking about. Jacob was standing right by Alice's Porsche with a clear scowl on his face. His arms were crossed and he was wearing only a pair of cut-off jeans. Like the last time Jake came to school shirtless, the other girls around couldn't keep their eyes off him. He glared in our direction as we made our way to him. Alice moved even slower than I did, which was weird considering she was much faster than me, though I was eager to see Jacob for whatever he wanted.

"Jake?" I said, surprised.

He nodded once. "Hi, Bella."

"What are you doing here today?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Alice came in annoyed.

He glared at Alice and back to me. "You're going to visit them today, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then I'm coming too."

My mouth fell open in surprise and Alice echoed my reaction.

"You're coming with us?" I asked.

"Yep."

"But what about your patrols?"

"I worked it out with Sam."

Alice frowned fiercely. "Who said you were invited?"

Jacob glared back. "No one told me I needed an invitation."

"Alice, it's okay," I reasoned.

She groaned. "Come on, Bella."

"Please."

She shook her head in disagreement, but it didn't look like she was going to stop anything. This was so strange and sudden. Why was Jacob suddenly willing to come with me and meet the Cullens? Was his calm attitude this weekend a sign of it?

"Jake, why do you want to come all of a sudden? Not that I'm not happy; just confused. Do you want to patch things up with Edward or something?" I asked him. This _was_ happening right after the Edward news.

"Don't be ridiculous!" he growled through his teeth.

I flinched. "Then…why?"

"I've lost all trust in these leeches." I glared at him for his word choice, which he just rolled his eyes at. "And I'm not just going to let you go with _things_ I don't trust. So I'm coming with you to make sure they don't do anything I'd kill them over."

I just looked at him in disappointment, which didn't seem to faze him much. "This is about Edward, isn't it?"

"Could be."

"Jacob, you should know better than that."

"That I don't trust him? He's already proven that I shouldn't."

"Edward's not going to do anything to me. He won't hurt me either."

He shrugged. "I'm still coming. Think of me as your bodyguard."

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"You didn't seem to complain the first time."

I stopped what I was about to say as I remembered Jacob coming with me and Alice the day we first kissed. I hadn't really thought about it, but Jacob _was_ being my bodyguard in a way. Back then, I wanted him to come. In the end, it turned out okay; would this time be the same.

Alice quickly stepped in front of me, glaring at Jake. "You heard her. She doesn't need a bodyguard."

He looked at me with one brow raised. "So, you want me to leave?"

"No," I said quickly.

He smirked, like he expected my answer, while Alice looked at me a little betrayed.

"I just don't want you coming for that reason."

"Well, that's all I've got. It's better than not letting you go at all, right?"

I looked at him clearly unhappy, but I conceded. As much I didn't like him coming as a protector, I hated him leaving even more. Alice saw this on my face and groaned loudly.

"So, you're seriously coming?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Yep," Jacob answered, the look on his face making it clear that his mind was made up.

Alice scowled and got into the driver's seat of her Porsche, closing the door angrily. I slowly got into the backseat, nervous to make any eye contact, and waited for Jake to join me. He was still standing in the same spot.

"Well, get in," Alice instructed, her tone irritated.

He looked at her disgusted. "No way. I've gotten in a car with a vampire once and I'm not doing it again. I'll meet you guys there."

Alice accepted that and quickly started the car. I looked at him confused.

"If you can't handle being in a car with one, then how will you survive a house full of them?" I asked.

He cringed at that. "I never said I was coming inside."

"You're not?"

"No. I don't need to be in that crypt to keep an eye on you. Let's hope there won't _be_ a reason for me to come inside."

"Oh, come on, Jake." This was getting more and more disappointing.

He shook his head, his mind made up. "Sorry."

And with that, Alice all too eagerly pulled out of the school lot and onto the road. I kept my eyes on Jake until he was out of sight as we drove directly to the Cullen house. The whole way there was silent; Alice focusing on getting there and me too concerned about Jake to say anything.

Once we made it to the house, I saw Jacob emerge from the trees in his wolf form simultaneously with us pulling in the driveway. We both got out of the car and Alice grabbed my hand, pulling me to the front door. I stared at Jacob, pleading for him to turn human and come inside, but he stood there shaking his head, unmoved.

"Just ignore him, okay?" Alice said, as we went inside.

That was easier said than done. Impossible, actually. Jacob could hear and smell all, not to mention see what he could through the windows. Even if he wasn't coming inside, he was definitely here.

We walked into the living room where Emmett sat on the couch, looking at us confused. Alice sighed and pointed her head toward me.

"Aw, Bella. You brought your doggy with you?" Emmett asked, scrunching his nose.

"Not exactly, he brought himself," I said, looking out the window to the far left, though I couldn't see him.

"You gotta train them to 'stay', Bella."

"Yeah, if she _wanted_ him to," Alice added.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I looked to see Edward standing right next to me, and the look on his face was not happy at all. He was staring outside the window in the general direction of where Jacob was, though he still couldn't be seen. I was starting to think that this might be really dangerous. I felt like I could trust both guys to control themselves, but what if I was just too optimistic about that? Alice was right that I was the only person who could tell Jacob to go away, but I didn't want to. I didn't like him being a bodyguard, I didn't like him being outside, and I didn't like all the tension. But still, I couldn't tell him to go away.

Edward noticed my uneasiness about the whole thing and began rubbing my shoulder in comfort. It didn't last long though, as a low growl came from outside the moment Edward started. He continued to glare out the window as he slowly removed his hand from me. He then turned towards me, trying to erase all discomfort from his face and ignore Jacob.

"Bella, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Just a little," I admitted.

"Do you want to help me out in the kitchen?"

I turned my head to its side. "You cook?"

"I just recently gave it a shot. I'm still learning though."

"Why would you need to cook?"

He chuckled. "For you, of course. And I can never tell if I did a good job because I don't have a taste tester. I thought you might fit the role perfectly."

Another low growl came from outside and Edward glared back in irritation.

"Shut up," he groaned softly.

I tried to get back on subject. "Sure, I'd love to."

He looked back at me and half smiled. "Alright, let's go."

He led me into their large decorated kitchen just around the corner, and I could already smell the ingredients to what he was cooking as they were laid out evenly and organized on the counter. Some chicken breasts, garlic cloves, broccoli, green beans, carrots, mushrooms, Chinese cabbage, sesame oil, and teriyaki sauce.

"So, what are we making?" I asked, looking at the materials we had.

"Chicken stir-fry," he said, grabbing a medium sized wok from the cabinets.

"That sounds good. How can I help?"

"You're my taste tester, remember? Sometimes I think that I've cooked something properly, but I can't be sure unless it tastes done."

"Okay, will do. Anything else?"

"No, that's it. I'm trying to do as much of this on my own."

I nodded in understanding. "I see. Where'd you learn how to make stir-fry, or are you just experimenting?"

"If I was experimenting, then the finished product would be something truly dreaded." He chuckled and shook his head. "I learned from the Food Network."

"You remember what to do?"

"Of course. I do have a great memory."

I made a slightly embarrassed face for forgetting that. "Oh, right."

He chuckled and looked at what he was working with on the counter. He nodded once toward the ingredients, as if to tell them he's ready, and immediately began working. He did everything at lightning speed; he minced the garlic cloves so fast that his hands were a blur, in seconds the mushrooms were sliced into small even pieces, I looked away for a moment and went back to see the carrots already peeled and julienned, the green beans diced, and cabbage chopped perfectly even. The only times Edward didn't go insanely fast were when he was forced to wait as the food cooked. He cooked the chicken breasts in sesame oil and garlic very carefully. Occasionally, he'd grimace a bit from the scent of chicken becoming stronger as it cooked. I knew this wasn't appealing to him, but it smelled great to me. Once he thought they were done, he placed them on a plate to the side and cut them into strips.

"Okay, Bella, tell me if you think the chicken was cooked right," he instructed.

As he increased the heat on the stove and put the wok on, I took a small piece of a strip and ate it.

"It tastes great, Edward," I assured him, smiling.

He smiled back and began to cook the vegetables. He cooked and stirred it all in, adding just the right amount of teriyaki sauce. Once the vegetables were soft, he added the chicken in and continued stirring, still grimacing from the smell. After a few more minutes, he turned the heat off and grabbed a plate and fork from the cabinet. He took a large serving spoon, scooped up enough for the spoon to handle, and put it on the plate.

"Here you go, try it," he said, handing me the hot plate.

I sat it down on the counter and blew on it a little before eating. Edward watched attentively as I took my first bite. I chewed cautiously, trying not to burn my mouth, and swallowed as my eyes lit up.

"Edward, this is delicious," I exclaimed, extremely impressed.

"Really?" he asked, a bit skeptical.

"Yes, really. This is amazing."

He smiled. "Thank you. It's good to know that I can do that right; you don't have to cook all the time."

"You'd make a mom proud," suddenly came the voice of Esme as she walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"Hi, Esme," I greeted.

"Hello, Bella." She then looked at Edward and patted his shoulder like a mother proud of his son.

"We also have rice to go with it. I could prepare that if you want," Edward suggested.

"Sounds great," I said, nodding and eating some more, "Do you think Jacob might want some?"

His face hardened once I mentioned Jake. His eyes looked far off, like he was taking in something.

"No. He doesn't want anything made by me."

I frowned, though I should've figured. It was _so_ Jacob. Esme didn't seem to be as bothered by Jacob being here than the others. I always knew Esme was exceptionally kind, but I wasn't sure how far that kindness went. I'd think it would bother her that Edward had to deal with Jacob's presence, considering we were lovers, yet she still had a smile on her face.

"Hey Edward, Bella, come in here," Emmett called out. I looked at Edward, wondering what they might want.

He chuckled. "Go ahead. I'm going to get the rice started, it shouldn't take long."

"Okay," I agreed and went into the living room where everyone was as Esme stayed to help Edward with anything.

I walked in and saw Alice setting up three chessboards, each with their own individual table. Jasper and Rosalie were also sitting on the couch with Emmett. I greeted them both and Jasper greeted back, while Rosalie just looked at me, acknowledging my presence. They both looked kind of irritated, most likely because of Jacob being outside.

"Did it turn out okay, Bella?" Emmett asked, pointing at the plate of stir-fry I was still holding.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it's really delicious."

"So Edward can cook?" He laughed. "I'll take your word for it then."

"It's too bad you can't tell for yourself. It's _really_ good," I teased.

"That's new," Edward called from the kitchen.

I groaned, though he was right. I'd never teased a vampire about any sort of shortcomings they had before. It had to have been from hanging with werewolves all the time.

Emmett laughed and his tone returned the teasing. "Yep, yep. The only thing in this house I could tell is _really_ good would be you."

Immediately, a loud and vicious bark fierce as thunder came from outside, causing everyone to tense up. I gasped as everyone clenched their teeth and glared out the window toward Jacob's direction. Emmett on the other hand just grimaced.

"Oh jeez, my bad," he whispered.

Jacob seemed to calm down a bit as his growls gradually got quieter to the point where I couldn't hear it. Once everything seemed under control, Alice continued to set things up, ending with the chess pieces.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Alice smiled. "We're having a little tournament."

"Tournament?"

"Yeah, we were hoping you could join."

I grimaced. "I guess, but I haven't played chess in a while."

Emmett grinned. "Cool. That earns someone a spot up."

Jasper jabbed Emmett in the shoulder and looked at me. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Bella."

"But we all know who's gonna win. Either Edward or Alice." Emmett gave Alice a dirty look. "Cheaters."

She shrugged. "If you want, we could have mine and Edward's match separate. With all six of us in three matches, it _is_ kind of uneven."

"I'm fine with that," Rosalie agreed.

"Awesome! Now maybe I can win," Emmett cheered.

We flipped a coin to decide match ups. In the end, Emmett was matched with Rosalie first while I got Jasper. Edward came in right before we got started with another plate of stir-fry, this time with rice. He handed the plate to me and took my other one as I eagerly ate. After eating, we finally began. Both matches were going on at the same time as Edward and Alice decided to watch. Alice would watch everyone's moves and laugh because she said she already knew who would win. I was the only one she couldn't predict, but judging by my performance, it was a no brainer who would win; Jasper was destroying me from the start. Alice's hovering made Emmett really nervous and he'd keep delaying and over think each move; though I was doing the same thing, even if I was losing with little chance of a came back. This was taking a lot longer than I thought.

Edward sighed. "Emmett, just do something."

"Don't rush me," Emmett complained and reached for his knight.

"Mm-hmm," Alice murmured and nodded to herself.

He looked at Alice suspiciously. "I don't know if that means I'm doing good or if I'm just going by what you saw."

Rosalie groaned. "Just move your knight."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Hmmm…I'm not sure anymore."

Edward and Rosalie groaned in annoyance, but Alice just giggled to herself. Ten more minutes passed without either one of us making a move. I was about to finally move my piece when I saw Jasper staring at the TV. I looked around and saw everyone else looking too. On the screen was the same female reporter I saw the first time I visited the Cullens since they came back, and she was reporting on the same thing too.

"Seattle is in a state of terror, as the murders and disappearances that began almost a month ago aren't letting up. In fact, they appear to be slowly growing. Police are hard at work trying to find out what's behind the killings, but no clear evidence has ever been found to help the cause," she announced.

"Sooo…" Emmett muttered, looking at his siblings for a response.

"We might have to step in at this rate. I don't like the way things are going," Jasper said, which Emmett nodded at approvingly.

"What about the Volturi?" Rosalie asked, "If things really do get too serious, they'll take care of it. It doesn't have to be us."

Once again, Jacob growled from outside. Edward narrowed his eyes as they shifted in Jake's general direction.

"That's easier said than done," Edward called out to him.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

Edward remained silent, listening to Jake's low growls.

"In case you forgot, we're protecting someone here too…Then how come she hasn't been caught yet…You don't know that, besides, we're trying not to take any unnecessary actions that could reveal ourselves, I'm sure you could relate to that…Seattle isn't the woods, it's a city," Edward continued to answer Jake's unheard questions.

"What's he saying?" I asked again.

"Just criticism on why we haven't taken care of it yet."

"Oh. Well, I don't want you to rush, or go at all actually. It's dangerous, right?"

Emmett laughed. "Oh come on, it'd be a cinch. Especially if we're dealing with newborns and we've got Jasper with us."

I looked at Jasper confused. "You mentioned something about being able to handle newborns before when this came up. How come?"

Jasper thought to himself for a minute before answering. "I suppose I can tell you. It's a bit of a long story, but…" He looked over at Emmett, still hesitating to move his piece, "I think they're going to be a while. We have time."

Jasper then told me his story about how he became a vampire. He told me about how he used to be a major in the Confederate Army until a vampire named Maria changed him, how she used him and newborns to reclaim her land and concur others, how she put Jasper in charge of all the newborns, and how Jasper had to kill off many of them that weren't useful. He told about Peter and Charlotte, how he left with them for a while until becoming a nomad and finally meeting Alice. I saw Alice smile at Jasper when that part was brought up and how she led them to their new family. It was an incredible story. I hadn't really paid that much attention to Jasper before, but now I had a lot of respect for him.

"It must've been really hard," I said.

"It was, but I've grown a lot since then. Well…in any way a vampire _can_ grow at least," he chuckled, "By the way, checkmate."

I looked down at the board to see that my king was clearly captured. He smirked at me but I just shrugged; I knew I was going to lose. We watched Emmett and Rosalie's game until it was finally over. Took them long enough.

"Dammit!" Emmett complained, palming his forehead.

"Sorry, Em, but this just isn't your game," Rosalie said, smug.

"Is so. I just kept messing up because _somebody_ likes to be annoying."

Alice giggled and nodded to herself, probably proud that everything went as she saw. It was finally Jasper and Rosalie's turn to have a match and it went a lot faster than ours. It was pretty close, but Jasper came out on top. Alice gave him a congratulatory hug and kiss while Emmett hugged Rosalie in comfort, though she was still a bit annoyed by her loss.

"Our turn, Edward," Alice announced.

"Right," Edward said, setting their game up.

"Hold on, let's make this one a bit more interesting," Emmett suggested with a grin.

"How?"

He thought for a second. "How about this? There'll be a penalty for whoever loses."

"What kind of penalty?" Alice asked.

Emmett grinned again at his idea as Edward's face hardened.

"That's not a good idea," Edward immediately said.

Alice looked at them both suspiciously. "What's he thinking?"

Emmett sighed. "Come on. Just for ten, no, five minutes."

"Emmett."

"Well, I was thinking this. Whoever loses has to sit outside for five minutes with smelly."

My mouth popped open at Emmett's suggestion and everyone else looked equally surprised. Of course, Jacob growled disapprovingly from outside.

"Outside with the mutt? I'd hate to be you guys," Rosalie commented. I quickly glared at her for her word of choice, but it didn't bother her.

"Not a good idea," Edward repeated, making it clear.

Alice sighed and looked out the window. "Oh, come on guys. It's only Jacob. Right, Bella?"

I looked at her a bit confused, but quickly nodded. "Right. There's nothing wrong with him, it shouldn't even be a penalty." I raised my voice. "He won't do anything just like I know neither of you won't."

Jacob was silent outside as he got the message. I said it to defend Jacob, though I was still honestly afraid of the tension they could create. Even if they didn't hurt each other, I'd still be nervously waiting for it to be over.

Jasper glared at Emmett. "If Alice loses this, I hate you, Emmett."

Emmett smirked. "Love ya too, bro."

Edward sat down by the chessboard, looking unconcerned and not even glancing outside like Alice was. Alice sat opposite to Edward and they both began staring intensely at the chessboard and its pieces. A few minutes passed without them making a move. Their eyes would often waver from board to each other, Alice looking like she was concentrating hard, while Edward still looked unconcerned. Suddenly, Alice's eyes widened as she looked at Edward baffled. Edward smirked at her and she gave him a dirty look as she got up and flicked her king hard onto the board.

"Thanks, Emmett, you made the match really short," Alice groaned, as she headed toward the front door.

In a flash, Jasper darted in front of her with worry plastered on his face.

"Relax, Jazz. I'll be fine." She smiled, almost as if she was looking forward to this.

Jasper reluctantly let her through as she went outside. Jasper came back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He wouldn't stop glaring at Emmett for a second, but he also looked like he was trying to hear what was going on outside.

"Well, that was fun. I'm going to my room now," Rosalie announced, clearly bored, as she practically flew upstairs.

"Wait up, me too," Emmett eagerly said, probably trying to avoid Jasper's death stares. He was gone in an instant.

Three long and nerve wracking minutes passed in silence and the tension was just as I expected.

"Oh no," Edward suddenly groaned.

"What?" I gasped.

"Alice is asking Jacob yes or no questions."

"Is that bad? Is Jake losing it or something?"

"Actually, no. He's okay, annoyed, but okay."

"Of course he is." I paused for a second. "What's she asking?"

He looked off, like he was taking it all in, before he answered. "Are you bored? Do you hate it here? Do you love Bella? Do you like my car? Do you like Edward's car? Am I really so annoying? Do you wish I'd go away? Is there a werewolf equivalent to Emmett? Jacob laughed at that one. And, do you think Edward is a pain in the ass? He laughed at that one too." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Thanks, Alice."

I giggled and nudged him in the shoulder. "Don't worry. Sometimes Jake's a bigger pain in the ass than you."

"That's nice to know." He paused. "Wait, sometimes?"

I started laughing and Edward just shook his head in mock defeat. I looked over to where Jasper was sitting and he was gone. He now stood at the door as Alice walked in with a proud smile. Two minutes had passed a lot quicker this time.

"It's getting kind of late," Edward noted, pointing at the darkness outside, "And Jacob's really eager to leave now."

"Oh. Yeah, I should probably go."

He nodded to himself and slowly led me to the front door where Alice and Jasper still stood. Jasper nodded a goodbye to me and Alice gave me a quick hug.

"I think today was fun. Even with _him_ breathing down our backs," Alice said.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed.

"Do you need Alice to take you home?" Edward asked.

"Um…I don't need to."

"Then how will you get there?"

I looked at him like he should know the answer. "With Jake, of course."

"Jacob brought transportation with him?"

"Something like that."

I walked out the door as Edward watched and there stood my giant furry wolf, smiling. I couldn't stand being an inch away from Jake any longer as I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing tight and petting enthusiastically at his neck until his fur became more ruffled than it already was. He rubbed his head against mine lovingly and I pulled back to kiss his snout lightly. Jake lowered himself to the ground and I quickly got on, holding onto him as he rose up.

"Bella, what are you doing," Edward shouted.

My eyes darted toward him in surprise as he stared at me shocked, with his arms slightly out like he was ready to catch me or something.

"Don't tell me this is how you're getting home."

I raised a brow at him. "Of course it is."

"Bella, that's dangerous. You know it is."

Jake and I both looked at each other and began to laugh at the same time. I planted my face into his fur to muffle my laughter until it was somewhat under control.

"Oh please, Edward," I said, lifting my head up and still snickering. He looked at me very unamused and I grimaced. "I'll be fine, I promise. He won't let anything happen to me."

He cringed slightly as Jacob turned in the direction of home and tilted back to dash.

"I'll see you tomo-" was all I got to say before he jetted forward and I instinctively held on tighter. He ran deep through the trees the entire way there and it was really hard for me to see anything. I just closed my eyes and rested my head on his fur until we made it to my house.

Once I felt Jake slow to a stop, I knew we had made it. I looked up and saw the lights from my house not far away through the trees. Jacob let me off and quickly dashed behind a thick tree. He emerged on two feet with cut-off jeans on and a smile on his face. I crossed my arms and glared, remembering that I was supposed to be mad at him. His smile weakened to one of guilt.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he said.

"You're sorry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am."

I frowned. "You're just saying that because you know I'm upset."

"No, really, I am sorry."

"So does that mean you've realized the Cullens are nice people that won't hurt me?"

"No."

"Ugh!" I turned away from him.

"But, listen." He sighed. "I promised to protect you no matter what. But, I also realize that I'm not your father and I don't want to be. As much as I don't want anything to happen to you, I also know that I can't hold your hand all the time. You're a big girl."

"Yes, I am."

"And even though I don't trust the Cullens, especially _him_, I do know that _you_ trust them. Trust is a really important thing in a relationship, and I trust you, Bella. I trust you to keep yourself safe and I also trust you to not put up with any crap _he_ might pull."

"_He_ won't."

"Whatever you say. But that being said, this'll be my last time doing this. I do not want to go near there again and, honestly, I wasn't sure I could keep this up anyway. Sam barely let me go this time."

I turned back around to narrow my eyes at him. "So is that the real reason why you're quitting?"

"Part of it, but I still meant what I said."

I looked to the ground a bit saddened. "Well…actually, I kind of liked having you nearby when I was over there."

He smiled. "I kind of figured you would. But still, you're a big girl."

"I don't know. What if I wanted to have my hand held?"

He tilted his head to the side. "You _want_ me to be your bodyguard?"

"No. But…it's just never fun being apart."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean, but I do need to do my fair share of patrolling. Plus, you visit the Cullens on days when I'm too busy to be around you. Well, if I'm around you anyway, then what would be the point of you going there?"

"Because I just like them, maybe?" I smirked.

He groaned. "By the way, that Jasper guy really worries me."

"Jasper? Why?"

"You heard his story, Bella. He can be vicious. He's killed a bunch of humans and vampires with ease. What really worries me is the fact that he's newest to the whole animal blood thing. With a history like his, he's the one most likely to lose it, right? What if you're near him when that happens?"

I immediately turned away again so that he couldn't see me cringe at that, knowing that it _has_ happened before.

"He's like Paul, only deadly," he muttered.

I turned back around. "Yeah, Paul. He's lost control before, but we're always around him."

"Hmph. Maybe that's not such a great idea either."

"Jake."

He sighed. "Anyway, I'm sorry. So, do you forgive me? Do you still love me?"

I slapped his arm, hurting my fingers. "Of course I still love you. Don't even ask."

He looked at me a bit surprised at my reaction, but quickly smiled. "I love you, too."

I finally smiled back and once again I couldn't resist being apart from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, not so furry this time, and stretched myself up to reach his lips. He helped me out by leaning in, closing the distance, and kissed me passionately as I got lost in him and his embrace.

"That's another thing," he said, parting his lips from mine, "After you get back from a night with the vampires, I'll be expecting some extra lovin' to make up for lost time."

I giggled. "I can do that. No problem."

"Which brings me to ask you this question." He said it rather formally.

He took his arms from around me and stepped back as he cleared his throat, trying to maintain his formal voice.

"Bella Swan, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I stared up at him a little confused. "A date?"

**Author's Note: Man, writing two chapters mostly consisting of vampires is tough. These kind of chapters usually take longer. But next chapter should make up for it, because it's all Jacob/Bella. And it's coming either before the end of the month or right after August 1st, in other words, very soon. :)**

**Chapter 15 is coming very soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15: Date

15. Date

BELLA SWAN

"Yes, a date," Jacob replied.

I continued to stare at him, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This was a little out of the blue, especially for him to bring it up now and wanting to go tomorrow.

"What's with that face?" he asked, "Do you not want to go?"

"It's not that," I corrected, "It's just, I've never really thought about a date before."

"Really? Why?"

"It just seemed like every day we spent together was kind of like a date."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess they were, sort of. But we've never gone on a '_date'_ date, y'know."

"Our times together were perfect for me, so I've never thought going on a date was too important."

"Yeah, I get it. It's just that people go on dates before they're even a couple, and yet we haven't done it once. We've been together for over two months and never went on a date…well, not a proper one at least."

"Two months. It feels like it's been so much longer."

"It does, doesn't it? And it just makes the fact that we've never been on a date seem even more…weird."

"Well, we are a weird couple, aren't we?"

He chuckled. "Not exactly average, I suppose."

We stood there in silence for a minute as Jacob looked at me like he was waiting for something.

"Soooo…?" he asked.

"What?"

"Are we gonna go?"

I sighed. "Sure."

He grinned wide. "Awesome!"

"Why tomorrow though?"

He shrugged. "Why _not_ tomorrow?"

"Gee, I can't argue with that."

"You sure can't."

"Where are we going anyway?"

His expression became thoughtful. "I'm not sure yet."

"You asked me out on a date and you don't know where we're going?"

"Some restaurant…or maybe a movie?"

I sighed as I shook my head at him, which he made a nervous smile at.

"I'll figure it out by tomorrow, I'm sure of it," he assured.

"Whatever you say."

"So tomorrow after school, just go straight home and I'll pick you up from there. Put on a nice outfit and make yourself look pretty." I raised a brow at him and his eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Not that you don't look pretty all the time, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

He took both my hands into his and smiled down at me. "So, is that a plan?"

I smiled back. "Yes."

"Great!" He gave me a quick kiss and started walking towards the trees, keeping his smile. "Good night, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night…and be careful out there tonight."

"Sure, sure. I always am."

He then ran deep into the trees until he was completely out of sight. I turned toward the house and started walking until I made it to the front door. I walked in to see Charlie relaxing on the couch, watching the local news.

"Welcome home, honey," he greeted.

"Hi, dad. How was your day?"

"Nothing too special. You?"

"Just another day with the Cullens." I didn't think it was too necessary to mention Jacob's involvement.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, they're as nice as ever. Did you eat already?"

"Nah, the last thing I ate was a burrito at work."

"Then I'll get right on dinner, even though it is kind of late."

He smiled. "I don't mind."

"I know you don't."

I put my school bag away in my room and came back down to prepare dinner. I decided to go with Edward's idea and make stir-fry of my own using the materials we had. We only had chicken, broccoli, and rice along with teriyaki sauce to work with, but it was enough to make a decent dish. We both sat down to eat once it was cooked. Charlie was apparently pretty hungry, as he got himself three servings compared to my one. We ate quietly together, until Charlie figured he should talk to me about _something_.

"So, you said things with the Cullens are good?" he asked.

"Yes, they are."

"Everything? Like…you know."

I sighed. "Yes, dad, everything. Edward's fine too."

He knew that that also meant I was fine with him as well and nodded. "That's good. Does Jacob know?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, he knows."

"And he's fine with it?"

"You don't have to worry, dad. Jake's not going to hurt him or anything."

"I didn't ask that." He ate some more of his stir-fry and talked while he chewed. "Though if he did, I wouldn't mind."

I made an angry face. He probably thought I wouldn't hear that with his mouth full.

He swallowed hard. "So, things with you and Jake are going well?"

"Yes, like they always have. In fact, he's taking me on a date tomorrow."

"Oh really, that sounds nice." He paused for a second and his voice went higher in volume. "Wait, you're not going to Seattle are you?"

"Um, I don't know, he hasn't figured out where we're going yet."

"You've heard the news, right? Seattle is dangerous, Bella, make sure you stay away from there."

I nodded. "I know, dad. Besides, Seattle's a little far for a one night date."

"Make sure you tell Jacob, alright?"

"He knows too, dad."

"Good. Keep safe."

"Yes, sir."

We finished the rest of our meal and I volunteered to wash the dishes. It didn't take long and I went upstairs to my room right after I was done. I could hear Charlie walk up the stairs not long after me, heading to his room to sleep. I got into bed and turned my light off pretty quickly, but actually going to sleep took a little longer. I kept thinking about today and what Jacob said. He said he'd let me go to the Cullens' house on my own, but he still didn't trust them at all. He barely trusted them to keep me alive for more than ten minutes, but I couldn't exactly say that the Cullens felt at ease with Jacob or my hanging out with werewolves either. Was it really so impossible for them to get along? I sighed and shut my eyes tight; trying to free my mind of all thought and focused on sleep. It took a while, but I finally drifted off.

The next day, I woke up knowing that this day would either be very fun or very average. I really did feel like every day with Jacob seemed like a date to me. So how would this 'official' date be different? It didn't matter much to me where we went or what we did; as long as we were together and happy, that was a perfect date for me. Even if Jake did have something fun planned, would it feel any more special than any other day? Either way, spending time with Jake was always something to look forward to. Date or no date, I was excited just to see his face alone.

"Well, I hope you have a nice time," Edward said, though he sounded pretty indifferent to the news.

"I do too. I wonder where he's taking me," I muttered.

"If he doesn't even know himself, it probably won't be too interesting in the end. Might be a last minute place," Alice predicted.

"Don't count Jacob out just yet. Bella, you know him better than any of us. Has Jacob pulled out last minute surprises before?" Angela asked.

I thought for a second. "Sort of."

"I know that I would have planned ahead," Mike murmured quietly.

"Well, girls like surprises," Angela noted.

"We also don't like to be disappointed. I think that's the most important part," Alice added.

"So, I shouldn't get my hopes up?" I questioned.

"Something like that."

"Well, I never had high hopes or anything. It's just a date."

At the corner of my eye, I could see Edward smirk a bit. I could tell that it was from my attitude toward this date. It wasn't like I didn't expect to have a good time. I knew I would, I would be with Jacob after all. I just didn't think it would feel any more special than our usual days. That was why I didn't want to expect anything big, especially when I thought a date itself wasn't too necessary.

We talked about our finals for the rest of the lunch period and the school day went by surprisingly quickly afterwards. Edward and Alice were pleasantly surprised to see no Jacob outside and Alice suggested we 'chill' in the school lot for a while. As much as I would have liked to spend more time with them besides just lunch period, I wasn't sure when Jacob would arrive at my house to pick me up. He did say go straight home and I wanted to make sure I was there first. Though, it _was_ a bit difficult leaving when Alice pouted at me the whole time I headed for my truck.

It wasn't too often that I came home this early, as the sun shining subtly through the trees down onto our house was an unfamiliar, but pretty sight. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I parked my truck as far into the driveway as it could go. I rushed inside and up the stairs to get myself ready. I checked my closet and immediately eyed the clothes that Alice bought for me months ago. All of them looked like the type of outfits you'd see models showcase on TV and they were a bit too much for me to wear often; I knew Alice would probably wear these types of clothes every day. They weren't exactly my style, but I figured that if they were to ever come in handy, a date would be a decent time. I ended up picking out this frilly dark green blouse without sleeves that buttoned down the middle, along with some black jeans that I remembered wearing once before. I put them on my bed and went into the bathroom to wash up as quickly as I could. I usually never bothered with make-up, but just like with the outfits Alice gave me, now was a good enough time for my make-up kit to be useful. I didn't put much on though, just a bit of eyeliner and so little blush that I might as well have not used it. I knew that Jacob liked my natural scent, whatever that smelled like, so I didn't touch the perfume. I went back into my room, putting on my clothes for the evening, and grimaced as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Before I could reconsider this and put on the clothes I was used to, I heard a loud knock on the front door downstairs. I groaned and went to answer the door. Hopefully Jacob would like this look, because I sure didn't. I opened the door and Jacob stood there grinning wide. Unlike me, Jake looked perfect. He wore a simple white short-sleeved dress shirt with blue stripes going vertically, untucked, and light brown cargo pants. It was simple, which was what made it so perfect. It suited his style; for a date at least.

"Bella, you look great!" he said, very impressed.

I shook my head. "I'm glad _you_ think so."

"Stop that. Seriously, you're beautiful."

"You look better."

He gave me a look that seemed to question my sanity. "Shut up."

"I mean it, Jake."

"Bella, I honestly just threw this on."

"That's probably why I love it so much. It's simple. I like simple."

He gave me a questioning look again, but nodded. "That does sound like you actually." He walked inside and started to look around. "Damn. Charlie's not here yet, is he?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come by so early."

"Why do you need Charlie?"

"Isn't the father supposed to give the date their blessing, see her off, and tell them to be back at a certain time?"

"I guess so, but I already told Charlie you were taking me on a date. He trusts you, so there's no need."

"Aw, but I really wanted to do it."

"Well, he's not here."

"I can wait."

This time _I_ looked at him like he was crazy. "You seriously want to do it that badly?"

"I mean, we do actually have a lot of time to spare. Right now, there's no rush."

I didn't argue. I wasn't in much of a rush to leave either; Jake was already here after all.

I nodded. "Fine."

He smiled and made himself comfortable on the couch. I settled in next to him and he pulled me in closer as I felt his warmth take over. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flipping through channels until he felt satisfied staying on Comedy Central. Neither of us seemed to pay too much attention to the TV, we were both simply enjoying each other. He would often rest his head on top of mine and his hair would tickle the side of my face. I'd relax into his side and listen to the rhythm of his heart beat and easy breathing. This felt like the perfect date already. Was it really necessary to leave?

"Are you hungry?" I asked, leaning away toward the kitchen, "I could make us something."

"No," he said immediately, "It'll ruin your appetite for when we go out."

I sighed. "So does that mean you've figured out what we're going to do?"

"Yep. First, we'll go to this restaurant in Port Angeles called La Bella Italia."

My eyes widened once I heard the name. "La Bella Italia?"

He grinned. "You know it's going to be an amazing restaurant if it's got _your_ name in it."

I hesitated to speak for a second. "I've actually been there before."

His grin disappeared. "Oh…" He started tapping his fingers on the end of the couch with a thoughtful but disappointed expression on. "You went there with Charlie before or something?"

"Um…" I tried to think of how to word it. "I went there a while ago with Edward."

As usual, his face hardened once I mentioned Edward. He looked directly at me, his eyes narrowed. "Maybe we should go to another restaurant."

"Jake!"

"What?"

"Is it _that_ much of a bother to you?"

"Kinda."

"_So_ _what_ if I've been there with Edward before?"

"I don't want to risk the place bringing back any…unpleasant memories."

"It won't."

"Even after what he did?" He said it so quietly, I barely made it out.

My face hardened like his. "I bet if you knew the reason, you wouldn't blame him too much."

He slowly turned his face toward me and glared for a few seconds. "Okay…amaze me."

I crossed my arms and glared back, even when he turned his face away in doubt. "Edward left because he didn't think it was good for me to be around a bunch of vampires. He thought it'd be healthier for me if he stayed away."

His face looked astounded as he did a double take. He looked away towards the ground, his expression surprised and trying to take it in, but having a hard time believing it.

"If that's the case, then why'd he come back? Why is he inviting you over to be around the vampires he wanted you to stay away from? Kind of defeats the purpose of leaving, doesn't it?" he challenged.

"Maybe because he realized that there was nothing to worry about in the first place; that he was overreacting?"

He grumbled something I couldn't understand. I could tell that bringing up Edward really irritated him, especially now. This was supposed to be _our_ day, so I guessed he wouldn't want any ex-boyfriend talk to ruin it.

"Well, if you _have_ already been there before, then maybe we should try some place new anyway," he suggested.

"It's fine. The restaurant has good food, I don't mind going again."

He sighed "Alright."

It was silent for a minute, with only the chatter on TV giving the room noise. I just sat there with my arms still crossed until Jacob reached around my shoulder and pulled me back to him. As I felt his warmth again, I looked up at him and he smiled happily. All the stupid tension we had created disappeared right then and I relaxed into him again. I was so comfortable and content being next to him that I felt my eyes start to close.

"You're going to sleep?" he asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, I just like this a lot. Do we _have_ to go? I don't feel like moving much."

"Yeah, Bella. Come on, we're already all dressed. Plus, I wanna show off my beautiful date to everyone."

I grimaced. "You really like the way I'm dressed?"

"Yes, I do."

I picked at the ruffles on my blouse with a disgusted look. "It's just not me."

"You look great none the less."

"But you look great _and_ it suits you." I paused for a second. "Except for maybe the shirt."

"Really? What's wrong with it?"

I smirked. "It's on."

He raised a brow at me, but quickly laughed. "So shirts just aren't me at all?"

"Or any of your brothers."

"That's funny…but kind of true. Sometimes, even when we know that we aren't going to be phasing much, it's just a habit to forget to put on a shirt." He chuckled.

"My point exactly."

"But we _are_ going out in public. Not exactly appropriate."

"We're not in public now."

He looked at me mischievously and got onto his feet. He quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt and slid it off, letting it fall to the floor. He faced me and grinned wide.

"Does this suit me better?" he asked, still grinning.

I giggled. "Yes, very much."

"So the next time me and the others go to some suit and tie event, we should just go like this?"

"I bet you'd do well in job interviews."

He laughed again and I joined in. As I looked him over, I noted the cargo pants and imagined how they'd look if they were khakis. I went back to looking at his bare upper half and gasped as I got an idea.

"Hold on," I said, excited.

"Okay," he replied, but I was already eagerly heading upstairs.

I was suddenly feeling pretty adventurous as I made my way into Charlie's room. It was a good thing he wasn't here or this would never happen. I went into his closet and tried looking for the one thing Jake could add to his look. A tie. As much as I realized this was a complete invasion of Charlie's privacy, I couldn't stop myself once I got started. I usually didn't act this bold or admittedly wild, but being with Jacob seemed to have that effect on me. Edward kept telling me how I had changed since becoming Jacob's girlfriend, and even though I didn't like admitting it, he was kind of right. Luckily the ties weren't hard to find at all, folded in a rack on the wall, as I grabbed a red striped one and ran downstairs. I went up to Jacob and held out the tie for him as he looked at it in confusion.

"Here, put this on," I said.

"Why?"

"To complete your ensemble."

He still looked confused, but took the tie from me. It was already in a loop, so he easily slipped it on and let it hang down the middle of his bare chest. He looked at it and back at me, wondering what difference it made. As I examined his new complete look, I burst into laughter. Going into Charlie's room was worth it for this.

"What?" he asked, chuckling a bit as my laughter seemed contagious.

I tried catching my breath. "It's perfect! That's the perfect formal attire for you."

He started laughing with me. "Really, Bella?"

"Yes. The next time, you and the guys go to a dance or something, wear that."

"I'll make a note of that." He rolled his eyes and laughed. Of course I wasn't being serious and he knew that, but he really did look amazing. "Where'd you get the tie, by the way?"

I grimaced and quickly stopped laughing. "Charlie's room."

"Whoa."

I looked to the floor in guilt. "Yeah, I know."

"Am I gonna get in trouble?"

"You can take it off now, if you want."

"Too bad." He lifted the tie from around his neck and handed it to me. "I looked good, right?"

I giggled. "Very, very good."

He smiled before I turned to head back into Charlie's room to return the tie. This time, it dawned on me more how weird this was being in his room and taking his stuff. I just put the tie back as fast as I could and came back downstairs. Jake was sitting on the couch, still shirtless, and I joined him with a grimace.

"I went into Charlie's room…and into his closet…twice," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Yeah, crazy girl."

I half smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Next time, we'll use your ties."

"Sure, sure. I'll just be your little Ken doll."

My face scrunched up in guilt when I realized he was right. "I'm sorry."

"It's cool." He winked at me. "I'll be your doll whenever you want, baby."

I giggled. "For the record, I never did like dolls."

"But you like me."

"I do."

"Awesome." He grinned, but paused for a few seconds. "But you know, as much as you see me half-naked all the time, I haven't seen much skin from you."

I gasped and flinched away, startled by his statement. His expression became panicked at my reaction and looked at me cautiously.

"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, "I wasn't…asking or anything. Y-you don't have to if you don't want. Just…thinking out loud…no wait…dammit."

"Jake, relax," I said, putting my hand out to calm him down.

He let out a deep breath. "Sorry."

Jake still looked like he was scrambling in his head, wondering what he should say to fix the awkward situation he thought he made. But he didn't need to; he was right. Why was I holding back with Jacob when he wasn't with me? I didn't want to be selfish. It especially seemed silly when we were both aware of our physical attraction to each other; how it seemed to grow little by little as time passed. With that one amazing moment in Jake's garage, I remembered feeling like I couldn't stop myself. If we hadn't been interrupted, he would've seen so much more of me anyway. So why was I holding back now when I wasn't going to back then?

"Jake, I can if you want me to," I said softly.

His mouth popped open for a split second. "Are you serious?"

I blushed. "Yes."

He examined my expression for a second. "Really? You know I wasn't demanding or anything, right?"

"I know you weren't, I'm offering. I mean, it's only fair, right?"

His breathing began to increase in speed. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

A minute passed in silence. Jacob was still breathing heavily as my eyes shifted from him to the part of me that I was about to reveal, blushing brighter.

"So," I murmured, "Do you accept my offer?"

He gulped and nodded slowly. "Yes, I do."

I nodded back and looked down at my blouse. I picked at the frills again, but hesitated to touch the buttons down the middle. I sat there with my hands unmoving for another minute as I could feel my heart begin to race. It had just occurred to me that this might not end so well. Jacob was definitely a sight to behold, but I was so plain. I was nothing like the women seen on TV that were constantly shown as the example of a perfect body. What if he got disappointed in what he saw?

He chuckled nervously. "Uh, Bella, are you sure you wanna show me? Your face is a tomato."

I tried to relax myself. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure."

He gave me a comforting smile to try and get me to relax, even though he wasn't exactly calm himself. I took a deep breath and slowly started unbuttoning my blouse with shaky hands. As I did, Jacob slowly leaned closer to me. By the time I got the last button, his forehead was touching mine and it seemed like he was unaware of how close he got as his eyes widened a bit at the contact. I removed the blouse from around me and placed it gently on the floor, revealing only my bra now. I looked up at him and he was breathing heavily again. It looked like he was blushing too, underneath his russet skin. I knew the next step, but I hesitated to do it, as my shaking hands wouldn't allow me anyway.

"Ah," Jacob suddenly said, stopping me. I looked at him in wonder. "Um…can I?"

He tapped at the straps on my shoulders and tried to give me another comforting smile, though it sort of came out as a grimace. He could see that I was pretty nervous and probably thought that it would ease some tension if he did it for me.

I nodded in approval as he cautiously reached behind my back to undo the hooks. I shivered a bit as his hands rubbed against my back, struggling to work with the hooks. Once it was finally loose, I blushed harder than I ever did as he slipped my bra off and let it fall to the floor. His eyes popped wide open as he stared at my now bare chest to match his. I couldn't look at the expression on his face, fearing it might not be one I wanted to see. I just sat there stiff as a board and looking down at my chest; unable to keep myself from comparing it, in my head, to other more appealing ones I had seen before.

"Beautiful..." he sighed.

I looked back at him then, surprise clear on my face. He smiled at me, soft, but sincerely.

"Really?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes. You're beautiful, Bella."

I continued staring at him in surprise until he nodded, telling me he really meant that. I finally smiled and he grinned back. I was beginning to relax and leaned closer into Jake to reestablish the comfort. At least I knew that he could always ease my self-consciousness. He went back to staring at my breasts, almost mesmerized, and I wondered exactly how long he was going to stay amazed.

I giggled. "Jake, I'm up here."

His eyes darted back to mine and laughed nervously. "Sorry."

He met my eyes and looked at me with that loving expression that no one could ever match but him. I could feel myself getting lost in him again as I gazed deeply in his black eyes. He stroked my hair lightly and leaned in closer until our lips made contact. As soon as he did, it happened again. That spark, that sudden surge of electricity, it came back. I could feel it move from my lips and spread throughout my body. With every movement his lips made on mine, I felt the heat, electricity, and pure passion pulse in me. And just like last time, I didn't feel like I could stop myself. I wanted it all and my desire for it was growing.

I could tell that Jacob felt it too as he grabbed my hair more roughly and deepened his kisses. I wrapped my arms half around his neck and his back, pulling him close enough for our bodies to press into each other. He leaned further on me, pushing me deeper into the couch until I was lying on my back with him on top. Our hands explored each other's upper bodies as we kissed so intensely and deep that we would often gasp for air. He started to trail his kisses down my neck and around my collarbone. I shivered from the sensation of his lips exploring new places as they went even further down until he reached my breasts. I rubbed my hands on his arms as he cupped them into his hands and began kissing around the outside softly. My body arched into him as the waves of passion rocked me from his kisses. His thumb lightly traced the outside of my right breast until he pressed into the center. In response, I began kissing on his neck softly, going upwards until my teeth grazed his earlobe. His thumb that was pressed into my center then started to rub gently as he continued moving his lips around the outside of my other breast. The action sent a wave through me that I moaned softly in response to. I could see Jacob's eyes widen at the sound and he continued his motions more eagerly now as he sucked harder on my skin with each kiss.

It didn't last long though, as Jacob suddenly stiffened up and his face was filled with what I could only describe as fear.

"Fffffffffffffffuck," he snarled.

"What?" I asked in panic.

That was when I heard the familiar engine of Charlie's car come from outside. My face then matched Jacob's as I froze in place. In a flash, Jacob grabbed his dress shirt from the floor, put it on, and buttoned it back up at incredible speed. He then grabbed onto me and sat me straight up on the couch. He picked up my bra and put it back on me swiftly and so much easier than when he took it off. Next, he grabbed my blouse and put that on me too, buttoning it up just as crazy fast as he did his own shirt. I wasn't counting, but he did it all in seconds. I'd never seen Jacob move that fast. It kind of reminded me of Edward in the kitchen. He straightened my hair out and relaxed on the couch, focusing on the TV which I forgot was still on. Once Charlie walked in the door, Jake turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Charlie. You finally made it," he greeted, acting totally natural, like nothing happened.

"Oh, Jake, you're already here," Charlie responded, hanging up his jacket.

"Yeah, I got here a little early."

"And you're _still_ here. You could've left, y'know."

"We were waiting for you. Right, Bella?"

I finally unfroze. "R-right."

"Are you okay, honey? You're really red," Charlie asked.

I looked frantically at Jacob and around the room for an answer, until I stopped at the TV. "There was just something…embarrassing on TV."

As luck would have it, there was some stupid sketch playing where this doctor was taking his clothes off in an attempt to calm his nervous patient down, only making her more nervous.

Charlie laughed. "You do blush easily, Bells."

Jacob nodded and chuckled. "She does."

He turned his attention back to Jake. "Why were you waiting for me, by the way?"

"Well, isn't the father supposed to see his daughter off and tell the date to be back at a certain time?"

"I guess. I don't think it's too necessary though."

"Told you," I whispered to Jacob.

He rolled his eyes and went back to Charlie. "Just give me a time."

He thought about it for a few seconds. "How about at seven?"

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "But, that's in like…ten minutes."

"Exactly."

Jacob gave Charlie an 'are you serious?' look and Charlie laughed in response.

"Does eleven sound okay?" Charlie offered.

Jacob nodded. "Sure."

Jake patted my shoulder and got up from the couch. I got up right after him and followed as he headed for the door. He wrapped his arm around me as I made it to his side and nodded at me, ready to go.

"You take care of her, you here?" Charlie said.

"I always do," Jacob assured.

He opened the door and we walked outside to Jake's Rabbit parked on the street. Jacob opened the passenger door for me and gestured for me to get in. As I sat down and Jake got on the other side, I saw Charlie waving at us from the doorway. I waved back as Jake started the engine and then drove off in the direction of Port Angeles. He went fairly fast and eager at first, but as we got closer to our destination, his drive to continue seemed to wear thin.

"Hmm…" he murmured.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure anymore if it's the best idea to go today. I mean, nothing this evening is going to top…_that_."

I nodded in agreement as I understood what he meant. "I told you. The perfect dates happen at home."

"We're already headed there though, so there's no sense in going back now. Besides, it could still be fun."

"Not as fun."

"But fun."

I sighed and relaxed into my seat. We drove the rest of the way there in a comfortable silence. I would just stare at Jacob, unable to keep my mind off of what happened back at home. He'd often look over at me and smile lovingly, though I did wonder if my constant stare was distracting him from the road.

Once we arrived, Jacob parked against the curb right next to La Bella Italia. Judging by how few cars were parked nearby, I assumed that it wouldn't be too crowded inside. Jacob got out and opened my door for me. He took my hand and led me inside the restaurant. Just like I thought, it wasn't too crowded. The place looked just like how I remembered it, though I didn't expect it to change too much. We were greeted by the same host as well, and just like with Edward, I did _not_ like the way she looked at Jake. It was obvious by the way she welcomed him that she was in 'flirt mode'. She seemed to remember me too. Her expression was slightly baffled as she looked at me and back to Jake. She probably couldn't understand how someone as ordinary looking as me could come here twice, each time with a good-looking guy. Sometimes I couldn't understand it either.

"Follow me, please," she said mainly to Jake and made a 'come hither' motion with her finger that seemed slightly seductive.

We followed her as she led us to an open booth located behind another that was occupied by an older looking couple. She gestured for us to sit down, but before I could, Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. It was brief, but enough to clearly display love. He smirked at the hostess and her face fell in disappointment for a second, but she tried recomposing herself.

"Your server will be out in a moment," she said much less enthusiastically and walked away.

He unwrapped his arm from around me, allowing me to sit down as he sat on the other side. His eyes flickered from me over to where the hostess had walked off to and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Some very friendly service here," he commented.

I sighed. "Too friendly."

"Does it bother you?"

"Well, yeah, of course it does."

"You know I'm all yours."

"But wouldn't it bother you if a whole bunch of guys kept checking me out."

He frowned. "Yeah, it would."

Our server arrived and her face lit up once she saw Jacob. She fixed her hair up for a second and smiled a lot more friendly than necessary. Jacob just rolled his eyes at it, but looked in my direction so that she couldn't see it.

"My name is Nicole and I'll be your server this evening. Is there anything I can get for you to drink?" she asked, looking mainly at Jake.

He took a glance at the menu already on the table. "Can you guys mix Sprite and lemonade together?"

She thought about it for a second. "I'm sure we can."

"Then I'll have that."

"Excellent." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared once she turned her attention to me. "And you?"

"I'll just have a Coke," I answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Once she was gone, Jacob took a better look at the menu to see what he wanted. I did the same and there was a lot to choose from. Jake put his menu to the side, having already decided what he wanted, while I kept looking through.

"Anything catch your eye?" he asked.

"A few things, but I'm trying to decide which one I'll have."

He chuckled. "Then get them all."

I raised a brow at him. "My stomach isn't that big. Besides, I only brought enough money with me for one."

"You didn't need to. I'm the one paying?"

"You are?"

"Of course. I took you on this date, so I'm gonna pay."

Our waitress came back then with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks, placing them on the table. She smiled at Jacob and even tried smiling at me politely, though I could still tell she was far less interested.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yep," Jacob answered, "I'll have the chicken scarpariello, please."

She wrote it down on her notepad and turned toward me. "And what would you like?"

I looked at the menu one last time for a brief moment. "I'll have your signature spaghetti and meatballs."

She nodded, like she could remember that easily. "Your food should be out in a moment."

She smiled one last time at Jacob before leaving. I took a breadstick from the basket and started taking small bites on it, eating slowly. By the time I had finished it, Jake had already devoured three of them. I looked at the one breadstick left and narrowed my eyes at Jake, which he smiled guiltily at.

"Go ahead, take it," he offered.

"Sure," I said and took the last breadstick. He watched in slight amusement at how slowly I ate.

"If you can't finish something, I'll be your trash can."

"Do you think we have bad luck?" I asked quick and suddenly.

He looked at me confused by the random question. "What?"

I grimaced. "I mean, about us…you know. We've been interrupted twice."

"Ooooh…" He thought for a minute. "I don't think it's bad luck exactly."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"Maybe we're going too fast? Maybe there's some all knowing force telling us to stop, because it's not the right time?"

"You really think so?"

He shrugged. "Just a guess."

"At the time, it felt right to me. I didn't want it to stop."

"Me neither." He took a sip from his drink. "But maybe it was just a 'in the heat of the moment' sort of thing."

I nodded. "How will we know when the right time is though?"

"No idea."

"Maybe we'll get some kind of sign?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. A wooden sign with the words 'Okay, NOW' painted on it."

I laughed with him. "Honestly though, this time we were kind of asking to be interrupted. Not exactly the best place or time."

"That's true too. We should probably try a place where we know nothing will bother us."

"Like?"

He thought for a second. "Deep in the forest?"

"What if a wild animal attacks us?"

"A hotel room?"

"What if a cleaning lady who doesn't know how to take a hint walks in?"

"Paul's room? I've seen his door and window. They have tons of locks for exactly that purpose."

"What if a meteor hits?"

"Bella!"

I laughed and he quickly joined in. "Besides, I don't think this can be forced."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we just have to be patient and wait for that sign."

Just then, our waitress came over with our food in hand. She placed the hot plates on the table and Jake quickly picked up his fork, ready to eat.

"If you need anything, just call me," she said in an alluring voice to Jake and walked off.

The spaghetti I had was topped with a thick marinara sauce that had bits of meat in it, five meatballs arranged to make a circle, and sprinkled with parmesan cheese. It smelled really good, so I took a large portion of it on my fork and ate it confidently. It tasted just as great as it smelled. I continued eating and enjoying the flavor of my meal, when I noticed that Jacob's plate was already completely empty. I knew he had a large chicken breast with some special sauce and a side of potatoes, but not a trace of food was on there anymore. It was like he never had anything.

"Oh my g-" I cut myself off. "No, no, I'm not going to be surprised by this anymore."

Jacob grinned and gulped down the rest of his drink. I went back to eating my food and Jake watched me, as he had nothing else to consume. He stared at my food with a grimace, but not because he thought it looked unappealing. His eyes shifted from his empty plate to mine and he looked like he really wished he had ordered something bigger; he was obviously still hungry.

"Is it good?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, very good."

He licked his lips. "Um…"

"What?"

"Can I try a little?"

I pulled my plate back. "No way. This is too good to share."

"Aw, come on. Please?"

"It's not my fault your stomach is an endless pit. Buy your own."

"I _am_ paying for all of this, including your meal. So I _did_ buy that, y'know."

I pouted and he pouted back. He dipped his head down and tried looking up at me with puppy dog eyes, which was surprisingly working fairly well.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks, Bells." He grinned and leaned over to give me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want a meatball?"

"Sure."

"Catch."

"Wait, what?"

I picked up one of the meatballs on my plate and threw it in the air towards him. Immediately, he eyed where it was heading. He caught it in his mouth perfectly and happily began chewing.

I giggled and started clapping. "Very nice."

He grinned. "Thank you."

"How is it?"

"Delicious. They really know how to cook their meat."

"Do you want another one?" I looked at my plate and saw that I only had two left. I'd save the last for myself.

"Yes, please."

I picked up the second one and faked like I was going to throw it, which Jake didn't fall for at all and smirked at my attempt. I sighed and threw it in the air again as he caught it just as perfectly as before. He smiled as he ate it and I smiled back before going back to finishing my meal.

Once I was done, Jake called for the check and paid the waitress quickly. After everything was done, our waitress wished us a nice evening, though she was mostly talking to Jake as usual. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed out the door to his car.

"Hey, look!" he suddenly exclaimed once we got there and my head darted toward him, "A full moon."

I turned my attention toward the sky, and like he said, there was a large full moon staring down at us. I marveled at just how bright it was. It was like a light bulb in the dark sky and I felt like I could follow it for guidance. And just like that, Jacob started walking in the direction that the moon shown from. I followed close by and we ended up in a quiet park that was empty around this time of night. Jake found a bench for us to sit on and we sat comfortably together, just enjoying the scenery.

"This is nice," I sighed.

"It is."

"I guess it makes sense that you'd like the moon, Mr. Werewolf."

He rolled his eyes. "I still prefer the sun a bit more."

I smiled, knowing that he'd always be my own personal sun. "Me too."

"But the moon's nice too, especially one as big and bright as this."

"Is it bright enough to howl at?"

He smirked and looked at the moon attentively. He then took a deep breath and howled long and loudly. The noise echoed through the night sky, causing me to hold my ears reflexively.

"Ow," I complained.

He laughed. "Sorry, but you did ask for it. If that's too loud, you'd hate my howls when I really am a wolf."

I sighed and leaned my head on his side. He wrapped me into his arms and I let his warmth take over me.

"You know, I was going to take you to a movie next but…I don't feel like moving much now," he confessed, saying it similar to how I did back at home.

"Me neither. I think _this_ is perfect."

"Just you, me, the moon, and…that tree over there."

I chuckled. "Yep, perfect."

He looked at me with that loving stare and leaned his head in to kiss me briefly, but I could still feel the same amount of passion packed into it.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

He smiled softly. "I love you more."

"I doubt that."

"It's true."

"Prove it then."

"Challenge accepted."

He brought his lips back to mine and we kissed for an immeasurable amount of time as everything around me seemed to disappear but him.

**Author's Note: Well, it's finally finished, and only 5 days late. :D ...Yeah, you guys should be used to my lateness by now. _ But really, this chapter is a prime example of something I planned of being short and simple, but ended up WAY longer than I thought. And not only that, but it totally didn't go like I had originally planned. There were so many changes that I had to re-think stuff and it caused delays. I don't know what happened...maybe I got too into the idea of Bella taking her top off... *shrug***

**Chapter 16 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16: Intruder

16. Intruder

BELLA SWAN

"That's new," Edward muttered.

I groaned. "What now?"

"You're eating your food so quickly." He chuckled. "It's not going anywhere."

I wiped the side of my mouth and looked down at the plate of steak and potatoes in front of me. They were almost all gone and it had only been a few minutes since Edward made them. It seemed like a natural reaction for me to eat fast and try to compete with the pack's insane appetite, even when they weren't here.

"I know it's getting late, but take your time," he said.

"Sure, sure." I cut another piece of the steak and ate it. "The food's delicious, by the way."

"Thank you."

I still ended up finishing my meal pretty quickly. Edward took my plate and cleaned it off as I went into the living room. I looked at the clock and was surprised at how late it was. By now, I'd already be at home and in my bed.

"Sorry for staying so long," I said as Edward came in through the kitchen.

"It's not a problem at all for me. But I do know that you need your sleep…and Jacob wouldn't like you staying too long."

I nodded. "Right."

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

Edward took my hand and smiled as he led me outside to his silver Volvo that shimmered under the moonlight. He opened the passenger door for me and walked around to get in the driver's side. The car came to life with a satisfying purr and he backed out easily onto the road leading to my house. He drove fast like he usually did, but was quiet for most of the way there. When I could tell that we were only minutes from my house, Edward began driving slower; slow for him at least. I looked at him, but he kept his eyes forward. He didn't look like he was paying attention to the road; his expression was thoughtful.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind me asking. I'm just curious," he suddenly said.

I furrowed my eyebrows in slight confusion. "Ask me what?"

"What's it like having Jacob as a boyfriend, versus me?"

I was silent for a moment, surprised at his question. He waited patiently for my response, still driving slowly.

"I think Jake and you are different in a lot of ways, so it's pretty different being with him," I answered.

"Different in a bad way or good?"

"Definitely good."

"So it's a better experience?"

"I don't know if I'd say that. It's hard to compare the two; both experiences are wonderful in their own ways."

His face scrunched up as if he had a headache. "Hmmmm…"

"What?"

"I'm trying to wrap my brain around how being around a werewolf could be…wonderful."

I scowled. "It is."

He noticed my expression and grimaced. "Could you help me understand? Give me a reason."

"He's a lot of fun. Is that a good enough reason?"

"How so?"

"He makes me laugh a lot. It's funny to watch him play games and roughhouse with the others."

"Roughhouse, I figured that."

I shrugged. "Boys being boys."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Give me a break, Edward. They're not going to hurt me."

"Maybe not intentionally."

"You're giving them way too little credit."

He sighed. "Sorry. So he's fun and makes you laugh. Anything else?"

"He's also very caring, all of them are. They'll do anything to protect their people, and since I'm a wolf girl now…"

"You're protected." He finished for me.

I nodded. "Exactly."

"Is there more?"

"Well, he…" I let out a pleasant sigh. "He's just so warm and comforting. He's like my personal sun or a beacon I can always go to no matter what. When I'm around Jake, I can feel his warmth and joyfulness radiate from him. It's contagious."

"Ah, that makes sense. Compared to me, I'm not very warm." He made a face like he wished he were.

I smiled reassuringly. "You're warm in your own way."

"So, Bella…" He paused for a second. "How does it feel having me as a friend?"

I was silent for a second, trying to assess his none changing expression.

"Does it feel weird?" he asked again.

I shook my head. "No. As long as you're here, then I'm happy."

"Then I'll be here."

He finally turned his head to smile at me and I smiled back. We were just around the corner to my house as Edward began to speed up. Even when turning to go up my driveway he didn't let up the speed, yet he came to a smooth stop right behind Charlie's car. He got out and I could tell that he was going to open my door for me. I tried opening it myself, but he beat me to it as he flashed around and the door was open in an instant. I rolled my eyes as he offered his hand to lead me to the front door.

"I can walk myself," I assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not _that_ helpless."

He chuckled. "Alright."

He walked back around to the driver's side much less eagerly this time and got in, watching as I walked to the front door. I turned around to wave goodbye to him and he waved back before pulling out of the driveway and zooming down the road. As I walked into the house, the lights were already off. The moonlight that shined through the kitchen window was my only way of seeing, but it still wasn't enough to keep me from tripping over the steps as I went upstairs. I could hear Charlie snoring from his room and opened my bedroom door slowly so it didn't make too much noise. I turned my light on and went into my drawer to put on my sleepwear. I knew it was really late and I was ready to get some rest. I went over to my bed to lay down, but stopped when I noticed a half sheet of paper on my pillow. I sat at the edge of my bed and picked it up. I could immediately tell that Charlie wrote it from the handwriting.

_Bella, Jacob called wondering where you were. He wanted to remind you of the bonfire party tomorrow night. He said he'll pick you up early but wanted to make sure you were ready to leave. Call him when you get the chance. _

_P.S. Please don't stay at the Cullens' so late next time._

I hadn't forgotten about the bonfire. Not long after our date, Jacob told me that there was going to be a big bonfire party on Saturday, which was tomorrow. He said there would be food and games, but the main thing he wanted me there for was the tribal legends that would be told. Since I was a part of the family now, Jake thought it was important for me to hear them and know that they were true. It would be Seth, Leah, and Kim's first time hearing them as well.

I figured that Jacob would already be out patrolling by now, so I held off on calling until the morning. I went to go place the note on my dresser when I noticed that my closet door was open. I usually always kept it closed unless I actually needed to go in there for some clothes deserving of being hung up rather than folded in my drawer. Did Charlie go in there for whatever reason when he came in to place the note on my bed? If he did, I couldn't really be that upset, considering I did the same thing to him. I decided not to worry about it, I was too sleepy anyway, and laid down on my bed with the covers over me. I turned my bedside lamp off and easily drifted to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, it was unsurprisingly later than I normally got up. I stood at the edge of my bed and stretched out before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards, I dried my hair and combed it out to look straight. I quickly brushed my teeth and went back into my room to get some fresh clothes. Knowing that the bonfire was a special occasion, I figured it'd be appropriate to wear something nice rather than the average everyday shirts I sported all the time. I remembered the red blouse that Alice bought me two months ago and it had always been my favorite of the clothes she got me. It wasn't overly stylish, but it was nicer than the usual stuff I wore.

I went to my closet and looked in the spot that it was usually hung up at, but it wasn't there. The red blouse was always the first thing that could be seen in my closet, because it was arranged in front of everything else, but it wasn't in its usual spot. As I shuffled through my mild inventory of clothing and the hangers making loud clatters as I did, I realized that the blouse wasn't here at all. I always hung it up at that spot; I never put it anywhere else. Where could it be? I didn't have to wear it, but the fact that it was missing baffled me. My closet _was_ open last night, so did Charlie really go through my clothes and wanted my blouse for some reason? Why would he need it?

Since that blouse was as dressy as I would go for this, I settled for a dark blue button-down shirt that was pretty warm to wear and some black jeans. I went downstairs and saw Charlie dressed in his officer uniform. He reached for his coat on the rack near the front door as he saw me.

"Morning, Bella," he greeted, "Well, it's not really morning anymore. It just turned to twelve."

"Right. Afternoon, officer. You don't usually work on a Saturday," I noted.

He groaned. "I got called in to help deal with a car accident. From what they told me, the driver appeared to be dead."

"Oh no, how'd it happen?"

"That's what I'm about to find out, honey. You'll be okay here, right?"

"Of course. I'll be going to the bonfire with Jake today anyway."

"Oh, that's right. Did you call him?"

"Not yet, but I will." I paused for a second. "Hey, dad, did you go into my room last night."

His expression turned guilty. "Yeah, I did. You saw the note, right? Sorry, I guess I should've left it on the counter by the phone instead."

"No, that's fine, but is that all you went into my room for?"

"Yes, that's all. Why?"

"I had this red blouse in my closet and I can't find it. I was wondering if…"

He raised a brow. "You thought I took it?"

I grimaced slightly. "Sorry, I guess you didn't."

"Nope, wasn't me. It probably just got mixed in with your other clothes. I'm sure you'll find it."

"You're probably right."

He put on his coat and opened the front door to head out. "I'll see you later tonight, Bella. Have fun at the bonfire."

He closed the door behind him and I could hear his car drive off. I was sure Charlie wouldn't lie, but if he didn't take it, then where could it have gone? At least if it _was_ Charlie, I'd know what happened to it; now I had no idea. I tried not to let it bug me as I went to the phone to call Jacob. I picked up the receiver and started dialing, but before I could get to the fourth number, there was a loud knock at the front door. I hung up the phone to answer the door and there he was.

"Hey, Bella," Jacob greeted with a grin.

I grinned back happily. "Hey, Jake."

Still standing at the door way, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a brief kiss. It was sweet, but not enough for me, as I pulled his face down to kiss him more passionately. We both smiled at each other and Jake walked inside.

"So, what's the plan? When does it start?" I asked.

"Around six, but Quil and Embry wanted to meet up there early to gather lots of firewood and just hang. It's a pretty nice spot for that," he explained.

"Okay, but I should eat first. I just got up."

"How late did you stay at the Cullens' last night? I tried calling a bunch of times, but Charlie kept saying you weren't home."

"Sorry, I lost track of time."

"You did come home though, right?"

I sighed. "Yes, Jacob, I did."

"Okay, okay." His face scrunched up a bit. "Go ahead and eat, I already stuffed myself this morning."

"Alright."

I went to the kitchen and decided on something quick as I got the milk from the fridge and a box of Apple Jacks in the pantry. I poured the cereal into a bowl followed by the milk as I ate silently, leaning against the counter. I wasn't the only one silent as Jacob stood near the stairs with a tense expression, not saying a word. He sniffed the air a few times and his face turned to anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

Jacob then dashed up the steps, making surprisingly less noise than I would've thought as he went. I put my half eaten cereal on the counter and ran upstairs to follow him in worry. He was in my room and he continued to sniff the air. His teeth clenched together angrily as he looked around the room and then at me.

"W-what's going on?" I asked again, still panicked.

"A vampire's been in here," he growled.

I gasped. "What?"

"You don't know?"

"No, why would I know?"

He sniffed the air again and I saw confusion add on to his angry expression. "It doesn't smell like a Cullen."

"It doesn't? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's totally different."

"Was it Victoria?" My heart started pounding at the thought.

He shook his head. "No. I know that redhead's scent by heart. It wasn't her either."

"Then…who was it?"

His fists clenched. "That's what I'd like to know."

Suddenly, things were starting to make more sense, but it still didn't ease my panic at this news.

"Last night when I got home, my closet door was open. I never leave my closet open unless I need something out of it. And then this morning, I tried to find my blouse to wear for the bonfire, but it was gone," I informed.

His eyes widened. "So, you think this vampire took it?"

"That would make sense."

He looked off thoughtfully and his feet began to tap, as if to help process the information. "And if you saw your closet open last night when you got back, then it must have come here while you were with the Cullens."

My arms began to shake as I realized. "Oh god, Charlie was here."

He came over and held my shoulders steady. "Bella, calm down. Charlie is okay, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Then don't worry about that. He's safe, that's what matters." He looked off thoughtfully. "But _why_ would the leech leave him alone and what would it want with your blouse?"

I definitely didn't know the answer, but I knew who might be able to help figure it out at least. I didn't exactly want to get them involved if this was dangerous, but I knew it was our best bet. Plus, they were helping with the Victoria problem anyway, which was already dangerous in its own right.

"Maybe the Cullens might know something," I suggested.

He snorted as he looked out the window. "I bet they do."

"I don't think they had anything to do with this, but it wouldn't hurt asking another vampire."

"Sure, sure."

I smiled weakly at him and headed downstairs. He followed close behind as I went to the phone and quickly dialed the all too familiar number of the Cullen family. Jacob stood close by to listen, which didn't bother me too much. The phone rang only once before someone picked up.

"Hello? Bella?" Edward answered.

"Edward," I answered back.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Um, a little frightened, actually."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, Jacob came over and-"

His voice suddenly became fierce. "What did he do to you?"

"No, he didn't do anything to me."

"Oh…" He kind of sounded disappointed, which Jacob growled at from behind me. "Then what's the matter?"

"Like I was saying, Jacob came over and went into my room. He said that he smelled a vampire. He thinks a vampire got into my room."

He was silent for a few seconds. "Was it Victoria?"

"No, he said he didn't recognize the scent."

"A vampire we don't know?"

"Could be, but I know that you would know of any vampires we were unfamiliar with."

"No, we don't know any vampires around here besides Victoria. When did this happen?"

"Last night while I was still with you. I came home and my closest door was open. Even worse, I think they might have taken my red blouse. I thought it was Charlie, but he said he didn't do it."

"Charlie was there when this happened?"

I gulped. "I think so."

He was silent again for a moment. "Alright, we'll be over there soon."

"What? You're coming over?"

"Bella, if another vampire is after you, we need to get its scent ourselves so we can be ready in case it comes back."

I gasped. "You think there's another one?"

"It's hard to say, but we need to be prepared."

"I don't want you getting hurt if this whole thing is dangerous."

He sighed. "Bella, it's not us you should be worried about getting hurt."

"But-"

He'd already hung up before I could say anything more. I stood there with the phone in my hand for a few seconds before hanging it up.

"They're coming here?" Jacob asked from behind me.

I turned around to look at him and nodded. "Yeah, to check the scent."

Jacob made a face that told me he was obviously not happy with them coming here, but he looked accepting of it too. I leaned against the nearest wall and sighed heavily. I didn't like the fact that people I loved were fighting my battles for me. If these vampires wanted me so badly, I should've been the one to face them. But what could I do, except let them have me? If I gave myself up to them, it'd definitely release the burden everyone had to go through for me, but I was also well aware of how much it would hurt everyone knowing that I was gone; Jacob especially. If anything, I'd keep myself alive for him.

Jacob went to the nearest window by the doorway and folded his arms as he looked out for the Cullens. He looked so focused and stern like I shouldn't dare disturb him, even though he was just looking out the window. I went back around the counter and continued eating my bowl of cereal silently. Even though I was beginning to eat at a faster pace, too much was going on in my mind to really pay attention to my food. I must have been eating extra slow, either that or my judgment of how fast the Cullens moved was way off base. Before I'd made much of any progress on my cereal, there was a loud and sudden knock at the front door which made me jump, followed by Jacob's reflexive growl at the arrival of vampires.

I quickly and carelessly tossed my cereal to the counter, almost spilling it in the process, and rushed to the door where Jacob already was. Jake couldn't keep the unpleasant look off his face as he opened the door and Edward quickly stepped inside. After him followed Carlisle and Alice at a calmer pace as they both greeted me lightly with smiles. Edward also turned toward me and smiled, nodding his head in greeting. I smiled back, but only for a second as Jacob cleared his throat loudly to get Edward's attention off of me.

"Make it quick," Jacob commanded, pointing to the stairs leading to my room.

Edward glared at him in irritation for a moment, but soon nodded. "Fine."

In an instant, they sped upstairs with wind trailing behind them as Jacob made his way to my side. I took the moment to look at him accusingly as I wasn't exactly thrilled with his attitude.

"Could you at least _try_ to be nice to them?" I asked.

"No promises," he said, rolling his eyes.

"They're here to help us. Come on."

He sighed heavily. "Sure, sure."

"That wasn't very believable."

"That's all you're getting from me."

I jabbed him in the side a little too forceful, as it felt like my knuckles slammed into a wall.

"Ouch," I complained softly, holding the part I hit.

Jake snickered to himself, which I glared at him for. He smiled nonchalantly and looked like he was about to say something, but his expression suddenly hardened as Edward, Alice, and Carlisle appeared right in front of us, catching me off guard. Jake looked at all three of them and made a face like he was demanding some kind of answer. Edward looked back at him unpleasantly, as if he wasn't willing to comply.

"Well?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"We didn't recognize the scent," Carlisle announced, "It definitely wasn't anyone we know."

I grimaced and my face seemed to stay plastered with worry. "What does this mean? Is it someone new?"

"Probably," Alice said, "Maybe a vampire passing by."

"Does that usually happen?"

"Rarely, but it can," Edward answered.

"Yes, but…" Carlisle said, pausing to think, "I don't think a normal passerby would've left Bella's father alive."

I cringed at that thought and Edward glanced at Carlisle for a second, looking at him like he should watch what he says.

Carlisle nodded once before continuing. "It's also quite odd that this individual would want to take something of Bella's."

"And the blouse I bought her too," Alice groaned in irritation.

It was silent for a moment as everyone brainstormed. I sighed heavily with worry and Jacob rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. I knew that it wasn't Victoria and the thought of her being so close to my house was definitely scary, but the whole thing would've at least made a lot of sense if it were her. She was the only one who wanted anything from me, why anyone else?

"Who knows, maybe it was some female vamp who stopped in to look for clothes. Maybe hers were all torn up and she needed to look fabulous," Jacob said, shrugging.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head briefly, like Jacob needed to get serious. Alice on the other hand giggled lightly at Jacob's suggestion and Carlisle nodded his head once to the side, like it was a possibility.

"I don't really care who it is, as long as we end them the next time they show themselves here again," Jacob continued.

"They wouldn't have come here in the first place if you did your job," Edward replied in a hard tone.

Jacob gritted his teeth. "What?"

"I thought you wolves had your side covered? What the hell were you doing, slacking off? How could you let someone get through like that?"

"We make sure someone is on patrol at all times during the night and we didn't pick up any scent. Even during the day when she's already either with me or you, we still have someone on patrol. We're covered, what about you? How do we know it didn't come from your side? What the hell have you leeches been doing?" Jacob growled and jabbed a finger at Alice. "Isn't she supposed to be keeping some psychic eye on this kind of thing?"

"I was focusing my attention on Victoria, she was our main threat," Alice defended.

"Well you should've widen your little crystal ball scope and considered others."

"I can only do so much, Jacob. I can't see multiple futures at once, especially not for ones of vampires I've never met. And I certainly can't rely on Bella's anymore, thanks to you."

"Have you ever thought of doing your own patrols, or is that just not your style? I guess protecting Bella is not worth getting your clothes dirty."

Edward and Alice both hissed in unison and Jacob responded with a low growl. I quickly put myself between the conflicting sides with my hand pushing against Jake to keep him back.

"Stop! This isn't anyone's fault," I reasoned.

Carlisle put his hand out at Edward and Alice in warning before looking at Jacob with eyes of understanding.

"We will do whatever we can to keep Bella safe from harm, just as we trust you will. With this new event, I believe new precautions should be taken," Carlisle offered.

Jacob nodded once. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Bella will need to be more closely guarded," Edward came in, "We can stand guard close to her house at night to make sure nothing gets in. We got lucky this time, but if it happens again, we'll be ready."

"If anyone's going to guard her house, it'll be us."

"No, you need to cover your side. We'll take care of things here."

"And what about your side, huh? Do you really want to leave that wide area unprotected and risk a vampire getting so close?"

"How about a compromise?" Carlisle suggested, "During the first half of the night, two of us can stand guard. Then we will leave and let your pack take over. After all, we do need to feed and we often do at night."

Jacob looked to the ceiling as he thought about Carlisle's offer. He pulled me closer to him with his arm that was already on me until I was pressed against his side, still with a thoughtful expression. I wasn't sure if he was even aware that he pulled me so close.

"We'd like to do our part. Weren't you accusing us of slacking?" Edward added.

"Fine," Jacob groaned, "But I'll have to discuss this with Sam before anything's official."

Carlisle nodded. "Understood."

" Wait!" I finally spoke, "I can't let you guys go through all that trouble just for me."

"Bella, it's no trouble at all. We want to," Edward assured.

"But, you'll be putting yourselves in danger."

"Bella, _we're_ not the ones in danger," Jacob said, raising a brow at me like I should know what was really at risk.

I grimaced and couldn't help but look at the powerful figures before me. In comparison, I really was the weak one here. An easy target.

"Well, if that's all settled, then I suppose we can leave now," Carlisle announced.

"Yeah," Jacob said too eagerly, like they should've been gone a while ago.

Carlisle nodded and gestured toward the door so Edward and Alice would follow. They were half way out when Alice turned her head back to smile at me.

"I'll see you Monday at school, Bella," Alice said with a smile and waved goodbye.

Edward smiled softly at me, trying to ignore Jacob, and turned back around as they all vanished from sight, speeding incredibly fast through the trees.

"Finally," Jacob said, his mood quickly turning brighter once they were gone.

I didn't respond as I shrugged out of his arm and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't hungry anymore, so I grabbed my bowl of cereal and dumped the rest in the sink. I put it with the other dirty dishes and silverware pilled high on the left side of the sink. I hadn't done the dishes in a while and I figured now would be a good time, since I was here already. I turned the faucet on and started scrubbing with the sponge and dish soap nearby.

"Um…" Jacob murmured close to my ear, catching me completely off guard as I jumped and splashed myself with water.

"Jeez, Jake!" I complained. I wasn't sure if it was because I wasn't paying attention or because Jacob was so good at sneaking up on people, but I wasn't expecting him to get so close. I probably should have expected it.

"Oops, sorry. Want me to help?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay…" He paused to look at me like I was a different person or something. "You scrub, I'll rinse and dry."

"Sure."

He gave me the same look as he grabbed the dish towel wrapped around the base of the faucet. I scrubbed the first dish until it was good and sudsy, as Jake took it from me and rinsed it off under the flowing water and dried thoroughly. We continued the same routine with a few more dishes in an admittedly awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Really? You don't seem all that fine."

"Well, I am." I said it a bit more irritated, scrubbing a plate with a bit more force than necessary.

"No, you're not. Come on, talk to me."

I looked at him unpleasantly, but it didn't affect him. He was determined on getting me to talk as he wouldn't stop staring until I did.

"Come on, Bells," he insisted.

"Fine," I said, jabbing a foamy plate in front of him as he took it, "I'm weak."

He looked at me confused. "Weak?"

"I don't want to be some weak damsel in distress as I watch everyone else fight my battles."

"It's our battle too. A bloodsucker's entered our land and targeted a human. It's our job to stop them. Besides, you don't have much of a choice. You're a human up against a vampire."

"So in other words, I'm weak up against someone strong."

"Stop that! Being human doesn't make you weak." He growled low. "And being a vampire definitely doesn't make you strong either."

I thrust another plate at him along with a fork. "And that's another thing, Jake. Would it kill you to be nice to the Cullens?"

He groaned as he took the plate and fork from me. "Easier said than done, Bella."

"It's pretty easy for me."

"Yeah, for _you_. And I still don't understand why."

"Why what?"

"Why you can be so happy with them after what they did. It didn't affect your opinion of them at all?"

"Nope." I said it quick and blunt, trying not to delve any deeper into past events.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on."

I ignored him as I scrubbed the silverware in my hand a little too forceful, displaying my frustration, and jabbed the item in Jacob's direction to rinse and dry. I definitely wasn't paying attention. I hadn't realized that the piece of silverware in my hand happened to be a knife and my aim towards Jake was completely off until it was too late.

"OW!" Jacob yelled, recoiling from the knife stabbing into his left shoulder.

I gasped and dropped the knife to the floor when I caught a glimpse at the thin gash already oozing blood. He covered the wound with his right hand, but it didn't stop the blood from slowing trickling down his arm.

"Oh my god, Jake!" I shouted, holding onto the counter as I felt my head spin and stomach turn from the sight.

"Ouch! I know you were mad at me and wanted to be stronger, but damn, Bella," he complained.

I took a few deep breaths through my mouth to calm myself. "Here, please, just wrap this around it." I grabbed the damp dish towel he was using, not concerned about it getting ruined, and shoved it at him.

He shook his head, but took it and placed it under the already running faucet. He squeezed it out just a bit and began wiping the blood trail clean from his arm. He went over his wound once as the dish towel stained red and my head spun again. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes tight as I tried to get a grip. I opened them back up and cautiously looked at Jake's wound to see that it had already healed up. All the blood was gone and only a faded pink line was left on his shoulder.

"Jeez, Bella," he sigh, shaking his head at me.

I grimaced. "Jake, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. You can…hit me or something if you want."

He gave another one of his 'Are you crazy?' looks, and I may have been to grant a werewolf permission to hit me, but I didn't take what I said back. He continued to look at me with one brow raised and I lowered my head shamefully, but still looked up at him. He then clenched his hand into a fist and lifted it above me. He let his fist drop down on top of my head and I winced from his hit as it felt like my brain may have shifted out of place.

"Ow…" I complained softly, rubbing my head.

His eyes widened in shock. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

I nodded once slowly. "Yeah, it kind of did."

He cringed and quickly removed my hand so he could check to see if he did any serious damage.

"I don't think it left a mark or anything," I said.

"Crap. That wasn't supposed to hurt." He rubbed his thumb across the top of my head. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize. I _stabbed_ you."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, but it wasn't serious. I've got pretty tough skin, y'know. The cut wasn't deep and there wasn't too much blood."

"Not too much blood? Our definitions of 'too much' must be extremely off."

He chuckled. "Now, if someone with the strength of a werewolf stabbed me…" He cringed again slightly at the thought. "_That_ would _really_ hurt. Good thing you're not."

I grimaced and looked back to the floor. Even though I was just a weak human who couldn't stab a werewolf correctly, it still didn't change that I hurt him.

He smiled down at me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I rested my head against his chest as I hugged him back, taking in his warmth. I could feel all my frustration disappear as if he was burning it away.

"We are a messed up pair, huh?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Sure are."

We held each other like that for what seemed like an eternity, or at least I wanted it to be. The room was pretty quiet as we didn't say anything, with only the running water from the sink making any noise.

"You're not weak, Bella," Jacob suddenly said.

I pulled my head back to look up at him. "Huh?"

"You're not weak."

"Really? Didn't you just say that your cut wasn't bad because I didn't have the strength?"

He shook his head. "Not like that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Bella, you're human, that's all. And like I said, being human does not make you weak. For what you are, I'd say you're very strong."

"Yeah right…"

"I mean it. You hang out with vampires and werewolves like it's no big deal. Most people would tremble from the thought of it."

"I guess…"

"And if that's not enough, you've got them fighting for you like an army. If I ever heard of a woman who had an army of supernatural creatures, I'd say she's pretty damn strong. Smart too."

I raised a brow at him. "You make me sound like some kind of manipulator; like I train vampires and werewolves to do my bidding."

He shrugged with a smirk. "What is your wish, madam?"

I rolled my eyes which he chuckled to in response. He kept me in his embrace, but moved his hand up to stroke my hair gently.

"I've said this before, Bella, but you're perfect just the way you are. Don't think that you're not good enough or that there's something wrong with you that you need to fix. You're you, and I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled sincerely. "Clumsiness included."

I smiled back and hugged him tighter, resting my head back into his chest. "Thank you."

We stayed like that for another supposed eternity, until Jacob shifted his eyes back to the dishes, telling me that we still had work to do. We washed the rest of the dishes together, following the same steps. Jake would often flip and spin the dishes over his head and catch them as a way to dry them off, but he was really just trying to impress me and make this otherwise boring chore somewhat fun. I'd just giggle at his moves and he'd grin in response.

Once the dishes were finished, Jake went to check the time on our digital clock by the phone. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly. "Sure."

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, I've got some serious explaining to do. *sigh* I'm really sorry for missing the month of August and almost missing September. College was starting back up and we were getting stuff ready to go back. I'm here now, but still sort of settling in and arranging my schedule and whatnot. It was a lot to do and I just couldn't get in the mood of writing when so much was on my mind. But it's all good now (hopefully). August and September were sort of irregular, but October will pick back up. So expect the next chapter near the beginning of October.**

**Chapter 17 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	17. Chapter 17: Kidnapped

17. Kidnapped

BELLA SWAN

Jacob held my hand securely as we walked up the steep hill, just in case I fell. It was a wise decision because I did fall, many times, but Jake always caught me before I hit the ground. The walk was pretty familiar to me. It brought back a certain memory that I was having trouble deciding was bad or good. It was easy to say that the memory was bad, I did almost drown, and over a guy that I wasn't even with no less. But in a way, it was also good. I knew that our first kiss was what made me realize how much I did love Jake, but I also knew that I loved him before that. I didn't want to think that something as simple as him saving my life was what got me to fall for him; I knew that wasn't true. There was a lot more to Jacob than just that. Still, it was a memory that stuck in my mind. Even now, the image of Jacob holding me, warming me, and that feeling of safety, it overshadowed anything else that happened that day.

"Whoa," Jacob suddenly said as I tripped without even noticing and he caught me once again in his arms.

I grimaced and shook my head at how clumsy I was being, even more so than usual. "Sorry."

"What are you thinking so hard about anyway?"

"Um…just this place."

"What about it?"

I didn't answer right away, trying to properly say it without sounding blunt. I didn't have to though, as Jacob made a face that told me he knew what I meant.

"Oh…" he muttered low. It was clear on Jake's face that he'd leaned toward that memory being a bad one, which was understandable.

"Exactly where are we setting up the bonfire?"

"Right at the top." He sighed as he set me back on my feet and continued walking with me. "It's not the same ledge that we jump from and we won't be _right_ by the edge. But if you want to set up somewhere else…"

"No, it's fine," I assured him, "I don't plan on jumping off anymore cliffs. Although, I have been stumbling a lot today."

It was supposed to be a joke, but Jake's expression told me he didn't appreciate it too much. My face turned apologetic in reaction, which he sighed and shook his head at.

"Want me to just carry you?" he offered.

I groaned. "No…"

"Are you sure, because I do think it would go faster."

"Aren't we almost there anyway?"

He looked ahead for a second where the trees began opening up and the ground that was once dirt, twigs, and leaves fanned out into the stone precipice. There were several large boulders positioned in a curve that seemed to separate the rocky terrain from everything else.

"Yep, that's it," he confirmed as he led me through what was left of the dirt path.

As soon as we got there, I could immediately tell that it wasn't the same cliff top that I had jumped from. The area was much wider and seemed somewhat reserved. The boulders looked like chairs the way they were set around the open surface that I assumed was where the fire would be set up. Jacob took my hand as we walked closer to the cliff's edge, close enough to see out into the ocean, but not enough for me to possibly trip over the ledge and kill myself.

"You can see everything from here," Jacob said with a hint of admiration.

"Wow…"

I leaned my head into his side as I took in the scenery. It was like something you'd see on a postcard. The ocean was calm as the waves made slow lazy laps back and forth along the shoreline. The sky was so clear and blue, creating a contrast with thin layers of wispy clouds hovering over the dark green forest. I surprised me to think that we'd been living in something so breathtaking all this time.

"La Push is beautiful," I sighed.

He nodded eagerly. "It really is."

"I'm surprised you've never taken me here before."

"Well, forgive me if you being in a place that's higher than twenty feet makes me nervous."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why bring me along?"

"Because this is an important event that I don't want you to miss. It wouldn't be complete or any fun without you."

"That's nice to know, I guess."

"Wanna sit down?"

"Please. My feet are killing me."

He smiled and led me over to one of the boulders set around us. It had a pretty smooth surface and was high enough that my feet dangled over the side while Jacob's could manage touching the ground.

"It's not a couch, but good enough, right?" he asked.

"Mmhmm…"

I put my arms around his waist and leaned back into his side as I continued admiring the scenery. I felt him rest his cheek on top of my head and his hand gently rubbed my shoulder. With a sigh of contentment, I took in his warmth and got lost in the moment. It felt like another date with him until I remembered that more people were supposed to join us.

"Aren't Quil and Embry supposed to meet us here?" I asked.

"Yeah. They _should_ be here by now."

"Maybe if I had a cell phone, we could call them."

His face lit up as if a light bulb turned on in his head. "My howl is like a cell phone. Want me to give that a try?"

"Be my guest."

I unwrapped myself from around him as he got to his feet and turned in the direction of the trees. "Be right back."

I nodded as he made his way behind a thick oak tree. I wondered to myself if I should've been watching while he changed or turn my head. It didn't make too big of a difference anyway, since I could barely see him behind the tree he chose. It didn't take long before he walked out on all fours and quickly let out a low howl that got higher in pitch until he cut it off after five seconds. He stood there silently for a moment until his head perked up as if he heard a noise. I looked around to see if anyone was coming, but didn't see nor hear anything. He started to make low grumbling noises and short barks toward nothing in particular until he looked at me with a wolf-like grin. I looked back at him confused before he dashed behind the oak tree again. I kept my eyes in his direction and waited for him to emerge again. It didn't take long though, as he came out fully clothed and made his way beside me.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"They said they're on their way. Jared's coming too."

"Oh, really? He wanted to come?"

"Sort of. Apparently he was with Kim who was taking forever to pick out something to wear to the bonfire. He couldn't tell her himself how bored he was, but Kim could see it. She told him to go have fun."

"That's nice of her."

"I don't get imprinted couples sometimes." He paused and made a grimace, as if he didn't mean for that to come out. I stayed attentive though, wanting him to continue his statement. "I mean…even though Jared was bored, I could still tell that he wouldn't mind as long as he was around Kim. It makes sense because I always got the feeling that their imprint's presence made them happy. Then she tells him to go have fun without her, and he suddenly wants nothing more than to do that."

I tilted my head to the side. "Is it possible to be bored and happy at the same time?"

He shrugged. "I guess anything's possible with your imprint. Maybe happiness is always included in the package."

I knew where this was headed and I cringed at the thoughts that were slowly going through my head about imprinting, mainly me keeping him from his "happiness". But from what Alice told me, Jacob most likely wouldn't find his; she might not even exist. What did that mean, that he wasn't meant to be happy?

"You're my happiness, Bella," he exclaimed suddenly, as if he read my mind. He sat back down, wrapping his arms around me, and I couldn't help doing the same. "You always have been."

I smiled. "So, if I ever dragged you along for a shopping spree, you'd be happy?"

He perked his lips thoughtfully for a second. "Well, I know that you'd never do that to me, so I don't have to worry about that."

I chuckled. "You're right."

"JAKE! JAKE!" yelled a voice deep into the trees behind us.

I jumped in alarm and Jacob got back on his feet, his head darting towards the direction of the voice; confused, but alert.

"Jake, are you there? I'm coming!" the voice yelled again in worry.

Jacob's eyes widened in recognition. "Seth?"

"Yeah, it's me! I'm almost there, don't worry!" the voice of Seth called back, getting closer.

Much sooner than I expected, Seth came into view as he raced up the hill, heading straight toward us at an impressive speed. At first I could only see his head over the hill's horizon, but as he got closer, his whole body could be seen. My eyes were focused on how fast his feet moved for a moment until I realized that his legs were bare, along with the rest of his body. Though I was seeing him in 'all his glory', it took my brain a second to react. My face turned completely red as I gasped in panic and quickly covered my eyes. I heard a gasp from Seth's direction as well and the clomping of his feet suddenly came to a halt.

"Seth, what the hell?" I heard Jacob shout in annoyance.

"B-but…I thought you…" Seth half-answered meekly.

"You thought what?"

"I…I thought you were in trouble."

"In trouble?"

"Y-yeah. I heard you howl and I thought it might have been an emergency. But when I phased to see what it was, I couldn't hear you. I thought…maybe a vampire got you and forced you back into human form…or something."

"Seth, that wasn't an urgent howl."

"It wasn't?"

"No. If you couldn't hear me, then you must've phased pretty late. And why the hell didn't you bring clothes with you?"

He was silent for a second before answering. "I kind of ripped the ones I had on when I phased. I thought you were in trouble and I _was_ late…so I kind of panicked. I ran towards the howl as fast as I could in my wolf form, but phased back because I thought you'd respond to my voice."

"Seth, don't you think it would've been a better idea to get Sam first, if there really was a vampire here?"

"I…didn't think about that."

"And if there was a vampire, wouldn't it have been safer to stay a wolf and just sniff me out?"

"I didn't think about that either…" I could hear the embarrassment in Seth's voice.

Jacob groaned. "Rookie…"

It was silent for a minute and I wondered if Seth may have left, since werewolves tend to move around without making noise sometimes. I peeked through my fingers slightly and I could see Seth behind the same tree Jake went to, his head poking out the side with an embarrassed look that matched his tone of voice.

"I'm sorry," Seth muttered, "I'll go away now."

Jacob sighed. "No, you might as well stay. You'll be coming back here in about two hours anyway."

"Really? I can?"

"Yeah. Just, please phase and howl for someone to bring you pants or something."

"R-right…"

I kept my eyes closed until Jacob patted me on the shoulder, telling me it was okay to look. Still standing a good distance away from us was a tall, gangly wolf with sandy colored fur. Even as a wolf, I could tell his expression was awkward as he'd glance at me with his head down. I gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that everything was okay and I could tell he smiled back. Seth howled in the same way Jacob did and remained in his spot, communicating with the others I assumed.

Ten minutes passed relatively silent with Jacob keeping me warm from every chilled breeze that would pass by and Seth sitting against the thick oak tree. Seth's head suddenly perked up as laughter could be heard from the same direction Seth came from. I could tell that it was more than one person making the noise, but couldn't judge how many. I didn't have to think for too long as Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul came into view, all eyes on Seth with humorous expressions.

"Seth, Seth, Seth," Jared teased as he shook his head, "Still learning I see."

"I think he really did pick up Bella's scent and just wanted her to see his goods, that's all," Paul laughed.

Seth whimpered in response, keeping his head down.

"Hey, leave him alone," I defended, stepping forward a bit, "He was just worried about Jake."

Jacob glanced at me for a second and nodded. "Sure shows how much he cares about his brothers. I didn't see you guys come running."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Because we know when something's an emergency."

Embry erased the amused grin on his face and went over to Seth. His head was still down, but Embry patted him on the back and smiled sincerely, though I wasn't sure if Seth could see it.

"It's all good, man," Embry assured him, "Here, I brought your clothes."

In Embry's left hand were some folded shorts and a black tank top that everyone else was also wearing. Seth looked up at him, giving a thankful nod, before taking the clothes into his mouth and going behind the oak tree once more. He came out quickly, fully dressed and on two legs. They were all formed in a horizontal line facing us. I wasn't sure if Seth meant to do it, but he connected with them perfectly as he jogged out from behind the tree. Seth looked like he truly belonged and I think he noticed as a cheerful grin stretched across his face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Well this is more people than I expected. Who invited Paul anyway?" Jacob asked in slight annoyance.

Paul raised a brow in offense. "What? I'm not allowed to hang out with you guys?"

"Really, it was just supposed to be me, Bella, Quil, and Embry."

Jared shrugged. "Things change."

Jacob looked at Jared accusingly. "Let me guess. You invited him."

"He invited himself actually," Quil corrected as he walked over to us, smiling at me and nodding his head in greeting.

"Hey guys, I'm right here…" Paul said, waving his hand in the air.

"We can get more wood for the bonfire this way," I reasoned and smiled back at Quil.

"Oh, that's what we're doing?" Seth asked.

Embry grinned and turned toward Jacob. "And a race with him afterwards."

Jacob's eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "A race? That's what you wanted to do up here?"

"Yep, a downhill race."

"Booo," Paul complained.

Embry looked at Paul annoyed. "What?"

"We all know Jake will win. It'll be boring."

"Hey, I've gotten faster, y'know."

"I bet you couldn't even beat me. I should race Jake."

Jacob snickered. "That wouldn't even be a challenge."

"What if we all raced together? It doesn't have to be one-on-one," Seth suggested.

"Nah, I'm lazy today," Quil claimed and pretended to yawn.

"Oh yeah, which is why you came all the way up here in the first place," Jared said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "You just know you'll lose."

"Yeppers, and I'm admitting it right now."

"Just be glad Leah's not here. She'd embarrass us all," Embry reminded.

"Hey yeah! Jake, I'm not as annoying as Leah, right?" Paul asked eagerly.

Jacob put a finger to his lip and his expression became very thoughtful, almost exaggerated. "Hmmmmm…"

Paul's eyes narrowed angrily. "Oh, come on."

Jake sighed. "I guess not."

Paul smiled with a sense of accomplishment, his anger completely gone, while everyone else looked like they agreed. Seth made a slight grimace, obviously not too comfortable with everyone's dislike of his sister, though he didn't look like he would say anything to defend her. I didn't know if it was because he just didn't want to speak up or because there wasn't much to defend.

"So, are we going to go get some wood now?" Seth asked, eager to change the subject.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Jake took my hand as he led the way back into the woods with the others following, spread evenly apart. Quil pointed out a spot a little ways east where numerous fallen branches and small twigs lay. We made our way there and Jacob let my hand go to collect whatever he could find. I did the same and remained close to him as I picked up a bunch of sticks ranging in length and thickness from ones the size of my finger to some as long as Jake's arm. The other's also collected a lot and ended up making a competition out of it to see who could get the biggest ones. Paul didn't even settle for sticks on the ground and broke off a bunch of huge branches from various trees, determined to have the largest batch. A lot of the smaller twigs were ignored because of this. I kind of felt sorry for them, which was odd considering we were collecting them to be burned, unless wooden objects welcomed that fate.

Once we had as much as we could carry, everyone headed back to the meeting spot. They all took turns placing their finds in one pile.

"So, I win, right?" Paul said confidently.

"I dunno. Isn't breaking branches off of trees cheating?" Quil asked.

"There were no rules."

"How big should the fire be anyway?" Jared asked.

"I'd say nothing that goes over our heads," Jacob answered.

"What?" Paul exclaimed in surprise, "Man, we got all this wood. We might as well make the fire as big as it can get."

"Well, we don't want to start a forest fire or anything like that," I reasoned.

Paul rolled his eyes. "We know how to control a fire. And even if Smokey the Bear gets on our case, we'll just push him off this cliff." He pointed his thumb toward the edge. "And unlike Bella, Smokey doesn't have a lovesick werewolf to save him."

Jacob glared at Paul for that comment, though it didn't bother me too much.

"Very funny…" I responded.

Paul chuckled innocently. "What?"

"Speaking of lovesick, how're you handling that one girl, Paul?" Embry asked with a smirk.

Paul's expression suddenly became uncomfortable. "What one girl? Be more specific."

"You know, the one you said you might actually stick with."

"I say that about a lot of girls. You know I'm never serious about it."

"But with this girl, you really were serious. We heard it in your head, Paul," Quil added.

"Whatever. Life goes on," Paul tried saying indifferently, though indicating that things didn't work out too well, "I'll just get myself a new one. No biggie."

"Oh, that's real nice, Paul," I commented with clear sarcasm.

It never sat right with me that Paul could just go from girl to girl so easily like he did. Jake had told me stories of how sometimes he'd look for one night stands, while other times he'd meet a girl and in one day they'd already be a couple; one that lasts a week tops. Paul always acted like it was no big deal and that it was the lifestyle he was fond of, but sometimes I could tell that he wanted something more deep down. The hard mask that he wore would slip every so often. It reminded me of Jacob a little.

Paul shrugged. "Well, it's summer, school's out, and the picking's good. Sorry if you find that offensive."

"Oh that's right. School is already out for you guys," I remembered, ignoring Paul's attitude.

Jacob nodded. "Yep. Tonight will be a ceremonial bonfire slash 'school's out' celebration."

"Lucky you. I've still got finals to deal with."

"Hey Bella, any single girls at your school you know of?" Paul asked nonchalantly.

I raised a brow at him. "You'd really go for senior girls?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"Aren't they a little out of your league?"

"I dunno. It's working out for Jake pretty well."

Jacob made a face like he was ignoring Paul, though Jake clearly heard what he said. I didn't say anything else; he did have a point there.

"Really, getting girls is easy. Doesn't matter what grade they're in," Paul continued.

"Jeez, listen to you, Mr. Playa," Quil chuckled as Paul smiled proudly.

"You used to think the same way, Quil. 'Used to' being the key words," Embry added.

Quil groaned. "I still do…sometimes."

"Liar!" Embry shouted, jabbing a finger at him.

Jacob started laughing and I looked at him a bit confused.

"What are they talking about?" I asked.

"Embry thinks Quil's enthusiasm toward girls has changed since he imprinted. And I have to agree," Jacob answered.

"It hasn't changed," Quil defended, though his tone was weak.

"Liar!" Jacob and Embry both shouted together.

Jared chuckled. "Seriously, Quil, who are you kidding? I know the feeling, dude."

Quil threw his hands up and sighed heavily, giving up the argument. It did make me wonder how drastically imprinting could change someone. Obviously, they'd devote most of their attention to their imprint, but would it affect their personality in other ways too. I knew my mind would automatically think about how Jacob could change if it ever happened to him, even though I was sure it wouldn't. I tried to shake that thought away and ended up shifting it toward Paul. Paul focusing on one woman for his whole life would be something to see.

"But I don't know, Paul. A senior would be a challenge at least," Embry said.

Paul smirked as his eyes focused on me. "I disagree. I think it'll be pretty easy."

Paul kept his eyes locked on me, narrowing them like a lion targeting its prey. I was starting to feel uncomfortable and instinctively stepped back toward Jacob. Suddenly, I felt something make contact with the back of my knees and my feet were swept off the ground. I gasped when I thought I would fall, but felt warm arms catch me before I hit the ground. My eyes were closed the whole time, but I assumed it was Jacob who caught me. I was quickly proven wrong the moment I opened my eyes and looked up to see Paul with a big grin on his face.

"See, that was easy," Paul exclaimed.

"I will _kill_ you," Jacob growled, glaring at Paul.

"Oh, oh, are we playing _that_ game?" Quil asked in excitement.

Paul nodded. "Yep."

"No!" Jacob countered.

"What is going on?" I shouted, completely bewildered.

"Oh come on, Jake, it'll be fun," Quil said, putting his arm on Jake's shoulder to calm him down.

"No, it won't," Jacob yelled.

"Aw, don't be a hypocrite. You had fun the last time. You just don't like that it's Bella this time around."

"Damn right I don't."

"What?" I shouted again.

"Paul, hurry up and run while you can," Jared warned.

Paul nodded, holding me securely to him, and dashed into the woods at a pretty impressive speed before I had the chance to protest. He weaved through trees and never ran in a straight line as he made his way steadily downhill. I was already confused and started to get dizzy, but even if I felt fine, I still would have had no idea where we were because of his erratic running pattern.

"Paul, put me down right now," I demanded.

"No, no, not yet," Paul insisted.

"Not yet? What the hell are you doing? What is going on?"

"Jeez, Bella, it's just a game. We played it with Emily one time, only Quil was the kidnapper."

My eyes widened. "Kidnapper?"

"Yep. This is what happens when werewolves get bored. Still better than a race we all know the outcome to though."

"You're kidnapping me?" I raised my voice.

"Whoa, easy. But yeah, more or less, I am. And they're gonna come and rescue you, if they can."

"I'm sure they will. And I'm sure Jacob will kick your ass. I did not sign up for this _game_."

He laughed loudly for a moment, but quickly stopped and calmed himself to a chuckle, like laughing was a bad idea. "Emily didn't sign up for it either, but she kind of had fun. As for Jacob kicking my ass, I'd like to see him try. Besides, he's gotta give the others a chance at me anyway. It's one of the rules."

"There are rules to this stupid game?"

He nodded. "Rule number one would be to stay human and not rely on your wolf. Although, since I'm out numbered, I get a pass on that rule."

"Isn't that dangerous for them?"

"I'm not gonna kill them or anything. Besides, it's kind of a last resort kind of thing. See, they all get a turn at trying to pin me to the floor. If I lose, then it's wolf time and I get another chance."

"Oh, that's very fair." I made my sarcasm clear.

"Hey, you'd be surprised what can be done as a group. They probably won't be able to pin my wolf, but they sure got Quil last time."

"And where was I when this happened last time?"

"Hanging out with leeches." His tone was not approving.

I scowled at him, but he just shrugged in response. I found it very ironic that just a few hours ago, I was talking to Jake about how I didn't want to feel like a damsel in distress, yet here I was being kidnapped by a "friend" no less.

"Hold on tight," Paul warned as he increased his speed.

As much as I didn't want to touch Paul anymore than I already was, I didn't feel very secure in his arms. Even though he was holding me tight enough not to drop me, it still felt like I could slip with each step he took. For my own safety, I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his shoulders before he jumped off a ledge I didn't see coming. I yelp as I didn't know how long of a drop it'd be, but thankfully it was only a few feet. Paul grinned as he stopped to look around the area. There was nothing but trees and broken branches as far as I could see; we were nowhere near the dirt path Jake and I originally took up here.

I struggled in his arms as we were a little too close for my tastes; I knew I couldn't break out of his grip. I then remembered what Jake said about me being strong because of the support I had from supernatural creatures and how it was like I commanded an army. I also remembered his comment about how any other girl would be freaked out by something like this. For me, it was just another day with my crazy werewolves. I guessed to command a supernatural army, you'd need a strong mind.

"Paul Lahote, you put me down this instant," I demanded as sternly as I could.

His eyes widened as he looked at me, surprised by my tone. I maintained myself as I glared at him severely, not letting up a bit until he did as I said.

"O-okay. But only because this is a good place to stop and hide," Paul said calmly as he set me on my feet. I wondered if he really meant that or if I actually intimidated him. For my own self-esteem, I believed the latter.

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets as I leaned against the closest tree by us. Paul folded his arms and positioned himself in front of me as if he was guarding his treasure, grinning evilly like a generic villain you see on TV.

"And now we wait for their arrival. If they can't find us in twenty minutes, I win by default," Paul explained.

"You're lucky I don't know where I am or I'd just leave."

"Well that's no fun."

I groaned. "I'm already not having fun. How is this fun for me anyway?"

"You'll get to watch us fight. That's fun, right?"

"I don't think 'fun' is the word for that."

Five minutes passed in silence as we waited for the others to find us. Paul would rock back and forth on the heels of his feet as he'd look around and listen for any sign of them approaching.

"So…how's life?" he asked, turning his head around to look at me.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess, if you don't mind being targeted by a vampire I mean."

He laughed, but stopped himself again, lowering to a chuckle. "Just the usual stuff in the life of Bella Swan."

"Yep, just the usual."

"I wish that redhead would quit running away and fight. What's the point of coming here if you're just gonna head right back out?" He paused for a second. "Then again, if we killed her too quickly, then we'd have nothing left to do."

"She might not be the only thing you have to worry about. Just yesterday, another vampire actually came into my house."

His eyes widened in shocked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Another vampire?"

I nodded. "It came into my room when I was with the Cullens. Jacob couldn't recognize the scent and neither could the Cullens, but Jake said he'd talk with Sam about a new strategy."

He was silent for a second as he processed the new information. "Dude, vampires are just on your ass. They won't leave you alone."

"Tell me about it."

"You must be scared."

"A little, but I'm more scared for you guys. You have to fight them."

He sighed. "Bella, we're big scary werewolves designed to kill vampires. You're a vulnerable teen girl."

"Don't remind me."

"Now I almost feel bad for kidnapping you."

"Good. You should."

"Almost, Bella, almost."

I sighed. "So, how's life with you. Who's this girl?"

He groaned. "Just a girl."

I raised a brow at him. "Just a girl? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If it's just a girl, then why do you sound annoyed?"

"I don't sound annoyed," he yelled, getting angry.

I flinched and looked to my feet. "Sorry."

He was silent for a minute until he let out a sigh. "It's cool, sorry for yelling." He paused for a moment. "It's just, when I _am_ interested in sticking with a girl, I'm usually the one who decides if it's working out or not. And of course, it usually doesn't, so I break it off."

I looked back up at him. "Mmhmm."

"This was the first time that…she broke it off."

"Oooh." I nodded in understanding.

"Happened right after the last day of school." He chuckled without humor. "You know how I have a temper. As soon as she said the words, I knew I was gonna phase. I got myself the hell out of there."

"Good. I'm glad you didn't kill her."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

I smiled. "I'm sure the right girl is out there for you somewhere. Someone who can handle your hot-headedness."

"Let's not get too carried away. But until then, I'll continue sampling."

"Nice," I said with sarcasm.

"I hear them. The princess is over yonder," the voice of Quil shouted from over the ledge we jumped from.

"Oh. Here they come," Paul said in excitement.

As soon as he said it, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Seth all jumped down to us in perfect sync with each other, forming the same horizontal line as before. Paul put his evil grin back on as Jacob glared at him, clearly just as annoyed by this game as I was.

"Fear not, fair maiden, for we are here to your rescue," Embry announced in a valiant tone.

I groaned. "Shut up."

He raised a brow at me in exaggerated offense. "Oh, well then never mind, we'll be leaving now."

"Stay," Jacob instructed.

Paul chuckled. "So, who's first?"

"Let me just pin you so we can get this over with," Jake said confidently, cracking his knuckles.

Before Jacob could step forward though, Seth began walking toward us, his expression completely calm.

Jake shrugged. "Or Seth could give it a shot."

"Yeah, go for it, Seth," Quil cheered.

Paul positioned himself in a defensive stance as Seth made his way over to us. He grinned in anticipation for a moment until Seth completely walked passed him and continued toward me, leaving Paul with a face so perplexed that I couldn't help but giggle at.

"I'm here to rescue you, I guess," Seth said with a smile, holding his hand out to me.

"Dude. Seth. Cheating," Paul complained.

Seth looked back at him confused. "There's rules? I thought we were just supposed to rescue Bella."

"Jake, did you explain to him the rules?"

Jake shook his head. "No, because I didn't even wanna play this. Seth, by all means, rescue Bella."

"No. Seth, you gotta pin me first," Paul demanded.

Seth looked at me apologetically as he decided in his head to play by the rules. I smiled weakly in response as he backed up and faced Paul. Paul went back to his defensive stance and Seth mimicked him, both ready for their little match. They eyed each other for a moment, trying to find some kind of opening. Seth was the smallest one out of the group, though still taller than me. I didn't want to think that his size would cause him to lose, but looking at them now, Seth did seem like the underdog.

Without much warning, Seth ducked down and swept his leg underneath Paul's foot to trip him up. Paul stumbled to keep his balance, but Seth took the opportunity to push against his chest and shoulder to the ground. Paul growled and slipped out from underneath him as Seth began stumbling to get to his feet, not expecting Paul to escape so soon. Paul lunged, catching Seth around the waist and jerked down hard sideways, pulling Seth back to the ground heavily. Paul held onto Seth's torso tighter and wrapped his long legs around Seth's lower body to keep him still as Seth struggled to get free from Paul's steel trap-like grip. Seth groaned and kept still, giving up. Paul grinned triumphantly and released Seth as they both got to their feet. Jacob sighed and waved his hand over for Seth to come back.

"That was a good try," Jacob complimented as Seth made his way over to them with a defeated expression.

Quil and Embry patted Seth on the shoulder while Jared began stepping forward.

"My turn," Jared announced.

"You better win," Jacob said.

"I don't plan on losing to Paul of all people."

Paul gave Jared a dirty look as he got back into his defensive position. Jared looked at Paul calmly, standing in front of him with his arms at his side, completely unguarded.

"What are you doing? You're totally defenseless. Oh I get it, you think you can beat me without needing to defend yourself. Stop being so damn cocky," Paul growled angrily.

"Easy, that's not it," Jared reasoned, holding his hand out to Paul, "I'm joining the dark side."

"What?" everyone shouted at once, including myself.

Paul stared at him in confusion, but Jared kept a sincere smile to let him know it wasn't a trick.

"My man!" Paul cheered with a grin, shaking Jared's hand vigorously, "Welcome to the dark side!"

I closed my mouth as I realized it was hanging open at what happened. I was already confused by the silly game and joining sides really didn't help me to understand it any more. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth all exchanged glances toward each other just as clueless as me. It was nice to know I wasn't alone there.

"You freaking traitor!" Quil shouted.

"Jared, you're on my kill list!" Jacob warned.

"Hey, don't blame Jared for being smart and joining the winning team," Paul taunted.

"The side of champions," Jared added.

"Traitor," I muttered to Jared, which he just shrugged with an innocent grin in response to.

"So wait, we have to fight two wolves now?" Embry asked.

Paul chuckled. "Yep. Side of champions. Remember that."

"Oh that's really fair. How are we supposed to pin down two wolves?"

"This calls for a rule change. No wolves on either side," Quil suggested.

"What? Then how is that fair for us? You've got four people," Paul complained.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"You're only saying that because you know you're at an advantage. One of you guys has to join us."

"What if we don't want to?" Seth countered.

"Well that's just too bad, and for saying that, you're one of us now Seth."

"What? No."

"Paul, just to let you know, you are more annoying than Leah right now," Jacob said.

Paul made a face like he was deeply insulted. "Oh come on."

They continued bickering and suggesting rules, neither side agreeing on anything. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing, but I was actually starting to find enjoyment in all of this. There was just something about watching them like this that I found so entertaining; I couldn't help giggling to myself as I watched them. With the responsibility they all had of protecting the reservation and being on alert for vampires, sometimes one forgets that they're not strictly guardians. As I watched them bicker, laugh, and joke around, it made me remember what they really are deep down; stupid teenage boys. Stupid teenage boys that can manage to balance the safety of their people and still goof around. And I guessed I loved them for that.

"What are you guys doing?" a deep voice suddenly came from the west of us.

Everyone looked toward where the voice came from and there stood Sam, wearing the same black tank top that everyone else wore. He looked at us with the same clueless expression that we all had on at least once today.

"Oh, Sam, perfect timing. Join us," Paul called, waving him over.

"Join what?" Sam asked, walking toward us, "What's going on?"

Jacob sighed. "We're playing that game with the kidnapping."

Sam groaned. "Oh god…"

"Yeah, now I know how you felt."

"Since when were there teams?"

Jared raised his hand proudly. "I came up with that."

"Come on, Sam. We only have two people to their four," Paul encouraged, "Join the side of…non-virgins."

Jared burst into laughter and Paul joined in as everyone on the other side flinched at the remark simultaneously, grimacing as if they had a bad taste in their mouth, especially Seth. Jacob's expression changed into one of apology as he glanced over at me briefly and I blushed to a slight red.

"Not for lack of trying…" Quil muttered.

"Well, you're definitely not trying anymore," Embry whispered, followed by a groan from Quil.

Sam shook his head and sighed. "How about I remain neutral and watch."

"Aw come on, Sam. Join us," Jared encouraged.

"Neutral."

"Screw everything. Here I come, Bella," Jacob shouted as he started dashing toward me.

"Thank you!" I cheered, holding my arms out to him.

"Oh no you don't, Black," Paul shouted and zipped in front of Jacob, grabbing onto his shoulders and pushing him back.

"Jake, I'll help," Seth volunteered as he ran over to me.

Jared stepped in front of me with his arms spread apart, blocking Seth from me. Jared smirked in confidence as Seth looked around him for an opening to get me.

"Umm…" Seth mumbled, thinking of what to do.

"Your move," Jared said.

As I looked at Jared's open arms, an idea struck me. I immediately acted on it as I reached out and tickled underneath Jared's arms from behind. He flinched and instinctively put his arms down to lock me out, but I continued letting my fingers do their job.

"Oh my god, stop!" Jared laughed, causing giggles of my own.

As Jared squirmed out of place, Seth took the opportunity to grab me by the waist and pull me away. I stumbled trying to keep up with his fast pace as we ran back to the other side, where I belonged.

"Wooo, that was awesome," Quil cheered and Embry applauded us, putting huge grins on both of our faces.

"That was stupid. Who said the princess could fight back?" Jared complained

I stuck my tongue out. "There's no rule against it."

"Hey," Paul grunted, still struggling to push Jacob to the ground as Jacob pushed back, "Seth wasn't supposed to just take her anyway."

"Kind of how you weren't supposed to in the beginning?" Jacob groaned, slowly pushing Paul further back.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't protect your girl."

I could tell that hit a nerve in Jacob. His eyes narrowed to a glare and in a flash his fist flew straight into Paul's jaw. I gasped as Paul flew a few feet before hitting the ground hard with dust clouds hovering above where he landed.

"Jacob!" I scolded.

Jake's eyes darted toward me, his face scrunched up in guilt. "Well…there's no rule against punching either."

Embry grimaced. "Yeah, but you punched Paul."

"Oh boy, here we go," Quil sighed.

Paul immediately got back on his feet. His whole body was shaking violently as he clenched his teeth and glared intensely at Jacob with eyes as sharp as daggers.

"Paul!" Sam warned, but it was too late.

Paul's clothes ripped to shreds as he exploded into his giant dark silver wolf. He growled fiercely which seemed to set off something in Jacob as he followed suit. In an instant, Jake was on all fours in a defensive stance and growled right back with his clothes in pieces on the dirt floor.

"Stop!" Sam ordered as the two began to charge at each other, bearing their teeth.

They came to a halt just inches away from each other, still growling. Without really thinking about it, I ran over to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his neck, rubbing his fur vigorously to calm him down. I didn't regret the decision though, as Jake slowly stopped growling and leaned into me. What surprised me was Paul calming down too, though he still glared at me, annoyed that I was delaying their brawl further. I maintained my composure and tried not to be intimidated by the giant wolf staring me in the eye as I reached out with one hand to rub his head.

"You _both_ need to calm down," I said.

"Whoa! Bella tamed the beasts," Embry exclaimed, impressed.

"And stopped the fight. Boring…" Quil complained.

"_I_ stopped the fight," Sam corrected, "Bella…helped."

Paul huffed and shook my hand off as he backed away. Without warning, he leaned back on his hind legs as his fur retracted and body molded back into the shape of a human. I immediately hid my face into Jake's fur as I didn't want to see two naked wolf men in one day.

"He almost broke my jaw. I deserve to at least hit him back," Paul groaned.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," I said, my voice muffled into Jake.

"Well I personally disagree."

"We should be heading back anyway. They others will be arriving soon," Sam announced.

"Oh well. There's always next time to piss off Paul," Jared teased.

Paul growled low and I could hear a clutter of loud footsteps that gradually got lower, along with fading voices. Jacob made a brief grunt and nudged my side, causing me to remove my face from his fur. As I looked around, I saw that everyone else was already gone.

"We should head back too, right?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

He nodded and crouched down for me to get on his back. I got on and wrapped my arms securely around his neck as he lifted back up, ready to launch.

**Author's Note: *sigh* Okay, so college is really kicking my ass when it comes to having time to write. Weekdays are nearly impossible, so that only leaves the weekends, when I always underestimate just how long it'll take to write something. So any way, I apologize for not having any updates during October. I'm still trying for two chapters per month, but don't be too disappointed if I can only manage one. There will definitely be at least one update during the month of November (this one doesn't count), but I'll try for two.**

**On another note, The Twilight Saga: Solar Flare is now one year old today. Happy Anniversary! :D**

**Chapter 18 is coming soon, please leave your feedback and review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Seth's Not The Baby Anymore

18. Looks Like Seth Isn't The Baby Anymore

JACOB BLACK

With the sun finally set, the sky now pitch black with one shining moon, and the blazing fire in front of us, it was more than safe to say that the party had begun.

Everyone was here, all sitting in a circle around the huge bonfire that ended up being taller than us with all the wood we provided. The fire crackled and sparks would blow out as a misty cloud of gray smoke hovered above us. Emily really outdid herself with the food, there was a huge selection and Bella helped set them out. On some fold-out tables she had hot dogs, hamburgers, mashed potatoes, muffins, grilled chicken, marshmallows, potato chips, and a wide selection of soda. Kim commented on how there was enough food here to "feed a school cafeteria full of kids" and that there was no way we could eat it all, but we gladly proved her wrong.

"You gonna eat that hot dog?" Paul asked me, looking at the last piece of meat available that I had spitted on a straightened wire hanger.

I twisted it around in front of the fire as it cooked, my eyes shifting between the roasting meat and Paul, perking my lips in an unnecessarily deep thought.

"Hmm…I guess," I said slowly, "I'm so full I could puke, but I think I can force this down. I won't enjoy it at all though." I sighed sadly.

I knew that would annoy him, which was what I was going for, but he immediately glared at me with his hands balled up into fists like he was ready to take me down.

"Jeez," I laughed, "Kidding, Paul, here."

I tossed the skewer across to him at my left, which he caught with no problem. In one bite he took off half of it and the other half was gone with his second bite.

"Thanks, man," Paul said with his mouth full, "Oh, and we're cool about the whole kidnapping your girlfriend thing, right?"

I groaned, but nodded my head. "Sure, sure."

Bella was still being kidnapped though, only Paul wasn't the culprit this time. Kim had taken Bella to sit with her not long after she got here. She said she wanted to talk with her about something privately, just like the first time they met. Jared sat next to me, anxiously waiting for their conversation to be over so he could wrap his arms around Kim, and I felt the same for Bella. They sat directly across from us and it was hard to see them with the towering inferno blocking our view. With all the other conversations going on as well, it wasn't too easy listening in on them either. I could try and eavesdrop the best I could if I wanted to, which I did, but I knew that Bella probably wouldn't want that.

They'd been talking for a while and I was getting more and more curious. I tried distracting myself with whatever the others were doing. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair with the other adults, Sue Clearwater on his left and Old Quil Ateara on his right. The young Quil was going on and on about how much he missed Claire and how excited he was that school was out for the summer and they could see each other more often. Embry just listened to him babble, looking bored out of his mind, until he was done and they could talk about other girls. Quil wasn't as enthusiastic about that subject as he used to be. Sam sat with Emily, where they would stare into each other's eyes and talk easily about different things. Though, as I watched them more, I realized that they used their mouths for kissing more so than having words come out.

Leah was sitting on the ground with Seth and away from Sam and Emily. Her eyes were focused on the fire, though she'd sometimes glance quickly at Sam. She only did it three times though, as she unfortunately looked when Sam's lips connected with Emily's on her third glance. She kept her eyes locked on the fire now, her expression displaying the sadness she was trying to hide. It was times like this where I my conscience would allow me to feel badly for Leah, having to be closer than she'd like to the couple kissing and having a great time, like Leah wasn't even around. But then the next day, she's acting like the usual bitter harpy that she is, antagonizing everyone at any chance she got, and my sympathy for her disappeared.

It looked like the girls were finally done talking as both Bella and Kim made their way over to Jared and me. I smiled at her and patted the spot next to me on the big rock for her to sit down. She hopped on and scooted closer to me, leaning her head on my shoulder, as I wrapped my arm around her to keep her nice and warm.

"So, what were you girls chatting about over there?" I asked her, "Must've been pretty juicy to talk about so long."

Bella made an awkward face and began to blush as it looked like she was having some kind of inner debate on whether to tell me.

"Nothing really," she answered, but I knew it was a lie.

I raised a brow at her. "Bella, I know it wasn't 'nothing'."

She glanced over at Kim, who was already in a deep make-out session with Jared, like no one else was around to see them. Get a room, seriously.

Bella sighed, but kept looking at Kim like she was waiting for some kind of response. Kim opened one eye to look at Bella, as if she heard her mental plea for help, but just shrugged as her answer. Bella scowled at her, but she just giggled and went back to kissing Jared.

Bella sighed. "How about I tell you later?"

"And when's later? Later tonight? Tomorrow? Next week?"

"Not sure yet."

I groaned. "Come on, Bells."

"So, when's story time anyway?" She said it all too eagerly, quick to change the subject.

I sighed. "Should be starting pretty soon."

I knew that Billy heard that and I looked over at him for confirmation. He nodded his head and the atmosphere suddenly changed. Without needing to say a thing, everyone began to give Billy their full attention. Paul, Embry, and Quil sat up straight, ending their conversation about girls at school. Jared and Kim came out of make-out mode and Jared held her close to him as they focused on the elders. Emily got out a notebook and pen, probably ready to jot down any information she may have missed the last time she heard these legends. Seth leaned in toward the elders eagerly while Leah closed her eyes in concentration. Sam shifted himself so that he was facing the same direction as Billy and Old Quil, appearing as one of the elders himself.

Bella noticed the change as it became abruptly quiet, with only the crackling of the lively flames in front of us being heard. She leaned in a bit toward the elders as Billy cleared his throat and began. He spoke in a deep, rich voice, being heard clearly over the fire.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning. And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting; that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

And with that, the stories of our origin were told. Billy told of the spirit warriors and how they protected our people from enemy tribes. He told of the great Taha Aki and his struggles, which put an end to the spirit warriors, but brought forth the wolves we shifted into today. Old Quil eventually picked up the story on the vampires' arrival into our history. He told of the wolves fighting to protect their people from the Cold Ones, the Third Wife's sacrifice, and the eventual treaty with the Cullens.

Bella was completely lost in the stories and her eyes would widen occasionally. I was curious on how she'd react to parts involving vampires. I wondered if it would be hard for her to listen to, considering they were the bad guys in these tales, and in general for that matter. She seemed to take it pretty well though. There'd be a gasp here and there and she'd squeeze a little closer into my side, but I certainly didn't mind that. It was a lot more entertaining watching Bella than listening to the stories, considering I'd already heard them a bunch of times before.

As the tales ended and the magic around the slowly dying fire began to fade away, everyone went back to their casual conversations, though Bella's mind seemed to be off somewhere. Quil and Embry were talking about what they were going to do over the summer and Paul crudely mentioned picking up whatever hot chick he saw, which once again brought back the girl discussion. Jared and Kim were not making out, thank God, but going over the stories they just heard, and Jared answered any questions Kim had. Seth listened to Quil and Embry's conversation in amusement while Leah kept silent to herself. Emily checked her notes with Sam, and Billy talked with Old Quil about sports while Sue kept an eye on her kids.

"Wow," Bella suddenly said, turning to look at me, "All of that's true?"

I nodded. "Yep, apparently. Sound far-fetched?"

"No, nothing sounds unbelievable to me anymore."

"Really now? What about space aliens?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Earth can't be the only place in the universe with life on it."

"Valid point." I tapped my finger at my lip, thinking. "Witches?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Talking trees?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"Flying pigs?"

"I think that would tie in with the witches."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You know, casting a spell that would make pigs fly."

I chuckled. "Sure, sure. Sounds like a useful spell."

We talked like that for a while, coming up with things to do if I was a wizard and she was a witch. We tried avoiding the obvious Harry Potter jokes, but Quil was listening in and just _had_ to mention fighting off Lord Voldemort. Probably the most obvious joke you could make.

It was getting to be a little past midnight and everyone was still pretty lively. The fire had lived a good life, but with nothing left to burn, it was finally done. With no fire, it was significantly darker around our circle, but the moon certainly helped.

"So, any plans for the summer?" Bella asked with a yawn.

"Not sure. It's kind of hard to judge with everything that's going on," I responded.

She grimaced. "You mean with…Victoria and the mystery vampire?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. My options would definitely be more open with them out of the way."

"Have you told Sam about my intruder?"

"Yeah, while you were helping Emily with the food. We'll be outside your house tonight."

I saw some guilt spread across her face as she looked at me. "You'll keep yourself safe, right?"

"Of course I will, Bella." I rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "But it's your safety I worry about the most."

Before Bella could respond, a long and distant howl echoed through the night air. Everyone's heads perked up and all was silent. I looked around our circle to see if anyone was missing. The first thing that came to my mind was that maybe someone had stepped away and I didn't notice, but no, they were all here. Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah; everyone was here and accounted for. So then who made that howl, that all too familiar howl of panic?

Everyone looked at each other in confusion until we heard another distant howl, different from the last, but still sounding terrified. It was then that I realized they were two separate voices and the rest of the pack knew this too. Sam immediately got to his feet and everyone else followed his lead. We all knew what this meant, and it was crazy.

"Let's go," Sam ordered, "We must hurry."

The whole pack nodded in agreement, while Bella seemed to be the only one confused. Of course.

"I'll take everyone else back to my house," Emily offered.

Billy nodded and looked at Sam. "Make sure to bring them there and anyone else who may have seen."

"Understood," Sam acknowledged.

Jared walked Kim over to Emily, who was now standing by Sue, Billy, and Old Quil. She looked at him worried, but Jared smiled reassuringly.

"We'll be fine. You stay with Emily, okay?" Jared said.

Kim smiled back. "Okay."

"Alright," Sam said in a loud voice, stepping away from the circle, "Let's go."

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed, holding her hand out as the pack started following Sam. She turned to me and took both my hands, squeezing them anxiously, as she looked up at me in a slight panic. "What's going on?"

I sighed and leaned in to whisper to her. "I think we have some new recruits."

Her eyes widened. "New recruits? Like, more werewolves?"

"Most likely."

Her mouth hung open for a moment until she asked eagerly. "Can I come?"

I knew she was going to ask that, it was so Bella.

I groaned and replied calmly. "No, you can't."

Of course, her face fell in disappointment. "Why not?"

"Bells, we're gonna be moving fast. Way too fast for you to hang on to if you were riding me."

"But…" She paused, trying to think of some other way, but she knew I was right.

"Bella, we really don't have time to argue." I looked at everyone else, their eyes on us and expressions impatient. I knew we were holding them up. Hell, the pack was already changing out of their clothes and tying them to their legs as they phased. Sam's giant canine eyes locked on me. I sighed. "Please, just stay with Emily, okay? I'll tell you everything when we get back. You'll probably get to see the new wolves too."

She was still working through her head with ideas to come along, but apparently none of them seemed to work in her favor. She sighed. "Okay."

I smiled. "Good."

She smiled back weakly, still kind of disappointed, so I took the moment to kiss her lips softly. She kissed back a bit deeper and as much as I wanted to just stand here, kissing her for who cares how long, I knew I had to go.

I pulled back and gave her another smile as I made my way toward the others. "I'll be back, Bells."

She just nodded and stood in the same spot, watching as I left. Once Sam saw me heading toward him, he began running further into the woods and the rest followed. With two scared and confused werewolves out there, I didn't have time to change out of my clothes. I shredded what I had on as my wolf broke free and immediately ran through the trees at full speed. Sam focused on listening to the newbies' voices and through their eyes to pinpoint where they were. It wasn't difficult at all, it'd be more difficult trying not to find them.

_This is so messed up!_ one voice shouted.

_I'm dreaming! This is a dream!_ yelled the other voice.

_Hm, they sound pretty young,_ Sam noted.

_Even younger than Seth, I'd say,_ Jared added.

_Really? You think?_ Seth said in excitement, which he quickly tried to hide.

It had always annoyed Seth how everyone viewed him as the weakest link because of his age. He wanted everyone to see how useful he could be, always being the first to volunteer for anything Sam asked, usually patrol related.

_If they're younger and obviously less experienced, then maybe I'll look better in comparison. Oh, or maybe I could teach them some stuff. I could be their mentor or something,_ Seth thought to himself, though we all heard him.

_Where are these voices coming from?_ one of the newbies' thought in panic.

_Brady, I thought I could only hear you, which is freaky enough!_ the other shouted.

Brady. Can't say that I know a Brady from anywhere, but that's one name down.

_Both of you remain calm and stay where you are,_ Sam commanded.

_Who are you? What is going on?_ the voice of Brady asked frantically.

_Ugh! I hate this stupid dream! Wake up, dammit!_ the other voice complained.

As I listened to the mystery voice, I felt as if I'd heard it somewhere before. It sounded kind of familiar, but it couldn't have been someone I'd seen recently, or else I'd recognize it easily. I should've been able to see enough into these new wolves' minds to get some detail on who they were, but their minds were so full of panic that they couldn't think straight.

_Listen, this is not a dream, _Sam informed, _We_ _will be there shortly to explain._

_Hey, why not explain some along the way,_ Jared suggested.

And just like that, Jared went over every detail he had about what we were in his mind. The others echoed this information in their own way, recalling some of their experiences so far. Images were flying through our mind link, like we were sending them through e-mail, all forwarded to the new wolves. I could see us as a pack, both human and wolves. There were the vampires we'd encountered and fought. A portrait of the people we were protecting. A pretty dark and creepy image of the Cullens; courtesy of Leah. And all the imprinters had shown images of their soul mates, whether intentional or not.

_What? No, shut up, this isn't real!_ Brady shouted at us.

_It will become clearer once we actually meet face-to-face,_ Sam assured.

_Was that Jacob? What was he doing in those pictures?_ the other voice asked.

_Wait, you know who I am?_ I asked back.

Suddenly, I started seeing images of the last time me and my cousin Collin last hung out. It had to have been about a year ago, a little before I met Bella at the beach that one day. Collin was admiring the fact that I started building the Rabbit and asked me if he could drive it when I was done, even though he was way too young to drive and still is. And the mystery was solved.

_Collin? Collin Littlesea?_ I thought in astonishment.

_Jacob, is that really you?_ Collin exclaimed.

_Whoa, that totally is Collin. What are the odds?_ Quil thought, slightly amused.

_Jacob, what is going on? Really._

_Calm down, man. Everything you saw was true. I know it's scary, but things are gonna be okay,_ I assured him, using a slow and soothing tone to keep him together.

Embry chuckled. _Well, as 'okay' as werewolves can get I guess._

_We're really werewolves?_ Brady asked, the panic returning to him, _This is impossible!_

_You both need to trust us. Show us where you're located,_ Sam commanded.

They were both still pretty freaked, but with knowing someone familiar was a part of this whole thing, Collin was able to calm down and focus on his surroundings a little better. The once blurry picture of two wolves in a dark background was clearing up. I could see dozens of trees scattered about and hear the faint sound of rushing water. One tree in particular had a long and narrow cavity right down the middle starting at its trunk. It almost looked like an entrance to a cave, if someone could fit in there.

_I know exactly where that is,_ Paul thought, _I patrol around that area a lot._

With as fast as we were running, we were already nearing the edge of La Push. We had actually passed them by and had to turn back around to get to them. Collin and Brady remained where they were, which made our job much easier, and it didn't take too long getting to them now that we knew where they were. Once we were just a few yards away, we slowed down to a trot as we approached them.

There, in a small clearing surrounded by trees, were two pretty tiny looking wolfs both crouched down in a defensive position. They were still much larger than average wolves, though I'd bet Bella could climb on their backs without them needing to lower themselves. One had dark, ashy-brown fur that sort of looked gray. The other had reddish-brown fur with his face, legs, and tail being a darker shade. I wondered which one was Collin, but I didn't need to for long. As soon as he heard his name from my mind, the reddish-brown wolf looked toward me, his expression shocked at what he was seeing.

_Is this still a dream?_ Brady asked.

_This isn't a damn dream,_ Leah snapped, _I wish it were._

_This can't be really happening. It can't. This is crazy,_ Collin thought to himself, his crouched legs starting to shake.

_Collin, get a grip,_ I advised, _I know this is crazy, but it's real._

I could hear Collin whimper. _But Jake…_

_Collin, do you remember my dad telling stories about our tribe's history? Remember the legends on werewolves?_

He went over what he remembered. _Yeah, but they're just stupid stories, right?_

I shook my head. _Look around you, Collin._

He whimpered again. _Yeah…I can see._

What I really found crazy was that this was still happening. Right after we get done hearing the legends, two new wolves appeared. And did it have to be Collin? Did they have to be so young? He was only thirteen and I assumed Brady was too. I didn't even know it was possible to phase at that age.

_Can you two tell me how this happened?_ Sam asked, _What do you remember? Were you feeling angry? What do your parents know?_

_Ah! So many questions,_ Brady complained.

Leah growled. _Quit acting like babies and answer!_

Embry bumped her side. _Ease up, Leah. They're scared. They just turned into giant wolves._

Leah groaned as we waited patiently for one of them to organize their thoughts well enough for us to understand; well, some more patient than others.

_Um…_ Brady began, _I invited Collin over to play some video games, but our TV wasn't working. Mom was trying to fix it, but she said she might have to order a new one. Collin got upset, like, really upset about it. So I thought that maybe we could go outside for some fresh air to calm him down. We had a race along the river and I won. Collin got super pissed and called me a cheater._

_Because you cheated,_ Collin interrupted.

Brady growled. _I did not cheat._

_Yes, you did._

_No, I didn't. I didn't even touch you._

_Focus,_ Sam ordered.

Their heads perked up at Sam and they immediately stopped their arguing. They seemed to already realize that Sam was the authority of our group. He didn't use his alpha voice to make them obey, but they followed his command nonetheless; which I personally found odd.

_Sorry,_ Brady continued, _Anyway, Collin got pissed and yelled at me. Then I got angry too and yelled back until we started fighting each other. It was really brief, because when Collin tried to punch me, his fist turned into a paw. It freaked me the hell out and I thought he was gonna kill me, but I managed to avoid his claws by ducking to the ground. But I couldn't get up because my body was shaking. And then Collin howled and I howled and everything was red and I didn't know what was going on and…it was just…_

Sam nodded. It's _okay, I understand. No one else knows about this, correct?_

_No, but my mom's probably waiting for us to get back._

_Well…that's a problem,_ Quil thought.

_Should we tell his mom? I mean, if we just took them, wouldn't that be kidnapping?_ Jared asked.

_What?_ Brady and Collin both barked.

_Easy, we're not kidnapping you…well, not exactly,_ I added.

Paul chuckled. _No, we're just taking you back to Emily's place for a few days without telling your parents._

Jared grumbled. _Not helping…_

_If it is necessary, then we may have to inform her,_ Sam noted.

_And hopefully, that's not necessary,_ Embry thought.

Embry had to open his big mouth…or mind. At that moment, we heard a female voice calling about four hundred yards away.

"Brady! Brady, Collin, come back inside!" the woman yelled. We could hear her footsteps as she gradually walked deeper into the trees.

_Aw crap…_ Embry mentally groaned.

Brady jumped at the sound of his mother's voice, hearing her from such a far distance. _What do I do? She can't see me like this!_

_Jacob, you take Brady and Collin back. I'll speak with Brady's mother,_ Sam volunteered.

Brady yelped. _What? Seriously?_

_Oh man. Good luck, Sam,_ Jared thought.

Sam grumbled. _With any luck, she'll respond to me easy enough to let me explain. Many people on the reservation know of me._

_Yeah, everyone knows how awesome Sam is,_ Seth agreed.

Leah huffed as I saw her turn away from everyone, her thoughts expressing how much she disagreed on that statement.

_I'll follow you, Jake,_ Collin thought to me.

I nodded. _Good._

As I saw Sam start walking ahead of us in the direction Brady's mom was still calling out, I wondered how we'd break the news to Collin's parents. I remember them not liking it too much when Billy brought up the old legends whenever they'd visit us.

_No!_ Collin exclaimed as he barked loudly, echoing through the trees.

All eyes were on him now.

_What do you mean, no?_ I asked.

_Don't tell my parents!_

_Umm…_

_They would…no…no, don't!_

I looked over at Sam to get his input and he nodded, telling me it was okay. We would try to keep the secret a secret as much as we could. Anyone outside of family was out of the question, which was what made Bella knowing such an issue at first. Good thing she's family now.

_Fine, we can discuss it later, let's just go,_ I thought to them.

Collin nodded in agreement while Brady looked more hesitant. Sam stood where he was, waiting for us to leave before he went to confront Brady's mom.

_Come on guys. We promise to help you through this,_ Seth assured, trying to sound like some sort of leader.

Collin nudged Brady and started walking toward us. Brady grumbled and followed close behind him, though he was still pretty cautious about this whole thing.

_There's still an eighty-percent chance that this is a dream,_ Brady thought to himself.

I mentally groaned. _Whatever, dude, let's just go._

Paul led the way, since he knew the perfect path to take back to Emily's. We all ran at a steady pace, trying not to go too fast since we had new wolves on our hands. Jared and Embry stayed close by them, just in case Brady or Collin got any sudden ideas to make a run for it. They were getting more nervous the closer we got to our destination.

_Well, this sure turned into an interesting night,_ Quil commented.

_You got that right,_ Embry agreed, _I guess we'll have to arrange another bonfire, huh?_

_Are we stuck like this for good?_ Collin asked, his thoughts filled with worry.

I shook my head. _No, that's one thing we're going to help you with._

_Becoming human again?_ Brady asked in excitement.

I looked back at them and grinned. _Exactly._

**Author's Note: *sigh* I missed November, yadda yadda, college, yadda yadda, I'm so sorry, yadda yadda. Anyway, with Christmas break coming soon, that should allow me much more time to write. I expect a new chapter to get out before December ends, but you guys know me, no promises... -_-; *sigh***

**Chapter 19 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	19. Chapter 19: Breathe

19. Breathe

BELLA SWAN

"So, you ready for finals?" Mike asked with a sigh.

I closed my locker after putting everything but my history book away. I turned around to look at him, his face displaying the same irritation that his tone translated into.

I shrugged. "I think so."

"Exactly. We're just going over stuff we already know. How come we can't just take the finals now and get out of school a few days early?"

"I guess some students need extra days to review. Not all of us are geniuses."

He groaned. "I should just skip Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Well, don't get too lazy and forget the material."

"I won't. They hammered the stuff into my brain so much that studying might cause more damage." He paused as something caught his eye. "Hey, are you going to that?"

He pointed at a large yellow poster on the wall and I groaned as I saw the words "Senior Graduation Party" written in sharp black marker along with the date and location written below.

"Yes, more like forced to go," I sighed.

"I don't think they've ever thrown a party before. No one's ever been to their house…well, except for you."

"That would be the only time I _wouldn't_ want to go."

"How come?"

"Because Bella doesn't know how to have fun," Alice's voice suddenly rang from across the hall.

I turned my head to see Alice skipping her way over to us along with Edward who walked in a casual manner. She smirked at me teasingly and I rolled my eyes while Mike seemed to step away as they both came to my side.

"I have my own definition of 'fun'," I said.

"Whatever. You're going to love the party, Bella. I just know it," Alice sang, giving a cheerful grin.

"And everyone's invited to this thing?" Mike asked.

She nodded. "Yep, the whole senior class."

"Wow…"

He seemed to go off in thought for a second and I heard Edward chuckle lightly beside me, I assumed at whatever was going through Mike's head.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys on the final days," Mike announced to us, though he was focusing on me.

"So you really are going to skip the next two days," I asked.

"Yeah…unless you wanted to hang out or something," he suggested in a hopeful tone, "I could come for that or just meet somewhere after school."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella will be pretty busy those days as well."

Mike glanced at Edward in annoyance for second, but went back to focusing on me. "You'll be busy?"

Edward looked at me out the corner of his eyes, telling me that I should agree. I nodded, even though I was going to refuse anyway.

"Yeah, sorry. I already made plans and it wouldn't hurt to do some extra studying."

"Oh, alright then…" Mike said. He was obviously disappointed, though he tried to hide it with a smile. "I'll see you later, Bella."

As he walked away toward the main exit along with the other crowd of students leaving school, I heard a high-pitched ringing come from Edward's pocket. He quickly got out his cell phone and put it to his ear to talk.

"Yes?" he answered as he waited for whoever was calling's response.

As he listened, his expression hardened. I saw Alice make a slight grimace as I could tell she was listening to the call as well. Most of the students in the hall were already gone and the silence kind of got to me as my heart started beating a little faster. I was anxiously waiting for Edward to speak again so I'd know that everything was alright.

"No, she hasn't," he finally said, "I know…I'm not sure, neither is she…what did he suggest…?"

There was another pause, though this time not as long. Edward groaned and then began talking so fast and quiet that I couldn't make out what he was saying to save my life. Even though I didn't know what he was saying, he clearly didn't look too happy.

"Alright, we'll talk more when we get home," he said with a sigh, "See ya."

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket swiftly. Alice looked at him and they both seemed to have a wordless conversation with each other. Edward however couldn't ignore my concerned stare for much longer and suddenly looked at me with a smirk.

"I guess Mike still hasn't given up yet, huh."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What? Given up on what?"

He shook his head, feigning disappointment. "Given up on you."

"On me?" I was still a little confused. Was that related to what he was talking about on the phone? "He should have. He should know better."

"Apparently he doesn't. 'Hanging out'-" He made air quotes with his fingers. "-was just an invitation to a date."

I shook my head in real disappointment. "He should know better by now. Jake would rip him to shreds."

"I'm sure he would…" He then muttered something that I couldn't make out.

"So, you're not going to tell her?" Alice asked.

Edward turned to glare at her, but she just crossed her arms over her chest unconcerned. My eyes shifted between them as I wondered if they were having another silent conversation.

"Tell me what?" I asked Edward.

He shook his head, though his eyes were still on Alice. "It's nothing, Bella."

"Nothing…?" I didn't believe that for a second. "Wait, what were you talking about on the phone. It sounded serious."

He didn't say anything; he just kept glaring at Alice while she maintained her composure easily.

"Was it really about Mike?"

Alice sighed. "Of course not."

"Then what?"

They continued staring at each other and I was growing more and more impatient.

"And can we make it quick? Jake is waiting for me outside."

"Well," Alice said to Edward, "Either you tell her or I do."

"Alice…" Edward said in warning.

"Tell me what?" I asked anxiously.

She finally turned her head toward me. "About what's been going on in Seattle."

"Alice…!" Edward warned again.

My eyes widened. "Seattle? What about Seattle?" I turned toward Edward. "Edward, what's she talking about?"

He groaned and suddenly grabbed my hand as he pulled me into an empty class room. Alice followed as we stopped at the far corner of the room away from the door. Edward let go of my hand and stepped back a bit while Alice held my history book for me and sat down at one of the desks. I looked at them both, waiting for one of them to speak.

Edward sighed deeply before he began. "The vampire situation in Seattle has gotten very serious. The number of deaths and missing people is increasing fast and everyone is noticing. It's all over TV and made front page in the newspaper. We're definitely dealing with a very large group of newborns who are out of control."

I gulped and nodded my head slowly.

"Things can't continue like this. We need to do something about it very soon…and we will."

"Wait," I said, "You mean…you guys are going to fight them?"

He nodded slowly. "That's the plan."

I shuddered. "No…"

I knew that they were thinking about checking it out if things got worse, but I thought it would blow over. Even if they were to go, I didn't think that they'd actually have to fight. It seemed obvious to me now, but I hadn't realized how big of a deal it could be.

"We'd made up our minds to go," he continued, "But we wanted to wait until we saw a clear outcome from Alice or at least more details. However…"

Alice sighed in frustration. "I can't see anything and I have no idea why."

He nodded. "I did have a theory. I was thinking it could be because we were waiting for Alice to see something before we actually went, but because we wouldn't go until she actually did see something, she couldn't see us going. However, we'd recently decided to go in blind and even then…"

"I still can't see anything," she finished for him.

"This is crazy," I exhaled as I realized I wasn't breathing, "First there's Victoria, then the stranger in my room, and now you have to fight a group of vampires? The first two were scary enough; you're putting yourself in so much danger." I tried to breathe steadily as Edward put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Didn't you say it wasn't your problem? Can't someone else do this?"

"It's true that this is definitely something the Volturi should be taking care of, but for whatever reason, they haven't done anything yet. Carlisle finds this very strange," Edward clarified.

"It really can't look good for the Volturi if a local coven had to go and do their job for them," Alice commented.

"That's true and we don't want to risk drawing unnecessary attention, but we can't let this continue. At this rate, the newborns could branch out to other locations, possibly Forks. If they were to find us, then I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to take out the competition. We need to stop them now before they get larger."

"The Volturi wouldn't let things get that out of hand, would they?"

He shrugged. "They haven't done anything so far, who knows. And if the Volturi decide to pay us a visit about the situation, then so be it. It _shouldn't_ be a problem."

"Um…Bella, you should breathe," Alice cautioned.

I gasped as I realized I wasn't breathing again. Edward rubbed my back as I exhaled in heavy gusts. I didn't know exactly who the Volturi were, only that they were the law of the vampire world and they shouldn't be messed with. Did I have to worry about them coming here as well? So much was happening all at once. So many things would endanger the lives of my family; both of them.

Edward glared at Alice again. "Do you see now why I didn't want to tell her?"

"She still deserves to be informed," she said, "How would you feel if a bunch of people you cared about just disappeared one day and you had no idea why?"

I felt my heart drop and shivered at the thought of the Cullens disappearing and not coming back. Edward felt my panic and held me to him with one arm. I rested my head on his chest as I tried to calm my racing heart.

Alice grimaced like she regretted what she said and got up from her seat to stand next to me and Edward. "Not that that's going to happen. We'll be fine, Bella."

"How are you so sure?" I asked in a shaking voice.

"We're a strong family, Bella. You know Jasper's an expert on newborns, he'll know what to do. We should be okay, even without the Denali's help."

"Alice…" Edward growled.

She frowned. "Was I not supposed to say that either?"

I turned to look at Alice confused. "The Denali?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure if I should say anymore." She raised a brow at Edward, indicating that it was his call.

I looked up at him as well. "Edward…"

He groaned. "You know I've told you about the Denali coven before. They're like our extended family and we're very close. We asked them recently if they could help us, but they declined."

"What? Why?"

"Laurent…" He paused for a moment to check my reaction to his name. I nodded before he continued. "He stayed with the Denali for a while. During that time, he and Irina built a pretty strong relationship. The Denali eventually found out about his death and Irina has wanted to avenge him for a while. They had agreed to fight with us if it would allow them to kill the ones that killed Laurent."

"No!" I shouted.

Edward and Alice both darted their heads toward the door and looked as if they were listening to make sure no one heard my outburst. I grimaced and covered my mouth until they both turned back to me once the coast was clear.

"Of course we told them 'no'," he continued, "And Irina wasn't too happy about that. She believed we preferred the werewolves over them and thought we were traitors. She talked the others out of helping us fight."

Things were just getting worse and worse, I couldn't believe this. Now there was a vampire named Irina who wanted to kill the pack?

"Bella, I can guarantee you that the Denali won't attack your wolves," he assured, like he could actually read my mind, "A bit of a family feud I guess, but they wouldn't do anything they knew we were completely against."

I tried to breathe steadily, but I couldn't hide how shook up I was. "W-when are you guys leaving…?"

"Probably sometime after graduation," Alice answered.

I cringed. "This is all too much…." I looked back up at Edward. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

He shook his head. "I knew you'd react this way. Besides, it doesn't concern you."

"How does it not concern me?"

"Unlike Victoria and possibly the stranger in your room, these vampires aren't targeting you or anyone in particular. They're just a menace that we can't allow to get any bigger. It's not something you _need_ to know."

"But you're putting yourself in danger. Why shouldn't I know this?"

"You're overreacting. Have you forgotten how strong we are, Bella?"

I groaned. "You sound like Emmett. They're strong too and you said they come in numbers."

"I'm not going to get myself killed, if you're so worried about that. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to allow that to happen?"

I grimaced. "I don't know…"

"I'm not. You're worrying for nothing."

"I still want to know these things though."

"I'm not your boyfriend, Bella!" he suddenly shouted in a piercing tone, "I don't need to tell you every damn thing that goes on in my life."

I recoiled away from him, feeling his words do their job and cut at me. I looked at him shocked for a moment until I felt my anger build and finally break free.

"You're right!" I shouted back, "_He's_ waiting for me outside."

I shoved Edward out of the way, though I ended up moving myself more than I did him. I kept my head forward and didn't look back as I made my way towards the main exit. As I walked outside, I noticed that there were still a fair number of students talking casually in the parking lot. Jacob was standing next to his motorcycle parked in the spot I usually parked my truck. Ever since Alice started driving me to school, I hadn't been using it much.

I walked over to Jacob and he grinned as he saw me coming. I smiled back and opened my arms for a hug which he happily provided.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead, "Took you long enough to get out here."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"You don't look so good." He raised my head up by the chin to examine my face.

"Gee, thanks. Every girl wants to hear that."

I shrugged out of his embrace and quickly hopped onto the back of his bike, eager to leave.

"Bella, you always look beautiful," he said as he got on after me, "But I can tell something's up."

"Observant as always…" I sighed and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as he revved the engine.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"I guess I should. You deserve to know."

"Hell yeah I do." He grinned and took off, jetting out the parking lot and onto the long road to La Push. "Know what, by the way?"

I sighed deeply before explaining, unintentionally mimicking Edward. "The last time you came with me to the Cullens' house, do you remember them talking about vampires in Seattle?"

"Yeah, it's all over the news. People think it's some kind of serial killer. What about it?"

"Well…" I took a deep breath. "The Cullens are going to…stop them."

He looked back at me for a second to check my expression. "Okay, well that's good."

I shook my head. "No. No, it's not."

He sighed. "I know, I know, you're worried about them, right?"

"Is that bad?"

"No, but come on. At least they're doing something useful."

"Oh, and looking out for Victoria and mystery vampire isn't useful enough?"

He turned to look at me again so I could see him roll his eyes. "Those are things that _we_ could handle on our own. Killing a bunch of bloodsuckers in a not so familiar environment, with a bunch of people around to see us without the luxury of hiding in the trees…not so much. It's good that they're doing it. They can blend in better."

"I still wish they wouldn't go."

"Would you rather a pack of wolves go?"

"No!" I held him tighter. "I don't want anyone to go."

"So you're cool with parasites sucking the life out of Seattle?"

I groaned. "No. They don't _have_ to go. They could wait just a little longer. There's still the Volturi."

He looked at me confused. "The Vol-whaty?"

"Edward told me that they're a coven of vampires that maintain order. If something, somewhere gets out of hand, they put a stop to it. But things are pretty bad in Seattle and the Cullens are surprised they haven't stepped in yet."

"Vampires not doing their job. What else is new?"

I gave him a quick jab with my elbow. "Jake…"

He shrugged. "I'm sure the Cullens know what they're doing."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…I hope so."

I rested my head on his back the rest of the way there. The trees that passed by were familiar, but in a different way. I knew we weren't going to Jacob's house, which did make sense with what happened Saturday night.

"How are Brady and Collin doing?" I asked as Jacob came to a stop outside of Emily's house.

"Still wolves," he sighed.

"So they haven't managed to turn into humans yet?"

"Not yet, but we've been working with them almost twenty-four seven. We only stop if we have to patrol or guard your house at night. It's been pretty busy."

I nodded as I got off the bike. "And Collin's parents?"

"He still doesn't want them to know. They really don't like those legends and hate how people like my dad take them so seriously. Collin's afraid that if they find out it's true and he's proof of it, they'll freak out and disown him or something."

"What? Would they really do that?"

"I don't know, but Collin doesn't want to find out. I gotta say, we were pretty lucky that Brady's mom took the news so well…or at least well _enough_. She only fainted one time when she saw him. I consider that a success."

I giggled and took his hand as we walked to the front door. "Are Collin's parents really okay with him being gone for a few days? What did Sam end up telling them?"

"You mean 'what did _Ms. Fuller_ end up telling them?'" He smirked as he corrected me. "You can tell that Collin and Brady are best friends, right?"

I smiled. "Oh yeah." That was the first thing I picked up the moment I saw them. Even as wolves, it was easy to see. They always stuck close together and they talked to each other a lot, even though I couldn't understand what they were saying. Yesterday they had a wrestling match to test their new wolf strength and they reminded me of two puppies playing with each other. It was pretty cute.

"Well their parents are good friends too. Brady's mom told Collin's parents that he was staying at their place for a few days. That's all they needed to know, they didn't ask why." He chuckled.

"That _is_ lucky."

"You're telling me."

He opened the door and we both stepped inside. Emily smiled at us as we walked in and Embry could be seen around the corner, sitting on the couch in the living room. There was a large tray of chocolate chip cookies on the counter, although they were a little more than half way gone.

"Hey Emily," Jacob greeted, "And hey cookies. Don't mind if I do."

Emily giggled as Jake ran over to grab four cookies. "Nice to see you too, Jake." She looked at me and smiled. "And you too, Bella."

I smiled back and went over to give her a hug. Jake handed me two cookies, but I just took one and let him have the other.

"What? You're not gonna say hi to me?" Embry complained from the couch, his mouth full from a cookie he was eating.

Jacob chuckled teasingly. "Nope."

"Hi Embry," I called out.

"See, Bella's a lot nicer," Embry said as he walked up to us and rolled his eyes at Jake, "Thanks 'friend'."

Jake smirked and patted his shoulder. "Anytime, buddy."

As Jacob took his hand away, my eyes widened when I saw Embry's shoulder. He had a thick pink scar that stretched out to the end of his neck. In some areas I could see that it was starting to redden, matching the color of his skin more.

"Whoa, what happened there?" Jacob asked.

Embry groaned. "Leah."

"Ah, I see." He nodded to himself. "What'd you do to piss her off this time?"

"Well…I was just trying to-"

"He imagined Leah naked," Emily said for him.

Embry gave Emily an annoyed stare. "I was getting to that part."

"That's basically it, right?" She giggled and shook her head.

I crossed my arms and glared at Embry, trying to send guilt his way. It worked as he grimaced and Jake chuckled lightly.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose, but of course Leah didn't care," he explained, "Sam was showing Brady and Collin how to phase back into humans a few times and me and Seth did the same thing. Brady made a comment about seeing us naked being a normal thing and Collin wondered if Leah also applied to that. So…"

Jake nodded. "I understand."

Embry sighed deeply and scratched his shoulder. "The image just came to my mind and Leah bit me. Can't say Seth or Sam appreciated it, but Collin sure did."

"He did?"

"Oh yeah. He was mentally drooling." He laughed. "Brady enjoyed the view too, but Collin…man." He paused for a moment. "Actually, why the hell didn't she bite him instead?"

I wasn't exactly thrilled with the thought that imagining the wrong thing could happen so easily for them. I couldn't help glancing at Jake, wondering what he's seen or thought.

"He's young and new at the werewolf thing. Give him a break," Jacob said.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Right, you get bitten in the shoulder and see if you still think that."

Jake shrugged. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"Leah ran off, she said she wanted to be alone." He looked out the window. "Sam and Seth are further into the woods helping Brady and Collin out. The others are patrolling." He turned back to Jacob. "Sam was waiting for you actually. He thought it would especially help Collin if you were there to support him, since he's your cousin."

Jake nodded. "Right. I'll be right there. You coming too?"

"Nah, they don't really need me now that you're here. I just came here for a cookie break after the whole Leah thing. I think I'll go patrol with the others now."

"Alright, have fun."

"Psh! Unless the redhead actually shows up, that's not likely." He chuckled and waved at us as he ran out the door.

Emily chuckled quietly and went upstairs, while something that I couldn't make out by its smell cooked in the oven. Jacob took both my hands into his and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Bells. Depending on how Collin and Brady do today, I might not have time to do something fun with you. It's been a busy couple of days."

I squeezed his hands softly and smiled. "It's fine, Jake, I know you have responsibilities. Besides, I don't mind watching you."

"You don't think it'll be boring?"

"As long as I'm with you, no."

He grinned. "Hopefully I'm entertaining enough for you."

"You always are."

He let go one hand to open the door as he led me outside. I stuck close to his side, walking away from Emily's house and further into the trees. It was a pretty clear day out, which was rare around here, but I always enjoyed it. Once we were far enough that Emily's house was out of view from behind, Jacob stopped and took his hand away. I looked at him wondering what was up as he looked at what appeared to be a clearing.

"They're just up ahead," he said and focused back on me, "I should probably change now."

"Oh, alright. Do you want me to hold your clothes?"

"Yeah, thanks. Sure beats tying them to my leg."

He turned and started walking towards a thick tree covered in moss, obviously to change his clothes behind. Wouldn't it have been easier to just take his clothes off here and hand them to me? Did he not want me to see him naked? I could always just close my eyes.

"Hey, Jake," I called as the thought hit me.

He stopped and turned around to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Um…Embry said that he imagined Leah naked. Was it just his imagination or has he really seen her?"

"Well, yeah, he's seen her."

"How?"

His expression turned uncomfortable. "When you're in a pack phasing in and out of your wolf form a lot, it's bound to happen." He started looking up at the tree branches, avoiding eye contact with me. I could tell he knew what I was going to ask next.

"So…have you seen her?"

He grimaced and kept his eyes on the trees. "Yeah…we all have."

I nodded slowly and sighed. I should've known that and deep down I really did; I just hoped my logical assumption was wrong.

"It's nothing really, Bella," he continued, "It's not like we want to see her naked, it just happens sometimes like it does to the rest of us." He shrugged and looked back at me. "I mean sure, the guys that aren't already attached get some enjoyment out of what they see, but that usually leads to an immediate ass kicking."

"So, is she easy to think about? Embry slipped with just a mention of it."

"I guess. She's a royal pain, but it's not like she isn't worth thinking about if there were no consequences. Paul and Embry do sometimes and I guess Collin will be too. Quil used to a lot before he imprinted."

"And…what about you?" I hesitated to ask.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Bella." He smiled. "I'd much rather think about you."

I frowned. "You've thought about me? While they were looking?"

He grimaced and his eyes started wondering off again. "Um…"

"Have you?" I stepped closer to him, trying to read his face.

He glanced at me for a split second before his expression turned guilty. "Yeah."

I gasped. "Jacob!"

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear." He looked at me, pleading for forgiveness. "I think about you a lot, I can't help it. It's not always in _that_ way, but…I mean, if I see your 'you know' for the first time, it's gonna be hard to keep my mind off of."

I blushed deeply and my arms reflexively crossed over my chest to cover them. I cringed to know that the whole pack saw what Jacob and I had been doing, or at least tried to do. I wondered if any moment we shared, just the two of us, was ever private.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I hate it too." He put his hands on my shoulders gently. "We've all slipped and thought of things we never wanted to share. I can't tell you how many times I've had to see Jared and Kim or Sam and Emily getting it on. Then there's Paul with the latest girl he managed to take home, though I think he was kind of proud to show that. And sometimes Leah would accidently think about Sam when they were together. Oh man, that was _really_ awkward. Seth was horrified."

"Okay, I get it." I stopped him. I wondered if Emily and Kim knew this too. Was it just something that I had to accept, being a wolf girl and all? I sighed. "Sometimes I wish you were still human."

His face fell as his eyes looked to the ground. "Me too."

My eyes widened when I realized what I said, and seeing Jacob's saddened expression upset me just as much. I wrapped my arms tightly around him, feeling the need to comfort and undo my own mistake.

"I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't want to change you or anything. I'm happy with the way you are."

"You really mean that or are you just saying what I want to hear?"

"I mean it. I love you just the way you are. Remember?"

He smiled my favorite smile, knowing that he said the same thing to me before. "Yeah, I remember."

I couldn't help smiling back as he leaned in to kiss me softly. It was brief, but just as nice as ever.

His head perked up as he heard a noise in the distance that I couldn't hear. He turned back toward the thick tree with moss and swiftly ran behind it. In less than a minute, he came out on all fours with his folded clothes in his mouth and shoes placed at the side of the tree. I walked over to grab his shoes and took his clothes from him, holding them in one arm. We continued walking toward the clearing like we were before. Jacob kept his pace slow enough for me to easily keep up.

We made it to a wide clearing that slanted inward almost like a bowl. In the center, I could see Brady and Collin standing next to each other as wolves. Their canine expressions seemed to display discomfort and it made sense when I saw what they were staring at. I gasped when I saw Sam's non-furry self begin to stand up after being hunched over from just phasing. Of course he wasn't wearing anything and as he turned toward us after hearing our arrival I could see him grimace; he obviously picked the wrong time to phase. Jacob grumbled in annoyance and I hid my face in his fur before I could see any more.

Sam cleared his throat, hearing a bit of embarrassment in it. "Alright, that's enough demonstrations for today. You two have got this, you're very close. Keep trying."

I heard them grunt in response along with the shuffling of paws on the ground. I felt something nudge my shoulder twice and I removed my face from Jake's fur to see what it was. Seth was right beside me with a wolf grin, nudging my shoulder again in greeting. I smiled at him and lightly rubbed his snout. He looked like he was about to do something else as he opened his mouth with his tongue hanging out, but he suddenly stopped when Jake looked at him. Seth turned his head to the side and whined but Jake coughed out a laugh, causing Seth to laugh as well. I wished I could understand whatever joke they made, if it was even a joke.

Seth turned to focus on Brady and Collin as Jake did the same. I followed their gaze cautiously and sighed in relief when I saw Sam was close by them, now wearing a pair of shorts.

"Collin, you first," Sam instructed.

Collin nodded and looked over at Jacob. Jake grumbled at him with a straight face like he was sharing words of encouragement before Collin stepped away from Brady and Sam, needing the space. I watched curiously as it became completely silent. Collin stared at the grass for about three minutes like he was concentrating really hard. Slowly, his body began to shake and he tried holding back a growl. He steadily lifted up on his hind legs as they trembled to keep him balanced. His balance didn't last long though. He collapsed back onto the ground and his shaking became more violent as he let out several loud growls. He curled into himself and closed his eyes until the shaking stopped. Once he calmed down, he opened his eyes and whimpered in disappointment when he saw he was still a wolf.

"That was a good try, but remember your transformation doesn't have to be perfect. You don't need to stand up, as long as you become human again," Sam said and gestured toward Jacob, "He's able to because he's skilled in that area. You two are still new."

Collin nodded and stepped back as Brady took his place, it being his turn. Things continued like that for an hour and a half. Brady and Collin would take turns trying to phase. Their bodies would shake as they tried to concentrate on controlling it so they would mold into their human selves. They would then shake out of control and end up trying to keep their current shape in order to stop the shaking. At this point, they were both getting frustrated.

"Alright, maybe we should take a break for now and try again later," Sam advised, "You'll need to be calm and able to concentrate on what you want in order to do this."

Brady and Collin both looked at each other for a moment and then back at Sam to shake their heads. They were annoyed that they still hadn't managed to be human yet, but they didn't look like they wanted to quit.

Sam looked at them surprised. "Are you two sure? Remember you need to be calm."

They nodded and both looked to the ground in concentration. They'd always tried phasing individually, but it looked like they were both going to try together. Sam watched carefully as they began to tremble again. They shook for a few minutes but never to the point where they seemed out of control, though not completely in control either. They eventually stopped shaking and it looked like they couldn't manage phasing again as they crouched to the ground, both looking upset. However, I gasped when I noticed Collin's tail begin to shrink. Brady was changing as well, his fur started to retract and nose sank in. I looked on in amazement as both their bodies slowly molded into that of a human. One had naturally dark tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair that came down to chin length and spread outward like a wave; Brady. The other had russet skin like Jacob, brown eyes, and black hair that stuck to his head rather than flow freely to look like it was cut short; Collin. They both looked much older than thirteen, much like everyone else in the pack looked older than they really were.

"Yes!" Collin shouted in excitement as he jumped to his feet and threw his hands in the air.

"Finally, oh my god!" Brady cheered and got to his feet as well, running around happily on two feet.

Once again, I was staring at two naked werewolves, so I hid my face back into Jacob's fur. Then the thought hit me. Why was it that, at this point, the only male in the pack who I hadn't seen naked was Jacob, the one person I should be allowed to see? Shouldn't it have been the opposite? I never _wanted_ to see the others like that, yet it kept happening. And even though I'd spent so much more time with Jacob, nothing's ever happened. Why?

I heard Seth howl in celebration of Brady and Collin turning back into their human selves and Jacob laughed beside me.

"Excellent, you two surprised me," Sam complimented.

"Yeah, I'm not furry anymore! Not furry anymore!" Collin cheered.

Brady laughed. "Dude, have you always been that tall?"

"No, have you?"

"Man, look at us. This is one hell of a gro-" Something cut him off. "Ow! OW! Oh god, my arm's cramped up!"

Collin laughed. "Pansy. I feel fine."

"Oh, well why don't you move then and see what happens?" He still sounded like he was in pain.

"Fine." Collin paused. "See, nothing…OUCH!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Your muscles will be very tense for a while. Your bodies are still adjusting to phasing in and out of your wolf forms. With time and practice, it'll become much easier and less painful," Sam informed.

Collin chuckled. "Hey Brady, we have muscles. When did that happen?"

"I don't know about you, but I've always had mine," Brady teased.

"Wow, I didn't know flab was another word for muscle."

"Oh, shut up. By the way, Sam, how do we turn back into wolves when we want to?"

"Brady, why would you ask that? It was hard enough becoming human again. What if we just got lucky? What if we go wolf and never go back?"

"Both are things that you both will need to practice," Sam said, "But it's much easier to go into your wolf form, that's for sure. Remember what I told you guys, always keep your cool. Watch your temper."

"Yes, sir," Brady and Collin said at once.

"You guys will do fine, I know it," Seth encouraged, his voice taking me by surprise. I thought he was a wolf at the moment.

"For now, you two deserve a break. Let's head back to the house," Sam directed.

"Yes, sir," they said again. There was a great sense of loyalty in their tones.

I kept my face hidden in Jacob's fur as I heard the others walk away. The groaning from Brady and Collin, I assumed from still being sore, gradually got more distant until it was completely quiet. I felt Jacob nudge my side and I stepped back to look at him. He gave me a wolf grin and gently rubbed against my shoulder. I smiled back and gave him a quick hug around the neck before handing him his clothes that were still neatly folded. He took them into his mouth and I set his shoes on the ground as he looked around for a tree to change behind, one that was wide enough to cover him. Once he found a good one, he glanced at me for a moment to tell me he'd be right back.

"Wait, Jake," I suddenly blurted out.

He turned his head to the side curiously.

I blushed deeply, knowing what I was about to say. My eyes started to wonder and avoid contact with his like he was doing earlier. I looked to the ground, hoping that would help make things easier, but I could see Jacob trying to keep up with my face.

"Um…" I hesitated for a moment, but took a deep breath and just said it. "It's okay to change in front of me. You don't have to go behind a tree every time if changing where you are is easier."

I saw his already huge black eyes widen in shock. He almost dropped the clothes he was holding in his mouth as it popped open.

I blushed even deeper. "If you're afraid of offending me or making me uncomfortable, don't be. I'm fine."

He was quiet for a moment. He looked like he was thinking really hard about it.

"Unless _you_ are uncomfortable changing in front of me, then that's different. If you're not comfortable with it, that's fine. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

I never thought I'd be saying that to Jacob, but I hadn't imagined that he'd be the uncomfortable one. Maybe I should have. Was he actually apprehensive about that sort of thing? I knew that if the tables were turned, I would be.

I didn't need to think for long though as Jacob let his clothes drop to the ground and he suddenly lifted up on his hind legs. I looked in shock as his huge russet colored wolf shrank and molded into the shape of a human in less than a second. My jaw dropped.

There he was, all of him standing right in front of me. He glanced at himself then back at me, smiling nervously at how much I was staring.

"Bella, you should probably breathe," he reminded.

I tried to breathe again, but he honestly took my breath away, as corny as that sounded. He was beautiful. I wasn't sure how much of a difference taking away shorts would make, since I'd seen him from the waist up many times, but it did.

His russet skin seemed to glow from the subtle sunlight that shone through the trees. The tight muscles on his shoulders trailed to his bulking biceps and strong arms. However they were no distraction from his perfectly shaped chest and tightened abs. The curves around his strong waistline led me to take in his thick thighs and toned legs that certainly made me believe he could run as fast as he could. I almost felt like I would pass out as I took in a certain part of him in the front that definitely didn't disappoint.

"Uh…Bella, that's kinda creepy," he said as I continued gazing at him. He grimaced like he felt self-conscious about how much I was staring, but I honestly didn't think I could keep my eyes away.

He kept his eyes on me almost cautiously as he picked up his clothes to put them on. I almost told him to stop, but he just held them in his hand as he stared back at me, looking sort of freaked out. I found myself slowly moving closer to him and he seemed to freeze.

"Bella…?" he said like he was calling out to me, trying to snap me out of whatever spell he had me on.

I didn't respond. I just kept making my way over to him until I was able to touch him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked up to gaze into his eyes.

"You know, you're looking like a real creeper right now," he whispered.

"Shut up," I whispered back.

I reached up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to press my lips to his. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I completely melted into his warmth as I held onto him with one hand while my other touched and explored his body. I ran my fingers across his shoulder and down his arm until I made it to his chest. My heart was racing as I slowly moved down his side and lightly rubbed his hips.

I felt something poke my thigh and Jacob suddenly pulled back with a grimace as his face seemed to redden more than it already was. I looked at him confused until I glanced down to see what poked me.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, his expression completely embarrassed

I shook my head. "No, no, it's okay."

I started to lift up my shirt, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Whoa, whoa, Bella. Hold on," he cautioned.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Everyone's expecting us back at Emily's house. They'd probably wonder where we went and start looking."

"But…" I racked my brain for ways this could work.

"And they're fast, Bella. Do you want to get interrupted again?"

I sighed. "No."

"Right. Remember when we said we'd wait until the time was right?"

"The time isn't right now?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not feeling it."

"I am."

"No, you're just horny." He chuckled. "I don't think that counts. I'd say we were both pretty horny the first two times and that didn't work out."

He was right. Even though I wanted him badly, I knew that something didn't feel quite right. I couldn't really explain it and I doubt Jake could either, but I felt like there was something missing.

"We'll just have to wait for that sign I was talking about."

I smiled. "Should I make a sign and paint the word 'NOW' on it?"

He laughed. "No, that'd be cheating."

He kissed me briefly before stepping back to put his clothes back on. I sighed sadly as more and more of him got covered. He put his shoes on and smiled apologetically as he took my hand to walk back to the house.

"So, does this mean I get to see you naked now?" he asked hopefully.

"Will you be thinking about it when you're a wolf?"

His expression turned guilty. "I'd try not to, but probably."

"Then no."

"Aw, come on. If you were a wolf, I know you'd still be thinking about what you just saw."

"No I wouldn't." I lied.

"Oh, please. You should've seen the way you were looking at me."

"Was it really that creepy?"

"Let's just say that if I didn't like it, you'd be arrested."

"Whatever." I jabbed him in the side and he laughed.

The rest of my time with Jacob for the day was busy, but I enjoyed it. Brady and Collin rested on the couch and floor all day, letting their bodies rest. They had thankfully gotten some clothes on them before we got there. Not only were they tired, but also hungry and feeding two hungry werewolves was no easy task. Jake and I volunteered to help Emily cook, which was mainly hamburgers and seasoned potatoes. Brady and Collin were like two black holes, they never got full. I completely lost count on how many burgers Jake made alone, not counting the ones I prepared. The potatoes took longer to make, so they ate more burgers than potatoes, though they enjoyed both a lot.

With all the cooking and walking around, I was pretty tired when it was time to go home. Miraculously, there were still a few burgers left as Brady and Collin fell asleep before they could finish the rest. I figured it'd be easier to take some home for Charlie rather than cook a new dinner, so I did that. I was all cooked out. Jacob drove me home and kissed me goodnight before he left for his own house. Charlie was happy to see the burgers and I let him have at them as I went upstairs to get some sleep. I was so tired I barely managed to get my pajamas on. I quickly turned the light off and plopped onto my bed, not bothering to pull the covers over me.

I wasn't aware of how long I slept, but I knew it was a pleasant sleep until the images started coming to me. It'd been a while since I had a bad dream, but this one was terrifying in a different way. I was looking out over a never ending ocean, though the water was as murky as a swamp. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it as I could see human figures begin to come out of the water and slowly make their way towards me. There were a lot of them and they were pitched black, even though the sun was shining brightly. The only color they showed were from their bright red eyes that shined like search lights. Suddenly, all of the Cullens were in front of me in defensive positions, hissing and glaring at the dark figures in the water. I yelled at them to stop, but I was too late as they each lunged for the water. As soon as they touched the dark figures with piercing red eyes, they all completely broke apart. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice; their shattered remains sunk into the ocean.

I looked around for Edward as I didn't see him run out to fight. I called his name, begging for him to answer me, wherever he was. In an instant, one of the dark figures lunged for me and grabbed my arms. I screamed and tried to break free, but I lost my will to fight once I saw the figure's face. He looked just like Edward. The rest of his body was still completely black, but his face was one hundred percent Edward. He whispered softly in my ear "You will be mine" before his face began to change shape. His hair grew longer and became much redder in color, his facial features softened to a great degree, and I completely froze as I looked into the eyes of Victoria, her teeth just inches from my neck.

"Bella, Bella," a velvety smooth voice called out to me.

The image of Victoria and the entire scenery faded away. I was staring up at Edward once again. I wasn't ready to trust anything as I tried to get away from him, but he stopped me with one hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, it's okay. Calm down," Edward assured.

My heart was pounding and I tried to regain control of my breathing. I took in my surroundings as I realized I was in my room and lying on my bed the same way I remembered going to sleep. Edward was crouched down at my bed's side, staring at me in worry.

"Edward," I said breathlessly.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

"What happened?"

"I was standing guard outside when I heard you whimpering. I figured you were just having an unpleasant dream and it would pass. But then you started screaming and I could hear you flailing about in your sleep, I couldn't ignore that. Charlie was out like a light, so I came to check on you."

"A dream? But I…" I was still out of it. I wasn't sure what to believe just yet. "Where is everyone? You and the others, I thought you…oh god!"

He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "Jasper and Emmett are outside standing guard. Everyone else is at home."

"Jacob. Where's Jacob?"

"Jacob is patrolling. Everything's alright, Bella. It was just a bad dream, whatever it was."

My heart was still doing laps as I tried to believe this was all real. "Everything's _not_ alright."

"Why?"

"Because you're still going to…" I stopped when I felt tears build up.

"Going to what?"

I immediately wrapped my arms tightly around him with no true plans on letting go. He looked at me surprised for a moment, but his arms soon found their way around me as well.

"Was the dream _that_ bad?" he asked.

"It's not just the dream," I admitted, "You're still going to fight the newborns, aren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes. I see you're still worried about that."

I held back my tears and rested my head on his chest. I heard laughter coming from outside, who I could only assume to be from Emmett.

"Bella, I understand your concern, but you really have nothing to worry about. None of us have any plans on dying, or whatever it is vampires do."

I cringed at the mention of it and he held me a bit closer, rubbing my back gently.

"If even one of us gets hurt, we would retreat and repair the damage before anything else could happen. We're not going to charge head first into a horde of newborns. If that was our plan, then you could be worried." He smiled at me sincerely. "But I guarantee you we're smarter than that, most of us at least. I'm not entirely sure about Emmett."

"Oh, ha ha!" I heard Emmett call out, followed by Jasper's laughter.

I tried to smile, but couldn't get it to come out right. As much as Edward said that he and his family would be okay, the worry wouldn't leave me. And dreams like the one I had definitely were not helping. I just held him tighter. Even though I tried to believe as hard as I could that nothing would happen to him, that I would still see him again, I couldn't help holding him like this was our final moment. It made even less sense considering there was still about two weeks left at minimum before they left, but my arms wouldn't budge.

Half my body was hanging over the bed, so Edward sat on the edge to make things easier for me. I was still a bit uncomfortable though with my arms around him, so I shifted my body to lie back onto the bed and ended up taking him with me, both our heads on the same pillow. It reminded me a lot of how things used to be with us.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, about this afternoon. I shouldn't have said that. It was rude and completely uncalled for." He paused for a second. "And you're right. You do deserve to know this kind of thing."

"Oh. Edward, it's okay, I forgive you."

"Thank you. I still can't believe those words came out of my mouth and were directed at you no less. I'm ashamed."

"Edward, I said I forgive you. Stop worrying about it. Isn't that what you keep telling me?"

"Yes, you're right." He chuckled lightly. "So, are you okay? Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

I grimaced and shivered to think that my nightmare might continue if I went back to sleep. "I don't know just yet."

"I can stay here as long as you'd like if it helps."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"After all, what better way to protect you from strange vampires than already having you in my arms?" He smirked.

"True."

I realized that we were a little too close than necessary and I would eventually have to kick him out of my room, but I wasn't too concerned about when that would happen. I relaxed and closed my eyes, although I wasn't falling asleep so easily. We stayed like that for a while until I finally started to get sleepy again.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

He was silent for a moment. "Nothing…"

**Author's Note: Happy Late New Year everyone. What's my New Years resolution? Get these chapters out sooner...seriously. -_-; Also, I did have some help from my female friends with the whole "Bella Eye Rape" scene, so I'd like to thank them.**

**Chapter 20 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review.**


	20. Chapter 20: Shock

20. Shock

BELLA SWAN

I sighed in relief as I walked out of the classroom. I was so eager to finish my final test that, thinking back on it, I may not have answered some of those questions as best I could. But it was all behind me now, there was no going back, and I didn't want to. I smiled to myself knowing that I was done with high school, almost at least; there was always the graduation to make it official.

I went to my locker and cleaned it out, not that there was much in it. I put my binder, folders, and folded up jacket into my backpack before closing my locker for good, hearing it bang with an echo from now being much hollower than it once was.

"I see you're done too," the voice of Edward rang behind me.

I turned around and gave him an overly excited smile. "Yes, finally."

"How do you feel you did on your exams?"

I shrugged. "History was pretty easy, but I'm not sure about Calculus. Some of the stuff kinda made sense, but that probably means I got them all wrong."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you did fine."

"Oh really? I've had my share of tests where I think I did a good job but was completely wrong."

"Uh oh. In that case, maybe you should be worried about history."

I gasped in exaggerated horror. "Oh my god, you're right!"

He laughed. "I could always bribe your teachers to give you an A. I'm pretty confident I could make that happen."

"Hmm…" I made a thoughtful expression, placing my finger at my lip. "No thanks. Besides, even if I did fail both, nothing's stopping me from graduating. My grades were already high to begin with."

He smiled. "Excellent. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." I was about to pick up my backpack, but he beat me to it, carrying it over his shoulder.

"We should celebrate," he suggested.

"Aren't we already doing that after graduation?" I grimaced as I thought of the party Alice would be having, even when something as severe as vampires rampaging Seattle was going on. You'd think the party would be cancelled to prepare.

He could tell what celebration I was referring to and smiled reassuringly. "How about a mini celebration for finishing your exams? It's not a party, just us being us. Maybe we could go somewhere quiet."

I nodded. "That sounds nice, but don't we do that all the time?" That was the case if he wasn't hunting or Alice wasn't making me her Barbie doll at least.

"I have something else in mind. Something special."

I raised a brow at him and smirked. "So you've got this all planned out?"

"Partly." I expected him to chuckle or smirk humorously, but his expression didn't change.

"Alright, ready when you are."

He nodded and kept his expression still as he started walking toward the main exit. The hallways weren't too crowded since some final exams lasted longer than others. Students were given the freedom of leaving as soon as their exams were finished, so I assumed the people in the halls were done like us.

"Hey, where's Alice?" I asked, walking close beside him with an open space on my other side, which was usually occupied by Alice's presence.

His face seemed to scrunch up for a split second. "Her exams took place in the morning, so she got to leave earlier."

"Oh. Is she coming with us to 'celebrate' too?"

"I told her to meet up with us, if she wasn't too busy."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Is she not at the house?"

"She's most likely there."

"Then why would she have to meet up with us."

"Because we're not celebrating at the house."

"Oh." I nodded in confirmation. "Is that the special thing you were talking about?"

"Part of it."

We walked out to the school lot and headed for Edward's shining silver Volvo. He put my backpack on the backseat and I smiled as he opened the passenger door for me to get in.

"Where is this place, anyway?" I asked.

"That's a surprise."

I shrugged in response as he walked over to his side. He smoothly backed out of the parking lot and onto the road, going in a direction I wasn't familiar with. We seemed to be going gradually uphill and more greenery was starting to appear as we passed by more clustered trees.

"I'm guessing graduation isn't that big of a deal for you, huh?" I mentioned.

He shrugged. "I can't really say it means much. It's nothing I haven't done before."

"How many times have you graduated?"

"About twenty-six I believe."

"Yikes! I can't imagine going through high school that many times."

"It's to lessen suspicions. If I went to college, got a degree, and found a job, there's only so far I can go with that before people realize I'm not aging. Eventually we move and I have to start over."

"Well then, a graduation party could be your reward for dealing with that every time."

He shrugged again. "I suppose, though my idea of reward would be completely different."

"Different how?"

"Um…" He hesitated for a moment. "Just different from a party."

"Is it like a car or something?"

He shook his head before changing the subject. "I wanted to apologize for being away on Tuesday."

"Oh, it's fine, Edward. I knew you were busy hunting and you guys need your blood."

"Did you have fun without me?" He smirked for a split second.

I grimaced and looked at my floral patterned nails. "Sort of."

He chuckled. "Sorry about that. I know Alice can be a pain."

"It wasn't too bad."

"So I guess you had fun with trying on new outfits and the movies?"

I looked at him surprised. "How'd you know we did all that?"

He tapped his temple twice. "Mind reader, remember? And Alice doesn't keep her mind very private."

I gasped as I remembered what else I had done that day.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "N-nothing."

"Bella, you can tell me."

"Really, it's nothing. I promise."

I knew I wasn't fooling him, but he seemed to let it go as he put his eyes back on the road. I looked out my side window so I didn't see the curiosity in Edward's face as I wondered if he already knew. Aside from Alice getting me to try on what felt like a thousand outfits, painting my fingernails, and watching three scary movies with Emmett trying to scare me every chance he got, there was also the shot I received. I glanced at my shoulder where Carlisle stuck me, although I couldn't see it with my shirt sleeve in the way. I knew it wasn't visible anyway; it never left a rash or anything.

I was never planning on getting the shot, or at least not this soon. Back when Kim pulled me aside to talk with at the bonfire party, she immediately wanted to know how Jacob and I were doing. I told her things were going fine, but she made it clear without blatantly asking that she wanted to know if we took our relationship in "that direction". After telling me that I didn't have to be embarrassed, even though I still was, I reluctantly told her where Jake and I stood. She gave me more advice on what I should do when that time came and mentioned how she was on birth control. I hadn't given that much thought until she brought it up and recommended it.

With Kim's suggestions and the image of naked Jacob still fresh in my mind, combined with the fact that I was in the same room as a doctor at the time, I just ended up asking. It was right before Alice locked me in her room to try on outfits. Carlisle told me about both pill and shot options as well as their side effects. I just wanted to know about them so I could make my choice when the time came, but I had no idea Carlisle had just about everything a hospital would need already in his office. He offered to give me both the shot and pills for free which really surprised me. I didn't think Carlisle would be so generous when it came to me getting intimate with someone other than Edward, but he was smiling the whole time and didn't seem bothered at all.

Even though I had no idea when Jake and I would actually get to that level, I figured it was best to prepare sooner rather than later. The shot would last for three months and I could use the pills afterwards if I wasn't satisfied with the side effects. So far, no terrible side effects, although that needle did hurt pretty bad. Before Alice dragged me away, I asked Carlisle to keep it just between us. I hoped he was able to keep his mind on other things while Edward was around him.

"We're here," Edward announced, bringing me back to the present.

I looked out the window to examine our location. He said we'd arrived, but I still wasn't sure where. There were no buildings to be seen; the only man-made objects around us being the car we were currently sitting in and the silent road we were parked on. Everything else was grass, dirt, and a large number of trees that grew to an impressive height. Aside from that, I didn't see anything too eye popping. I wasn't sure how it was an area to celebrate.

Edward smiled at me before getting out of the car. He came around to open my door for me, but I amazingly beat him to it, probably due to the fact that he was walking at a normal speed. I smirked at him, feeling victorious as I got out. He shook his head and laughed before opening the door to the backseat at the amazing speed I expected from the start. He grabbed a white cubic box about the size of my head from the backseat as he slammed the door shut. It had a pink ribbon tied around it which he carried it by with one hand, confident that it wouldn't come loose. I looked at the box in confusion, which made him smile for some reason.

"What's with the box?" I asked.

"You never noticed it?" he asked back with a smile.

I shook my head.

"You never smelt it while we were in the car?" He glanced at the box, then back at me.

"No, was I supposed to? What's in there?"

"Oh, you'll find out. It's part of the celebration. Though, I think it's pretty obvious."

I shrugged. "Then I guess I must be pretty stupid, because I have no clue."

He sighed. "You're not stupid."

"I have a few ideas. Are you gonna open it so I can see how far off I was?"

"Not now. First, we should start hiking through these trees to get there." He said it like I should've known what "there" was.

"Yeah, that reminds me, where are we anyway?"

His eye widened in surprise. "You don't recognize this place?"

"Not really."

"You're joking…"

I shook my head. "Doesn't really ring a bell."

His face suddenly fell, like what I said had really hurt him. I grimaced in guilt and looked all around the area, frantically searching through my brain for any faint memory of this place. But all I saw were trees, just like the trees I saw every day.

He sighed and quickly got rid of his saddened expression. "Well, I'm sure you'll remember once we start moving. Shall we?" He smiled at me again.

I smiled back and nodded. "Sure."

I went over to Edward's side and we started walking into the woods. I continued looking around to see if there was anything I recognized, but nothing came to mind. Whatever the place was, it was important to Edward and I felt like I was missing something obvious. I found it ironic how we were about to celebrate our completing high school, something that paid tribute to my intellect, yet I apparently wasn't intelligent enough to figure out the significance of this place.

We'd been walking for about fifteen minutes, talking easily about the ups and downs of our high school years, when I noticed that he was holding my hand with his free one. I hadn't even realized he was holding it, nor could I recall _when_ he took my hand. I wondered if _he_ even knew. I didn't mind though, it just showed how completely oblivious I was being today. We weren't talking constantly and during our silent pauses I noticed the expression in Edward's face seemed…odd. I couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but he looked tense but at the same time distant, like he was daydreaming. When I tried to start up another topic, he'd respond like I startled him awake, but he never flinched or anything. He still moved as smoothly as he always did.

"You okay?" I asked after he went into his fifth daydream-like state.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay…"

"You know, it might be better getting there if I ran and you rode on my back."

"Might? Of course it would be faster."

"Faster, yes, but not so much convenient. It would be a little awkward carrying this-" He held the white box out. "-and holding you to me at the same time."

"Maybe you could hold the box in your mouth."

"I would most likely rip it apart." He grinned wide, flashing his razor sharp teeth at me.

"Not by the ribbon, but by the box."

He chuckled. "That too, Bella."

I sighed. "Fine, what if I held it?"

"Would you be able to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Ed. I think I know how to carry boxes."

He made a face like he'd tasted something gross, probably at my use of the name Ed. "I mean, I will be going pretty fast."

"I think I can handle it. I ride on a speeding werewolf all the time."

"Yeah…" He looked off, like he was remembering that moment. "I still don't approve of that."

I frowned at him. "No one asked for your approval. Besides, I've never gotten hurt or fallen off."

"Yet…"

I glared at him in frustration, but he didn't seem too concerned. He just rolled his eyes and handed me the box before wrapping his arm around my waist and lifting my legs from the ground, bringing me into his arms. He held me tight and secure as I made sure my own hold on the box was safe.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded. "Yep, ready."

"Alright…" He paused. "Also, please don't call me 'Ed' ever again."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Sorry, Ed."

He groaned. "Bella, come on…"

"Oh, what's wrong? You don't like variations in your name? No Ed, Eddie, E, Ward, E-Ward, none of that? That's boring."

"And that's new…"

I frowned. "What's new?"

"You, teasing me."

I giggled. "Aw, can't handle a little teasing?"

"Not by you. It's weird."

"Okay, okay." I smiled up at him. "I'm sorry for teasing you, Eddie."

He groaned again, more exaggerated this time.

"What?" I asked, "I _actually_ really do like that name."

He shook his head. "Just Edward, please."

"Fine."

"Thank you _ever_ so much."

We both laughed. Edward re-adjusted me in his arms so my shoulder was pressed closer to his chest and made sure I wouldn't slip out of his grip. Likewise, I held the box securely to me as well, but tried not to crush it.

"Alright, remember to close your eyes," Edward warned.

I did as he said and he launched the moment my eyes shut. I gripped the box like a cat on a branch that was about to break as Edward sprinted through the woods at an insane speed that made my heart drop. I'd forgotten how this felt. I'd forgotten how fast vampires were. I thought I was used to crazy speeds like this from riding on Jacob so often, but he never ran at full speed. I remembered Jared telling me that werewolves were even faster than vampires. I wasn't sure if he was just saying that to make his pack look good or if he was really serious. If he was being serious, then I was so glad Jake never ran at full speed. I'm sure he wasn't exaggerating when he said he'd have to tie me down to keep me from falling off.

After not much time at all, I felt Edward begin to gradually slow down. Once he came to a stop, I let out a gust of air and tried to catch my breath as if I were the one running. My hands were shaking and I noticed that the box along with my hands were plastered against Edward's chest from how fast he was running; his chest probably kept the box from flying more so than my grip. He looked down at me concerned.

"You alright?" he asked.

My heart was racing. "I…whoa!"

He chuckled. "I thought you were used to that with Jacob."

"Well, Jacob never ran as fast as he could because he didn't want me to fall off." I tried to steady my breathing.

"That's good I suppose. But, you know, I was holding back as well."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

He chuckled and gently set me on my feet. Immediately, I felt like the whole world was spinning and everything tilted backwards. Edward caught me before I could fall and stood me up straight, though the ground was still moving way too much.

"Maybe I should've held back more," Edward mused.

I closed my eyes to see if it would help make the spinning stop. "Maybe…"

He chuckled again. "So, does this mean I'm faster than Jacob?"

"I don't know. Maybe you two should have a race."

"Maybe we should."

He held me steady until I was ready to stand on my own. I opened my eyes back up and stepped away from him without stumbling. He smiled at me before turning his head to his left as he gazed at something. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened at what I saw. There lied a meadow, our meadow. It was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers; yellow, violet, and white.

"So, do you remember now?" Edward asked, though his expression was far off.

"Oh. Edward, yes, of course I do." It was just as beautiful as I remembered it.

He looked at me and smiled. "I knew you'd remember the flowers at least."

"Yeah." I grimaced. "The last time I came here, they'd withered away."

"They grow in the spring and through summer. I'd imagine by June, this place will be completely full of them."

I slowly walked closer to the center of the meadow, making sure not to step on any flowers as I went. I sat down right next to a patch of flowers and put the box down. Edward vanished and reappeared next to me in the grass with a smile. Looking at it all, the beautiful flowers, perfectly green grass, and tall trees, I felt like I'd traveled back in time.

"Do you still like it here?" Edward asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I sighed contently. "It's beautiful."

"It's very beautiful from a bird's eye view as well."

"Really?" I looked at him curiously. "How would you know?"

He pointed up. "Climbing trees. Then I look down."

I looked up as well. "All the way up there?"

"Yes. It kind of looks like an eye."

I chuckled. "So this place is the eye of the woods?"

"And quite a beautiful eye." His face suddenly lit up. "Would you like to see it?"

I looked at him confused. "How?"

"I climb, you hold on tight."

I gasped and look up at just how tall the trees were. I felt like I was getting dizzy again. "Whoa…"

"Is that a problem?"

"It's so high up."

He looked up with me. "It's not so bad."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about falling and breaking your spine…or skull…or everything."

"You're worried about falling?"

I stopped staring at the trees' height and focused on Edward. "Yes, isn't everybody?"

He shook his head. "Impossible."

"Falling is very possible, especially considering I'm me."

"It's impossible because I'll be with you."

"You'll be using your hands to climb. How would you catch me if I fell?"

"Swing from a branch, fall faster than you, and catch you that way."

I rolled my eyes. "I had no idea you were Tarzan. You learn something new every day."

"That's new."

I groaned at that remark and he just smirked. Edward would always say that every time I said or did something that he thought I picked up from Jacob. It was kind of annoying because I didn't really see it. I was just being me.

"Or if you don't like that option, I could just reach back and grab you if you lose your grip," he explained.

I shrugged, still unsure with just how much the trees were towering over us.

Edward sighed and looked directly into my eyes. "You'll have to trust me, Bella."

I grimaced and looked back up at just how tall the trees were. "I don't know…"

"Bella." He placed his hands gently on top of mine. "Do you trust me?"

I sighed. "Of course I do."

"Good."

Suddenly, I felt myself being swooped into the air and everything around me blurred. It happened so fast, I wasn't fully aware of what was going on. It felt like a huge gust of wind blew me into the air and I wasn't coming down. I grabbed onto whatever was near in panic that I was about to fall at any second, but the feeling of floating in air disappeared when I heard the rustling and cracks of tree branches. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw how high I was above the ground. It became obvious that I was holding onto Edward as he stood gracefully on a tree branch. He was unconcerned by the fact that the branch was so slender, but I sure was. I held onto him tighter, both my arms and legs wrapped around him like I was on Scooby-Doo and I just saw a ghost.

"Oh god, Edward!" I shouted in panic.

"Relax, Bella. You're in no danger," he assured in a soothing voice.

"Please don't let me fall."

"I won't, I promise. But you might want to close your eyes; we've still got a ways to go."

I glanced up and realized we weren't even at the top of the tree yet, more like one-fourth of the way there. My heart pounded. "Oh my god…"

"Don't pass out on me now, Bella. Just close your eyes and hold on."

I shut my eyes tight and held on for dear life as Edward started back up the tree. I could feel his arms and legs moving fast as he climbed and his chest would stretch and flex with every quick movement. I was tempted to look and see how far up we were since it had only been a few seconds, but he was moving so fast. I kept my curiosity at bay and my eyes remained shut as Edward continued his ascent.

I felt him begin moving his arms and legs differently than he was for the past minute. He was moving from side to side and a lot slower than before, like he was adjusting himself. I heard more branches brush together and crack as well. I realized we weren't going up anymore.

"You can open your eyes now," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How high are we?"

"Pretty high up, but I think you'll be fine."

I took a shaky breath and opened my eyes, and this time they stayed open. We were just about at the top of the tree and a drop from this height would no doubt kill me, but I surprisingly wasn't concerned about that. The view was a complete distraction from the potential danger I believed myself to be in.

The lush green trees surrounded us, but I could see rolling hills in the distance. There was a wide gorge in view to my left, the river flowing swiftly in hues of blue-green. The air had a crisp clean smell like it'd been hung out to dry and the wind gently blew my air as I took it all in.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

I tried to find my voice. "It's…whoa!"

He chuckled. "I suppose 'whoa' is a good description."

"Yeah, whoa. It's amazing and insane."

He smiled and gestured for me to get off his back so I could stand on my own. I was feeling braver than before and nodded as I carefully unwrapped myself from around him and my foot searched for a stable branch to stand on. The branches were grouped close together so I was able to stand on two branches fairly well, as long as I held onto to something. Edward stood close by me to make sure I was stable enough.

"This feels great," I sighed.

"The tree?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I just feel so…free. Being so high up, looking around, it's great."

"Did you look at the meadow yet?"

"Oh."

I leaned over slightly so I could see clearly through the branches and pines in my way. Below I could see a perfect circle of flowers that, when viewed at this height, was a soft pink in the middle of the jade grass surrounding it. It really did look like an eye, only oddly colored.

"So pretty," I said in admiration.

He nodded in agreement. "I like to relax up here."

"Really? I mean, I know it's a great view, but you never worry about falling?"

"Me?" He looked at me like I was missing something obvious, and I was.

"Oh right. Perfect balance and hard as a rock, you'd be fine."

"Yep." He smirked.

"So, not that it isn't wonderful up here, but how're we going to get down?"

"Hmm…" He rubbed his chin in deep thought, which honestly made me nervous that he had to think about it so hard. "I usually just jump."

I silently gasped and glanced down, realizing once again just how dangerously high up we were. "You're joking."

"Nope."

My heart continued pounding from where it left off way down there. "N-no! There's no way!"

He looked at me surprised. "Wait, did you think I was going to suggest we both jump? Don't be ridiculous."

"Then how, Edward?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his back, which I responded by wrapping myself around him again in reflex.

"We'll just utilize more than one tree. Hold on tight," he advised.

I was already holding on as tight as I could, so I just closed my eyes. I felt him jump from the branch he was on with a loud crack. I yelped when the wind blew my hair up and it became obvious that we were falling fast, but then we suddenly stopped. We didn't stop for long though. In the next second he jumped and we were falling again, but just like before, we came to another sudden stop. It continued like that, falling and stopping, until we finally stopped for good. Even with my eyes closed, I could tell that Edward was once again standing up, and on something much more stable than a branch.

"Alright, we made it," Edward announced.

I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that we were on the ground; thank God. I let go of him and instantly collapsed to the ground, but I caught myself before I could hurt anything.

"Are you alright?" he asked, lowering himself to my level.

I nodded. "Yeah…just blown away."

He chuckled and offered me his hand to help me up. I shook my head.

"No, I'll just lay here for a bit," I said, propping myself up on my elbow.

I was conveniently lying in the same place as I was before and the mystery box was still right by me. Edward sat casually with his knee up on the other side of the box so that it was in the middle and smiled at me. I noticed that the grass was turning a brighter shade of green and the flowers were getting brighter in color as well. I looked up for a second and saw the sun coming out from the clouds, shining fairly strong through the trees. My heart jumped when I noticed Edward begin to glimmer as the sun shined on him. His face, arms, and the slight bit of chest that showed from his v-necked t-shirt shined like thousands of diamonds were imbedded in his marble-like skin. I'd forgotten just how beautiful Edward looked in the sunlight.

"What?" he asked in amusement. I hadn't realized I was staring until he spoke.

I blushed and looked away, focusing on the flowers. "Nothing, sorry."

He chuckled. "So, aside from being so high up, what'd you think of that?"

"It was pretty amazing. Dangerous, but amazing."

"Aren't you used to danger by now?"

"Yeah, I should be. How'd we get down, by the way?"

"I just jumped from tree to tree. It works both going down and up."

"Impressive."

"Would you ever do it again?"

I thought about it for a second. "Maybe, as long as you're there to keep me from falling."

"That's automatically guaranteed." He smiled and looked down at the box beside us. "So, you ready to see what's inside this thing?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please, unless it's a bomb. It's sorta shaped like one would fit in there."

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't be silly."

Edward pulled the ribbon away and removed the top that was taped shut with four short strips. Inside was a round chocolate cake with frosting on the side and chocolate chips decorating the center in a perfect swirl. It was pressed up against the side from how fast Edward ran here, but not so much that it ruined the overall shape.

"Oh wow," I exclaimed.

"Congratulations on finishing high school. I made it myself," he said with a smile, though not sounding smug at all.

"Edward, this looks great."

"I'm experimenting with different foods. Tell me what you think."

There was a fork taped on the inside in its own little corner. I got myself a pretty large scoop onto the fork, confident that Edward did a good job taste-wise, and he did not disappoint.

"This is delicious," I complimented and took another bite.

His expression brightened like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "That's great. I was kind of nervous on how it turned out."

"It turned out perfectly. Forget bakeries, I'm coming to you if I ever have a sweet tooth."

He laughed. "I'll be happy to provide."

I continued eating fork full after fork full, really enjoying the rich taste. Edward watched me in amazement as I finished off a corner that would equal about two average slices.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little awkward with him watching me like that.

"You're eating even faster than the last time I cooked for you."

I blushed. "Oh…"

"Do your wolves eat so much that you need to fight for your share?" he asked in amusement.

If Jacob wasn't there to make sure I got some, maybe. I sighed. "No, this is just really good." I scooped some onto my fork and held it to Edward's mouth. "Try some."

He quickly leaned back and looked at the cake with a disgusted expression. "Uh…Bella."

I grimaced. "Oh, sorry." I pulled my hand back and ate it myself. "I kinda forgot."

"You forgot? Wow, you're really forgetful today."

I frowned. "Shut up. I'm just used to being around people that can eat this stuff."

"Must be nice…" His expression became distant again like when we were walking here.

"Do you ever miss food like this?" I asked curiously, taking another bite.

"Sometimes, yes."

"Did you used to like cake when you were still human?"

"I did. I do still have fond memories of my favorite foods deep in my mind and I do remember how much I enjoyed them. But I've existed for some much longer where I find food like that revolting."

"I know food doesn't taste or smell good to you, but what about how food looks."

"Sure, they still look appetizing according to my faint human memories." He sighed sadly. "But blood still outranks them all."

I nodded slowly and ate another fork full of cake. I wondered how that was like for him, finding blood so appealing. The smell of it always made me nauseous and the thought of actually drinking it was puke worthy. I would never _want _to drink blood and it made me wonder if I was really thinking all those months ago when I actually wanted to be a vampire. If I became one, I guess the appeal would automatically come to me, but I'd still miss being able to enjoy my favorite foods. I wondered how hard it was for Edward to cook when working with materials he found disgusting.

I looked at Edward and saw that he was in that same tense but distant daydream-like state again. I tried following his gaze, but he wasn't looking at anything in particular. He was as motionless as a statue, not even breathing like he usually did out of habit.

"Edward?" I called out to him, but he didn't respond.

I gulped hard, worried that something was wrong with him. I put my fork down and moved over so that I was in front of him. He still didn't move.

"Edward!" I tried again louder this time and grabbed his arm to see if that would help get his attention.

His head snapped in my direction and looked at me startled. "Huh, what?"

"Edward, what's wrong?"

His eyes wondered away from mine. "Just…thinking."

"About what?"

He was silent, his expression never changing. I tilted my head over so that I was in his line of view and lowered my hand to grab onto his own.

"You were like this when we were walking up here. Is something bothering you? If so, then tell me," I commanded, though my tone made it sound more like begging.

He finally looked at me willingly, but his face was still tense. He squeezed my hand and sighed deeply as his expression became serious.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" he said in a sharp, clear voice.

I nodded. "Okay."

"How do you feel about me?"

My eyes widened in surprise and this time I was the one to look away, but he turned my head back around to maintain eye contact.

"Well?" he asked again impatiently.

I grimaced. "You know how I feel. I care about you a lot. I like having you in my life."

"So, what am I to you?"

"You're my best friend, Edward."

He raised a brow at me. "Just your best friend?"

"Yes…"

He looked at me in silence for a moment. I felt my heart beat faster, wondering where he was going with this, though I had an idea.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe that," he said clearly.

I flinched in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I don't believe that I'm simply your best friend."

"Why not? That's how I see you."

"Bella, back when we were together, I remember you telling me I was everything to you. You said that you'd rather die than be with anyone else but me. Are you telling me that all those feelings have been watered down to best friend level?"

I frowned. "I can change, Edward. And…I might have been exaggerating a bit. I loved you back then, and I still do, but it's in a different way now."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure."

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but the way you act around me, it's very easy for people to assume that we're together. There are quite a few students at school that think you're cheating on Jacob because of how close we appear, but they won't come out and tell anyone their theories."

My jaw dropped for a second, but I quickly closed it with clenched teeth. "That's ridiculous! Those people are idiots, whoever they are!"

"But it's hard to blame them too much."

I glowered at him. "You know it's not true."

"Yes, but like I said, you don't seem to be aware of your actions around me. The way you look at me, the way you touch me, they're all reminiscent of when we were together. It's like you secretly yearn for those days to return."

"That is not true."

"I don't really want to call you out or anything, but you were surprisingly okay with me lying in the same bed as you on Monday."

I cringed. "I'm just comfortable around you, Edward. But if you keep talking like this, you're going to make me very UNcomfortable."

"And this, taking you to our special meadow when we were together, you seemed completely fine with it."

I looked around at the meadow as some of its beauty and significance slowly drained in my eyes.

"Wait a minute, was this 'celebration' just something to prove a point? A point that's invalid, by the way."

He grimaced and sighed deeply. "Bella, please, just hear me out."

I continued glaring at him, but I wasn't going to stop him. I was actually eager to hear what he had to say so I could tell him he was wrong.

"I don't doubt that you love Jacob," he said, "But I'm not so sure that you love him more. He was there for you when I wasn't and I understand that. So, when I came back, you couldn't just leave him and go back to me. After what he's done, that wouldn't be right. So you stayed with him. But Bella, I don't want you to choose second best in order to make him happy. I want you to choose what makes you happiest."

I growled. "That's bullshit, Edward! Jacob is not second best!"

He leaned back and looked at me surprised by my outburst. "That's new. Did you learn that from him?"

"Shut up! I chose Jacob because I love him more than anything. He's everything I want."

"So you're saying you love him more than me? He makes you happier than I did?"

If he really wanted me to say it, then fine. "Yes!"

He shook his head. "Bella, you and Jacob have been together for just over two months while we were together for about three times that amount. And you're saying that after two months, you've already confirmed that you love him more and he's all you want?"

"Time means nothing, Edward, I know how I feel. And yes, I'm saying that."

"I don't think you know just how much you still feel for me though. It's understandable that you'd try to keep your feelings controlled in order to stay with Jacob, but when you're with me, they slip out."

"Wow, I hadn't realized you figured out how to read my damn mind!"

"I can't read your mind, but I do know you."

"You obviously don't, because you're completely wrong."

"By the way, you're still holding my hand." He smirked.

I looked down at our conjoined hands and my face turned red, more out of anger than embarrassment. I snatched my hand away and tried to move away from him, but in a flash his arm wrapped around my waist to keep me where I was. No. He was pulling me closer.

"Edward," I said in warning as I struggled to get away.

"So now you aren't even comfortable around me?"

"I told you it would happen if you kept this up." I continued trying to squirm out of his hold, but he was too strong. At the same time though, he didn't seem to be trying too hard to keep me there. It was like I was stuck between two rocks and I needed to rub butter on myself to slip free.

"I will admit, you're fighting your feelings harder than I thought."

"There are no feelings to fight! And do I need to remind you that you're a vampire?"

He cringed like that hurt him, but I wasn't ready to feel bad for him just yet. "That didn't seem to bother you before."

"Maybe because I was under the impression that I'd eventually become like you. Are you gonna change me?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"So, you won't be with me because I refuse to change you?"

"I don't want to be with you regardless." That came out meaner than I thought it would.

He sighed. "You've been pretty forgetful today. Maybe you've forgotten how much you love me too."

"I didn't forget. I love you as my best friend. That's it."

He started leaning closer to me now and his other hand that wasn't already holding me too close to him came up to cup my cheek. I tried to push his arm away, but it didn't budge an inch.

"Bella, I love you so much more than that. And I always will," he whispered.

My heart pounded as he got closer and closer. I kept trying to get away, but it was no use. "Edward, stop."

"Please, just let me try this. It might help you remember. Think of it as an experiment."

"No!"

It was pointless. Edward silenced my protest as he pressed his lips to mine.

**Author's Note: Yes, you just read a 100% Bella and Edward chapter...**

**Chapter 21 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	21. Chapter 21: Monster

21. Monster

BELLA SWAN

Edward's cold lips, hard as stone, moved against mine in a way that felt so familiar, yet so incredibly different. I squeezed my eyes shut and my whole body tensed up as his lips searched for a response from me. I could tell he was trying to be gentle with me, but I didn't think it mattered much when he wasn't letting me escape. He lightly ran his hand up my right arm that was locked to my side and his cold touch sent shivers through me. My other hand was pressed against his chest in preparation to try and push him away, but what would've been the point when I knew he wouldn't budge. He continued kissing my non-moving lips and rubbed my shoulder soothingly, trying to make me loosen up. I felt a strong emotion swell up inside me, begging to be released the more he tried getting me to respond to him.

Although his lips were patient and loving, I was still shocked. I wasn't expecting this from Edward at all. Gentle or not, I should've been furious. I should've tried getting away as best I could, even if it was useless. I should've yelled, if anything just to get my point across that I didn't want this. His kiss, so foreign in many ways, should've felt too hard, too cold, and just not right. There was a lot that should've been…but weren't.

My arms, that I should've been using to push him away, instead found their way around his neck, pulling him closer. My rigid body soon began to melt into his ironically cold embrace. He held me tighter and I could feel the joy in his lips as he kissed me much more enthusiastically, and I welcomed it. A kiss so cold, so hard, but it felt right, different, but right. My lips that were once motionless were now very active as they matched his every movement with just as much eagerness as he displayed. As close as we already were together, at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be even closer. I could tell Edward still had no plans on letting me go anytime soon, but that wasn't a problem anymore. I didn't want to be let go.

As we kissed, my brain started asking me the same question over and over again. Why? Why was I doing this? But I asked right back, why are you asking why? The answer was completely obvious. I was still in love with Edward. I loved him. It didn't matter what he did, how he acted, or how long a time we were apart. I loved him, always had and always would. Looking back, it was stupid of me to deny it in the first place. Who was I kidding? No one, but myself. Edward was right. After all that I've felt for him, after everything that we've been through, there was no way that could be brushed aside so easily; I didn't think it ever could.

The longer our lips danced together, the more enveloped I became in _"us"_. Images began flashing in my mind as I recaptured the love we had; the day I met him in Biology class, the time he saved me from being crushed by Tyler's van, the moment I realized he was a vampire, our first time going to the meadow, his rescuing me from James, and even our prom night. The memories all displayed perfectly in my mind like I was watching it unfold a second time, but it didn't end there. New images started to flash by.

I could see Edward and I standing in front of a small but beautiful cottage that looked like it could be straight from a fairytale. The area looked different though, unlike anything I recognized in Forks. Edward smiled that beautifully crooked smile of his and lightly rubbed my hand that was much paler than usual. To the right of us was a small pond with pebbles decorating the border. I curiously went over to take a look at it. The water was very clean and I could see my reflection clearly. What I saw caught me off guard. I could see myself, but I looked so different. My skin was just as pale as Edward's, my hair silky and shiny as it hung over my shoulders, and my face completely free of any wrinkles or uneven features. I _did_ look different, I looked far too beautiful. My beauty however did not distract me long enough to not notice the blood red eyes in place of my once brown ones.

I looked at myself in shock for a moment before a stray gust of wind blew in my direction, rippling the water so I couldn't see myself so clearly. Once calm again, my reflection didn't display in the water. Instead, I could see Charlie and Sue Clearwater back at home. They were sitting on the couch and Sue had her hand on Charlie's shoulder in a comforting manner, odd considering I thought it would be the other way around. Another gust of wind passed and with it, a new image appeared in the water. It was the pack, all in their wolf forms standing protectively along an invisible borderline. I could recognize them all easily, but I noticed that one was missing. In the next second, another gust of wind went by and the water calmed to show yet another image. It was Jacob. Everything around him was pitch-black and he seemed to be emitting some kind of light, but that light was starting to fade way. It got darker and darker until nothing could be seen.

I gasped and suddenly came back to reality. I wasn't sure if it was a reflexive response or my body actually doing what my brain wanted it to, but I immediately unwrapped my arms from around Edward and pulled away as best I could in his grasp. Edward's eyes widened in surprise as I struggled furiously and finally he let me go. The moment he did, I fell back hard and hit my head in the dirt, probably crushing some of the flowers behind me. Leave it to me to lose my balance while sitting.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked in worry, reaching out to take my hand.

I flinched away from his hand in panic, my heart racing as I looked at him cautiously. I could see on his face that my response hurt him as he pulled his hand away slowly, which didn't make me feel any better. He didn't lose his focus though, keeping his eyes on me and watching my reactions carefully.

"Bella?" he said slowly.

I grimaced and finally spoke. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

He slowly scooted a bit closer. "Where does it hurt? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard."

"No, not my head." Although my head did hurt a little, it was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside.

"Then where?"

I didn't answer. I just held my hand over my chest as I tried to endure the throbbing that felt like it was getting faster. I was starting to sweat and my whole body was trembling. Looking at Edward and knowing how much I felt for him, it made me feel disgusted at myself. I was starting to feel dizzy, everything around me was blurring, including Edward's beautiful face.

"Bella! Bella, breath, calm down," he advised and grabbed my shoulder. Though I was breathing, it was far too rapid for my own good.

Either he was too late or his physical contact did the trick, but all too quickly, I let go as everything went black.

It was like that for a while, or at least it felt like that to me. I couldn't feel or see a thing. Everything was still black, there was no noise; it was almost like I was dead. Did I die? I thought with dark humor at the idea of Edward somehow giving me the Kiss of Death. That's when I realized I wasn't dead, I was thinking and my senses were coming back to me. The smell of the woods had gone away and the intense throbbing in my chest seemed to have relocated to my head. I groaned and held the right side of my head where it hurt the most. Still, I much preferred this over the pain I felt before, pain that I brought upon myself.

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper, his tone filled with worry.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were back in Edward's Volvo. He was driving much slower than he usually did and it didn't look like he drove too far away from where he had parked.

"Bella?" he whispered again.

"Yes?" I responded with a groan.

He sighed in relief. "How do you feel?"

"My head is killing me."

"I'm sorry about your head, but I am glad you're awake. I was afraid I'd have to explain to Charlie how you passed out."

"Oh…that's what happened."

"I think you had some sort of panic attack."

I nodded. "That sounds about right."

He frowned deeply, his face full of regret. "Maybe I should bring you to Carlisle so he can check if you're okay."

I shook my head. "No, just take me home, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I cringed as I thought back on what happened and feared the throbbing in my chest might start again, especially if I stayed around Edward for too long, I didn't want to make things worse. It was clear to me now and I had to admit to myself that I loved Edward and always had, but that didn't change how much I loved Jacob, not in the slightest. That image of his disappearing in the dark, my sun burning out, me losing him, it was too much. Just thinking about it caused me so much pain that I'd take a killer headache over that any day. Edward was right, I feared choosing him over Jacob would cause Jacob pain, but I didn't think he knew how much agony that would cause me as well, maybe even more than Jacob's. I didn't fully understand what it was about Jacob that made losing him so unbearable. We always seemed to have connected emotions that I didn't even think I had with Edward. I felt like that connection had grown far too big at this point to abandon.

"Bella," Edward said, his tone regretful, "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I was so confident in myself that I didn't take your feelings into consideration. If I'd known you'd respond like that, I would never have done it."

"But, wasn't that the response you wanted?" I grimaced as I thought about it, "I mean, minus the passing out. And I think you nailed my feelings pretty well."

"I still could've approached it differently. For that, I'm sorry."

I sighed. "I forgive you."

It was silent for a while as Edward sped up a little, continuing on the route to Charlie's house. I stared out the window, trying to keep my panicked thoughts under control as I dealt with this stupid headache. I wasn't sure if it was caused by my stress, hitting my head too hard, or a possible side effect from my birth control shot. I just knew that it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Bella, how come you reacted the way you did?" Edward asked, "You looked so…terrified."

I cringed and swallowed hard as he brought it back up.

"Surely you loving me couldn't have come as that much of a shock."

I shook my head. "No. It was kind of a 'duh' moment."

"Then, why?"

I hesitated to answer. "Edward…you know I love you."

He nodded. "Yes."

"I do, I really do. But…" I took a deep breath that came out shaking. "I don't think it really changes much."

He seemed to freeze for a split second. "Oh…"

I grimaced as I saw the disappointment in his eyes. His face squirmed a little, like he was trying to accept it but having trouble.

"Well then, I'm _very_ sorry now," he said in a low voice.

"Why are you apologizing so much? I'm the monster here."

"Bella, how are you the monster? If anything, I am." He chuckled once darkly and shook his head. "I really am a monster too."

"No. I'm the monster who's hurting you, and I'm going to end up hurting Jacob too." I whimpered and felt some tears try to escape, but I kept them in place. "At least I get to share the pain, that makes it slightly fairer."

He took one hand off the wheel for a second, reaching out slightly to touch me, but stopped himself as he went back to driving with two hands. "If this has caused you pain in anyway, then I truly am the monster here, Bella."

I just shook my head in disagreement and held my other hand to my chest when I started to feel throbbing again, though not as violent as before. My hands shook just thinking about how badly this news would hurt Jacob. I contemplated not telling him, but how could I do that? I wouldn't be able to live with myself keeping this secret from him, if was too big to ignore.

"What will you do about Jacob?" Edward asked.

"I have to tell him the truth," I murmured.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What about his temper? He could get mad and hurt you."

"He has every right to be mad at me." I sighed and looked to the floor. "And I've hurt him enough." I was pretty sure that Jacob wouldn't physically harm me, but if he did, I didn't feel like I had the right to complain.

Edward's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his teeth clenched, like he had heard my thoughts. "I would kill him."

"No!" I looked directly at him. "No, you won't!"

He glanced at me for a second and went back to looking at the road with a sigh. I was waiting for him to say "okay" or something, but he remained silent. We were already close to Charlie's house so it only took a few minutes until Edward pulled into the driveway, stopping behind Charlie's car.

I sluggishly got out of the car and steadied myself on my feet as Edward got my backpack from the backseat and put it over my shoulders. I also saw that the white box with Edward's chocolate cake inside sat at the opposite end of where my backpack was, which he grabbed and held out to me.

"You can keep this if you want," Edward offered.

I took it with one hand as the other was still positioned on my head. "Thanks."

He sighed. "Again, I'm really sorry."

"Edward, it's not your fault. I probably would've realized it eventually anyway. I'm the one screwed up, not you."

"You're not screwed up. Everyone loves in different ways, there's no rule to it."

"Even if there isn't, I must be doing _something_ wrong."

His arms twitched for a second as he looked at me with longing in his eyes, like he desperately wanted something but was trying hard to hold himself back. "I should go."

I nodded slowly. "Alright."

He walked back around to the driver's side, but hesitated to get in. There must have been some kind of inner debate going on in his mind, but he ultimately got in and quickly started the car up. I stepped back as he backed out of the driveway. My eyes were locked on his face the whole time and it was clear that he was in pain. I hated this so much. No matter what I did, I was going to hurt someone. It would be so much easier if I could get over Edward like most people did when it came to their past relationships, but that seemed so impossible to me now. The best I could do was make sure it didn't get any worse and try staying away from him altogether, but that thought alone added to the throbbing pain in my chest.

I slowly walked to the front door and briefly tucked the box under my arm to open the door. I went inside and saw Charlie sitting on the couch watching ESPN. He turned toward me upon my arrival, but didn't smile in greeting once he examined my face.

"Honey, are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"I just have a headache," I answered, "I'm going to try and lie down for a bit."

"Alright. Do you need some Tylenol or anything?"

"I might take some if it gets any worse, I know where it is."

He nodded and his focus shifted to the box in my hand. "What's in the box?"

I went and put the box on the counter. "Chocolate cake. You can have some if you want."

"Cake, huh? What's the occasion?"

"For finishing my finals."

"Ah, yes. How'd you do?"

I shrugged. "I think I did fine."

"Good for you. I won't take too much then, it's your cake."

"Really, I don't mind. I probably won't be eating anymore tonight." I groaned as the throbbing in my head continued.

"Well, you just get some rest and try to feel better."

"I will."

I nodded at him and made my way upstairs to my room. Setting my backpack beside the bed, I lied down and rested my head on the pillow. As much as my head was hurting, it was no distraction at all from the inner turmoil I was experiencing.

I loved Edward, but it was just too late to drop everything and go back to him. I loved Jacob, but it wasn't fair to him that I shared my love with someone else. Maybe they'd both be better off without me and find someone who could love them properly, though the thought of losing either one made me feel sick. Losing Edward would no doubt hurt me, but I felt like I could survive as long as Jacob was with me. He's helped me through it before after all, he's really good at that. However, losing Jacob would break me to a degree that I wasn't sure if I could recover from even if I had Edward.

I felt weary as I laid there completely motionless, but my mind was racing too fast for sleepiness to catch up. Even as I closed my eyes and tried my best to dispel all the thoughts that fueled my anxiety, one would just not go away. Tomorrow I would see Jacob. I knew that I needed to tell him the truth and I could only hope that he would be far more forgiving than I deserved.

**Author's Note: I know, I know, you guys hate me right now...**

**Chapter 22 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback, I'd love to hear what you think. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Bad That I Saw This Coming?

22. Is It Bad That I Saw This Coming?

JACOB BLACK

I woke up to find myself sprawled out on the couch, my legs hanging over the arm rest and my own arms spread out diagonally. The first thing I saw was our brown ceiling as I was already looking up, but I turned my head to see Embry sleeping all curled up in a fetal position on our sofa chair. I wanted to laugh, but I saved it for Quil who was laying face first on the floor right in front of the TV. It was like waking up from a hangover and viewing the aftermath of some crazy party, except I felt fine and there were no beer cans or anything like that lying around.

I remembered coming home from patrolling last night feeling super tired. I hadn't been able to get as much sleep as I'd have liked with mandatory day and nighttime patrols along with guarding Bella's house during times I could be using to get rest. I'd sacrifice sleep to make sure Bella was safe any day, but that still didn't change the fact that I got freaking exhausted. Quil and Embry were in the same boat and didn't feel like going home, so they just followed me since my house was closer at the time. I could've sworn I told myself to get to bed, but I guess I didn't make it that far. It was a good thing Billy decided to spend the night over at the Clearwaters' last night, I didn't have to worry about helping him get to bed and I knew they could take care of him.

I got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen, checking the clock that hung over our fridge. I was a little surprised when it showed the time as 12:40 p.m., but I didn't mind sleeping so late in the day too much because I got some damn good sleep. I felt great, although the emptiness in my stomach did need attending to. I got out some Toaster Strudels from the freezer and put them in our old toaster. Once they were done, I added the icing, and it did always annoy me how these icing packets never had enough for me to draw what I wanted. I was going for an owl, but an angry face would have to do.

"I smell food," I heard Embry call out from the sofa chair. I turned to see him sitting in it properly, eyeing me in the kitchen.

I chuckled. "Of course food would wake you up."

He grinned and looked down at Quil, still sleeping on the floor like a baby; an overgrown, drunken baby.

"Aww, look at him. He's so precious," Embry cooed.

"Yeah…can you kick him for me?"

"Can do."

He smiled mischievously as his foot collided with Quil's side. Quil flinched on contact and yelped himself awake as I held in a laugh.

"Ah! What the hell?" Quil complained.

Embry laughed. "Morning, sunshine."

Quil frowned at Embry and looked around a little disoriented. "How'd I get on the floor?"

"You slept there," I answered.

"I thought I slept on the couch."

"And I thought I slept in my bed, didn't go so well apparently."

Embry chuckled. "I took this chair before anyone else could. You were too slow Quil."

Quil rolled his eyes. "Well joke's on you, I didn't want that chair anyway. I love this floor." He smirked and his eyes widened as he sniffed the air. "Do I smell food?"

"Yeah, come get one if you want," I offered.

They both got to their feet and walked into the kitchen to where the frozen food laid on the table. They both put theirs into the toaster and had the same problem of not having enough icing to draw what they wanted.

"It's Claire," Quil claimed, holding up his Toaster Strudel for us to see.

I laughed. "Dude, that looks nothing like her."

"Hey, I think I know what Claire looks like, thank you."

"I didn't know she was made of icing," Embry teased.

Quil rolled his eyes at Embry and looked back at me. "Why don't you draw Bella and I'll be the judge."

I shook my head. "No, because I know I wouldn't be able to make her look good."

"So, are you gonna eat Claire or what?" Embry asked, taking a bite out of his.

Quil's eyes widened in realization as he looked at the Toaster Strudel in his hand. "Uh…"

I shook my head in mock disappointment. "You should think before you squeeze, Quil."

"Here, let me…" Embry offered as he took the plastic from the icing packet and smeared the icing that was once supposed to be Claire into I don't know what, "There, it's a blob. You can eat a blob, I assume."

"Aww, you ruined it," Quil complained, looking at the blob with a frown.

I rolled my eyes. "Just eat your breakfast."

We ate pretty quickly and it didn't fill us up much. After finishing two boxes with six in each, we were still pretty hungry. I checked the fridge again to see that we did have eggs and bacon. We decided to try our hands at a bacon omelet, but the keyword there was "try".

"How could you mess up eggs that badly?" I criticized, looking at Quil's charred result.

"It looked undercooked, so I let it sit for a little longer," Quil explained.

"Obviously too long," Embry sighed, but he was not one to talk since his turned out just as black and crispy.

"Well, Jake, it's your turn. Let's see if you can do any better," Quil challenged.

I looked at the remaining eggs and grimaced. "Nah, I don't want to risk wasting the last of our eggs."

"Aha! So you admit you'd mess up too."

"Maybe we should go get Bella so she can make us something," Embry suggested, licking his lips at the thought of her cooking.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not bringing Bella over here so she can cook for you guys."

That did remind me though, usually by this time Bella would be with us and probably doing just what Embry had said out of the generosity in her heart. She was probably wondering why I hadn't called yet. I let Quil and Embry deal with their burnt meal as I went over to the phone, but I noticed that it didn't show Bella tried to call earlier. If she was wondering why I didn't call, usually she'd be the one to call and check on me. I didn't think about it too much though. Maybe she was just as tired or busy cleaning. I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number effortlessly, holding the phone up to my ear as the call went through.

"So you _are_ gonna bring her over to cook?" Quil asked with a grin.

I turned to narrow my eyes at him. "Shut up."

"Hello?" I heard Bella say from the receiver.

I quickly focused my attention on the phone, ignoring anything else Quil or Embry might say. "Hey, Bells! How's it going, honey?"

"Um, I'm alright," she replied in a strangely soft voice.

"Sorry, I'm kinda late in calling you today."

"Oh, I actually hadn't noticed."

"Did you wake up late too?" I did notice that she sounded tired.

"Not really, what about you? You did say 'too'."

"Yeah, I was up pretty late last night with patrols. I slept like a log."

"Well, I'm glad you got sleep, but not so much that Sam's working you so hard."

"Don't worry, it's worth it."

"How's that?"

I chuckled. "To keep you safe, duh."

"Oh…"

She was silent for a few seconds, which was kind of odd. I thought she'd respond with some statement about her not being worth losing sleep over, which I had a perfect response to why she was _so_ worth it, but instead I got an awkward silence.

"Um, can I come over today?" she asked.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, which she couldn't see anyway. "Well, of course. Why are you asking?"

"Just making sure. I'll be over there soon."

"Alright, see ya soon."

I heard a CLICK right after I said 'alright', I wondered if she even heard the last thing I said. I couldn't help but notice that Bella sounded kind of weak today. Her tone was so soft and hesitant. Was she upset about something? Did something happen yesterday when I wasn't with her? I could only guess it had something to do with that bloodsucker, that was definitely the easiest thing to assume. If he or any of his "family" hurt Bella, then maybe that'd give me a free shot at ripping them apart. Nah, even if they did, I knew Bella would forgive them. But I shouldn't have been thinking about this too much yet. I just heard Bella over the phone, I couldn't conclude anything just from that.

I hung up the phone and turned to looked at Quil and Embry, devouring their burnt omelets with grimaces. I just stood there watching them until they finally caught my eye.

"I know that look. That's your 'My girlfriend is coming over, so get the hell out of my house'-look," Quil said.

I nodded. "Bingo."

"Aw, can't we hang out with her too? I'm still hungry," Embry complained.

"I already told you, she's not coming over to cook for you guys."

"Fine," Quil said, "Maybe we can head to Emily's for some food instead."

I sighed and shook my head. "Listen to you. Going over to Emily's just for her food. Not to say 'hi' or anything, oh no, the woman's gotta cook for you."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay then. We'll say hi to her, _then_ eat her food. I have to patrol today anyway."

"I don't, but I might as well join you since I'm obviously not wanted here," Embry said, giving me a guilt-loaded glare.

I smiled unconcernedly. "Nope."

He sighed. "Whatever, dude, have fun with your girlfriend."

"Oh, I think he will," Quil snickered, "I'm pretty sure I know why he wants us to leave." He grinned and nudged Embry in the shoulder.

My eyes widened and they both laughed at the face I was apparently making. I groaned and pointed towards the front door. "Out. Now!"

They just shrugged and headed for the door, still chuckling on their way out. As I looked at my messy kitchen, I knew exactly what I'd be doing while I waited for Bella to get here. I wiped off the kitchen table really quick and around the stove top. I took Quil and Embry's messy plates to the sink to wash them off. Maybe I should've kept them here just long enough for them to clean up their own mess.

I heard the sound of an engine outside along with the crushing of gravel and dirt as it got closer. I immediately rushed for the door to let Bella in, but her truck was nowhere in sight. Instead, I saw a red Jeep Wrangler with Sue Clearwater in the driver's seat. She smiled as she saw me and got out to walk around to the passenger's side where my dad sat. I went over and got Billy's wheelchair out the back of her car, setting it up by the door so I could help lift him onto it.

"Wow, you hardly needed my help," Sue complimented.

I smiled. "My dad's not all that heavy."

"From how much he ate last night, I'm surprised." She giggled and looked at Billy. "It's obviously not just a wolf thing."

Billy chuckled. "Well, the food was very good. You're quite the cook."

"Thank you. But I'd rather not cook for a whole pack, that's a little much for me."

I chuckled. "I don't blame you."

She nodded in agreement and laughed. It was nice seeing Sue a lot more happy like this since Harry passed away. I knew things had been hard for her, but visits from Billy and Charlie seemed to really help her through the whole thing. Seth seemed to be doing well too, although Leah was hard to judge since she pretty much broods about everything.

We said our goodbyes as Sue got back in her jeep and drove away, waving at us as she went. I wheeled Billy into the house and set him at the TV since he wanted to check the news and watch ESPN afterwards.

"What do you have planned for today, son?" Billy asked as he turned to the news.

"Bella's coming over pretty soon," I announced.

"Ah. That's all the answer I need."

"I'm not too sure exactly what we're gonna do today, but we usually figure that out the moment we see each other."

"Just be safe, okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?"

He shrugged. "I'm the parent. I'm supposed to say stuff like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

I turned around and headed for the bathroom to clean myself up a bit since the only thing I'd done since waking up was eat, barely. I washed my face quickly and was about to wash under my arms when I just then realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. It really did amaze me how sometimes I just couldn't tell. Putting on a t-shirt usually didn't make much of a difference to me since I was warm either way. Billy and Sue didn't mention it either; were they just as used to it as I was? I sighed as I started washing the rest of my upper body, thinking that I should really start looking at myself more often. Once my hair was combed and teeth brushed, I went into my room and grabbed a shirt from my closet.

As soon as I put it on, I heard another car come from outside. Once again, I rushed out of my room in long strides to get the door. This time it had to be Bella. If it wasn't, well, dirty looks were inevitable. I sighed in relief though as I saw Bella's red truck coming to a stop on a dirt patch just outside our garage where she usually parked. I had a huge grin on my face as I ran over to open the door for her. My grin really weakened though once I saw the look on her face. Bella looked up at me with a smile, but it wasn't like the bright, excited smile she usually gave me when we saw each other. Maybe I was right about her being upset about something…or maybe I was judging too fast again.

"Hey," I greeted with enthusiasm, keeping the grin on my face.

"Hey," she greeted back in that same weak tone I heard on the phone.

I sighed quietly and offered my hand to her. Once she grabbed on, I pulled her from her seat and into a tight embrace. She smelled really nice; I could tell she must've taken a good shower before she got here. Whatever body wash she used reminded me of the ocean.

"Too…tight…" she coughed out.

I chuckled once and loosened my hold a bit. "Too tight? You haven't complained about that in a while."

"Because you were a little more gentle before."

I shrugged and smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her. As my lips pressed against hers, I could feel her flinch from the contact along with a quiet gasp. I pulled back in surprise, looking at her confused. She made a really awkward face and looked at me apologetically before reaching up to grab the back of my neck, pulling me back into the kiss. I kissed her back more than willingly, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel forced on her end. After she apparently got her fill, though I certainly didn't, she pulled back slowly and gave me another weak smile.

If this wasn't a gigantic sign that something was definitely wrong, I didn't know what was. Even when Bella was upset, I've always been able to get that special smile of hers to come out somehow. Kisses usually worked, but they certainly weren't working now. Not only that, but I hadn't felt this awkward around Bella in a while. What was going on?

"Um…" she muttered, "You're looking good today."

I glanced at my shirt and shoulders, wishing I could see my face. "Thanks, but doesn't that go without saying?" I smirked.

She gave another weak smile. "I guess you're right."

"So, how're you doing?" I examined her face carefully. I could see her lip twitch, threatening to make a grimace, before she regained her composure.

"I'm doing fine," she answered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Just fine?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, just fine."

I knew she was lying, she was really bad at it, but I wondered if I should call her out on it or wait for her to actually tell me. I was hoping she'd be the one.

"Alright. So what do you want to do today? Bike? Hike? Just hang? Your call," I asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds. "How about we bike? Do you still have that one motorcycle you worked on or did you give it back to your classmate?"

"I still got it. He was still paranoid and thought it was faulty in some way, even when I showed him it worked fine. And remember, _we_ worked on it."

"Hardly. I just passed you tools."

I chuckled. "Best tool-passer ever."

She rolled her eyes. "So can I drive it?"

"The one I fixed?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I cringed at the thought of her riding that bike. It was definitely fixed, but imagining the horrible shape it was in before just made me feel uneasy. "Maybe I should ride it instead."

"Why can't I ride it? It works, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd feel better if you rode one you're more familiar with."

"You think I'll fall off?

"Not exactly." More like the bike would break down. Funny how just a second ago I was calling that John kid paranoid. I guess I was a hypocrite when it came to Bella.

"I could wear a helmet, you know."

"A helmet? Haven't you always worn one?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "No…"

My eyes widen as I remembered all the times we rode our bikes together and never once did I see any sort of hard, round object on her head.

"Oh my God," I grumbled as my palm collided with my forehead. I really _was_ stupid. All this time and Bella never wore a freaking helmet. After what happened the first time I taught her how to ride, it would seem obvious that a helmet would be the first thing I'd give her. But no. What was I thinking?

She grimaced at my reaction. "Well, I don't need to wear one. I don't want to mess up my hair after all."

I shook my head. "No, no, a helmet is a great idea. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner."

"It's fine. I never really needed it because I knew you'd make sure I didn't crash." She smiled, and it was an actual smile this time. The smile that I was used to seeing. The smile I loved.

I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my face. "Yep, you're safe with me."

She nodded. "So, with you making sure I'm safe _and_ me wearing a helmet, could I ride the newly fixed one then?

I sighed. "Sure, sure."

She smiled again and took my hand as we both headed for my garage. Bella was suddenly acting like herself now...almost. I could still feel some weird awkwardness between us that I didn't understand, but at least she was smiling for real. Did I kind of cheer her up after all? What was her problem in the first place? I still hadn't forgotten and was still expecting some kind of answer.

I got my dusty old black helmet from the very back of the garage next to a bunch of broken tools and scrap metal. Bella wheeled both bikes out to the front as I wiped the helmet off a bit with a spare rag on my work table. I went out and hopped on my bike as I handed her the helmet. It was a little big on her, but it looked like it would work fine. Though I had to admit, she looked pretty silly.

"What's so funny?" she asked in response to my snickering, a deep frown displaying on her face.

I looked away and smirked. "Nothing, nothing."

She sighed. "Whatever."

I chuckled again and revved my engine before slowly getting onto the road, looking back to make sure Bella was following. Once there, I was cruising down the empty road at a moderate speed that Bella could handle. She was following right behind me, but I eased up so that I was riding beside her. I always felt better being able to see her while we rode. The whole time, I was staring at her motorcycle for any signs of it failing on her, still feeling paranoid. However, the bike held up just as well as mine and the one she normally drove back at the garage. I really did some pretty good work.

"Hey, Bella, we're coming at a sharp turn," I cautioned, "Think you can make it?"

Her head snapped up at my voice. "Huh?" She looked at the turn up ahead. "Oh, um, sure."

Well, that certainly didn't convince me. "Bella, seriously, can you make it? If not, we can stop and walk that part."

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Again, she was using that same weak tone as before. Where did that brightness of hers go? I still wasn't buying that she was ready for that turn, but she wasn't stopping. I wasn't sure where to position myself in case things went bad. If she did crash, where she would fall depended on whether she turned too much or not enough. I didn't have much time to think though as Bella was already making her mistake. It looked like 'not enough' was the winner as Bella yelped once she realized she was veering off toward the rough grass and rocks.

I leaped off my bike, letting it scrape across the ground, as I pushed my feet against the pavement, running as fast as I could to propel myself forward. I knew she would slam on the brake and I was totally right. She flew off the side of her bike and I lunged, catching her in my arms as her bike fell sideways into the grass. I thought I'd be doing the same thing, but I actually managed to stay on my feet pretty well. One of the perks of being a werewolf, I guess.

"W-whoa. Oh god," she said breathlessly, he face stunned.

I sighed in relief. "Jeez, Bella, are you okay?"

She was still breathing heavily, but she nodded at me.

I nodded back. "You look kinda shaken up. Can you stand alright?"

"Y-yeah…"

I noticed her eyes widen as she looked at me holding her and heard her make another quiet gasp. Her face squirmed awkwardly as her shoulder seemed to adjust itself away so it wasn't leaning on me so much. More than ever, she really did look like she wanted to be on her feet than in my arms. That was _not_ good _at all_.

I put her down, but I was really surprised at her and my face certainly showed it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to that turn."

Hell no she wasn't, but that wasn't what I meant. What was going on with her and why wasn't she saying anything? It had to have something to do with yesterday, the only time I wasn't around her. Instead, those bloodsuckers were, _one_ in particular actually. My stomach turned just thinking of the possibilities.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," Bella said with a frown, eyeing the scratched up motorcycle she was once riding.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, it should still work. It's just a few scratches." I was hoping her apology referred to something else.

"What about yours?" She pointed at the bike a little further away that did have a few pieces broken off.

I shrugged. "I can fix it. My house isn't too far away, so we could walk them back if you don't want to risk riding them."

"That sounds good."

We both went to our respective bikes and lifted them back up. I held the busted headlight and a few pieces of my ripped front tire to the seat as I wheeled it over to where Bella waited. She gave me another weak smile before we started walking down the road back to my house. We walked most of the way in an awkward silence; I swore I couldn't remember the last time we had one of those.

"So," I finally spoke about three-fourths of the way there, "Are you excited about graduating?"

She shrugged. "Sort of. I'm just not too thrilled about the party afterward."

I raised a brow at her. "Party?"

"Yeah. Alice is throwing a huge graduation party and she's insisting that I go."

"A party, huh? Wow, sounds horrible."

She nodded in agreement, not seeming to catch my sarcasm. "It really is."

"Want me to come by and sneak you out or something?"

"No, they'd probably catch you anyway."

I snorted and shook my head. "As if…"

"If you want to just come though, you can."

I rolled my eyes. "Party at the Cullen Crypt? I don't know."

"It's your choice."

Once again, more silence ensued. It was driving me crazy. Usually Bella and I could talk without any problem whatsoever. I couldn't take it anymore. If she wasn't going to say something, I was.

"Bella, what is going on?" I asked.

She looked at me wide eyed for a second, but turned away slightly as her eyes shifted between the ground and my general direction. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." I put the kick stand up on my bike and stopped walking, turning to face her. "You've been acting distant all day, and don't act like you don't understand, I know you do."

Bella cringed and completely turned away from me, but my hands reacted quick as they grabbed her shoulders and spun her back around. I could hear her heartbeat accelerate and she hung her head down.

"Bella." I lifted her chin up so she would look at me. "Tell me what is going on." I said it slowly, emphasizing every word.

Her eyes wandered all over the place except for at my face, looking like she was trying to make a really hard decision. Why was it so hard? What could be so bad that she couldn't tell me?

"Bella!" I shouted, my frustration getting the better of me.

She jumped a little, but finally looked at me. She took a few deep breaths through her nose before she spoke. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, I know that. What is it?"

She took some more deep breaths to calm herself, but they were long ones and my patience was already pretty thin at the moment.

"Did something happen yesterday?" I asked quickly, going with my own speculation.

She grimaced, but nodded slowly.

"Does it have anything to do with the lee-" I stopped myself and sighed. "Does it have anything to do with Edward?"

I could hear her heart start beating even faster as she nodded again. "Y-yes."

"What is it? Did he hurt you?"

"No!" She said it immediately, a huge contrast to how she's been responding.

"Then what?"

She was silent yet again, her eyes wandering as she looked like she was still searching for the right answer.

I groaned. "Bella!"

"He kissed me," she admitted, shutting her eyes tight.

I felt my heart jump and a chill ran its way through me before it was replaced with intense heat. I knew it. I knew I should never have trusted that asshole. Why else would he have come back here? He was just after what he lost, even though it was his own damn fault.

"So, do you want me to kill him?" I asked, taking a deep breath like her to try and stay calm…well, stable at least.

She gasped. "No! No, please!"

"Why not?"

"It's not his fault. Be mad at me."

"Why should I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't stop him." She gasped at what she said and her hand twitched like it was trying to cover her mouth. Apparently she didn't mean for that to slip out.

"What?" I shouted, my own heart starting to beat a lot faster, "Why not?"

She hung her head down. "Well…I couldn't. He's too strong."

"Did you at least try?"

She was silent for a few seconds before mumbling, "No."

At that point, I let go of her shoulders as I paced furiously back and forth in front of her. Really, I knew exactly what was going on, something that I feared from the moment _they_ came back to Forks. I knew it, but I desperately wanted to believe it wasn't true. Delve deeper into my delusion.

I stopped pacing and looked straight at her. "Again, why not?"

She didn't say anything. She just kept her head hung low with a guilt filled expression, her breathing heavy and heart nervously pounding.

I groaned in frustration. "Bella!"

Still, the silence continued. I wanted to pull my hair out. Why wouldn't she say anything? Why wouldn't she answer me? Why wouldn't she tell me that wasn't as bad as I thought it was?

"Bella, please don't tell me it's because you still love him," I pleaded.

She flinched and glanced up at me with wide eyes for a second before turning her head away, not wanting to look at me. I suddenly felt sick.

"Bella?" I said so low it was almost a whisper.

A few more seconds of silence passed before she finally answered in a mutter. "Sorry."

Another chill came to me, but this time it lasted longer. I felt cold and my hands started shaking just like if I were. At the same time though, I couldn't steady my breathing and my heart raced like I was still human and just ran a mile or two. Was this really happening? It was, wasn't it?

"Jake," she said, seeing my reaction to the news. I wasn't sure what kind of face I was making, but it must've been bad. "I'm so sorry, I'm terrible, but what Edward and I had was too intense to ignore completely."

"Well, it's good to know that I just don't measure up!" I yelled.

"I-I didn't say that."

I wasn't feeling cold anymore, because now I felt too hot. Everything around me was turning red. My hands still trembled, but now it was out of anger. In fact, my entire body was shaking violently, wanting badly to rip out of my current form. I balled my hands into fists and pressed them against my temples, trying to stay in control as my wolf raged inside, demanding to be set free. I shut my eyes tight and clenched my teeth as I tried to concentrate, but the heat was too much. I couldn't stop it.

"Jake…" Bella said, her voice filled with concern. I opened my eyes slightly to see her cautiously coming toward me, reaching her hand out. "Let me…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I snarled and reflexively smacked her arm away.

She gasped loudly and jumped away, looking at me in complete shock as she held the part of her arm that I hit. That was not helping at all. I was trying _not_ to hurt her, but I already messed up and probably gave her a bruise. I was getting even more frustrated and the heat was building faster.

"Jake…" she whispered, still staring in shock.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

I couldn't take it anymore. The wolf won, I couldn't hold him back. I needed to phase. I immediately darted toward the closest mass of green I could see, which wasn't hard, there were trees everywhere. As soon as I was off the road, I exploded, shredding my clothes as they flew behind me and continued pushing myself forward as my four paws violently trampled the dirt and grass beneath me.

What the hell did I just hear? Did Bella just break up with me? Was she going back to that bloodsucker that she loved so much? I wanted to vomit at the thought, but the worst thing was, I had a feeling this would happen. I knew what that leech could do to her. I knew how badly he affected her when they split up. It only made sense that they'd wind up back together. I guess I just couldn't match up to a sparkling parasite, despite all that Bella had told me about loving me, wanting to take our relationship in _that_ direction, never wanting to leave my side, and spending forever with me. I guess I should've known better though. We'd been dating for just over two months, kind of stupid to believe we'd created such a strong bond in that short period of time. But I was basically saying that I should never have trusted Bella, that I was right to have my suspicions, that she was a liar. Even if it were true, it still stabbed at my core just thinking of Bella that way.

_Whoa, back up! What now?_ Quil suddenly interrupted.

_Jake, what happened?_ Embry asked in concern.

_Get out of my head!_ I growled, though I knew that was impossible.

_What's going on with Bella?_ Seth thought curiously, not a direct question.

Quil, Embry, and Seth? Jeez, how many people were patrolling today anyway?

_Yo,_ Paul greeted.

_What's Jacob whining about now?_ Leah came in.

Paul and Leah. Super…

Paul snorted. _Glad to see you too…_

_What was that inner monologue about?_ Quil thought.

I was in no mood to share with anyone, but I couldn't get my mind off of what happened. I ended up replaying today's events, Bella acting strange, the accident, my speculations, and Bella proving them true. Looking back, seeing how distant Bella acted, how she resisted my touch, how uncomfortable she was, it made me feel sick again.

_Are you serious?_ Embry thought in surprise.

_That bitch!_ Paul growled.

I growled back even fiercer. If I were nearby, I'd claw his face off for that.

_Wait, that can't be right, _Seth thought to himself.

Quil whined mentally. _Looks like it is…_

Seth shook his head. _But Bella wouldn't just do that._

_Did you not see what she told him?_ Paul groaned.

_I'm surprised you're all so surprised,_ Leah thought in disappointment, aimed at us rather than Bella, _It was going to happen eventually. I always thought you were an idiot for dating her._

_And the idiot is paying the price. You should've dumped the bitch when you had the chance,_ Paul criticized.

_Paul, if you call her that one more time, I swear you'll be walking on three legs,_ I threatened, growling viciously.

_Well, it's true! She played you, bro. Hell, she played all of us, claiming she's a wolf girl and shit. I guess she's just a leech at heart. _

I knew having them find out wouldn't help at all, I was getting more and more pissed. Even though Paul's comments made me want to rip him apart, I could at least tell that this news did upset him…which was actually surprising. What really bugged me though was Leah. She just didn't care.

_Why would I care about her, Jacob? _Leah asked.

_Bella was kind of…you know, one of us,_ Embry gave his own answer.

_Oh please. She was never one of us, she was a traitor from the start. Why do you think I never liked her? Being ugly wasn't the only reason._

_Hey, Leah!_ Seth exclaimed angrily at his sister, though she didn't care of course.

_Oh come on, Bella's pretty,_ Embry thought.

Paul shrugged. _She's…meh._

_Everybody shut the fuck up!_ I barked.

_Why, because the truth is too hard to hear?_ Leah jeered, _Paul is right. You dated a bitch and didn't get rid of her when you should have. Now she's the one who got rid of you._

_Then maybe I should've taken a lesson from Sam! He sure got rid of __his__ pretty well!_

_Uh oh…_ Quil muttered in his mind.

I knew what I said was rude and Sam would probably give me hell later, but I was too angry to care.

Leah clenched her teeth and snarled. _That wasn't a choice and you know it! Your ex certainly made hers though, live it up with bloodsuckers and then probably become one. Or maybe she'll just die, that's what I hear happens to most anyway. A traitor and suicidal; you sure know how to pick them._

That was it. I could see where Leah was through her eyes, it was near a hiking path that people rarely seemed to take just a few miles north from where I was currently running. I turned north and headed straight for her. I could see through her mind that she wasn't going to run away. She wanted this. Usually I didn't feel comfortable hurting a girl, but Leah was a huge exception to that rule, especially when I was livid like this.

_Hold it!_ Seth ordered, trying out his best authoritative voice.

_Shut up, Seth!_ I growled.

_Jake, I mean it! Stop!_

I ignored him and just kept making my way towards Leah. Everything was a green and brown blurry mess as I zoomed forward, not letting my paws slow down for a second.

Suddenly, I felt something slam into me hard at my side. The force of impact sent me crashing to the ground as whatever hit me growled and pressed all of its weight into me, attempting to keep me down. I immediately responded. I was still heavier than what hit me and managed to push it off pretty easily, but it wasn't ready to stay down. We wrestled for control, growling and snapping at each other while I could hear Quil and Embry hesitantly cheering in my head.

Finally, I managed to get a good bite in and felt my opponent jump away. I got on my paws, still in a defensive position as I glared at Seth, bleeding at the shoulder. Though he had backed off, he didn't look like he was ready to let me pass without another scuffle. When did Seth even get here? I was so focused on Leah that I had no idea where he was. He must have been in the area, because I knew he wasn't faster than me.

_Seth, get out of my way,_ I ordered.

_No, just calm down and listen to me!_ Seth exclaimed.

Leah groaned in my head. _Seth, don't get in the way. If he wants a fight, he can have it._

_Yeah, Seth, don't ruin the fun,_ Paul agreed.

_I'm not moving,_ Seth thought confidently.

I growled. _Move!_

_No._

_Go Seth!_ Quil and Embry both cheered. Whose side were they on anyway?

I kept glaring at Seth, wondering if he'd ever move out of the way, but I could see he wasn't letting me pass. Even though I _so_ wanted to break a leg or two of Leah's right now, I didn't want to hurt Seth just to get to her. Why was he protecting his sister when she so didn't deserve it?

I sighed. _What do you want?_

I could feel his excitement rise once I finally gave in, but he tried getting serious again.

_Jake, I think you're overreacting, _he thought to me.

_How am I overreacting?_

_Did Bella actually say she was breaking up with you?_

_She said she was still in love with the leech and didn't stop him from kissing her. What do you think that means?_

_Even if that's true, that doesn't mean she no longer loves you. She could be in love with both of you, that's not completely impossible. _

Leah groaned. _Seth, you have no idea what you're talking about. You've never been in a relationship or even kissed a girl._

_Shut up…_ Seth thought silently in embarrassment, _Anyway, I know Bella wouldn't just leave like that. _

_Yeah, Jake, you should know Bella better than any of us and even I know how much she cares about you,_ Quil commented.

_So, are we talking polygamy? Is Jake gonna have to share with the bloodsucker?_ Paul thought sarcastically.

_Hell no!_ I growled.

_No, that's not what I meant. It's just that Bella has more than one option now, I guess,_ Seth explained.

_And she'll be choosing the vampire,_ Leah thought confidently.

_I say she'll choose us…I mean Jake. I mean, who would want a rock anyway?_ Embry thought.

_A lot of women, especially if they sparkle and shine,_ Leah laughed darkly.

I groaned. _All I know is you guys are driving me crazy. I'm out._

I was still pretty angry, but not so much that I was completely locked in my wolf form. I was able to concentrate and calm down just enough to phase back. Right before turning human again, I felt a surge of worry coming from Quil, Embry, and Seth. It wasn't just aimed at me, but towards Bella as well. I knew that over time, the pack for the _most_ part started to like Bella, especially those three. It wasn't surprising that they'd be concerned for her too. Hell, I even felt a little of it from Paul, even though it was mostly overshadowed by anger.

Once I was back on two feet, I glanced at Seth for a second, letting him know that I was leaving and not to follow. He nodded once and I was off. I ran non-stop through the woods for hours, just letting the wind blow past me, feeling free and that rush of going fast. It wasn't nearly as fast as I could go as a wolf, but there was something especially nice about experiencing this rush and pushing myself beyond the limits of any normal human, even though I was one. As I ran, my anger gradually vanished, but running did nothing to distract me from the situation I was in.

It wouldn't be so bad if Bella was leaving me for some other guy at school or something. It'd definitely be bad for me, but if she thought she'd be happiest with him and he could provide her with everything she deserved, then I felt like I could let her go. It would no doubt hurt, but if she was happy, I could handle it. What I couldn't handle was the fact that this guy was a vampire and what that could mean for her. Bella's mentioned before how she once wanted to be like them; to become a vampire herself. I couldn't imagine _wanting_ to do something so terrible; to throw everything away, to let her skin ice over and her heart stop, to lose her soul, to never grow or change, to become a monster. The only thing worse I could think of was something Leah mentioned, something just as probable…if she died.

What could I do? Was I just going to give up? Seth said that she could love two people and that she had options now. What did that mean though? Did it mean I could still convince her to stay? Thinking back on everything Bella and I have experienced together, it did seem silly to think she no longer loved me. I could literally feel it, that crazy intense pull that attracted us like magnets. Even today, although she was more distant than usual, I still felt it, it wasn't completely gone. I wasn't sure what that bloodsucker had over me, but I couldn't think of anything that topped that feeling Bella and I shared. Maybe I _was_ overreacting. She may love that bloodsucker, but did it _really_ measure up? Becoming optimistic like this could've been really dangerous, but I wasn't ready to give up just yet. Bella's pretty stubborn herself and has stuck by me even through those bad times. I knew Bella wouldn't want things between us to just end like that. I wouldn't be surprised if I went home and saw her sitting out in her truck, and this time I wouldn't be telling her that I couldn't see her again because I was a werewolf.

With that thought, I suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to see her. I was already just a couple miles from my house and I could follow a simple path without running into anyone that might see me. I kept running until I saw the back of my house up ahead. Eagerly, I dashed around to the front with little concern about my lack of clothing; I knew Bella wouldn't mind. However, I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at what was in front of my house. Nothing. Bella's truck wasn't there and certainly not Bella. I glanced over at my garage to see our two banged up motorcycles leaning up against the wall inside. It looked like Bella brought them back, but still no Bella.

All energy inside me seemed to vanish as I sluggishly dragged myself to the front door. I went inside to see Billy still sitting in front of the TV, although he had a fresh plate of steak and potatoes in his lap. It was the quick microwavable kind that came in a plastic container, so I knew it wasn't Bella who cooked it. Billy turned around once he heard me enter, but quickly went back to staring at the TV when he saw my condition, concentrating a little too hard this time.

"How'd you ruin your clothes this time? Was it Leah again?" he groaned.

I shook my head slowly, even though he wasn't looking. "No…"

"Paul?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

I ignored his question for now. "Dad, is Bella here…somewhere?"

"Bella? No, I thought she was with you."

"Her truck is gone…"

"Yes, I heard it drive off a few hours ago. I thought you two were going to a movie or something." He paused. "Hold on, you don't know where she is? What happened?"

So Bella did leave after all. This was what I had originally thought before, so how come I felt so empty?

Billy turned back around to look at me. "Jacob, what happened?"

**Author's Note: So...yeah...uh oh. Sorry about the wait, but this was a surprisingly long chapter that I didn't intend to be so long. The next chapter however, I EXPECT to be long, so we'll see how that goes.**

**Chapter 23 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	23. Chapter 23: Misery

23. Misery

BELLA SWAN

Nothing. Nothing inside, nothing outside, and nothing around me. That's how I was feeling, if you could say I was even feeling anything since nothing was there. My whole room was dark and gloomy, the only source of light being the faint rays of sun as they struggled to shine through my curtains. There was no noise; I couldn't even hear birds chirping outside. I wondered, if I closed my eyes, would this be what it's like when I'm dead? Unable to see, hear, or feel? I still had my mind, I could still think, but was there even a point to that anymore? If that was taken away too, would it make much of a difference? A part of me wished my mind actually would disappear so I wouldn't have to think about him, but the other part refused to forget. I knew that losing Jacob would hurt, but I wasn't expecting to feel this empty. In a way, the ability for me to think about him, his memory, it was the only bit of life still in me.

This wasn't exactly like when Edward left. I didn't feel like I was constantly suffering, it wasn't so much like torture not being with Jacob, but I wondered to myself if this new feeling was worse or not. Instead of torture, it felt like one quick kill. The moment he said the words "get away from me", it was like a bullet to the heart. A quick instance of sheer pain and then nothing. I couldn't remember anything that happened after that. I couldn't remember getting myself home, even though I obviously did, considering where I was now. It was like my body was in auto-pilot because my mind was completely detached. Now all it wanted to do was rest in peace, but I wouldn't let my mind do the same. I couldn't. I refused to forget, even if forgetting was probably best for me.

I had no idea what time it was, but I really didn't care. I didn't get any sleep last night, my mind was working too hard to rest. But either way, I still felt empty, like nothing, so was there really much of a point to sleep? If my body felt dead, then wouldn't that be its eternal rest anyway?

Suddenly, I started hearing something. To my surprise, my ears were actually picking up noise. Whatever it was, it sounded high-pitched and melodic. Pleasant to listen to, but honestly, it wouldn't have made a difference if the sound I heard were nails on a chalkboard. What my ears heard didn't matter, my body was dead after all.

"Bella…" the high-pitched feminine voice sighed, sounding disappointed.

Of course, I didn't respond, I couldn't. I tried not to think about who it might be either, since it didn't matter.

"Bella!" the voice exclaimed much louder, obviously trying harder to get my attention, "I know you're awake."

I wondered to myself if I should put my body in auto-pilot again. I could just have it interact with this person just a little bit; I didn't want to be too rude by completely ignoring her.

I heard the person sigh deeply, and all in one second, the thick sheets covering me from shoulder to toe were pulled away as one rather cold hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me over. I was now facing in the direction of my door but more importantly right into the golden eyes of Alice. Her expression was serious as she examined my wrinkled clothes from yesterday and my face which I'm sure looked horrible.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked with a frown.

My body on auto-pilot just shook her head. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about it, nor did I think I could.

"Don't you-" she shook her head in imitation, "-me, Bella. I know something's wrong, it's written all over your face."

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled, actually managing to speak which surprised me.

"That's easier said than done, Bella. Besides, Charlie called me over specifically to check on you."

"Charlie?" I still couldn't remember what happened when I came home. Was Charlie here when I did?

She nodded. "He told me you came home yesterday and went straight to your room without saying anything. He said he tried talking to you, but you wouldn't answer him at all."

"Really?" It was crazy how I couldn't remember any of that, but as I thought about last night a little harder, I did remember hearing a constant knock at my door and a rough voice calling my name. Was that him?

"Yeah. He was really worried about you. He thought if he couldn't talk to you then maybe I could." She paused for a moment. "Well, actually he said he tried calling Jacob first, but no one answered. I guess I'm your plan B."

My body winced and gripped my blankets at the mention of Jacob and I really wished it hadn't. Alice caught my reaction and looked at me a little surprised as I couldn't keep the grimace off my face.

"What was that?" she asked.

I shook my head. "N-nothing. Sorry."

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment, obviously not buying my lie. "Come on, Bella."

I kept silent and tried to avoid eye contact, but Alice wouldn't let up on her stare. However, it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"Is this about Jacob?" she asked.

I winced once again and tried covering it up by pulling the blankets over my face, but I wasn't fooling Alice.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"I can't talk about it," I muttered, and it was the truth. Not only did I not want to talk about it, I also just didn't think I could.

"Talking will make you feel better."

I shook my head. "No…"

She sighed. "I'm just going to guess then. Did he hurt you?"

"No." On the contrary, I was the one that hurt him.

"Did he leave you?"

My heart jumped and I cringed underneath the blankets. My mind began replaying the event along with what caused it in my head. The images were blurry in my mind, but clear enough. My body started curling up in reaction to the faint pain it brought. I thought I was supposed to be dead. Why was there more pain?

"Oh, Bella…" Alice sighed and pulled me up so she could hug me.

A slight whimper escaped me as Alice's arms wrapped around my shoulders. Normally I would hug her back, welcoming her comfort, but I didn't deserve it.

"That stupid mutt. He's an idiot ," she growled, her arms tightening around me a bit.

I shook my head frantically. "Alice, please. No. I'm the one at fault." I didn't think I could talk about this in even the slightest, but my instinct to protect Jacob just came out.

"How?" She paused for a moment. "Is it about the kiss?"

I cringed. "You know…?"

"Edward told me. Well, I kind of had to force it out of him when he came home looking like he murdered someone. But yes, I know."

Right then, I felt like I had lost my voice again. I was hurting both of them. Jacob, because I couldn't stop loving someone else. Edward, because although I still loved him, my heart ached for another too much for me to go back to him so easily.

"Bella?" Alice sighed, trying to get a response from me.

I didn't respond, not with a voice or even movement. My body seemed to shut off auto-pilot as it felt dead once again. Alice was basically hugging a lifeless corpse.

It was quiet for a minute before Alice finally let go of me and stood up, letting my body lay limp on the bed. I was hoping that meant she'd given up and was about to leave. I was only half right.

"Come on and get up, Bella. We're going back to my house," she said.

And suddenly, my body was back on auto-pilot. "Huh?"

"Well, not 'my' house, but you know what I mean." She smiled. "Come on, get dressed."

I grimaced. "Why?"

"Why? Because everyone will be there. You can't let a break up eat you up like this. You'll feel a lot better being around people that care about you."

I shook my head slowly. "I can't…"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "How come?"

"I don't deserve it."

"You don't deserve what? To feel better? That's ridiculous."

Not only that, but I didn't want anyone to see me in such a sorry state. It was bad enough that Alice was here feeling sorry for me; I didn't want six other vampires pitying me too.

Alice sighed deeply. "Bella, please don't make me literally drag you out of bed."

I could see in her eyes that she would really do it. She looked down at me seriously, like a parent about to count to three and their child would be in big trouble if they didn't do as they're told before then. Alice didn't seem like the type to be intimidating as small as she was, but her parental stare seemed to work as I let out a sigh and my body began sluggishly sliding off the bed and got onto its feet.

Alice smiled triumphantly. "Good. Now go wash up, missy. I'll get your clothes ready."

I just sighed and nodded as I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I followed my usual routine, but I was in no hurry at all to leave. I moved with no energy as I washed my body in the shower and used little pressure when brushing my teeth, prolonging the process of getting clean. As much as I didn't want to go, I figured that if I deserved anything, it was to feel uncomfortable. This would be my punishment and it could be a lot worse. I wrapped a towel around me as I walked back into my room. Alice stood at the foot of my bed, her arms crossed and looking at me like I was really late for some kind of appointment.

"Does it usually take you that long to wash up?" she asked.

"Sorry," I mumbled, though I was pretty sure I'd be moving at this pace all day.

She sighed. "Well anyway, your clothes are all set." She grinned and gestured to the ensemble lying neatly on my bed. "Hurry and get dressed, you're going to look great."

I grimaced at the selection of clothing on my bed. There was a rich purple blouse with capped sleeves and small ruffles around the arms and neck. There was a small matching purple belt meant to be tied around the stomach lying vertically parallel to the blouse. Along with it was what I could only describe as khaki pants, but much shinier than the usual kind. Of course Alice would pick out the most fashionable clothes in my selection, ones that she bought for me herself. I didn't feel like objecting though, it didn't really matter.

I unwrapped my towel and let it drop to the floor as I started getting dressed, starting with socks and working my way up. But like in the bathroom, I moved with no energy. I wasn't keeping track of how long it was taking me to get each piece of clothing on, but judging from Alice's sighs, I was guessing a while. By the time I'd just gotten my bra on, Alice couldn't wait any longer. In a flash, the blouse and belt that I still needed to put on vanished from my bed and I felt something move my arms around faster than I thought my arms could handle. Just like that, I was fully dressed. I looked at Alice beside me, wondering if she did that, but her grin answered that question for me.

"Almost done," she said.

"Almost?"

In a blur, she dashed into my bathroom and came back right where she was standing with a hairdryer and thin comb. She sat me down at the edge of the bed as she started combing and drying my hair out with her hands moving at the same blurring speed. I thought with her going so fast, my hair would feel like it was getting pulled out, but it surprisingly felt nice. Once she was done, she backed up to look at me and grinned.

"There, looking beautiful," she said cheerfully.

I definitely didn't feel beautiful, but I just nodded. Alice kept smiling as she took my hand and pulled me back onto my feet. I closed my door as she led me downstairs. Even though I was looking toward the ground as I walked, it was hard not to notice Charlie turn completely around on the couch as we came downstairs. He glanced at me and then looked at Alice with an anxious expression. They seemed to have a brief silent conversation as they exchanged nods and tilts of their heads toward me.

"Alright, you two have fun," Charlie said, almost sounding like a command.

Charlie's focus was mainly on me as he looked at me with worry clearly on his face. I tried my best to give him a reassuring smile, but his responding grimace told me I didn't do a great job.

Alice squeezed my hand and pulled me out the front door as Charlie waved at us 'goodbye'. She led me to her yellow Porsche and opened the passenger door for me as she got in the driver's side. Once I was sitting and buckled up, Alice wasted no time to pull out of the driveway and get onto the road. For the first half of the ride, Alice tried making conversation by telling me what she's been doing since I saw her last, which were mostly graduation party related. I still wasn't able to really talk, so I just nodded at the right times and gave quick, simple answers when she asked my opinion on what would make a good party. Eventually she realized she wasn't getting anywhere with me and gave up, being quiet for the rest of the ride. But it was only temporary; I knew she had other plans.

"Well, we're here," Alice announced cheerfully and quickly got out of the car.

I nodded and got out as sluggish as ever. Alice took my hand and pulled me toward the door as we both walked inside. It was surprisingly quiet with only the TV from the living room being heard. I thought that maybe everyone was out today, but I was quickly proven wrong. Once Alice led me to their large couch in the living room, I saw Esme standing at the doorway to the kitchen. She was holding what looked like soup in a bowl with two bread rolls one the plate underneath. She gave me a soft smile and came over to hand me the food.

"Here, honey. You should eat this," Esme said with a smile, although I could see the concern on her face.

The soup was smoked portabella mushroom with a heavy cream floating on top in an artistic swirl. It looked like the type of soup they'd served at the most expensive gourmet restaurant and it smelled delicious. My mind was telling me it was far too good for me to take, but I _was_ really hungry and my body couldn't pass it up.

"Thank you," I said, setting the plate and bowl on my lap as I started eating.

Alice giggled. "Your stomach was growling the whole way here."

"We thought you might be hungry when you got here. How is it?" Esme asked.

"It's really good. Thanks," I said in the most sincere voice I could.

She smiled. "Don't thank me. Edward's the one who made it for you."

I froze and felt my heart beat faster at just the mention of him. A good mixture of fear and guilt washed over me as I thought about actually seeing him. How could I face him after what happened? The sadness of his that I only caught a glimpse of as he left my house two days ago, I didn't think I could handle seeing it in full force. Maybe I would get lucky and he'd just be angry and yell at me. I could handle that. I deserved it.

Alice frowned at my reaction and whispered something too quiet for me to make out. Esme nodded however and started rubbing my shoulder in comfort, looking at me sympathetically. I still wasn't ready to talk about anything so I used my food as a distraction, focusing on eating it slowly to pass as much time as I could.

"Hey, you brought her here," I heard Emmett's voice call out from a distance.

I looked up and he was standing right next to Esme with a grin. He obviously moved fast from wherever he was. I smiled at him weakly and he chuckled in return. Alice gave him an irritated look and Emmett's eyes widened like he just remembered something. His grin softened to a sympathetic smile as he focused on me.

"So, I heard you were feeling depressed," he said.

I grimaced. I wasn't sure if depressed was the word. Dead was still a much better way of describing how I felt. Even though I was moving and interacting, my body still felt more like a walking corpse. Still on auto-pilot while my mind watched from a distance.

Alice groaned. "Emmett…"

"What? It's true, right?" Emmett asked, looking back at me, "Wanna tell me what's bugging you?"

I shook my head and looked to the floor as I felt Esme rub my shoulder again. I still didn't think I could talk about it without completely breaking apart. I heard Alice whisper something else I couldn't make out and glanced up to see Emmett's eyes widen like he just figured something out.

"Oh, is that it?" Emmett chuckled, "Well then I can kick his ass for you if you want. That'll make you feel better."

"No!" I shouted, my instinct to protect Jacob coming out again.

"Emmett!" both Alice and Esme scolded.

"What?" Emmett asked with a grimace.

"You know that would violate the treaty anyway," a new voice suddenly came in.

I looked over to see it was Jasper, standing at the entryway between the living room and the area occupied by the front door and stairs. He looked at me and smiled, but I couldn't fake a smile in return this time. I let out a whimper as I tried to keep my mind from connecting with my body. I tried not to think too hard about him. I tried not to wonder what he was doing right now, wonder if he was still furious, or wonder if he'd ever want to see me.

"Well, I...I was joking. Jeez, come on guys," Emmett said with a smile, though he did look a little embarrassed, "Look, why don't we just have some fun? That'll help get your mind off things."

Alice smiled and nodded in agreement. "Does that sound good, Bella?"

I sighed and shrugged. To me it didn't really matter what we did. I would just go along with it, but nothing could make me feel less dead than I was.

"How about another chess tournament? And don't worry, I'll go easy on you, Bella," Emmett said and winked at me.

I tried again at giving him a smile, but judging from Emmett's chuckle, it didn't come out so well.

Esme went to get two chessboards with pieces for each and set them both up on opposite ends of the long two-foot tall table in front of the couch. I went up against Emmett while Alice and Jasper competed. Despite Esme cheering me on and Emmett claiming he'd go easy on me, I was destroyed nonetheless. Emmett wondered if I was even trying and I actually don't think I was, but it didn't really matter to me. Alice beat Jasper pretty easily thanks to her future sight and Emmett refused to face her next.

"Aw, come on," Alice said.

"No, you'll cheat like always," Emmett complained, "There's no point in playing you."

"Who knows, maybe something crazy will happen that I don't see."

"Yeah right…"

"Jazz was brave enough to face me." She turned to smile at Jasper and he smiled in return.

"Yeah, I don't know why he wasted his time."

"Whatever," she sighed and turned to smile at me, "What do you want to do now, Bella?"

I just shrugged; I really didn't care. The game of chess didn't cheer me up like they hoped and I didn't think anything else they had in mind would either.

Alice frowned. "Oh, there's got to be something you want to do."

"Not really," I muttered.

"Are you sure, hon-" Esme began to say, but suddenly stopped, "Oh…"

I turned to look at her. "Huh?"

"He's back," Alice said.

"Who?" I looked at Alice confused. If a 'he' was returning, it could either be Carlisle or…

"So, you did bring her over," a familiar velvety smooth voice rang across the room.

I gasped and looked up to see him standing at the entryway like Jasper was. His eyes were on me, his face full of concern. I felt my heart racing and my breathing became heavy as I looked at him, but I couldn't keep my eyes away.

Alice smiled. "I wouldn't just leave her at home the way she is."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, still looking at me.

My voice was lost, I couldn't speak. I was trying desperately to keep the memories from filling my mind, but I couldn't fight them back. The time we spent in our meadow, the tree climbing, the kiss, seeing our possible future, admitting that I still loved him; it was all replaying in my mind in perfect detail. I begged for the memories to stop there, but next came the drive over to Jacob's, our motorcycle ride, him saving me from the crash, me telling him the truth, and him telling me to…

"Jeez, she looks like she's about to faint," Emmett commented, "Way to go, Edward."

Edward's face scrunched up in what seemed like guilt; one thing I didn't want to see him feeling.

"Bella?" Alice whispered, rubbing my shoulder.

I still couldn't speak. My mind was so dangerously close to connecting with my body. I knew what would happen if it did and I could not let it happen in front of everyone.

Edward came closer, taking Esme's spot beside me, but not touching me like she was. "Emmett, could you go get Bella some water."

"Oh. Sure, sure," Emmett said with a nod.

It was funny how something so simple could be the breaking point. One phrase that reminded me of "him" would push me over. Sure, sure. In that moment, my mind came back home. I crumpled to the floor, curling into myself as the sorrow overwhelmed me. I couldn't stop it now. The memories I shared with Jacob were rapidly playing in my mind and fading away just as fast. I couldn't hear anything through my hysterical sobbing and my vision was blurred by the tears so I couldn't see what was going on either. I wondered if they were just watching my breakdown. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen, but it was too late now. I was alive again, but I wish I were still dead. I felt someone lift me off the floor as I continued to cry, followed by a cold embrace. I was curious to know who it was, though I already had an idea, but I wasn't anywhere near finished. I wasn't sure how much time passed before I finally started to calm down for the time being.

It was quiet. Not I, the person holding me, or the people in the room made a sound. I slowly wiped the tears from my eyes before opening them to see that the room was empty. I was surprised at how much effort it took for me to open my eyes as they felt very heavy. I didn't think letting it all out like that would tire me out so much, but I was feeling exhausted. I assumed my body wanted to make up for the lack of sleep I got last night.

I turned my head to look up at the person holding me. I must have looked like a mess based on his responsive grimace.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my voice broken.

"Don't apologize. None of this is your fault."

I shook my head. "That's a lie."

"How?"

I frowned and looked him in the eye. "How much do you know?"

"Well…" He paused for a moment. "I know that something happened yesterday to make you so upset. I knew that the moment Charlie called."

I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes on his.

"I also have a strong feeling that Jacob is the cause of it." He looked at my face to check my response.

I immediately cringed and felt more tears try to break free. Edward's arms tightened around me as he rubbed my shoulders. Unlike before, I welcomed his comfort. Even though I still felt like I didn't deserve it, I couldn't help myself around him.

"Please, tell me what happened," he whispered.

I was surprised at just how much Edward could change things for me. The whole day, I felt like it was physically impossible for me to talk about the "incident", but now, more than ever, I felt like letting it out. I already cried a river, what more was there to lose?

"Yesterday…" I took a deep breath, "I told Jacob what happened with us."

"You mean, about the kiss?"

I grimaced and nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I'm guessing he didn't take it so well."

"He thought I still loved you." I sighed. "Which is true."

"What did he do? Did he lose his temper? Did he hurt you at all?"

"No!" I grimaced. "I mean, he didn't turn into a wolf and maul me, if that's what you were thinking."

His face scrunched up in guilt; that probably _was_ what he was thinking. "Then what did he do?"

I whimpered as I remembered it. "He did get angry. He told me to go away and he ran off. I haven't heard from him since then. Charlie tried calling, but no one answered, which is unlike him."

"Well it has only been a day. You should give him more time."

"But not a single day has passed without me hearing from him at least once. He always answers a call from my house phone unless he's on patrol, but today is one of his free days."

"So, do you think you two…" He hesitated to say the next part, cautious of my response. "Broke up?"

I felt my stomach twist and before I knew it, the tears were flowing down my face again. Edward rubbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him where my head could rest on his chest. I looked up at him to see a mixture of emotions on his face. Guilt, sadness, frustration.

"This is all my fault," he said, "If I didn't make you kiss me…"

I shook my head. "No, Edward, I don't blame you. I was in love with you the whole time, I just didn't want to face the truth. I'm the one who can't love just one person. This is my fault." I took a shaky breath. "And it's not Jacob's fault either. He deserves someone who can love him and only him. I know that if the situation was revered, if Jacob was in love with another girl, it would drive me crazy too."

"Do you think you'll be okay without him?"

I felt my stomach twist again and I cringed as a pain I wasn't familiar with ravaged me on the inside. Edward frowned at my reaction and wrapped both his arms tightly around me. I wondered if that feeling of being dead was my body preventing me from feeling this pain. As Edward held me, I felt the intensity of it cool down a little, but I could still feel it. It wouldn't go away completely, unless I "died" again.

In a weak voice, I finally answered his question. "No."

He grimaced. "I'm really surprised you could feel this strongly for someone so quickly." He sighed deeply. "You know you have me, right? Is there anything I can do to make you happy again?"

"I don't know," I said in a whisper, answering honestly.

It was silent for a full minute, so much so that I thought I could hear my own heart racing. I feared that I hurt him again. There used to be a time when Edward could make anything better for me. I could only imagine how much it hurt for him knowing that, although I still loved him, that wasn't the case anymore.

"Well then, you two need to make up," he finally said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"If he's the one thing that will make you happy, then yes."

I grimaced. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Bella, try putting yourself in Jacob's position. You said that if Jacob loved someone else it would drive you crazy, but would you break up with him because of it?"

I cringed and felt the pain hit me at the thought. "I guess if I was a normal person, yes. But I'm not. I love him too much to let him go. I would at least try and understand what it meant for us."

"And you don't think Jacob would do the same?"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe? Bella, you of all people should know. If he loves you as much as you love him, would he really just get rid of you like that?"

I thought about it for a moment and that's when it hit me. "No. No, he wouldn't."

Edward smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Bella, Jacob is a werewolf. Of course he'd lose his temper after hearing something like that. But I doubt he wouldn't want anything to do with you anymore because of it. On the occasions when I was able to read into his mind, I could tell just how much he loved you. Letting you go was the furthest thing from his mind."

"Edward's right," Alice's voice suddenly came in.

I looked over to see her already sitting down on the other side of the couch. Edward looked at her in slight annoyance before his face lit up for a split second, like he just had an 'a-ha' moment.

"Alice," I greeted, "Where did you go before?"

"Edward told everyone he wanted to talk to you alone when you started crying," she said.

"And I still sort of do," Edward muttered.

"But I've got something to say."

He sighed. "Go ahead."

Alice smiled and turned her attention at me. "I tried looking into your future, Bella, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch-black, just like usual."

I gasped and my mouth hung open for a moment. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

I was silent. As my mind processed this information, I could feel something warm begin to blossom within me. Hope. It felt so foreign as my body was nothing but gloom prior to this moment. I wasn't sure what to do with it; embrace it or let it go in fear that it may end up false. I knew what my future being unreadable to her meant. Alice couldn't see the future of werewolves, and since my future revolved around them, she couldn't see mine either. If she still couldn't see my future, even now, then could my life with Jacob still be happening? It was either that or I was going to be with another werewolf, which I doubted.

Edward let his arms unwrap from around me and shifted me over so that I sat next to him rather than in his lap. He looked me in the eye and gave me a cheerful smile, beautiful and sincere.

"See, Bella. If you love him this much, you can't just let it end so easily. You need to do a little fighting yourself," he said.

"So, you don't think it's over? We still have a chance…" I grimaced and looked at Edward, "Even though I also love someone else?"

He frowned for a moment, knowing who that someone else was, but his frown dissolved into a soft smile surprisingly quickly. "Bella, you may not be able to love just one person, but you can make a choice. And it looks like your choice is obvious."

He was right, definitely right. The more I thought about it, the more ashamed of myself I felt. This time, not ashamed because I upset Jacob, but ashamed because of how much doubt I had. Why was I asking Edward these questions? Why did he need to tell me this anyway? I should've known myself. I knew Jacob more than anyone, but I was too busy being miserable to think clearly. I bet if Jacob saw me earlier today, he'd be pissed; pissed that I was acting like such a drama queen and pissed that I would dismiss our relationship before even talking. And even if Jacob really didn't want to be with me anymore, I still couldn't give up on us so easily. That was one thing Jacob taught me himself through the time we'd been together. Persistence.

I got up from the couch, but my legs felt weak and unsteady. Although I was still feeling tired, I wasn't going to let that stop me. I looked out the window to see that the sun had just set. Today wasn't one of Jacob's patrol days, so there was a chance he was still at home.

"Is it okay if I used your phone?" I asked, looking at both Edward and Alice.

"Of course," Edward said and nodded at Alice.

In a blur, Alice raced to the phone and brought the wireless receiver to me. I quickly dialed Jacob's phone number and waited anxiously for someone to answer, but there was no response. I called six more times, but still no one answered the phone. Admittedly, I _was_ really worried about his refusal to answer. Maybe he really was trying to avoid me. But even so, I still wasn't ready to give up.

"I need to see him," I said and looked at both of them, "Can one of you take me home? I know you can't cross the reservation line, so I'll drive there myself."

"Sure, I'll do it. No problem," Edward said, quickly getting up.

Alice giggled. "You're really eager, Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes and focused back on me, smiling as he took my hand. I smiled back as best I could as I followed him out to the car. I looked back at the house to see not just Alice, but Esme, Emmett, and Jasper standing at the door and waving goodbye at us. I wondered if they'd been listening to Edward and I talk the whole time.

Edward opened the passenger door of his Volvo for me to get in and quickly went over to his side. As quickly as we left the house, he started up the engine and rocketed down the road at his usual dangerous speed. Usually I'd be very alert when moving this fast, but I was still feeling very exhausted, my eyelids as heavy as dumbbells.

"By the way, you look very beautiful today," Edward said with a wide smile, looking at my hair and clothes.

I sighed. "Yeah, that's Alice's fault."

"So then I guess it's your fault for looking beautiful every other day?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you say so. Oh yeah, that soup was delicious." I gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

He smiled back, turning to look at the road. "You're very welcome. I had a feeling Alice would bring you over, because I think she wanted us to talk. When Charlie called and told us he had tried Jacob first, we were both almost certain of what happened."

I nodded slowly. "Alice knew about…" I grimaced. "You know?"

"I told her, reluctantly of course." He sighed. "I told her about the kiss, about how you felt, and about you worrying how Jacob would react." A smile that almost looked like a grimace formed across his face. "She called me an idiot, and I couldn't agree more."

"Edward, you're not an idiot."

He shook his head, not seeming to agree as his smile disappeared and he turned to look at me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't understand how or why you could love someone like him so strongly and easily, so I thought you weren't being sincere with yourself. But now I know I was wrong. I won't lie and say I understand your love for him, because I still don't, but I do know that you do and that's what's important."

I sighed. "Edward, it's okay. I forgive you, honestly I do." I placed my hand over his that was resting next to the gear shift. "Besides, you were right about one thing. I do love you."

He nodded slowly. "But not enough to come back."

I winced softly as I couldn't bring myself to say either 'yes' or 'no'. "If only polygamy wasn't so looked down upon, then our problems would be solved." I figured a joke would be easier, hoping it would make him smile as well.

"I hope that was a joke," he said, looking at me seriously and not smiling at all.

My face turned red as I looked away awkwardly. "I-it was."

We sat there in silence for a minute as we got closer to home. I was starting to recognize houses and batches of trees that we always passed when we were only a few minutes away.

"Bella," Edward said, breaking the silence, "There is one thing I do worry about with you and him though."

I sighed. "I know, you think he'll lose his temper and hurt me. Edward, I know he'd never do that just like I know you'd never bite me."

"It's not that."

"Oh, it isn't? Then what?"

"Imprinting." He said the word clearly, his expression very serious.

I gasped and looked at him shocked, the very word causing me to gulp deeply. "You know about that?"

"It was on Jacob's mind a lot when I was around him. He seems to worry about it, and for good reason."

I was surprised that Jacob would still be thinking about imprinting. "He shouldn't have anything to worry about."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why's that? You know what it'll mean if he imprints, right?"

"Yes, but he isn't going to imprint," I said confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Alice. Remember her saying my future was un-seeable to her? It's because my future revolves around Jacob, and Alice can't see me if it is. She said that if there was a chance that Jake and I might not stay together, she'd at least be able to see that if not my whole future. But she can't see a thing, which could only mean we _will_ stay together."

I expected Edward's face to light up in the same way it did when Alice came in with her good news, but he just looked at me with apology on his face. I felt my heart start beating faster. Why wasn't he looking happy or understanding?

"Bella, I don't think Alice's visions work that way," he explained, "It's true that certain futures are more set in stone than others. It's because of the person's strong desire to want it and Alice can see how everything will fall into place. However, she can't see anything sudden or unexpected. If you were to suddenly change your mind about being with Jacob, Alice wouldn't be able to predict that until after you make the decision. When I left you-" he grimaced as he thought about it, "-It was a sudden decision on my part, one that Alice didn't expect. But when I came back and wanted you again, Alice didn't see our future fall back into place because you were with Jacob."

I nodded slowly and I could feel sweat forming around my forehead, my heart racing even faster as he explained.

He sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm pretty sure imprinting would fall under the category of 'sudden and unexpected'. Alice wouldn't be able to see it coming."

I froze. My heart wouldn't let up its speed run, causing my breathing to become deep and heavy. I could feel that familiar fear building up in me again. I couldn't believe this. All this time, Jake and I had been living under false security that he'd never imprint and we'd always be together. I wanted to believe that Edward was lying for whatever reason, but I had to admit what he said made sense and Alice never was told what imprinting was. So if I did go back to Jacob, would we just be living with that fear once again? I wondered, should I really be fighting to win Jacob back if I might end up losing him anyway? But I realized, that was the keyword. Might.

Edward put his free hand around me and rubbed my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him and shook my head. "No, it's okay. I don't care about imprinting."

His eyes widened. "You don't?"

"Well, I won't say it doesn't scare me, but I'm not going to let it control me. Jacob is just too important. I won't let something that may or may not happen scare me away from him." I paused for a moment as I remembered the night at the bonfire. "In fact, the very first werewolf lived three lifetimes without imprinting. There's no guarantee."

Edward looked back onto the road as he began pulling into my driveway, but he looked like he was thinking about what I said. He parked the car and sat there in silence for a moment before giving me that crooked smile of his.

I smiled back widely. "Alice is already blind to my future. Why would I mess that up?"

He chuckled. "I'll let Alice know you feel that way."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"Will do." He unlocked the doors. I expected him to rush out and open my door for me before I got the chance, but he just sat there. His smile gradually got smaller until it looked like something was upsetting him.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I just wanted to let you know, no matter what future you'll have, I'll always be here for you whenever you need me," he said, looking straight ahead instead of at me.

He didn't need to tell me that, I already knew. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to kiss him softly on the side of his lips.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled again and suddenly disappeared. I flinched back in shock before I heard my door open up and turned to see Edward there, reaching out to me. I took his hand and got out pretty sluggishly, stumbling as I did. Edward held me steady on my feet and looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, just tired I guess."

"Are you sure you should be driving if you're this tired?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said with a yawn, cursing under my breath that that had to slip out.

He sighed and kept me held up as he led me to the front door. He made sure I could stand on my own before giving me a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Tomorrow?" I asked a little confused.

"Graduation, remember?"

I gasped. "Oh, that's right."

He chuckled and shook his head at me for being so forgetful. "Alice will probably be over in the morning to help you get ready."

"Oh joy…"

He laughed and gave me one more squeeze before pulling away to walk back to his car. We both waved goodbye and I kept my eyes on him as he pull out onto the road and went on his way. Unlike last time, he didn't look like he was in pain, thankfully.

I went inside and saw Charlie in the same spot he was when Alice and I had left earlier, only this time he had pizza in front of him. His head snapped in my direction as I walked in, still feeling exhausted. I was trying for my room, but ended up dropping onto the couch next to Charlie, needing to rest for a moment.

"You're home," Charlie stated.

I yawned and nodded slowly. "Yep."

"And you're talking to me."

I grimaced, feeling guilty. "Yeah, sorry. I'm feeling better now. I promise."

"Do I want to know what was wrong?"

"Just know that I'm going to make it better."

"Well, alright." He took a bite out of his pizza. "By the way, Jacob called today."

I gasped and turned to look directly at him. "What?"

"Um, yeah…" He seemed surprised at my reaction. "It was a few hours ago. He asked for you of course, but I told him you were with the Cullens. He didn't say anything after that, just sort of hung up. Kind of weird."

I cringed as I imagined what Jacob might think of that. "I need to see him."

"Right now?"

I nodded. "Yes, right now." I started to get up, but didn't get very far as I dropped back onto the couch and my eyes went along with me.

"Honey, you don't look like you're ready to go anywhere."

"No. I am ready," I said with a yawn, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Ready for bed, maybe," he mumbled with his mouth full after taking another bite of his pizza.

"No…not yet."

He sighed. "How about I drive you there in about fifteen minutes, after this is over?" He was watching some comedic news show that just came back from a commercial break.

I yawned and nodded in agreement. Admittedly, I wasn't in any condition to drive myself. I'd never fallen asleep at the wheel before, but there was a good chance tonight may have been the first time if I went by myself.

I fought to keep my eyes open as I waited on Charlie and his show to be over. I was really anxious to see Jacob and tell him how important he was, how much he meant to me, how much I wanted him, and how much I was willing to fight. The first thing I needed to fight though was my exhaustion. Luckily, those fifteen minutes seemed to go by pretty quickly, in fact, everything did. Before I knew it, I was already in Charlie's car on our way over to Jacob's house. With newly found energy, I ran over to his door and knocked frantically. The door opened and there he was, his beautiful black eyes looking at me in surprise, his hair hanging loosely just past his chin, and his russet skin that gleamed faintly from the lamp light inside the house. I told him everything and watched his face gradually light up until he smiled my favorite smile of his. I was then being spun around in his tight embrace, both of us laughing until we were silenced with a kiss. However, that was about the moment I realized it was a dream.

**Author's Note: Okay, I seriously need to apologize for the HUGE 2 month delay. First of all, this chapter was kind of a pain to write because of how overly depressed Bella was being and that's hard for me to write. Second, I was dealing with finals for my last semester at college. April was pretty much preparing for finals and May was settling back at home and finishing this thing. But the good news is, I'm back home for the summer and I'll have a lot more time to write. :D So expect a new chapter around the beginning of June and another before the month ends. **

**Chapter 24 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	24. Chapter 24: Revelation

24. Revelation

BELLA SWAN

I woke up to a similar sight as yesterday; my dark and gloomy room, very little sunlight shining through the curtains, and absolutely no noise. The only difference was that this time I didn't feel dead. I was alive, with the determination to see Jacob again giving me that strength. It could've already happened by now, but I couldn't win the fight against my exhaustion from last night. I sat up in my bed slowly, feeling heaviness in my chest as I remembered the dream I had that I desperately wished were true. I must've fallen asleep on the couch and instead of waking me up, Charlie must have just taken me to my room. I'd have a few choice words for him about that decision later.

I looked at my clock and saw I had about an hour and a half before the big ceremony at school. Today was graduation, the big day, and yet it wasn't a big deal to me. It just felt like an annoying wall in my way of getting back to Jacob. I was far too concerned about trying to fix things with him to really care about this huge step into the real world. I wondered if I should just skip graduation and drive straight to La Push, but I knew no one would allow me to escape, especially Alice.

I jumped when I heard a sudden knock at my door and knew it was Alice when the door swung open before I could say 'come in'.

"What are you doing still in bed?" Alice demanded, "Come on, get up, you'll be late."

I yawned, still not having much motivation. "I'll just put my gown over this and we can go." My clothes from yesterday were still on thankfully. I cringed at the thought of Charlie changing me into my usual nightwear.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh, no, no way! We want you to actually look _nice_, Bella. It's graduation."

"I know, I know."

"Then get up and go wash. I'll get your clothes ready."

I sighed. "Again?"

"Yes, again."

I sighed and did as she asked, figuring the sooner we got this over with the better. Alice was already in my closet and looking through my clean clothes all hung up as I walked out to get myself washed up. I didn't move as slowly as yesterday and Alice wasn't tapping her foot impatiently once I came back to the room. She smiled and gestured toward her selection on the bed, this time with a beautiful blue velvet blouse and khaki skirt. Surprisingly, it wasn't as flashy as what she made me wear yesterday, but still not something I'd usually pick on my own.

"What do you think?" Alice asked cheerfully.

I gave her a soft smile. "It's a nice choice."

"Oh my god, Bella Swan approves?" She let out an exaggerated gasp.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's not exactly my style, but close enough. I know that I'd have chosen my red blouse…" I sighed and muttered. "If only that thieving vampire hadn't taken it."

Alice grimaced, the reminder seeming to bother her more than I thought. "I'm sorry about that, Bella."

"Alice, it's not your fault."

She sat down at the foot of my bed and sighed. "If I was able to see the vampire coming, we could've prevented it in the first place."

"Didn't you say you couldn't look out for a total stranger in your visions? Plus, I'm invisible to you so you couldn't have seen it coming through me either. Both sides were blocked."

"I don't think that's quite it, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I sat down at the edge of my bed, looking at her directly.

"It's not just the intruder I've had problems with, but the newborn vampires in Seattle too. And unlike the intruder, I knew about the newborns, but I'm still having problems seeing the whole picture."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Problems? How?"

"I can see that they're in Seattle, but I can't see why? Why would someone be building an army of newborns there? I know there's a reason, I can feel it, but I just can't see it. I know a bunch of newborns couldn't have just decided to gather up in Seattle. There's a reason, I know it."

My eyes widened at the word 'army'. "You think someone's building an army of vampires?"

She nodded. "Most likely. Do you remember the story Jasper told you about his experience in that kind of army?"

"Yeah." It was hard to forget a story like that. To think that two armies of vampires could clash and make such a commotion that the Volturi would have to stop them, it made sense that Edward wondered why they haven't stepped in yet. "You think it's the same thing?"

"The army, yes. The reason, no clue. It couldn't be to fight off any rivals because they don't have any. They've already got the city and there aren't any other vampires in the area."

I gulped hard when I thought of the possibility. "Except for you guys."

She stopped to think for a moment. "You think they're preparing to fight us? I don't even think they know we exist yet, Bella."

"You are the only other vampires to be an option."

"Yeah, that's true." She sighed. "But still, how would they know us?"

I thought for a moment. "Maybe someone told them about you guys; someone you've met who doesn't like-" At that very moment, it all clicked. As I put together one missing piece of the puzzle, it all made sense.

"Doesn't like what?" she asked, looking at me confused.

I was frozen. Everything was starting to make sense now, but this very possible reality was terrifying. My body suddenly felt cold and I could feel my breathing accelerate into hyperventilation.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice called out to me, grabbing my shoulder and rubbing my back frantically to get me to calm down. "Take it easy, take deep breaths."

I tried doing as she asked, slowing down my breathing until I was able to speak in a shaky voice. "Alice!"

"What is it, Bella?"

"They're connected. It's _all_ connected!" I almost shrieked.

"What's all connected? Calm down and speak slowly."

I took a few deep, but unsteady breaths before I explained. "Who could have told these newborns about you guys? It's someone who knows you and doesn't like you. Who else could that be other than…Victoria?"

Alice's eyes widened when she heard the name. "Oh."

"And they're not after you guys, they're after me. You said you couldn't see the intruder in my bedroom because the vampire came for me, and you couldn't have seen that coming because any future involving me is blind to you since I started seeing Jacob. You also said that you couldn't see the reason behind the army in Seattle. Well, if their reason is blind to you as well, what else could it be than to come after me?" The fear was starting to really show in my voice as I started talking faster with no control over it. "And what other reason would they have to come after me than because Victoria commanded them to?"

Alice froze in shock just like I did, only much closer to a statue than I could ever manage. She was like that for a minute before responding.

"That does make sense," she said, her tone non-changing and almost robotic, "I haven't seen any activity from her lately. It could be because she's been hiding behind this army and letting them prepare. And if she had told them about you, I definitely wouldn't have seen that."

I nodded slowly with a grimace. "The intruder must be part of the army too, that's the only thing that makes sense. He or she may have come to find me as some kind of test and was able to slip by because they knew you guys wouldn't see a complete stranger."

"They also got your blouse. It's possible they used that to get your scent so it'd be easier to find you."

I cringed and started to tremble. "Y-yeah, that too…"

"Although newborns are typically vicious, they are pretty easy to manipulate since they're so new to the vampire life and would seek guidance." She nodded to herself. "I can sort of see Victoria pulling this off if she was this desperate to get past us and those werewolves too."

As the fear overwhelmed me, tears began to stream down my face beyond my control.

"Alice…" I whimpered.

She frowned and pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back in comfort.

"Bella, you're going to be fine," she assured, "We're not going to let anything happen to you. Victoria can bring as many newborns as she wants, we'll fight back."

"Noo…" I pleaded weakly. It wasn't just my life I was worried for, but theirs as well. Now I knew for a fact that one way or another, the people I loved would have to deal with an army of deadly vampires. There was no way of avoiding it now. I remembered when I first heard about these newborns and Alice said it wasn't their problem. Now it is, or at least Alice was determined to make it that way.

There was a sudden knock at the door which made me jump, almost knocking the clothes Alice prepared for me off the bed.

"Hey, are you girls ready yet?" Charlie asked loudly from the other side of the door, his tone edgy.

I cleared my throat, trying not to let weepiness sound in my voice. "Not yet. I'm almost ready." Obviously a lie considering I was still in my towel.

He was silent for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You sound like you're crying."

"I'm fine!" I shouted hoarsely.

It was silent again before Alice broke the awkward tension. "She's just a little nervous and emotional about graduating."

"Huh…alright. Just hurry up, okay? We're gonna be late," he announced before stomping back downstairs.

Alice turned directly toward me and grabbed my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye.

"Bella, right now let's just focus on graduation," she commanded, "We'll worry about the other stuff later, okay?"

I shook my head frantically. "How can I focus on graduating when I know that Victoria's gathered an entire army to come and kill me?"

"Just focus on the here and now. We don't know when this will happen; we'll worry about it later."

I took a deep unsteady breath and nodded slowly. Alice got up and went outside my door to let me get dressed in privacy, although I could tell she'd come back in and dress me herself if I took too long. My mind was a million miles away as I got dressed. I could've worn my skirt for a hat and wouldn't have noticed. How was I going to tell Edward about this? He would need to know eventually, but I had a feeling he'd go berserk if he did. Just the thought of Jacob hurting me in the slightest put him on edge; this was far worse. And Jacob, what would _he_ do if he found out? I wondered if I should even try fixing things with him if my life was in this much danger. It'd be easier for him knowing that I died as his ex-girlfriend that got what was coming to her after breaking his heart.

Once I got my clothes on with everything miraculously being in the right place, I quickly grabbed my yellow polyester graduation gown and cap from my rocking chair in the corner. Alice was waiting for me right outside when I came out.

"You look great," she said with a soft smile as we went downstairs.

I sighed. "If you say so."

Charlie was waiting for us downstairs by the open front door, all dressed up in a black suit and yellow tie that I knew he hated. Charlie hated special events just about as much as I did and I knew dressing up was one of the reasons why.

"You look very nice," he said as we walked up to him.

Alice smirked at me. "Told ya."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

"We'd better get going if we don't wanna be late for the ceremony," Charlie said and glanced outside for a second, "And your brother's looking a bit impatient out there, Alice."

"Brother?" I asked a bit surprised and turned to Alice, "I didn't know you came here with someone."

Alice made a slight grimace at the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, Edward drove us over here."

"Edward?" I gasped.

I stepped toward the frame of the front door and looked outside to see Edward sitting in the driver's seat of his silver Volvo, right behind Charlie's Cruiser parked in the driveway. The look on Edward's face was…frightening. He was staring straight ahead with huge eyes, yet still piercing like daggers. His entire body was completely still and his face sharp and edged like a rock while his hand gripped the steering wheel so hard it had crushed into his palm. He looked like he was ready to kill someone and had his victim looked on sight, but he wasn't looking at anything. I watched him in panic as I wondered what could have made him this way.

"You're right Charlie, we should hurry," Alice agreed, her face suddenly hardening too as she looked at Edward, quickly brushing past me to walk to his car.

"Alice, wait!" I called to her, reaching my arm out to stop her.

Her head snapped back to look at me, wondering what I had to say, but I could tell she wanted it to be quick.

"Does he know?" I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

The hard expression on her face didn't change as she just nodded before turning back to walk toward Edward's car again.

I cringed. Of course, of course he knew. If he was outside in his car the whole time, he could have easily overheard our conversation upstairs or even read it from Alice's mind. I knew that Edward would've had to know eventually, but I had no idea it'd be this soon. I was worried about his reaction, and judging from how he looked right now, I wasn't exaggerating too much when I thought he might go berserk.

Alice got in quickly and put her hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward looked at Alice with clenched teeth, looking more enraged than he did before while Alice stared him down in warning. I completely tensed up watching them, worried that Edward might hurt Alice or worse. Edward was actually reminding me of Jacob, both of them having the potential to lose it if they got too mad. I wondered if it'd be a good idea to go to Edward and try to soothe him like I always used to for Jacob; wrap my arms around him, hold him as tight as I could, pleading for him to be calm. I almost did just that before I saw Edward begin to calm down on his own as Alice said something to him, though her lips moved way too fast for me to read. However, I was able to make out one thing as she said it just slow enough – 'Don't do anything stupid.'

"Are they gonna be okay?" Charlie asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"I hope so," I muttered.

"Well, like she said, we better hurry. Come on."

I nodded and followed him to his car. By the time I got in, Edward and Alice had already pulled out of the driveway and drove off toward the school. We weren't too far behind as we quickly got onto the street and followed them. I seriously could not get my mind off of the newborn army. What if they showed up for me at the graduation itself? Would they know not to let humans see them if they were inexperienced? Would Alice be able to see them coming with their intensions being blocked off to her?

"You know, I'm a bit surprised Jacob isn't coming with us," Charlie mentioned.

My eyes widened at his name, the only thing that could capture my attention.

"I expected him to be the one knocking at our door and helping you get dressed instead of Alice." He paused for a moment. "Not that I would let him anywhere near your room while you're dressing that is. Not on my watch."

"Oh, well he told me he was really busy today and wouldn't be able to make it," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Too busy for your graduation?"

"I told him it was okay and I'd tell him all about it. He doesn't _have_ to be there. I'd rather he didn't see me trip over my gown when I get on stage anyway."

"Hmm…" He looked at me suspiciously for a moment before turning back to look at the road. "If you say so."

I sighed, relieved that he bought it, but I could tell he had a feeling something was up. Jacob and I used to be together all the time, every chance we got. I could understand if Charlie found it strange that there'd be an exception on such a big occasion.

"That's why I wanted to see him so badly last night, so we could do something together before the next day," I explained, then turned to glare at him, "But instead, you just let me fall asleep."

His face scrunched up in guilt. "You needed to sleep, honey. You looked completely out of it."

"I could've managed if you had just woke me up."

"Somehow I doubt that."

I frowned at him. "I'm serious."

"We're here," he announced immediately, quick to change the subject.

I sighed and let it go as we both got out of the car. I could see Edward and Alice two cars to the right of where we parked. Edward looked at me with worry clear on his face before he suddenly gave me a smile that honestly looked forced. I smiled back awkwardly, knowing we both didn't have much to smile about.

"You excited, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Come on, Bella, this is a big deal. You're graduating high school, going off into the real world. There's college, living on your own…you're not my little girl anymore." He choked up a little at the end.

I sighed. "Dad, please don't start crying."

"Crying? I am far from that," he grumbled. "By the way, you've kept me pretty far out of the loop regarding college. I trust you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, I've got it planned out."

I'd decided that while Jacob was still in high school, I'd take classes at a university much closer to home, and Seattle University worked just fine. Of course, I'd made this decision before I knew how serious the vampire problem in Seattle was, back when I assumed it would just blow over. At least now I knew things over there could end as long as they got what they wanted. If that happened, I wouldn't even have to worry about college or anything anymore.

Edward and Alice started walking toward the back door of the gym and I gave Charlie a quick hug before following them while he went to the main entrance with the rest of the parents.

There was a bunch of chatter and moving around as Ms. Cope and Mr. Varner tried getting everyone lined up in alphabetic order. Mike came from behind me and patted me on my shoulder with a smile. I gave a weak smile back and it looked like he was about to say something until he was interrupted.

"Bella, over here!" the familiar voice of Jessica called to me at the back of the line with a big grin on her face.

"Mr. Newton, get in line," Mr. Varner ordered.

Mike groaned. "I'll talk to you later then."

He went to go stand with the other N's and I could already see Edward and Alice standing up front with their gowns on.

"Bella!" Jessica called again.

I walked down the line to stand behind Jessica. I was a little curious why she was suddenly so friendly to me again since she kind of left our little friend circle a while ago. I could see Angela five people back watching us with the same curiosity.

Jessica started babbling something about the first time we met which was honestly going in one ear and out the other for me. It wasn't until the last few lines when I started picking up stuff.

"…Y'know? I mean, it's like we just met and now it's gonna be over. We're graduating together, can you believe it?" she gushed.

"Um, no, I can't," I mumbled.

"This is all just so amazing. We were friends just like that the first time we met, and now we're going off to college. I'll be in California and I'm gonna miss you so much! Promise me you'll keep in touch! I'm sooo glad you're having a party tonight. It's perfect, because we really haven't spent much time together lately and now we're all leaving."

She kept going on and on as I tried to at least appear like I was paying attention with smiles and nods of the head. I was pretty sure the sudden return of our friendship was due to graduation nostalgia and gratitude for the party invite, even though that was all Alice. Still, it was nice to know things could end on a good note with her. I wasn't sure if she'd be one of my high school friends that I'd keep in touch with years from now; maybe during special occasions or something, but not really on Angela, Mike, or Ben's level.

I shrugged on my gown as Eric, the valedictorian, made his mostly generic speech about commencement meaning a new beginning and whatnot. I could hear everyone in the audience force a laugh at his lame jokes thrown in so the speech wasn't completely boring, but it didn't make a difference to me. Everything went so quickly it was like I'd pressed fast forward. Eric sped through his speech around the end and Principal Greene was already calling names one after the other with hardly any pause in between.

Ms. Cope scrambled to give the principal the right diplomas to hand out as the students began their march. Alice danced gracefully across the stage to receive hers and Edward followed after. Any anger or worry that was on his face before had been completely erased as he took his diploma with a brilliant smile which he also displayed for the crowd.

I heard Mr. Greene call my name and I rose from my chair, walking out on stage to grab my diploma. Usually, all applause were saved for when every student received their diploma, but of course there were always a few families that broke that rule to cheer for their child. I could hear cheering come from the back of the gym and I hadn't really expected Charlie to be one of those parents to break the rule. I looked out in the direction of the hooting and I completely froze in astonishment at what I saw. Charlie wasn't the only one cheering, but to his right stood Embry, Quil, and I could see the top of Billy's head right next to the elbow of…Jacob. My eyes felt like they'd pop as I stared at him with my mouth hung open, probably making myself look like an idiot. I couldn't believe my eyes. After what happened, I didn't think he'd want to see me unless I was the one to go to him and beg for forgiveness. But there he was, shining a big, beautiful grin at me with eyes filled with joy and pride directed toward me. He was proud of me. Despite everything, he was happy to see me graduate.

I noticed Embry and Quil snicker a bit as both Jake and Charlie grimaced awkwardly for some reason. Jacob made a spinning motion with his finger and mouthed something at me that I could somehow make out from all the way on stage.

"Bella. Around. Turn around," Jacob mouthed.

"Um, Miss Swan?" Mr. Greene called from behind me.

I gasped and turned around to face him, my face turning completely red. Mr. Greene was then able to hand me my diploma now that he had my attention.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan," he mumbled with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks," I muttered back.

I went to stand next to Jessica with all the other graduates. I saw she was all red around the eyes and heard her sniffling as I stood next to her. Mr. Greene said something I didn't hear and everyone around me shouted and screamed, letting their yellow caps rain down on the floor.

I was, however, not connected to any of this. My attention was aimed only on Jacob. I stared directly at him in the crowd in awe, still astounded that he came. Jake sat back casually in his seat, one arm hanging over the back of his chair. He wore a white button down shirt and black dress pants. His black hair hung freely down to chin length with a few locks sticking out in different directions. His deep black eyes seemed hypnotizing even from how far away he sat, but it may have been partly because he was staring back at me just as I was him. It was like there was a chain that connected us together while everything else around us disappeared. The only thing that mattered in that moment was what that chain connected me to.

The chain wasn't too strong though, as I noticed Billy pat Jacob on the shoulder to get his attention. It took Jake a minute to actually break from the chain and notice him. Billy whispered something in Jake's ear and he grimaced in response. He sighed and glanced at me one last time, his expression troubled, before slowly standing up and grabbing the back of Billy's wheelchair. I saw Embry and Quil get up as well as the three of them started walking toward the exit through an open space where Billy could be easily wheeled out.

"No!" I gasped as my hand reflexively stuck out at them.

"Oh, Bella!" Jessica blubbered suddenly and threw her arms around my neck, bringing me back to reality. "I can't believe we're done."

"Huh?" I said a little dazed as I looked around me, seeing students throwing their hands in the air, cheering, and giving each other hugs. "Oh, r-right. I can't believe it's over…"

Jessica wiped a few tears from her eyes and sniffled. "Promise me we'll keep in touch."

I grimaced, not completely sure if I could keep that promise. "Right. It's been a good two years, Jess."

"It has," she sighed and dropped her arms before squealing, "Lauren!"

She waved her hand and started pushing through the crowd to get to Lauren as families began coming forward, pressing us tighter together. I craned my neck up over the mass of people, frantically searching to see if Jacob was still here. I could see Angela and Ben with their families, Mike talking to Tyler and Eric, Charlie searching the crowd to most likely find me, but no Jacob. Did they already leave? Why were they in such a hurry? My opportunity to talk to him left as suddenly as it came. I should've just ran into the crowd and begged to speak to him before he left; who cares if I'd have made a scene.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered, coming from behind me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I glanced at him and shook my head. "No…"

His face hardened. "I know. We're in a terrible situation, but I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. If that means giving my own life, I'd be more than willing."

My eyes widened at his words. "What?" It took me a moment to realize he was talking about the newborns. "Oh, Edward, no. That won't happen."

"Jeez, Edward. It's graduation, think about something else," Alice demanded, walking up to my other side.

"That's easier said than done," Edward mumbled.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yell as he pushed his way past the families crowded around us.

I smiled weakly and waved at him, hoping that maybe Jacob might possibly be with him, but I was only kidding myself. As tall as Jake was, he'd be the first person I notice, not Charlie.

"Congratulations, baby!" He grinned and wrapped his arms around me as Edward shifted to the side.

"Thanks," I muttered, hugging him back.

"Oh, congratulations to you two as well," he said to Edward and Alice, although he was mainly focusing on Alice.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time.

Charlie pulled back to smile at me, but kept his hands on my shoulders. "Were you surprised to see Jacob and Billy and…the other two?"

"Oh…" I frowned. "Yeah, I was…"

"Yeah, I could tell." He grimaced awkwardly.

"Where did they go? Did they already leave?"

"You told me Jacob was busy today, so they said they needed to leave early because they promised to help Sue Clearwater move a few things around in her house and they wanted to get an early start. It's good that they're helping her out, and it was really nice of them to make time to come see you graduate."

"Yeah, I didn't think they'd come at all," I sighed. But since they did come, I really wished they stayed for just a little longer.

"So, where do you want to go for dinner? You can have anything you want."

"Does anything I want include just cooking something at home?"

"No, it does not."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"How about the Lodge." He smiled eagerly.

I wasn't a big fan of the Lodge, but I didn't think I'd be eating much anyway. "Sure, sounds great."

Charlie grinned wide and looked over at Edward and Alice. "Do you guys want to come?" His eager expression suddenly became awkward when his eyes landed on Edward specifically, looking like he regretted asking. Charlie was completely fine with Alice, but still hadn't forgiven Edward for the whole break up.

"Oh, that's okay," Alice said, "I've got to prepare for the graduation party tonight."

"Ah, I see. That's fine." Charlie nodded, not seeming disappointed at all; relieved, actually.

"And Edward will also be helping." She turned and looked up at Edward. "Right?"

"Uhhh…" Edward murmured, avoiding eye contact with her.

She raised an eyebrow at him and nudged his arm. "Right?"

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"Good." Alice smiled and grabbed his arm as she pulled him away. "Let's go."

I watched them walk away into the mini-sea of students and their families.

"I'll drop you off at the party right after dinner," Charlie said.

"Um, yeah…no rush," I muttered with little enthusiasm.

He chuckled. "As thrilled for a party as ever?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go eat."

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took longer than I thought. Despite having summer off, I've still been busy with job hunting and dealing with the family. Buuuut, the next chapter I expect to be fairly easy to write and fairly short. So...I'm pushing for it to be out by July 1st. Look forward to it.**

**Update: Never mind, make that July 8th... :/**

**Chapter 25 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and comment**.


	25. Chapter 25: Party

25. Party

BELLA SWAN

The Lodge was crowded and dinner dragged. I picked at my burger as Charlie was busy socializing with Tyler Crowley's parents at the back of his seat, slowly eating his own prime rib. There were a lot of parents here from the graduation as it was the only place close to a formal restaurant in town, although I found it overpriced and tacky myself. I just sat there, staring at the hands of the restaurant's old clock that I mentally begged to move faster, hoping that maybe the late hours would give Charlie a hint that we should leave.

Although I was dying to leave, I still wasn't exactly looking forward to this party. I knew that Alice would probably force me to socialize with people, but I would much rather just talk to her, Edward, and the rest of the family, because I knew we definitely had something to discuss. By now, I was sure they all knew about what I figured out this morning. I was dying to know what they had planned. Would there really be a fight, when would it be, and how could I help? All of this was happening because of me. I couldn't just sit by and let others fight my battles, even though everyone was telling me to. It wouldn't feel right. I had to help somehow.

Charlie finally got his check and put a tip on the table. I sighed in relief and quickly stood up, pushing my chair in after me.

"Well, someone's ready to go," Charlie noted and got up himself.

"I just want to help Alice set up," I insisted.

"I thought you didn't really want to go."

"It's just setting things up, not the actual party. When people start showing up, then I can probably hide in the back or something." I said it, but I knew it wasn't likely to happen.

He shook his head. "Just _try_ and enjoy yourself."

I shrugged and walked toward the exit as Charlie turned back around to say goodbye to everyone. I leaned against the passenger door of his cruiser outside, waiting impatiently for what seemed like ten minutes until he finally came out and unlocked the doors. I got in quickly and Charlie could see I was more than ready to leave so he wasted no time to pull out onto the road.

"So, how're ya feeling?" he asked as we drove along the highway. "It's been a big day for you."

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

"Just alright?"

"Yeah. No complaints, I'm just waiting for this night to be over."

"I know you're not looking forward to the party, but you're not excited at all about graduating?"

"Maybe it hasn't hit me just yet."

He nodded. "It's a really big step in your life. In fact, I wish I could've given you something more than just dinner. Sorry."

"Don't be silly, Dad."

"No, really. I feel like I don't always do everything for you that I should."

"Dad, you do a fantastic job, I mean it." I sighed, trying to find the right words as it wasn't easy expressing feelings with Charlie. "I'm actually really glad I came to live with you. It was the best decision I ever made and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon."

A smile briefly stretched across his face as he glanced at me for a second, before focusing back on the road.

"Well, you did graduate. You gotta leave sometime," he chuckled.

I smirked. "Already trying to get rid of me, huh?"

He laughed. "I don't think I'd ever want you completely gone." He smiled for a moment, but frowned as we got closer to our destination. "Now if this party gets too wild…"

"Dad, don't worry about it," I assured, cutting him off, "Carlisle and Esme will be there, and you could come too if you're that worried."

He grimaced. "That's alright. I'm sure they'll keep things under control."

Charlie squinted through the windshield, looking into the night. He looked like he was having trouble finding the turnoff in this darkness and I wondered if everyone else would too. I smiled at the thought that maybe everyone would get lost and turn back, but unfortunately the blackness was cut off just up ahead. There were trees wrapped in white Christmas lights that flickered on and off on both sides of the Cullens' drive. I grimaced as we saw more trees lit up every twenty feet of the way there, for three miles.

"Wow!" Charlie exclaimed, "This is pretty impressive."

I sighed. "That's Alice for you."

"Welp, have fun kid." He smiled at me as he stopped outside the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Very sure."

I looked at the big white house and sighed as I got out. I watched Charlie drive away before walking up to the door.

Before I could lift my hand even an inch to knock, the door swung open with Alice on the other side with a huge grin.

"Come on in," she said cheerfully and took my hand, pulling me inside.

My mouth dropped when I saw what Alice had done with the place. She pretty much turned the whole house into a nightclub. Pulsing lights of red, blue, green, and purple shined throughout the foyer where there was a big open space that acted as the dance floor. Huge speakers and an expensive looking sound system were set up by the stairs with a towering stack of CDs by the upper left speaker. Furniture was rearranged in the living room to allow people to sit in circles with a small coffee table in the middle of each. I wouldn't have been surprised if there was a bar in the kitchen, but I wasn't going to check.

Alice giggled when she noticed my shocked expression. "What do you think?"

"It's completely ridiculous," I exclaimed.

She laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Not exactly."

I sighed and shook my head, taking my eyes off the over the top decorations to look at what Alice was wearing. She was wearing a sequined black tank top and red leather pants. I looked at my own outfit with a slight grimace.

"Am I underdressed?" I asked, finding the question kind of ironic considering she picked my clothes out for me.

"Mm, it'll do."

"I think you look perfect," Edward's voice came from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him as he returned with his own beautiful crooked smile. He was wearing a simple light blue button down shirt and black dress pants. He looked pretty calm, which was a huge change from earlier today. I wasn't sure if it was because they had some kind of plan for the whole newborn problem or if he was just putting on a smile for me. I wondered if now was the best time to ask.

"Oh, Edward, I wanted your opinion on the music," Alice said and went over to the huge stack of CDs. "Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or…" She pointed to a different stack, "Should we educate their taste in music?"

"As much as I'd prefer to 'educate them', I doubt they'd stay very long if we did," Edward answered.

My eyes widened and I nodded my head enthusiastically. "That's a great idea. Educate them."

Alice frowned at me as I really didn't hide the fact that I'd prefer this party to be as short as possible. I groaned as she put the classical CDs in a box to the side.

I looked around and saw that everything seemed to be already set up; I probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with Alice anyway. I noticed Jasper pacing back and forth along the banister upstairs that connected with the stairway. He looked completely on edge, like he was bracing himself for some kind of crisis. I glanced at Edward and cringed when I saw that he was suddenly tense again, just like this morning. I knew that this had nothing with the party.

"Does he know?" I asked, unable to ignore this any longer.

Edward nodded slowly. "Yes. We all do."

Alice glared at us, obviously not wanting me to think about this now, but I couldn't help it.

"What are we going to do? Is there a plan or something?" I tried to keep my breathing even and calm.

He put his arm around me to rub my shoulder. "Jasper's still thinking, but he and Carlisle don't like how the numbers stand."

I gulped hard. "How…do the number's stand? Do you know how many there are?"

"Alice says more than twenty."

I grimaced, but nodded. Twenty wasn't exactly the number I thought of for an 'army', but it still didn't change the fact that they were outnumbered.

"Alice is also worried that she won't be able to see when they'll be coming, because…" His face squirmed uncomfortably like he was in pain. He turned his head slightly away from me before he continued in a lower voice, "Because they'll be coming for you, and she can't see any future events related to you."

"Oh my god…"

He was silent for a moment, still rubbing my shoulder to keep me calm before he spoke again.

"That's why we've made up our minds to go and attack them ourselves two days from now," he announced.

I gasped. "Two days?"

"Yes. Although we're outnumbered, they're still young and inexperienced unlike us, but-" He stopped himself right there and cringed, looking like he wished he had stopped sooner.

I shifted myself around to his front, looking into his eyes. "But what?"

Before he could say anything, although it didn't look like we would anyway, the chime of the doorbell rang across the room.

"First guests!" Alice cheered as she turned the music up and danced to the door.

Edward sighed in relief and gave me an apologetic look before putting on his best smile for the guests. I cursed the horrible timing under my breath and scowled at him, but his back was already turned so he couldn't see.

All of my friends seemed to arrive all at the same time, probably too nervous to come to the reclusive Cullen house by themselves. Jessica came in first with Mike right behind her. Next came Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha, and even Lauren trailed in last, her eyes critical as she looked around the room. All of them looked around either overwhelmed or thoroughly impressed at everything Alice had set up. The doorbell rang again and I answered it this time, letting in Angela, Ben, Eric, and Katie. I left the door open as more of our senior class was arriving sooner than I'd thought.

It didn't take long for the entire first floor of the house to fill up with the whole senior class. People danced and swayed to the infectious music Alice selected, the food was quickly disappearing, and everyone seemed to be having fun mingling and mostly talking about their high school experience. I was one of the 'minglers', though not by choice as everyone wanted to talk to me. Although this was supposed to be the Cullens' graduation party just as much as mine, I seemed to be the target of everyone's congratulations and thanks. It might've been because the Cullens' didn't exactly look approachable under the pulsing party lights, despite their perfect human charade. I wondered if Alice did this on purpose, forcing me to be the center of attention. If this was her plan, it worked like a charm as I couldn't find any way to escape this crowd. This party had turned out exactly how I feared it would. It seemed to be a massive success overall, but a disaster for me.

I couldn't name a person that I hadn't talked to once. Edward made it a bit easier, helping move conversations along and transitioning to the next group of people who wanted to talk without making an awkward exit. It was thanks to him that I was able to get some food and drinks since I couldn't figure out how to sneak away. It was either he bring them to me or I go the night hungry. I ended up with Jessica much longer than I was with anyone else at the party as she babbled on and on, not giving me much of a chance to respond to what she was saying, which was a good thing since I wasn't paying attention.

Edward had smoothly snuck away about ten minutes into Jessica's chatter, whispering to me that he'd bring me back another drink. I stood with Jessica at the corner of the living room as she went on, nodding at the appropriate moments. I was mainly looking at the crowd though; some standing around with drinks, some dancing, and some sitting and talking. I started looking for Edward as it'd been a few minutes since he left to get me a drink. It usually didn't take him that long and I knew he wouldn't have forgotten. That's when I realized, I couldn't spot _any_ of the Cullens anymore, not just Edward. They stood out pretty easily with their skin reacting oddly to the pulsing party lights throughout the house, so why were they suddenly so hard to find now? Did they leave? That would explain why Edward didn't come back, but where did they disappear to?

"…So I'm thinking of majoring in that. Do ya think that sounds like a good position for me?" Jessica asked about something I wasn't paying attention to.

I nodded. "Um, yeah, do whatever feels right. But uh, could you excuse me for a minute, Jess?"

"Oh, sure…"

She looked kind of disappointed to see me leave, but I wasn't worried about that. I made my way through the closely packed bodies, awkwardly squeezing my way through the dancers and getting shoved around a bit to search out the Cullens. The only problem was, I was searching blindly. I didn't know where they had gone to. I assumed some place where they could be alone, but the entire first floor was packed with people. I wondered if they went upstairs, but the stairway was blocked off by the obnoxiously huge speakers blaring noise that most of my classmates would consider music.

Although I didn't know where I was supposed to go, my body seemed to move toward the kitchen automatically. I hadn't been in there yet and maybe there weren't as many people crowding that area as I thought. But before I could make my way too close to the kitchen door, I heard my name.

"Hey, Bella!"

I immediately stopped at the familiar voice. I was hoping it would be Edward or any of the Cullens to let me know everything was alright, but what I got was completely unexpected as I turned around to see the tallest person in the crowd waving at me. He came along with two other giants that looked incredibly tense and edgy, their eyes flickering around the room like they'd walked into a haunted crypt. Once our eyes met, he started making his way toward me, swiftly weaving through the partiers far better than I could despite him being so tall. I just stood there frozen, my heart racing as I anticipated his arrival.

Once he was right in front of me, we didn't speak, just stared. There was so much going on in my mind, so many questions I had, but I couldn't find my voice. Wasn't this the chance I had been waiting for? I would've preferred we were alone, but I couldn't be picky. I had to take what I could get.

"Um…friendly reception they got here," Jacob finally spoke, looking around the room with his nose wrinkled up.

I nodded, still staring at him and trying to find the words I needed to speak.

He looked around the room, his eyes shifty and cautious, and then suddenly grabbed my arm. I gasped softly at his familiar warm touch as he pulled me away from the crowd toward one of the few secluded shadowy corners close to the kitchen door. The other two, Quil and Embry, watched each other's backs as they tried blending in with the crowd and danced over to us…literally. They stood on either side of Jacob, smiling at me.

"Hey, Bella," they both greeted at once.

"Hey…" I mumbled, managing to say that at least before my eyes focused on Jake.

Jacob stared back at me like before, his hand sliding down my arm where he had grabbed until he held my own hand. The gesture was surprising. I expected him to be mad at me, but instead, all I could see in his eyes were longing.

"Aren't you gonna say something?" Embry asked and nudged Jacob for encouragement.

Jake's eyes widened in realization, but kept his focus on me. "Hey, Bella…"

Quil and Embry smacked their palms against their foreheads at the same time, both groaning.

"Hey, Jake…" I responded in almost a whisper, then managed to ask one question on my mind. "W-why are you here?"

He frowned. "You invited me, remember?"

"Oh, right." I blushed, but still kept my eyes on him. "I just didn't think you'd actually come."

"I came to see you."

I was silent for a moment. "You did…?"

Embry chuckled. "Of course. Why else, to party with vampires? Hell no."

Jake nodded. "Right. I wanted to talk to you."

My heart sped up. I had wanted to talk to Jacob and this seemed to be my chance, but I didn't think _he'd_ want to talk to _me_. What did he have to say?

Jacob took a deep breath. "Bella, I'm sorry. For whatever I did…or whatever I didn't do, I'm sorry."

My eyes widen in shock. "_You're_ sorry?"

"Yeah…" He grimaced and nodded slowly. "You're feelings for _him_. I didn't know they were that strong, and I was hoping I could help you forget." He frowned and looked down for a moment, but quickly corrected himself, looking back at me. "But I guess I couldn't. And I feel like I wasn't…or that I couldn't…"

He groaned in frustration, having trouble finding the right words.

Quil sighed. "Basically, Jake's saying he must've been a pretty bad boyfriend if you're still in love with a bloodsucker."

"Or the leech's got some kind of creepy spell on you," Embry added.

Jacob let out a quick growl and they both flinched back a little.

"Jeez. Just trying to help," Embry muttered under his breath.

Jacob sighed and suddenly took both of my hands, pulling me closer to him. I looked at him surprised, but more so from the gloom clearly displayed in his deep black eyes.

"Bella, I know you love him, but you also love me. I guess don't really know how much anymore, and this might sound crazy asking, but please don't give up on me just yet. I want to make you happy and keep you safe. Whatever it is you want from me, you can have. I'll do whatever I can to give it to you. Just…please."

I was speechless. I looked at him in astonishment and wondered if I was right to be surprised or not. I'd hoped that Jacob wouldn't give up on _me_, even though I loved someone else as I loved him. I would've been happy to know that he would love me enough to take me back, but him being the one to apologize never crossed my mind. Should it have?

It was silent as Jacob examined my expression, awaiting my reaction.

"Bella…?" he whispered.

I shook my head slowly. "Jacob, I don't understand. I hurt you. I thought you wanted this to end. I thought you broke up with me."

He jolted back, like my words caught him off guard. "What? No. You left my house and went to be with the Cullens. I thought you broke up with me…to go back to _him_."

I shook my head again. "No…"

We were silent again, both of us blinking our eyes in confusion. My head was overflowing with so many questions; I didn't know where to begin.

"Wooow. Good going, guys," Quil commented and slow-clapped.

Embry groaned in irritation. "Jeez, Jake, way to overreact."

Confusion was still plastered on Jacob's face as he opened his mouth like he was about to say something. Suddenly, he tensed up. His eyes were no longer on me, but he now glared over my head with clenched teeth. Quil and Embry looked in the same direction, their eyes piercing and hands balled into fists.

Startled by the sudden mood change, I turned around to see what had them so worked up. There stood Edward, his body just as stiff and eyes like daggers as they all glowered at each other, bracing themselves.

"No. Please, don't do this here," I begged, looking between the two sides.

They didn't move. The tension was ridiculously thick and they hadn't even said a word to each other.

"Bella," Edward finally spoke, "We need to speak with you."

"We?" I asked, turning to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Um, excuse me, but we were talking here," Jacob said, his voice low and rough.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and now it's my turn, if you'd be so kind."

"Guess what. I'm not."

Edward smirked for a split second and then looked at me. "Bella, please come with me."

"Did you hear what I just said?" Jacob growled.

Edward glared. "Yes, you can continue later. _This_ is important."

"What's important?" I asked him, a little annoyed by their attitudes.

He looked at me, his face a bit calmer as he put an arm around my waist to turn me away from Jake.

"I'll tell you when we're with the others," he whispered.

Like a bolt of lightning, Jacob's hand struck the arm Edward had at my waist, his hand gripping on like he planned to break it off. His face was terrifying as he growled while Quil and Embry echoed the noise. Edward instantly reacted with a hiss, his dagger-like teeth clearly visible.

"Get your hand off me!" Edward snapped.

"Keep your hands off her!" Jacob growled.

"Stop!" I shouted, probably turning a few heads in the crowd, but I couldn't see them. I was thankful Quil and Embry's huge bodies were there to block this scene off from the partiers in the room, though probably not intentional.

I shifted away from Edward's arm and stood beside Jake, turning to scowl at Edward.

"Tell me what's going on or I'm not coming," I threatened.

Edward grimaced. "I will tell you. You just need to-"

"No!" I cut him off and crossed my arms over my chest. "Tell me right now."

I noticed Jacob glance at me surprised, a smile creeping onto his face for a second before he tried to hide it by glaring back at Edward, his hands at his side now.

Edward was silent for a moment, his eyes flickering back and forth between Jake and me.

He sighed. "Okay. Alice just saw something."

My eyes widened. "She did?"

"Alice? The psychic? Saw what?" Jacob asked.

I gulped quietly, my hands gripping onto my suddenly trembling arms. I already knew what it had to be.

"She saw the newborns. They're coming here very soon," Edward announced.

**Author's Note: Well, at least it didn't take a whole month, right? I'm gonna try and at least get one more chapter out by the end of the month, but would like to go for two. Hopefully life doesn't get in the way... :/**

**Chapter 26 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Training

26. Training

BELLA SWAN

I sat in one of the perfectly aligned kitchen stools by the counter. My whole body trembled as I listened anxiously to the Cullens go over what they knew and what it meant. Everyone's disheartened expressions drained all the color from my face like a virus. My heart raced and stomach lurched at the feeling of hopelessness that filled the kitchen; all while the wolves stood by my side with confusion clear on their faces, trying to keep up with what the Cullens were talking about.

"Alice, didn't you say you wouldn't be able to see them coming?" Rosalie asked.

"That's what I _thought_," Alice clarified. "All I see is that they're coming. I don't see the reason why, but we already know it. The fact that their motivation is invisible to me can only mean one thing."

Edward hissed through clenched teeth. "I also wonder if they'll bother sparing anyone or anything when they search."

Emmett nodded. "That's true. We're not dealing with a tracker or anything like that. They might turn the whole town upside-down to look for her."

"No!" I gasped.

Jacob shifted his confused eyes at me. "No, what?"

I wasn't able to answer just yet. I needed to keep listening.

"If they make it into Forks, we'll have a real problem," Esme noted.

Jasper's expression was disapproving as he glanced at Jake, Embry, and Quil. It was obvious he didn't want to discuss this with werewolves in the room, but he still had things to say. "We can't let them come that far. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"I know," Alice said, her face suddenly desolate, "But it doesn't matter where we stop them. There still won't be enough of us and they'll still come here to search."

"Then I'll go meet them!" I managed to shout, though my voice was strained. "If they find what they're looking for, then maybe they'll go away and won't hurt anyone else."

"Absolutely not!" Edward growled.

"Hold it!" Jacob bellowed, turning all heads toward him. "What's coming? Protect the town from what? What are you guys talking about?"

Quil and Embry nodded simultaneously, their expressions just as concerned.

Edward sighed deeply and turned his gaze at Jake. "Our kind. Newborn vampires."

Jake's eyes widened in shock. "You mean the same ones on the news?"

Edward nodded. "The very same."

"Why?"

"They're coming for Bella."

Jacob froze as terror flashed across his face before it quickly turned to anger. A low growl resonated in his chest, Quil and Embry echoing the noise.

"Again, _why_?" Jacob asked, his tone forceful.

"We believe Victoria might be behind it," Carlisle stepped in to explain. "This could be her way of getting past us. We don't know for sure, but it's the only logical answer."

Jacob nodded slowly. "From what I heard, there are too many for you?"

Jasper glared. "We have a few advantages, dog. It'll be an even fight."

"And you didn't tell us about this, _why_?" Jacob growled.

Edward grimaced. "Well for one, we had just learned about it fifteen minutes ago."

"But were you _ever _going totell us?" Quil asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh!" Alice gasped as her expression suddenly shifted. All despair was wiped clean from her features as her face glowed with elation. The change was so drastic, it scared me. "Excellent! I can't see anything now, but I'll take it."

"This is our job more so than yours, y'know," Jacob said with a smirk.

Edward let out a deep sigh. "I wouldn't go that far, but we do need the help. We won't be picky."

I was frozen as my eyes shifted back and forth between Jake and the Cullens. It took me a while before I finally realized what they were saying.

"Oh no…" I muttered in a hoarse voice as my body trembled.

Jacob looked down at me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Bella, you didn't honestly think we'd stay out of this, did you?"

"Yes, I did. Jacob, please, no," I begged as tears began welling up in my eyes.

Jake grimaced, a familiar response to whenever he saw me upset, but he didn't look like he was about to give in. "Bella, a bunch of bloodsuckers are coming after you. To _kill_ you. There's no way in hell I'm just going to sit back and do nothing when you're in so much danger."

"But _you_ could get killed."

"Bella," Alice interrupted, "Separately we all could get killed. But together…"

"It'll be no problem," Jacob finished her sentence with a smirk.

I shook my head. "No. Why can't I just give them what they want?"

Jacob growled. "Because that wouldn't solve anything."

"It would. They'd go away and no one would get hurt."

"What about you? Are you thinking about yourself at all?"

"All of this is happening because of me. You said you can't just sit back and do nothing. Well, I can't either, especially since this is all my fault."

"No, Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

I turned my attention to him as he stepped closer to us. Jake's arm tightened around me, but Edward paid it no mind. Edward's eyes were strictly on me.

"Bella, this is not your fault. It's mine. None of this would be happening if I'd been more careful to keep you away from other vampires. James saw you because of _me_. He went after you because he saw how much you meant to _me_. Because _I_ killed him, Victoria wants revenge on _me, _by taking away someone I love just like _I_ did to her. You did nothing, Bella. This is _my_ battle."

I stared speechless. I rattled through my brain to find the words I needed to say, but came up blank.

"Well, can't argue with that," Embry agreed.

Jacob nodded and narrowed his eyes at Edward, his expression very critical, but I could tell he appreciated that Edward was owning up to his mistakes.

"This is my battle to fight, but I know I wouldn't be able to do it alone," Edward continued. "That's why my family will be helping me, and now, I'm asking for your assistance." He gestured at each werewolf. "Will you help me?"

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, but we're not helping you. If they mess with Bella, they mess with us."

"Right," Quil and Embry both said enthusiastically.

Edward nodded. "That's fine."

"I hate this," I muttered through clenched teeth.

Quil chuckled. "So, how many are we talkin' here?"

"It changes," Alice answered. "The last time I checked, it was twenty-one."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Jacob said.

"Still, you dogs will need instruction. We were planning a strategic meeting tonight. If you want to fight with us, you'd be wise to come," Jasper announced.

The wolves all stared at Jasper in annoyance, not liking his superior tone.

"This will be odd," Jasper said thoughtfully, ignoring their stares. "I never considered working together. Standing guard outside a house is one thing, but this is a whole other level."

"No doubt about that," Jacob agreed. "We've got to get back to Sam. What time tonight?"

"How's three o'clock sound?"

"Fine. Where?"

"About ten miles due north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come from the west and you should be able to follow our scent in."

"Got it. We'll be there."

Quil and Embry both got up quickly, seeming eager to either set things in motion for the fight or just wanting to get away from the vampires as fast as they could. Jacob was a bit more hesitant as his eyes flickered between me and Edward, frowning.

"I'll…leave you to your party. Talk to you later, okay," Jacob said to me in a somber tone. He patted my shoulder and turned his head toward Edward. "You'll take her home, right?"

Edward nodded. "Of course."

"Wait," I blurted out and grabbed Jake's arm. "Why can't I come with you?"

I noticed Edward grimace at my question. Jake looked like he was about to say something, but wasn't fast enough as Alice cut in.

"Because you still have a party to finish," Alice said cheerfully.

Unbelievable. I couldn't fathom how a party could demand so much attention over killer vampires coming to town, or why Alice seemed so happy.

"Don't you think we should maybe end the party a little early under the circumstances?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

She smiled. "On the contrary. I think our new plan is more of a reason to celebrate."

My mouth fell open as I looked at her in astonishment. Even more shocking was that no one else seemed to disagree with her. In fact, I seemed to be the only one in the room still worried. All the doubt and stress that filled the room moments ago was gone. Jacob's solution had them all so relaxed, almost euphoric.

"If she wants to come with us, she can," Jacob said, glaring at Alice.

Alice scowled back at him before turning to me. "Please, Bella. Just see this party through and I promise I won't throw another one for you again."

I groaned. "Alice…"

Alice's smile was gone now, and in its place was a depressing, pleading frown. I still couldn't believe she could think about a party at a time like this, but I could tell this did mean a lot to her. She put a lot of effort into this party and she did throw it mainly for me. Although I didn't like it, this was probably my last chance to really spend some time with my classmates before life took us all in different directions. Could I really just walk out on that?

"Jake, are we leaving or what?" Quil asked, his finger tapping against the door impatiently.

"Yeah," Jake answered and looked down at me. "So, are you coming?"

I grimaced, unable to meet his eyes. "I think I'm going to stay for the party."

"But you hate parties."

"Well, it is _my_ party."

I didn't have to look directly at his eyes to see his disappointment. I cringed as I felt a sharp pain in my chest; a natural reaction for me whenever I saw Jacob upset. I hated this. Here I was, trapped between two sides, both of which I loved so much.

"Okay, I get it," Jacob said in a low, defeated tone. "Have fun with your _other_ friends."

He got up from the stool next to mine and started toward the door where Embry and Quil waited.

"Oh, Jake, wait," I pleaded with my hand out to him, although I honestly didn't know what I would say to fix the 'two sides' problem.

Jacob didn't answer though. The three of them all too eagerly bolted out the kitchen door without looking back. I had lost him again.

The Cullens began walking back out to the party once they were sure the wolves were out of the house. Alice gave me a 'thank you' hug as she passed by and went out with Jasper. Esme kissed my forehead, promising everything would be alright. Emmett walked out with Rosalie, laughing boisterously and commenting on how I can't be the only one who gets to fight with werewolves. Carlisle stayed behind for a few minutes, having a silent conversation with Edward before walking out a second way on the other side of the kitchen. Edward stayed with me as I wasn't ready to move just yet.

"That was really nice of you. You didn't have to stay for Alice's sake," Edward said, sitting in the same spot Jacob had been sitting earlier.

I sighed. "That's easy for you to say. She wasn't staring at _you_ with puppy-dog eyes."

He chuckled lightly. "True, but I know how important Jacob is to you."

I grimaced; the reminder bringing back that sharp pain in my chest as I remembered the look on Jacob's face.

"I just want this party to hurry up and be done with so I can at least see him later tonight," I said.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You're not coming with us, are you?"

"Um…yeah, of course I am. Why?"

"Bella, you already look worn out and it's going to be late."

I rolled my eyes. "You honestly think I could sleep?"

"This is an experiment, more or less. I'm not sure if it'll be possible for us to…cooperate. I don't want you in the middle of that."

My eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah, the stress of wondering whether or not you guys killed each other will definitely lull me to sleep."

He sighed. "I just don't want you getting hurt if things heat up."

"Well I don't want any of you getting hurt either. You're making this your mission to stop a whole army of vampires, but do you know how painful it'll be for me just sitting back and wondering if any of you make it back alive? The stress alone could kill me. The least you could do is include me in some way."

He was silent for about a full minute. I really did feel tired and wondered if I could manage to mingle with party goers any longer, but I definitely couldn't sleep. If anything, seeing this instruction of theirs would at least put my mind at ease knowing what happened.

Edward got up and took my hand. "Come on, I think you should be with your classmates a little longer."

I nodded and followed him out the kitchen door. He still hadn't answered me, but I would just ask him again when the party was over.

The rest of the party was basically a repeat of what I did earlier. Edward guided me around the room as I ended up talking with every one of my classmates a second time. It was mostly trivial chatter that I wouldn't be able to remember for the life of me. Not _everything_ people said went in one ear and out the other though.

Angela was going to Washington State University with Ben and they both planned on working as much as they could for the summer before it was time for them to go. Angela still promised to make time for us to hang out at least once before she left and Ben mentioned he'd probably be with her when she did.

Mike didn't have any college plans yet for reasons he was apparently too embarrassed to tell, but he was going to be working a lot during the summer too at his family's store. He offered, no, practically begged me to take my position back. I didn't say no, but just that I'd think about it. Extra money would be good, although I was already set for college if I decided to go.

Jessica once again reminded me that she'd be going to school in California and how she was so excited, but also sad to leave everything behind. I eventually gave in and agreed to keep in touch through email. If I wasn't quick to respond to her, I could always blame it on my dinosaur of a computer.

Once the party was finally over, I breathed a deep sigh of relief. I was more than ready to leave. It wasn't just for the meeting that was half an hour away, but I just couldn't be in that party atmosphere any longer, even though everyone had left.

"Edward, I'm ready. Can you take me home?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, taking my hand as he led me to the door. "So you're going home to sleep after all?"

"What? No, I just need to check in with Charlie and change my clothes."

His face fell in disappointment. "Oh…"

I ignored his reaction and just walked with him outside to his Volvo. The ride home was mostly quiet, which gave me time to think. I still didn't like this at all. People that I loved were going to get hurt because of me. Edward said that this was his battle and I wasn't at fault, but none of this would be happening if I had just taken Edward's advice way back when I first met him. Stay away. Even if I'd known back then, I still wouldn't have stayed away for my _own_ safety, but for his, his family, and of course Jacob's.

The fact that they were going into a life threatening battle and I couldn't do anything to help drove me crazy. Part of me still wished someone would turn me into a vampire just so I could help fight. But I knew I couldn't do that; not anymore. I knew it meant that I would lose Jacob, which was completely out of the question, as long as he still wanted me. It'd be so much easier if I could somehow become a werewolf. Could I have faint Quileute blood in me that I wasn't aware of? Most likely not, but I could always dream.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked, picking up on my anxiety.

I sighed. "Not really. People I love are going to be fighting vicious vampires."

He looked at me seriously and put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen to me, Bella. This is going to be _easy_. The newborns will be completely taken by surprise. They'll have no idea that werewolves even exist. I've seen the way the newborns act in a group through Jasper's memory. I believe the wolves' hunting techniques will work flawlessly against them. And with them divided and confused, there won't be enough for the rest of us to do." He shrugged. "Someone might even have to sit out."

"That easy, huh?" I mumbled and looked out the front window to see we were pulling into the driveway right behind Charlie's car.

He nodded. "You'll see. Don't worry."

"No promises…" I groaned and got out.

I tiptoed inside and saw Charlie fast asleep on the couch in the living room. He was snoring so loudly he could rival the sound of a chainsaw.

"Dad! Dad, wake up!" I shouted, shaking his shoulder vigorously.

He grumbled and kept his eyes closed, not fully awake yet.

"I'm home now. You're going to hurt your back sleeping like that. C'mon, let's go upstairs."

His eyes were still closed, but I managed to get him off the couch. I helped him upstairs to his bed where he collapsed and immediately went back to sleep. He wouldn't be looking for me anytime soon.

I went into my room and jumped when I saw Edward sitting in my rocking chair.

"You startled me," I gasped.

He raised an eyebrow. "That didn't used to before."

I shrugged. "It's been a while, I guess.

"It has…"

He was completely still as he looked off like he was distracted by something I couldn't see. I grabbed some jeans and a flannel shirt as I went into the bathroom to change. Edward still hadn't moved an inch when I came back and hung up the outfit Alice gave me in my closet.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He suddenly turned his head at me like I startled him too. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah." I was a little nervous that there might be danger or something, but he seemed okay now so I shrugged it off.

He got up and opened my window. I was confused why at first, but it made sense once he threw me over his back and held onto my legs.

"Whoa," I gasped. "We're not taking your car?"

He shook his head. "No need."

Edward jumped out the window and I held on tight as he raced through the dark forest. The feeling of the wind blowing past at this particular speed brought back memories of when it used to be just us. I smiled, thinking back to when he showed me the meadow for the first time. I remembered how dizzy I always got, but I felt fine with the speed now. A small part of me felt really happy, for the moment.

When we got to the big open field, the rest of the Cullens were there, talking casually and relaxed. Edward let me down and we walked toward them. It may have been because it was so dark, but it took me a minute to realize we were in the baseball clearing. It was the same place where that evening with the Cullens was interrupted by James and his coven. I shuddered at the memory.

I was surprised when I noticed Alice didn't look as optimistic as the others. After everything she said about celebrating a few hours ago, I figured she'd practically be jumping for joy.

"Is Alice okay?" I asked Edward.

Edward chuckled. "The werewolves are on their way, so she can't see anything. She doesn't like being so blind."

My heart skipped a beat. "All of them…?"

"Yes. Three wolves were hard enough for her, but now there'll be ten blocking her vision."

Alice heard Edward and stuck her tongue out at him.

Emmett laughed, which echoed through the wide field. "Hey Bella, is Edward gonna let you practice too?"

Edward groaned. "Shut up. Don't give her any ideas."

"Too late, I already thought of that a while ago," I said.

Edward looked at me disapprovingly, but I just shrugged in response.

"When will our guests being arriving?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward concentrated for a moment. "About another minute, but I'll have to translate. They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms."

Carlisle nodded. "They're coming, that's all that matters."

My heart beat faster as the seconds passed by. I realized that I was really anxious to see them. It seemed like Quil and Embry weren't too upset with me, but what about the others? Would they be mad at me for hurting Jake? Would they even know?

"Hey Edward, how'd you know there were ten of them?" I asked curiously.

"Jacob often forgets that I can read his mind. His two friends had forgotten too," he answered and suddenly chuckled. "One of them…" He paused for a moment. "Embry, I believe, was having some guilty thoughts about Rosalie. He hated himself for finding her beautiful, but he couldn't help it."

I giggled. "He really is becoming like Quil, or maybe Paul."

"Huh?" He looked at me confused.

"Um, you wouldn't get it."

Edward suddenly stiffened, his eyes beaming.

"Here they come. Prepare yourselves," he warned.

The Cullens' spread out in a loose line with Jasper and Emmett at the spear point. They all looked into the trees with wide eyes, shocked at what they saw. All I could see was darkness.

"Damn…" Emmet muttered. "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"What? Where are they, I can't see," I whispered.

I strained to spot the wolves in the shadows, until finally I was able to see the gleam of their eyes; all ten pairs of them. Their eyes were all I could see however as the rest of their bodies were invisible in the darkness. I frantically tried to make out which wolf was which, but they were too far away.

Edward turned his head to look at me and nudged my shoulder.

"Go to them. I know you want to," he said.

I glanced at him for a moment and nodded. He was right and I didn't waste any time as I quickly made my way over to them. I was incredibly nervous, but my feet wouldn't stop or even slow down. I couldn't make out each wolf yet, but something in me drew me toward the pair of black eyes to the far right of where the center wolf stood. As I got closer, I was able to finally see who was who. Sam stood in the center with Paul and Jared at his flank. Seth stood in the back behind Jared with Leah positioned next to her brother. I hadn't gotten the chance to memorize Brady and Collin's coat, but they were easy to spot being the smallest ones _way_ in the back. Quil and Embry stood next to each other right behind the wolf I was walking towards. Jacob.

They all turned their heads at me as I approached them. My heart raced at suddenly being the center of attention. I wasn't sure if they were just looking curiously or glaring. I lowered my head with a grimace, unable to look at them directly. I knew it was very possible that I'd be unwelcome in their group.

I heard a low bark from the wolf in front of me which made me jump. It was Jacob, his russet colored fur just as shaggy as ever. He leaned in to me and nudged my chin with his snout. A soft grumble came from his chest as he looked at me, his overall expression disapproving. I knew what he was saying. He didn't want me to look so sad.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

Jacob nodded once, and then suddenly his head snapped in Paul's direction. Jake's teeth were showing as he started growling at Paul while he growled back. I heard Leah direct a snarl at Jake as well and Seth forcefully bumped her side with an annoyed grunt. Seth and Leah glared at each other as Sam barked at Paul and Jake, making them focus and end their bickering. I wondered why Jake would suddenly get so angry at Paul, but it wasn't hard to figure out. As I glanced over at Edward further away, his dark, furious scowl and clenched fists pretty much confirmed it for me. Paul, and probably Leah as well, must've said something bad about me. Why else would Jacob and Edward be so pissed? They certainly were taking 'talking behind someone's back' to a new level.

Carlisle put his hand out at Edward in warning and turned his attention to Sam. He took a slow, deliberate step forward. It was a careful movement, designed to reassure.

"Welcome," he greeted.

"Thank you," Edward responded in a strange, flat tone after he took a deep breath to calm himself down. I quickly realized he was speaking for Sam. "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle answered. "My son Jasper," he gestured at Jasper, standing tense and ready, "He has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight and how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They're different from you?" Edward asked for Sam.

Carlisle nodded. "They are all very new; only months old to this life. In a way, they are like children. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us and ten for you, it shouldn't be difficult."

The wolves all muttered a low growl that sounded enthusiastic. I didn't exactly approve of their excitement. Who could be excited about going off and putting your life on the line? I let out a shaken sigh and Jacob quickly responded by rubbing his shaggy fur against my side. His warmth always calmed me down and this was no exception, especially since it was fairly cold outside.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary," Edward translated for Sam, but was watching Jake and I carefully.

Carlisle smiled. "We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?"

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, late in the morning. Alice will help us intercept their path from what she was able to see."

Sam nodded once as Edward translated. "Thank you for the information. We will watch."

With a sighing sound, the wolves all began sinking to the ground one at a time. Jacob lowered, lying comfortably on the ground as he stared up at me like he was waiting for something obvious. I smiled softly and sat down in the grass and dirt, adjusting myself to get more comfortable and curling into Jake's side. He made a low, soft grumble of what sounded like satisfaction.

Quil and Embry did the same, and by that I meant they both fought and pushed over who got to lie down on my other side. Quil ended up winning as he dropped down next to me, leaning against me with a grin. Jake rolled his large black eyes and I giggled softly.

"Thanks, Quil, but I think I'm warm enough," I said.

Quil coughed out a laugh while Embry looked over Quil's shoulder to give me a wolf-like smile. I wasn't sure if it was too early to say, but it seemed like Quil, Embry, and Jacob had forgiven me at least. There was still a lot I needed to clarify with Jake, but knowing that he didn't hate me at least was enough for now.

The Cullens were waiting for us to get settled and I noticed Edward watching me with a grimace, like he was watching something disgusting. I wasn't sure why.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and then Jasper took a step into the space between the vampires and werewolves. Jasper glanced warily at Edward, who nodded, and then Jasper turned his back to the pack. I could tell he was uncomfortable as he sighed deeply.

"Carlisle's right," Jasper said only to the Cullens, trying to ignore the wolves behind him. "They will fight like children. The two most important things to remember are, one, don't let them get their arms around you and, two, never go for the easy kill. They'll expect that. If you come at them from the side and keep moving, they'll be too confused to respond effectively. Emmett?"

Emmett grinned and stepped out into the space with Jasper.

"Now, Emmett is the best example of a newborn attack," Jasper said.

Emmett glared in annoyance. "Thanks, bro…"

Jasper chuckled. "What I mean is that Emmett relies on strength just like the newborns do. He's very straightforward when he attacks. Just go for the easy kill, Emmett."

Emmett smirked. "You're the boss."

Jacob and the rest of the pack were staring attentively, hardly moving.

Jasper backed up a little more as his body tensed. In the next second, Jasper disappeared. He was a blur as Emmett charged him like a bear, grinning and snarling. Emmett was amazingly fast, but Jasper was practically a ghost. Every time Emmett tried to grab Jasper, his hands would clench around nothing. Emmett suddenly froze when Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from his neck.

"Shit…" Emmett growled.

A low rumble of appreciation resonated from the wolves' as they watched and I noticed Jacob was grinning.

"Again," Emmett insisted.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

Emmett was about to argue, but Edward stared him down; he wasn't about to take no for an answer. Emmett groaned and reluctantly took his place in line as Edward stepped forward.

I cringed as I watched; Edward intent on Jasper, both of them glaring and feinting as Edward closed the distance between them. I knew Jasper wouldn't seriously hurt his brother, but I couldn't help the chills I felt just watching them eye each other, both their bodies crouched to launch at any moment. My heart raced at the idea that Edward could get injured. Jacob picked up on my anxiety as he glanced at me for a moment before rubbing his fur against my shoulder softly.

I jumped when Edward finally closed on Jasper. The fight was much more even than the other one. Jasper had the century of experience on him while Edward could read his moves and react to them properly. Edward was faster, but Jasper's moves seemed unfamiliar to him. They came at each other again and again, constantly growling instinctively, neither one able to gain the advantage. I couldn't really understand exactly what they were doing as they moved way too fast. Jacob watched the fight with a gleam in his eyes. He seemed a lot more interested in it than the one with Emmett. I wondered if it was because the fight was much less one sided or because Edward was the one fighting.

Eventually, Carlisle cleared his throat. Jasper and Edward both laughed and took a step back.

"Alright, back to work," Jasper said. "We'll call it a draw."

The rest of the Cullens went after Edward. They all took turns, first Carlisle, then Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett insisted on going again. Carlisle was very similar to Edward, though maybe not as fast. He and Jasper went at each other without any contact until Jasper eventually caught him, gripping his throat with both hands. Jasper still commended him though for lasting as long as he did

I was especially worried for Alice and Esme, but Alice proved I was worrying for nothing. At first it seemed like Alice was just standing there completely still as Jasper lunged and missed every time. It wasn't like Jasper to miss a motionless target, but that was because Alice wasn't motionless. I realized she was stepping out of the way the exact moment Jasper attacked where she was once standing. Jasper closed in and Alice was moving much faster. She spiraled, twisted, and curled like a dancer, avoiding Jasper's every attack. I blinked and suddenly Alice was perched on Jasper's back, her lips at his neck. She won.

Esme's was harder to watch. It was difficult to imagine, much less actually see such a sweet woman being pursued like an antelope trying to get away from a hungry lion. Jasper slowed down a bit to give her more instruction. She eventually caught on and became much more of a challenge for Jasper to get his hands on her.

Rosalie was very impressive, much like Alice. She weaved and twisted gracefully to dodge Jasper's attacks, but her movements suddenly became fierce and frightening when she was the one on the offensive. I noticed Embry was especially paying attention to this fight. All the wolves' heads turned toward Embry and they let out an irritated groan. Embry whined in response and I think I knew why. I couldn't help giggling at the thought of Rosalie's reaction if she knew a werewolf found her attractive.

After Emmett tried his luck at Jasper again, and failed, Jasper paired everyone off into groups of two. They rotated and switched out partners whenever there seemed to be a clear winner in each group.

It continued like this for a while and my eyes started getting heavier. It was reaching a full twenty-four hours since I slept last and I hadn't been sleeping too well lately anyway. I sighed and rested my head on Jacob's neck. My eyes closed immediately. Jacob's soft fur and warmth made it nearly impossible for me to stay awake as I relaxed into him.

I felt Jake suddenly sit up a bit which woke me up from my brief nap. I rubbed my eyes and saw that Jasper had turned to face the wolves, his expression once again uncomfortable.

"We'll be doing this again tomorrow," Jasper announced. "Please feel free to observe again."

"Yes, we'll be here," Edward translated for Sam and then turn to his family. "The pack also wants to get familiar with our scents so there's no confusion during the battle. If we could stand completely still, it would be easier for them."

Carlisle nodded and turned to Sam. "Of course. Whatever you need."

The Cullens all stood side by side in a straight line, staring in the direction of the pack.

The wolves all began to rise to their feet. Jacob was last as he waited for me to stand first. I was a little unstable on my feet as I did, still feeling pretty sleepy. Jake remained close to my side so I'd have something to lean against. The pack made their way toward the Cullens with Sam in the lead. I decided to follow beside Jake, keeping my hand on his back to guide me since I was half-asleep.

As we came out of the trees, I noticed the deep darkness of the night was beginning to fade. The sun hadn't yet cleared the horizon, although it was brightening the clouds.

Sam approached Carlisle first and went down the line, sniffing each one of them and wincing slightly as he did. Everyone was pretty tense and that included the Cullens, except for maybe Emmett who seemed relaxed, grinning as each wolf got his scent. I stayed by Jake's side as he went down the line. Edward watched me carefully and Esme threw me a smile as we went by her. Jasper and Rosalie glanced at me questioningly, probably baffled that I could be so comfortable with such fierce, horse-sized wolves that stunk, to them at least. Emmett found it humorous though as he opened his mouth like he was about to say something sarcastic, but decided to keep it to himself. I heard Edward chuckle.

Once the pack was done, they all began backing away, not taking their eyes off the Cullens as they went. I swallowed nervously and wondered whether I should be going with them or not. However, Jacob wasn't moving. I decided that if he wasn't, then neither was I. Sam switched his focus to Jacob as he went. Jake looked back at him and nodded as Sam disappeared into the murky forest. The others followed, although Quil and Embry seemed to hesitate while Jacob stayed where he was beside me.

"So, what's your question?" Edward suddenly asked, positioning himself in front of Jake.

I looked at both of them confused. "What question?"

It was silent for a moment.

"I haven't figured that out just yet," Edward answered Jacob's thoughts.

Jake grumbled sullenly.

"No, I don't think that'll work. It's more complicated than that," Edward said. "I'll make sure it's safe, don't worry."

"What are you guys talking about?" I demanded.

Jacob groaned at Edward in what sounded like irritation. Edward just shrugged in response.

"Well, it's been my job for the past two days now," he said, his tone critical.

Now Jacob was growling, his muzzle pulled back to show his sharp teeth. I gasped and reflexively reached out to hold him back, although I was sure there was no way I could manage that. But before I could touch him, Jacob suddenly turned around and bolted for the trees. I flinched back in shock and watched as he disappeared.

"Jake, wait!" I shouted, but he was already gone. I could no longer see Quil or Embry either.

I turned back around to Edward, immediately angry. "What did you say to him? Why'd he leave?"

He held his hand out at me, open palmed. "Relax, he's coming back. He wants to talk for himself."

I turned back around and watched the trees anxiously. Every second felt like a minute as I stood there completely still, just waiting for one thing.

Eventually, he came, on two feet this time. He looked just as magnificent as ever. His russet skin glowed and there was a lot of it as his perfect, broad chest was bare, only wearing a pair of cut-off jeans which he usually brought with him when he planned to turn wolf. My heart beat faster as he approached us. Why did it feel so much like I hadn't seen him like this in months, when in reality it had only been two days?

Jacob made his way to us and stood by my side, glaring intensely at Edward.

"Tell me why it won't work," Jacob demanded.

Edward sighed. "Because she's been back and forth too much. She's left trails all over the place."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Are you guys talking about me?"

Jacob looked down at me and nodded. "I was wondering what to do with you during the fight and if he had any plans."

"What to _do_ with me?"

"You can't stay in Forks, Bella," Edward explained. "They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us? Jacob suggested keeping you in La Push, but you've spent so much time there that you probably left tons of scent trails. La Push might even be less safe for you than Forks."

"We're making Brady and Collin stay behind to protect the place," Jacob said.

"Do you honestly think two rookie werewolves would be enough to fight off an army?"

Jacob groaned. "Then what's your brilliant plan?"

"I told you, I haven't figured it out yet."

My stomach dropped at the thought of vampires raiding the town for me. "What about Charlie?" I gasped.

"He'll be with Billy," Jacob assured and wrapped an arm around me to rub my shoulder, instantly calming me down. "I doubt it'll take much to get him down there. They haven't had a Friday fishing trip in a while and there's a game on Saturday which I'm sure he'll want to see."

"But Edward said La Push isn't safe because of me being there so much."

"At least there he'll have protection."

"If Charlie's protected there, then why not me?"

"Charlie isn't their target," Edward said. "If they searched La Push and didn't find what they came for, they'd most likely leave quickly. If you were there however, I'm sure they'd stop at nothing to get to you, even if it meant through someone else."

I cringed and Jake rubbed my shoulder again. It took a little longer for me to calm down this time.

"But like I said, this is going to be easy. I doubt any of them will get by us anyway, but if they do, you have to be hard to find. Hiding you in the perfect spot is just me being overcautious, I suppose."

"The perfect spot, huh," Jacob muttered and thought for a brief moment. "What about the mountains or the trees. There are tons of options. Either of us could be there in a matter of minutes."

Edward shook his head. "Her scent's too strong, especially combined with mine. If I carried her there, it would leave a trail that-"

"Hold it!" Jacob interrupted and put his hand up to silence him. "Who said anything about _you_ carrying her anywhere?"

Edward paused for a second, and then his eyes brightened. "Oh. That's not a bad idea. It's possible." He turned to his family. "Jasper!"

Jasper looked up curiously and walked over to us with Alice right behind him.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "I was about to ask the same thing."

"Okay, Jacob. Go," Edward instructed.

Jake nodded and turned to me. He kept his one arm around me as he reached down to lift me up under my legs. My heart skipped as I was suddenly in his arms.

"Wha…?" I gasped.

"We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail," Jacob explained, looking at me.

"Oooh…" Jasper muttered to himself.

Edward nodded at Jasper. "Bella's scent is very potent for me. I think it'd be a fairer test if someone else did it."

Jacob turned away from them, facing the trees. "Ready, Bells?"

"Uh…" It was all I could say.

He grinned. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jacob darted into the woods and it became dark all around us. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on as he was running pretty fast. I knew he wouldn't drop me or anything though, especially with him holding me fairly tight and close to his chest. He then started jogging at an even pace and I was able to loosen up a little.

I looked up at him, his eyes distant as he faced straight ahead. Even though I knew running didn't make Jake tired, I could feel his heart beating unusually fast and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply. Something else was getting to him and I wondered if it was the same thing that made my heart race. I was still confused about _us_. Were we 'official' again? Did we ever break up in the first place? Was it right for me to be in such an intimate position with him? I hoped it was, although this could've just been business. However, Jacob wasn't being so distant with me since the party. To allow me to warm up with him in his wolf form and to wrap his arms around me like it was so natural; would he still do that if he was unsure? He was taking chances with me bit by bit, so why not I do the same?

I took a deep breath and tried not to think too much. I completely relaxed into him and rested my head on his shoulder; just letting myself do what came naturally toward him. Jacob glanced at me for a split second and I wondered if he was okay, but I urged myself not to think. Jacob slowed his jog down to a fast walk as he made his wide arc and was coming back to the clearing at a different direction from where we entered the forest; maybe a football field away. We were still in the trees though as he gradually slowed down his pace. I wasn't trying to think, but it seemed odd for him to slow down if this was just a simple test. Just then, I knew why. Jacob rested his head to the side, leaning it against mine and taking a deep sigh through his nose. His arms tightened, pressing me closer to him, and he was walking so slowly now that I could probably pass him easily if I were on my feet. I knew he didn't want the moment to end. Neither did I.

Eventually we did make it back to the clearing where Edward stood alone, looking a little irritated. Out of nowhere, Jasper and Alice stood behind Edward. Jacob took one more step forward and stopped about six feet away from Edward.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked with a groan.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Shut up and tell us the results."

"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't possibly imagine anyone sticking their nose anywhere near that stench," Jasper explained with a grimace. "It was almost completely obscured."

"Definitely a success," Alice agreed.

"And it also gave me an idea."

"Clever," Edward complimented.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Jacob asked in annoyance.

Edward looked at me with a weak smile. "I know you wanted to help out, Bella. This is your chance. You're going to leave a false trail to the clearing. The newborns are hunting your scent and you can lead them exactly where we want them."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"The only problem is I can't see whether this'll work or not," Alice mentioned. "I see them coming, but when they get to a certain point, my vision disappears. I'm assuming that's when they pick up your scent, Bella."

"However, I don't see any negative consequences to this idea as long as we know the trail. It's definitely worth a shot. Will you do it, Bella?" Edward asked, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Of course I will," I answered enthusiastically. It wasn't exactly helping to fight, but it was something. Improving their chances of winning. Lessening their chances of…dying.

"Not a chance!" Edward shouted, suddenly angry.

I gasped and my arms naturally tightened around Jacob who was still holding me. I was confused for a moment, thinking he changed his mind, but he was looking at Jasper.

"I know, I know," Jasper said quickly. "It was just a thought."

"What's a thought?"Alice, Jacob, and I all said at the same time. The three of us looked at each other with furrowed brows, not expecting that.

Jacob snickered. "Nice…"

"I wasn't really considering it actually," Jasper tried to explain. "I just thought that if Bella was actually there in the clearing, it would drive the newborns insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off really easy…"

Edward continued to glare at Jasper and Jacob was eyeing him as well in disgust, the smile left behind by his snicker completely gone. His teeth were clenched and he almost growled. Alice frowned at Jasper and stepped on his foot.

"Of course it's too dangerous. It was just a random thought," Jasper said, avoiding eye contact as his face scrunched up uncomfortably. However, the look in his eyes told me he still seemed wishful of the idea.

"Jasper…" Edward said in warning.

"Right…" Jasper grimaced and took Alice's hand as they started back toward the others.

Edward sighed deeply and turned his attention to us. His expression seemed unusual, like he was trying too hard to keep a straight face.

"You know, the scent trail test ended a while ago," he said in a flat voice.

Jacob nodded with a smirk. "I know."

I was still securely in Jacob's arms and I hadn't thought about how this looked to others. My face turned red and I debated with myself on whether I should ask Jake to put me down, although I really didn't want him to.

Edward sighed. "Anyway, back to business. I know you'll be busy, so I can bring her here to lay out the false trail. Then you meet us afterward and carry her to this place I know. It's completely out of the way; I seriously doubt anyone would bother going there."

"And then what? Leave her with a cell phone?" Jacob asked critically.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Jacob grinned. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Oh. Again, dog, not bad."

"What would you do without me?" Jacob smirked.

"What idea?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.

Jacob smiled at me. "I'm thinking Seth could stay with you. We were trying to talk him out of fighting with us since he's still pretty new, but he's been resisting. He really wants to help out. So I think this is the perfect job for him. A cell phone."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Cell phone…?"

"As long as Seth's a wolf, we can communicate with him. Plus, he can keep you safe more than a real cell phone ever could. Not to mention you won't be so lonely this way either. I trust you still understand _'wolfanese'_?" he teased.

I giggled at his made up word. "Yeah, I'm pretty fluent." It was mostly a joke, but I remembered the times where I was able to understand what Jacob's wolf was saying based on body language alone. "Are you sure Seth will be okay with this job?"

"Well, it's no brawl, but I think he will be. Seth really likes you, and it's admittedly more exciting than Collin and Brady's job. They definitely got the short end of the stick. Just staying at home…boring."

I could definitely relate to Seth on wanting to help so badly. At least I wasn't the only one being held back.

Edward scowled and mumbled so softly I could barely hear. "I'm glad _some _of you dogslike her."

Jacob let out a frustrated sigh. "Paul has a bad temper and Leah's always been a harpy, so…"

It looked like I was right. I'd never really established a good relationship with Leah as almost everyone kept away from her, but I thought that Paul and I at least had a friendship going. It didn't feel good knowing he was angry at me, but I certainly couldn't blame him.

"So distance isn't a problem?" Edward asked, wanting to change the subject.

Jake shook his head. "Nope."

"Three hundred miles. That's pretty impressive."

"It's the farthest we've gone to experiment. Still clear as a bell."

Edward nodded. "This will work. I think everything is just about set. Tomorrow night, we'll be practicing some more which you're free to observe. We'll be hunting on Wednesday to make sure our strength is at its max when it's time to fight. On Thursday, I'll bring Bella here to lay out the false trail and you take her to the spot I've chosen. And finally, on Friday morning…"

Jacob grinned with excitement. "Yes!"

I cringed. Hearing the whole schedule laid out like that made me truly realize how soon this would all be happening. It wasn't as soon as their old plan to leave in two days, but still much too soon for me. Then again, I wouldn't want them to ever leave. I still couldn't believe how they could be excited about this.

"Are you taking her home?" Edward asked

Jacob looked at me with a smile. "Ready to go?"

I met his gaze, his deep black eyes distracting. It took me a moment to answer. "Yeah…"

"Awesome. Let's go."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Edward said quickly before Jacob turned away.

I looked over Jacob's shoulder at Edward and smiled. "Right, tomorrow."

Jacob was very eager to get away from the vampires as he immediately dashed toward the black forest. I held on tight, watching Edward get further and further away until the mass of trees blocked him from view. I faced forward in the direction Jake was running when he started to slow down gradually. Out of nowhere, two gigantic, shadowy forms jumped out in front of us. I gasped and my arms tightened around Jake, but he seemed completely relaxed. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Embry and Quil.

"You guys are still here?" Jacob asked.

They both nodded their big, furry heads in response.

"Did Sam tell you to stay? Y'know, I can handle a vampire myself."

Quil and Embry glanced at each other and shrugged. Their eyes flashed back and forth between me and Jake.

"I'm taking Bella home. I'll be there soon."

That seemed to be all they needed as they nodded and turned to sprint away.

Jacob finally set me back on my feet. I pouted and held onto his arm, still wanting some kind of physical contact. He patted my back with a chuckle, glancing at a large tree about twenty feet away.

"Sam wanted me back immediately after I asked my questions because we're gonna be practicing all day today," Jacob proclaimed. "I need to hurry and get back, so it'd be faster if I was a wolf."

I nodded slowly. "You don't mind me riding on you?"

"Of course not. Why?" He looked at me confused.

I blushed and shook my head. "Just curious."

Jake shrugged and started toward the large tree. It may have been because I was pretty exhausted and wasn't thinking too clearly, but for some reason I felt like riding on a wolf's back was something only couples did, not that I've seen Emily or Kim ever doing the same. I could've been completely wrong.

It didn't take Jacob long at all to come back out as his huge, russet-colored wolf. A black leather strap tied his cut-off jeans to his right hind leg, secured with a metal buckle. He came over to me and lowered to the ground so I could climb on easily. I sighed in content as I got on, wrapping my arms around his neck. His soft, warm fur felt so nice I probably would've fallen asleep instantly if Jacob stood still, but he quickly launched once I was on. My eyes were closed, but mainly because it was hard keeping them open when Jake ran this fast. The wind blew my hair back and pushed against my skin. I could feel Jake's body rumble underneath me as he breathed even and steady.

I whimpered softly when he slowed down to a trot. I knew we were getting close to my house now. He'd drop me off, leave, and I wouldn't see him until much later tonight. Did the pack really have to practice all day long? Couldn't they take breaks? Although, if they needed that much practice to survive the battle, then I guess I was all for it.

Jacob came to a complete stop and grunted. I opened my eyes to see that we were a good distance away from my backyard so Jake was still covered by the trees. He crouched down again to let me off, looking back at me when I hesitated. I sighed, slowly getting off of him as we both rose to our feet. He was facing me now, both of us gazing at each other. It took me a bit more effort to see him as my eyes fought to stay open. He took a step forward and let out a concerned whine.

"I'll be okay. I think I can make it to my bed," I insisted. "I don't want Sam to get mad at you for being late or anything."

He shrugged, not seeming too worried about that.

I reached out and rubbed his neck softly. "You should go. You don't want to hold everyone up."

Jacob nodded and quickly leaned in to touch his snout against my cheek. I flinched, slightly surprised by the gesture as Jacob grinned. He backed away and dashed off into the woods, still covered in darkness. I watched as he ran further in until the shadows enveloped him.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. This was supposed to come out in July, but real life issues caused delays. Plus, this is probably the biggest chapter I've written so far, so there's that. The next chapter I'll try to get out around the August 15th area (I say that because I'm terrible with deadlines) and the one after I'll try for the end of the month. **

**Chapter 27 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review. **


	27. Chapter 27: Going Up

27. Going Up

BELLA SWAN

The past two days have been either too short or too long. After Jacob dropped me off at my house, I managed to drag myself to my room just in time to collapse on my bed rather than the hard floor. When I woke up, it was well past noon. If I hadn't already graduated, there'd probably be just about an hour left of classes by the time I woke up. However, the only thing on my mind was what the wolf pack and Cullens could be doing right then.

I was pretty surprised to come downstairs and see Alice casually chatting with Charlie. She apparently had made arrangements for us to go shopping in Olympia this Friday, the day of the fight. I was also going to be with her for the few days leading up to it as the rest of the Cullens would be hiking and she didn't want to be left all alone. Of course, all of this was just to give me an alibi for the fight. Charlie would wonder why I wasn't home or even in La Push.

That night, the Cullens continued their practicing. Jacob, Quil and Embry were there as well, but the rest of the pack was missing. I figured they only really needed one wolf to observe and they could pass it on through their connected minds; Quil and Embry were probably there for back up. They stayed wolves the whole time, but I didn't mind. Quil was watching the Cullens fight with excitement. It was clear we wanted to join, but we all knew that would've been a bad idea. Embry was still focusing more so on Rosalie than the others, which Jacob and Quil ragged on him about, making annoyed grunts and shoving him. Quil and Embry got into a light scuffle about the whole thing, which greatly distracted Edward, awarding him a good punch in the jaw from Jasper during their match. He was obviously worried about me being so close to fighting werewolves, but I knew they wouldn't hurt me, nor would Jacob allow that. They were just rough housing to me; nothing unusual.

After the Cullens finished practicing, this time I joined them as they went home, since Alice's plan required me to be away from Charlie's house. I explained to Jacob and it tore me apart having to say goodbye to him.

I spent the night at the Cullens' house; the first time I'd done that in a long time. Alice didn't allow me to sleep in this time, waking me up around nine with breakfast waiting for me downstairs, thanks to Edward. This was the day they needed to hunt and energize themselves for the fight. Edward really didn't want to leave me all alone in the house, but I insisted on them going and promised I'd be fine. It turned out to be a pretty bad idea. The house felt eerily quiet, much more like a crypt than it ever would with the vampires actually present. I found myself looking over my shoulder constantly, thinking that any moment someone would sneak up from behind and grab me. Aside from feeling uneasy, overall, I was just bored. There was really nothing to do without the Cullens besides watch TV, which gave the house some noise and made it slightly less creepy.

The whole time, I was debating with myself on whether I should go out and walk to the mall, just to give myself something to do. I just didn't know when exactly the Cullens would be back and I didn't want them to come home while I was gone and worry them. I really wished I could just spend the day with Jacob and the pack. Charlie was supposed to believe I was at the Cullens' house, but I didn't necessarily _have_ to be here. Charlie wasn't supposed to be down at La Push until Thursday, so it would've worked out. The only problem was that they were once again practicing all day for the fight. From reading Jacob's mind, Edward told me Sam was being very strict on having zero distractions during practice, which I apparently qualified as. Sam allowed me to be around while the wolves sparred with each other before. I would always sit back and watch, making little to no noise. Why was I a distraction now? The more I thought about what I could be doing, the more frustrated I became that time couldn't move faster. It was seriously the longest day of my life.

Eventually, the boredom made me drowsy as the energy that allowed me to sit up on the couch slowly drained. Sleeping would definitely make time move faster for me, but being alone already frightened me. I was at least aware of my surroundings, but sleeping would take that away too. That anxiety kept me awake, but it couldn't for very long. My boredom was just far too powerful.

I closed my eyes and I was suddenly in La Push. I could see Emily's house in the distance and Brady and Collin both came out of nowhere, standing in front of me with smiles on their faces. They led me to the front of the house where the rest of the pack stood with welcoming grins. Sam stood with Emily, Jared with Kim, Quil giving Claire a piggyback ride while Embry watched in annoyance, Paul laughing off to the side, and Seth standing with Leah who was the only one not smiling; which I was perfectly fine with, because it felt normal. And then there was Jacob, coming out of the front door and smiling my favorite smile. He rushed over to me and I closed the distance as I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his.

"Are you awake now?" the voice of Edward called to me.

I awoke with a groan, looking around the familiar living room through squinted eyes. I was lying on the couch with my head resting on a pillow that I didn't remember being there, same for the soft blankets that covered me from shoulder to toe. Edward was sitting on the far end of the couch, allowing me to stretch my legs. A soft whimper escaped me as I reflected on yet another dream that I wished were real.

Edward frowned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Just a dream, don't worry about it." I looked out the window, noticing that it was much lighter outside than I remembered. "What time is it?"

"Seven in the morning," Edward answered.

"Really?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up to look at him. "Did I sleep for that long?"

"For as long as I've been here. I was nervous about you being here alone, so I came home early to check on you around nine at night. You were fast asleep on the couch and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Wow…"

"You have been pretty tired lately. At least you're well rested and waking up in the morning today." He smiled.

"What _is_ today?

His expression became more serious. "Thursday."

"Thursday…what?"

"We'll be setting the false trail and bringing you to this special hiding spot I know."

I nodded, confirming it to myself. "When?"

"Probably this afternoon when the others get back."

I tilted my head to the side. "They aren't here?"

"No. I came home early to check on you. They're still out hunting."

"Wait, did you get enough blood if you left before everyone else?"

"I think I'll be fine."

I frowned. "You think?"

He glanced at me and sighed. "I _know_ I'll be fine."

"You better…"

If anything ever happened to Edward, I didn't think I'd ever be able to forgive myself or him for that matter.

"Come on, I made breakfast for you," he said with a smile, holding his hand out to me.

I smiled back and took his hand. "You knew exactly when I was going to wake up, didn't you?"

"I had a hunch." He smirked and led me to the kitchen.

Breakfast was great. It always amazed me how great of a cook Edward was despite him being unable to taste any of it. I decided to give him a test and see how well he could prepare chicken penne with alfredo sauce. The only catch was that he couldn't look at any recipe. The chicken ended up a little undercooked and the alfredo sauce lacked flavor, which Edward apologized profusely about. I just laughed to let him know everything was okay and told him what he could do next time to make it better. It was nice to know there was at least _one_ thing I was better than him at.

The rest of the Cullens got home around noon, bringing about a new business-like feel to the atmosphere and pulling me back into the seriousness of our situation.

Alice had a change of clothes for me and I was thankful that for once she didn't go for anything stylish. Instead, she had me put on a plain dark blue sweatshirt and a jacket to match.

"Why the warm clothing?" I asked.

"Well, I _think_ you'll need to pack for cold weather," she explained, making a face at the uncertain word. "I can't see exactly where Edward's having you go because you'll be with that dog, but there's a storm that seems particularly bad in that area."

My eyes widened. "Snow? Seriously? It's June!"

She gave me a look of sympathy and patted my shoulder. "Yeah, but we've got plenty of camping gear for you. Edward's packing right now."

I sighed. "I was hoping this 'hiding place' would be, like, a cabin or something."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Any spot with civilization wouldn't be the safest choice."

"Yeah, I understand."

We went back downstairs as Edward was packing. He had a down sleeping bag, a small tent, and several packets of dehydrated food, stuffing them all in a large backpack.

Alice seemed to wander off as I went to stand beside Edward. Once he was done packing, he handed me his phone out of the blue.

"You should probably call Jacob and tell him we'll be ready for him in about an hour. He should know where to meet us," Edward said.

I nodded and quickly dialed the number, eager to hear his voice.

"Hello?" Billy answered after the second ring.

I frowned for a moment, but kept my voice even and normal. "Hi, Billy, it's Bella. I just wanted to know if I could speak to Jake."

"Oh, sorry Bella, Jake's not in right now. Did you need to tell him something?"

"Oh…" I cleared my throat to hide the disappointment in my tone. "Just that we'll be ready for him to meet us in about an hour."

"Alright, got it. He's probably with the others at Emily's, so I'll give them a call. And don't worry about Charlie, Bella. I've got my part in this under control."

"Yeah, I know Charlie will be fine."

"I wish I could be with the rest of them tomorrow." Billy chuckled regretfully. "Being an old man is a hardship, Bella."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. He was just like the others. They all wanted to fight so badly. I wondered if it was just a guy thing, but I couldn't forget about Leah. Plus, I wasn't entirely different. If I had the power to be out there and help protect everyone, I would.

"Have fun with Charlie," I said.

"Good luck, Bella," he answered. "And…tell the, um, Cullens I wish them luck as well."

"Oh. Sure, I will," I promised before hanging up. It was certainly a surprising gesture.

"That was generous of him," Edward noted, overhearing the conversation

I nodded and handed him his phone back. "Is everything packed and ready?"

"Yes. We can leave anytime you're ready."

"Alright then, let's go." I grabbed his hand, eagerly pulling him to the door.

Edward carried me in his arms, taking a long detour to the clearing to make sure my scent was nowhere near the trail Jacob would hide later. I knew he couldn't carry me on his back with that bulky backpack taking up the space, but the way he held me brought back memories of him taking me to our meadow, more vividly, just last week. It was a memory both blissful and a nightmare at the same time. The fact that I liked being held so intimately by him scared me. The fact that I didn't want him to put me down scared me. The fact that I couldn't stop loving him scared me. But still, I never once forgot about Jacob. There was never even a single moment where Edward was more important to me than him; not since we've been together at least. Even now, though I loved the smooth, cold arms that held me securely to his chest, I still yearned for a different pair.

Edward finally stopped at the farthest end of the clearing and set me on my feet, my arms clinging to him for a moment.

"Alright, just walk north for a ways, touching as much as you can. It shouldn't take us too long to intersect the path where Alice's vision disappeared," Edward instructed.

"Okay. And north is…?"

He snickered and pointed out the right direction.

I walked slowly, trailing my fingers over anything close enough; the rough tree bark, wet ferns, mossy rocks. It was pretty cold for June, especially when the wind whipped through the open spaces in the trees, giving me goose bumps. However, the sky was pretty clear, even sunny. There was a faint yellow shine that struggled to break through the mass of branches and leaves. Maybe Alice would be wrong about the weather. After all, if I was going to be there, wouldn't her vision just end?

"Am I doing this right?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Perfectly."

"What if I-" I ran my fingers through my hair and caught a few loose strands, draping them over a couple of rocks, "-did this? Would that help?"

"Yes, it would make the scent stronger. But you don't need to pull out your hair."

I giggled softly. "I've got a few to spare."

We continued forward with Edward following a few yards behind me. I kept touching anything reachable and made sure to watch my feet for once. I didn't want to let any tripping slow me down.

"How far are we now?" I called.

"Not too far now."

"Time-wise?"

"I'd say about ten minutes."

I grimaced. "How long have we been out here?" I paused. "Wait, no, how long has it been since I called Billy? An hour?"

"More like twenty five minutes."

"That's it?"

"Yes." He was silent for a moment. "You're eager to see him."

I sighed. "Yeah. I don't know if he'll be there early or not."

"If he's not, we'll wait of course."

"But the wait might kill me." I frowned.

"We could always just call him when we get there and tell him to come as fast as possible."

I looked back at him. "And how fast is that?"

"You tell me." He smirked. "Maybe a few minutes if he can reach my speed. Has he ever gone that fast when you take him for a ride?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded enthusiastically. "Sometimes even faster."

Edward grimaced, his overall expression becoming concerned. I hadn't thought about that comment taking a jab to his pride. It probably didn't feel so good hearing that a werewolf was faster than him, although I was sure that Edward held back just a little when he carried me.

"Interesting…" he muttered; I could barely hear him.

It took me a while to reach the spot where Alice's vision disappeared. Unconsciously, I moved much slower, probably to give Jacob more time to make it to the clearing by the time we arrived, but Edward never got impatient with my pace.

Once we were almost to the clearing, however, I sped up. There was no point in stalling now as I was much more anxious to see if he was actually there. I was moving too quickly to watch my feet anymore. I wasn't sure what I tripped over, but I was about to collide head first into the closest tree in front of me. I caught myself before I could do any _serious_ damage, but a small branch snapped off under my left hand and dug into my palm.

"Ah! Fuck!" I cried.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked with deep concern, rushing over to me.

I hissed at the pain. "I'm fine. Don't get too close, I'm bleeding."

He ignored me and held the underside of my hand gently, looking at my palm.

"I've got a first aid kit," he said and pulled off his backpack. "I had a feeling I'd need it."

"Edward, it's not that bad. I can take care of it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I feel fine, Bella. Here, let me clean it."

"Wait, I have another idea."

"Huh?"

Without looking at the blood, I pressed my hand against a rock within my reach.

"Whoa. What are you doing?"

"My job." I started for the clearing again, pressing my palm against anything within reach and ignoring the stinging pain it brought. "I bet this'll really get them going."

Edward sighed. "Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"I wanna do a good job, since no one will let me do anything else."

"Fair enough, I suppose."

We finally broke through the last of the trees as the grey sky opened up to us.

"The newborns are going to be frantic," he said.

I turned around to look at him. "So, I did a good job?"

He nodded. "Yes, very good. Now let me see your hand, you've gotten the cut dirty."

I looked at him a little doubtful as I slowly held my hand out to him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

He took my hand and smiled as he examined it. "Yes, this doesn't bother me anymore."

I watched him carefully as he cleaned my cut and smoothed a bandage across my palm. He seemed alright. The same small smile stayed on his lips and he breathed evenly. It wasn't like the times where he'd stiffen up and stop himself from breathing.

"Why doesn't it bother you?" I asked.

"I got over it."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You can do that?"

"Apparently, yes." He paused for a moment, pursing his lips. "The moment I received that call from Rosalie that you were dead, I experienced pain unlike anything before. Even though it was only for a moment until I called you myself, it was enough. Now my entire being shies away from anything that could cause that kind of pain again."

"Oh…wow." It was all I could think of saying.

The wind whipped across the clearing that caused me to shiver despite having a rather thick sweatshirt on. The grey clouds off in the distance and chilling wind made me worry that Alice's weather prediction might be right after all.

Edward pulled out my winter coat and held it out for me to put on. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we made our way to the other side of the clearing.

"Even when away from him, the things you picked up from that _dog_ still slip out," Edward suddenly muttered with a sigh.

"What're you talking about?"

"You're language, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "Where is he, anyway? Where are we meeting him?"

"Right here." He suddenly took his arm from around me.

I whimpered softly and looked around the clearing frantically when I didn't immediately see him. Although we were still over twenty minutes shy of an hour, I was hoping he'd already be here.

"Call him," I demanded, my tone unintentionally forceful.

"No need," he assured and nodded toward the trees in front of us.

My eyes darted straight ahead as Jacob stepped warily from the shadows. My heart skipped a beat the moment I saw him. His arms were folded over his bare chest, clutching a jacket in one hand. Jacob's face was void of expression as Edward started walking closer, giving me a good push to get me going.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward greeted.

Jacob nodded once in response then got down to business. "Where do I take her?"

Edward pulled out a map from the side pocket of his backpack, handing it to Jake as he unfolded it.

"We are _here," _Edward explained and pointed it out on the map, Jacob recoiling instinctively from his hand, but paying attention, "and you're taking her _here_, about nine miles." Edward traced the path with his finger.

Jacob nodded. "Okay."

"When you're about a mile away, you should cross my path and it'll lead you right in. I'll be taking a longer route."

"Okay."

"Any questions?"

Jacob glared. "No, I got it."

"Good. I'll see you in a few hours," Edward said, keeping his tone polite. He turned to me and smiled softly. "See you then."

I smiled back until he bolted in the opposite direction, disappearing into the trees.

There was nowhere else to look now but at the werewolf in front of me. Jacob folded the map back up and stuffed it in his back pocket. He shrugged into his jacket and took three large steps closer. His expression was a mixture of curiosity and confusion as he looked at me. I hadn't moved a muscle.

This was the moment I'd been waiting for. It was just us now. There was nothing to get in our way for at least a few hours as Edward said. Despite the looming terror of newborn vampires coming our way, I felt like this was finally our time.

"Um…what's up, Bella?" he greeted with an awkward grin.

I didn't respond verbally. I suddenly felt this uncontrollable urge to hold him. To make up for something lost in the days we've been apart. Like a magnet, my body pulled to him as I took one long stride and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. Locked in place, I had no plans on letting go anytime soon as I buried my face in his bare chest, suddenly feeling my eyes fill with tears.

Jacob flinched slightly, my brash show of affection taking him by surprise. He stood there for a few seconds with his arms at his sides, but I didn't let go; if anything, I held him tighter. Seconds passed by in silence until I felt his warm arms slowly wrap around me, pressing me even closer to him than I already was. He rubbed my back comfortingly as the tears in my eyes finally spilled over.

We stood there like that for an immeasurable amount of time. It'd been so long since I felt like this, where time seemed to stand still and nothing really mattered but us. Thinking rationally, this probably wasn't the best time to feel this way, but I couldn't stop it now. For all I knew, the hours could've already passed and we'd have been standing here the whole time.

We were finally pulled out of our little bubble when a harshly freezing gust of wind tore through the clearing, causing us both to tense up.

Jacob stepped back and put his hands on my shoulders, smiling down at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

I smiled softly and nodded. "Yep, I'm ready."

Jacob wrapped his arm around me before bending down to lift me from the back of my knees, holding me close just like when we practiced the day of instruction.

He wasted no time and started running through the trees as I held on tight with my arms around his shoulders. His breathing was even despite not slowing down even a bit, keeping a steady pace as he jogged swiftly, avoiding any trees and ferns that got in his way. He kept straight through the pathless woods, but I noticed the terrain begin climbing steeper and steeper. Jacob leapt from rock to rock, still not slowing down and keeping a perfect balance. Sometimes it amazed me just how much Jacob could do as a human alone. He and the rest of the pack were like perfect human soldiers. Everything about them was taken to the peak of what was humanly possible; maybe even a few steps over that limit. I remembered Quil talking about a superhero like that once, but I couldn't remember the name.

"So, what have you been up to these past few days?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

I shrugged. "A whole lot of nothing."

"Really? That sounds exciting," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you should've seen me yesterday. I was glued to the couch and staring at the TV for hours, and yet I still have no idea what I watched. Most riveting day of my life."

"Wow, fun." He smirked. "At least you had the chance to even _be_ lazy."

"Was Sam working you guys hard?"

He sighed deeply. "Non-stop training all day long."

"Not even one break?"

"Well, I guess I take that back. Each of us got two half an hour breaks and we could rest a bit when Sam or someone else was giving individual instruction, but we had to pay attention which took brain work."

"Sounds tough."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it's necessary. We're definitely ready for tomorrow."

I grimaced, still against them fighting.

He looked at me disapprovingly. "Oh, don't look like that, Bella. We gotta do what we gotta do."

"No, you don't 'gotta' do anything."

"Uh…yes, we do. It's our job to protect this place from vampires or anything harmful to our people. We're made for this, Bella. Besides, your bloodsuckers said themselves that this would be really difficult without our help."

"Well, it's too late to stop it now…" I mumbled and hung my head down, watching his feet as he continued going up the steep, rocky path. I quickly realized we were going up a mountain and it was gradually getting colder. "Could _you_ stay out of the fight at least?" I lifted my head back up to look at him.

"No way!" Jacob exclaimed immediately.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I spent two days training hours and hours for this. I am _not_ letting all that time go to waste. Plus, I've been itching to kill a vampire for a while now. Tomorrow I get to go at ten of them and maybe more." He grinned, not making any effort to hide his excitement.

"Can't you think of anything other than fighting? How do you think I'll feel waiting wherever you're taking me and wondering if you got hurt or…killed?" The last word came out in a whimper.

Jacob glanced at my face and sighed. "Bella, I'll be fine. Like I said, I've been practicing, well, forced to practice non-stop."

"Yeah, but not on actual vampires."

"We've killed one before without practice. Again, we're made for this, it just comes naturally to us." He sighed. "Besides, I couldn't sit out even if I wanted to. Sam's calling the shots and he wants me out there. I'm part of the main offensive, right in the front row."

I cringed. Knowing that did _not_ make things easier. "Well, you can tell Sam I have a serious problem with his plan."

He shrugged. "I could, but honestly I doubt Sam would care what you think."

I was silent for about a mile up. I was looking at his swift moving feet again, unable to keep the frown off my face.

"I'm sorry," Jacob said with a grimace. "That sounded way more harsh than I wanted it to. I understand that you're worried."

I sighed. "Does Sam hate me now?"

"What? No, he doesn't _hate_ you. Why would you think that?"

"Well, he didn't want me around you guys during your practicing."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I said we'd be busy, but I never said you couldn't come."

"Yeah, but Sam did."

"And how do you know that? I don't think you ever talked to him since…well, a while."

"Edward told me." I tapped my temple twice. "Mind reader."

"Fucking leech," he muttered under his breath with a groan.

I frowned at him critically. "Jake…"

His face suddenly fell. I noticed he had slowed down a bit too, something obviously distracting him.

"Jake?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd show up anyway," he sighed. "Like, not even call and ask, just show up. That way, you're already there and I wouldn't let Sam just kick you out of La Push. But _he_ had to tell you."

"He was just informing me."

"Well, he's very _selective_ about what he shares."

I tried to veer the subject away from Edward. "Why was Sam so against me being there while you practiced? Am I that much of a distraction?"

Jacob groaned. "He thinks so…"

"Sam let me watch you guys fight before though..." I frowned as the gloom hit me. "But I understand why. He's mad at me, right? He probably thinks I'm a traitor and that I'm going back to the vampires."

Jacob's face matched mine, staying silent; he definitely wasn't disagreeing. He looked off in thought, his head pointing in the direction where the trees completely cleared out and the forest below us could be seen, stretching out to the horizon.

"I'm not, by the way," I made clear. "I don't want anything to change and I'm not leaving anyone. But they can all be pissed at me for hurting you. That's a good enough reason alone." The frown didn't leave my face.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," he said softly.

I swallowed thickly and nodded. "Right…"

Jacob look off like he was thinking again, slowing his pace down even more, though still jogging at a fair speed that would normally tire an average person out after fifteen minutes or so.

"Well, from what I got at that party you loved so much," he began, smirking for a second before being serious again, "I thought you broke up with me, while you thought I broke up with you. So…who did what?"

"It sounds like neither of us did anything."

"So then, we're still together?"

"Depends…" I felt my heart beat faster. "Do you still want me?"

He looked me right in the eyes. "Do _you_ still want _me_?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"And you don't want…_him_?"

I grimaced, suddenly feeling like there was extra weight on my chest. "It's not that I don't want him. I can't. I can't have the best of both worlds, I need to let go of something."

"Why let go of him and not me?"

"Because you're too important."

"I guess I can take that." He nodded slowly and frowned. "Bella, I'm sorry. When you said that you still loved him and…kissed him," he made a disgusted face at the last part, "I thought that was it. I just assumed you were going back to him. I've seen how much you pined over him before we got together. I thought unless you no longer loved him, I didn't stand a chance. When I went home and saw you weren't there, and then called the next day to hear you were with the Cullens, I thought I was done."

I winced, feeling that stab in my chest again from hurting him. "I'm sorry. Going to the Cullen house definitely wasn't my idea. I would've just stayed at home, lying in bed and feeling miserable, but Alice pretty much abducted me."

"Not that I'd ever want you to feel miserable, but at least you could've gotten my call if you stayed home." He groaned. "Parasite…"

I raised an eyebrow. "That _parasite_ is also the reason why we're so prepared for the fight tomorrow."

"Right…" He shrugged, not having anything to counter that fact.

"As for not staying…" I paused for a moment to take a breath, the pain in my chest not going away, "I thought you didn't want me anymore. You were so angry when I told you what happened with Edward, and you told me to get away from you." I cringed at the memory.

His eyes widened. "Oh. Bella, no, I didn't mean it like that. Yes, I was angry, very angry. I was losing control of myself and I told you to get away from me because I didn't want you to get hurt when I phased. I didn't mean for good."

"Really? But it's understandable. How could you want a girl who loves someone else as well?"

"You're choosing me. That's good enough."

"Are you sure?"

He finally gave me a genuine smile after frowning so much. "Yes, I'm sure."

I smiled back softly, staring into his beautiful black eyes. Time started to feel meaningless again as our faces slowly moved toward each other. Our lips were only inches apart and I wasn't even sure if Jacob was still jogging at that point.

Jacob suddenly wrinkled his nose in disgust and pulled back. I looked at him surprised and a little offended.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can smell him," he explained. "We're not far now."

I sighed in relief, glad it wasn't me.

Jacob picked up the pace, running at the same speed he started and breathing with every stride.

"We gotta hurry up and get you under shelter. Y'know, before _that_ hits," Jacob said and looked up at the sky.

A thick wall of black cloud was racing in from the west, bringing darkness to the forest beneath it.

"Whoa," I muttered. "This is going to suck."

"No doubt about that, but it does bring good news. Originally, I was gonna stay with you until Seth arrived. However, with the storm, I might just stay overnight and be your personal heater. Then I'll be leaving in the morning." He grinned.

"That is good news," I agreed, smiling weakly. "But I wish you could stay longer. What if I get cold in the morning and during the fight too?"

"Then I guess Seth'll have to do."

"You don't mind me snuggling up with Seth?"

He smirked. "Not really, because he knows I can and will kick his ass if he tries anything."

"Not that we would. He's a good kid."

Jacob nodded and looked like he was about to say something, but a fierce, icy cold wind interrupted him, blowing through the trees around us. The sharp sound of wood cracking echoed off the mountain. I scowled at the unwelcome white specks that fluttered past us. Jacob was in a full sprint now, his arms tightening and pulling me closer as I curled more into his chest, needing his warmth.

Just a few minutes later, he darted around to the left side of the white, rocky mountain peak as a little tent came into view. I could see Edward pacing back and forth until Jacob's feet stomping against the rocks and twigs caught his attention.

"Bella!" Edward called, running over in a blur to meet us half way.

Jacob cringed at his arrival and kept me held securely to his chest, which didn't seem to bother Edward much.

"Excellent, that was much faster than I expected," Edward said very sincerely. "You should get her inside quickly, the storm is moving fast."

"Ya don't say…" Jacob responded sarcastically and glanced at the small tent in back of Edward. "Is that tent secure?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I all but welded it to the ground."

"Good."

Jacob looked up at the sky, now completely black as the storm caught up to us. He glanced at me and rushed for the tent, trying to beat the snow swirling down at us.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, but the next chapter should actually be out in a few days, before the end of the month. So look forward to that. :)**

**Chapter 28 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review.**


	28. Chapter 28: Why Are You Talking To Me?

28. Why Are You Talking To Me?

JACOB BLACK

"You can leave now," I said loudly and irritated. Obviously he wasn't getting the hints I was dropping.

"I think I'll stay a little longer," Edward said, trying to act all polite. "I don't want her to be left alone since Seth isn't here yet."

"Yeah, that's not necessary. I'm staying with her overnight."

He shrugged. "I'd still feel better making sure Seth gets here."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I growled.

"Jake, stop," Bella commanded from inside the tent, along with the shuffling of her sleeping bag as she got settled. "Edward can stay if he wants."

"What? Why?"

"Why not?"

I groaned. "Well, shouldn't he be preparing with the other blo-" I cut myself off and took a deep breath, "With his family?"

"We'll be ready in the morning," Edward explained. "For now, I'm pretty much free."

I muttered curses under my breath. Wasn't the reason he needed to leave obvious? I haven't been able to spend some alone time with Bella in days. I thought that this could be it. Just me and her, until Seth arrived at least, but I knew he'd give us some privacy. But now I had to deal with the leech too? I was hoping Bella could see why he had to go without saying it out loud, but she actually wants him to stay? As happy as I was that Bella seemed to be picking me over him, it still irked the hell out of me that she still had feelings for him. If she didn't, it probably wouldn't be so hard for her to tell him to get the hell out of here.

"Speaking of Seth, could you check to see where he is right now?" Edward asked, apparently hearing my thoughts.

"Are you giving me orders?" I growled.

He kept his tone polite. "I'm just asking."

I had to admit, it was a good idea. I turned away from him without a word and walked into the dark trees, slightly blurred from the flurry of snow coming down. I changed out of my parka and jean shorts quickly, watching as the snowflakes instantly melted once they touched my skin. I smirked, feeling especially glad and impressed that my body could stand a snow storm like this, but I needed to be hotter if I wanted to become a wolf.

I focused on the heat and let it over take me as I phased, furry and standing on all fours now.

_Hey,_ I called out. Is _anyone there?_

_Jake, good to hear from you,_ Sam answered. _Did everything go well?_

_Yeah, I carried Bella up to the mountains and the bloodsucker set up a tent for her._

_Good. Now stay with her until Seth arrives, and then come back. _

_Actually, I was hoping I could stay with her overnight and meet you guys at the clearing in the morning. Is that okay?_

_Hmm…_ It didn't take him long to think about it. _That should be fine, as long as you actually show up._

_Come on, Sam. There's no way I'm missing this._

_Hey guys, I'm ready!_ Seth suddenly came in, his thoughts cheerful and full of excitement.

_Jeez, calm down,_ I coughed a chuckle.

Seth laughed too, but turned silent in concentration as I showed him where I was and the route I took to get there.

_Ya got that?_ I asked.

_Got it,_ Seth confirmed. _I'm on my way._

I could see Seth dart into the trees from the backyard of his house. I hoped he'd get here quick. The sooner he arrived, the sooner Edward would leave.

_The leech's still there?_ Sam asked.

I groaned. _Yeah._

_Why?_

_The hell if I know,_ I sighed. _I think he just thrives on annoying me._

_Watch yourself, Jacob._

_Yeah, I know. _

Sam's thoughts went completely quiet and I knew he phased out. It was just me and Seth now, his mind focused on getting to his destination. Everyone else must've been resting up for the fight tomorrow. We all knew when the vampires were coming, so there was no sense in wasting time with our usual nighttime patrols.

I turned to walk back toward the tent as the barrage of snowflakes incredibly got even thicker. They came down in such huge clumps that they managed to stick to my fur for a few seconds before melting and being replaced with even more snow. I had to shake the snow off occasionally if I didn't want to end up a snowman; or snowwolf.

Edward was still there, standing in the exact spot he was before. I decided to stay a wolf so I could keep an eye on Seth's progress and maybe it would discourage the leech from getting any closer. If he was gonna stay, he'd better stay _far_ away. Unfortunately, my wolf form didn't seem to bother him much at all.

He suddenly turned his head toward me and looked me straight in the eye, triggering my instinct to growl back defensively.

"Jacob, I wanted to talk to you," he announced. "Follow me."

I didn't move. Whatever he had to say, I did _not_ want to hear it.

He started walking away from the tent by about twelve yards and turned around to see I wasn't following him. The bloodsucker just smirked and shrugged.

"I'm sure you can still hear me, so that's fine," he said.

I grumbled and was thinking of just walking away, _far_ away enough where he couldn't bother me, but there was no way I'd leave Bella in a tent alone; especially not with him around.

I turned my whole body toward him, hoping that whatever it was he had to say, he'd make it quick.

"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, Jacob, but I apologize," Edward said quickly, like he was in a hurry for some reason.

I looked at him suspiciously. _Apologize for what?_

"For everything I've done to inconvenience you and Bella."

_Inconvenience,_ I grumbled. _Sure, that's one way of putting it._

"I've made mistakes, and I've learned from them. I promise I won't make them again."

_And why the hell should I believe that? You've already broken your share of promises._

What was I doing? I didn't want to talk to him, and yet I didn't have much of a choice now. I could still hear him loud and clear even though he was too far away for a normal person to hear with him speaking in such a low voice. And since I decided to stay a wolf, I couldn't give him the silent treatment either. I could just phase back into my human form, but I was admittedly curious how he was going to explain himself.

Edward sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry about that, but this time I truly mean it."

_Is that seriously the best you can do?_ I grunted.

"Would you like me to say more?"

_Yes, please enlighten me on why I should trust you now when you didn't deserve it before. Why did you even come back if you left to 'protect' Bella?_

"Because she was in danger, for one," he immediately began, like he was in a hurry again. "I received a call from Rosalie that Bella had jumped from a cliff and drowned. In that moment, I felt my whole world fall apart. I didn't want to accept it though, so I called Bella's house to make sure. When I heard her voice, I felt relief unlike anything before, but I was also enraged at Rosalie. If Alice hadn't arrived to where Rose was staying before I did, I might have torn her apart."

_I've got no problem with that,_ I thought to myself.

He ignored the comment and continued. "Alice explained to me that she told Rosalie about her false vision and Alice had just found out Bella was still alive when she went back to Forks. She told me the reason was because of werewolves and also that Victoria was pursuing Bella. I thought that if Bella wasn't dead, she would be soon if I didn't hurry and go back to her."

I nodded. _Okay. Now how about when you actually came back? You said you'd just be there for support in catching the redhead. You promised to stay away from Bella. What happened there?_

"I was watching Bella during school. The whole time, she would always look behind herself or around the corner for any sign of me or Alice. It really stung seeing her so hurt and avoiding her became increasingly more difficult."

_Couldn't you just ignore it and think of something else?_

I saw him raise an eyebrow. "Jacob, put yourself in my situation. If you upset Bella and had to see her like that every day, could you honestly just _ignore_ it?"

I winced. For a moment, the image of Bella's face when I told her I couldn't be friends with her anymore flashed in my head. Seeing that heartbroken expression just once was enough for me to bend the rules and find a way for us to be together again.

"See what I mean?" Edward said with a slight smirk.

_Just keep going,_ I groaned.

He nodded and continued. "When Alice started being around Bella again, I feared that it might set you off. I was afraid you'd attack her and it would break the treaty. I was even afraid that you might hurt Bella."

I growled. _I would never…_

"Yes, I know that now. You were much more controlled than I gave you credit for. I must commend you for that."

_Whatever… _

It annoyed me how much he underestimated us, but I couldn't be too mad. I was honestly surprised Bella could be around the Cullens for so long without getting bit.

"So, once I knew you were controlled enough, I decided to be a friend to her again," he explained.

I growled._ A friend, huh?_ _Well there goes another lie right there. If you just wanted to protect her and be her friend, then why the fuck did you kiss her?_ I was just letting off steam at this point. _I spent the whole weekend thinking I lost her to you and the rest of this week completely unsure of where we stood. Everything I was afraid would happen, happened. You came back, you wouldn't stay away from her, and you tried to steal her away. Worst of all, you wouldn't have just taken her away from me, but her entire life by changing her into a bloodsucking monster like you._

"I would never do that," he defended.

_Liar!_

"I'm serious, Jacob. That's the last thing I want for her. I want her to live a long, fulfilling life just as much as you do."

_You're not making any sense. If that's true, then why go after her?_

He sighed. "When Bella was around me, I could tell she still had feelings for me. She would gravitate to me and look at me with the same eyes I remembered when we were together. I thought that deep down she still loved me and wanted me, but was staying with you because she felt obligated to. After all, you were there for her when I wasn't, it makes perfect sense."

My muzzle pulled back to show the sharp teeth they covered. I snarled and felt the sudden urge to rip his head off. I heard Seth echoing my aggressive sounds as he continued making his way toward us. I'd almost forgotten I was still connected to him and he could hear just about everything I could.

This leech seriously thought Bella stayed with me because she felt _obligated_? Just the idea of it made me shake with anger.

"Easy, Jacob," he warned. "I was wrong and I'm getting to that part."

_You'd better be…_

"I thought she still loved me much more than you, but was trying to hold herself back for your sake. If I could get her to see that, then I believed she'd choose the one that would make her happiest; which, I thought, was me at the time."

_You know what you are, right? Do you really think that's what's best for her?_

He shook his head. "No. In many ways, you are much better suited for her than I. However, I didn't want her to have any regrets. I love her and I want her to be as happy as possible, and if that was with me, then so be it."

_Oh, please,_ I scoffed. _You just wanted her for yourself. Tell the truth._

"Jacob, if that were true, I'd probably be in that tent right now."

I growled and I heard Seth growl with me once again.

_Like I'd let that happen,_ I thought.

He shrugged. "Anyway, I was right that she still loved me, but wrong that it meant she'd choose me. Instead it just made a big mess."

_You got that right…_

"I was really surprised that she still wanted you. The two of you had been together for only two months, I didn't think the love you had could be so strong. But it was. When I realized that, I had no further questions. If you're what she wants, then that's fine."

I was still really suspicious of him. It was hard to believe that he'd let her go so easily if he really loved her as much as he claimed.

"Sometimes, if you really love someone, you'll let them go," he said.

I groaned, but I had to agree. As much as it would hurt like hell, I knew that I'd let Bella go if she could really be happier with someone else; just as long as it wasn't a vampire.

"I can understand that," he said.

My mind was quiet for a moment, watching Seth continue his trek up the mountain. He was pretty close now, which meant Edward would leave. But, even though I hated myself for it, I didn't want him to go just yet. I had more questions.

_Lemme ask you something,_ I thought to him. _If you weren't going to change Bella into a vampire, then how would it have worked?_

"Just like any other couple," he explained. "We'd be together for as long as she lived."

_But that's the thing. Bella's so freaked out about aging. She'll grow older and you'll stay the same. She'd hate that._

He nodded. "You're probably right. That can't really be helped."

_I don't age either right now, but I can if I can just figure it out_. I wasn't really trying to tell him that, but I thought it anyway.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

_I mean, if I can learn how to stop phasing, then I'll age again. That way, Bella won't be alone. We can grow old together._

"Another reason why you're much more suited for her."

My eyes widened in surprise for a split second. _Um…thanks?_

"No problem."

I grunted and turned my head away. I didn't want to be friendly with this guy at all.

_That's not the only reason, y'know. There are a few other things I can do with her that I know you can't. Well, not without killing her at least_, I jeered, my mouth pulled back to show my teeth, not aggressively, but as a grin.

He glared back at me. For the first time, he actually looked pretty annoyed.

"I know," he groaned.

_So, what about that, huh? If Bella did pick you, and you didn't change her, how would the whole sexual thing work?_

"I don't know. I would love Bella with all my heart, but sex would be far too dangerous."

I nodded. _Right. Not sure if Bella could handle a sexless life style._

I wasn't trying to, but I started thinking about the times Bella and I tried 'going there'. Even though we kept getting interrupted, each moment was still pretty special. I felt more connected to her than ever before. She was beautiful beyond words and her breasts felt amazing. So soft, like the perfect pillow. And I knew I wasn't the only one into it. The way Bella stared at me in the forest when I was naked like a total horn dog told me she definitely couldn't handle no sex at all.

_Wow…_ Seth thought in admiration, watching the images of Bella I was accidentally projecting into his mind.

I shook my head. _Watch it, Clearwater. She's mine. _

_I know, I know…_

I glanced at Edward and the expression on his face was what I could only describe as awe and disgust somehow mixed into one. I laughed hard, which came out as a coughing bark. Edward rolled his eyes.

_Sorry,_ I thought in false sympathy. _Just saying, I've got you beat there_.

"Perhaps…" he muttered and then went quiet for a moment, his lips pursed in thought. "Although, a lot can be done with someone's fingers. I suppose if Bella was okay with that, then it might-"

_Shut up!_ I cut him off with a growl. _Shut the hell up! I do not want to picture that shit._

"How do you think I feel? You paint a very vivid picture which I'm _forced_ to look at."

I grumbled. _No one told you to. Stay out of my head._

"Easier said than done. Your thoughts are pretty loud; it's like you're shouting them at me."

_Well, if you have nothing else to say, I'll try to keep it down. Seth's almost here anyway. _

Seth was just a mile away. I could see him taking the same path, weaving through the trees completely blanketed in snow. He was moving too fast for the icy flakes to pile up on him and it suddenly reminded me I hadn't been moving in a while. I looked at my fur to see that I was now a white wolf like the ones you see in the Canadian arctic. I groaned and shook the snow off, bringing my russet-brown fur back into sight.

Edward wasn't saying anything so I assumed he was done. I turned toward the tent and was about to pull back on my hind legs and phase. I would have phased right then and there if I hadn't stopped to wonder if I cared that a vampire would see me naked.

"Jacob, I do have one more thing to add," Edward announced.

Just as he spoke, Seth emerged from the pitched black trees, standing on a rocky ledge just behind Bella's tent as the thick curtain of snow finally got a chance to drape over him.

_Sorry, looks like your time's up,_ I thought to Edward, keeping my eyes on the tent.

"It's just one thing, a closing remark," he insisted.

I groaned. _Whatever…_

"Thank you," he said and took a few steps closer before talking again. "I know about imprinting, Jacob."

I suddenly froze, and it definitely wasn't from the snow. That word still hit a nerve in me. A reflexive growl resonated from my chest. How the hell did he know about imprinting anyway?

"You don't exactly keep your thoughts private," he said, answering my question.

_Like I have a choice,_ I grumbled. _What about imprinting?_

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jacob. I will leave you and Bella alone as far as your relationship goes. If she wants you and she's happy with you, then I'll stay out of it. However, I will be waiting in the wings. If the day comes where you imprint and leave her, I'll be there for her."

Seth began echoing my growl, glaring at Edward. It's not like I didn't expect this from him, but it still pissed me off. Why couldn't he just find some other bloodsucker and leave Bella alone?

"I've lived for over a hundred years and never found my perfect match until I met Bella," he said in a somber tone. "I had the perfect girl and I messed it up. I'll never find anyone like her again, so the best I can do is wait and hope. I'm just being honest."

_Well, you don't have to worry about that, bloodsucker,_ I thought to him smugly. _I know I'm not gonna imprint._

His eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I thought imprinting was unpredictable. How do you know this?"

_Your psychic sister,_ I explained. _She said something about looking into Bella's future and not being able to see anything. Apparently she can't see me, and because Bella's future revolves around me, she can't see Bella either. If I was gonna imprint, she'd be able to see Bella then, right?_

"Um…" he muttered, and I did not like the sound of it. "It doesn't quite work like that, Jacob."

My eyes narrowed at him. _What do you mean?_

"Alice can see futures based on people's decisions," he explained. "Bella's chosen to be with you, so Alice will see…well, _not_ see her future with you. If anything unexpected were to happen, she wouldn't catch it. From my understanding of imprinting, I'm pretty sure it goes under the category of something unexpected."

I made a huge nervous gulp. My heart was suddenly beating much faster.

_So…if I did imprint, then Alice would see Bella again?_ I asked.

He nodded. "Exactly. From there, Alice would be able to see Bella's future based on her current situation.

_Then…I could still imprint?_

"Sounds like it, yes."

Leave it to this guy to bring the bad news. I really hoped he was lying. Maybe he was just saying this to make me worry and consider giving Bella up. Well it wasn't going to work.

"I'm not lying, Jacob. Really," he assured.

_Even if you aren't, this doesn't change anything_, I growled. _I'm not going to worry about it anymore._

"How come?"

I clenched my teeth, feeling really annoyed. Did he _want_ me to worry? I wasn't going to fall for his mind games.

"I'm just curious."

I groaned. _Because, I don't want to live in fear, especially fear of something that might never even happen. Imprinting is supposed to be rare after all. According to our legends, Taha Aki, the very first werewolf, lived three lifetimes and never imprinted._

Seth started going over the stories told at the bonfire in his head. He remembered just about every detail, even more than me.

"It was different back then though, right?" Edward asked. "There were fewer werewolves in a pack than there is today, and from what I've read through your connected minds, three werewolves have already imprinted."

_Yes, that's true,_ I sighed, but I tried not to let it get to me. I did not want to go back in that state of fear and uncertainty again. _I still don't care though._

"Do you care about what imprinting means? Your imprint is supposed to be your perfect match, the one person that's made for you in every way. But apparently that's not Bella. Doesn't that bother you?"

_Shut the fuck up!_ I snarled. He really was trying to fill my head with doubts.

"I'm just trying to understand."

_Well then, understand this. I don't believe any of that crap, so it doesn't bother me one bit. Imprinting is just Cupid messing with people in my eyes. You meet some random girl on the street and suddenly she means the world to you. How the hell is that true love? _

_Right,_ Seth agreed in the back of his mind.

"Yes, but love does work in different ways," Edward commented.

_Really now?_ I challenged. _Say you've got the love between two people who've known each other for months or even years, sticking by each other through good times and bad, and learning more and more together with every passing day. Then the guy suddenly finds his imprint and throws all of that away for this girl he just met and probably doesn't even know her damn name yet. Are you really going to say that that's true love and the 'right' way for us?_

Seth winced and images of Leah sulking in her bedroom with the lights off appeared in my mind. The whole Sam, Emily, and Leah situation was definitely a prime example of what I was talking about.

_I personally think the whole thing is messed up,_ I continued, and at this point I realized I was just venting. _Someone could justify imprinting by saying it's what will make werewolves happy, happier than they could ever be before. But it's not real happiness; it's our genes forcing us to be happy. If some werewolf naturally built up a strong relationship with someone, strong enough to start a family with, then imprinted and left his family behind; how could he possibly feel happy about that? The magic of imprinting just makes him not care because he's way too happy with the new girl he just met._

The whole topic was really making me angry. Just thinking about how screwed up imprinting could be made me shake. Sure, it could be pretty convenient for someone who wasn't too good with the ladies, but that's about it. In Jared's case, there was nothing wrong with how he imprinted. He was just a single boy who met a single girl and now they're together forever. But the fact that imprinting was so unconditionally forced made it seem so much more like a curse in my eyes.

Not a day went by without Leah constantly reminding Sam what an asshole he was for leaving her. Leah was left with a heart broken in two, but Sam was far too busy chasing after Emily to care. I always felt like if the old Sam was looking down on his new imprinted self, he'd regret what he became. He wasn't a bad person by any means, but from what I've seen through Leah's eyes of how he used to be, he'd never abandon anyone.

"Jacob," Edward called out, his voice filled with worry. "Do you really think a werewolf would abandon his entire family if he imprinted later in life?"

I shrugged. _It's possible. Imprinting is ridiculously strong. _

He froze for a moment, his expression surprisingly tormented. I wondered what I said to upset him so much.

"Then I truly, truly hope you don't imprint," he murmured.

Edward turned away and without another word disappeared into the black trees headed down the mountain. So sudden, not even a goodbye.

I was left confused for a moment on why he suddenly didn't want me to imprint. Wouldn't that be what he wanted? But it started to make sense when I remembered him going on about making Bella happy. Seeing her upset was apparently like poison to him. That's when I realized where he was coming from. I could possibly break Bella's heart more than Edward ever could, and not just her, but maybe even our future kids.

The sound of teeth chattering came from the tent behind me. Although this snow was no big deal for me, I knew the low temperature would really bother Bella. I wasn't sure if she'd been freezing the entire time or just now started getting cold, but either way I needed to go to her. I finally could, now that Edward was gone.

I pulled back on my hind legs and quickly changed back to the much less hairy me. I put my jean shorts back on and left the thick parka I brought in the snow. I didn't need it after all and it was frozen anyway. Seth stayed as he was while I walked over to Bella's tent, unzipping the entrance.

**Author's Note: Well that wasn't a few days, was it...? :/ Well I'm back in college now and I'm actually not going to set anymore specific release dates for chapters. Instead, my goal is to finish Solar Flare before Breaking Dawn Part 2 comes out, so I'll be releasing as many chapters as I can to get it done in time. HOWEVER, this doesn't mean Solar Flare is over. I have some great ideas for it so there'll probably be a part 2 as long as I can keep writing. I hope everyone who kept reading will continue to read even when part 1 ends. Thank you. **

**P.S. That little rant of Jacob's is pretty much how I feel about imprinting... _**

**Chapter 29 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback.**


	29. Chapter 29: Together Forever?

29. Together Forever?

JACOB BLACK

Her whole sleeping bag was shaking. Curled into herself, her body violently trembled as her teeth chattered endlessly. I couldn't see her skin as she was making every attempt at keeping it away from the exposure of the sub-zero temperature. Her sleeping bag didn't zip up all the way, so she had to lower her face just below the opening where the heat from her own body radiated. The bloodsucker definitely picked a top-notch sleeping bag there…

"Why didn't you yell or something if you were cold?" I asked with a frown.

She didn't look at me, keeping her face hidden and away from the cold.

"I-I-I c-can b-b-barely even s-s-s-speak," Bella stuttered.

It pulled at my heart seeing her like this. I shouldn't have been talking to Edward when Bella was freezing to death in this lousy tent. How did I not hear her suffering in here with her teeth rattling as loud as they were? Did the extreme chills just hit her?

"Scoot over, I'm coming in," I instructed.

"N-no, I-I-I'm f-f-fine," she struggled to say.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Has the low temperature driven you insane?"

"I d-d-don't wanna m-move."

"Well, if you don't, you're gonna freeze to death."

"I-I'm w-w-warm."

"The hell you are…"

I didn't listen to any further protests she had. I crawled over and unzipped her sleeping bag all the way down. She let out a distressed whimper as a gust of wind shook the tent and seeped in through the opening I made. She didn't have to worry for long as I squeezed into the down bag with her, forcing the zipper up behind me since it wasn't exactly built for two, especially with someone as big as me.

I quickly wrapped my arms tightly around her, pressing her into my chest. Bella responded eagerly by returning my embrace, and as her icy palms pressed into my bare back, I realized just how cold she was.

"Jeez, you're freezing, Bella," I complained.

"S-s-s-sorry," she stuttered.

I sighed. "And you didn't want me to join you, _why_?"

"I f-f-found the w-warmest position. I-I-I d-didn't want t-to m-move."

"But isn't this much, much warmer?"

"Y-y-yes…"

"Well alrighty then." I smiled at her, not expecting one back since her chattering teeth didn't look like they'd let her. "Try to relax. You'll be warmed up in a minute. Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

Bella tilted her head up at me, her expression curious. "W-what?"

I chuckled. "It's just a simple fact. That way we share body heat. Y'know, survival one-oh-one."

"Oh…"

I gave her a teasing smirk and rubbed my hands on her back. I didn't expect her to actually do it and she really didn't _need_ to. My body heat was enough to get her sweating in no time. Of course I wasn't always right and apparently this was one of those times in regards to my former thought.

Bella started squirming in my arms like she was trying to get loose, which didn't make sense to me. Why would she want to get away from my warmth when it was still a crazy winter wonderland outside?

"C-could you l-l-let me g-go for a s-second?" she asked. "Unless y-you want to t-t-take them off."

My mouth popped open. "You're serious?"

"A-a-aren't you?"

"I-I-I…" Great, now _I_ was stuttering.

I ended up loosening my hold on her enough so she could move around, although it might've just been from surprise and not on purpose.

Bella started shivering like crazy and rushed to get her thick sweatshirt off that was damp from all the melted snow. She struggled to pull it over her head with the little room she had in her sleeping bag, but ultimately succeeded, throwing it in the far left corner of the tent. Next came her jeans, which she quickly unzipped and squirmed out of. Just inches away from me was Bella in only a dark purple bra. We were too confined for me to see what was below torso level, but I could only assume there were panties down there. I didn't get to look for very long, hardly even a second, as Bella quickly tightened her arms around me, pulling us flush against each other and legs tangled together. I flinched a bit at how much of her icy cold skin was touching mine and she gave me an apologetic frown for it, but I really didn't care. She felt sooo good.

I had never felt so much of Bella's skin before. She was so smooth, despite the goose bumps. Her body was shaped in just the right way; with waist curved inward and hips modestly extended out, but not to such a degree like most super models are these days. My hands had minds of their own as they curiously explored along her slender legs and especially taking a liking to her bare thighs. I lightly traced my thumb along the edge of her panties at her right cheek, which was pretty much all covered, making me wish she had smaller underwear. But what was I complaining for? My heart was racing from just how much of her I could touch right now. Not to mention her pillow-soft breasts squeezing together as they pressed against my own chest definitely adding to my arousal.

"Y-y-you're right," Bella stuttered. "This is m-much better."

"Hell yeah, it is," I wholeheartedly agreed.

I really hoped Bella wouldn't complain about getting 'poked', because it was gonna happen.

We laid there quietly like that for a while, holding onto each other and sharing warmth, although I was doing most of the giving. I could hear Seth outside as his paws stepped in the snow at a constant pattern; probably pacing to keep himself active. It'd just occurred to me that I didn't have any kind of alarm clock with me that I could set for the time of battle. I was hopeful that Seth would stay up and fill that role.

"Thank you," Bella suddenly said in a soft voice.

"You're welcome," I responded. "For what exactly?"

"For being here. For keeping me warm."

I nodded. "It's my pleasure. How do you feel? Still cold?"

"As long as I hold onto you, I should be fine."

"Glad to be of service." I smirked.

She smiled back at me and rested her head against my shoulder. I sighed happily and lightly rubbed her back, feeling how incredibly smooth her skin was now that she warmed up.

I really, really missed her. It was amazing what just one week apart could do. But after days of fearing the worst, she was here in my arms again. Her smell, her beautiful face, her perfect body, her sweet voice, her melodic heart beat; everything was right here. I wanted to hold her like this forever, but even if the vampire was out of the picture, the sad truth was our problems weren't over yet. An old foe that might even be more frightening than the bloodsucker once again reared its ugly head.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

She lifted her head up to look at me. "Of course I do. I always have."

"Okay." I nodded and paused for a second. "Why do you love me?"

A warm smile stretched across her face.

"You make everything worthwhile," Bella began. "You're very warm-hearted, thoughtful, protective, funny, and just a blast to hang out with. You mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do with my life everyday without you there."

"Really?"

"Really, really," she giggled.

Her words warmed my apparently already warm heart, but her needing me like this wasn't _all_ good. I needed her too. I felt the exact same way. But all those feelings would disappear the moment _it_ happened. I wouldn't even miss them.

"_If_ I wasn't there for you…what about Edward?" I asked, kind of afraid of her answer.

She frowned. "It's not that simple, Jacob. Edward isn't some band-aid that will make everything okay. Nothing would be the same. I couldn't be completely happy without you. Not anymore."

"What about vice versa? If you didn't have Edward, would I be able to make it better?"

"Well…you did. Remember?"

I chuckled lightly. "Oh yeah."

It was quiet for a moment. Even the wind outside seemed to be calm for the moment. I could hear Bella's heart beat at a steady rhythm. Relaxed.

"If you felt like you're life would be nothing without me, then when I got mad and yelled at you to get away from me, how come you didn't, y'know, fight back?" I asked. "I mean, I'm glad you didn't because you could've gotten hurt if I phased, but you didn't stick around at my house or come looking for me either. Things definitely weren't clear with how that ended."

She winced, her expression filled with guilt. "Because…I didn't think I had the right to fight back. I kissed someone else that I still had feelings for behind your back. Your anger and…" she winced again, "…rejection of me would've been understandable. I hurt you. I would have deserved being lonely."

"Jeez, don't talk like that…"

"Why not? Isn't it true? Usually you break up with someone if they cheated on you."

"True…" I frowned. "But you did tell me about it. You weren't kissing him behind my back in hopes that I'd never find out…right?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. It was a mistake, I felt horrible."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better," I sighed.

Absent-mindedly, I brushed my fingers along her back, feeling her smooth, but still slightly cold skin. It reminded me of her possible fate if it wasn't a 'mistake.'

"My main worry was that you'd love him more and toss me aside the moment you guys reconnected," I admitted. She looked like she was about to say something, probably that I was wrong, but I quickly continued before she could. "But I know now that I mean a lot more than that. Plus, even if it was true and you chose Edward over me, I still would've fought back."

"Fought back? Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, because you're too important to lose."

She smiled at me for a moment.

I smiled back and chuckled lightly. "Coming to your graduation party and begging was kind of Plan A."

"Really? And what if that didn't work?"

"I probably would've just kissed you." I chuckled guiltily. "I was thinking if Edward could do it and win your heart back, then maybe I could do the same."

She rolled her eyes. "What is it with you two and kissing me without permission?"

"Sorry. I know that you'd forgive me anyway."

"I would have." She nodded. "And…if that didn't work?"

I could feel my heart beat faster. My Plan C was definitely my most desperate one and not one I was too proud of.

"Well, we were sort of exploring further into our relationship recently," I mumbled. "I was thinking maybe you'd be more interested if I reminded you what we could do together that we'd been trying to do for a few weeks."

Her eyes widened. "You were gonna bribe me with sex?"

"It was Quil and Embry's idea," I blurted out quickly to save myself. I'd be blushing if my skin wasn't already red.

"Really now?" she giggled, which kind of surprised me.

"Well, since you obviously can't do it with him safely, I figured I'd offer you something that he couldn't. Unless…" I swallowed thickly, thinking of the other alternative.

She raised a brow at me curiously. "Unless what?"

I grimaced and let out a deep sigh. "Unless he changed you. No worries about breaking you when you're as sturdy as he is."

"Oh…"

I looked her straight in the eye. "Bella, I'll be honest with you. If I ever lost you to someone else, even though it would hurt a lot to see you go, as long as you were happy and healthy, I could accept it and maybe move on. But…if he changed you and made you like him, taking away your soul, your humanity, your life…" I shook my head, cringing at the thought, "I don't think I could handle that."

She frowned and slowly brought her left hand to my face, brushing her thumb on my cheek. Seeing her now, gazing at her beautiful eyes, feeling her incredibly soft skin, and listening to her precious heartbeat, it stung like flaming needles in my chest to think of her as a cold, hollow, bloodthirsty version of what she once was. I didn't want the girl I loved to become a monster, especially not one I was perfectly designed to hunt and kill.

"Jake, don't think like that," Bella whispered. "I don't want to be a vampire anymore. Even if I chose Edward, I still wouldn't want it."

My heart skipped a beat at what she'd said. "What?"

"Yes. Even though I don't think I'd be losing my soul or humanity by becoming one, I do know I'd be leaving the life I had behind. I might have to constantly move around every few years so people don't get suspicious. I'd never be able to see my parents or my friends again. I'd probably have to come up with some bogus reason for why I'm gone forever, maybe fake my own death or something. To abandon them and put them through that pain just so I could live a perfect romantic life with a vampire would just be selfish and wrong."

I just nodded my head, agreeing with everything.

"And the biggest reason is that we couldn't see each other anymore. With the treaty rules and our supposed natural instincts, it'd be too difficult. That alone is reason enough."

"Yeah…" I mumbled, my face scrunching up as I imagined her out of control with bloodlust. The whole pack would have to take her down.

"Besides, I _hate_ blood," she said humorously. "I can't imagine having to consume that for the rest of my existence."

"Tell me about it." I shivered in disgust.

Another gust of freezing wind rocked the tent from outside as I tightened my arms around her reflexively. I couldn't hear Seth pacing anymore so I assumed he must've sat down to rest. I just hoped he wasn't buried in snow by now. Bella hid her face in my chest until the violent air finally calmed down.

"Thank you," she said with a warm smile. "I'll say it again, I couldn't handle losing you for good. Not for anyone. I might have months ago, but not anymore. You're too important."

I knew those words should've planted a permanent grin on my face, but I just cringed instead. Even if Bella was one hundred percent devoted to me forever, could _I_ be?

"Um…about that," I said in a low voice.

"Hmm?" She looked at me with concern when I didn't give the response she was expecting.

"I talked to Edward outside for a little bit."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, really? You didn't fight or anything, did you?"

"Maybe just a little." I smirked for a second.

"Jake…"

I shrugged. "Anyway, I mentioned to him what Alice said about not being able to see you in her visions or whatever she has. He was concerned about me imprinting, but I told her that it wouldn't happen because Alice can't see you."

She swallowed nervously. "Uh huh…"

"But…"

"But…?" She looked me directly in the eye, seeming eager to hear what I had to say.

I just frowned and sighed. "He said something about Alice only seeing things based on decisions, but it's still not absolute, because she can't see anything unexpected."

She was silent for a moment, still staring at me.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Well…imprinting is pretty unexpected."

"Yes, it is." She nodded, seeming like she knew where this was going, which confused me.

"So…I guess this means that I might still imprint." I shuddered at the word.

I expected some sort of shocked response, but all she did was nod slowly.

"I know," she said in such a low voice it was practically a whisper.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You know?"

"Edward told me."

"Oh…" Of course the bloodsucker would tell her, probably trying to fill _both_ our heads with doubt. For once I wished I was the mind reader so I could see what he was scheming.

Bella didn't say anything and she looked away from me. I could hear and feel her heart accelerate along with her trembling body as her hands around me balled up into fists. I supposed even though she already knew, it wasn't something pleasant to bring up for her.

Her lip started quivering too and I cringed when tears began falling from her eyes. I wasn't sure if they were angry tears or sad ones, but that really didn't matter.

"Bella…" I whispered, trying to make my tone soothing.

I moved one hand to the back of her head and pulled her in as she planted her face into my chest. At that moment she began sobbing and tightened her hold around me even more. I wasn't sure what to say to make things better because it was a shitty situation. All I could think of doing was to hold her and rub the back of her head lightly until she calmed down.

I didn't think the tent felt quieter than the moment Bella stopped crying. I was waiting for her to say something. Anything. What did her silence mean? Was she re-thinking having a relationship with someone like me who could leave her unexpectedly at any time? I wouldn't blame her. Why stay with someone that you know isn't a stable choice? As dangerous as the bloodsucker was, at least she'd know that they'd stay together, as long as he didn't pull another 'I'm leaving you to save you' deal. It really made me think what would be the best choice for Bella. I couldn't keep her just to make myself happy. To spend years and years loving her only to leave suddenly had to be the worst thing I could put her through. It'd be better to end things now while there was still a chance to recover. She was still young, plenty of time to get over it, right? Hopefully she could find someone else to fall for, preferably someone whose main diet wasn't blood.

"Bella," I whispered, "I know this is a lot to handle. So if you don't think you can go through with this, I understand."

She removed her face from my chest to look up at me. "Huh?"

"It's a lot to ask of you to stay with me when I might not even do the same. So if you'd rather be with someone a little more stable, then I won't stop you."

Her expression suddenly turned angry, like I insulted her. And if her expression wasn't proof enough that I made her mad, her knee deliberately ramming into my genital regain definitely was. I flinched back in pain and crossed my legs to guard from any further attacks, but it didn't help take away the intense, stinging pain.

"Fuck!" I shouted and gritted me teeth. "What the hell, Bella?"

"You had three plans to win me back and now you're just letting me go?" she asked with a deep frown.

I groaned, mostly from the pain I was still feeling. "But, what about the imprinting? Aren't you worried about that? I could leave you anyway."

"Or maybe you won't."

"It's a big risk though."

"Jacob, I am not going to give you up over something that might never even happen. Didn't you hear me say I couldn't handle losing you?"

"That's the point, it might happen later in the future."

"MIGHT!" She put extra emphasis on the word. "It MIGHT happen, Jacob. Why ensure that I lose you right now when there's a good chance I never will? Isn't imprinting supposed to be rare?"

"Yeah, but look at our pack. It's already happened with three."

I sighed deeply and squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the pain to subside. I was grateful that it wasn't a full blown kick or I might not have been able to offer one thing to Bella that the bloodsucker couldn't. After a minute passed, I opened my eyes again and looked back into her deep, brown ones.

"Bella, I just don't want to hurt you," I said sincerely. "To live with you for years and years, making you feel secure, only to one day suddenly imprint and leave you. That has to be the worst thing I could possibly do to you."

"You're not doing anything, Jacob. It's not your fault if you imprint. You can't help it and you can't see it coming, right? This is _my_ choice. If anything, I'd be causing myself pain if that ever happened."

"And I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to be miserable."

"No one wants that, but like I said, it's my choice. At least I'll be fully aware and understand what's going on _if_ it happens. I can't say for a fact whether I'll be alright, but at least I'll know you found someone who can still make you happy."

I sighed. "Bella…"

She put her hand to my lip, stopping me from saying anything else. She didn't say anything immediately; we just stared into each other's eyes as time felt like it suddenly stood still. Bella removed her hand and I'd forgotten what I was going to say in the first place.

"I will hold on to you for as long as I possibly can, Jacob Black," she announced.

I didn't feel like I could argue against it anymore. Bella was fighting to keep us together, why was I making such a fuss? She had the positive attitude, why not me? We were dealing with something that might not even happen. It wasn't like I was going to imprint for sure. We could have a wonderful future ahead of us and I was suggesting she throw it away. What the hell was wrong with me? If Bella wanted to take the risk, then I was more than ready.

"Bella, I don't know if it's even possible, but if I ever do imprint, I'll do everything I can to fight it," I said with certainty I wasn't sure if I was allowed to have.

"You'll fight it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I honestly don't know how, but I'll think of something. Maybe the pull won't be as powerful if I've been with someone else for years. I mean, I have to have some kind of mind of my own. I can't be a total slave to her, right?"

A smile slowly stretched across her face. "I'm happy to hear that."

And then we were staring again; both of us getting lost in each other, not caring how long. In that moment, it really did feel like everything had been officially set. I felt more connected to her than ever before. If I ignored the stupid imprinting, it felt like nothing could possibly get in our way. Sometimes you just have that gut feeling that things will work out, and looking into those beautiful orbs of brown complimented by the brightest smile in the world, I knew I found the one. No imprinting necessary.

Our faces were slowly moving closer to each other, both wanting that one thing we hadn't experienced since our fight. Bella's arms found their way back around my neck as she closed her eyes in preparation.

"Wait," I said sharply, putting my hand up in between our magnetic lips.

Bella looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you kneed me in the balls, Bella. I think I need more time to forgive you for that one." I looked at her with narrowed eyes, making my expression as stern and serious as I could.

Her eyes widened for a split second before filling up with guilt. She hung her head with a grimace, her arms loosening around my neck slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm not a guy, so I don't know how it feels."

Wow. Even though I was trying to look serious, I didn't expect her to really feel bad. I was hoping she could see through my jokes.

"Yeah, you don't know," I scolded, playing it along a bit further.

She was quiet after that. Her heart started beating faster out of nervousness, guilt, or maybe embarrassment. After just ten seconds, I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her to be happy, and frankly, I needed a kiss.

"Okay, times up," I said with a smile and lifted her chin up for her to look at me.

I wasted no time and pressed my lips to hers, the contact sending a spark through me that felt familiar, but so much more powerful. I'd missed this feeling and having it back was like a breath of fresh air after nearly drowning. Of course one breath wasn't enough, I wanted as much as I could get. I pulled her tightly against my chest, arms flexing around her, as our eager lips moved with each other perfectly. With her hands at my neck, Bella slowly snaked her fingers upward through my hair, grabbing a fist full when we intensified the kiss. We both opened our mouths, letting each other in. Our tongues became reacquainted as they twirled around each other in the same way we always did, like dance partners that hadn't danced together in a while and were happy to finally perform again.

Our hearts were racing, but from excitement, not fear or nervousness. We kissed for what could have been hours, but again, I wasn't counting the time. Our lips refused to stop. When they took a break to breathe, they found themselves pressed together again. In that moment, absolutely nothing matter to me except her. Were we still in a tent? Were we still on a freezing mountain? Was Seth still outside and possibly listening to our lips smacking? I had no idea. All I knew was that I was in my own personal heaven and I did not want to leave.

"I love you, Jacob," Bella whispered a little breathlessly.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered back before my lips found hers once again.

**Author's Note: I'll admit, this chapter should NOT have taken this long. I am back in college so I am more busy with school work, financial issues, and making time for new friends I've made, but still, it's been almost 2 months...and I apologize. I don't think I can make my goal of getting this story done before BD Part 2 hits, but DAMMIT I 'WILL' finish this story. I might even continue it in a part 2 if the Twilight fanbase is still alive. **

**Chapter 30 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Arrival

30. Arrival

BELLA SWAN

BARK BARK!

The sudden loud canine noise blasted, startling me awake and cutting my wonderful dream short. I felt Jacob jump from the noise as well, causing him to tighten his arms that were already around me even more. He looked around frantically in alarm all while I was struggling to breathe. I couldn't break out of his bind. Usually it was pleasant being held by Jake, but this was what I could only imagine being squeezed by a boa constrictor felt like.

"Wha? What's going on?" Jacob asked, disoriented.

"Jake…too tight…" I managed to cough out, almost choking on my words.

"Huh? Oh!"

Jacob immediately released me and pulled away, which meant ripping out of the sleeping bag since we didn't have much room. I gasped for air as he cursed under his breath. I wasn't sure if it was because he felt bad for squeezing me or ruining the sleeping bag.

"Oh god, are you okay?" he asked, his tone extremely anxious.

"Yeah…" I answered short of breath. "I forgot how tight your hugs can be."

"I'm sorry, it was a nervous reaction. What was that noise?"

The answer stood outside the tent, pawing at the ground and making low grunt noises. Its huge shadow covered most of the tent's right half while the other side was much brighter from the sun shining outside. I didn't need a cell phone or watch to tell me it was morning.

My face turned red knowing that Seth was right outside and I was still in my underwear. I'd almost forgotten about him. I wondered how much he heard of us last night. Jake and I didn't go further than kissing, but we did kiss for a really long time; probably our longest session yet.

"Hey, are you okay as far as the temperature goes?" Jacob asked, propped up on his elbow.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be fine once I'm dressed."

Maybe I should've lied. Once I told him I was okay, he nodded and sat up to unzip the tent's entrance. He slipped out of our sleeping bag through the rip he made and exited the tent without a word.

It clicked in my head that this was it. The moment I dreaded was finally here. Jacob, Edward, every vampire and werewolf I loved; they were all going to put their lives on the line for me. And the one I cared about the most was leaving right in front of my eyes. I was afraid of imprinting taking him away, but I could potentially lose him right now.

I scrambled to my feet and rushed out of the tent. I was in too much of a hurry to care about getting my clothes on, but the chilled air outside made me regret the decision as I instantly tensed up from the cold. Luckily, Jacob didn't go far. He was just a few yards away, having some kind of wolf chat with Seth.

I cringed with every step I took into the snow, but I didn't stop until I got to Jacob. I reached out and grabbed his arm with both hands. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jacob asked in astonishment. "You're gonna freeze out here. Put some clothes on."

I ignored his demands and focused on what I needed to say.

"Jacob, don't go," I pleaded, staring into his eyes. "Please, please don't go. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Please."

He sighed and turned his body to face me with Seth positioned behind him.

"Bella, I'll be fine," he assured me. "We'll _all_ be fine, the bloodsuckers said so themselves. We've got the perfect strategy."

I shook my head. "You can't just leave me here worried sick and wondering if you'll ever come back."

"I _will_ come back. I promise you. Besides, like I said, it's _Sam's_ orders, not mine."

I still wasn't ready to let this go. I squeezed his arm and kept my eyes locked on his as I fell to my knees, begging. "Please."

"Bella," he sighed.

Jacob quickly lifted me back up to my feet, pulling me closer with his blazing arms around me. Without a word, he leaned in and pressed his warm lips to mine. It was impossible to resist kissing him back and my arms found their way around his shoulders. I felt my feet get knocked from underneath me and in the next second I was in his arms. It would have startled me, but with his lips connected to mine the whole time, I was easily distracted. His warmth made my whole body melt. It was as if we weren't even outside in the cold. I noticed that we were moving, but I wasn't concerned where at the moment. We were together. He was with me. That was all that mattered.

Suddenly, our lips parted and I opened my eyes to see that we weren't outside anymore. He was lying me back down on my sleeping bag, his arms leaving me as he backed away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, but quickly gave me a smile. "But I promise I'll be right back."

"No!" I shouted.

Before I could reach out to grab him, he was gone. The tent shook as he pushed through the entrance and bolted down the rocky path we took to get up here. I just watched helplessly.

I began to tremble as the fear slowly took control of me. Images of Jacob's body, broken, mangled, and lifeless started flashing in my head. I felt sick to my stomach. There was nothing I could do but pray that Jacob was right. Pray that he and the rest could handle the newborns with no problem. But as much as I tried to think positively, my body refused to relax. My breathing became shallow and tears started rolling down my face. I got goose bumps, feeling colder than ever before despite the weather being far tamer than last night. Getting dressed didn't help either. Even with an extra thick sweatshirt, jeans, and jacket, I was still shivering uncontrollably.

The only thing that kept me from completely going insane was the fact that I wasn't alone. I heard a soft whimper come from outside and once again his giant shadow covered up half the tent.

Wondering if he wanted something, I crawled toward the entrance of the tent and poked my head out. Seth was standing just inches from the tent, looking at me with his huge black eyes, filled with concern. I hadn't looked at myself in a mirror or anything, but I assumed I didn't look so good. I rubbed my eyes and they were still puffy from crying. Normally I would've told him that I was okay, but who was I fooling? I didn't even bother to lie.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice a little shaky. It was all I could think of saying. I wished he didn't have to see me like this.

Seth made a whining noise and leaned in closer to me. I didn't move as he gently rubbed the side of his snout against my cheek. The gesture was comforting and I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. Somehow, I began feeling a little more at ease.

It dawned on me how glad I was that Seth was here with me. He was probably the most caring, sincere, and purest member of the pack. He reminded me so much of a younger, more innocent Jacob. If I was going to worry about everyone, at least I had someone to worry with; even though I was sure he felt the same as Jake and he was usually optimistic anyway. Maybe that's what I needed though, someone to help me think positively. People's moods could rub off on others; why not werewolves'?

I managed to smile at him and wrapped my arms tightly around his huge, furry neck.

"Thank you, Seth," I said sincerely.

He made a soft mutter and leaned his large head against my side as if returning the hug.

His warmth was hard to resist, especially in this cold. I had a difficult time pulling away from our embrace, but I didn't have to worry. Seth broke my hold as his head suddenly perked straight up and looked off at the horizon, his overall stance very alert. Did he hear something? Was he getting a message from the pack? Did the fight already start?

"Seth, is everything alright?" I asked anxiously.

He kept staring and didn't move, like he didn't hear me; which made no sense because his ears were huge and I was right next to him.

"Seth!" I shouted.

His head snapped back in my direction; eyes fully open and giving me his attention.

"Is everything alright?" I asked again.

This time he nodded, thankfully.

"Are they fighting already?"

He shook his head and started wavering back and forth between me and the horizon, like he wanted to know if I had any more questions before he went back to what he was doing; whatever it was…

"Okay," was all I said and sat back down inside the tent.

Seth turned away and started walking further out toward the edge of the mountain devoid of trees, but plenty of leftover snow. He was pretty far away where his wolf from behind was about the size of my fingertip if I held it in front of my face. I could still tell that he stopped walking before getting too close to the edge, standing very still and attentive.

Curiously, I left the tent and started walking over to him. There was no easy path to take. Snow was everywhere and there was about eleven inches of it on the ground. I had to lift my feet straight up every time to keep from falling.

Once I got to him, he turned his head around to look at me; suddenly not so alert.

"Sorry, I got kind of lonely, I guess," I said, which was partly true.

Seth's muzzle pulled back to show me a grin as he positioned himself right next to me. His heat really was irresistible and I found myself leaning against him. Absent-mindedly, my fingers would snake through his fur and I mentally compared it to Jacob's longer, shaggier hide.

Aside from seeking comfort and warmth, I wanted to know how things were going with the others. I knew he was connected to the pack, and even though he couldn't speak to me, his body language and simple nods were better than nothing. Right now he just seemed focused, staring beyond the cliffs at nothing in particular. Was he trying to listen to the others in his head? I would ask if everything was alright, but I'd end up asking again in five minutes, maybe not even that long. I didn't want to be like the little kid during car rides that constantly asks 'Are we there yet?'

Suddenly, Seth tensed up and his head lowered. A deep growl resonated from his chest which made me flinch away from him. His eyes were still focused, but he had a new threatening vibe to him.

"Seth?" I said in concern.

He kept his stance firm, not moving and still growling.

"Is it happening? Is the fight starting?"

With another growl, he nodded.

I felt like my heart travel up to my throat. Despite it being so cold, I started sweating and my breathing became heavy. It was happening. It was finally happening. The newborns were here and everyone I loved were about to fight them. Kill them. Or the other way around.

My legs were shaking and I wrapped my arms around myself. I stared at Seth, trying to judge his reactions and what they could mean.

"Wh-what's happening?" It was the first thing that came to my mind and I ended up speaking it, even though I knew he couldn't properly explain.

Seth just glanced back at me with calm eyes, but the rest of him said otherwise.

"Could you phase back for just a second so you can tell me?"

He groaned and shook his head. I knew the answer would be no, but I had to try. He needed to remain connected to the pack.

I started to feel like I was going crazy again. Seth wasn't enough to keep me calm now, not with him half crouched down and snarling like he was on the battlefield himself. Pacing wasn't helping either. It wasn't calming my nerves, only moving away from the perfect warm spot. I would give anything to be down there helping them. I didn't care what Jacob or Edward thought, using myself as a distraction like Jasper mentioned was a good idea. I'd be making things easier and if anyone got hurt, it'd be me, not them.

"Is anyone hurt yet, Seth?" I asked anxiously, sticking to yes or no questions.

He shook his head although his stance still seemed on edge as his teeth remain gritted.

Nonetheless, I sighed a breath of relief. "So, are we winning?"

Seth didn't respond this time. In fact, everything changed in that moment. Seth's low growls ceased and his whole body suddenly froze. Everything was so quiet; not even the whisper of the cold wind gave this mountain top sound.

"Seth?" I asked nervously.

He brought himself back up standing straight as he slowly turned his head toward a massive group of trees heavily covered in glittering, white snow. His whole body soon followed as he was now pointed directly at the trees, staring intently. He slowly moved closer, one paw at a time separated by at least two seconds. I found myself following a few feet behind him, just as curious and uneasy as he seemed to be.

"Seth, what is it?" I demanded. "You're freaking me out."

He stopped moving. The incredible silence was broken as a snarl so strong and monstrously vicious shot out of Seth's huge mouth; it made me yelp and jump almost five feet away from him. He wasn't paying attention to me though; it was all on the trees. What could they have done to make Seth so angry? Wolf or not, I'd never seen him this enraged, and honestly, scary.

Seth started backing away while he continued growling like a wild beast. Instinctively, I moved further and further out of his way with each step he took backward. It was hard for me to stop looking at him, but when I glanced at the trees once more, I couldn't look away.

There, about twenty yards away from us, stood a man. He was pretty tall, well built, and looked about my age. He had light blond hair that seemed to shine once he was away from the tree's shadows, a tattered denim jacket with ripped jeans to match, but was admittedly pretty handsome despite the messy clothing. Everything else I could say about him would explain why Seth was so angry. I could take note of his incredibly pale skin or his intimidating glare, but his vivid, piercing red eyes was enough.

My body was shaking all over, but I couldn't get myself to move.

The vampire wasn't alone. Behind him, still shaded by the trees, was _her_. She looked just as I remembered her, slender and beautiful, although her incredibly fierce demeanor kind of ruined that. She had the same long, curly hair of brilliant orange, looking a lot like fire. Even in the shadows, her hair was the brightest part of her. It almost looked like it was shimmering.

She glowered directly at me, her razor-sharp, blood red eyes piercing straight through. As if she was Medusa and I was her victim, I couldn't move an inch. I might as well have been made of stone, standing there completely useless, helpless, and overwhelmed with fear.

The blond man stood there glaring cautiously at the growling wolf in front of him. He was slightly crouched down with one leg behind the other, ready to spring at any moment. No one moved. One wrong step could mean the end.

He glanced back into the shadows for a split second, like he was asking what to do next. _She_, still staring daggers at me, mouthed what could only have been 'Go', because that's when it all started.

Everything happened impossibly fast. In one second the blond vampire was yards away and the next his left arm was locked in Seth's powerful jaws. He roared as he struggled to get free, but Seth refused to let go, shaking the blond around like a rag doll. For the moment it looked like Seth had the upper hand, but he suddenly recoiled back with a pain filled yelp as the blond furiously kicked the side of Seth's head with one powerful blow. Seth stumbled backward, dazed and confused, as the blond retreated with his arm still intact. Seth quickly shook off his dizziness and looked around for the blond vampire. He'd moved over much closer to the edge of the mountain than we already were. Seth snarled and sprinted over to him, his huge, sharp teeth bared and ready to bite.

I wanted to shout at him to stop, but I'd lost my voice. What if the blond vampire was trying to trick him into running over the edge? Seth was in so much danger, I couldn't stand it. But the moment I saw _her_ triumphant smirk, I realized what the blond vampire had done. Here I stood frozen with a huge wide opening between me and _her_. The blond vampire was trying to get Seth out of the way so she could get to me. Nothing could stop _her_. Seth hadn't realized this yet, he was still focused on the blond. I felt so conflicted. One half of me wanted Seth to run away, I didn't want him getting hurt or worse. But the other half wished he could see what was going on and protect me. If not him, then who? Seth was all I had.

_She_ took a step forward and crouched to the ground, her movements feline like a lion stalking its prey. Then, in the blink of an eye, Victoria sprang.

Time seemed to stop in that moment. There I was staring death in the face, but I completely accepted my fate. More than anything, I just wanted all of this madness to end. If Victoria got what she wanted, maybe she'd call back her army and leave. Seth didn't have to worry about me; I just wanted him to live. I just wanted _everyone_ to live. If that meant just me being sacrificed, that was fine. Jacob would probably be devastated, Edward too, but I was just one girl. Hopefully overtime Jake would find happiness in someone else. All of this was my fault and I needed to be the one to end it. I couldn't fight, so this was my best option. I only prayed that Victoria would make it quick.

**Author's Note: So yeah...Break Dawn Part 2 came out last week. What'd you guys think of it? I haven't seen it yet, but it's Breaking Dawn so I'm sure I'll hate it and have a horrible time. Anyway, next chapter should be a big won. **

**Chapter 31 is coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review.**


	31. Update

Hello everyone.

Firstly, I wanted to apologize for not updating in two months. I just haven't really been feeling motivated and kinda lost my flow when it came to writing. I would write about a page and get stuck, then do something else. Not to mention other things going on in my life that kept me from writing. But I am still working on the next chapter, and it's going to be very different and pretty big. I just thought it'd be better to keep my readers (as few as there may be) updated rather than just leave them hanging until the chapter's done. Right now, I'm really buckling down and trying to get this thing finished.

I had a pretty nice Christmas and New Years and now I'm back in college. I had a pretty rocky start with confusion regarding my schedule and I'm still kind of adjusting to a few late starts.

BD2 Spoilers: I did go to see Breaking Dawn Part 2 not long after I posted my last chapter and...well, what can I say? It's Breaking Dawn in movie form. It was pretty much just what I expected, only they actually added a big, over the top fight scene. Too bad it STILL didn't matter since it never happened. If you ignore the fight scene, it's still the same story. Everything about the book that irritated the s**t out of me is still present, only I had to watch and listen to it rather than read it. And about that fight scene, it really did seem silly to me. I thought Alice couldn't see werewolves in her visions, so how could she when she showed Aro the vision of how the fight would turn out? Plus, if Aro was shown what would happened, wouldn't that just give him and the Volturi a heads up on what they should watch out for? Like, for example, Benjamin creating a giant-ass crack in the ground. Seriously, that was the most counter productive move he could make. Just shoot fire at them! And also...

"You two really look good together." - Jacob Black

Really, Jacob? Really? Did you really just say that? My god, look at what imprinting did to you. Have fun banging a 7 year old. *shudder*

Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon. I'm really, really working on it this time.


	32. Chapter 31: Interception

31. Interception

EDWARD CULLEN

"For the eleventh time, Edward, I can't see Bella," Alice assured.

"At all?" I asked.

"At all."

"What about-?"

"I can't see the fight either, at least not the wolves' side," she said, cutting me off. "But as long as we stick with the plan, everything should go well."

"Yeah, it'll go well for _us_," I emphasized. "What about them?"

_Who cares? _Rosalie thought scornfully.

"I'm sorry, I just can't see it," Alice said. "But I think they'll be fine. We're not mourning or anything when everything's done."

_Probably because we don't care,_ Rose reiterated.

"Stop it," I barked at her.

"Huh? What'd she say?" Emmett asked suddenly, turning his head away from a snake slithering up a mossy tree that seemed to have his attention.

"Honestly though, why are we bothering to do this?" Rose asked everyone.

"You know why, Rose," Carlisle said.

"But she's not our concern anymore; no matter how much _he_ wants it to be." Rose focused on me with a glare which I returned right back.

"It's not just that," Jasper explained. "We can't let these newborns get into town. People could get killed. They would cause a lot of chaos."

"Since when did we become the Volturi?" Rose groaned. "Why aren't they taking care of this?"

Carlisle sighed. "That's a good question." _It's very strange indeed. What is Aro thinking? _

Esme walked over to take Rosalie's hand, looking her in the eye.

"Sometimes it's best to act, not only if it benefits you, but because it's the right thing to do," Esme said in her soft, soothing voice.

Rose's selfish thoughts seemed to falter as she groaned weakly. "Not when it means risking a life."

"Aw, come on baby," Emmett chuckled and pulled Rosalie into a tight embrace. "Do you really think I'd let any vampire touch you?"

_Who said it was my life I'm worried about?_ Rose thought while hugging Emmett back.

I snickered silently. It amazed me how much concern Rosalie still felt toward Emmett even though he's proven for years that he's not one to be messed with.

"Shouldn't those mutts be here by now?" Jasper asked, standing perfectly still and staring out at the clearing.

"Well, them being irresponsible really doesn't surprise me," Rose criticized.

"Give them time," Carlisle reasoned. "I'm sure they'll be here."

It was about an hour before the newborns arrived. Alice counted twenty-two that we would be fighting, so I was pretty confident that we could win without any casualties. Leaving Bella alone with only one wolf to protect her though still didn't sit right with me. I doubted any of them would actually find her, but on the off chance they did, I'd feel better if she had more protection. Maybe someone a little more qualified to keep her safe. Someone like me. Seth was a good person, definitely the most respectable out of the pack, but he was just too new and inexperienced. Sam made the right choice in keeping him out of the fight.

However, as much as it killed me inside, I had to stay out of their business. Bella wasn't mine anymore, so I couldn't control everything in her life. I'd slipped and crossed the line too many times before and I needed to stop, but that was definitely easier said than done.

For more than a hundred years I've existed with absolutely no love life and practically no purpose at all. I just couldn't find the right woman. Some people say that you shouldn't be too picky or you'll die alone, and if I were human that would be true in my case. It was just hard simply settling for a satisfactory choice, especially when you could hear all the flaws in their head that they tried to hide on the outside. I used to think it was my ability to read minds that turned me off from so many women, but that wasn't really the case. I could recall a handful of women over the years that had brilliantly pure hearts and great determination for what they believed in. While I certainly admired and respected them, I never felt any strong desire for them. Besides, most of them were taken anyway.

Finally, when the day came where I found not only the perfect girl, but a true purpose in my 'life', I mess it up. She was everything I wanted; beautiful, warm hearted, determined, mysterious, and extremely desirable in ways only a vampire would understand. I really had no one to blame but myself. I broke her heart, left her feeling miserable, and Jacob was there to help her through it all. How could I fault her for wanting to stay with the guy who was there for her when I wasn't? The only excuse I could think of was how it wasn't likely that they could build such a strong connection in that short amount of time, but it really didn't take Bella and I very long to fall in love so I couldn't really complain.

It was my fault, definitely, and as long as Jacob kept himself under control, he could be the perfect match for her. But even though staying out of the way would be the best thing to do, it was painfully difficult letting it all go when I came so close to happiness and lost it.

Bella always gave me too much credit for being perfect, but I was far from it. I'm actually quite proud of myself that I haven't broken down, kidnapped her, and locked her in my room. I guess then I'd be a real vampire people read in fiction. Kissing Bella and trying to win her back was just selfish of me. Worrying that she might've been choosing second best rather than who she truly loved was more of an excuse to go with the plan than a true concern. I just kept telling myself that it was the right thing to do because I wanted her to be happy, but really I just wanted her to myself. Bella was already happy. That should've been enough. As much as I hated it and wanted to break his skull, Jacob was a much better option for her. Assuming he didn't imprint, he could offer her so much more than I could.

I'd always disliked this life of a vampire, but now I loathed my immortality more than ever before. Humans are very fortunate. They have the ability to forget, to lessen their feelings, to move on. I couldn't do that. I'd never forget the intense feeling of happiness when I was with Bella and I'd also never forget the excruciating pain of losing her. The agony would remain with me for the rest of my existence.

On the bright side, the agony wouldn't last too long. I'd told myself when Bella and I were a couple that I wouldn't live on without her. I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist. Even though Bella was no longer mine, that promise still stood. Without Bella in my life or even to think about, there was nothing. Besides, when the time came where Bella's life ended, the agony of losing her permanently would undoubtedly be too much for me to bear; the pain I was experiencing at this very moment was already enough.

I wished I could be strong enough to handle it, but I wasn't. Alice had seen my plan play out and told me she was determined to stop me when the time came. I understood her being angry that I would just end it all, but it was either that or spend the rest of my existence -one that should've ended a long time ago- in misery.

"They better not have skipped out on us at the last minute," Emmett growled.

"It sounds like something they'd do," Rosalie commented. "Let the newborns take us out and they get the leftovers. All the vampires die. It's a win-win for them."

"I'm sure they'll keep their word," Esme said, remaining optimistic.

Just then, I began to hear voices in my head. They were faint, but quickly getting louder and clearer. The trees rustled as a strong gust of wind blew in our direction, and with it, a horrible stench. Everyone's noses wrinkled in disgust. The wolves were close enough for us to hear their paws stamp on the ground and the sound of crunching leaves became less frequent as it seemed like they came to a stop. They were located to the west, each of our battlefields separated by a massive group of trees.

"Well, I guess they kept their word after all," Jasper said in relief.

"Hey, it's not like those newborns would've done much to us even if we were fighting alone," Emmett boasted with a grin.

Not everyone was here just yet. The wolves were still missing one person.

_Shouldn't Jake be here already? _

_Did he oversleep? _

_That moron. This is a huge, epic battle and he sleeps. _

_Bella probably kept him up all night, if you know what I mean. _

_I thought they broke up because Bella was a cheating whore. _

_Leah, quiet._

I started to pinpoint each voice and which wolf they belonged to. After hearing them during training sessions, it was becoming much easier to recognize each one once they all spoke. They weren't exactly the greatest group to listen to however.

_Yeah, he's still asleep,_ Seth confirmed. _Should I wake him?_

_Yes, Seth,_ Sam ordered.

Through Seth's eyes, I could see the entrance to the tent zipped all the way up. I could also see two silhouettes huddled together on the floor of the tent; obviously Bella and Jacob. Seth barked twice to wake them up, but held back on the volume so he wouldn't startle them. When that didn't work, he barked as loud as he could and I could see the two jump. I clenched my fists as the urge to pry Jacob's arms from Bella swelled up in me, but I had to remind myself that I wasn't even there.

Jacob came out of the tent and Seth caught a glimpse of Bella inside. I cringed as I saw what little clothing she was wearing and the images of what they might've been doing rushed through my head.

_Did they fuck?_ Paul asked my fears exactly, rather rudely.

_Well, makes sense,_ Quil chuckled. _Sex_ _solves lots of relationship problems. _

_Oh, like you'd know._

_Gross!_ Seth gagged. _No, they didn't do…that much._

Seth didn't seem like he wanted to think about it, but simply couldn't help it. Very briefly, everything that Seth remembered from that night played in his head; the warmth Bella and Jacob shared, the promises they made, and the sound of their lips smacking for what seemed like hours.

_Seriously?_ Paul exclaimed in disbelief. _He had her all to himself in a tent, snuggled together, and in her underwear, but he didn't fuck her? Is he gay?_

_I_ _think we'd know if Jake was gay,_ Jared thought humorously.

I wished there was a way to mute certain members of the pack, but it was pretty much impossible. Focusing in on a single target didn't work with them. Once I was in the mind of one, I was in the mind of them all.

I continued watching through Seth's eyes and it has never gotten easier seeing Bella love someone else as much as she did. The way she desperately ran for Jacob in the snow, not even caring to put clothes on first, it stabbed at my already broken heart; broken in more ways than one.

_Okay, seriously, she's practically begging for his dick,_ Paul laughed in his head. _Poor girl._

_Well considering she can't get any from a vampire without dying, Jacob's obviously the best she's got,_ Leah followed up.

I really, really wished my mind reading brain had an off button. I also wished that I could be there for Bella. I couldn't completely blame Jacob for leaving. He needed to help fight and protect his pack mates, not to mention he didn't have a choice in the matter anyway. But to see Bella beg for him and to be so dismayed upon his leaving, I wanted to hold her close and let her know that I was still there at least. Of course, this was only if Bella felt I was a good enough substitute at all.

I lost connection with Jacob as he ran further away from the campsite and beyond Seth's vision. Only a minute later however, a new voice was added to the collection of linked minds. I could see clearly through Jacob's eyes now as he raced down the snowy summit toward grassier land, getting closer to the others stationed in the woods less than a mile from the clearing.

_I didn't miss anything, did I?_ Jacob asked.

_No, it hasn't started yet,_ Sam informed. _All we can do is wait, but it shouldn't be too long now._

_Are the Cullens ready?_

_Yes. We can smell them from here. _

_That disgusting scent can only be from them,_ Embry thought with a wince.

_I'll be there soon,_ Jacob informed. _And I am so ready to kill some leeches._

_As we all are,_ Sam agreed.

"What's got you so distracted?"

I was paying so much attention to the wolves that I didn't expect to hear Alice's voice come from behind me. My head snapped back in alarm, but I quickly calmed down once I saw her curious expression.

"The wolves are getting ready and Jacob's on his way," I informed.

"Oh, good," Alice said.

Carlisle nodded to himself. "So everything is going as planned so far."

"Yes, as long as they don't get in our way," Jasper said. "I wouldn't want to break a dog's neck by accident."

I rolled my eyes. "Says the most skilled fighter out of all of us."

"My instincts can be very strong, and uncontrollable," he said with a smirk.

"When're they gonna get here anyway?" Emmett complained. "I'm sick of waiting."

"They're coming, trust me," Alice assured.

Waiting was all we could do at that point. Everyone stood completely still, like a family of glistening statues. Emmett was imagining himself easily charging through a hoard of newborns like a bull, shattering each one as they impacted his huge shoulders. I seriously doubted it would be that simple, but whatever kept him entertained was okay with me. Jasper seemed to be thinking about how he could fight, but also protect anyone who might be in danger; particularly Alice. Even though she's proven to be capable of handling her own, he still worried about her.

On the far end of the clearing, Jacob finally arrived and took his position in the front row beside Sam. I could still see through Seth's eyes and it looked like he was doing a good job of keeping Bella calm. Whenever Bella would hug him or start touching his fur, he would imagine himself and Bella alone like that more often. I could tell he had developed a small crush on her, but his fantasies were surprisingly innocent. I certainly couldn't blame him for liking Bella and he didn't feel any deep jealousy of Jacob for dating her. He only thought Jacob was a lucky guy and hoped he could one day find someone like Bella. The more I looked into this young wolf's mind, the more I respected him. I supposed it wasn't fair to say all werewolves were uncontrollable brutes; Seth managed to be the exact opposite.

_Whoa, you better watch out, Jake,_ Quil teased. _I think Seth's trying to steal your girl._

_Hey, I'm not doing anything,_ Seth defended himself.

_You'd better not,_ Leah warned. _She's already fooled around with a vampire and Jake. I'll be damned if you have any part of it._

Jacob looked back and growled at Leah. _Shut it, will you?_

I shook my head and let out a sigh. I only hoped Seth would stay the way he was and not let his pack mates corrupt him.

I couldn't decide which member of the pack was my least favorite. Leah seemed to always have such a bitter and negative attitude towards everything and everyone. Even when people would try to get closer to her, she'd simply shut them out and gave them reasons to hate her rather than sympathize with her. She was definitely the source of most arguments the wolves had. But on the other hand, her negative attitude wasn't without reason. From getting her heart broken thanks to imprinting and blaming herself for her father's death, it was pretty safe to say she's had a rough past.

Then there was Paul who, in my opinion, was the worst example of a man. All he ever seemed to think about when it came to relationships was sex. Not only that, but he had an awful temper, the worst in the pack. The fact that he lost it and nearly killed Bella definitely didn't win him any points with me either. I felt like it'd be an injustice to allow any woman to be with him. If they weren't getting physically intimate, she may wind up physically injured.

_Both of you, stay focused,_ Sam commanded.

_It's kind of hard to when nothing is happening,_ Jared complained.

Jared had some impressive timing. In that moment, far off in the distance past the widespread forest, a massive group of footsteps could be heard in rapid succession. The faint noise grew louder and louder with every stomp as growls and hisses of anticipation joined the chorus. I could even begin to see the trees shake as they made their way closer, coming from the exact path Bella and I had made.

The wolves began to snarl as well. Both sides readied themselves, leaned forward, watching and waiting for the newborns to emerge from the mossy trees.

"Here they coooome," Emmett sang with a grin.

In the next second, everybody launched. I dashed straight ahead and locked eyes with my first opponent. A boy, maybe a few years younger than me, with brown hair, tattered clothes, and an overall skinny physique. So young, but incredibly wild, snarling and glaring with his blood red eyes. I didn't have time to think. I couldn't let my conscience get the better of me. One wrong move could be fatal.

The boy came at me fast, charging like a football player. I wondered if he had any sort of backup plan in case I, well, moved out of the way. He didn't. I dodged right and gave a swift roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He landed face first into the grass and before he could get the chance to react, I pressed my foot into his back, grabbed hold of his wrists, and yanked his arms off with a stone-like snap. I knew the screaming was coming, the part I hated most. The part that reminded me I was taking someone's life, as monstrous as they were. I reached down to grab his chin and jerked upward, cutting his howls of distress off indefinitely.

I took a moment to look around myself, my eyes glancing between family members fighting their own mini-battles. I noticed that Jasper and Emmett had already taken one out while the others seemed to be on the verge of ending their opponents. Carlisle and Esme worked well as a team as one wrestled with a newborn while the other fought off any others that would try and come their way. Alice seemed to be playing it safe and following every correct move that would earn her a kill as indicated by her visions. With the newborns only focusing on her and not worrying about finding Bella, Alice could see the outcome of their fights very clearly.

Before I could watch any longer, another newborn came at me from behind. She screamed like a banshee with her arm extended out toward me, thinking she really caught me off guard. Without even needing to turn around, I reached back and grabbed her by the arm, hurling her over my shoulder and slamming her into the ground. This one actually had the brains to roll away, but as she hopped back onto her feet, she pulled her arm back and took a heavy swing at me that I could see coming a mile away; no mind reading necessary. Did any of these newborns know what a quick jab was?

I easily ducked underneath her punch and shifted in back of her, grabbing her head and immediately twisting until her neck broke and separated from her body which once again fell to the ground. I dropped her head in the same place to be burned later.

I again had another moment to see how everyone else was doing. It looked like everyone in my family had taken out at least one newborn. More bodies and dismembered parts were scattered around the clearing.

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie teamed up to take out another newborn, even though it really didn't seem necessary. Rose held the poor boy down while Emmett took a running start and kicked the newborns head eighty yards across the clearing into a fairly thin tree which snapped upon impact. I rolled my eyes as he threw his arms up and cheered. He was having way too much fun with this.

Alice was on her third as they both sprinted toward each other. She planned on elegantly jumping over the newborn and decapitating it while still in the air with one hard pull; a little overdramatic if you asked me. However, there was another, burlier newborn -probably one of the only ones to actually think- running to the exact spot Alice would land once she took out her current target.

Jasper, always keeping an eye on her, dashed toward the big newborn with speed like lightning when he saw the potential danger she was in. I could tell that, for the moment, Jasper wasn't thinking too much about strategy. He only wanted to get the big newborn away from Alice or at least act as a distraction. This move earned him his first injury as the newborn overpowered him and bit down on his neck. I would've run over to help, but Alice was way ahead of me. After she easily disposed of the first newborn, she managed to stun the big one with a hard kick and Jasper finished by breaking him into pieces.

Alice wasn't too happy with Jasper considering he got himself hurt and she already had a plan to deal with both newborns herself.

Everything seemed to be going well, even on the werewolves' side. Through any of their minds, I could see everything. Jacob was able to dispose of two newborns through sheer strength and size. It seemed obvious that he was the strongest of the pack and very fast too. However, his speed couldn't hold a candle to Leah's. Although she wasn't as strong, her speed more than made up for it. She wouldn't let anything touch her and would even steal some kills from the others.

They worked very well as a team and it all seemed to come naturally to them, although the newborns' utter shock and confusion in having to deal with giant, vicious wolves that they had no idea existed probably worked in their favor.

There already weren't too many newborns left on our side and the ones that were still around seemed to be focusing on ways to retreat rather than fight. The idea of retreating reminded me that I hadn't seen Victoria at all during the fighting. Were we wrong in thinking she was behind all of this or did she already run away once she saw her side was losing? If she was still in the area, I could read her thoughts as long as I concentrated.

While Jasper and Emmett finished picking off the rest of the newborns, I closed my eyes and focused on the chatter in my head.

_Only one left, huh? I can't believe we were worried at one point._

_We'd better act fast before she runs away. _

_Out of my way, Leah, I've got this._

_I wonder how the dogs are holding up. _

_Where is everyone? Did they really kill them all? Are we all that's left?_

_Riley totally bailed on us. Fucking asshole!_

_I'm getting the hell out of here!_

_What are these things anyway? Wolves don't get that big!_

_Way too easy. _

_Why is he helping me? I don't even know him, but I feel like I can trust him more than the others. I wonder if this was their plan all along, to let us fight and die while they do something completely different. What're Riley and the red-haired woman going to do up that mountain anyway?_

My eyes darted in the direction that last thought came from. Carlisle was standing defensively in front of a slender young girl with dark hair that came down to her chin. She had the glowing red eyes of the newborns, but Carlisle stood with her as if to protect her. I would be concerned about why he was saving a newborn, but her thoughts interested me far more.

_I guess whether I can trust him or not, it doesn't matter too much,_ the girl thought. _Live or die, who cares? Whatever happens, I'll just be glad to be away from it all. I don't want to be a pawn. Whatever they're looking for better be worth everyone's lives._

"Oh god…" I muttered to myself in horror.

My head turned toward the large mountain peak in the distance. The campsite where Bella and Seth were located at couldn't be seen this far away, but I still knew exactly where they were. It wouldn't take a vampire very long to arrive there if they ran at full speed. For how long this battle had been going on, it was safe to assume a vampire would be half way there if they departed the moment the battle began. I stiffened at the thought of them being so close.

Was it possible? How could they have known? Bella's scent was masked for God's sake.

I didn't have time to think any further. _This_ battle was won, they didn't need me.

Without a word, I bolted into the trees, running as fast as I possibly could back up the mountain. I followed the same path I took going to and from the campsite as it seemed to be the best route that wasn't overrun with trees. The forest would eventually open up to a widespread rocky hill; much less obstacles to avoid.

As I sprinted, climbed, and constantly pushed myself to go faster, I picked up two vampire scents along the same path I'd been taking. It was _her_ scent and another that smelled very familiar. There was no doubt about it, they were heading for Bella and using my scent to find her.

I hissed through my clenched teeth. I'd never felt so stupid. We took every precaution to make sure Bella's scent couldn't be tracked, but I never thought that my own scent would lead them to her. Now that I thought about it, it made perfect sense. Victoria still believed Bella and I were together, so why wouldn't my scent lead them to her target? To see me on the battlefield with no Bella to be found, the next logical step would be track the best scent. If not Bella's, then mine.

The two scents grew stronger and stronger as I made my ascent. I was starting to fully recognize the one that didn't belong to Victoria. It was the same scent as the vampire that intruded into Bella's room. The vampire army, the intruder, and Victoria, they were all connected.

I was actually impressed with myself at just how fast I was going. I'd always thought there was a certain limit each vampire could push themselves, but I was surpassing my record speed. I didn't have a timer to confirm it or anything, but I felt pretty confident I'd never gone quite this fast. The wind blew toward me at such force that I'd probably suffocate if I needed to exhale at all. It made me wonder just how fast Jacob ran with Bella on his back. Surely he couldn't be that irresponsible to go at full speed. Bella probably wouldn't be with us if that were the case.

_Unbelievable,_ an inner voice suddenly popped in my head. _They're up here too? What are they?_

_They can't be Children of the Moon,_ the voice of Victoria rang. _They're supposed to be extinct. _

They were close. I could hear their thoughts now.

_Guys, they're up here!_ Seth exclaimed in his head.

_What?_ Jacob gasped.

_How the hell did they get past us?_ Leah thought.

_It was probably the damn Cullens not paying attention!_ Jared growled.

_I'm going right now!_ Jacob thought in a panic, turning towards the mountains.

_No, Jacob, your place is here,_ Sam commanded.

Jacob growled viciously at Sam._ Don't you dare give me that, Sam. Bella is up there!_

_I can do this!_ Seth claimed as he growled at the two vampires a few yards away.

_Bullshit, Seth! Stop acting like a stupid kid!_

_Just run, you moron!_ Leah howled.

I agreed wholeheartedly with Jacob and Leah. Seth was out-numbered and much too new to be dealing with them. He should've been getting Bella out of there. As much as I didn't like the idea of Bella riding atop a wolf at full speed, it was still a much better alternative than what he was thinking.

_Sam, I don't care what you say, I'm going!_ Jacob rebelled.

_You wouldn't be able to make it in time anyway,_ Sam countered.

Jacob snarled as his anger grew, contemplating the idea of attacking Sam rather than the few newborns that were still left and watching with extreme caution, thinking of ways to either attack or run.

Just then, Victoria gave the okay to attack. The blond, male vampire that accompanied her, launched at Seth full force. Surprisingly, Seth was quick to react as he managed to catch the vampire by his left arm in his jaws. Victoria seemed to have no concern for him though. All her focus was on Bella.

_Good boy, Riley,_ she thought with a smirk. _Now she's all mine. It's just too bad Edward couldn't be here to witness her death._

I laughed maniacally through clenched teeth. Through all the commotion, I'd finally made it to the top and Victoria was in my sights. I hadn't slowed down at all; if anything, I was going even faster. I was like a missile locked-on target.

Of course, there was only so close I could get before being noticed. She had sprung at Bella, but stopped midway when she heard me coming. She tried jumping out of the way, but I was too fast.

Although I was aiming for her head, I managed to grab her by the waist and tackle her hard into the snow. She hissed menacingly and glared at me with those piercing, blood-red eyes. I just grinned in return.

"Well, you got half your wish," I taunted.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have to make a HUGE apology for this chapter being so late. The biggest thing that kept me from writing was life as this semester of college has been the busiest one I've had yet. I also found myself getting stuck on this chapter pretty frequently, and before I could go back to it and fix something when I had an idea on how to continue and word things properly, something comes up where I either need to finish homework or make time for friends begging me to come out of my dorm room and be social. But anyway, this chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it off at a certain point because I was sick of keeping you guys waiting. I'm trying to finish the rest before the end of the month. Hopefully I can pull it off.**

**Chapter 32 SHOULD be coming soon. Please leave your feedback and review.**


	33. Update 2

*sigh*

I should really stop making promises I can't keep and I really didn't want to have to do a second update, but here we go.

So it's been 3 months since my last update and I'm really, really sorry. Part of it has to do with just life recently. I've been dealing with a lot of stressful college related stuff. First there were finals, then when I got out for the summer, I had to find a way to make some good money in order to continue college at all. It's been a pretty stressful situation for me and my family. But I think a bigger reason why I haven't updated in so long is that, I think I've just lost my muse. I used to be able to sit down, start writing, and let the words flow. But recently, I'd just get stuck on a sentence and have no idea how to continue. I'd re-read what I had written, think it's not good enough, and start all over. With all the stress going on right now, writting just adds to that stress when it used to be a stress reliever. I used to be excited to continue with my next chapter, but now I have to force myself to keep going.

I think a lot of it has to do with Twilight's popularity right now. When I started, Twilight was still a big deal that all the teenage girls and moms were talking about. Now, it's kind of dead. People who hate Twilight are trying to forget it ever existed, so they're not even making jokes about it anymore, and fans just don't seem to have much to talk about. It's just discouraging for me if I feel like there won't be an audience for my fanfic. I do WANT to finish, hell, I even had plans for a part 2 and part 3 of Solar Flare that goes in a completely different direction. But that's A LOT to write and I don't know if I'm up for it anymore. I'm really regretting not writting more in the past when the Twilight craze was still alive and well. :/

I do want to finish Solar Flare, and I will, it's just going to be slow. I just need motivation. If there's some kind of website about Twilight and Twilight fan fiction that isn't a ghost town, maybe that'll motivate me, because I do love discussing Twilight (usually very critically). Or maybe I should possibly re-read Breaking Dawn to remind me why I'm doing this in the first place...but I'd really rather not...

What do you guys think? Is Twilight dead? Do you know any people who are still big fans? Are YOU still crazy about Twilight? What keeps you going? And are there even anymore future Twilight related releases?


End file.
